Le soleil ne brillera plus
by TheGingerbreadBoy
Summary: Fin de New Moon. Imaginez que Bella arrive trop tard pour sauver Edward. Que ce serait-il passé pour elle lorsqu' elle serait rentrée à Forks? Comment aurait-elle réagit face à Charlie, Jacob, et le reste de la famille Cullen? A vous de le découvrir...
1. Prologue

**Le soleil ne brillera plus**

**Disclamer**: Tous les personnages de la saga appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et moi je ne fais que m' amuser avec.

Note de l' auteur: Nous sommes à la fin de New Moon. Imaginez que Bella arrive trop tard pour sauver Edward. Celui-ci après avoir provoqué les Volturi a provoqué sa propre mort en se découvrant aux humains croyant sa douce dans un monde meilleur…

Que ce serait-il passé pour Bella lorsqu' elle serait rentrée à Forks? Comment aurait-elle réagit face à Charlie, Jacob, et le reste de la famille Cullen? A vous de le découvrir…

**Petit mot de TheGingerbreadBoy ;) **: Voilà c' est ma première vraie grosse fic... Oui faut un début à tout! LOL!^^

Alors je préviens celles tout d' abord qui aiment les fics courtes... ben c' est pas la peine de la commencer!^^ Et oui pour une première fanfic je crois que j' ai fait fort, elle est très mais alors très longue! J' espère que pour les autres ça ne les rebutera pas! J' aime décrire les émotions et j' essaie de m' y employer du mieux que je peux alors soyez par moment indulgentes avec la longueur des POV! :D Souvent mes chapitres seront coupés en partie parce que ceux-ci font à peu près 30 à 40 pages word! Je compte poster une fois par semaine. Voilà je vous laisse avec le prologue de cette histoire! RDV en bas! ;))

Bonne lecture...

**PROLOGUE**

«On rencontre sa destinée souvent par des chemins qu' on prend pour l' éviter»

**POV BELLA**

Après avoir laissé Jake anéanti sur le pas de ma porte. Alice et moi foncions avec la voiture de Carlisle pour attraper le dernier vol en direction de l' Italie. Je fus trop nerveuse pendant tout le vol pour m' assoupir une seule seconde, me demandant si nous arriverions à temps avant que mon amour ne fasse la pire des bêtises: mourir pour moi ou à cause de moi…

Alice avait beau me dire que tout irait bien, que nous le sauverions de sa folie passagère et des griffes des Volturi mais rien y faisait, j' angoissais comme jamais. Tout était partie, d' un coup de téléphone, un «seul» coup de téléphone avait suffit à tout faire basculer. Jake était sur le point de m' embrasser quand ce foutu engin sonore résonna dans la pièce comme si ce gong devait sonner le glas pour nous trois. Jake avait décroché mettant fin à notre baiser non consommé, et en une seconde, il s' était raidi et était devenu d' une froideur que je lui connaissait que lorsque son âme lupine refaisait surface. Je l' entendis parler de Charlie et d' enterrement et il raccrocha en me regardant avec un air blessé et je compris que ce coup de fil m' était destiné et c' est sur cet entrefaites qu' Alice débarqua dans ma cuisine pour m' annoncer la terrible nouvelle: Edward voulait mourir…

J' en voulu à Jake immédiatement mais je n' avais pas le temps de me disputer avec lui pour le moment, il fallait que je sauve mon amour. Jake aurait de mes nouvelles une fois que je serais revenu avec Edward sain et sauf.

Nous avions atterrit en Italie sur le tarmac de l' aéroport de Florence. Alice et moi courrions comme des damnées pour récupérer nos affaires et trouver un moyen de locomotion. Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Alice déboula en trombe avec une voiture jaune canari. Pas très discrète, mais apparemment plus que rapide. Je m' engouffrais à l' intérieur de celle-ci et Alice démarra faisant crisser les pneus sur le macadam. Nous roulions à vive allure, et plus on se rapprochait de Volterra plus je m' énervais. Alice ne m' étais d' aucun secours sachant qu' elle visionnait tout ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines minutes et je voyais bien qu' elle commençait elle aussi à angoisser pour Edward.

Nous arrivâmes au pied de la colline quand je levais les yeux pour apercevoir Volterra. Je sentis une décharge électrique déferler en moi, je criais presque à Alice d' aller plus vite. Elle m' ordonna de me calmer et de l' écouter dans les moindres détails ce que je fis avec difficultés mais il en devait pour sauver Edward. Elle m' indiqua après avoir eu une dernière vision que Edward s' était vu refuser la mort par les Maîtres des lieux et que celui-ci avait pris la décision de les provoquer afin qu' ils n' aient plus le choix de sa mort. J' en eu des frissons. Elle m' indiqua donc où me rendre afin de trouver Edward et de le faire reculer devant la mort. Elle me précisa aussi qu' elle ne viendrait pas sachant qu' il pourrait la voir arriver et accélérer son destin funeste. C' est alors qu' elle me déposa, me souhaita bonne chance, et je me mis à courir comme jamais et j' espérais que mes jambes suivraient le mouvement jusqu' au bout sans embûche. J' arrivais sur la place complètement essoufflée d' avoir couru et de m' être frayée un passage dans toute cette foule qui paradait pour la St Marcus, protecteur des humains contre les forces des ténèbres, quel euphémisme! Je m' arrêtais devant une énorme fontaine qui devait trôner en plein milieu de la place quand celle-ci était vidée de son monde. Je regardais sous le clocher puis dirigeais mon regard vers l' horloge et enfin je descendis encore afin de voir l' endroit où devait se tenir mon amour d' après la vision d' Alice…

Merci d' avoir lu et n' oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et vos mots évidemment sont mon unique salaire...

Bisous les filles et mecs (peut être!^^) à la semaine pro...


	2. Chapter 1 L' inconscience

Les personnages sont toujours à SM et là je m' amuse comme une petite folle...

**Petit coucou de la scribouillarde:** Salut tout le monde... ou devrais-je dire les deux qui ont mis ma fic en «story alert» je vous en remercie beaucoup, ça prouve que je n' écris au moins pas dans le vent... LOL!

Donc c' est en particulier pour vous deux que je met la suite maintenant. Je pense poster les samedis, dites-moi ce que vous en penser? ça laisse le temps aux filles qui sont en cours de rentrer et d' avoir un peu de lecture pour le week-end et à celles qui travaillent, ben pareil, d' être tranquille à la maison! Mais si vous préférez le vendredi ou le dimanche, dîtes, je suis ouverte aux suggestions...

Bon revenons-en à nos moutons, voici le chapitre 1, court, mais vous allez voir avec le temps, ils vont s' agrandir mes chap! Je commence toujours ceux-ci par une ou deux citations. J' aime bien et en général ça résume assez bien mes morceaux de récits.

Donc j' espère que ça vous plaira... (l' angoisse de l' auteur est là... va bientôt se ronger les ongles, surtout si personne ne me dit si vous aimez ou pas!) Enfin, bref, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas...

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Chapitre 1: L' inconscience**

«La douleur qui se tait n' en est que plus funeste»

Mais je ne vis rien. Pas d' Edward. Juste une énorme porte en bois probablement de l' époque seigneuriale. J' avais cessé de respirer me demandant où pouvait-il être. Se pouvait-il que finalement, il ait décidé de repartir de Volterra ayant réaliser son geste idiot puisqu' il ne m' aimait plus, il me l' avait bien fait comprendre donc il ne lui était pas nécessaire de mettre fin à ses jours. Ou se pouvait-il qu' il discute encore de son geste avec les Volturi leur demandant une dernière fois d' exaucer sa volonté? Il fallait que je sache et pour cela, je devais rentrer dans cette énorme bâtisse romaine afin d' en avoir le cœur net. Je me dirigeais vers l' entrée, vers cette immense porte des plus impressionnante quand je ressentis un énorme doute, un doute qui s' insinuait petit à petit en moi, un doute sournois, je n' osais y croire mais…et si j' étais arrivée trop tard? Et si les Volturi avaient mit fin à la vie vampirique de mon amour? Non! C' était impossible, je l' aurais senti. Il m' aurait forcément dit «Adieu», j' aurais forcément entendu son ténor me le soupirer puisque je pouvais l' entendre. Je l' entendais assez souvent depuis qu' il m' avait abandonné. Ce n' était pas des hallucinations, je l' entendais réellement. C' était pour ça que je provoquais des situations dangereuses, non? Je fus prise de tremblement en levant la main pour atteindre la poignée de cette immense porte qui me dominait comme si elle allait m' engloutir une fois que j' aurai passé le pas. Tout à coup, elle m' effrayait et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Puis au moment où j' allais pousser «la gueule de l' enfer», une main glacée se posa sur la mienne. Se pouvait-il que je rêve? C' était sûrement la main d' Edward. J' eu un frisson pas parce que cette main était glacial, ça je m' y étais faite, mais plutôt parce que je me sentais comme soulagée et je fermais les yeux afin d' apprécier ce touché. Mais je redescendis de mon nuage lorsque j' entendis la douce voix d' Alice me murmurer:

«-Bella, non! Me murmura-t-elle.

-Alice! Dis-je un peu surprise par son geste et sa parole.

-Bella, ça ne sert à rien de rentrer dans l' antre des Volturi. Me dit-elle, résignée.

Ce que je trouvais un peu bizarre venant de sa part. Mais elle cherchait probablement à me protéger.

-Oui, je sais, Alice, tu veux me protéger et je t' en remercie mais je dois y aller pour sauver Edward. Et le temps presse. Lui dis-je sur un ton ferme et tranchant pour qu' elle ne puisse pas m' en empêcher davantage.

-Bella, je t' en prie, écoute-moi…me dit-elle suppliante mais je ne la laissais pas terminer sa phrase.

-Alice, je suis venue ici pour sauver ton frère d' une mort certaine. Il a besoin de nous alors si tu ne veux pas m' aider, j' irai seul et advienne que pourra! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir avec moi le récupérer. Ces Volturi te font-ils si peur que ça? Lui dis-je plus qu' énervée devant son air «je baisse les bras».

-C' est pas ça Bella, même si les Volturi me font peur, pour mon frère je serais rentrée avec toi dans l' enfer de la mort mais c' est trop tard Bella! Désolée de te le dire comme ça mais tu m' en laisse pas le choix! Dit-elle implorante.

Je restais prostrée un long moment et mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce que pouvait me dire Alice. Trop tard…pourquoi? Parce qu' Edward était déjà reparti? C' était tout ce que j' avais retenu des quelques mots qu' elle m' avait baragouiné. J' osais lui poser la question.

-Alice? Que veux-tu dire en disant «c' est trop tard»? Demandais-je anxieuse.

Je vis le regard d' Alice sombrer dans la douleur. Si elle avait pu éclater en sanglot, je crois qu' elle l' aurait fait. Alors je compris le sens de ces mots assassins qui venaient de me poignarder en plein cœur telle la lance d' un gladiateur sur le point d' achever son ennemi dans l' arène. Ma souffrance en cet instant était telle que je sentis mon cœur cesser de battre et ma respiration m' abandonner par la même occasion, j' étais entrain de mourir d' amour. Ce terme prenait tout son sens à présent et plus jamais je nierais cette évidence. Je me sentis perdre pied, petit à petit, et sombrer dans l' inconscience puis viendrait probablement la mort et j' attendrais celle-ci avec volupté pour enfin rejoindre mon amour.

**POV ALICE**

Je venais d' avoir cette horrible vision et je savais que c' en était fini de mon frère. Aro venait de l' étêté. Edward n' avait même pas protesté, il ne s' était même pas défendu face à Jane qui avait jouer avec son don afin de torturer mon frère en le faisant souffrir rien que par la pensée. Il n' avait pas bronché lorsque Félix et Démétri s' étaient amusés avec lui en lui assénant des coups presque mortels et n' avait pas résisté quand Aro s' était emparé de ses pensées les plus intimes. Il s' était laissé faire en attendant la fin de sa vie vampirique. Pendant que les deux sous-fifres des Volturi, Félix et Démétri le tenaient de main ferme par les bras, Aro s' était amusé à lui faire part de sa volonté de l' avoir tel un esclave dans son camp car son don de lire dans les âmes l' intéressait au plus haut point. Edward dans un excès de théâtralité lui avait répondu qu' il préférait plutôt mourir que de faire partie du clan des damnés royalistes. Ce qui fit éclater de rire Aro. Et Edward de rajouter qu' il voulait être plus royaliste que le roi. Aro furieux lui avait alors répondu que de toute manière, il était le roi du monde et que rien ne pourrait changer ça et sur ce dernier échange Aro lui dévissa la tête. J' eus juste le temps d' entendre Edward murmurer «j' arrive ma Bella».

A la vue de mon frère mort, je ressentis un immense chagrin mais je ne pouvait malheureusement pas l' exprimer. Tout ce que je pu faire en cet instant était de m' écrouler à genoux, parterre. Une forte douleur s' empara de moi lorsque je réalisais qu' il fallait que je l' apprenne à Bella. Comment allais-je lui dire une chose aussi cruelle? Elle qui avait déjà tant souffert du départ de mon frère. Elle commençait seulement à remonter la pente grâce à Jacob sans nul doute mais je savais qu' elle était toujours amoureuse d' Edward alors comment pourrais-je moi-même lui infliger cela? Pourtant, je n' avais pas le choix. Je voyais dans ma vision qu' elle était sur le point d' entrer dans la demeure des Volturi. Il fallait que j' y aille, maintenant. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me précipitais dans une course vampiriquement effrénée et j' arrivais à hauteur de Bella. Elle ne m' avait pas entendu arriver et je posais une main délicate sur la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux de suite croyant probablement que c' était Edward, j' en fus profondément meurtrie pour mon amie. Elle venait de perdre son seul amour mais ne le savait pas encore ce qui était des plus horribles pour moi. A ce moment, je me demandai comment moi je réagirais si l' on me disait que Jasper venait de mourir et surtout dans ces circonstances. Probablement que je serais inconsolable, peut être même que je voudrais en mourir- si je puis m' exprimer ainsi, moi qui n' aies plus de vie-il fallait donc que je sois la plus douce possible pour lui annoncer cette terrible nouvelle.

Je venais de dire à Bella que tout était fini, que c' était trop tard, que nous avions échoué. Elle m' avait fixé de son regard chocolat n' assimilant pas de suite ce que je venais de lui dire. Puis je vis son regard s' éteindre ce qui me serra le cœur -enfin si j' avais eu un cœur c' est ce qu' il se serait passé-elle était restée prostrée, ne disant mot. Je sentais que son cœur était entrain de se disloquer, j' entendais son poul ralentir étrangement et son souffle disparaitre. Se peut-il qu' elle puisse mourir à cet instant? J' espérais que non. Je n' avais pas la possibilité de la ramener à la vie car moi-même je n' avais plus de souffle, je ne respirais plus alors comment ferais-je pour la réanimer? Il y avait cette dernière solution, celle que mon frère lui avait tant de fois refusé mais je doute qu' elle aurait voulu ça, une éternité pour pleurer son amour perdu. Je n' étais pas cruelle à ce point. J' étais entrain de réfléchir aux solutions possibles afin de ramener Bella à la vie quand je la vis sombrer dans le néant. Elle n' avait même pas hurler ni même pleurer, pas une larme dans ses yeux ne pointait. Elle s' était écroulée de chagrin et je la rattrapais avant qu' elle ne heurte le sol. Elle était en état de choc, probablement.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Bella avait perdu connaissance. C' était certainement la seule façon qu' elle avait trouvé pour se protéger de la douleur liée à la perte d' un être cher. Mais elle respirait. Mal. Mais elle respirait et ça c' était déjà pas mal. Ça voulait dire que malgré tout elle était plus forte que ce que tout le monde pensait. J' avais repris la voiture que j' avais réussi à garer quelques heures auparavant aux portes de la ville fortifiée et avait installer Bella à l' intérieur en prenant soin de l' attacher. Je conduisis jusqu' à l' aéroport espérant que Bella se serait réveillée et que l' on puisse rejoindre Forks le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait besoin de retrouver les gens qu' elle aimait. Elle allait avoir besoin de soutien, soutien qu' elle trouverait je l' espère, en les personnes de Charlie et de Jacob et de ses autres amis afin de parvenir à soulager son chagrin et de le faire disparaitre petit à petit. Même si ça prendrait du temps c' était tout ce que je pouvais espérer pour elle. Je serai là aussi, si toutefois elle avait besoin de moi mais je ne lui imposerais pas ma présence du fait du lien qui m' unissait à Edward.

Arrivées à l' aéroport de Florence, Bella n' était toujours pas sortie du néant ce qui m' obligea à prendre une chambre dans un hôtel non loin de celui-ci. Je dus dire au réceptionniste que nous avions fait un long voyage mon amie et moi et que celle-ci s' était endormie comme une masse et que je ne voulais pas la réveiller et qu' il me serait bien utile si un charmant jeune homme pouvait la transporter jusqu' à notre chambre. Ne pouvant pas la porter moi-même sinon ça risquerait de les surprendre s' ils voyaient une frêle jeune femme en déplacer une autre comme si celle-ci était une plume! Bref, ils s' exécutèrent!

Bella reposait maintenant dans un lit une personne et un autre lit jumeau m' était destiné sachant que je ne l' utiliserais pas j' en profitais pour m' y assoir et réfléchir à ce que j' allais faire maintenant. Il fallait que je prévienne ma famille, je ne doutais pas qu' Esmée et Carlisle auraient un chagrin immense. Mon amoureux accuserait le coup c' est pour sûr! Il avait tant perdu d' être qu' il avait aimé qu' il en était anesthésié. Quant à Rosalie et Emmett, ma foi! Rosalie accuserait certainement Bella d' en être responsable, elle ne l' avait jamais porté dans son cœur. Emmett, lui irait probablement régler son compte à quelques ours et autres pumas afin de passer sa rage et son impuissance face à cette nouvelle. Il me fallait aussi prévenir Charlie, déjà parce que Bella était partie depuis quelques jours sans lui donner de nouvelles, elle lui avait juste laisser une lettre en survolant la cause de son départ. Et puis parce que j' allais lui ramener sa fille à nouveau dans un triste état et encore une fois à cause de mon frère-paix à son âme-ce qui allait encore l' inquiéter au plus haut point. Pauvre homme, il allait encore devoir subir le chagrin de Bella ce qui finirait par le tuer si ça continuait, si sa fille continuait à fréquenter un monde qui n' était pas pour elle. Enfin, il fallait aussi que j' appelle Jacob et même si ça ne me plaisait pas que ce chien soit dans la vie de Bella, il fallait bien avouer qu' il avait pris soin d' elle. Il l' avait fait à nouveau sourire et ça c' était ce qu' il y avait de plus important pour moi. Elle était heureuse quand elle était en sa présence, je l' avais bien vu et je ne doutais pas qu' un jour il se passerait quelque chose entre eux et quelque part cela me soulagea un peu car il saurait la protéger, il était assez fort pour ça. Et une chose dont j' étais sûr c' était qu' il l' aimait profondément et assez pour la sortir de son chagrin. Enfin c' était ce que j' espérais pour elle. Je me levais un instant du lit afin de voir comment Bella allait. Elle ne reprenait pas connaissance ce qui m' inquiétais énormément. Je poserai la question sur l' état de santé de Bella, à Carlisle quand je l' aurais au téléphone d' ici quelques minutes. Je touchais le front de mon amie, on dirait qu' elle avait chaud, elle faisait peut être un peu de fièvre, sans doute…cela voulait dire que son corps réagissait quand même. Je pris mon portable dans mon petit sac et me dirigea vers la salle de bain, je ne tenais pas à ce que Bella m' entende même si celle-ci avait enfermé sa conscience au fond de son corps, elle pouvait probablement m' entendre. Je m' éclipsais donc et tapais sur le bouton de rappel du téléphone qui m' indiquais le numéro de la maison. Bip…bip…bip…quelqu' un décrocha:

«-Dr Cullen à l' appareil, j' écoute…

-Carlisle? C' est Alice. Dis-je en soupirant.

-Alice? Mais où étais-tu passée? Tu es partie sans même nous dire quoi que ce soit! Dit-il d' une façon réprimandable.

-Oui, je sais Carlisle mais c' était urgent, je n' avais pas de temps à perdre! Je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas. Dis-je de façon rassurante même si je savais que je n' arrivais pas à l' être.

-Ok. Mais où es-tu?

-Je suis en Italie, à Florence pour être exact…avec Bella…je n' eus pas le temps d' en dire plus.

-Mais que fais-tu en Italie avec Bella? Me dit-il déconcerté.

Puis soudain, je n' entendis mot. Il avait compris ce que pouvait signifier le fait que Bella et moi soyons en Italie.

-Carlisle? Dis-je hésitante.

-Dis-moi que tout va bien, Alice. Me dit-il, essayant de cacher l' émotion qui pointait déjà dans sa voix.

-Carlisle, je suis désolée. Je…nous sommes arrivées trop tard. Edward n' est plus là, Papa!

C' était peut être la première fois que j' appelais Carlisle «papa» mais là je pensais que ça nous ferait du bien à tous les deux. Il accusa le coup mais je sentais bien qu' il était dévasté. Après tout Edward avait été le premier de la famille à être transformé, ils étaient restés tous les deux pendant quelques décennies jusqu' à ce que Carlisle sauve Esmée d' une mort certaine.

-Carlisle? Tu es toujours là? Dis-je en m' inquiétant.

-Oui, Alice. Me répondit-il d' une voix morne.

-Ecoute, Bella ne va pas très bien et je m' inquiète pour elle.

-Comment est-elle?

-Et bien en fait, elle a perdu connaissance juste après lui avoir annoncer pour Edward et elle ne s' est toujours pas réveillée et j' ai l' impression qu' elle a un peu de fièvre. Pas très élevée.

-Ok. Elle est en état de choc. Le seul problème est que ça peut durer des jours voire des semaines! Dit-il navré.

-Carlisle, le problème est qu' il faut qu' on rentre à Forks et je ne peux pas prendre l' avion tant qu' elle ne se réveille pas! Lui dis-je réellement inquiète et pour la santé de Bella et pour le fait que nous étions dans un pays étranger.

-Je sais Alice, mais il faut faire avec! Tu m' as dit qu' elle faisait de la fièvre? C' est plutôt bon signe ça veut dire que son corps lutte!

-Oui, c' est ce que j' ai pensé aussi.

-Ecoute, si ça ne va pas mieux d' ici quelques jours, amène-la aux urgences de l' hôpital de Florence et peut être qu' eux pourront te donner quelque chose à lui administrer. S' il le faut fais-les m' appeler ça ira plus vite!

-Ok, merci Carlisle, je te tiens au courant de l' évolution. Embrasses les autres pour moi. Dis à Esmée que je l' aime et que je serais bientôt de retour. Peux-tu me passer Jasper, s' il te plait?

-Bien sûr. Me dit-il en soupirant. Je le voyais déjà aller annoncer la nouvelle à Esmée.

-Allo, Alice?

-Jasper…soufflais-je.

-Qu' y a-t-il ma chérie? Carlisle est livide, si l' on peut dire! Et où étais-tu? Je me suis fait un sang d' encre! Me gronda-t-il.

-Jasper? C' est Edward…il est…mort…Lui dis-je déconfite.

-Oh!

C' est tout ce qu' il put me sortir. Je lui expliquai rapidement comment cela c' était passé. Il me demanda comment allait Bella, je lui répondis.

-J' ai hâte que tu rentres. M' avait-il ajouté d' un ton usé. Et je devais bien l' avouer que moi aussi il me tardait de rentrer à la maison auprès des miens afin de commencer notre deuil.

-Moi aussi. J' arrive bientôt ne t' en fait pas!»

Puis j' avais raccroché, pour re-décrocher aussitôt le téléphone afin d' appeler Charlie. J' eus celui-ci au bout de deux sonneries, il devait attendre probablement que Bella l' appelle et devait être accroché au téléphone à se morfondre d' inquiétude, chose que je comprenais. Je lui fis part du décès d' Edward en lui précisant qu' il s' était suicidé en restant vague sur les tenants et les aboutissants. Je lui précisai que Bella était avec moi et que nous rentrerions quand celle-ci irait un peu mieux. Charlie paniqua et voulu que je lui passe Bella. Je lui mentis donc en lui signifiant que Bella dormait car elle avait été suffisamment choquée et qu' il fallait lui laisser un peu de temps avant de rentrer. Charlie râlait à tout va en disant que c' était pas possible que mon frère la blessait perpétuellement puis se radoucit et s' excusa pour le manque de tact et me signifia ses plus sincères condoléances. Je l' excusais et lui promit de prendre soin de Bella et que nous serions bientôt de retour et que je le tiendrais informé dès que nous nous déciderions à partir. Je soupirais fort après cet appel. Charlie était quelqu' un de bien et j' appréhendais notre retour à Bella et à moi parce que je ne savais absolument pas dans quel état j' allais ramener mon amie à sa famille. Je n' avais pas eu de vision depuis l' annonce de la mort d' Edward à Bella. C' était flippant. Je ne la voyais plus. Comme si elle était morte! C' était presque le cas d' ailleurs.

Il me restait un dernier appel à effectuer et pas l' un des moindre. Il fallait que je prévienne le clébard! Je ne savais pas s' il voudrait bien me parler ou même écouter ce que j' avais à lui dire au sujet de Bella car celle-ci l' avait quand même planté là, sur le perron de sa maison pour aller sauver son ex alors que quelques minutes avant elle était sur le point de l' embrasser! Allait-il lui pardonner? Si tel était le cas, je l' entendais déjà vociférer comme un dingue au téléphone en me disant que nous étions que des sangsues répugnantes et patati et patata! Mais j' avais pas le choix, il était le seul à pouvoir guérir Bella. Il était le seul qui ne la laisserait pas tomber.

Je pris le portable en main et me rendit compte que je n' avais pas son numéro! Forcément, nous étions des ennemis naturels, nous n' allions pas commencer à copiner de si tôt! J' allai fouiller dans le sac à dos de Bella afin d' y trouver le numéro du chien galeux dans son téléphone, je pianotais le numéro trouvé sur le mien et envoya l' appel. Il ne répondit pas de suite. Je tombai sur son répondeur mais ne laissai aucun message. Je raccrochai et relançai l' appel aussitôt. Trois tonalité plus tard, j' entendis un voix curieuse, un son rauque et guttural. Pouvait-il savoir que c' était moi?

«-Allo, Jacob? dis-je dans le doute.

-Qui est-ce? Me demanda-t-il d' une voix plutôt dure.

-C' est Alice…

Je n' entendis mot. Puis une sorte de soupir s' échappa dans le téléphone.

-Qu' est-ce que tu veux? Me demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Je veux juste te prévenir de la situation actuelle. Lui dis-je sérieusement.

-Me dire quoi, hein, Alice? Qu' elle lui a sauvé la vie et qu' ils roucoulent à nouveau comme au bon vieux temps! Ça merci, mais tu aurais pu t' éviter cet appel, je le savais déjà! Me dit-il d' un ton plus qu' amer. Je sentais la colère bouillonner en lui. Il reprit.

-Bon je crois que tout est dit, non? Alors, j' ai plein de trucs à faire si tu veux bien. Entre autre, quelques vampires à exterminer. Et c' est pas la peine de rappeler pour prendre de mes nouvelles et dis à Bella que je lui souhaite d' être heureuse. Dit-il cyniquement.

-Jacob, laisse-moi en placer une, ce n' est pas ça du tout!

-Ah oui et c' est quoi? Finalement, il a pas voulu d' elle alors elle se souvient que j' existe c' est ça?

Dieu que ce foutu cabot était têtu. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de penser ça. Il devait souffrir atrocement pour être aussi amer.

-Bon Dieu, laisse-moi parler! Edward est mort! Lâchais-je d' un seul trait.

Il eut le souffle coupé et mit un certain temps avant de reprendre sa respiration. Je savais à quoi il pensait.

-Et Bella? Me demanda-t-il tout en ayant peur de la réponse.

Il perdait pied lui aussi. Il fallait que je le rassure de suite.

-Bella est toujours en vie mais elle est choquée. A vrai dire, elle a perdu connaissance et ne s' est toujours pas réveillée.

Je l' entendis reprendre sa respiration. Une respiration saccadée.

-Elle va se réveiller n' est-ce pas? Me dit-il d' une voix de petit garçon désorienté.

-Je l' espère, Jacob. Dès qu' elle est réveillée, on rentre à Forks et ce serait bien si tu pouvais venir nous chercher à l' aéroport afin qu' elle voit que tu es là…pour elle! Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ou est-ce que c' est au-dessus de tes moyens?

-Oui, je peux.

-Merci, Jacob. Au fait?

-Oui?

-Elle va avoir besoin de toi, Jacob et plus que tu ne l' imagines. Alors ne la lâche pas!

-Je sais c' est pas un scoop! Et non j' ai pas l' intention de me dérober comme l' a fait ton frère! Et toutes mes condoléances, Alice. Me dit-il très sincèrement.

Même si c' était plus pour moi que par rapport à Bella parce que je savais qu' il détestait mon frère au plus profond de ses tripes.

-Merci. Je te tiens au courant. Lui dis-je résolue.

Je raccrochai le téléphone et je soupirais. Maintenant, il fallait prier pour que Bella se réveille et ce, le plus tôt possible. Je la veillais donc toute la nuit. Elle avait des crises de fièvre, tantôt elle avait chaud et suait à grosse goutte, tantôt elle avait froid et grelotait. Je m' étais mise dans un fauteuil juste à côté d' elle afin de la rassurer et de pouvoir la surveiller. Je ne dormis pas, je n' en avais pas besoin.

**POV JACOB**

Alice venait de m' appeler. Sur le coup, je m' étais demandé ce que pouvait bien me vouloir cette sangsue! Puis, elle commença à me parler de Bella et au son de sa voix j' avais senti que quelque chose clochait. Alors comme à mon habitude, je grognais avant même de savoir pourquoi. Alice m' appelais d' Italie pour me parler de Bella et ne lui laissait placer un mot. Je vociférais en gros que Bella et sa clique de vampires pouvaient bien aller au Diable, même si ce n' est pas ce que je souhaitais au fond de moi pour Bella. Mais j' étais blessé qu' elle puisse lui accordé son pardon, lui qui l' avait tellement fait souffrir et de sûr à mon propre détriment. Je tremblais de la tête au pied, luttant pour ne pas me transformer, la chaleur montait le long de ma colonne vertébrale la léchant dans les moindres recoins. Puis, elle retomba aussi facilement qu' elle était montée lorsqu' Alice m' appris qu' Edward était mort. J' en restais bouche-bée, le souffle coupé par l' annonce. J' eus du mal à récupérer ma voix et tremblais déjà à nouveau face à l' idée qui était déjà entrain de prendre place dans ma tête, j' avais, tout à coup, peur pour Bella. Peur qu' elle ne soit elle aussi partie pour toujours. Je demandais à Alice d' une voix fluette si celle-ci était toujours en vie sans oser prononcer ces terribles mots. Elle me rassura en me disant qu' elle était bel et bien vivante mais qu' il y avait un problème, elle était en état de choc et avait perdu connaissance. Je sentais la bile montée dans ma bouche mais la ravalait. Alice me prévint qu' elles ne rentreraient que lorsque Bella se réveillerait de sa torpeur. Elle me tiendrait au courant et me demanda si je pouvais venir les chercher à l' aéroport quand le moment serait venu. J' acquiesçais évidemment. Alice me prévint aussi que Bella aurait besoin de moi pour la soutenir. Et c' était ce que je faisais de mieux: soutenir Bella! Je la chérirais jusqu' à ma mort, croyez-moi!

**POV ALICE**

Le lendemain matin, toujours rien. Pas d' évolution dans l' état de santé de Bella. J' étais vraiment inquiète. Je décidais donc de lui parler afin de voir si je pouvais lui extirper une réaction. Mais rien. Je me rassis sur mon fauteuil auprès d' elle et ne bougea guère plus de la matinée à part pour aller à la salle de bain afin d' y prendre un gant de toilette pour la rafraichir un peu. Puis vers 15 heures, la réaction tant attendu ce fit. Alléluia! Elle avait ouvert les yeux. Enfin. Je soupirais de soulagement.

«-Oh Bella! Comment te sens-tu? Question idiote! Mais j' étais soulagée.

Cependant, elle ne me répondit pas. Elle avait les yeux fixes. Probablement encore en état de choc.

-Bella, s' il te plait, répond-moi, dis-moi quelque chose! La suppliais-je doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

Mais toujours pas de réponse. Je passais délicatement ma main sur sa joue. Elle ne bougea pas.

-Bella, je vais chercher quelque chose à manger aux distributeurs dans le hall de l' hôtel. Je reviens de suite et je pourrais enfin appeler l' aéroport pour réserver nos billets d' avion. On rentre à Forks! Lui dis-je sachant très bien qu' elle m' entendait mais qu' elle ne piperait mot.»

Je m' exécutais dans mes tâches. Bella ne toucha pas un morceau de son menu festin constitué de gâteaux, chips et autres sucreries. J' avais réservé le vol. Nous devions prendre l' avion ce soir à 20 heures direction Forks. Bella ne dormit que très peu. Elle n' avait toujours pas parler, ni pleurer d' ailleurs. L' heure tournait et il nous fallait partir. J' aidais Bella à se lever.

«-Bella? On doit y aller. Est-ce que ça ira? Peux-tu marcher? Lui demandais-je en vain.

Elle se leva, chancela un peu sur ses jambes dépourvues de force. Je la soutenais.

-Ok Bella, on y va.»

J' avais ramassé toutes nos affaires. Nous partîmes.

0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0


	3. Chapter 2 Retour à Forks

Pour toujours ces magnifiques personnages seront à SM et moi je ne ferais que les manipuler pour mon plus grand plaisir et le vôtre bien sûr...

**Petits remerciements**: Merci aux filles qui ont mis ma fic en "story alert" et en "story fav" ça me touche et ça me fait peur à la fois... j' espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes...

Donc voilà ce chapitre deux, pas très long non plus, et pas très gai, vous devez bien vous en douter. Pas d' action pour celui-ci encore mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. J' ai essayé de bien vous montrer les différentes émotions de chacun et j' espère que j' aurai réussi...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 2: Retour à Forks**

«C' est ici le combat du jour et de la nuit»

**POV BELLA**

Alice m' avait ramené à Forks. Jake était venu nous chercher à l' aéroport. J' étais dans un état second. Il m' avait pris délicatement dans ses bras mais je n' avais eu aucune réaction. Comment aurais-je pu en avoir d' ailleurs, j' étais morte à l' intérieur seul mon corps vivait encore malgré moi. J' avais perdu le seul être qui comptait le plus pour moi. Je n' étais plus qu' une coquille vide. Je n' avais plus aucune émotion.

Nous étions arrivés chez moi et Charlie nous attendait sur le pas de la porte. Il avait du se faire un sang d' encre. Jake me portait. Je me laissais faire. J' entendis mon père s' adresser à Alice et à Jacob.

«-Comment va-t-elle? Demanda-t-il à Alice.

-Elle est éveillée mais elle n' a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis que…dit Alice sans finir la fin de sa phrase.

J' avais envie de hurler mais n' y arrivais pas. Mon père s' adressa à Jacob.

-Jake, tu devrais monter Bella dans sa chambre, mon garçon, s' il te plait.

Jake m' amena dans ma chambre et me déposa dans mon lit. Il passa sa main brûlante sur ma joue. Geste qui voulait simplement dire qu' il serait là pour moi. Cependant, j' avais l' impression de m' en foutre totalement. Habituellement, la présence de Jacob, me faisait du bien, me réconfortait et pour la première fois depuis des mois, cela ne me faisait aucun effet. Il était à côté de moi et rien ne se passait. Mon soleil avait lui aussi disparu. Jacob murmura doucement près de mon oreille.

-Je te promet de veiller sur toi, Bella! Et je te promet que ça va aller à nouveau. Me dit-il la voix étranglée par l' émotion de me voir sans réaction, probablement.»

Puis, il redescendit voir mon père et Alice. J' entendais des voix, plutôt un brouhaha qui me venait du ré de chaussé.

**POV JACOB**

Je redescendais au salon afin de pouvoir parler avec Charlie et Alice. Je voulais savoir ce qu' il en était exactement de la santé de Bella et savoir ce qui s' était passé en Italie. Bien sûr, j' aurai la même version que Charlie mais je comptais sur Alice pour qu' elle me raconte la «vraie» vérité. Je voulais aussi savoir ce que je devrais faire dans les semaines à venir afin de veiller sur Bella au mieux. Ça me rendait dingue de la voir dans l' état là, si j' avais pu tuer ce maudit vampire de mes propres mains, je l' aurais fait. Mais pour l' instant, c' était Bella le plus important.

«-Charlie? Il faudrait peut être appeler un médecin pour Bella. Dis-je comme si c' était un ordre.

-Euh, oui. Tu as raison, fiston. Je vais appeler le Dr Gérandy. Dit-il légèrement dépassé par les évènements.

C' est alors qu' Alice parla à son tour en posant une main gantée sur le bras de Charlie.

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Charlie, je peux appeler Carlisle. Je pense que mieux que quiconque saura soigner Bella.

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger ton père, surtout dans de pareilles circonstances. Je pense qu' il préfère rester en famille afin de pleurer ton frère. Dit-il avec gênes.

-Non, je pense que ça ira. Et si c' est pour Bella, il le fera. Dit-elle en insistant légèrement.

-Bon ok! Mais vraiment si ça ne le dérange pas, promis?

-C' est bon Charlie, j' appelle. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Alice téléphona au Dr Croc. Celui-ci déboula dans le quart d' heure qui suivit. Il frappa à la porte, j' allais lui ouvrir. Je me mis de côté afin qu' il rentre et le saluait au passage. Même si je ne portais pas la famille Cullen dans mon cœur, j' étais soulagé qu' il soit venu. Je sentais que le Doc était quelqu' un de bien malgré mes appréhensions sur le fait que c' était un vampire et qu' il empuantait mes narines de loup. Les gens de Forks étaient contents de ses services. Et surtout, il aimait Bella comme sa propre fille.

-Bonjour, Jacob. Me dit-il gentiment.

-Docteur…mes condoléances. Lui dis-je d' un ton neutre.

-Merci. Me dit-il en me fixant dans les yeux quelques secondes.

Je comprenais sa souffrance face à la mort de son fils mais moi je n' arrivais pas à m' émouvoir de la disparition de cette foutue sangsue. Il se dirigea vers Alice et Charlie.

-Mr Swan. Alice. Dit-il en serrant la main de Charlie.

-Dr Cullen, je dois vous présenter toutes mes condoléances et vous remercier d' être là pour ma fille. Dit Charlie gêné.

-Merci. Où est Bella? Demanda-t-il.

-En haut, dans sa chambre. Je vous y conduit. Dit Charlie prenant la tête du groupe.

-Merci. Je pense que Jacob et Alice devrait attendre en bas. Dit le Docteur.»

Alice et moi acquiescions d' un signe de tête. Ça tombait bien, je voulais parler à Alice. Charlie et le Docteur Croc montèrent voir Bella. Et moi, je commençais à tourner en rond comme un loup en cage.

Alice essaya de me rassurer en me disant que tout irait bien maintenant, que Bella était rentrée à Forks et que les gens qui l' aimaient, étaient à ses côtés pour l' épauler dans cette terrible tragédie. Tragédie? Oui, c' était une tragédie de voir Bella dans une catatonie pareil! Et pas parce que cette tique immonde avait quitté la terre!-J' espérais même qu' il rôtirait en enfer!-Mais parce qu' il fallait tout recommencer depuis le début à condition que Bella veuille bien faire un effort et ça c' était moins sûr. Je me mettais à sa place, même si c' était dur, si je la perdais, je crois que j' en mourrais aussi. Et j' avais peur de cette option parce que là, à vrai dire, on marchait sur le fil du rasoir. La vérité est que je n' avais jamais été aussi proche de la perdre et dans tous les sens du terme. J' avais peur que notre relation change. J' avais peur qu' elle m' en veuille. J' avais peur de ne jamais plus pouvoir vivre quelque chose avec elle. J' étais littéralement submergé par la peur de ne jamais plus la voir vivre vraiment sans se poser de question. Mon cœur se serra et je fus prit d' un fort tremblement tellement l' émotion me gagnait. Je fermais les yeux afin de me concentrer pour ne pas exploser et j' entendis Alice me parler.

«-Jacob? Il faut que tu te calmes. Me dit-elle angoissée.

-Facile à dire! Bella ne va pas bien et je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Grognai-je.

-ça va s' arranger, Jacob. Bella est plus forte qu' on ne le pense. Dit-elle de sa douce voix un peu trop aigüe pour mes oreilles de loup, tout de même!

Je tremblais déjà un peu moins. Peut être le fait de discuter avec Alice.

-Je sais ça. Lui dis-je hargneusement.

-Je peux te poser une question? me dit-elle délicatement.

Certainement pour ne pas que je refuse! Maudit vampire! Il savait parler et vous mettre dans la situation où vous ne pouvez pas refuser.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu aimes Bella? Me demanda-t-elle sans sourciller.

Et bien moi pour le coup, j' étais déstabilisé. Qu' est-ce qui lui prenait de me poser une question pareille? Ne connaissait-elle pas déjà la réponse?

-Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse à ta question, non? Avec tes dons de clairvoyance, tu as bien du voir ça dans tes visions! Dis-je d' un air nonchalant.

-Et bien non, figure-toi! Je t' ai déjà dit que je ne te voyais pas! Toi et ta meute!

-Ah oui c' est vrai! Dis-je. Quelque part cela m' arrangeait bien qu' elle ne nous voit pas et c' était toujours bon à savoir. J' étais perdu dans mes pensées quand Alice m' en sorti.

-J' aimerais que tu me répondes, Jacob, c' est important!

-Euhhh, oui, excuses-moi! Je pris une grande inspiration. Tu le sais parfaitement bien ce que j' éprouve pour Bella mais puisque tu veux l' entendre et bien, oui, je l' aime. Je suis très amoureux d' elle. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question?

-Parce que je pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir la tirer de là, de cette catatonie! Alors s' il te plait, fait tout ton possible. Me dit-elle avec un air désemparé.

-Mais tu seras là pour elle aussi? Je doute d' y arriver seul cette fois-ci!

Même si ça ne me plaisait pas de dire ça, je pensais sur l' instant que cela serait nécessaire à Bella d' avoir Alice auprès d' elle afin de la sortir de son mutisme. Voilà que je faisais alliance avec une vampire maintenant, j' étais devenu dingue ou quoi? Ma pire ennemie! En plus, il faudrait que je supporte cette puanteur qui me brûlait le nez! Non mais ça n' allait pas bien! Mais pourtant j' étais prêt à le faire si c' était pour sauver Bella! Alice me répondit.

-Oui je serais présente si Bella me le demande mais je ne veux pas être trop dans son environnement de peur de lui rappeler mon frère. J' ai peur de lui faire du mal sans le vouloir. Me dit-elle désappointée.

-Oui, je peux comprendre. Mais saches que Bella t' aime beaucoup. Admis-je avec une boule dans la gorge car ça m' étouffais à moitié de l' avouer.

-Je sais, Jacob! Merci.

-C' est pour Bella que je fais ça. Rien de plus!»

Notre conversation s' était finie sur le récit de ce qu' il s' était passé en Italie et j' avais vraiment de la peine pour Bella mais j' avais aussi la bile qui me remontait au fond de la gorge tellement j' en voulais à cette sangsue pour le mal qu' il causait à nouveau à la femme que j' aimais. J' avais déjà eu beaucoup trop de mal à lui faire remonter la pente après leur rupture et je trouvais injuste d' être toujours celui qui devait ramasser les morceaux après le passage de Mr le vampire parfait qui se sauvait au moindre problème! Quel valeureux «Prince Charmant» faisait-il là! Même pas capable d' assumer sa relation! Bon c' était aussi bien parce que Bella méritait mieux et qu' elle était perpétuellement en danger avec lui et le reste de sa famille ce qui me faisait enrager plus d' une fois d' ailleurs!

J' entendis Charlie et le Doc redescendre. On allait avoir des nouvelles de la santé de Bella ce qui me préoccupait davantage. Ils arrivèrent au salon, le Docteur Cullen faisait grise mine...euphémisme, vu son teint d' albâtre! Je vissais mon regard au sien d' un air déterminé, ne lâchant pas une seule miette des émotions qui pourraient le trahir. Charlie s' écroula dans son vieux fauteuil qui n' avait plus de couleur mais qui à l' origine devait être dans les tons marrons et beige à rayures, dans lequel il aimait regarder ces matchs de Superbowl et de baseball. Il avait l' air d' être perdu, désemparé. Je tentais une approche.

«-Charlie? Ça va? Lui demandai-je, inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas, Jake...»

Il m' avait répondu dans un souffle tellement faible que j' en eus des frissons. Alors, c' était si grave que ça? Bella était vraiment pas bien du tout? J' en avais la nausée rien qu' à le penser. La bile remontait et des frissons commençaient à me lécher la colonne vertébrale. Je serrai les poings et fermai les yeux afin de me concentrer davantage pour ne pas péter un câble et me transformer sous les yeux de Charlie qui aurait été incrédule sans nul doute. Je respirai un grand coup profondément et réussi à me calmer. J' attendis ensuite que quelqu' un daigne bien vouloir parler ce qui arriva très vite. Carlisle reprit.

«-Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Bella m' inquiète! Je ne peux diagnostiquer quoi que ce soit pour l' instant. Elle est en bonne santé du moins physiquement pour le moment mais je ne peux pas en dire autant pour son mental. Elle a reçu un sacré choc et je ne sais pas encore comment elle va le surmonter. Tout ce que j' espère c' est que cela ne durera pas longtemps et qu' elle va réagir et ne pas tomber dans la dépression. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de soutien et c' est là que vous devez intervenir. Avait-il dit en s' adressant à chacun de nous du regard pour cette dernière parole. J' osais une question.

-Docteur?

-Oui, Jacob.

-Vous avez dit qu' elle allait bien physiquement pour le moment. Qu' entendez-vous par «pour le moment»?

-Jacob, je ne te cache pas que si Bella ne réagit pas rapidement son état de santé va devenir inquiétant dans le sens où elle va probablement refuser de se nourrir, de bouger et elle va rester prostrée ce qui va forcément entraîner à un moment ou un autre des carences dans son organisme.

-Et qu' est-ce qui va se passer si Bella en arrive là? Même si je m' en doutais en attendant la réponse.

-Et bien, je serais obligé de l' interner à l' hôpital afin de la nourrir et de la soigner du mieux que l' on peut avec des cachets et autres sondes nourricières. Ce qui n' est pas simple et peut être dangereux au bout d' un moment mais c' est aussi très désagréable pour le patient. Les cachets, quant à eux, risque de l' abrutir plus qu' autre chose. Alors, croyez-moi, je ne veux pas en arriver là.

-Alors, que doit-on faire Doc? Demandais-je une boule dans la gorge.

-Il va falloir être présent, très présent même! Il faudra, je pense dans un premier temps, lui donner à manger à la petite cuillère et des choses faciles à absorber. Il va aussi falloir la stimuler, lui parler tous les jours même si elle ne vous répond pas, elle vous entend ne l' oubliez pas. La surveiller le plus souvent possible aussi, évitez de la laisser seule trop longtemps parce que je ne suis pas certain de sa volonté de vivre.»

Quand j' entendis cette dernière phrase, mon sang se glaça. Là, mes émotions étaient terriblement mise à rude épreuves et se mélangeaient. Je ne savais plus ni quoi penser, ni comment réagir, ni quoi faire. C' était un supplice pour moi d' entendre tout ça. D' entendre que la fille de mon coeur pouvait à tout moment mettre fin à sa vie à cause de la mort d' une sangsue répugnante qui l' avait abandonné depuis plusieurs mois. Ça me tuait littéralement. Mais il fallait que je me reprenne et que je sois là pour Bella, encore une fois. J' allais donc écouter le médecin-vampire et veiller sur Bella coute que coute, vaille que vaille!

«-Ok, je pense pouvoir aider Bella et veiller sur elle. Si Charlie me le permet bien sûr. Avais-je dit avec une détermination que seul peut être un soldat pouvait réussir à déployer pour sauver ses pairs et sa patrie.

-Fiston, tu as déjà réussi à sauver ma fille une première fois et je sais que tu peux réitérer. Je te laisse carte blanche. M' avait dit Charlie d' une voix presque désemparée.

-Merci Charlie, je vous promet de tout faire pour la sortir de là.

-Juste une dernière chose, demandait Carlisle, si vous pouviez faire en sorte que ses amis viennent la visiter cela pourrait l' aider davantage.

-Très bien. Merci Docteur Cullen. Avais-je dit reconnaissant.

-De rien. Et prenez bien soin de Bella, je ne voudrais pas qu' il lui arrive quelque chose, j' en serais très affecté.

-Je veillerais sur elle.

Charlie s' était levé avec difficultés pour remercier le Doc et le raccompagner à la porte.

-Merci Docteur. Et bon courage pour la suite. Avait-il dit.

-Je vous en prie et merci.

Carlisle s' était retourné vers moi et ajouta:

-J' ai fait une piqûre à Bella pour qu' elle dorme un peu. J' espère qu' elle somnolera quelques heures. Donc, tu peux monter la voir mais ne fais pas de bruit.

-Pas de soucis. Je vais aller voir comment elle est et il faut que je me rende à La Push pour prévenir mon père que je ne rentrerais pas pendant quelques jours et prendre quelques affaires.

-Bien. Appelez-moi si il y a le moindre problème. Je viendrais sur le champ.

-Ok. Merci. Dis-je.»

Le Docteur Croc pris congé. Alice me prévint qu' il fallait aussi qu' elle parte mais qu' elle voulait monter voir Bella une minute. J' acquiesçais. Elle monta. Charlie, quant à lui s' était rassit dans son fauteuil. Il avait les traits tirés, il devait être épuisé.

«-Charlie, ça va aller, je vais m' occuper de Bella et vous aussi vous allez l' aider, ok?

-Oui, Jake, mais je ne sais pas comment! Dit-il peiné.

-Vous êtes un super papa pour Bella. Elle vous adore et vous saurez trouver comment l' aider j' en suis sûr! Le rassurai-je.»

Charlie avait vraiment besoin d' être rassuré ce que je comprenais. Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur sachant que Bella avait déjà eu ce genre de réaction après que cette stupide tique l' ait laissé et qu' il n' avait rien pu faire à part être présent. Il l' avait laissé émerger et avait cogné du poing sur la table voyant que sa fille se laissait aller. Ce qui avait eu pour effet de l' envoyer à moi. Mais pour le moment, il fallait que Charlie se réveille aussi qu' il percute, c' était la vie de Bella qui était en jeu. Charlie reprit.

«-Oui, peut être, je n' en sais rien. Je ne sais plus rien.

Il fallait que je le brusque pour qu' il se bouge.

-Bon sang, Charlie! C' est pour votre fille qu' il faut se battre! Elle n' est pas morte! Elle ne va juste pas bien. Alors, bougez-vous bon Dieu! Dis-je en colère.

-Attention, mon garçon, ne jure pas comme ça dans ma maison ou je te botte les fesses! Avait dit Charlie les sourcils froncés.

-Ok, Charlie! Dis-je en soufflant.

Enfin, il réagissait. J' étais soulagé. Je n' aurais pas à me soucier de savoir si Charlie serait capable de veiller sur Bella parce qu' il fallait aussi que je puisse dormir de temps en temps et que je fasse mes rondes avec la meute même si je savais que Sam pourrait se débrouiller sans moi quelques temps, il fallait quand même que je puisse me dégourdir les pattes et que je m' informe des derniers évènements en vue et il restait la menace «Victoria» à ne pas laisser à la légère. Et je ne voulais prendre aucun risque pour la meute comme pour Bella.

Alice redescendit de la chambre de Bella, nous salua Charlie et moi en nous promettant qu' elle reviendrait bientôt pour voir comment l' état de sa meilleure amie évoluait. Je décidai de monter à mon tour m' enquérir de sa santé.

**POV ALICE**

J' étais à présent dans la chambre de Bella. Elle dormait apparemment profondément, chose qui me soulagea quelque peu. Elle devait se reposer. Grâce à la piqûre de Carlisle, j' espérais qu' elle pourrait dormir plusieurs heures sans faire de mauvais rêves car je savais qu' elle y était sujette. Je la regardais un moment et passai ma main froide sur son visage. Elle me faisait vraiment de la peine, la voir comme ça, me brisait le coeur même si j' en avais pas, je pouvais presque le ressentir. Je savais aussi que ces prochaines semaines allaient être dur pour elle mais aussi pour Charlie et Jacob. Ils allaient devoir être plus que patient. Mais j' avais confiance, il fallait qu' elle s' en sorte et qu' elle passe à autre chose. Je voulais qu' elle oublie mon frère même si je savais que sa douleur serait toujours présente quand elle penserait à lui. Je m' attardais encore un peu en la regardant respirer à peu près sereinement-effet de la piqûre-et pour laisser Jacob et Charlie finir leur conversation sans les déranger. Puis j' embrassai mon amie sur le front, je redescendis et pris congé de mes hôtes. J' allais retrouver Jasper et le restant de ma famille afin de faire une veillée funèbre à l' intention d' Edward même si dans notre monde ce n' était pas coutumes, je pensais que cela ferait du bien à Esmée et Carlisle surtout et nous autres aussi pour la peine.

**POV BELLA**

Carlisle et Charlie étaient à mes côtés. Le Docteur m' auscultait et Charlie ne disait mot. Carlisle avait pris son stéthoscope afin d' écouter mon coeur, ensuite il me prit ma tension qui ne devait pas être très élevée vue mon état, puis, il regarda au fond de mes yeux avec un objet bizarroïde et enfin, il me prit la température, j' avais des chauds et froids c' était désagréable. Au bout d' un moment, Charlie tenta de demander comment j' allais. Carlisle était sceptique mais lui répondit que physiquement, je n' avais rien mais qu' il s' inquiétait du choc provoqué. Puis, il rajouta qu' ils allaient en parler une fois qu' ils redescendraient afin de mettre tout le monde au courant.

Il me fit une piqûre que je ne sentis même pas. Apparemment, je ne ressentais plus la douleur physique non plus. Enfin, ils partirent de ma chambre me laissant seule. Je n' arrivais pas à pleurer pourtant j' en avais envie. Je voulais mourir aussi, je voulais que mon coeur s' arrête de battre mais cet imbécile continuait de pomper mon sang afin de le faire circuler dans mon corps pourtant il aurait dû cesser ses mouvements parce que j' avais horriblement mal à en suffoquer. Ce n' était plus un trou béant qui c' était rouvert pourtant, il avait littéralement explosé donc je ne devrais plus avoir mal. Je n' y comprenais plus rien. J' étais vide comme une coquille de noix mais pourtant j' avais le muscle majeur à notre survie qui faisait des siennes à la façon d' un marteau piqueur qui perçait la dalle de béton afin de la détruire complètement. Mon coeur était en miette mais il continuait à taper fort, trop fort dans ma poitrine, il était entrain de se révolter tout seul contre ma volonté. Je me sentais lasse et j' arrêtais de lutter contre celui-ci. De toute manière, j' avais sommeil. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi non plus car je ne souhaitais pas dormir-probablement la piqûre de Carlisle-je sentais mes yeux se fermer et commencer à partir dans les limbes du néant; le trou noir.

**POV JACOB**

J' étais dans la chambre de Bella, elle avait l' air de dormir profondément. Tant mieux. Ça me laisserait le temps d' aller à La Push pour prévenir la meute et mon père que je serais absent un certain temps mais que je passerai régulièrement quand même pour qu' ils puissent m' informer de toutes les nouvelles importantes qui s' y passeraient. J' embrassais Bella sur la joue...beurk!...Alice avait laissé son odeur qui venait de me submerger le nez. Je la regardais à nouveau et me promis à moi-même que je l' aiderai et que je l' aimerai pour toujours. Je redescendis de la chambre et partis de la maison des Swan après avoir dit à Charlie que je revenais dans une petite heure, qu' il surveille Bella et lui fit promettre que si elle se réveillait avant que je revienne qu' il me prévienne dans la minute. Il me le promit.

J' arrivai à La Push, je n' avais jamais roulé aussi vite. J' avais poussé la Golf à plus de 185 kilomètres/heure, elle n' en demandait pas plus de toute façon. J' allais de suite avertir mon père de la situation de Bella et de Charlie par la même. Il me répondit de faire le nécessaire pour elle malgré que je sentis une certaine réticence de sa part. Pensait-il certainement que je me battais contre des montagnes encore une fois mais il savait aussi que je ne baisserai jamais les bras sachant pertinemment que j' aimais Bella plus que tout. Il me prévint qu' il téléphonerait à Charlie régulièrement pour le soutenir. J' embrassais mon père et il me tira à lui pour une accolade que je lui rendis, c' était sa façon à lui de me soutenir dans mes décisions.

Je rejoignis la meute dans les bois aux alentours de La Push, après m' être déshabillé rapidement et m' être transformé dans la seconde qui suivie. Ça faisait du bien de se retrouver sur mes quatre pattes, j' en avais besoin après les fortes émotions contre lesquelles j' avais du lutter chez les Swan m' empêchant de muter furieusement. Je retrouvai Sam, Paul et Jared qui patrouillaient juste histoire de dire qu' il ne se passait rien mais compte tenu du problème Victoria nous n' étions pas à l' abri d' une nouvelle intrusion. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, je leur laissais mon cerveau à leur disposition pour les mettre au courant de ce qu' il se passait. Ils étaient désolés pour moi mais en même temps ravis que la sangsue brûle en enfer à cet instant. Mentalement, je leur fis par de ma décision de rester le plus possible auprès de Bella en leur précisant que je serai là au moindre problème et que je prendrais des nouvelles régulièrement. Sam acquiesça et me prévint que de toute manière, ils ouvraient l' oeil et qu' ils pourraient se débrouiller sans moi. Je remerciais Sam et partis rapidement vers ma maison où se trouvait ma voiture. Je courus aussi vite que mes pattes le pouvaient. Je sautais dans ma caisse et je fis le chemin inverse tout aussi vite. J' arrivais chez Charlie, il était toujours assit sur son fauteuil pourri et il me tint au courant que Bella ne s' était pas réveillée en mon absence et qu' il était monté plusieurs fois vérifier. Je lui souris et lui dis que Billy le soutenait et qu' il l' appellerait prochainement. Je lui proposais de commander une pizza n' étant pas doué pour la cuisine et je savais que Charlie non plus, ici la femme qui faisait super bien la cuisine n' était autre que ma ravissante amie que je chérissais terriblement. Un petit sourire pointa sur mon visage lorsque je me rappelais tous ces moments que j' avais partagé avec elle pendant qu' elle préparait à manger pour son père ou pour moi quelque fois avec son fameux gâteau au chocolat qui m' avait fait fondre encore plus pour elle. Puis, je m' assombris en pensant à elle, là-haut dans sa chambre luttant pour survivre, son visage d' ordinaire déjà si pâle avait viré au blanc cadavérique, elle ressemblait presque à l' un des leurs ce qui m' énervait au plus haut point. Elle était mal et quand elle était mal, j' étais mal. C' était comme ça! La sonnette de la porte me sortit de mes pensées. Et merde, j' avais oublié de dire au livreur de ne pas sonner à cause de Bella qui dormait. J' ouvris rapidement la porte avant que celui-ci ne s' acharne à nouveau sur le «ding-dong». Je payais les trois pizzas, et oui j' avais une faim de loup!

Charlie et moi mangions en silence. Une fois fini, je dis à celui-ci que je montais veiller Bella et qu' il ne devait pas s' inquiéter qu' il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Il me fit un signe de la tête en guise de réponse, il était épuisé et n' allait probablement pas tarder à s' endormir.

Je montais dans la chambre de Bella, entrais dans celle-ci. Je la vis, elle dormait toujours. Je m' installais sur son fauteuil que j' avais placé à côté de son lit, et je lui pris la main, elle était froide, j' eus des frissons mais j' entendis son coeur battre ce qui me rassura. Je déposais un baiser sur sa petite menotte froide et posais ma tête sur le bord du lit ne lâchant pas celle-ci. Je m' endormis tard dans la nuit...

Voilà... merci encore mille fois de me lire...

J' espère attirer un peu plus de foule avec ce nouveau chapitre... à la semaine prochaine donc

XOXO les nanas...


	4. Chapter 3 La mort dans l' âme

Bonjour tout le monde! J' espère que vous allez tous très bien! Moi j' ai la forme! Tiens on est samedi aujourd' hui et c' est le jour des publications! Publications de mariage? NON! Juste la suite de mon histoire! LOL! Je confirme c' est peut être moins intéressant qu' un mariage! Quoi que? C' est quand même le mariage de mon imagination et de mes petits doigts qui courent sur le clavier... ^^

Bref! Tout ça pour vous dire qu' encore une fois je remercie les filles qui m' ont mis en "story alert" (j' en tremble parce que j' ai vu que c' était des afficionadas des fic Ed/Bella! Alors j' espère qu' elle ne m' en voudront pas! LOL! ;)) ). Je remercie par la même pour leurs reviews **Grazie et oliveronica cullen massen** qui m' on fait plaiz' j' dois bien l' avouer et surtout qui m' ont soulagé!

Bon trève de plaisanterie voici le chapitre 3...

Bonne lecture...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 3: La mort dans l' âme**

«Le désespoir est le suicide du coeur»

**POV JACOB**

Je me réveillais à l' aube. Bella n' avait pas bougé et sa main était toujours dans la mienne. Je me concentrais une seconde, elle respirait...Je ne bougeais pas, je la regardais dormir. Bon sang de bois que j' aimais cette fille! Il était hors de question que je la perde encore. Je me battrais jusqu' au bout.

Je me levais pour m' étirer et je décidais de descendre me préparer un café et je remonterai aussitôt une fois celui-ci dans ma tasse. Je m' interdisais de m' éloigner trop longtemps d' elle. Je m' activais en cuisine rapidement. J' étais venu ici tellement souvent ces derniers temps que je connaissais l' emplacement de chaque chose dans cette pièce qui semblait sans vie sans le rire de Bella pour l' égayer quand elle préparait le repas. Donc, je n' eus aucun mal à préparer une tasse de café. Je remontais une fois mon breuvage dans la tasse. Bella dormait toujours dans son lit de jeune fille, enveloppée dans ses draps mauves, elle était magnifique. On aurait dit «Cendrillon» attendant le baiser de son Prince Charmant et à vrai dire, je voulais bien être celui-ci. A la tête de son lit, était accroché le «Dreamcatcher» que je lui avais offert pour son dix huitième anniversaire, c' était il y a quelques mois. Je souris. Elle avait une petite part de moi au-dessus d' elle comme si elle avait besoin que je la protège. C' était le cas d' ailleurs!

Je bus mon café installé dans dans ce même fauteuil où j' avais dormi, j' attendais qu' elle se réveille et j' espérais trouver un sourire sur son visage mais là je crois que je rêvais un peu. Une heure passa quand celle-ci décida d' ouvrir ses yeux. Elle ne me vit même pas. Son regard parti dans le lointain de la fenêtre comme si elle cherchait à capter quelque chose ou quelqu' un et je savais, à cet instant, qui c' était, ce qui me brisa le coeur. Il avait l' habitude de se glisser par cette même fenêtre afin de la rejoindre pour la nuit. J' en tremblais rien que d' y penser, l' image de Bella dans les bras de ce monstre dansait devant mes prunelles et je ne le supportais pas!

J' entendis Charlie se lever et descendre à la cuisine, certainement pour se faire un café lui aussi. Je le rejoignis laissant Bella dans sa léthargie du moment. De toute manière, je ne sais même pas si elle s' était rendu compte que j' étais présent à ses côtés.

«-Bonjour Charlie. Dis-je.

Il sursauta. Forcément, j' avais oublié de me racler la gorge ou de faire du bruit dans l' escalier pour signifier ma présence, j' étais arrivé à pas de loup...logique!

-Bonjour Jake. Bien dormi?

-Peu mais bien. Bella n' a pas bougé...et j' ai dormi sur le fauteuil à côté d' elle. Le rassurais-je de suite.

-Tu veux un café? Me demanda-t-il en préparant le sien.

-Non merci, j' en ai déjà bu un, ça ira.

-Ok comme tu voudras.

-Charlie, il faudrait que Bella aille prendre une douche et...enfin vous voyez! Dis-je gêné.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas m' occuper de cette partie moi-même.

-Euh, oui. Je vais le faire, Jacob.

-Merci, Charlie. Je pense que ça lui fera du bien.

-Oui je pense aussi.

Il m' avait dit ça sans grande conviction. Moi, j' espérais le contraire.

-Très bien. Je remonte auprès de Bella. Quand vous êtes prêt, appelez-moi.»

Charlie fit oui de la tête, je tournais les talons et repartais vers la chambre de Bella.

**POV BELLA**

J' ouvrais les yeux. J' avais l' impression de ne plus exister. Je regardais en direction de la fenêtre des fois qu' il arrive et enfin je me réveillerais de cet affreux cauchemar mais rien ne se passa, il ne venait pas et il ne le ferait jamais plus. Je sentais une présence près de moi mais ça n' était pas celle que je requérais. C' était celle qu' autrefois j' appelais mon soleil mais ce soleil ne brillait plus, en tout cas plus pour moi. Je savais qu' il m' observait mais je ne voulais pas le regarder alors je restais comme ça à plonger au dehors. Il se leva et sortit de ma chambre. Je savais qu' il reviendrait mais pour le moment j' étais seule et c' était tout ce que je voulais. J ' étais dans ma chambre, cette chambre où tant de choses s' étaient passées. C' est là, que Edward m' avait embrassé pour la première fois. Il était resté tellement de nuits à veiller sur mon sommeil, allongé dans ce même lit que j' avais l' impression qu' il était encore là, près de moi. Et j' eus mal à nouveau. Pitié, qu' on m' achève! Je ne voulais pas endurer ça toute ma vie.

Ça y est, il était à nouveau là. Il commença à papoter, je ne l' écoutais même pas. Ne pouvait-il pas se taire? Et tant qu' à faire, ne pouvait-il pas non plus partir et me laisser tranquille? Je connaissais déjà la réponse. Je savais qu' il était tenace, c' était un vrai guerrier. Il resterait jusqu' au bout. Pfffff! Manquait plus que lui comme chien de garde!

J' entendis mon père l' appeler sur le pas de la porte. Il vint vers moi et me dit que Charlie allait s' occuper de moi pour certaines choses. Il embrassa ma main et sortit de ma chambre pendant que mon père apparemment y entrait. Il me regarda aussi pendant quelques instant, je savais que je le faisais souffrir même s' il ne le disait pas et je m' en voulais pour ça. Il n' avait pas à subir ça par ma faute, personne n' en avait le droit même «lui» et pourtant...

Mon père m' expliqua qu' il allait me laver mais qu' il faudrait que je l' aide un peu. Ça tombait bien, en plus, j' avais besoin d' aller au petit coin.

Il m' aida à me lever et il m' emmena dans la salle de bain. Je me sentais faible mais je réussis à faire ce pour quoi j' étais là. Ensuite, Charlie me mit en sous-vêtements et me poussa vers la douche où il avait déjà allumé le jet. Il pensait certainement que je ferais le reste mais une fois sous celui-ci, je me laissai tomber à terre et me mit en boule. Je suffoquais. Au bout d' un moment, Charlie me demanda si ça allait et j' étais toujours incapable de lui répondre. Tout ce que je savais c' était que j' avais du mal à respirer, je devais haleter fort et mon père du l' entendre car il arriva en trombe et tira le rideau d' un seul coup en appelant Jacob. Celui-ci arriva à une vitesse déconcertante. Pendant que Charlie prenait un linge de bain, Jacob m' avait attrapé de ses bras puissants et me ramenait dans ma chambre. Mon père avait placé la serviette sur mon lit où Jacob me déposa et celui-ci avec un autre linge de bain que Charlie lui tendait, prit l' initiative de me frictionner le corps pour ne pas que je prenne froid, ensuite il m' enveloppa dedans et se retira. Charlie le remercia et vint s' assoir à côté de moi mais il ne me dit rien, pendant un certain temps.

«-Bella, ma chérie, je sais que tu m' entends, alors s' il te plait, fais un effort, aides-nous un peu...je t' aime Chérie...je suis là et Jake aussi...

Il n' arrivait pas à exprimer tout son ressentiment. Il voulait me protéger et me montrer qu' il m' aimait. Pauvre Charlie, je lui en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs, il ne méritait pas ce que je lui infligeais mais j' étais incapable d' exprimer le moindre sentiment, j' étais incapable de bouger et de parler. Papa, si tu savais comme je t' aime aussi!

-Je vais redescendre. Jake va te monter quelque chose à manger et j' aimerais que tu avales quelques cuillères, s' il te plait ma chérie...Me supplia-t-il.»

Je n' avais pas faim. De toute façon, je doutais que mon estomac puisse supporter le moindre aliment. Mon père redescendit et Jacob remonta quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau dans les mains qu' il posa sur mon bureau. Je le vis prendre un bol et une cuillère, il s' approcha et rien que l' odeur qui s' en dégageait j' en aurais rendu tripes et boyaux. Il s' assit à côté de moi comme l' avait fait mon père quelques instant plus tôt. Me releva mes oreillers et me redressa, puis il s' enquit de me donner la becquée comme à un piaf. Super! Voilà que Jacob me nourrissait comme un bébé. J' avais touché le fond! Je refusais cependant d' ouvrir la bouche. L' odeur de cette soupe était horrible pour qu' elle remplisse mon ventre. Jacob me présenta la cuillère à plusieurs reprises mais j' étais obstinée et ne voulais pas avaler la moindre goutte de sa soupe dégueulasse.

«-Bella, il faut que tu manges un peu sinon tu ne vas pas guérir. Soupira-t-il.

Ça tombait bien, j' avais pas envie de guérir. Moi, tout ce que je voulais c' était mourir pour rejoindre Edward. Etait-ce trop difficile à comprendre? Mais apparemment, ni Jacob, ni la mort ne le voulait.

-Ce serait bien que tu reprennes des forces parce que j' irai bien faire un tour de moto avec toi...comme au bon vieux temps! On se marrait bien à cette époque, non?

Autre tactique. Jacob avait de la ressource mais là, il pouvait toujours essayer ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Qu' il aille au Diable lui et sa foutue moto!

-Ok, Bella, je n' insiste pas aujourd' hui mais je reviendrais à la charge! Si tu as faim, tu n' auras qu' à me le demander, j' irai te chercher ce que tu voudras!

Ben tiens! Ce que je voulais moi c' était l' homme de ma vie. Est-ce que tu irais me le chercher en Enfer, Jake? Je ne penses pas, non!

Jacob redescendit le plateau mais remonta aussitôt. Il se rassit dans mon fauteuil et décida de me faire la lecture. Il évita «Roméo et Juliette» ainsi que «Les Hauts de Hurle-vent», il savait que c' était mes romans préférés mais il savait aussi qu' ils me rappelleraient trop ma vie d' avant. Il opta pour un livre que je ne connaissais pas. C' était «Frisson» de Maggie Stiefvater. Un livre sur une relation fortement émotionnelle entre un loup-garou et une jeune fille, d' après Jacob! Hasard! Jake ne se désespérait pas lui.

Je l' écoutais d' une oreille bien que l' histoire ait pu être intéressante, je n' étais pas dedans du tout. A vrai dire, je m' en fichais complètement.

La journée se passa ainsi. Jacob essaya à nouveau de me nourrir le soir, je refusais toujours catégoriquement de le faire. Lui alla manger avec Charlie. Rapidement. Et vint à nouveau me veiller. Il m' observa pendant plusieurs heures sans rien dire. J' aurai voulu être seul mais rien à faire il était là et apparemment, il n' avait pas l' intention de partir. Je soupirais intérieurement. Je finis par m' endormir très tard dans la nuit ou très tôt le matin...

Je me réveillais en sursaut et trempée, je venais de cauchemarder. Je n' arrivais même plus à crier de peur. J' avais rêvé de la même histoire que Orphée et Euridice sauf que j' étais Orphée et Edward était Euridice. Histoire de la mythologie grecque où Orphée perd sa moitié deux fois. Ça ressemblait étrangement à la mienne.

Jacob dormait la tête posée sur le bord de mon lit et une main sur mon bras. Je dégageais celui-ci doucement. Je ne supportais plus que Jake me touche. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, j' avais voulu Jake à un moment donné et là, j' éprouvais le besoin de le fuir. Malheureusement pour moi, il fallait que je fasse avec sa présence car il ne démordrait pas de là. Tant pis, je ne lui parlerais pas de toute façon et je n' aurai qu' à ne pas le regarder ni m' en occuper. Mon mutisme m' aiderait. Cependant, je le regardais un instant, il retrouvait son visage enfantin quand il dormait. Il avait beaucoup trop de responsabilités pour son âge et ça le rendait extrêmement dur parfois. Il y avait longtemps que je n' avais pas vu «Mon véritable Jacob» mon meilleur ami avant que tout se complique. Je voulais à cet instant pouvoir le retrouver et mon esprit commanda à ma main de bien vouloir se soulever pour poser celle-ci sur sa tête mais c' était trop dur, je n' avais pas la force et de toute façon, il était entrain de se réveiller donc mon geste fut avorté avant même que je puisse le réaliser et je déviais en même temps mon regard vers la fenêtre.

«-Salut Belle aux Bois Dormant. Me dit-il avec le sourire.

Je ne bougeais pas.

-Ok. Toujours pas de réponse en vue, apparemment. Je vais déjeuner. Veux-tu quelque chose? Me demanda-t-il.

Toujours pas de réponse de ma part.

-Bon. Je te laisse un moment, sois sage!»

Il avait dit ça d' une façon légèrement joviale en m' embrassant la main. Autre tactique de sa part ou quoi? Il était descendu.

**POV JACOB**

J' avais senti Bella se réveiller, je continuais à somnoler, j' étais fatigué, encore, je n' avais pas beaucoup dormi comme la nuit précédente. Je l' avais senti enlever ma main de son bras. Pourquoi? Je n' en savais rien. Avait-elle chaud? Ma température était très élevée par rapport à la sienne. Ou alors, elle ne voulait pas que je la touche, ça me blesserait si c' était ça! Elle m' avait observé ce matin , son regard était vrillé sur moi ce qui me réchauffa le coeur, puis quand j' avais bougé elle fit mine de regarder par la fenêtre mais je n' étais pas dupe. Elle me rendit le sourire, je pouvais espérer qu' elle réagisse à un moment ou à un autre.

Aujourd' hui, Charlie avait pris sa journée donc il pourrait veiller sur Bella. Il fallait que j' aille faire un tour à La Push pour voir si tout se passait bien et j' avais besoin de me dégourdir les pattes. J' irai aussi parler à la meilleure copine de Bella: Angela. Ce serait bien que Bella reçoive de la visite, ça la stimulerait, avait dit le Docteur Croc! Et j' espérais que Alice pointerait le bout de son nez même si le mien n' en serait pas ravi.

Je pris mon café, une fois celui-ci fini, j' allai me doucher. Enfin, j' étais prêt. Charlie s' était levé entre temps, je lui confirmai que Bella était réveillée et que je partais à La Push pour prendre des nouvelles et que je serais de retour en fin d' après-midi. Je partis.

La journée passa vite. J' avais vu mon père et la meute, il n' y avait rien à signaler, la suceuse de sang n' était pas réapparu dans le coin. Tant mieux. J' en avais profité pour muter et avais chasser un peu, fallait dire que j' avais la dalle, je n' avais pas engloutit grand chose ces derniers temps! Un cerf avait suffit à me rassasier. Puis, j' avais couru presque jusque Seattle afin de me dégourdir les pattes et aussi de vérifier s' il n' y avait pas de trace de Victoria...Enfin, je rentrais vers La Push.

J' avais été à la sortie du lycée de Forks afin d' y trouver Angela pour lui parler de Bella. Je la vis sortir avec Mike, Jessica et Ben, les amis de Bella. Je me dirigeais vers elle. Elle me remarqua ce qui était pas trop étonnant vu ma taille et ma carrure, je n' avais rien à voir avec les deux autres moustiques qui la suivaient.

«-Bonjour, Jacob. Me dit-elle les joues rosies.

-Salut Angela! Est-ce que je peux te parler, c' est au sujet de Bella?

-Bien sûr! Est-ce qu' elle va bien? Elle n' est pas venue en cours ce matin. Me demanda-elle inquiète.

Nous nous étions éloignés du reste du groupe mais ils attendaient probablement pour savoir ce qui arrivait à Bella et de savoir pourquoi j' y étais mêlé.

-Angela, je ne vais pas te cacher que Bella ne va pas bien du tout. Pour faire court, Edward est mort et Bella est tombée dans une sorte de mutisme. Elle a vu un docteur et il a dit que ce serait bien si ses amis venaient la visiter alors je viens te demander si tu pouvais passer à l' occasion. Lui dis-je d' un trait.

-Euh, bien sûr, je peux même venir maintenant...enfin, si c' est possible pour toi évidemment. Me dit-elle complètement troublée par mes révélations.

-Je peux te conduire chez Bella, je suis en voiture. Je pourrai t' expliquer toute l' histoire sur le chemin.

-Oui, j' arrive. Je préviens mes amis et je te rejoins à ta voiture.

-Ok. Euh...Angela pas un mot aux autres pour le moment s' il te plait! Je n' ai pas envie d' entendre étaler la vie privée de Bella dans tout le bahut.

-Oui. Pas de problème.

Je les avais entendu se demander pour quelles raisons je voulais parler de Bella à Angela. J' avais l' ouïe fine mais eux ne le savait pas, c' était un avantage. Jessica se demandait comment Bella faisait pour attirer des hommes aussi beaux sachant qu' elle n' était que très quelconque et pas très féminine. Quant à Mike, il se posait la question de savoir si j' arriverais à avoir Bella ou si je resterais le pauvre type qui lui courrait après et qui ne l' aurait jamais. Ben ne disait rien. J' eus un sourire en coin. Je retournais à la voiture et Angela me rejoignit quelques minutes après. Elle s' était bien débrouillée pour raconter des craques à la bande. Elle avait dit que j' avais besoin d' elle pour choisir un cadeau pour Bella qui avait choppé une maladie enfantine contagieuse. Mike et Jessica avaient levé les yeux au ciel, ils iraient bien ensemble ces deux là! Ben ne dit mot ce qui ne m' étonna pas, il n' avait rien dit jusqu' à maintenant et apparemment ça n' était pas son genre.

Je roulais en direction de chez Bella, Angela à mes côtés. J' en profitais pour lui raconter une partie de l' histoire en omettant bien sûr le fait que Edward était un vampire et que moi j' étais un loup-garou. Angela parut navrée pour Bella.

-C' est triste que ça finisse comme ça! Dit-elle en soupirant.

-Oui, c' est vrai. Je ne te cache pas que je ne portais pas Edward dans mon coeur!

-Je sais ça, Jacob! Me dit-elle gênée.

-Mais le plus inquiétant c' est Bella, j' espère qu' elle va se rétablir. Elle va avoir besoin de ses amis et je sais que tu es importante pour elle.

-Elle est importante pour moi aussi, j' aime beaucoup Bella. Que faut-il faire? M' interrogea-t-elle du regard.

-Il faut lui parler. Tu pourrais lui raconter ta journée de cours, des trucs sur la bande, des trucs de filles...Des conversations que moi je ne peux pas avoir avec elle!

-Ok. Tu veilles sur elle, n' est-ce pas? Me dit-elle d' un air interrogateur gêné.

-Oui. Du mieux que je peux!

-Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à elle. Me dit-elle de but en blanc.

-Plus que ça même...

-Oui, j' ai remarqué. Me dit-elle en souriant.

J' en rougis. Moi, Jacob Black, je rougissais! Parce que ça me gênait de dire à haute voix à quelqu'un qui n' était pas de mon entourage que j' avais des sentiments bien plus fort qu 'amicaux envers Bella.

Nous arrivions chez Charlie. Je fis rentrer Angela dans la maison et elle salua Charlie qui redescendait probablement de la chambre de Bella.

-Bonjour Mr Swan.

-Bonjour Angela.

-Jacob m' a mit au courant pour Bella, je suis désolée pour elle.

-Merci, jeune fille.

-Puis-je monter voir Bella?

-Bien sûr. J' espère qu' elle sera contente de te voir. Je te préviens elle ne nous répond pas alors peut-être que tu auras plus de chance mais je suis sceptique.

-Ok, je vais voir ça tout de suite alors.»

Angela monta dans la chambre.

Je demandai à Charlie comment la journée s' était passée. Rien avait changé, elle n' avait toujours pas parlé, n' avait toujours pas voulu manger. Charlie lui avait fait prendre sa douche mais elle ne réagissait pas. Je souhaitais que Angela réussisse à lui tirer quelques mots.

**POV ANGELA**

J' arrivais devant la porte de la chambre de Bella. Je respirais un grand coup ne sachant pas comment je la trouverais. Je toquais un coup et rentrais directement. Elle était couchée sur son lit dos à la porte donc à moi et elle paraissait regarder par la fenêtre. Je fis le tour du lit et vint m' asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté d' elle. Elle ne bougea pas à ma venue. Elle fixait un point au dehors. C' est bien ce que disait Jacob elle était dans une sorte de mutisme, une léthargie bien prononcée. Elle me faisait mal au coeur de la voir comme ça! Elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

«-Bella?... Bella, si tu m' entends et je sais que c' est le cas, réponds moi!

Pas de réponse.

-Bon, ok, je vais faire la causette toute seule alors, comme ça j' aurai vraiment l' air complètement débile! Il manquerait plus que je me fasse surprendre par le garçon qui me plait et là ce serait le pompon! Mais ça tu t' en fous!

Je parlais toute seule, Bella ne disait rien.

-Ah, tiens! Aujourd' hui, on a eu une interro surprise en maths! T' aurais aimé! Je crois qu' on va tous se taper une mauvaise note. Génial pour rattraper ça après!

Je continuais.

-On a plein de boulot en ce moment, les profs se lâchent! On a deux dissertes à faire: une pour la semaine prochaine basée sur le bouquin qu' on est entrain de lire et l' autre pour la semaine suivante sur un sujet de société. Te connaissant, tu les aurais faîtes pour cette semaine toutes les deux.

J' enchainais. Mais c' était pas évident de faire la conversation toute seule.

-Il faut que je t' avoue quelque chose Bella. Je crois que...et bien...Ben me plait! Mais là tu vois j' aurais bien aimé que tu me répondes pour me donner ton avis et me donner des conseils parce que je suis un peu perdue, je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu' il me remarque. C' est pénible d' être timide...pffff...

Je continuais de déblatérer comme ça pendant une heure en parlant de tout et de rien. Mais elle ne cilla pas une seule fois.

Je me levais alors, il était temps que je parte.

-Bella, ma chérie, il faut que je parte. J' ai juste une chose à te dire; je sais que c' est dur ce que tu vis en ce moment mais reviens-nous vite, tu nous manques. Tu dois te battre pour ton père, pour Jacob et pour nous tes amis, je t' en prie Bella, sors-toi de là.

Je l' embrassai sur la joue et lui dit que je reviendrais la voir dès demain après les cours.

Je pris congé après avoir saluer Mr Swan et Jacob et après leur avoir dit que je revenais le lendemain pour voir Bella. Je les avais averti qu' elle n' avait pas parlé. Ils en étaient attristés. Je les quittais.

En rentrant chez moi je repensais à Bella, à Jacob, à son père. Il était clair que l' état de Bella était inquiétant, elle était très pâle bien que ça teinte de peau naturelle n' avait jamais été très colorée mais là elle était presque transparente. Elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux dû probablement au manque de sommeil et elle était très amaigrie. Je comprenais pourquoi Jacob se battait comme un beau diable pour lui maintenir un semblant de vie. Je remarquais aussi la lueur dans ses yeux à chaque fois que l' on parlait d' elle, il en était vraiment amoureux et rien que pour ça elle devait se battre parce que Jacob était un type bien. Il fallait qu' elle fasse son deuil et qu' elle passe à autre chose avant que cela ne dégénère et qu' elle les fasse mourir de chagrin avec elle. Et si je pouvais les aider à la sortir de là et bien je ferais le nécessaire. Bella méritait d' être à nouveau heureuse.

**POV JACOB **

Angela venait tous les jours après les cours visiter Bella. Elle lui parlait pendant une heure voire deux des fois. Elle lui parlait du bahut, de Mike, de Jessica et de Ben...puis elle lui parlait de truc de fille...elle faisait parfois allusion à moi pour montrer à Bella que j' étais là, que j' existais.

Puis Alice était passée aussi mais elle n' était pas restée longtemps. Elle me prévint par la même occasion que sa famille et elle s' absenteraient pour quelques temps, ils allaient en visite chez leurs amis qui vivaient en Alaska, les Denali. Alice m' expliqua qu' ils avaient du mal à se remettre de la mort d' Edward surtout Esmée apparemment et que ça leur ferait du bien de partir un peu. Elle me précisa discrètement qu' elle continuerait à surveiller ses visions sur Victoria et qu' elle me préviendrait au moindre changement de direction de celle-ci.

Je passais de temps en temps à La Push, voir mon père, je discutais avec lui de Bella et de Charlie. Billy se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour son ami. Il l' avait appeler quelques jours en arrière et l' avait trouvé déprimé. Mon père lui avait remonté le moral en lui disant que tout s' arrangerait mais qu' il fallait un petit peu de temps pour que tout rentre dans l' ordre.

Je m' éclipsais ensuite pour muter et rejoindre la meute à l' endroit où se tenait toujours nos réunions. C' était une magnifique clairière, j' étais sûr qu' elle plairait à Bella. Un jour, je viendrais avec elle pour la lui montrer. Elle me manquait terriblement, ça faisait des jours et des jours qu' elle ne parlait plus, qu' elle ne me parlait plus. Son sourire et son rire, j' en rêvais depuis trop longtemps. J' entendis glousser. C' était la meute. Ces imbéciles se foutaient de moi parce que je ne cessais de penser à Bella. De jour comme de nuit, elle hantait mon esprit. Mais ils se reprirent vite lorsqu' ils virent à travers mon cerveau, Bella toujours prostrée. Pas d' évolution. Ils s' excusèrent mais je ne pouvais leur en vouloir après tout Bella n' était rien pour eux à part la fille du meilleur ami de mon père. En plus, elle était liée à la famille Cullen, nos pires ennemis.

Sam me précisa que rien de nouveau ne se profilait à l' horizon mais qu' il veillait toujours. Je les avertis que les Cullen s' étaient absentés, qu' ils étaient en Alaska chez un autre clan donc que pour le moment on ne pouvait compter que sur nous même si jamais Victoria décidait de pointer le bout de son nez dans les parages. Mais qu' Alice me préviendrait si elle voyait quelque chose.

Embry et Quil vinrent me chahuter un peu, ils me manquaient beaucoup mais ils le savaient déjà et ils savaient aussi que Bella était plus importante que le reste de ma vie, que ma vie tout court. Je ferais n' importe quoi pour elle.

Je rentrais de La Push chez Charlie et comme depuis une semaine, rien n' avait changé. Charlie ne souriait plus. Logique. On ne se parlait presque plus tellement nous étions perdus dans nos pensées. La santé de Bella n' avait toujours pas bougé. J' avais appelé le Docteur Cullen, avec l' accord de Charlie, pour qu' il passe ausculter Bella à nouveau. Quand il était redescendu de la chambre, son visage trahissait ses pensées, il était très inquiet lui aussi. Il me fit part de sa volonté de faire entrer Bella à l' hôpital si elle ne se sustentait pas rapidement. Malheureusement, c' est ce que je craignais et je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais pouvoir la sauver sans qu' elle ne passe par la case hospitalisation, c' était cruel de lui faire endurer ça mais si je n' avais plus le choix et bien je serais obligé de m' effacer devant la décision de Carlisle et de Charlie. J' avais demandé au Dr Croc quelques jours de sursis pour essayer une dernière fois et que si ça ne marchait pas, je l' amènerais moi-même à l' hôpital. Carlisle acquiesça puis partit.

J' avais préparer un repas facile à manger pour Bella, un hachis parmentier. Ce soir, il fallait qu' elle mange de gré ou de force. Je montais avec le plateau. J' entrais dans sa chambre et allais m' installer sur le fauteuil à ses côtés comme tous les jours et les nuits aussi. Je la redressais avec ses oreillers et lui tendit la première becquée. Comme à son habitude, elle ne broncha pas d' une étiquette. J' insistait. Rien. Colère me prit, d' une main je lui saisis le menton pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche, tellement surprise et affaiblie, elle ne résista pas et je pus lui enfourner la première bouchée depuis une semaine...oufff...à ce moment là, elle tourna son regard vers moi et me fusilla sur place, ses yeux noirs de colère me lançaient des éclairs, je compris que je ne l' aurai pas deux fois à ce jeu. Du coup, je préférai appeler Charlie pour qu' il lui donne le reste de son assiette. Elle avala quelques bouchées avec lui, trois ou quatre, pas plus, mais c' était déjà un grand pas. J' étais quelque peu soulager. J' espérais seulement que ça continuerait. Charlie avait à nouveau un sourire posé sur le visage.

Les jours passaient et Bella continuait à picorer. Par contre, elle ne voulait pas manger avec moi. Donc, c' était Charlie ou de temps en temps Angela-quand elle n' avait pas cours-qui lui donnait son repas. Elle avait repris un teint un peu moins pâle, si on pouvait voir la différence, elle était tellement blanche, mais moi je le voyais. Elle commença aussi à nous observer un peu de temps à autre. Moi elle me regardait bizarrement. J' avais la sensation qu' elle m' en voulait mais pour quoi? Telle était la question! Cependant, elle n' avait toujours pas décroché un seul mot. Bon c' était déjà pas mal tout ça. Ç' avait enfin évolué et dans le bon sens en plus. J' espérais bientôt retrouver «ma» Bella.

**POV ALICE**

Mon Dieu! Je m' étais pétrifiée sur place. J' avais eu une vision. Je tremblais. Jasper était à mes côtés et il me soutenait car j' étais prête à m' effondrer sur le sol. Il ne me demanda rien car il connaissait le pourquoi de cette vision. Et de toute façon, j' allais le mettre au courant d' un moment à l' autre. Il m' envoya une onde positive ce qui me détendit légèrement presque aussitôt.

Elle revenait. Victoria revenait. Je la voyais en route pour Forks. Je la voyais humant l' air pour trouver l' odeur de Bella, probablement. Un rictus barra son visage, elle l' avait senti.

Il fallait que je prévienne Jacob. Je me dirigeais vers mon sac et je me saisis de mon portable et composais le numéro du clébard! Ça sonnait...bip bip bip...enfin, il décrocha.

«-Jacob à l' appareil.

-C' est Alice! Dis-je nerveusement.

-Oui Alice, j' avais vu. Tu appelles pour prendre des nouvelles de Bella? Et bien saches que...

-Jacob! L' interrompis-je un peu violemment.

-Il y a un problème c' est ça? Victoria est ici? Dit-il.

Au son de sa voix il était inquiet, tout comme moi.

-Oui, elle est déjà là. Lui dis-je quelque peu désolée.

-Bordel! Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant! Dit-il en colère.

-Je viens seulement d' avoir la vision. Je te préviens à l' instant. Dis-je en haussant le ton.

-Ok. Excuses-moi Alice. Elle est où?

-Dans les environs de Forks. Elle a senti Bella, elle sait où elle se trouve. Elle n' hésitera pas Jacob, je l' ai vu, elle a l' air plus que décidée.

-Je l' attend de pied ferme! Elle ne touchera pas un cheveux de Bella.

-Sois prudent, Jacob, elle est maligne. J' arrive le plus vite possible.

-Ok. Moi, de mon côté, je vais prévenir la meute si toutefois ils ne l' ont pas déjà repéré. On va monter la garde autour de la maison.

-D' accord. A plus tard, Jacob.

-A plus, Alice et merci.

-De rien. Bye

-Bye.»

J' avais raccroché, Jasper avait suivi la conversation. Il était à présent au courant et il savait qu' il fallait que je parte sous peu.

«-Veux-tu que je vienne? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Je veux bien mais reste en retrait s' il te plait. N' interviens que si c' est nécessaire. Les loups vont s' en charger. J' y vais juste pour protéger Bella et Charlie le temps que Jacob la trouve et la détruise.

-D' accord. Mais promets-moi de m' appeler si tu as le moindre soucis? Je serai à la maison.

-Ok, je te le promet. Lui avais-je dit en l' embrassant.»

Nous filâmes directement après en direction de Forks. J' espérais qu' il n' y aurait aucun problème avant que je n' arrive.

**POV JACOB**

Bon Dieu! Elle était de retour cette satanée sangsue! Elle était revancharde au possible. Pas question de la laisser filer à nouveau. Elle allait comprendre à qui elle se mesurait là! J' allais l' étriper cette fois-ci. Je sentais la fureur m' envahir et la colère remonter le long de mon échine passant sa langue chaude dans les moindres recoins de ma colonne, j' allais muter d' un instant à l' autre, il fallait que je quitte la maison des Swan. Charlie était au ré de chaussé. Je me précipitais en bas après un dernier regard à celle que j' aimais-il était de mon devoir de la protéger et c' était ce que j' allais faire en exterminant cette vermine à crinière rousse-je courus jusqu' à l' orée du bois et je laissais éclater mon loup s' en même prendre le temps de me déshabiller. Encore un short et un T-shirt en moins!

Je courus aussi vite que possible essayant de capter les autres membres de la meute. Je n' avais pas beaucoup de temps, il fallait que j' envois deux d' entre eux en surveillance aux alentours de la maison de Bella. Ça y est, je captais Sam, Jared et Paul...

_«-Les gars? La sangsue rousse est revenue._

_-Oui, nous avons senti sa trace ce matin. On allait te prévenir. Qui t' as prévenu, Toi? (Sam)_

_-Alice!_

_-Ah! (Sam)_

_Jared et Paul grognèrent à l' énoncer du prénom d' Alice._

_-Du calme les gars! Alice veut protéger Bella et moi aussi._

_-Que t' as-t-elle dit d' autre? (Sam)_

_-Rien. Si ce n' est que Victoria sait où trouver Bella et qu' elle traine dans les parages._

_-Ok. J' appelle le restant de la meute. (Sam)_

_-Dépêche, Sam! Charlie et Bella sont seuls dans la maison. Alice arrive pour les protéger mais elle a du chemin à faire, je ne sais pas quand elle sera là et je voudrais envoyer Seth et Léah pour surveiller la maison._

Sam poussa le hurlement habituel de l' Alpha, celui pour rallier les troupes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Léah pointait le bout de son museau, suivi par son frère Seth. Embry et Quil arrivèrent un instant plus tard. Sam les mis au courant de suite et ordonna à Seth et Léah de partir immédiatement chez les Swan pour protéger la maison. Léah pesta comme à son habitude, dès qu' il s' agissait de Bella.

_-Tu as intérêt à ouvrir l' oeil, Léah! Lui dis-je._

_-T' as qu' à dire que je suis «bonne à rien» aussi! (Léah sur un ton agressif)_

_-J' ai pas dit ça. Mais s' il arrive le moindre mal à Bella ou à Charlie, je te tue de mes propres pattes. Pigé?_

_-ça suffit vous deux! (Sam)_

_Sam était intervenu avant que ça ne dérape. C' est que Léah avait du répondant et il était bien placé pour le savoir et moi je ne lâcherai jamais devant elle._

_-Je compte sur toi, Léah, pour nous prévenir s' il y a la moindre odeur suspecte autour de la maison de Bella. Ne t' attaques pas à elle toute seule. Compris? (Sam)_

_-Compris! Ô Grand Chef! (Léah)_

_-Léah! (Sam agacé)_

_-J' y vais. (Léah) _

Elle obtempéra tout en grognant, Seth suivi sans rien dire. Sam était toujours très prévenant avec elle. Malgré son imprégnation pour Emily, il restait très attaché à Léah. Il s' en voulait toujours autant de l' avoir fait souffrir et c' était pas près de s' effacer.

Léah et Seth étaient arrivés à la maison des Swan, apparemment pas d' odeur fraîche de Victoria aux alentours. Quil et Embry surveillaient la proximité de La Push.

Sam, Jared, Paul et moi écumions les bois à la recherche de la rouquine. Pour le moment, nous faisions chou-blanc. Mais où pouvait-elle être?

Soudain, je reniflais une trace. Je la suivis et mis Sam au courant. Il avait senti quelque chose de son côté. Jared puis Paul nous sonnèrent aussi. Nous étions à quelques kilomètres les uns des autres, nous suivions les odeurs que nous avions senti. Au bout d' un moment, nous nous rejoignîmes. La Garce! Elle était futée! Elle se rapprochait de Forks en faisant de grand cercle, elle voulait nous faire tourner en bourrique et par la même, nous faire perdre sa trace en nous induisant en erreur afin de mieux nous contourner! C' est bien ce qu' avait dit Alice, elle était maligne. J' entendis Sam me le confirmer. Mais on allait pas se laisser abattre.

_«-Sam? J' ai une idée. Séparons-nous en équipe de deux, sait-on jamais, elle a l' air coriace! Partons de chaque côté en faisant nous aussi un énorme arc de cercle pour qu' elle ne nous sente pas de suite, en courant le plus vite possible afin de la devancer et on l' attend à l' entrée de Forks. Comme ça, on l' a fait reculer._

_-Bonne idée. J' espère que ça va marcher et qu' on réussira à la prendre à revers avant qu' elle n' atteigne la maison de Bella! (Sam)_

_-J' espère aussi!_

_-Paul, Jared! Vous prenez un côté. Jacob et moi, prenons l' autre. (Sam)_

_-Ok. C' est parti! (Paul)_

_-Faites gaffe les gars, elle est rapide. (Sam)» _

Jared et Paul partirent rapidement. Sam et moi en faisions de même. Il fallait espérer que ce plan fonctionne. Je voulais l' avoir et aujourd' hui pas demain. Je courais aussi vite que mes pattes me le permettaient, j' étais beaucoup plus rapide que Sam, il était à quelques mètres derrière moi. Mes griffes se plantaient dans la terre et je m' en servais pour m' élancer encore plus fort en avant. Tous mes muscles travaillaient d' arrache-pied. Je me sentais fort et indestructible à ce moment.

Nous arrivions à l' entrée de Forks. Nous ralentissions notre course à présent. Toujours bien cachés dans les bois, nous cherchions un endroit à embuscade mais nous ne nous déplacions pas beaucoup pour laisser le moins de trace possible. Apparemment, Jared et Paul, arrivaient eux aussi à destination et cherchaient aussi une planque. Du côté de Léah et Seth, pas d' odeur pestilentielle en vue. Ok. Ça devrait fonctionner. Maintenant il fallait attendre.

**POV ALICE**

Jasper et moi courions comme des dingues afin d' arriver le plus vite possible. Seulement, l' Alaska c' était loin. Nous manquions de temps et on le savait. Je ne pensais pas que nous serions là aujourd' hui. C' était totalement impossible. J' espérais que tout ce passerait bien et que Victoria n' attaquerait pas avant plusieurs jours, avant qu' on soit là. Je m' inquiétais pour Bella, pour Charlie, pour Jacob et la meute même si ces clébards étaient nos pires ennemis, je ne souhaitais pas les voire mort, ça tuerait Bella une fois de plus. Et il fallait bien admettre qu' ils aimaient Bella comme leur propre soeur et que Jacob était fou amoureux d' elle. Malgré tout, ce chien galeux méritait d' être aimé par Bella même si ça m' arrachait le coeur de l' avouer. Je savais qu' il la protégerait au péril de sa vie et qu' elle serait la plus heureuse des femmes avec lui.

Je n' avais toujours pas eu de vision de Victoria, c' était bon signe, ça voulait dire qu' elle n' avait pas décidé d' attaquer de suite...à moins que les loups me cachent les perspectives d' attaque de celle-ci! Mince! J' avais oublié que j' étais aveugle quand ils étaient dans les parages...Je redoublais ma vitesse...Jasper sur mes talons...

**POV JACOB**

ça faisait un moment qu' on attendait mais on ne baissait pas la garde. Je gardais l' oeil ouvert, mes oreilles fusaient dans tous les sens aux moindres bruits suspects. Et mon flaire acéré pistait la moindre odeur.

Tout à coup, un léger bruit de feuillage ce fit entendre. Je me tapis dans l' ombre et me ramassais sur moi-même prêt à bondir. Sam fit pareil. Paul m' informa qu' une forte odeur venait de lui assaillir le nez. Elle approchait.

Soudain, à la vitesse de l' éclair, une tignasse rousse passa devant nous. Elle avait dû nous sentir. Je bondis le premier et la pris en chasse suivit de Sam. Jared et Paul de leur côté, devaient nous rattraper en ligne parallèle dès fois qu' elle change de direction. Une folle course débuta à travers la forêt. J' étais en tête de la meute et je m' accrochais à la terre pour bondir encore plus loin. Elle zigzaguait entre les deux camps, espérant nous fatiguer mais là elle pouvait toujours courir, je ne lâcherais pas, j' étais endurant de ce côté là. Je m' approchais d' elle, ostensiblement, je ne relâchais rien. J' appuyais encore plus ma course. Sam était loin derrière. Les deux autres presque à ma hauteur mais sur la parallèle gauche. Bougre! Elle filait la sangsue! Néanmoins, dans un dernier coup de rein, je bondis sur elle...

Aïe! Je venais de m' écraser de tout mon poids contre un arbre le faisant vaciller. Elle m' avait balancé comme une vieille chaussette usagée. Elle était vraiment rapide. Je vis passer devant moi Paul et Jared qui venait de croiser la parallèle afin d' être à ses talons. Je grognais de rage et me relevais aussitôt afin de reprendre ma course. Je me retrouvais aux côtés de Sam. J' accélérais. Je n' allais pas la laisser filer comme ça. Elle allait prendre la plumer de sa vie. J' enrageais tellement qu' en quelques secondes j' étais déjà revenu au train de Jared. Je le passai. Ensuite Paul, enfin j' étais à nouveau accroché au derrière de cette verrue!

La course dura un moment sans que je puisse l' attraper. Puis, elle sauta dans les arbres, se balançant de l' un à l' autre comme un petit singe. Nous ne pouvions rien faire sauf la suivre et souhaiter qu' elle redescende. Elle n' en fit rien et elle accéléra. Trop tard, elle se faisait la malle! Elle avait le don de l' évasion cette rouquine!

On avait quand même réussi à la repousser aux portes du Canada mais on savait qu' elle allait revenir.

On rebroussa chemin.

Sam et les autres rentrèrent à La Push pour se changer et dormir un peu. Toujours par deux, ils prirent leur tour de garde. Quant à moi, je me dirigeais chez Bella. J' informais Léah que je prendrais des tours de surveillance autour de la maison afin qu' elle puisse dormir. Et dit à Seth de rentrer à la réserve pour tourner avec Sam.

Je rentrais dans la maison. Heureusement qu' il faisait nuit et que je n' entendais pas de bruit ce qui signifiait que Charlie devait dormir et effectivement en tendant l' oreille, je l' entendis ronfler, parce que j' étais à poil! Je me faufilais à la salle de bain, je pris une douche et j' enfilai un short. Pas besoin de T-shirt, vu que je devais muter cette nuit ce serait plus simple. Heureusement, je ne craignais pas le froid.

J' entrais dans la chambre de Bella et allais m' installer à ma place habituelle. Elle dormait. Je lui caressai le visage, elle avait la peau douce. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et posa ma tête sur le lit. Je m' endormis aussitôt.

Je rêvais que je poursuivais et que j' attrapais enfin cette sangsue à la crinière rousse quand je fus réveillé par des petits bruits venant de la fenêtre. C' était probablement Léah qui m' avertissait pour prendre mon tour de garde. Je me levais, embrassais ma douce Bella et me faufilais hors de la maison. Léah partit dormir sans m' avoir auparavant asticoté.

Le matin arriva vite, vu que j' étais déjà rentrer en pleine nuit. Léah se réveilla et reprit sa ronde. J' entendis l' appel de Sam. Je partis immédiatement. Une fois atteint le sous-bois, j' enlevai mon short et mutai instantanément. Les pensées de Sam défilaient dans ma tête. Bon Dieu! Elle était à nouveau là! Nous repartions en chasse.

**POV CHARLIE**

Je m' étais levé de bonne heure comme d' habitude et je préparais mon café. Ensuite, j' irai voir ma fille dans sa chambre et m' occuperais d' elle. J' avais décidé de ne pas aller travailler ce matin, mon second se passerait bien de moi pour une matinée. C' était calme de toute manière ces derniers temps à Forks. Pas de meurtre, pas de disparition en vue. Juste quelques «chats écrasés» que Brody pourraient régler tout seul.

Je n' avais pas vu Jacob de la journée d' hier et je ne l' avais pas entendu rentré. D' ailleurs, peut être n' était-il pas rentré de la nuit. Bah! Il avait du dormir à La Push, il avait certainement besoin de retrouver son père. Ce gosse passait ses journées auprès de ma fille et délaissait sa famille. Il devait vraiment aimer ma fille pour faire ce sacrifice. C' était un bon gamin. Il serait bien pour Bella si tout de fois celle-ci daignait ouvrir les yeux et sortir de son mutisme. Qu' elle oublie cet idiot d'Edward! Même mort, il continuait à lui faire du mal et je le détestais pour ça! C' était pas très correct de ma part, vue la fin tragique de ce dernier mais je ne pouvais m' empêcher de penser que mon bébé méritait bien mieux que lui!

Je rêvassais quand le téléphone sonna. Tiens! Peut être était-ce Jacob, pour me prévenir qu' il avait découché et qu' il arrivait bientôt? J' avais vraiment l' impression qu' il était mon propre fils!

Je décrochais.

«-Oui, Charlie Swan, j' écoute.

-... (interlocuteur)

-Euh, oui excuses-moi Brody, j' étais en haut avec ma fille.

-...

-Venir? Maintenant? Je dois m' occuper de Bella ce matin. Ça peut pas attendre?

-...

-Un problème?

-...

-Merde! Encore un randonneur? Les loups?

-...

-Je croyais qu' ils étaient partis sur l' autre versant de la montagne?

-...

-Bon ok, j' arrive. J' ai pas le choix de toute façon!»

Je raccrochais le combiné. Je montais me préparer.

Une fois prêt, j' allais voir ma fille dans sa chambre. Elle dormait encore. Tant mieux, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Je l' embrassais sur le front puis je partis. Je déposai un mot pour Jacob à l' entrée , lui expliquant que j' avais du partir subitement mais que je serais là au plus vite et qu' il veille sur Bella jusqu' à ce que je sois là.

Une fois dans la voiture, je décidai quand même de l' appeler sur son portable pour être sûr qu' il passerait à la maison rapidement. Je ne voulais pas que Bella reste seule très longtemps. Ça sonnait...bip bip bip...répondeur. Je lui laissai un message...

**POV ALICE**

Nous étions presque arrivés à Forks mais nous ne serions pas là avant ce soir...J' angoissais.

Jasper m' envoya une onde de calme ce qui fonctionna à merveille. Je ne voyais toujours pas Victoria et donc je ne pouvais pas prévoir où? Quand? Comment? Elle allait attaquer. Ce qui était difficile pour moi parce qu' une fois à Forks, je ne saurai pas où aller. Le plus simple, déjà, était de savoir si Bella allait bien. Mais je ne voyais rien non plus de ce côté. Peut être que Jacob était à ses côtés en ce moment? Ou peut être qu' un de ces chiens montait la garde ce qui serait compliqué pour voir Bella! Bref, tant de questions sans réponses, ça m' énervait mais il fallait faire avec. On verrait une fois sur place.

**POV BELLA**

Je venais de me réveiller. La maison était plongée dans le calme. Je n' entendais pas le bruit de Charlie ou de Jacob préparant le petit déjeuner et jouant avec les ustensiles de cuisine. D' ailleurs, je m' étais réveillée seule, Jacob n' était pas à mes côtés pour une fois, c' était bizarre. Il ne loupait jamais un de mes réveils depuis le jour où nous étions rentrés de l' aéroport. J' avais la sensation d' être seule, abandonnée...Alors, je plongeais mon regard vers la fenêtre. Je pensais à Edward. Je revoyais encore son magnifique visage à couper le souffle la première fois que je l' avais vu. Il était d' une beauté indescriptible. Ses yeux d' or où je me serais perdue sans le moindre soucis me manquaient terriblement. Je sentais encore ses lèvres froides et son souffle glacé parcourir ma bouche et mon cou. Je touchais ses cheveux cuivrés et attirait sa tête plus près de la mienne afin que nos baisers soient plus intenses et je le voyais me résister et me repousser d' une façon si chevaleresque que ça m' émouvait. Mon coeur, alors, se comprima dans ma poitrine si ce n' était que je n' avais plus de coeur. Il était mort en même temps que la disparition de mon Amour. Mais ça me faisait tellement mal que ma respiration se bloquait, je suffoquais, je ne pouvais plus respirer. J' aurai tellement voulu crier et pleurer mais rien ne fonctionnait. Je survivais quelque peu à ma douleur, à ma vie si méprisante pour moi à cet instant. Sans lui plus rien ne valait le coup d' être vécu. Je voulais mourir pour ne plus jamais avoir mal.

Je me levais tant bien que mal, mes jambes avaient du mal à supporter mon corps. J' étais fébrile. Je réussis à me traîner jusqu' à la salle de bain. Une fois là, j' ouvris le placard à pharmacie et y cherchais ce qui pourrait abréger mes souffrances. Je pris une boîte de pilules dont le nom ne me disait rien, en tout cas, ça n' était pas pour soigner un rhume, j' en étais sûre! Et ça n' était pas mes médicaments habituels, ils devaient probablement être à Charlie! J' ouvris la boîte et versai le contenu dans une de mes mains. Je me regardais dans la glace au dessus du lavabo, j' avais vraiment une tête à faire peur, j' étais méconnaissable. J' avais des cernes sur des kilomètres autour de mes yeux où plus aucune flamme ne dansait. Mon teint était pire que terne et j' avais les joues creusées par le manque de nourriture. Je me faisais horreur et je devais-afin de ne plus faire souffrir mes proches et parce qu' Edward était toute ma vie et que je ne pourrais jamais plus le voir ni le toucher dans ce monde-mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade. J' avalais ces foutues pilules qui allaient m' envoyer vers un nouveau monde, un monde où Edward m' attendait et où plus jamais on ne se quitterait.

Je retournais en traînant les pieds jusqu' à mon lit, ma dernière demeure.

**POV JACOB**

On était à ses basques, on était entrain de l' encercler. Cette foutue rouquine allait passer un sale quart d' heure. Foi de Jacob Black!

Quand elle se sentit prise au piège, elle nous fit face. Le combat allait enfin devenir intéressant. Elle souffla comme un chat et sortit ses jolies petites canines. Impressionnant!

Je lui fit face à mon tour, j' avançais de quelques pas et me gonflai devant elle pour lui montrer ma puissance. J' étais entrain de rêver ou elle avait un rictus placardé sur son visage d' albâtre! Je rageais. J' allais la détruire, l' étriper et la brûler. Je grognais puissamment et me tapis prêt à bondir. Elle se mit en position d' attaque. Elle me toisait et ça me rendait dingue. Je démarrais. Je lui bondis dessus, elle m' esquiva. Elle souriait. Elle me faisait face à nouveau, on aurait dit un toréador agitant son drapeau rouge face à son taureau qui grattait la terre, furax, avant de se jeter dans l' arène et sur son ennemi sachant qu' il y laisserait certainement sa vie. J' étais le taureau, elle était le toréador. A moi de ne pas y laisser la mienne de vie! Je chargeais quand même, elle m' attrapa par une patte et m' envoya dans le décor. Je roulais sur moi même, je n' avais rien et je me relevais un peu étourdi. A cet instant c' est elle qui chargea, je sautais à sa rencontre. Mes dents claquèrent non loin de sa gorge dans un bruit métallique. Elle essaya de m' attraper mais n' y parvint pas, j' esquivais. Je lui lançais à ce moment là un regard noir empli de fureur, elle ria bruyamment. Elle me cherchait la garce! Et bien elle allait me trouver mais il ne fallait pas commettre d' erreur. C' était probablement ce qu' elle cherchait à faire en se moquant de moi ouvertement. Elle cherchait à me pousser à bout afin que je baisse ma garde. Mais j' étais plus malin qu' elle, elle ne m' aurait pas comme ça. Vas-y, agites-le ton drapeau rouge, espèce de sangsue puante!

Je la regardais avec une sorte de rictus pendu à mes babines. Si elle ne le voyait pas c' était qu' elle était aveugle. Elle grogna un coup comme une petite chatte. Elle attaqua. Je ruais dans les brancards. Ma mâchoire loupa à nouveau son corps. Zut! Manqué! Je chargeais immédiatement et lui bondis à nouveau dessus mais elle fit un salto et se retrouva derrière moi et je n' eus pas le temps de me retourner qu' elle m' attrapa et essaya d' enrouler ses bras autour de moi, je luttais, me cabrais... Sam, Jared et paul qui m' avaient laisser l' honneur du combat se ruèrent sur elle. Elle lâcha prise mais elle réussit à s' extirper de la mêlée et la course repartit de plus belle. Je me secouai un coup avant de repartir à sa poursuite quand tout à coup, j' eus une drôle de sensation comme si quelqu' un me bloquait mon esprit et m' appelait plutôt me suppliait de faire demi tour. Si c' était une ruse de Victoria, ben c' était gagné! Ça fonctionnait. J' étais cloué sur place incapable de bouger. Mais quelque chose me disait que ce n' était pas un pouvoir quelconque de vampire. C' était bien plus fort que ça, plus puissant. C' était comme une aura qui m' appelait d' un autre monde...J' en eus des frissons et sans pouvoir me contrôler, je fis demi tour et je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais. Mais il y avait un hic, c' était que je ne savais pas où mes pattes folles m' emmenaient. Puis délibérément ou non, le visage de Bella s' imposa à moi. Je déglutis comprenant que c' était elle qui me guidait. J' avais peur tout à coup, peur qu' il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, j' en mourrais. J' accélérais la cadence de ma course, j' avais l' impression de jouer contre la montre, que la vie de Bella dépendait d' un tic tac.

J' arrivais haletant à l' orée du bois à côté de sa maison. Je me transformais aussitôt, enfilant mon short avec une dextérité inhumaine. Je courus et ouvris la porte de chez les Swan à la volée et montais quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers qui me conduisait à la chambre de Bella. J' ouvris la porte sans même prendre le temps de toquer. Elle était là, dans son lit. Je me concentrais afin d' écouter son coeur battre et tout ce que j' entendis c' est un coeur en souffrance sur le point de cesser ses mouvements. Bella était sur le point de rendre l' âme. Je me précipitais à son chevet, la tournais sur le dos, je paniquais, j' étais entrain de la perdre...

Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrais contre moi. Mais qu' est-ce qu' elle avait fait?Je me dirigeais à la salle de bain me doutant de la réponse et je vis sur le rebord du lavabo la boîte de pilules vide.

«-Oh mon Dieu, non! Ne me faites pas ça! Ne me la prenez pas. J' ai tant besoin d' elle, je vous en supplie, ne me la prenez pas!

Je pleurais et je marchais avec le corps de Bella dans les bras entrain de rendre son dernier souffle. Il fallait que je percute mais comment? Les pompiers. Je devais appeler les pompiers. Je posais Bella sur son lit et je descendis les appeler. Je ne me souvins plus de ce que je leur avais dit, mais ils étaient en route. Je remontais. En attendant, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. L' eau froide! Je devais la passer sous l' eau froide. Peut être que ça marcherait. J' attrapais Bella et l' amenais à la salle de bain . Je rentrais dans la douche avec elle et mis le jet en fonction et tournais le bouton du froid à fond. Je fus surpris car ma peau était bouillante au naturel. Mais je m' y habituai rapidement. Je passais ma main sur le visage de Bella que je tenais difficilement debout contre moi.

-Je t' en prie Bella, bats-toi! Fais-le pour moi!

J' écoutais son coeur, il ralentissait. Je la secouais. Je perdais les pédales. Son coeur eut un raté. Puis un autre. J' étais entrain de la perdre, je perdais ma vie. Son coeur fit un tic mais pas un tac. C' était fini...

-Bella, non, non, non, non! NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!

Voilà comme vous l' avez constaté ce chap est plus long et ô combien... ben euhhhh... j' sais pas à vous de me le dire...


	5. Chapter 4 Réveil cruel

Comme d' habitude les perso sont à SM et moi... ben moi j' les lui pique pour faire ma propre histoire! LOL!^^

Un grand merci aux filles qui ont mis ma fic en «story alert» mais aussi en fav.

Merci à **Mrs Esmée Cullen**, ben oui je sais les reviews j' les compte sur les doigts de la main mais c' est pas grave car je les apprécie d' autant plus...^^

Merci à **Grazie** aussi et sans oublié un petit coucou et un grand merci à **Supergirl** LOL!^^

Alors, alors, voici le chapitre 4 qui selon moi va être mouvementé! J' espère qu' il va vous plaire... il est un peu comment dire chaud... froid... remuant... peut être un peu intense... enfin bref, vous verrez bien. A vous de juger, vos ressentis sont les bienvenus c' est évident...

Je vous souhaite en tout cas une bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 4: Réveil cruel**

«Et le désir s' accroît quand l' effet se recule»

**POV ALICE **

Enfin nous arrivions à Forks. Direction chez Bella. Jasper était allé directement à notre demeure et moi je n' étais plus qu' à quelques mètres de la maison de Bella quand un hurlement bestial et désespéré me creva les tympans. C' était un hurlement de loup, c' était Jacob! Que s' était-il passé? Je me précipitais vers le perron de la maison mais me heurtais à un loup de stature fine à fourrure argentée et plutôt véloce! Il montrait les dents ou plutôt...elle? Oui c' est ça, c' était elle! Une louve...il y avait une louve dans la meute! Voilà qui était intéressant! Je lui demandais de se calmer et la prévins que j' étais Alice et que je venais pour les aider et qu' il fallait absolument qu' elle me laisse passer car il y avait apparemment un problème dans la maison. Elle huma mon odeur un coup mais plissa sa truffe en même temps. Ma senteur la dérangeait. Je supposais qu' elle attendait les consignes. Puis sans me lâcher du regard et babines retroussées, elle recula et me laissa entrer chez Bella. Je me précipitais à l' étage et découvris Jacob avec Bella dans les bras trempés tous les deux. Il marchait distraitement en pleurant avec le corps de Bella serré contre lui. J' écoutais. Oh mon Dieu, le coeur de Bella battait si faiblement. Je me glaçais d' effroi. Jacob s' écroula parterre dos au mur, il pleurait tellement que j' eus mal pour lui. Il perdait pied lui aussi. Il berçait Bella tendrement. Il n' avait même pas vu que j' étais là. Je le sentais si désespéré, il s' effondrait totalement et dans tous les sens du terme. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je m' approchais et m' accroupis devant Jacob.

«-Jacob? Il faut que tu te ressaisisses.

Il pleurait tellement qu' il suffoquait et qu' il était incapable de sortir un son.

-Fais un effort, s' il te plait, écoutes-moi.

J' essayais d' être douce afin de ne pas le brusquer pour qu' il ne pète pas un plomb.

-Réagis, Jacob ou on va la perdre. Lui dis-je en le secouant.

Toujours aucune réaction. Il fallait vraiment se dépêcher avant qu' il ne soit réellement trop tard. Il sanglotait.

-Bon, Alice, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes... Déclarais-je en soupirant anxieusement tout de même.

Et là, j' assénais à un loup-garou énorme capable de me tuer dans la seconde qui suivait, une claque magistrale qui fit un bruit du tonnerre. Elle claqua sur sa joue avec une force où j' aurais probablement dévissé la tête d' un humain mais Jacob était à moitié humain heureusement! Il grogna de surprise et resserra la prise autour du corps de Bella en guise de protection spontanée. En tout cas, ça fonctionna vue le nombre de mots horribles à mon égard dont Jacob me gratifia...

-Mais t' es complètement cinglée, espèce de sangsue pour razmockets!

Et voilà qu' il vociférait.

-Calme-toi, il faut que tu fasses du bouche à bouche à Bella, c' est urgent! Elle respire encore mais faiblement. Il n' y a que toi pour lui insuffler de l' air dans les poumons, je ne respire pas , moi!

-Elle respire encore?

-Oui.

Il posa le corps de Bella délicatement parterre et lui prodigua les premiers secours.

-As-tu appelé les pompiers?

-Oui, ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

Effectivement, j' entendais les sirènes au loin. Jacob lui insufflait la vie pour maintenir un tempo régulier aux battements de son coeur. Il avait repris du poil de la bête et consciencieusement la maintenait en vie.

**POV JACOB**

Je faisais du bouche à bouche à Bella et lui massais le coeur. Je m' obligeais à être le plus régulier possible. Je me concentrais sur le son que produisait le muscle dans sa poitrine, il était faible mais j' arrivais à maintenir une cadence raisonnable.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide? Comment n' avais-je pas entendu que son coeur battait encore si faiblement mais il battait? Je m' écroulais alors qu' elle avait besoin de moi. J' étais vraiment un idiot! Ce contre quoi je m' étais battu pendant des semaines m' avait submergé.

Pendant que je me démenais pour que Bella vive, des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Je me souvenais du premier jour où j' avais vu Bella chez Charlie, elle était tellement belle que j' avais fondu immédiatement. Je me rappelais aussi du jour où elle avait débarqué chez moi, à La Push, avec ces deux engins de mort à retaper. Le jour où elle m' avait sourit pour la première fois après que son monstre l' ait laissé. Le premier rire, nos premiers fous-rires. Les premières fois où je lui avais tenu la main sans qu' elle ne me repousse. Nos premières virées à moto. Les premières sensations que j' avais éprouvé la première fois que je l' avais serré dans mes bras. Notre première engueulade, j' avais tellement eu mal que j' avais défié la meute en allant la voir alors que je n' en avais pas le droit. Et puis surtout, je me souvenais parfaitement de ce jour où je lui avais fait cette promesse, cette promesse de ne jamais l' abandonner. Et c' est pour tout ça qu' aujourd' hui, je me battais pour son sourire, son rire, pour tout ce qui faisait d' elle la femme que j' aimais, pour cette promesse. Elle mourait, je mourais. Elle était toute ma vie. J' avais tout juste dix-sept ans mais je savais déjà qu' elle était la femme de ma vie.

**POV ALICE**

Tout se déroula très vite, une fois que les pompiers prirent le relai. Ils mirent Bella sous oxygène et la placèrent dans l' ambulance, Jacob monta avec elle, enroulé dans une couverture car il était encore mouillé et même s' il ne craignait pas le froid, il ne fallait pas que les pompiers se rendent compte de sa température corporelle. Il me regarda un moment pensant que je voulais monter avec eux, je le prévins que je les rejoindrais après avoir appelé Carlisle afin qu' il puisse être là rapidement pour Bella. Il acquiesça de la tête.

**POV JACOB**

Ma Bella était allongée là sur ce lit d' hôpital presque morte. Elle avait des tuyaux et des perfusions accrochés partout. J' en étais malade. Il lui avait fait un lavage d' estomac après que je leur avais donné la boîte vide contenant les pilules qu' elle avait ingurgité. Le médecin avait dit qu' il s' en était fallu de peu.

J' avais prévenu Charlie de suite une fois arrivé aux urgences, il m' avait hurlé dessus en arrivant parce que je n' avais pas été là pour surveiller Bella, mais c' était plus parce qu' il était mort de trouille pour sa fille qu' autre chose. Le médecin lui avait souligné que je lui avais probablement sauvé la vie. En fait, il fallait remercier Alice, c' était elle qui avait percuté en premier et non moi. Moi, je m' étais effondré comme une loque , je ne l' avais pas protégé comme j' aurais du et je m' en voulais pour ça. Charlie avait raison, j' avais failli à mon devoir. Ça n' arriverait plus.

Charlie et moi la veillâmes à tour de rôle, toute la nuit. Au matin, je m' étais endormi comme à mon habitude, une main posée sur elle et la tête sur le bord du lit. Charlie me réveilla avec un café. Je goûtais le nectar...beurk!...café à la machine...je grimaçai.

«-Je sais, il n' est pas très bon ce café, mais c' est tout ce que j' ai trouvé, alors tu t' en contenteras! M' avait-il dit avec un léger sourire.

-Merci, Charlie. Est-ce qu' il y a du nouveau?

-Non. Elle ne s' est pas encore réveillée. Le médecin a dit que ça pouvait prendre quelques heures. Elle l' y ait allé fort!

-Ouais...excuse-moi Charlie de ne pas avoir été près d' elle, j' aurai du...

-Jacob! Tu ne peux pas être vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre à la surveiller et tu as aussi une famille même si je considère que tu fais partie de la mienne aussi, je ne peux pas te demander d' être présent à ma place. M' avait-il coupé.

J' étais ému par le fait qu' il me considérait comme son fils.

-Je sais mais je voulais la protéger et j' ai raté ça aussi! Me morigénais-je.

-Bah! Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois! Ce qui compte c' est qu' elle soit tirée d' affaires. Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d' oeil.

-Oui, j' espère bien me rattraper! Lui répondis-je mutin.

-Attention, jeune homme! Ça n' est pas une raison pour lui demander de sortir avec toi! Me précisa-t-il en riant.

-Charlie, voyons, j' oserai pas! Dis-je un sourire en coin.

-C' est ça, c' est ça! Me dit-il d' un air agacé.

C' était bon de pouvoir rire un peu avec Charlie. Ça nous détendait, après tout ce qu' on venait de traverser. Les angoisses, les peurs, les responsabilités...tout ça faisait que nous étions au même niveau lui et moi. J' étais un homme et considéré comme tel par le Shérif Swan alors que j' étais encore très jeune.

Bella bougea. Nous nous précipitâmes à son chevet. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement.

-Bella, ma chérie? Dit Charlie.

-Bella chérie? Dis-je en même temps que Charlie.»

Il me regarda d' un drôle d' air, je devins rouge. C' était le «Chérie» ça! J' en étais sûr!

Bella se réveilla doucement. J' allais chercher le médecin. Il l' ausculta, vérifia toutes les données de sa feuille de soin. Puis nous précisa que c' était fini, que Bella était tirée d' affaires mais qu' il devait la garder un moment à l' hôpital à cause de son manque d' énergie dû au fait de son suicide avorté et surtout lié au problème que Bella ne se nourrissait pas suffisamment. Elle avait des manques de fer, zinc, magnésium et autres...donc ils allaient remédier à cela. Le médecin prévint avant de prendre congé que Bella allait être pâteuse au moins une bonne journée et qu' elle risquait d' être de mauvaise humeur. Ben ça changerait d' habitude elle était prostrée!

**POV CHARLIE**

Ouf! Ma fille irait mieux dans quelques semaines, enfin, j' espérais. Mais là au moins, elle serait obligée de manger. Mais que lui était-il passé par la tête pour faire une chose aussi idiote? Je connaissais la réponse avant même d' avoir posé la question. Mais ça n' était pas une raison. Enfin, j' étais mal placé pour la juger sachant que j' avais déjà eu ces pensées, il y a de ça, de nombreuses années en arrière quand Renée était partie avec Bella et que je m' étais retrouvé seul complètement abandonné et privé des deux êtres les plus chers à mon coeur, j' en eus l' idée mais, je m' étais battu pour ma fille parce que je pensais qu' un jour ou l' autre, elle voudrait probablement me connaître et j' avais jamais aussi bien fait! La preuve en était.

J' étais heureux que Jake soit là avec moi aux côtés de Bella. Je voyais dans ses yeux combien il tenait à elle, c' était tellement évident. J' étais sûr qu' il prendrait soin d' elle toute sa vie.

**POV BELLA**

Je me réveillais. Je ne savais pas où j' étais et j' avais mal partout. J' avais des tas de tuyaux branchés de partout. Je me sentais nauséeuse, j' avais une migraine effroyable et mes muscles étaient plus qu' endoloris. Donc, je n' étais pas à la porte des Enfers, je n' allais pas voir si Cerbères avait réellement trois têtes! Et je n' allais pas retrouver Edward! Je m' étais loupée...j' étais vraiment la plus nulle des amantes de ce siècle! Même pas capable de réaliser au moins une chose romanesque dans ma pauvre existence! Juliette, elle, ne s' était pas ratée!

Je dus gémir car j' entendis Charlie et Jacob se précipiter à mon chevet, ils me parlaient déjà...ouille! Ma tête! Mais taisez-vous bon sang! Ensuite, j' ai entendu un autre homme parlé, alors c' était bien ça j' étais à l' hôpital. Le médecin-je supposais-expliquait à mes deux gardiens que j' étais sortie d' affaires mais que je devais rester à l' hosto un peu plus longtemps suite aux problèmes d' ordre nutritionnel. Génial! Moi j' avais voulu mourir et personne ne m' avait laisser faire alors que c' était ce que je désirais. On ne m' avait même pas laissé le choix. Je me doutais de qui avait bien pu me sauver et je rageais contre lui. De quel droit m' empêchait-il de rejoindre mon amour perdu? Ne comprenait-il pas que j' aimais Edward? Pourquoi s' obstinait-il à me garder en vie? Tout ça pour une simple amourette? Tout ça parce qu' on avait passé quelques temps ensemble dans son garage? J' étais vraiment en colère et ça n' allait pas se passer comme ça.

Je me sentais pâteuse, j' avais un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Grrrrr...je n' étais vraiment pas dans mon assiette. Tout me rendait furax aujourd' hui. Leur présence, à mon père et à Jacob m' horripilais. J' en avais marre d' être surveillé comme la plus horrible des prisonnières d' un pénitencier de haute sécurité.

**POV JACOB**

Bella avait repris du poil de la bête. Elle mangeait mieux et commençait à se lever et à marcher sans trop vaciller sur ses jambes. Mon coeur se gonflait de joie. J' allais pouvoir la retrouver. Il ne restait plus que la parole, elle refusait encore de s' exprimer. Il y avait juste une chose qui me dérangeais c' était que Bella me fusillait du regard à chaque fois que je rentrais dans la chambre. Je ne savais quoi en penser. Peut être m' en voulait-elle parce que je l' avais sauvé? C' était probablement ça. J' espérais qu' elle parle pour me cracher le morceau mais ça ne venait pas. Bon, de toute façon, «tout vient à point qui sait attendre». Tôt ou tard, j' aurai la réponse à ma question!

Cette semaine, Bella avait reçu de nombreuses visites. Tout d' abord, Carlisle, qui c' était beaucoup inquiété quand Alice l' avait prévenu et qui s' était dépêché de faire le voyage depuis l' Alaska. Il l' avait examiné lui aussi sous toutes les coutures et avait pronostiqué le même résultat que son collègue. Il avait alors demandé à Bella de faire un effort et de se laisser soigner, ne serait-ce que pour le bien de Charlie. Bella eut l' air d' y réfléchir et approuva d' un signe de tête. Je fus soulagé.

Elle avait eu ensuite la visite d' Alice. Les jours suivants, Angela était passée avec Mike, je n' en fus pas ravi pour ce dernier. J' avais bien étudié la façon dont il regardait Bella et ça ne me plut guère. Il lui avait pris la main, l' avait tripatouillé et lui avait fait une bise sur la joue au moment de partir. Ô que je ne supportais pas ça! Je n' avais pas lâché une miette de ses gestes envers ma belle. Même si elle ne m' appartenait pas, je le savais ô combien, je me sentais le droit de ne pas approuver. J' étais jaloux et alors! Cela dérangeait-il quelqu' un à part moi? Non!

**POV ANGELA**

Quand j' avais appris que Bella avait tenté de se suicider, ça m' avait foutu un sacré coup. Je ne pensais pas qu' elle en arriverait au point là. Malgré tout l' amour de ses proches et malgré mes visites incessantes, elle avait réussi à sombrer au point de non retour. Nous avions échoué.

J' avais donc décidé d' aller la voir à l' hôpital espérant qu' elle ne serait plus dans les vapes et qu' elle irait mieux question léthargie. Mike m' avait demandé si il pouvait venir avec moi vu qu' il avait entendu parler du suicide raté de Bella-il était inquiet tout comme moi, il aimait bien Bella peut être même un peu plus que prévu, je n' en doutais pas. Jacob avait du soucis à se faire-cette histoire était entrain de faire le tour de la ville et les mauvaises langues commençaient déjà leurs ballets incessants. Jessica et Lauren s' en étaient déjà données à coeur-joie, disant que Bella était de toutes façons complètement cinglée et qu' elles ne comprendraient jamais un geste pareil. C' était sûr, elles ne risquaient pas de comprendre, elles n' avaient pas de coeur!

Mike et moi étions en voiture, c' était Mike qui conduisait et je sentais par moment son regard sur moi, il voulait me poser une question, j' en étais sûre.

«-Tu sais depuis combien de temps que Bella ne va pas bien? Me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

-Depuis quelques semaines. En fait depuis le début. Dis-je en soupirant.

-Pourquoi ne m' as-tu rien dit, Angie?

-Parce que j' avais promis à Jacob Black de ne rien vous dire. Il ne voulait pas que vous soyez médisant à propos de Bella. Soupirais-je.

-De quel droit se mêle-t-il de ça cet Indien de malheur? Et tu sais très bien que je ne me moquerai jamais de la situation dans laquelle pourrait se trouver Bella! Dit-il agacé.

-Je le sais ça, Mike mais ce n' est pas le cas de Jessica ou de Lauren par exemple! Et Jacob a beaucoup plus de droit sur Bella que n' importe qui d' autre.

-Mais ils ne sortent même pas ensemble que je sache! Dit-il énervé.

-Non, c' est vrai, je te l' accorde mais il est son ami et il l' a veillé toutes les nuits.

-Ah ben, il a pas dû faire correctement son boulot, regarde le résultat! Dit-il de mauvaise foi.

-Il n' était pas là quand s' est arrivé mais c' est lui qui lui a sauvé la vie! Il a maintenu ses battements de coeur jusqu' à l' arrivée des pompiers, Mike! Lui répondis-je énervée à mon tour.

Mike était vraiment de mauvaise foi. Il ne sera jamais qu' un copain pour Bella mais ça il n' avait pas l' air de s' en rendre compte. Jamais, il ne serait pour Bella ce que pouvait être Jacob. Son véritable ami, son confident, son amoureux secret. Mike reprit.

-Oui ben moi aussi j' aurai pu le faire, rien d' extraordinaire! Me précisa-t-il.

Oh, qu' il m' énervait par moment celui-là! Il continua.

-Je suppose qu' il sera là?

-Oui, probablement, il ne quitte que très rarement son chevet. Dis-je exprès.»

Il ne répondit pas mais souffla longuement mécontent. Nous arrivions à l' hôpital. Mike se gara et nous rentrions à l' intérieur du bâtiment, nous demandions le numéro de chambre de Bella et nous montions.

Arrivés dans la chambre de Bella, je soupirais. Elle était réveillée et semblait ne plus être dans son monde. Jacob vint à notre rencontre, il nous salua. Puis, il nous expliqua que Bella allait vraiment mieux qu' elle mangeait à nouveau et qu' elle se levait pour marcher. Juste, elle ne parlait toujours pas. J' étais quelque peu rassuré sur son état. Mike semblait satisfait aussi. Nous nous approchâmes du lit. Je me posais assise dessus face à Bella et Mike fit le tour pour s' assoir sur le fauteuil à côté d' elle. Je vis Jacob le regarder de travers, il lui avait probablement pris sa place. J' eus un sourire en coin. Jacob était jaloux, c' était mignon. Lui, d' ailleurs, avait meilleure mine. Je vis les lueurs qu' il avait perdu à nouveau danser dans ses iris sombres. Je me retournais vers Bella afin de lui parler, je vis Mike lui prendre la main dans la sienne et j' entendis comme un grognement sourd et pas très habituel, c' était étrange, on aurait dit le grognement d' un animal. C' était guttural. Je savais d' où ce son pouvait provenir mais je restais perplexe. Je me repris afin de me concentrer sur Bella.

«-Salut ma belle! Dis-je avec de l' entrain.

Evidemment, elle ne répondit pas.

-Salut, Bella! Comment vas-tu? S' enquit Mike.

Pas de réponse non plus pour lui.

-Et bien, tu as meilleure mine que la dernière fois! Si tu continue comme ça, tu seras bientôt remise pour aller au bal de fin d' année! Pas besoin d' un tas de maquillage pour couvrir les dégâts! Lui dis-je avec humour sachant qu' elle détestait les bals surtout ceux de fin d' année. Et, là, comme par magie, elle esquissa un léger sourire. J' entendis Jacob se redresser, il devait être dans tous ces états, il devait être heureux et à vrai dire moi aussi. J' avais réussi à la faire réagir.

-Ouais et d' ailleurs, je pourrais même t' y emmener, si tu veux! Plaisanta Mike.»

Même si je doutais que sa demande était juste un hasard ou pour plaisanter. J' entendis un autre grognement. J' en connaissais un qui allait se prendre une tartine s' il continuait à jouer les «Don Juan»! Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Mike se renfrogna. Jacob avait ri et moi j' étais satisfaite que mon amie reprenne le dessus. J' espérais seulement que ce n' était pas une façade qu' elle se donnait et qu' une fois rentrée chez elle, elle n' allait pas à nouveau attenter à sa vie. Probablement que je me faisais des idées, elle avait peut être eu peur de mourir après tout se sentir partir de l' autre côté pouvait être le déclic pour un sauvetage en bonne et due forme. Bref, elle me raconterait certainement cette vision de la vie incompréhensible pour nous autres qui n' avions jamais côtoyé la mort d' aussi près.

Après quelques échanges avec Bella qui nous répondait du regard, nous décidâmes d' un commun accord de nous en aller Mike et moi. Bien entendu, nous promettions à Bella de revenir les jours suivants. Elle nous remercia d' un sourire minuscule. J' embrassais mon amie sur la joue et Mike en fit autant. Comme je l' avais prévu, un son grave sorti de la gorge de Jacob. Mike était parfois un gros abruti quand il s' y mettait! Là, il cherchait vraiment à se faire étriper. Je lui en toucherai deux mots lorsque nous aurions passé la porte de la chambre. Je souris à Jacob et lui fit un signe de la main en guise d' au revoir. Mike le salua aussi.

Une fois sortis de la chambre de Bella, je passais un savon à Mike.

«-Mais t' es pas un peu dingue, non? Lui dis-je brusquement.

Il en fut surprit.

-De quoi? Dit-il surprit.

-De provoquer Jacob comme ça! T' as envie qu' il t' étripe ou quoi?

-Je n' ai rien fait de mal! Me dit celui-ci nonchalamment.

-Mais bien sûr! Tu invites Bella au Bal de fin d' année, tu lui tiens la main et l' embrasse sur la joue! Mais tout ça innocemment?

-Eh! C' est bon Angie, j' ai rien fait de mal! Ils ne sont pas ensemble. Bella peut être invitée par qui elle veut, non?

-Oui, mais tu pourrais le faire quand Jacob n' est pas présent. C' est pas correct! Il est dans les rangs lui aussi!

-Pffff! Bella ne s' intéressera jamais à lui de toute façon! Il peut faire ce qu' il veut, il restera le toutou à sa mémère! Dit-il en rigolant.

-Ne sois pas aussi sûr de toi, Mike! Lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Elle serait déjà avec si ça avait du se faire et elle ne se retrouverait pas à l' hosto à cause d' un autre mec!

-T' es vraiment ignoble quand tu t' y mets, Mike Newton! On croirait entendre Jessica et Lauren. Lui dis-je de façon méprisante.

Je ne lui avais pas décroché un mot au retour. Quel abruti! Il croyait vraiment que Bella lui tomberait dans les bras, il se croyait irrésistible! Le pauvre, il ne savait pas à quel point, il paraissait fade à côté de Jacob Black qui lui aurait un jour le coeur de Bella, ça, j' en étais sûr! D' ailleurs, il l' avait depuis longtemps je pense, reposant aux creux de ses mains mais seulement Bella était trop aveuglée par le souvenir de son illustre ex-petit-ami pour s' en rendre compte!

**POV BELLA**

J' étais contente d' avoir vu Angela et Mike. Ils m' avaient changé les idées. J' avais presque envie de rire. Mike n' avait pas perdu de temps pour m' inviter au Bal de fin d' année. Je n' irais certainement pas car c' était un souvenir tout aussi douloureux pour moi car la seule et unique fois où j' y étais allée, c' était au bras de mon charmant petit-ami. Je me sentis soudain me refermer comme une huître. A chaque fois que je pensais à lui, je sentais qu' il ne me faudrait pas longtemps pour re-sombrer dans le néant. Il me manquait terriblement. Je luttais pour ne pas m' effondrer chaque jour d' avantage. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m' avait fait remonter à la surface, j' étais incapable de dire comment-alors que j' avais failli mettre fin à mes jours pour un homme qui ne vivait plus-je réussissais à continuer de vivre et surtout comment je faisais pour réapprendre à vivre sans lui alors que mon coeur était brisé en mille morceaux, et alors que je savais que la seule solution de le revoir un jour était de passer l' arme à gauche. J' avais un peu moins mal chaque jour mais je me sentais toujours aussi vide et dénuée de tous sentiments.

Jacob était toujours auprès de moi. Là, il m' observait et ça m' énervait. Il tentait de lire en moi mais je crois qu' il n' y arrivait plus. Ça devait l' agacer, lui si sûr de me comprendre mieux que quiconque! Mieux que moi-même! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s' acharnait autant à me maintenir en vie, à maintenir une certaine stabilité dans ma pauvre et dénuée vie d' automate parce que là, je ressemblais vraiment à une boîte de conserve complètement vide. Il devait bien se douter que de toute façon, mes sentiments pour lui n' égaleraient jamais ceux que je pouvais éprouver pour Edward. D' ailleurs, avais-je réellement eu des sentiments à son égard? De l' amitié, je pense que oui même si aujourd' hui pour moi Jacob Black n' était plus mon soleil, il n' éclairerait jamais plus ma vie. Je le maudissais de m' avoir prise au dépourvu, d' avoir voulu que je sois sienne et surtout d' avoir fait qu' Edward, mon amour ne soit plus en vie. Parce que c' était de sa faute! S' il n' avait pas décroché ce téléphone, s' il n' avait pas répondu que Charlie préparait un enterrement, s' il avait été clair sur le fait que j' étais en vie, jamais mon Dieu vivant ne se serait jeté dans la gueule du loup! Et pour tout ça, je lui en voulais et probablement que je lui en voudrais encore pour très longtemps.

Il continuait de m' observer...

**POV JACOB**

ça y est Angela et le moustique prétentieux étaient partis. Je rageais contre ce vermisseau qui ne se dérangeait pas pour inviter Bella, «Ma» Bella, sous mon nez, à un foutu bal de fin d' année. De toute manière, il pouvait toujours espérer Bella n' aimait pas ce genre de cérémonies. Elle trouvait ça absurde de devoir porter une jolie robe et de devoir aller se dandiner en compagnie d' un cavalier qui ne pensait qu' à une chose, boire et terminer avec la fille la plus populaire du moment à l' arrière d' une voiture! En plus, je savais de source sûre que Bella ne savait pas danser, mes pieds en avaient fait les frais au bal de l' année dernière, elle y était allée à contre coeur avec sa sangsue répugnante! J' en avais des frissons rien que d' y repenser! Et moi, j' y étais allé parce que mon père m' y avait forcé! J' avais quand même été content de danser avec elle.

J' avais entendu Angela passer un savon à Mike. Et oui, oreilles de loup oblige! J' avais tout capté! J' allais lui en foutre, moi, du «chien-chien à sa mémère»! Et une giroflée à cinq branches dans tes narines, ça t' irait aussi Mike! Grrrrr...il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Bella semblait perdue dans ses pensées. J' avais la nette impression qu' elle s' était refermée comme une huître. Je savais qu' elle pensait sans cesse à lui, je savais qu' elle l' aimait encore et que probablement elle l' aimerait toujours. Ça me rendait dingue, mais il fallait que je fasse avec et peut être qu' un jour, j' arriverais à faire qu' elle y penserait moins. C' était mon futur objectif. Apprendre à Bella, à aimer quelqu' un d' autre, quelqu' un comme moi, à m' aimer moi tout court.

Cependant, je sentais que quelque chose clochait dans son attitude envers moi. Je voulais vraiment qu' elle me parle même si elle pouvait me dire des choses méchantes, je m' y attendais, je voulais qu' elle sorte ce qu' elle avait sur le coeur. J' encaisserai quoi qu' elle me dise parce que je l' aimais. Et je lui pardonnerai, ainsi nous pourrions repartir sur de bonnes bases. Bella, je t' en prie parles-moi! Je soupirais...

La semaine suivante se déroula presque comme la première. Bella avait eu ses visites journalières. Entre Angela, Mike qui s' était à peu près tenu tranquille, le Docteur Cullen qui avait parler longuement avec Bella, je m' étais éclipsé pour ne pas les déranger même si j' avais suivi en gros ce qu' ils s' étaient dit, grâce à mon ouïe super développée! Ils avaient parler d' Edward. Pffff! Carlisle lui avait dit que son fils n' aurait pas voulu qu' elle se mette dans un état pareil pour lui et qu' il aurait préféré la savoir en vie et heureuse plutôt qu' entrain de dépérir et de vouloir mourir. Ça, au moins j' étais d' accord avec lui! Et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses semaines, Bella parla. Le son de sa voix me parut magnifique et magique, j' avais l' impression de rêver. Cet instant irréel fit battre mon coeur comme si je venais d' embrasser Bella pour la première fois bien que je ne saurais décrire cette sensation puisque je ne l' avais encore jamais embrassé! Mais j' imaginais. J' espérais dès à présent, qu' elle parlerait, qu' elle me parlerait. J' allais bientôt savoir pourquoi elle me toisait à m' en fusiller sur place, je la guiderais sur ce terrain dès que nous serions seuls. Même si j' étais effrayé par la perspective qu' elle me repousse encore une fois, je ne me laisserais pas abattre et je me promis de regagner son coeur et son amour aussitôt. De toute façon, j' étais tellement heureux de la voir aller mieux un peu plus chaque jour que j' étais d' un optimisme débordant, rien ne me faisait plus peur, rien que je ne pourrais combattre ne me ferait lâcher prise!

Cette semaine là, elle parla à Charlie aussi, celui-ci tellement heureux était excité comme une puce et sautait partout. Bella souriait légèrement de le voir dans cet état de grâce. Mais souvent, elle se refermait sur ses pensées quand elle voyait qu' on ne l' observait pas. Mais, moi, je la connaissais et j' arrivais à sentir ces moments là. C' était comme si un lien indescriptible nous rattachait l' un à l' autre.

Puis, Alice vint la visiter aussi. Elle lui avait passé le bonjour de Jasper. Il ne voulait pas venir à l' hôpital car il ne savait pas si il était suffisamment capable de se maîtriser à ce point. L' odeur du sang, ce goût métallique, y était bien trop puissant, il était partout. Elles parlèrent longuement, les filles. Je n' avais pas trop suivi la conversation trop absorbé à réfléchir pourquoi elle ne m' avait toujours pas parlé à moi...

La fin de semaine arriva vite et avec elle, l' autorisation pour Bella de pouvoir quitter le sanctuaire des malades. Les médecins-le Docteur Croc et le Docteur Brown-avaient donné leur aval après avoir examiné Bella une dernière fois et de s' être assurés qu' elle se nourrirait correctement à partir de maintenant et après avoir donné quelques numéros de téléphone à appeler au cas où elle se sentirait à nouveau sur la pente dangereuse. Je leur promis de bien prendre soin d' elle. J' entendis Bella soupirer mais je ne relevai pas. Charlie m' avait demandé de bien vouloir ramener Bella chez eux car il devait bosser mais serait là dès que possible afin que je puisse rentrer une soirée chez mon père.

Nous avions donc quitté l' hôpital. Bella était à côté de moi dans ma Golf mais elle regardait par la fenêtre.

«-Bella, ça va? Lui demandais-je timidement.

Pas de réponse. C' était pas gagné!

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler? Tu as parlé à tout le monde sauf à moi.

Toujours pas de réponse. Je soupirais.

-Ok. Comme tu veux, Bella, mais va falloir à un moment ou un autre qu' on crève l' abcès! Dis-je en attendant une réponse, les mots étaient comme suspendu en l' air.»

Rien. J' abandonnais et décidais de mettre la radio en route, je savais qu' elle ne voulait plus écouter de musique mais peut être que ça allait la faire réagir. Et c' est ce que je cherchais, la faire réagir! Je vis ses petits poings se serrés. Ça fonctionnait...enfin qu' à moitié puisqu' elle ne disait toujours rien. Je soupirais à nouveau. J' en pouvais plus de cet ignorance à mon égard.

On arrivait devant chez Charlie. Je garais la Golf, je fis le tour de la voiture afin d' ouvrir la portière à Bella et de l' aider à descendre. Elle refusa ma main tendue. Je restais stoïque. Je la laissais passer, je pris son sac d' affaires et je la rejoignis sur le pas de la porte. J' attrapai la clé cachée au dessus de l' avancée de toit et ouvrit la porte à ma belle. Elle s' engouffra dans la maison, traversa le hall d' entrée rapidement et se dirigeait au salon prête à foncer dans les escaliers afin d' atteindre son lieu de recueillement. Mais , là, je la rattrapai par le bras. Pas question de la laisser filer avant d' avoir mis les choses au clair! Elle me regarda d' abord surprise et ensuite en essayant de libérer son bras me toisa avec une froideur que jusqu' à maintenant je ne lui connaissais pas.

«-Excuses-moi, Bella! Mais il faut qu' on parle. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne me parles pas? Pourquoi tu es distante avec moi? Pourquoi tu me regardes avec un tel mépris? Pourquoi tout ça Bella? Lui avais-je dit avec de l' émotion plein la voix.

-Ok! Tu veux savoir pourquoi?

Elle avait parlé...elle continua...

-Parce que je te méprise, tu m' entends! Dit-elle en colère.

Sur le coup, ça faisait mal!

-Je sais que tu me détestes en ce moment, je sais que tu es en colère après moi. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi, Bella?

-Tu ne vois pas pourquoi?

-Non.

-Tu es plus idiot que je ne voulais bien le croire alors! Dit-elle cyniquement.

Elle n' y allait pas de main morte. Mais une fois qu' elle aurait sorti tout ce qu' elle avait sur le coeur, ça colère retomberait, enfin en espérant...

-Est-ce que tu m' en veux pour Edward? Pour t' avoir sauvé la vie? Demandai-je sans savoir ce que j' attendais comme réponse.

-Je t' en veux parce que tout est de ta faute! La mort d' Edward et mon calvaire qui a suivi. Dit-elle en criant presque.

-Ok. J' assume. Pardonnes-moi pour tout ça alors mais je n' ai jamais eu l' intention de te faire souffrir, Bella, bien au contraire! Je veux que tu sois heureuse. C' est tout ce qui m' importe, le comprends-tu ça?

-Et pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi, Jacob? Qu' est-ce que tu attends de moi? Me dit-elle encore plus en colère.

-Je fais tout ça parce que tu es mon amie, Bella et que te voir souffrir me fait souffrir aussi. Je tiens à toi bien plus que tu ne peux l' imaginer. Je cherche juste à te protéger, Bella. C' est tout ce que je veux. Lui avais-je dit avec autant de sincérité que je le pouvais.

J' avais juste omit de lui préciser que je l' aimais à en mourir et que je ne désirais qu' être à ses côtés en tant que petit ami mais je me gardai bien de lui dire, elle n' était pas prête à l' entendre et je ne voulais pas déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale, c' était pas le moment, vue la tempête qui sévissait, c' était amplement suffisant.

-C' est vraiment tout ce que tu veux? Me demanda-t-elle avec un air si dur et si méprisant, en se rapprochant de moi.

Je déglutis.

-Oui, c' est tout ce que je veux. Tentais-je.

Alors là, je me damnais car c' était tout le contraire, je voulais Bella depuis le premier jour où je l' avais vu. Elle se rapprocha de moi encore un peu. Maintenant elle me fixait droit dans les yeux mais toujours avec son air si dur.

-En es-tu vraiment sûr?

Je ne pus répondre. Mon coeur accélérait la cadence dans ma poitrine. Elle n' était plus qu' à quelques centimètres de moi maintenant. Je ne bougeais pas. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi faire à cet instant précis. Je ne savais pas si je devais la prendre dans mes bras, si je devais l' embrasser ou si je devais reculer et m' enfuir en courant. Cette dernière solution, ça n' était pas moi! Je la laisserais venir sachant que je ne savais pas ce qu' elle voulait exactement de moi, là tout de suite. Elle du trouvé mon manque de prise d' initiative déplorable parce que d' elle même, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa avec plus de force que je l' en aurai soupçonné, ma nuque. Elle m' embrassa mais avec rage. Ça n' avait rien à voir avec de la passion, j' en étais sûr, même avec le manque d' expérience qu' était le mien, je ne me souvenais pas d' avoir vu Sam et Emily s' embrasser de la sorte. Je décidai de poursuivre ce baiser. Je l' embrassai à mon tour. J' enveloppai la taille de Bella de mon bras, la rapprochant de moi. Elle voulait approfondir notre baiser. Je sentais toujours autant de rage dans ce baiser mais je me laissai guider. Quand nos langues se rencontrèrent, je savais que j' avais perdu la bataille contre elle, contre mon corps, contre ma tête, contre moi tout entier. Je sentis une douce chaleur montée en moi que je ne connaissais pas encore très bien mais dont je me doutais d' où elle pouvait provenir, lorsque Bella se resserra contre moi. Je sentis son corps commencer légèrement à onduler contre le mien. S' en était fini de moi, j' avais rendu les armes et me laissais entrainer par mon instinct. Bella dirigeait déjà ses mains le long de mon dos en descendant pour pouvoir passer sous mon T-shirt, je sentis ses petits doigts sur mes reins, j' en frissonnai. Elle remonta d' un coup avec mon T-shirt pour me l' enlever avec frénésie, je me laissai faire. Elle revint à l' assaut de ma bouche avec encore plus de rage que ne pouvait contenir son petit corps de déesse. C' est à cet instant là que je ne répondis plus de rien. Je l' attrapai par les reins et la soulevai juste de quelques centimètres afin de la placer le dos contre le mur le plus proche. Je partis explorer son cou, puis remontai le long de sa mâchoire. J' en voulais plus. Je lui enlevai son sweat rapidement, elle était à présent en débardeur, elle n' avait pas de soutien-gorge! Ça me faciliterait la tâche! Je voyais ses petits seins pointés déjà sous celui-ci. Je me mordis la lèvre devant ce spectacle insensé pour mes yeux et plongeai vers ceux-ci. Je les suçotai à travers son débardeur mais je voulais les sentir vraiment glisser sous ma langue. D' une main, je pris la bretelle de ce vêtement qui m' empêchait de pouvoir toucher sa peau nue et la fit descendre le long du bras de Bella. Le spectacle de ce petit sein qui se présentait devant moi me rendit dingue. Mon regard remonta un instant sur le visage de Bella, elle avait les paupières clauses, la bouche légèrement ouverte et elle haletait. Je m' emparai à nouveau de sa magnifique petite poire afin de le déguster, ma langue se promenant inlassablement dessus, je jouai avec son téton, je goutai sa peau parfumée. Je fis de même avec l' autre de ses seins. Bella se cabrait sous l' effet que je lui produisais. J' étais à l' étroit dans mon short. J' avais mal tellement j' avais envie d' elle. Je remontai pour l' embrasser avec beaucoup de vigueur afin de bien lui montrer que je la désirais. Elle m' embrassa mais elle ne s' était toujours pas départie de cette violence insensée. Elle m' agrippait les cheveux ardemment presque à vouloir me faire mal. C' était peut être le cas. Mes mains attrapèrent ses fesses et dans un mouvement que je voulus brusque ou non-je ne me contrôlais plus vraiment-je collais sa vertu sur ma proéminence afin qu' elle sente l' effet qu' elle me faisait. Je dus la tirer à moi un peu trop fort car son souffle eut un raté. Je la relâchai. Elle s' empressa alors de descendre ses mains pour me caresser le sexe, je flanchai dans un soupir. Elle se décida à déboutonner mon short, elle passa ses mains sous celui-ci et se dirigea sur mes fesses qu' elle pelota un instant. Puis elle revint promener ses menottes sur ma virilité, avec une pression assez agressive, elle fit aller sa main de haut en bas, de bas en haut, j' haletai de désir. Elle resserra à nouveau ses doigts autour de mon sexe toujours à travers mon caleçon. J' ouvris les yeux afin de voir si il était possible que l' on aille plus loin. Je vrillai donc mon regard dans le sien, ses yeux brûlaient de férocité ce qui me fit me demander si j' avais raison de continuer ce que nous avions débuté. J' avais vraiment envie de Bella mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, qu' elle couche avec moi par simple défi ou parce qu' elle était en colère. Je voulais Bella mais je la voulais de la plus belle des manières. Je voulais qu' elle me désire aussi fort que moi je la désirais. Je voulais lui donner chaque partie de mon être et qu' elle fasse de même. Tout à coup, je n' étais plus sûr du tout que c' était sur ces bases là que tout était parti, bien au contraire. Cette hargne que j' avais senti en elle me le montrait. Je décidai alors de stopper nos activités. Dans un effort surhumain, je me reculai, la laissant plus que surprise, je battis en retraite.

«-Bella, je suis désolé. Lui dis-je plus que mal à l' aise.

-C' est pourtant ce que tu voulais, non? Me dit-elle très agressive et une pointe d' amertume dans la voix.

Elle était vexée, à n' en pas douter.

-Non! Enfin, oui...je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, Bella.

Moi en tout cas, je ne savais vraiment plus où j' en étais. J' avais encore le parfum de sa peau si douce dans mes narines.

-Alors quoi? Répond! Tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi? Dit-elle de but en blanc.

-Pas comme ça, Bella! Pas parce que tu es en colère contre moi, contre toi, contre le monde entier! Lui dis-je avec beaucoup de sincérité.

-De toute façon, je n' aurais pas couché avec toi! Dit-elle glaciale.

Je ne répondis pas. Elle m' avait scotché. Je l' interrogeai du regard et là je sentis que j' allais basculé. Basculé? Parce qu' elle allait m' asséner le coup de grâce.

-Tu sais quoi?...JAMAIS je ne coucherai avec toi. JAMAIS je ne t' aimerai. JAMAIS je ne t' appartiendrai...Il n' y aura toujours que lui. J' aimerais toujours Edward et tu n' auras JAMAIS sa place.

Je crus que j' allais mourir sur place. Elle venait de me tuer. Littéralement.

-Je te déteste, JACOB BLACK! Je te hais...Me cria-t-elle.

Mon coeur se fissura comme une vitre sous un impact. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je sentis mon chagrin venir à la vitesse d' un cheval au galop ravageant tout sur son passage. Mes yeux s' embuèrent, j' étais toujours là sans bouger à regarder la fille que j' aimais le plus au monde me détruire comme une tempête une maison. Je ne pouvais rien y faire et je ne trouvai mot. Elle termina.

-Vas-t-en, maintenant. Me hurla-t-elle.

Toujours incapable de bouger, ne comprenant pas ce qui était entrain de m' arriver.

-VAAAAAAAAAAAS-T-EEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!

Il est évident que ce chapitre est un gros crève-coeur pour moi! J' ai si mal pour Jake en cet instant... Réussira-t-il à se réconcilier avec Bella? Et bien suite au prochaine épisode... Sadique, moi? Mais non! C' est juste ce que vous croyez!

Bon, avis aux amatrices... si vous avez aimé...

XOXO les nanas...


	6. Chapter 5 Jeux d' amour et de haine

Toujours les personnages seront à Stephenie Meyer et pour un petit moment je les lui emprunte... ;)

Coucou tout le monde, j' espère que tout va bien pour vous! Pas trop d' émotions fortes ces dernières semaines? Ben oui, vous avez peut être été voir «Révélation» au ciné? Moi deux fois déjà... et j' ai pleuré comme un bébé! LOL!^^ Ok- je sors... :p

Non mais pour dire, mon Dieu mon coeur s' est arraché devant la tristesse et la détresse de Jake! :'(

Je supporte pas le voir dans cet état... Bon au final, maintenant, il ne souffre plus...

Moi en tout cas, j' ai bien aimé le film même si je continuerais éperdument à préférer les livres! Mais alors superbe les loups et la scène de l' accouchement bien que beaucoup trop édulcorée à mon goût (mais bon!^^) étaient vraiment bien filmée! J' ai déjà mes petites scènes préf' et vous?

Un grand bravo aux acteurs et surtout je remercie ce cher Taylor de me faire pleurer, baver, rire, fantasmer... tout quoi! Je le love... MDR!^^ Bon j' arrête et j' en reviens à ce pourquoi je suis là...

Merci aux filles pour les «story alert» et «story fav». Merci de me lire. Merci à **Grazie** qui à chaque fois m' encourage. Merci à la petite nouvelle **joannie28**... et tu sais quoi? Ton voeu va être exaucé... ça se passe en dessous! ;)

Dans ce chap, on retrouve donc un Jake qui a gravement mal son petit coeur mais est-il le seul au final? Pour le savoir, ben faut lire...

**PS**: je vous ai mis qq songs alors si vous pouvez les mettre en même temps, vous saurez ce que j' ai ressenti en écrivant toutes ces lignes...

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo **

**Chapitre 5: Jeux d' amour et de haine**

(écoutez «Stop crying your heart out» OASIS)

(écoutez «23» de Jimmy Eat World)

(écouter «La ballade de Jim» de Souchon aussi)

«Le monde est un brelan où tout est confondu:

Tel pense avoir gagné qui a souvent perdu.»

«Le feu qui semble éteint souvent dort sous la cendre.»

**POV JACOB (écouter «Stop crying your heart out» Oasis)**

J' étais toujours planté là devant Bella complètement submergé par le chagrin et la non-compréhension de ce qu' elle me balançait à la tête. Elle hurlait toujours qu' il fallait que je m' en aille version Bella en colère! Je n' arrivais pas à réagir. Elle me disait des choses horribles. Elle me crucifia une dernière fois en me disant qu' elle ne voulait pas de moi dans sa vie, c' est ce qui me fit percuter. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux.

«-Bella...Lui dis-je dans un soupir.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, Jacob! Me hurlait-elle dessus.

J' essayais de respirer.

-Bella! Si je passe cette porte, jamais plus je ne reviendrais, tu sais que je t' aime mais tout ça je ne pourrais le supporter, le fait que tu me rejettes encore une fois pour les mauvaises raisons, le fait de toutes ces paroles malheureuses que tu m' envoies à la figure...je peux plus, Bella...Lui dis-je avec beaucoup trop d' émotion car ma voix vrilla et se déforma par la nuée de sanglot qui montait. Il fallait que je parte d' ici, au plus vite, mes yeux déjà bien plus humides que nécessaire ne tiendraient plus longtemps face aux larmes qui étaient entrain de les inonder et il était hors de question que je lâche devant Bella.

-Je ne te connais plus Jacob Black! Me dit-elle dans un calme hystérique.

Je la regardais. Je fixais une dernière fois son regard puis son visage. Je voulais garder cette empreinte en moi, au fond de mon coeur. Je tournais les talons et partis de cette maison, de la maison de la femme que j' étais entrain d' abandonner par amour parce qu' elle ne voulait plus de moi, elle. Je montais dans ma voiture. J' eus du mal à trouver le neiman et à la faire démarrer. Mes yeux me piquaient. J' accélérais en trombe après un dernier regard à la maison des Swan. Je parcourus guère de kilomètres avant de m' arrêter sur le bord de la route, non sans avoir arraché la moitié de mon aile droite sur un rocher. Et je m' effondrai en sanglot accroché à mon volant. Je laissai sortir tout ce que j' avais retenu devant Bella.

**POV BELLA**

Jacob venait de quitter la maison, à cet instant, je m' écroulai parterre et je fus prise de sanglots puissants. Toutes ces larmes que je n' avais pas pu verser à la mort d' Edward étaient entrain de m' envahir et s' y rajoutait la douleur d' avoir fait du mal à Jacob. J' avais voulu le punir pour des choses dont il n' était même pas responsable. Parce que j' étais en colère après moi, après lui, après tout le monde. Il avait raison. Je me pliai en deux de douleur et j' aurai hurlé si j' avais pu!

Je sentis des bras froid m' entourer, j' eus un léger sursaut. Quelqu' un dont je me doutais de l' identité me tenait et me berçait pour me calmer. Elle me disait de tout lâcher et que tout irait bien ensuite. Je m' agrippai à son bras et je pleurai longuement.

**POV ALICE**

Je venais rendre visite à Bella, savoir si elle était bien rentrée. Jacob m' avait prévenu qu' il la ramenait aujourd' hui chez elle. Quand je vis la voiture de celui-ci arrêtée sur le bas côté de la route, le moteur toujours en marche. Je m' en approchais pour savoir si tout allait bien et je vis Jacob accroché au volant, en larmes. Il sanglotait tellement qu' il ne me sentit même pas approché de sa vieille Golf. Je n' eus pas le coeur de le déranger. Que c' était-il passé, encore? Pourquoi Jacob était en pleurs? Même si je me doutais de ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état lamentable. J' avais mal au coeur pour lui. Bella avait encore du faire des siennes. J' avais bien remarqué la colère de celle-ci envers lui mais je pensais que ça lui passerait. Apparemment, je m' étais trompée.

J' arrivais chez Bella. Je rentrais sans même frapper à la porte, je l' avais entendu pleurer. Je me glissais dans son hall d' entrée afin d' y trouver son sac où devait probablement être son téléphone portable. Je n' aimais pas faire ce que je faisais en cet instant mais je n' avais pas vraiment le choix, il fallait que j' appelle quelqu' un pour venir chercher Jacob qui à mon avis aurait été incapable de rentrer à la réserve. Je sortis sur le perron de la maison et pianotai sur le portable.

«-Euh, bonjour. C' est Alice Cullen.

-... (interlocuteur)

-Veuillez m' excuser de vous déranger, mais j' aurais besoin de parler à Sam. C' est urgent.

-...

-C' est à propos de Jacob.

-...

-Oui, merci, je patiente.

-...

-Bonjour Sam.

-...

-Euh, oui, je me doute que mon appel peut te sembler étrange mais je crois qu' il y a un problème avec Jacob et je pense que tu es la seule personne qui pourrait intervenir. A vrai dire c' est le seul numéro qui m' a parut le plus approprié dans le répertoire de Bella et...

-...

-Non, non, Jacob n' a rien fait. Il faut juste que tu viennes le chercher. Il est sur le bord de la route dans sa voiture près de la maison de Bella mais je crois qu' il est incapable de conduire seul.

-...

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu' il s' est passé quelque chose avec Bella. Elle est dans le même état que lui.

-...

-Ok, merci.

-...

-De rien. Au revoir.

-...»

J' avais raccroché et j' étais rentrée à nouveau dans la maison. Sam allait venir récupérer Jacob, j' étais soulagée. Cette fois, je me dirigeais vers l' endroit d' où provenaient les pleurs. J' entrais dans le salon et découvris Bella pliée en deux par terre, elle pleurait terriblement. Je m' approchais d' elle doucement, je m' accroupis et la pris dans mes bras pour la calmer et la bercer. Qu' avait-il bien pu se passer entre ces deux là? N' en avaient-ils pas marre de se faire du mal?

Alors, je compris à cet instant, l' ampleur de l' amour de Jacob pour Bella. Je ne savais pas ce qui avait bien pu arriver entre ces deux là mais je savais une chose à présent, c' était qu' ils étaient liés. Ils étaient entrain de partager le même chagrin. Je pensais qu' Edward aimait davantage Bella mais je m' étais trompée. Mon frère aimait Bella parce qu' il était attiré par elle. C' était de l' attraction. L' attraction de son sang. L' attraction parce qu' elle était sa «Tua Cantante». Parce qu' elle était humaine. Bien sûr qu' il l'aurait aimé toute sa vie de vampire, je n' en doutais pas. Nous autres n' avions qu' un seul amour dans notre existence. Mais l' amour de Jacob pour elle, était complètement différent. Il venait du fond de son âme. Jacob aimait Bella avec ses tripes. Il l' aimait du véritable amour, celui que l' on donne qu' une seule fois. Celui qui rend les autres plus fades. Bella était une partie de Jacob et vice versa, j' étais quasiment sûre de la réciprocité. Même si elle ne voulait pas l' admettre. Ils étaient des âmes-soeurs. Leurs coeurs brûlaient en même temps à cet instant précis. C' était fusionnel entre eux alors qu' avec mon frère c' était passionnel. Et un jour ou l' autre la passion se serait éteinte parce que pour moi la passion n' était qu' un feu qui se consumait et qui finissait par s' éteindre. C' était pas le cas de la fusion de deux âmes.

Je me demandais comment ils allaient s' en sortir l' un sans l' autre? Et j' en étais désolée pour eux.

**POV JACOB (écouter «23» Jimmy Eat World)**

Je n' arrivais plus à réagir. J' étais démoli. J' avais si mal. J' avais senti mon coeur se disloquer. Jamais je n' avais éprouvé autant de souffrance. Bella m' avait réduit en miette.

J' entendis ma portière s' ouvrir et des mains m' attrapèrent fermement. Le contact de ma voiture fut coupé.

«-Jake! Ça va? Me dit une voix familière.

Comment voulez-vous que ça aille? Je viens de me faire briser le coeur. Je ne pus répondre, je suffoquais de trop pour prononcer la moindre parole. C' était pourtant pas la première fois qu' elle me faisait du mal mais là je crois que nous étions arrivés à un point de non-retour.

-Allez, Jake, viens-là.

Je sentis des mains fermes me tirer de la voiture et me serrer. Et là, comme un petit garçon, je m' écroulais à nouveau dans les bras de Sam en pleurant tout mon soûl.

-Les gars! Vous pouvez ramener la voiture de Jake, je me charge de lui. L' entendis-je dire aux autres. Sam était accompagné et je n' avais même pas remarqué.

-Ok, Sam. Ça va aller mon vieux. Me dit Embry en me tapotant l' épaule.

-Ouais, on est là, si tu as besoin de nous. Me précisa Quil.

Mes deux potes étaient là. Il manquait plus que ça. J' aurai l' air fin à présent, toute la meute allait voir ce spectacle!

J' entendis ma voiture redémarrer. Sam me soutenait alors que nous nous dirigions à la lisière du bois. Mais j' étais incapable de me transformer. Nous marchâmes un bon moment dans les bois, Sam ne me disait rien et je l' en remerciais intérieurement. De toute façon, je ne pouvais parler, j' étais trop abruti par la situation. Je pleurais toujours et ça m' horripilait. J' étais un homme, bordel! Certes un homme qui avait le coeur en mille morceaux!

Nous arrivâmes à La Push. Sam m' accompagna jusque chez moi. Je rentrais dans ma maison et comme un automate, je passai devant mon père et montai directement dans ma chambre. Et là, encore, une fois, je m' effondrais sur mon lit et je laissais éclater mon chagrin.

**POV BELLA**

Les bras d' Alice qui me berçaient, me faisaient du bien. Je me calmais petit à petit. Elle ne me posa aucune question. Elle devait penser que j' avais besoin de pleurer la mort d' Edward et elle respectait ce moment. Effectivement, ma raison première était bien la disparition d' Edward, mais...parce qu' il y avait un «mais»...la deuxième raison était Jacob. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui en voulais autant, je voulais lui faire mal et je le voulais toujours. Alors, il était préférable qu' on se sépare une bonne fois pour toutes. Et je crois que de toutes manières, j' avais réussi à le faire fuir. Les horreurs que je lui avais lancé à travers la figure, y avaient suffit. Je ne savais pas si j' éprouvais du remord à ce moment précis. Tout se mélangeaient, mes émotions, mes sentiments, tout étaient mis à rudes épreuves dans mon cerveau. J' avais l' impression de ne plus pouvoir exprimer que du ressentiment, que de la colère.

Cependant, il fallait bien que j' admette que j' avais apprécié notre moment d' intimité. Seulement, il fallait que je l' efface de ma mémoire, il n' avait plus lieu d' être.

Alice m' aida à monter dans ma chambre sans me parler, elle était là pour moi. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et me mis en chien de fusil en serrant un de mes oreillers contre moi, j' étais épuisée. Alice resta à mes côtés pendant longtemps.

**POV CHARLIE**

Je rentrai un peu en retard du boulot. Je m' attendais à voir ma fille en compagnie de Jake mais je fus accueilli par Alice et ma fille n' était pas là, du moins pas dans cette pièce. Je fus surpris.

«-Alice? Dis-je.

-Charlie, bonsoir.

-Où sont nos tourtereaux? Dis-je avec un clin d' oeil.

-Euhhh...Bella est dans sa chambre, elle sieste. Jacob n' est pas là. Me dit-elle embarrassée.

-Jake n' est pas là? Répondis-je surpris.

-Euh, non!

-Un problème?

Elle était vraiment embarrassée. Il s' était passé quelque chose, j' en étais sûr! J' interrogeai Alice du regard. Elle soupira.

-Ecoutez, Charlie, je pense qu' il y a eu un soucis entre Bella et Jacob, mais ce n' est pas à moi de vous en parler. Vous devrez voir ça avec votre fille. Me dit-elle sérieusement.

Qu' avaient-ils encore fait ses deux là pour s' embrouiller? Car c' était bien de ça qu' il s' agissait à n' en pas douter! Ils s' étaient probablement encore chamaillés.

-Ok. Dis-je, résigné.

J' allais voir ça avec Bella.

-Bien, Charlie, je m' en vais. Je vous laisse avec votre fille. Si vous avez besoin, appelez-moi. Me dit-elle en me souriant.

-Merci Alice c' est très gentil de ta part d' être restée avec Bella.

-De rien Charlie, c' est mon amie, vous savez, c' est donc normal. Dîtes à Bella que je passerais la voir dans la semaine ou qu' elle m' appelle si elle a besoin de moi.

-D' accord, je lui ferais la commission.

-Au revoir. Me dit-elle en souriant.

-Au revoir, Alice et encore merci, hein.

Puis elle partit.

Je montais dans la chambre de ma fille. Après avoir toqué doucement à la porte, j' entendis Bella me dire d' entrer. J' ouvris la porte et rentrai. Bella était allongée sur le dos un bras derrière la tête, elle avait l' air de réfléchir. Je m' approchai et m' assis à côté d' elle sur le lit.

«-ça va, ma puce? Lui demandais-je doucement.

-ça va, papa! Me répondit-elle sans me regarder.

-Pourquoi Jake n' est-il pas avec toi? Lui demandais-je sur mes gardes.

-On s' est disputé, Papa! C' est pas très grave.

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés, Chérie? Je pensais que Jake te faisait du bien? Lui dis-je surpris.

-C' est pas tes oignons, Papa! Me dit-elle fâchée.

Sa voix c' était quelque peu serrée, j' avais entendu.

-Tu ne veux pas m' en parler? Insistais-je.

-Papa! Ne t' en mêle pas veux-tu? Me dit-elle presque en colère.

-Ok, comme tu voudras. Mais je suis là, si tu changes d' avis.

-Je le sais, Papa. Soupira-t-elle.»

Je soufflais à mon tour, me levais et je partis de sa chambre. Pourquoi Diable personne ne voulait me dire ce qu' il se passait? Bref, je le saurais tôt ou tard, j' appellerais Billy pour savoir s' il avait eu plus de chance que moi avec son fils. Je descendis commander des pizzas pour Bella et moi.

**POV JACOB **(«23» passage guitare)

Je me réveillai après être tombé de fatigue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement j' avais dormi. Il faisait nuit. J' avais mal partout mais surtout j' avais mal dans ma poitrine et je savais pourquoi. Tout me revenait en mémoire. Mais je n' avais plus une seule larme à verser, j' étais sec.

Je me levai et descendis à pas de loup dans le salon, mon père était là. Il était assis dans le canapé entrain de regarder une émission à la télévision. Il ne dormait pas. Mince! J' allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle et je n' en avais pas envie. Je soufflai. Il devait se faire du soucis pour moi. Je ne devais pas être très chouette à voir quand j' étais rentré subitement tout à l' heure et à vrai dire, je ne devais être guère mieux à cette heure-ci. Certainement les yeux rougis par un nombre incalculable de larmes versées. Jamais je n' aurai cru pleurer autant pour une fille, si on me l' avait dit j' en aurai ri et me serais moqué du gars. Et bien là, je ne rigolais pas, c' était à moi que c' était arrivé! J' hésitais à rejoindre mon père ou à remonter dans ma chambre.

«-Jake? C' est toi mon fils?

Trop tard! Il le savait très bien. Qui d' autre que moi pouvait habiter cette maison? Il m' avait entendu, pourtant je n' avais pas fait de bruit. Il avait les instincts du loup sans jamais en avoir été un. C' était incroyable.

-Oui, Papa, c' est moi. Répondis-je.

-Est-ce que ça va, Jake?

-Non, pas vraiment, Papa.

Je sentais qu' il ne me faudrait pas longtemps encore pour que mes larmes coulent à nouveau. C' était dur de les retenir. Moi qui croyait avoir tout évacué , ben il y en avait encore!

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Je...je me suis disputé avec Bella.

Rien que de prononcer son prénom, je sentais une boule se former dans ma gorge. C' était plus grave que m' être disputé avec elle mais je ne voulais pas que mon père le sache.

-ça va s' arranger, Jake! Ça n' est pas la première fois que vous vous disputez. Me dit-il pour me rassurer.

Seulement, je pensais bien qu' il savait que c' était bien plus grave que ça. Habituellement, je ne passais pas la porte comme un zombie. J' étais tout au plus fâché.

-Je ne crois pas, Papa. Pas cette fois.

Mon coeur se serra de nouveau en me remémorant les paroles douloureuses que Bella m' avait asséné.

-Racontes-moi alors!

-Je ne sais pas si c' est nécessaire, Papa!

-Jake, ça te fera du bien! Je sais que c' est pas facile mais parles-moi, mon fils. Me dit-il calmement.

Mon père avait le don de m' apaiser et je lui répondis comme si c' était normal de se confier à son père et non à son meilleur pote.

-Je...Bella me reproche la mort de cette sangsue d' Edward, elle est très en colère après moi et elle m' a dit des choses blessantes.

Je soupirais.

-Mais je suis sûr qu' elle ne les pensait pas, fils! Tu sais les femmes des fois!

-Non, Papa, je t' assure que là, elle pensait réellement tout ce qu' elle m' a dit.

J' eus une montée de larme que je tentais vainement de ravaler. Trop tard! Mon père me prit dans ses bras et je me laissai aller tel le petit garçon que j' étais encore par moment.

-Papa...je l' ai perdu...je l' ai perdu...Sanglotais-je en m' agrippant désespérément à l' étreinte de mon père. Il me berça.

-Chuuut...ça ira, Jake...

-Papa...elle veut plus de moi...elle veut plus me voir...elle veut plus que je la touche...

J' étais ravagé. Mon coeur tellement oppressé que je crus qu' il allait imploser dans mon corps.

-Jake? Dis-moi, tu n' as rien fait avec Bella? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Non!

Je lui avais répondu sur le ton de la colère mais il n' était pas dupe, il avait bien compris ma dernière phrase qui m' était sortie sans que j' y prenne garde.

-Ok, je te crois. Me dit-il seulement pour me calmer.

Je savais d' avance qu' il reviendrait plus tard sur ce point. Mais pas ce soir. Je me calmais. Il reprit.

-Je suis là, si ça va pas, fils, ok?

-Oui, Papa. Merci.

-ça va aller, Jacob. Me dit-il en souriant sereinement.»

Je me relevais et je remontai dans ma chambre. Je ne dormis pas le restant de la nuit.

**POV BILLY**

Mon fils n' allait pas bien et je me faisais du soucis pour lui. Il était de nature si fort, je le voyais détruit et ne savais pas comment faire pour qu' il refasse surface. Il était fou amoureux de la fille de mon meilleur ami et elle lui avait brisé le coeur de la plus horrible des façons. Si toutefois, il y avait une façon plus jolie! Il fallait que j' en parle avec Charlie et le plus tôt possible. Ces deux là ne pouvait pas être séparés, je le savais. Il en était de leur vie. Je n' approuvais pas tout à fait ce lien bien que j' aimais Bella comme ma propre fille, elle s' évertuait à copiner avec nos pires ennemis et à se mettre dans des situations dangereuses à cause de ça. Mais je n' avais pas le choix, c' était écrit. C' était leur destin qui était lié l' un à l' autre. C' était comme si une prophétie voulait ça, pas moi. Je savais que Jacob ne s' imprégnerait jamais. Il était le plus fort des loups. Il était le chef de meute originel et n' en avait pas besoin pour assurer sa descendance. Le seul problème qui se posait à moi, maintenant c' était que Jake prenait lui-même ses propres décisions, qu' il était têtu comme une mule et qu' il n' écoutait certainement pas ce qu' on pouvait lui dire. Donc, la situation était délicate, il fallait vraiment la jouer fine avec lui, mon fils était loin d' être stupide!

**POV BELLA **

Je repris les cours. C' était horrible. Tout le monde me regardait comme si j' étais une bête curieuse. Ils me dévisageaient et devaient certainement penser que j' étais la cinglée de service! Ce qui n' était probablement pas faux! Moi qui voulait être discrète et passer inaperçue, ben c' était raté! J' avais créé le buzz de l' école cette fois-ci, avec mes histoires à dormir debout! Je rejoignis Angela dans la salle de classe de littérature française et m' installa à côté d' elle.

«-Bella! Contente de te voir. Me dit-elle tout sourire.

-Salut, Angela. Dis-je en souriant timidement.

Angela au moins, ne me regardait pas bizarrement, elle.

-Comment vas-tu? Me demanda -t-elle en souriant.

-Sans plus! Lui répondis-je.

-Tu veux en parler?

-Pas ici, Angie.

-Tu veux passer à la maison ce soir? Euhhh...à moins que Jacob vienne te chercher, je suppose! Me dit-elle avec un clin d' oeil.

-Jacob ne viendra pas me chercher ni aujourd' hui, ni demain! Lui assénais-je, en colère.

-Ah bon? Me dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle n' était pas au courant de ce qu' il s' était passé entre Jacob et moi. Seul Alice était au courant...et mon père bien sûr! Enfin, pas tout à fait.

-Oui, on s' est disputé!

-Mais...

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de me poser la question fatidique.

-Je te raconterais ce soir si ton invitation tient toujours?

-Euhhh, oui, bien sûr!»

Je suis sûre qu' elle se posait des tas de questions sur le pourquoi du comment. Mais l' heure n' était pas aux confidences, le prof de littérature passait la porte...ouf! Sauvée par le gong!

Ce midi, à la cantine avait été encore pire que mon arrivée le matin même. Tout le monde s' était tu en me dévisageant. C' était pire que si j' avais assassiner quelqu' un! Puis, ils reprirent leurs activités mais chuchotaient en me regardant. Là, ils parlaient de moi, c' était sûr! J' étais plus que mal à l' aise quand Mike vint à ma rencontre et me fit la bise et se mit à côté d' Angela et moi pour déjeuner. Et bien, au moins un qui n' avait pas froid aux yeux et qui osait venir manger avec la pestiférée de l' école! Nous bavardâmes de tout et de rien. La journée passa vite au final.

Après cette incartade écolière, Angela et moi partîmes chez elle. Je crois qu' elle avait hâte de savoir pour Jacob et moi. Nous prîmes notre goûter comme deux gosses de primaire. Puis, nous montâmes dans sa chambre où nous serions tranquille pour parler. Nous nous assîmes sur son lit.

«-Alors raconte-moi! Jacob et Toi? Me dit-elle toute excitée.

Je ne sais pas à quoi elle s' attendait mais c' était probablement pas à ce que j' allais lui révéler.

-Il n' y a pas grand chose à raconter, Angie. Dis-je en prenant une des peluches qui trainait sur son lit.

-Tu te fous de moi?

-Ok! On s' est disputé fort, Angie. Je crois qu' il ne reviendra pas! Lui avais-je dit gênée.

-Jacob? Ne pas revenir vers toi? C' est impossible, Bella! Me dit-elle un sourire en coin.

-Non, pas cette fois-ci! Pas après ça!

Elle me regarda intriguée.

-Pas après quoi? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-C' est délicat à expliquer, Angie. Lui dis-je en triturant son nounours que j' avais entre les mains.

-Ben essaies au moins, je t' écoute.

Je soupirais. Il fallait que je me lance mais par où commencer. C' était si compliqué! Mais j' avais besoin d' en parler.

-Jacob et moi...on s' est vraiment disputés très fort après que lui et moi...on...ait...

Pfffff! Ça voulait pas sortir!

-Après que vous ayez quoi? Vous vous êtes embrassés? C' est ça? Parce que si c' est ça, c' est pas grave tôt ou...

-Oui mais pas que ça, Angie! L' interrompis-je, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle me regarda interloquée. Elle me questionna de son regard.

-On a été plus loin que ça...Dis-je, gênée en me tortillant les doigts.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer ma phrase.

-Es-tu entrain de me dire que tu as couché avec Jacob Black? Me demanda-t-elle complètement abasourdie.

-Non...pas tout à fait! Lui répondis-je timidement en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je devais être rouge pivoine, j' avais le feu aux joues. Elle m' interrogeait toujours du regard. Je triturais sa peluche!

-Disons que c' était bien parti pour...mais il a préféré arrêter avant que la bêtise soit consommée! Lui dis-je légèrement amère parce que je savais que la suite allait être encore plus horrible à expliquer.

-Il a bien fait! Vous n' étiez pas prêt, de toute façon. Me dit-elle incisive.

Pour le coup, c' était moi qui était interloquée, là!

-Mais ça ne m' explique pas pourquoi vous vous êtes engueulés? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Et bien parce que je lui ais dit des choses horribles, Angie! Lui dis-je en baissant mon regard.

Là, j' étais vraiment dans mes petits souliers. Elle attendait la suite.

-Je lui ai dit que je ne coucherais jamais avec lui, que je le détestais et que je ne voulais plus le voir parce que pour moi il était responsable de la mort d' Edward! Lui dis-je.

Ça y est, je l' avais sorti d' un bloc ce morceau là!

-Bella! Mais qu' est-ce qui t' as pris?

-Angie, j' en sais rien! Tout ce que je sais c' est que je suis en colère après lui. Autrefois, il m' apaisait quand j' étais près de lui, aujourd' hui, je suis en rage dès qu' il est dans les parages et je n' arrive pas à me débarrasser de ce sentiment en sa présence! Alors c' est peut être mieux ainsi qu' on ne se voit plus.

-Ok, Bella! Je peux comprendre mais il est quand même resté à te veiller toutes les nuits depuis ton retour de voyage. Il s' est fait du soucis pour toi. Tu crois vraiment que tous les hommes en auraient fait de même? Pose-toi les bonnes questions, Bella? M' avait-elle dit doucement.

-Pfffff! Sérieusement, je suis perdue pour le moment et je n' ai pas envie de me poser toutes «ces questions» comme tu dis!

-Ok, ok! Ça marche Bella, je te laisse tranquille!

Angela n' était pas sotte, elle savait que c' était un terrain dangereux pour le moment. Mais je savais aussi qu' elle reviendrait à la charge tôt ou tard. Elle enchaina timidement et en riant.

-Au fait! C' était comment? Me dit-elle en riant.

-Comment quoi?

-Ohhhhh! Ne fais pas l' innocente, c' est bon là!

Je rigolai. Elle m' avait détendu alors que c' était un sujet épineux et j' aimais bien la faire tourner un peu en bourrique!

-D' accord! C' était...euhhhh...je...chaud...

J' étais rouge jusqu' à la racine des cheveux, probablement. Elle attendait que je lui en dise plus.

-Ok, d' accord! Tu veux savoir? Jacob a un corps de rêve!

-Oui, ben là tu m' apprends rien, j' avais remarqué! Me dit-elle en bavant presque.

-Angela! Tu regardes les hommes? Tu regardes Jacob? Me moquais-je.

-Ben, je le regarde pour toi puisque t' es pas foutue de le voir comme il est! Me précisa-t-elle en me balançant un coussin à la tête.

Celle-là, je l' avais cherché! Bien fait pour moi!

Après m' être confiée et détendue avec Angela, je rentrais à la maison. Ça m' avait vraiment fait du bien de parler avec elle. Il y avait des choses qu' Angie ne pouvait pas comprendre mais elle n' insistait jamais quand je ne voulais pas lui répondre ou quand j' éludais la question. Ce qu' Angela ne comprenait pas non plus c' était que ma relation avec Jacob était bien plus compliquée qu' elle n' y paraissait. Et nous avions encore plus compliqué les choses dernièrement! Mais la colère que j' éprouvais à son égard ne désenflait pas malgré tout ce qu' il avait bien pu se passer entre nous. Je ne savais pas d' où pouvait provenir cette rage et pour le moment j' étais obligée de faire avec.

**POV JACOB (écouter «La balade de Jim» de Alain Souchon) **

J' étais retourné au bahut. Billy m' y avait obligé en me disant que comme ça je penserais à autre chose qu' à mon chagrin. Il n' avait pas tout à fait tord sauf qu' une fois arrivé au lycée de la réserve, je me sentis automatiquement oppressé sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Du coup, la colère montait et je me mis à trembler, il a fallu toute l' attention de Quil et Embry pour me calmer sous peine que je me transforme sur le champ mais je crois bien que j' en étais incapable au final. Bella m' avait vraiment bousillé de tous côtés!

Ma journée était morose. Je n' avais pas envie de parler et évidemment tout le monde venait me casser les pieds pour diverses raisons. J' étais incapable de suivre les cours. Je pensais sans arrêt à Bella et de comment notre histoire en était arrivé là. Je pensais à comment en l' espace d' une seconde, elle avait failli être mienne et que le moment d' après, elle me disait d' aller me faire pendre! Heureusement que je n' avais pas encore réussi à muter car la meute aurait été servi par mes pensées, assaillie par mes souvenirs de sexe avorté avec Bella. J' allais prendre leurs railleries en pleine face, c' était sûr! Maudite télépathie! Impossible de garder votre jardin secret pour vous tout seul! Quil et Embry ne m' avaient encore rien demandé mais je savais que ça ne tarderait pas. Ils savaient seulement que c' était à propos de Bella, qui d' autre qu' elle pouvait me mettre dans un état pareil, d' ailleurs.

J' arrivais au réfectoire le midi,flanqué de mes potes, je pris un plateau mais ne savais même pas ce qu' il y avait dessus! Je l' avais posé sur une table où Quil et Embry firent de même avec le leur. J' étais complètement à côté de la plaque et je ne touchai pas à mon assiette, mes deux débiles de potes s' en chargèrent! Quand je tombais sur une conversation dont j' étais l' attraction. Deux mecs dont je ne connaissais guère que le prénom, étaient entrain de dire que j' avais une sale mine et que je m' étais probablement fait larguer par la jolie petite brune aux cheveux longs qu' ils avaient vu avec moi, main dans la main, trainé sur la plage de First Beach! Je me raidis. Ils enchainèrent sur le fait que la «jolie petite brune» était plutôt bien roulée, qu' elle avait un petit cul d' enfer, que j' avais du bien m' amuser et qu' ils y mettraient bien plus que ce qu' ils pensaient s'ils pouvaient se la faire! Ils rirent de leur propre stupidité, ces imbéciles! Mais, là, c' en était trop, pour mes oreilles de loups qui n' étaient pas censées avoir entendu ceci! Je grognai fort. Bien que Quil et Embry réagir de suite-car ils avaient entendu la même chose que moi-j' étais déjà entrain d' attraper les deux mecs par le col. L' un, je l' envoyai à terre avec une force qu' il glissa et alla percuter une table d' élèves dont celle-ci se renversa. Il prit le restant du repas sur la tête. L' autre, celui qui avait parlé, je lui assénai un coup de poing magistral, je lui cassai le nez par la même. J' allais le tuer si mes deux potes ne m' avaient pas maintenu, je tremblais à nouveau sentant la chaleur progresser le long de ma colonne. J' entendis le proviseur Merlow hurler mon nom, ça me stoppa net.

Allez! Un petit tour dans le bureau du proviseur et quelques minutes plus tard, je sortis avec huit heures de colle et un joli avertissement à la clé! Je fus prié de rentrer chez moi pour l' après-midi afin de me calmer et de méditer sur ma punition.

J' étais donc rentré à La Push. Je passais la porte de la maison en claquant celle-ci. Billy fut surpris de me voir à cette heure-ci mais n' eut pas le temps de me demander ce que je faisais là que je montais déjà dans ma chambre. Je claquai aussi la porte de celle-ci. J' étais fin énervé, je tournais en rond dans ma minuscule demeure. Des photos de Bella et moi étaient accrochées aux murs, je les arrachai de colère. Je n' arrivais pas à sortir ma rage, je n' arrivais même pas à me transformer tellement mes émotions avaient pris le dessus, il fallait pourtant que je fasse quelque chose, que je sorte de cette maison, que j' extériorise ma frustration.

Je sortis aussi rapidement que j' étais entré, Billy n' eut que le vent comme réponse à sa question muette. Je filais vers mon garage, j' entrais. Peut être qu' un tour de bécane m' aiderait mais je vis aussitôt la moto rouge de Bella, celle que je lui avais réparé avec tant d' amour. Mon coeur se dilapida sur place! J' attrapais une masse et voulu lui infliger le même sort que ce qu' avait fait subir Bella à cette chose si insignifiante pour elle qui battait dans ma poitrine. J' arrêtai mon geste. Je n' en eus pas le courage, c' était tout ce qu' il me restait de la fille que j' aimais. Ma voiture était guère en meilleur état que moi. Je m' effondrais à nouveau en larmes. Je ne supportais plus cette situation, Bella me manquait terriblement. J' étais déboussolé sans elle à mes côtés. Je restai là, longtemps apparemment car je fus secoué par Quil et Embry qui venaient aux nouvelles. Mon père avait du leur dire que je m' étais enfermé dans le garage. Ils avaient l' air désolé pour moi.

«-Eh, vieux? Faut que tu réagisses, mec! Avait dit Quil, gentiment.

Je ne pipais mot.

-Oui, c' est vrai! Il n' y a pas qu' une seule fille sur terre, Jake! Renchérit Embry.

Je grognais à ce propos. Si! Pour moi il n' y avait qu' elle. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le comprendre? Non, ils ne risquaient pas! Ils verraient bien lorsqu' ils s' imprégneront!

-Allez, rentre chez toi, Jake et va te reposer. Dors un peu, ça te fera du bien, tu es beaucoup trop énervé! Tu n' arriveras à rien comme ça. Et te battre ne résoudra pas tes problèmes, non plus! Au contraire. Dit Quil.

Le problème c' était que j' avais beau essayer, je n' arrivais plus à fermer l' oeil.

-Tu as entendu comme moi ce que disait cet abruti! Tu n' aurais pas bougé à ma place? Lui avais-je rétorqué.

-Si bien sûr! C' était déplacé ce qu' il a dit, je te l' accorde. Mais, Jake, tu aurais pu le tuer! J' ai vu la fureur dans tes yeux et je l' ai senti! Si tu n' étais pas incapable en ce moment de te transformer, tu l' aurais fait sur le champ, là! Jake, fais attention, ça devient dangereux pour nous! Il faut que tu te maîtrises avant que Sam ne te tombe dessus et t' y oblige par la voix de l' Alpha. Me prévint Quil.

-Sam? Qu' il aille au Diable! Vous savez tous que Sam ne pourra pas m' obliger très longtemps à faire ce qu' il veut!

-Jacob, ne fais pas ça! Ce serait une erreur! Reprends-toi, bon sang! Me lança Quil avec un air dur.

Je le fusillai du regard sur le champ, il n' insista pas.

-Ok, Jake! Si tu as besoin de nous, on est là pour toi. Dit Quil.

-Ouais. Merci les gars.»

Ils partirent et je rentrais chez moi.

Il faisait nuit. Je n' arrivais toujours pas à dormir. Je me levais. Je décidais d' aller prendre l' air, peut être que marcher m' aiderait à me calmer et à me fatiguer afin que je trouve le sommeil. Je marchais depuis un bon moment perdu dans mes pensées. Evidemment, mes pas m' amenèrent jusque chez Bella. Je m' avançai sous la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle devait probablement dormir. J' avais envie de la voir ne serait-ce qu' un instant mais ça n' était pas une bonne idée, j' aurai encore plus mal après. Je restais là, encore un bon moment les yeux rivés sur cet foutue fenêtre qui me séparait d' elle. Je dus rentrer au petit matin. J' allai directement me doucher pour partir au bahut.

**POV BELLA**

Les semaines passaient et se ressemblaient toutes. J' étais la paria de l' école. Personne à part Angela et Mike ne m' adressait la parole. Je rasais les murs.

Les ragots qui avaient été bon train à mon sujet avaient fini par s' estomper. Je remontais petit à petit la pente. Un soir, alors que je m' apprêtais à partir avec ma Chevrolet, un type vint toquer à mon carreau. Je devais être en cours de «je ne sais quoi» avec lui. Il était grand, blond, assez fin, avec des yeux verts. J' ouvris ma fenêtre non électrique! Je me demandais bien ce que ce gars allait me demander. Probablement, mes notes pour un cours que j' avais en commun avec lui peut être?

«-Salut! Me dit-il timidement.

Je lui fis un signe de tête pas très sûre de savoir à quelle sauce j' allais être mangé.

-Je m' appelle Sean. Me précisa-t-il.

-Bella! Mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà. Lui dis-je gênée.

-Oui. Me dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Je le regardais avec un air interrogateur. Il reprit.

-On est en sport ensemble.

-Ah! Ok. C' est pas mon cours préféré! Lui répondis-je.

-Oui, j' avais remarqué. Rigola-t-il.

Je rougis comme à mon habitude. Il avait un beau sourire, il fallait le lui accorder. Il enchaina.

-Ecoute! Je voudrais t' inviter à boire un verre un de ces soirs. Accepterais-tu mon invitation? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire timide.

J' étais abasourdie!

-Euhhhh...ç' aurait été avec plaisir mais je ne sais pas si j' en ai envie. Lui dis-je en pinçant les lèvres.

-Ok. Je n' insiste pas. Mais si tu changes d' avis, je serais ravi de t' y emmener.

-J' y penserais. Lui précisais-je timidement.

-Très bien. Salut! Me dit-il avec un splendide sourire et en s' éloignant de ma voiture.»

Je lui fis un léger signe de la main. Je démarrais ma voiture et je partis.

Dans la soirée, j' appelais Angela afin de lui dire pour ce rendez-vous. Elle sautait de joie derrière son téléphone et me pria d' accepter cette invitation en me précisant que Sean était pas mal et que cela pourrait me faire le plus grand bien. Je lui dis que j' y réfléchirais. Je raccrochais. Je me couchai en repensant à cette invitation et me dis pourquoi pas! On verrait selon mon humeur ces prochains jours.

**POV ANGELA**

J' étais ravie pour Bella même si j' aurais préféré qu' elle se rende compte que Jacob lui manquait. Ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien de sortir avec un nouveau garçon, ça l' aiderait peut être à ouvrir les yeux. Maintenant ma mission était qu' elle accepte ce rendez-vous! En plus, Sean était joli garçon, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Je ne savais pas s' il était honnête mais fallait bien essayer avant tout.

**POV JACOB**

Quelques semaines étaient passées, j' avais été expulsé du lycée quelques temps parce que je m' étais encore battu! Les deux austrogoths à qui j' avais filé une raclée étaient rancuniers et avaient essayé de me choper en traitre. Malheur à eux, je les avais pulvérisés! J' avais re-cassé le nez à celui qui l' avait eu une première fois et j' avais tordu le bras à un autre et comme ils n' étaient pas venus tout seul, j' avais brisée quelques mâchoires à d' autres, façon de parler évidemment. Bref! J' avais gagné le pompon et avec, le droit de rester chez moi pendant quelques temps! Mon père était intervenu pour ne pas que je me fasse virer définitivement. Merci Papa, d' être le sage de la réserve! Evidemment, je continuais à tourner en rond à la maison. Je faisais la navette entre ma chambre et mon garage! Quil et Embry continuaient à venir me voir mais j' étais d' une humeur plus qu' assassine! Toutes les nuits, ne pouvant pas dormir, j' allais cogiter sous la fenêtre de Bella. Je n' avais toujours pas réussi à muter. C' était vraiment la débandade!

Un soir alors que je tournais encore en rond comme un loup dans une cage, Billy faisait la cuisine en écoutant la radio. Celle-ci diffusait à cet instant précis «Jealous Guy» de Lennon, je serrais les poings car tout comme Bella, je n' arrivais plus à écouter un morceau de musique sans penser à elle et comme par hasard, il a fallu que ce soit une série de slows pour bien enfoncer le clou! La radio enchaina avec «With or without you» de U2, c' était mort, je pétai un câble! J' arrivai à la cuisine dans une rage folle, j' attrapai cette stupide radio de mes deux mains et la balançai contre le mur d' en face. Elle se brisa dans un fracas énorme. Je n' étais pas soulagé pour autant et mon père d' abord surpris, me regarda ensuite de travers et me pria de sortir de sa maison. Ce que je fis...parce que j' allais muter!

Arrivé à peine dehors, mon loup explosa d' un coup! Mes pattes touchèrent à peine le sol que je m' enfuis à travers les bois. Je couru loin, très loin. Pendant des heures. J' étais ivre de rage. Un troupeau de cerfs passa dans le coin, j' attaquai sauvagement le plus énorme. J' avais faim. Ça faisait des jours que je n' avais rien avaler. Une fois repu, je courus à en perdre haleine...Enfin, je ne savais pas par quel miracle, j' avais retrouvé mes instincts bestiaux mais pour le moment ça m' allait bien.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j' étais resté loup mais probablement une journée entière parce que lorsque je regagnai mon territoire, j' entendis Sam m' appeler par la pensée. Sûrement que mon père l' avait informé de la situation. Je rejoignis la meute ou du moins une partie dans notre clairière habituelle. Et comme d' habitude, mes pensées ne restèrent pas secrètes longtemps! Elles défilèrent les laissant sans voix.

_«-Désolé pour toi, Jake. (Sam)_

_Je n' avais rien dit. _

_-Merde! C' est pas juste, Jake, mais tu as bien fait. (Embry)_

_Je n' étais pas du tout certain que j' avais bien fait, moi!_

_-J' en étais sûre! C' est vraiment une garce cette fille! (Léah)_

_Là, je grognais fort et je me retournai face à Léah, toutes babines relevées._

_-Et du calme, Jacob! C' est pas parce que tu n' as pas réussi à dépuceler cette pimbêche qu' il faut t' en prendre à moi! (Léah)_

_-LEAH! (Sam)_

Sam avait hurlé. Trop tard! J' avais sauté sur Léah et je l' avais attrapé au cou, la forçant à se coucher. Je l' avais serré juste ce qu' il fallait. Elle se débattait comme un beau Diable, mais je la maintenais au sol. Je sentis une douleur au niveau de mon collier qui me fit lâcher prise. C' était Sam qui m' avait attrapé pour libérer Léah. C' était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu' il la protège! Mais la sournoise revint à l' attaque en m' agrippant une patte. Je fis volte-face et là, Sam ou pas Sam, je lui mordis l' échine et l' envoya s' écraser contre un arbre. Elle couina. Puis, je me raidis, Sam m' avait bloqué de sa voix d' Alpha, je ne pouvais plus bougé. Léah ne revint pas à la charge, je l' avais blessé, je sentais l' odeur de son sang. J' étais furax mais pas libre de mes mouvements.

_-Jacob! Si tu n' es pas capable de te maîtriser en présence des tiens, alors vas-t-en! (Sam)_

_-D' où me donnes-tu des ordres, Sam? Lui avais-je dit mesquin._

_-Je suis ton Alpha, Jake que tu le veuilles ou non! Alors, puisque tu n' es pas capable de te contrôler, ne remet pas les pieds ici pour le moment et je t' interdis de te transformer jusqu' à nouvel ordre! (Sam) _

_-Est-ce que c' est un ordre d' Alpha, Sam? Lui demandais-je en ricanant._

_-Non, Jake, parce que je ne veux pas en arriver là avec toi! Alors ne m' y force pas! (Sam)_

_Il savait très bien qu' à cet instant, s' il m' avait forcé avec l' ordre supérieur, j' aurai été capable de revendiquer mon titre et franchement, je n' en avais pas envie mais vu dans l' état d' extrême colère que j' étais, j' aurai pu le lui prendre. Mais je me rendais bien compte que ç' aurait été une connerie pour le bienfait de la meute, j' étais pas prêt à diriger le groupe à cette heure-ci! _

_-Ok, Sam! Lui répondis-je en le fusillant du regard.»_

Je tournai les talons et m' enfuis au pas de course jusque chez moi.

**POV BILLY**

J' avais entendu Jacob rentrer. Je savais qu' il avait enfin réussi à muter. Je ne savais pas si c' était une bonne chose parce qu' il était très agressif et j' avais peur qu' il le soit plus encore en étant sous sa forme lupine sachant que le caractère des loups était plus proéminent que celui de leur état humain. En plus, Jake était un vrai guerrier! Je n' étais vraiment pas rassuré. La situation avec Bella était au statu quo et il n' arrivait pas à refaire surface, il souffrait terriblement. Je décidai d' appeler Charlie.

«-Charlie! Salut vieux pote!

-... (interlocuteur)

-Comment vas-tu?

-...

-on fait aller!

-...

-Arfffff! Je t' appelle parce que Jake ne va pas bien du tout, Charlie! Et je me demandais si tu savais ce qu' il s' était passé entre nos deux gosses?

-...

-ouais! T' en sais pas plus que moi, quoi!

-...

-Jake m' a juste dit que Bella, lui avait dit des choses pas très sympas! Mais j' ai l' impression qu' il y a autre chose, Charlie!

-...

-J' en sais rien! C' est bien plus grave que ça je pense. D' habitude, ils se chamaillent et se réconcilient de suite, là c' est différent! Tu verrais l' état de Jacob, il ne tourne plus rond et je m' inquiète!

-...

-Je sais Charlie, je lui ai dit. Et si toi tu lui parlais peut être qu' il t' écouterait?

-...

-Merci Charlie.

-...

-Ouais, je crois que mon fils est complètement accro à ta fille!

-...

-Oui ben j' espère! Parce qu' en attendant on est mal! Parle à ta fille aussi, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal!

-...

-Ok, ben passe quand t' as cinq minutes, il ne quitte pas sa chambre!

-...

-Salut vieux!

Je raccrochais. Charlie n' était pas plus au courant que moi de la situation, Bella n' avait pas voulu lui parler. Moi, je sentais qu' on allait avoir du fils à retordre avec ses deux là! J' espérais qu' il n' y avait pas plus qu' une histoire de baiser volé ou quelque chose dans le genre mais j' en doutais après la phrase que mon fils avait prononcé malencontreusement le soir où il était rentré de chez Bella. Je croisais les doigts pour ne pas que ce soit ce que je pensais parce que sinon Charlie pour le coup piquerait une colère, à coup sûr! Enfin, le plus important était qu' il fallait que je sorte mon fils de cette impasse et je comptais sur la meute pour le soutenir au mieux.

**POV BELLA**

J' avais finalement accepté l' invitation de Sean. C' était un type sympa mais je m' ennuyais à mourir avec lui. Son humour ne valait pas celui de mon ancien meilleur ami et son charisme ne valait pas Edward non plus. J' écourtai donc son entrain lorsque celui-ci se pencha pour m' embrasser lors de notre troisième rendez-vous. Je lui avais dit que n' étant pas tout à fait guérie de mon histoire passée qui s' était mal finie, je préférais ne pas aller plus loin et qu' il devrait se diriger sur quelqu' un d' autre car je n' étais pas prête! En clair, je le larguais avant même qu' on soit sorti ensemble!

J' avais eu de nouveau droit à un interrogatoire par Charlie me demandant ce qu' il s' était exactement passé avec Jacob. Allait-il me lâcher avec ça? De toute manière, je ne lui dirais rien! Il repartit bredouille de ma chambre!

Les semaines filaient. J' avais vu Alice à plusieurs reprises. Elle m' avait prévenu que sa famille était rentrée à Forks. J' avais envie de voir Esmée, voir comment elle allait. Alice m' avait fait part de la peine que j' avais fait à Jacob, je lui répondis que tant pis s' il fallait en passer par là pour qu' il comprenne. Elle me rétorqua que j' étais d' une froideur dérangeante. Et que probablement j' allais m' en mordre les doigts! Pourquoi s' acharnaient-ils tous sur moi avec cette histoire? Ne pouvaient-ils pas me laisser tranquille?

J' avais accepté une autre invitation d' un certain Kyle. J' étais sortie plusieurs soirs avec lui, il était tout aussi ennuyeux que le précédent mais je m' étais rendu compte que finalement pour ce que j' en faisais ça irait très bien, pas de sentiments à la clé! C' était parfait pour moi! Il était loin d' être moche. Grand-enfin, c' était pas compliqué, je n' avais pas une taille de mannequin, loin de là!-cheveux châtain, des yeux bleus, pas trop mal bâti, il jouait dans l' équipe de foot du lycée! Un vrai cerveau ambulant! Là, j' avais toute la panoplie! Je me retrouvais donc à sortir avec ce mec que je n' aurais jamais regardé auparavant. Nous nous tenions la main dans les couloirs, ou il me tenait par l' épaule, tout ce que je détestais avant. Mais là, ben je laissais faire, c' était la nouvelle Bella! Mes amis m' avaient demandé d' être plus ouverte, de recommencer une nouvelle vie et bien je les écoutais! Je mis Charlie au courant que je sortais avec quelqu' un, il eut l' air désolé pour moi! Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, je pensais qu' il serait heureux de voir que je vivais à nouveau mais je voyais dans son regard qu' il n' approuvait pas mes nouveaux choix de vie. Bref! Tout avait l' air de rouler! Sauf...ma voiture qui venait de ne pas vouloir démarrer ce matin là, alors que j' avais un contrôle important avant les examens finaux de l' année! Je râlais d' avance car j' allais être obligé de l' amener au garage...et oui...plus de meilleur ami donc plus de mécano personnel!

**POV JACOB**

Deux mois s' étaient écoulés, j' en revenais pas déjà deux mois! Charlie était passé me voir il y a quelques temps de cela. Je parlai longuement avec lui. Ça m' avait fait du bien même si j' eus un pincement au coeur parce que c' était quand même le père de Bella, ils avaient les mêmes yeux couleur chocolat, ça me serra le coeur. J' avais enfin avoué à Charlie combien j' étais amoureux de sa fille mais je pense que ça, il le savait déjà depuis longtemps. Il essaya de savoir ce qu' il s' était exactement passé ce jour là entre Bella et moi, je ne lui racontai que le strict minimum, éludant le moment intime que j' avais partagé avec sa fille. Il m' aurait tué pour sûr! Il me dit que Bella s' était effectivement mal comporté ce que je défendis aussitôt. Mais il m' avait dit aussi qu' il ne fallait pas que je perde espoir! Qu' il fallait que je vive ma vie du mieux que je le pouvais et que si Bella m' était vraiment destinée elle reviendrait vers moi. Il me précisa que c' était mieux pour l' instant que l' on soit séparé parce que tant que Bella n' aurait pas accepté la mort d' Edward, notre relation était condamnée d' avance! Je remerciais Charlie en le serrant dans mes bras, étreinte qu' il me rendit et me souhaita bonne chance pour la suite des évènements.

Mon père avait eu à près le même discours, je me demandais parfois s' ils ne s' étaient pas passés le mot ces deux-là!

J' avais été m' excuser auprès de Léah de lui avoir flanqué une correction digne du nom! Elle s' excusa à son tour pour son manque de tact du au fait que parfois elle était aigrie par la situation qu' elle avait vécu avec Sam. Ce que je pouvais tout à fait comprendre surtout en ce moment! Finalement, elle et moi avions passé du temps à discuter, je commençais à l' apprécier! Evidemment, nous nous envoyions autant de vacheries dans les dents mais c' était plutôt amical qu' autre chose. Je n' avais toujours pas réintégré la meute. Sam m' avait demandé de ne pas muter mais ça, j' avais passé outre. Je partais souvent seul à courir dans la forêt afin de me retrouver, de me ressourcer. J' avais toujours autant mal aux tripes quand je pensais à Bella, à vrai dire, elle ne quittait pas souvent mes pensées.

Je passais toutes mes nuits dans la peau de mon loup à dormir sous sa fenêtre et je rentrais qu' au petit matin une fois que je l' entendais se réveiller et là, je retournais dormir dans mon lit.

Mais c' était vrai, si je devais un jour la retrouver, il fallait que j' avance.

Je n' étais toujours pas retourné à l' école mais c' était pour bientôt! Ma mise à pied se finissait à la fin de la semaine. Il allait falloir que je travaille d' arrache-pied pour rattraper mon retard même si Quil m' avait ramené les devoirs et les cours à faire tous les jours.

Un matin, j' avais décidé d' aller faire un tour dans mon garage. Je n' avais pas bricolé depuis pas mal de temps. J' avais besoin de reprendre une activité. Je regardais l' état de ma vieille Golf, elle avait toujours son aile abîmée par mes soins lors de cette fameuse et atroce journée! Je pris mes outils et me décidai à démonter mon aile. Après un bon moment, il fallait être honnête, elle était bonne à changer! J' étais bon pour faire le tour des garages et des casses à la recherche d' une aile plus ou moins neuve pour mon petit bolide que j' adorais!

J' étais allé chez le garagiste de Forks en premier, histoire de voir s' il avait ma pièce mais n' y croyais pas tellement, en plus à quel prix allait-il me la vendre? Je sentis une présence dans mon dos...

«-Salut...Entendis-je timidement.»

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Voilà les donzelles! Alors? Quoi que vous en pensez?

Des bisous et à la semaine prochaine...


	7. Chapter 6 Jeux de dupes

Coucou les nanas et les mecs! Ben oui parce que j' ai vu qu' il y avait un garçon qui apparemment me lirait... Tant mieux! S' il pouvait se manifester pour me dire ce qu' il pense de ce que j' écris en mode Jacob ça me plairait beaucoup!^^ (Ben oui après tout chui' pas un garçon moi alors se mettre dans la peau de Jake, ben voilà quoi!^^) Bref! Je vous remercie tous énormément pour avoir mit ma fic en «alert» et en «fav»! Ça me fait plaiz'... Merci à Grazie qui me laisse toujours un petit mot d' encouragement à chaque chapitre posté...

Bon nous voici donc au chapitre 6, est-ce que Bella va enfin réagir? D' ailleurs que va-til se passer au garage de Forks? Surprise surprise!^^

Je vous laisse lire et je vous attend en bas... bonne lecture... ;))

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Chapitre 6: Jeux de dupes**

(écoutez «Désir Désir» Véronique Jeannot-Laurent Voulzy)

(écoutez «Ces idées là» Bertignac)

(écouter «Purple Rain» Prince)

«Prendre sans être prise, dans l' angoisse de devenir proie, c' est là le jeu dangereux de la sexualité féminine adolescente.»

«Tantôt, rebelle injuste et jaloux, je la blesse

Et je sens dans mon coeur sourdre la cruauté.

Elle ne comprend pas, et je lui semble infâme.

Oh! Que je serais doux si tu n' étais qu' une âme!

Ce qui me rend méchant, vois-tu, c' est ta beauté.»

**POV JACOB**

J' étais le dos tourné à la personne qui me parlait. Ça n' était pas une voix que je connaissais. Je me retournai afin de voir qui me saluait. Une fille brune, cheveux longs, avec de grands yeux verts me regardait timidement. Je n' avais toujours pas répondu certainement à cause de la surprise. Quel malpoli, je faisais là!

«-Salut. Lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

Afin qu' elle ne se dise pas que j' étais un pauvre type mal embouché. Surtout que je portais le T-shirt avec lequel je venais de démonter mon aile de voiture, donc forcément maculé de cambouis et autres tâches en tout genre. Je n' étais vraiment pas présentable! Elle me tendit la main et continua.

-Je m' appelle Stella! Stella Byron. Me dit-elle tout en me serrant la main.

Je la lui serrai aussi. Elle enchaina.

-Je suis la fille du garagiste!

La surprise devait toujours se lire sur mon visage car elle se racla un coup la gorge. Je repris pied.

-Oh! Euhhhh...je suis Jacob Black. Enchanté. Lui dis-je avec la possibilité d' un air de débile!

-Oui, je sais. Ravie de faire ta connaissance. Me dit-elle en me souriant.

Je restais toujours autant surpris, cette fille m' intriguait.

-Ah? Je...on s' est déjà croisé peut être? Lui demandais-je pas très sûr de moi.

Je devais vraiment avoir l' air d' un imbécile!

-Euh, oui et non. En fait, on s' est déjà aperçu ici. Tu viens de temps en temps chercher des pièces? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, quelques fois.

-Et l' été, je traîne souvent à First Beach et je t' y ai vu avec tes copains. Me dit-elle en souriant timidement.

-Oui, disons que la plage de la réserve, tu as toutes tes chances de m' y voir! Lui répondis-je un brin moqueur.

Elle rougit...

-Oui effectivement.

Elle riait légèrement. Elle reprit.

-Tu es venu cherché quoi?

-Oh, euh, une aile! Lui dis-je en lui agitant la mienne abîmée dans la main.

-Ah! Viens voir? Me demanda-t-elle en fixant déjà la pièce. Je la lui tendis.

-Hum! Aile droite bien explosé de Volkswagen Golf GTI RABBIT de 1984 dernier modèle sorti d' usine! Modèle qui était fabriqué à Wolfburg en Allemagne si ma mémoire est bonne. Je crois que mon père en a une qui lui reste dans tous son foutoir. Me dit-elle comme si de rien était.

Pour le coup, j' en restais bouche-bée! Elle connaissait le modèle de ma voiture alors que l' on était même pas nés quand celle-ci fut arrêtée de fabrication et placée aux oubliettes. Elle continua.

-Sais-tu ce que veut dire «Volkswagen» et «Wolfburg»? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Non. Lui dis-je toujours ahuri.

-ça veut dire «voiture du peuple» et «ville du loup» en allemand.

-Ah! Et bien, je ne mourrais pas bête aujourd' hui! Lui rétorquais-je en souriant nerveusement.

J' étais sidéré. Une fille qui parlait le langage voiture! Pourtant, elle n' avait pas l' air d' être un garçon manqué, elle semblait plutôt féminine et était, il fallait le reconnaître plutôt jolie.

Le garagiste interrompit notre discussion. Il me dit comme m' avait raconté sa fille qu' il lui restait une vieille aile qui trainait dans son atelier, il le savait mais n' arrivait pas à remettre la main dessus. Il me demanda donc de repasser dans quelques jours qu' il allait la chercher. Je lui demandais par la même occasion, combien comptait-il me la vendre. Il m' annonça un prix plutôt satisfaisant pour moi. Je lui serrais la main en guise d' accord et lui promis que je reviendrais d' ici deux jours. Je me retournais vers sa fille afin de la saluer.

-Bon et bien, ravi de t' avoir rencontré. Peut être à dans deux jours alors. Lui dis-je avec un charmant sourire.

-Oui à bientôt alors. Me dit-elle avec le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.»

Puis je partis le sourire aux lèvres, c' était peut être la première journée depuis des semaines où je me sentais à peu près bien. Pendant quelques instants, je n' avais pas pensée à Bella.

**POV BELLA**

Kyle était venu me chercher vu que ma voiture n' avait pas voulu démarrer. Il me précisa qu' il regarderait le soir même sous le capot pour voir si le problème n' était pas bénin. Il m' avait dit que c' était peut être les fusibles ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je refusais catégoriquement sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ou peut être parce que quelque part, il risquait de prendre la place de Jacob et je ne le voulais pas. C' était la camionnette de mon ex meilleur ami, il avait passé des heures à travailler dessus et me l' avait remise à neuf lorsque mon père l' avait racheter au sien. Et même si je lui en voulais toujours, c' était comme ça! Kyle me fixa un peu stupéfait et m' avait dit que soit si je voulais payer les réparations que c' était mon problème après tout. Ce mec, des fois, je me demandais ce que je foutais avec! Mais au moins, je n' étais plus seule. Grâce à lui, les gens me reparlaient à nouveau même si c' était le cadet de mes soucis. Mais le fait de n' être plus la pestiférée de l' école me simplifiait la vie. Nous étions invités à quelques fêtes chez ses potes de foot, kyle depuis quelques temps essayais de m' entrainer sur la piste dangereuse du sexe ce que je refusais, il était hors de question que je perde ma virginité avec un abruti pareil! Au début, il ne disait trop rien mais là, il commençait à perdre patience. Je lui sortais les sornettes habituelles que je voulais prendre mon temps parce que je voulais que ça fasse des étincelles entre nous. Foutaises! Je n' avais jamais eu l' intention de lui accorder quoi que ce soit! Et pour ce qui était des étincelles, ben fallait-il encore être amoureux de la personne! Ce qui n' était pas mon cas!

Angela avait réussi finalement à sortir avec Ben. Ils allaient bien ensemble et était sur la même longueur d' onde. De temps à autres, ils sortaient avec nous boire un verre ou venaient à quelques fêtes de footeux avec nous. Ben avait du mal avec Kyle, et oui Ben était plutôt un intello comme Angie et moi alors que Kyle était la parfaite brute sans cervelle qui copiait sur les meilleurs de la classe pour avoir de bonnes notes et pour pouvoir décrocher une bourse universitaire sportive. Il voulait être footballeur professionnel. Vous m' en direz tant! Angie quant à elle, se posait des questions sur le fait que je restais aussi longtemps à sortir avec lui sachant que ça n' était pas mon genre de gars! Et même si pourtant, c' était elle qui m' avait poussé à sortir avec quelqu' un! Je lui confiais qu' elle n' avait aucune inquiétude à avoir.

Mike était toujours célibataire malgré que Jessica lui fasse un «rentre-dedans» du tonnerre! Soit il ne voyait rien ce qui serait étonnant car tout le monde avait vu le jeu de Jessica. Soit ça ne l' intéressait pas mais pour ne pas la vexer, il faisait peut être semblant de ne pas s' en apercevoir!

Quant à moi, ces dernières semaines, j' allais mieux. Enfin, pour la plus part du temps. J' avais quand même des moments de doutes et de faiblesses. Edward me manquait toujours autant et parfois je pleurais encore quand je me retrouvais seule le soir dans ma chambre. J' avais toujours le coeur complètement bousillé et j' avais toujours ce trou béant lorsque je pensais à lui. J' étais retournée voir les Cullen à la villa sans en avoir souffert évidemment. Tout me rappelait mon amour perdu. Alice m' avait dit qu' ils avaient condamné sa chambre et qu' ils y avaient tout laisser comme ça l' était avant leur départ. J' avais discuté longuement avec Esmée et Carlisle. C' était très dur pour eux comme pour moi de parler d' Edward, nos larmes enfin surtout les miennes remontaient inlassablement dans mes yeux. Esmée me cajolait en me disant que ça irait et que «demain était un autre jour». Elle me fit par de son besoin de me voir heureuse un jour. C' était pas gagné, mais je lui promis de faire le maximum.

Kyle m' avait invité au cinéma pour dans quelques semaines car il y avait un film d' action «super bien» qui sortait sur la grosse toile avec son acteur préféré. J' acceptais. Au moins, je n' aurais pas à l' écouter parler de ses séances de musculation avec son coach et ses potes de l' équipe pendant au moins deux bonnes heures. Et pour une fois il voulait que nous soyons en tête à tête.

**POV JACOB** («Désir désir» Laurent Voulzy-Véronique Jeannot)

J' étais retourné comme prévu deux jours après chercher mon aile. Le garagiste l' avait retrouvé. Bon, j' avais besoin de repeindre ma voiture maintenant parce que le rouge de celle-ci dépareillait avec le rouge de l' aile rachetée. Mais bon, au moins je pouvais à nouveau rouler avec mon bolide.

J' avais évidemment rencontré à nouveau Stella. Plusieurs fois. Car en installant cette foutue aile j' avais cassé un clip de mon bloc de phares. Nous avions discuté. Et je finis par lui proposer d' aller boire un verre en ville afin de continuer nos conversations passionnantes sur les divers modèles de voiture qui nous faisaient triper. Elle accepta. De fil en aiguille, nous nous étions revus plusieurs fois, j' aimais passer du temps avec elle. Elle me détendait. Je me mis à penser que je pourrais peut être sortir avec elle. Après tout, elle était jolie, elle aimait les voitures comme moi, elle était douce et même si Bella ne quittait jamais un coin de ma tête car je l' aimerais toujours. Il fallait que je vive un peu aussi pour moi. Cette fille était peut être la solution, je me sentais bien en sa présence.

Un soir que je la ramenais au garage de son père après que nous soyons aller boire un coup, je lui déposai un baiser chaste sur les lèvres avant qu' elle ne descende de la voiture. Elle rougit, c' était mignon et même si ça me serrait le coeur parce que ça me rappelait Bella, j' étais ravi de lui faire cet effet là. Elle ne me dit rien, me sourit et descendit de la voiture. Je partis.

Je rentrais à la réserve le sourire aux lèvres. Je tombai sur Léah, je m' arrêtai un moment afin de discuter avec elle et pour prendre des nouvelles de la meute même si je savais presque tout ce qui s' y passait parce que je continuais à aller dormir sous la fenêtre de Bella sous ma forme lupine.

«-Salut Léah, ça va?

-Oui et toi? Ç' à l' air d' aller dis-moi? Tu as un sourire béat cloué sur les lèvres. Ce ne serait pas une fille qui te mettrait dans l' état là. Se moqua-t-elle.

-Peut être! Lui dis-je avec un clin d' oeil.

-Non, ne me dis pas qu' une fille s' intéresse à un débile comme toi? S' acharna-t-elle.

Mais je m' en foutais, c' était un jeu entre elle et moi maintenant.

-Hummm...peut être que si! En tout cas moi, j' intéresse quelqu' un. Me moquais-je.

-Ouais ben si ça se trouve quand elle te connaitra mieux, elle se barra en courant.

Ouh, là, je l' avais vexé! Elle continua.

-Bon et puis, si tu veux que ça marche avec cette fille, il faudrait peut être que tu arrêtes d' aller dormir toutes les nuits sous la fenêtre de Bella. Me piqua-t-elle.

Paf! Je l' avais cherché celle-là! Léah ne m' avait pas loupé.

-Je peux pas. Pas encore. Lui répondis-je légèrement énervé.

Elle avait touché la corde sensible. Je n' étais pas prêt à tirer définitivement un trait sur Bella. C' était totalement impossible!

-Ouais, pauvre de toi! Et pauvre fille qui est tombé sur un détraqué comme toi! Se moqua-t-elle à nouveau.

-Ouais, c' est ça! Je plains ton futur aussi! Bon, Léah c' est pas que je m' ennuis avec toi mais il faut que je rentre.

-Ouais, ok. Bon à ce soir sous la fenêtre de tu sais qui! Rétorqua-t-elle hargneusement.»

Je ne rigolais pas sur le coup. J' étais presque vexé car Léah avait raison c' était ce que j' allais faire de toute évidence.

Tout comme Léah l' avait deviné, j' allai dormir lové sous un arbre à proximité de la maison des Swan. Cette nuit là, j' avais rêvé de Stella et de Bella. J' avais rêvé qu' au moment où j' embrassais la première c' était la deuxième qui se matérialisait devant moi et c' était donc la deuxième que j' embrassais tendrement. Mon coeur était prisonnier de Bella et ça n' était pas la peine que j' essais de le libérer, il refusait de m' écouter. Et est-ce que j' avais vraiment envie qu' il m' écoute? Je crois que toute ma vie j' aimerais Bella comme un fou qu' importe la personne avec qui je vivrais, qu' importe si elle me pardonne un jour, qu' importe si je lui pardonne un jour. Elle sera toujours la fille qui fait s' emballer mon coeur. Elle fait partie de moi.

Stella et moi sortions ensemble depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Je continuais de veiller Bella dans ma peau de loup toutes les nuits. J' avais des hauts et des bas en matière de moral. Normal!

J' avais amené Stella à La Push. Je l' avais présenté à Léah, à Quil et à Embry. Léah et elle s' entendaient déjà très bien. Quil et Embry me regardèrent sceptiques. Pas qu' ils ne l' appréciaient pas mais ils lisaient mes pensées lorsque j' étais en loup et elles étaient toutes tournées vers Bella. Ils avaient peur que je n' arrive pas à l' oublier et que je foute en l' air ma nouvelle relation à cause de ça.

Stella était entrée dans mon garage, c' était la première fois qu' une «autre» fille avait passé cette porte. Elle me posa la question fatidique.

«-Pourquoi as-tu deux motos? Dit-elle curieuse.

Que pouvais-je bien lui répondre? La vérité? Je n' avais pas très envie d' aborder ce sujet pour le moment. Je l' appréhendais. Du coup, j' éludai la question.

-Euhhh...ben en fait, c' était un lot...donc je les ai retapé toutes les deux...comme ça les potes peuvent en profiter aussi. Dis-je en détournant le regard.

Oh! Le gros mensonge! C' était la moto de Bella et il était hors de question que quelqu' un y touche!

-Ah, ok! Ben, on pourra aller en faire tous les deux, alors! Me dit-elle toute enjouée.

Je déglutis. Et répondis vaguement.

-Mmm...ouais...on verra ça!

J' avais froncé les sourcils sans le vouloir.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Jacob?

-Non! Avais-je dit.

Mince! Elle avait vu mon trouble probablement.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je prenne cette moto et bien soit, je monterais avec toi. Pas de problème tu sais. Me dit-elle sérieusement.

La pauvre! Elle pensait peut être que je ne voulais pas qu' elle se fasse mal. Mais j' avais toujours laissé Bella en faire toute seule, je n' allais pas changer d' optique de si tôt. Et puis faire de la moto avec Stella ç' aurait été comme trahir mes souvenirs avec Bella. Et je ne pouvais pas. C' était tout ce qu' il me restait et je tenais vraiment à les conserver intact.

-On verra ça! Lui dis-je me forçant à sourire pleinement.

Pour ne pas qu' elle voit mon trouble plus que nécessaire. Je repris.

-Que dirais-tu d' aller au cinéma ce soir? Il passe quelques bons films ces temps-ci. Lui dis-je chaleureux en allant la prendre dans mes bras.

-Pourquoi pas! Si tu m' embrasses là maintenant. Me dit-elle coquine.»

Je m' exécutai.

**POV BELLA**

Nous étions vendredi soir et j' avais promis à mon «petit ami»...beurk!...d' aller avec lui voir son foutu film. Il gara sa Camaro des années soixante-dix et ne vint même pas m' ouvrir la portière, il m' attendait sur le trottoir. Quel goujat! Je descendis, non sans souffler. Il ne releva même pas. Je pris ma veste à la main, il ne faisait pas très froid ce soir là. Nous faisions la queue depuis dix bonnes minutes. J' étais nerveuse et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Ce n' était pas la première fois pourtant que j' allais au cinéma avec Kyle. Habituellement, je ne tremblais pas à moitié, là, sur place, comme une crétine. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ce soir, j' en avais presque la nausée. Il fallait que j' aille prendre l' air un moment. Je demandai à Kyle les clés de sa voiture prétextant vouloir mettre ma veste dans celle-ci car elle m' encombrait. Il me tendit les clés. Heureusement, tout compte fait qu' il n' était pas galant sinon j' aurai eu du mal à trouver une autre excuse. Je me précipitai alors hors de la queue et comme d' habitude, je marchais la tête baissée à regarder mes chaussures, j' étais trop perdue dans mes pensées et je percutai quelqu' un. Un bloc de béton! Je relevais la tête, non sans être agacée de ma bévue pour m' excuser et je me pétrifiai sur place. Mon coeur eu un énorme raté, j' avais arrêté de respirer. J' avais plongé mon regard dans ses yeux noirs et ne les décrochais pas.

«-Salut. Me dit une voix douce et mal à l' aise.

Je repris mon souffle et j' eus du mal à répondre. Je me sentais mal.

-Bonjour, Jacob. Dis-je encore secouée.

Je ne savais plus où j' habitais pourtant je n' aurai pas du éprouvé ce sentiment. J' étais censée être en colère après lui. Je me repris.

-Excuses-moi...de...t' être...rentrée dedans. Lui avais-je dit maladroitement.

-Ce n' est rien. Me dit-il doucement de sa voix basse.

Je devais rêver. Quelle situation! Il reprit.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien? Me demanda-t-il.

Sa voix s' était quelque peu durcie. Ce qui me réveilla légèrement et j' osais regarder autour de nous et là, je vis que Jacob tenait la main d' une fille. Elle était à peu près de ma taille, brune, avec des yeux verts et me détaillait avec angoisse.

-Oui, je vais bien. Le rassurais-je sur un ton plus tranchant.

La fille passait son regard de l' un à l' autre. Elle se posait des questions c' était sûr. Je sentais la colère à nouveau poindre en moi. C' est à ce moment que mon imbécile de petit ami se pointa.

-Eh, Bella, qu' est-ce que tu fous? Je t' attend devant l' entrée depuis cinq minutes! Me dit-il agacé.

-C' est bon, j' ai fini, j' arrive! Lui dis-je en lui souriant de plus belle.

Comme une adolescente de quinze ans, je lui attrapai la main. Du coup, il stoppa net et réalisa que je n' étais pas seul. Il s' adressa à Jacob et sa cavalière.

-Oh, euhhh...pardon, j' avais pas vu que Bella discutait. Leur dit-il.

Il continua.

-Salut, je suis Kyle.

Il avait tendu la main à Jacob. Jacob me regarda durement, de ses yeux charbon, lui saisit la main et se présenta.

-Jacob Black. Enchanté.

Je vis ses maxillaires travaillées, et je le vis écraser la main de mon petit ami qui ne moufta pas de peur d' avoir honte. Ça me mit en colère un peu plus. De quel droit se permettait-il de faire ça? Grrrr...c' était du Jacob tout craché, ça! Et ça m' énervait! Kyle se reprit et serra la main à la fille qui accompagnait Jacob. Il sourit en coin. Je repris.

-Kyle? On va peut être y aller sinon on va raté le début du film. Dis-je en lui souriant amoureusement.

-Oui. Me répondit celui-ci, béat.

-Jacob? Tu nous excuses. Minaudais-je.

Je le narguais et ça me faisait du bien.

-Aucun problème, Bella. Me dit-il froidement.

-Bon, ben, à un de ces quatre, alors. Bonne soirée à vous deux! Lui dis-je tout naturellement.

-A vous aussi. Me répondit-il.

Je fis quelques pas et me retourna.

-Ah! Au fait, Jacob, ma moto? Tu peux la garder dans ton garage...c' est sa place après tout. Lui dis-je en souriant.»

Je tournais les talons et ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre. Il était resté planté comme un arbre au milieu de la carré, je le savais. Là, j' avais fait fort! Si sa cavalière n' avait pas comprit avec tout ça c' est qu' elle était vraiment débile!

Du coup, j' avais passé tout le film à me remémorer le face à face avec Jacob. Comme d' habitude, il m' avait énervé. Il avait été froid et distant comme quand il ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments mais je savais que je l' avais déstabilisé. Je le connaissais par coeur. Par contre, j' étais curieuse et j' aurais bien voulu savoir qui était cette fille qui l' accompagnait. Kyle me demanda quand même qui était ce gars, je lui répondis que c' était personne d' important alors il me demanda pourquoi ma moto était chez lui. Je lui répondis que Jacob était le fils du meilleur ami de mon père et que par conséquent ma moto était chez eux car Charlie avait oublié de la ramener un soir où nous avions été invité à diner chez les Black. Mensonge bien pourri, je vous l' accorde! Mais au moins, il ne m' avait plus posé de question sur Jacob.

**POV JACOB**

Nous étions en route pour le cinéma Stella et moi. Nous bavardions tranquillement dans la voiture. Nous arrivions près du bâtiment. Je me garais. Une fois descendus de voiture, j' attrapais la main de Stella et nous nous dirigions vers l' entrée. Elle me montra en passant une Camaro de 1976, nous conversions à propos de cette voiture. Je me sentis bizarre d' un coup. J' avais du mal à respirer, j' étais oppressé et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Pourtant, pas de vampires à l' horizon, je l' aurai senti de toute façon. J' éprouvais le besoin de quitter cet endroit mais Stella se serait posé des questions, alors je pris sur moi. Nous arrivâmes devant l' entrée quand je fus percuté par quelqu' un. Là, je sentis mon afflux sanguin s' accélérer. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre quand je me rendis compte que Bella venait de me rentrer dedans. Elle leva les yeux sur moi et s' enfonça dans mon regard. Ses yeux chocolat étaient toujours aussi magnifiques, sa bouche toujours autant désirable, ses cheveux en cascade à couper le souffle. Bref, elle était belle, ce soir là! Je constatai encore une fois que je n' étais pas guéri, mais alors pas du tout. J' avais encore et encore le coeur qui battait la chamade pour Bella Swan! Ça faisait plusieurs mois que je ne l' avais pas vu, elle me manquait tous les jours mais je m' étais fait à l' idée de ne pas la voir et là tout s' écroulait. Il fallait pourtant que je me contienne pour ne pas que Bella me désarçonne à nouveau et que Stella ne voit pas mon trouble face à Bella. Je n' avais pas envie de perdre une bataille ce soir. L' échange fut courtois entre Bella et moi jusqu' à ce qu' un certain Kyle arrive. Là, je la vis lui prendre la main. Alors, elle sortait avec quelqu' un. Je ne pus m' empêcher de l' envier immédiatement et à la fois, j' avais envie de le dégommer sur place! Lui avait le droit de la toucher et pas moi. Je durcis mes traits et ma voix. Lorsque son boy-friend me salua et me serra la main, je la lui écrasai de rage. Je vis bien que ça n' avait pas plu à Bella mais tant pis, ce fut mon seul plaisir pour ce soir. Seulement, là, j' avais montré ma jalousie et j' avais déclenché la colère de Bella qu' elle me fit payer de la manière la plus simple, en me brisant avec ses paroles. Elle parla de sa moto dans mon garage et je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Pourquoi je n' avais pas tout dit à Stella? Maintenant, elle allait me prendre pour un sale type qui sortait avec elle alors qu' il en aimait une autre. Ceci dit c' était vrai! Il fallait arrêter de se voiler la face. J' espérais simplement que Stella allait comprendre et me pardonner. Mais je n' avais pas l' intention de tout lui raconter non plus. Je lui expliquai donc que Bella était la fille du meilleur ami de mon père et qu' on se connaissait depuis tous petits. Ce qui faisait que sa moto était tout le temps chez moi puisque j' en faisais de temps en temps avec elle, avant qu' elle ne sorte avec ce stupide gars que je ne supportais pas parce que je ne le trouvais pas assez bien pour Bella. Donc, je lui racontais qu' on c' était plus ou moins disputés et que pour le moment on ne se voyait plus. Je m' excusais donc de ne pas lui en avoir parler l' après-midi même, prônant la jalousie féminine idiote! Je lui avais ainsi fait mon plus beau sourire. Stella parut sceptique un moment puis m' accorda son pardon. Je l' embrassai pour la remercier. Ouf! J' avais sauvé les meubles! Ce qu' elle ne sut pas non plus, c' était que ce soir là, à nouveau, comme tous les soirs, je me changeais en loup pour dormir le plus proche possible de Bella.

**POV BILLY**

Mon fils allait un peu mieux. J' étais quelque peu soulagé. Il avait retrouvé le sourire. Enfin, par moment. A d' autres, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Et je savais vers qui elles étaient dirigées. Il avait beau avoir une petite avec qui il semblait bien mais Bella lui manquait. Jake ne tournait plus rond sans Bella dans son environnement. Elle était sa raison de vivre, son oxygène. Il découchait toutes les nuits et je savais où il allait. Mais que pouvais-je lui dire? Son coeur en avait décidé ainsi.

Ce soir, quand il était rentré de sa sortie avec sa copine, je l' avais trouvé légèrement étrange...et je vis la lueur dans ses yeux et je compris...je compris qu' il avait probablement rencontré Bella...

**POV BELLA**

J' étais dans mon lit ce soir là, à réfléchir. Ma rencontre avec Jacob m' avait troublé. Le fait de le voir avec une fille, lui tenir la main, j' avais eu un pincement au coeur. Il fallait que je saches qui était cette fille! Elle était probablement au lycée de Forks, elle ne pouvait pas être au lycée de la réserve, elle était bien trop pâle. Son visage me disait quelque chose, je l' avais certainement croisé, après tout Forks était une petite ville. Je demanderais à Angela et à Mike, lundi quand je les verrais. Je m' endormis et je rêvai de mes ébats avortés avec Jacob. C' était la première fois qu' ils refaisaient surface ces moments là! Je me réveillai dans la nuit en sueur, puis me rendormie aussitôt presque bien...

Le lundi matin arriva bien vite. Je n' avais pas vu passer mon week end, j' avais travaillé d' arrache-pied sur une dissertation. Je n' avais pas vu Kyle parce qu' il était parti jouer un match important dans l' Etat d' à côté. Je n' avais pas voulu l' accompagner.

Je me garai sur le parking du lycée et j' attendis qu' Angela arrive. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à se montrer.

Kyle déboula aussi en même temps. Zut! Ben, j' étais bonne pour attendre qu' on soit toutes les deux pour pouvoir lui parler!

Nous rentrâmes dans le bâtiment et nous nous dirigeâmes en cours. Je m' installai comme à mon habitude aux côtés d' Angie. Je lui dis tout bas qu' il fallait que je lui parle mais que lorsque Kyle ne graviterait plus autour de nous. Je ne voulais pas éveiller ses soupçons. Elle acquiesça avec un air surpris.

Le midi à la cantine, nous avions toujours Kyle à nos basques! J' en soupirais de ras-le-bol! Jusqu' à ce que celui-ci nous dise.

«-Et dis Bella, ce ne serait pas la copine du mec qu' on a rencontré vendredi soir au cinéma? Me dit-il en me la montrant du doigt.

Quel galanterie, ce mec! Mal poli, en prime! On montre pas du doigt, crétin!

-Ah! Si, on dirait! Lui répondis-je, l' air d' ignorer totalement.

Pour une fois que cet abruti servait à quelque chose! C' était bien elle, la fille avec qui Jacob était vendredi soir.

-Vous parlez de qui là? Me questionna Angela.

-Oh, je t' expliquerais. Lui dis-je avec un clin d' oeil.

Angela compris qu' il ne fallait pas s' étendre sur le sujet. Elle ne rajouta rien. J' observais discrètement la fille en question. Je ne l' avais pas bien vu vendredi parce qu' elle était à moitié cachée par la carrure de Jacob, et je ne l' avais pas remarqué tout de suite. Je savais simplement qu' elle était brune aux yeux verts et à peu près de ma taille et fine. Elle était avec ses copines entrain de rire, elle devait être plus jeune que moi, certainement de l' âge de Jacob. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j' eus un pincement au coeur.

Mike vint nous rejoindre à table pour déjeuner avec nous. Et Kyle, quant à lui, la quitta énergiquement car ses potes venaient de l' asticoter, il partit en leur courant après. Ouf! Enfin, un peu de liberté! J' enchainais donc.

-Dis, Mike, est-ce que tu ne connaitrais pas cette fille là-bas, par hasard?

Je lui montrais discrètement la fille en question. Il observa puis avec un sourire aux lèvres me répondit.

-Si! C' est la fille du garagiste de Forks! Stella Byron! Pourquoi? Me demanda-t-il curieux.

-Non, comme ça, son visage me disait quelque chose et j' étais curieuse de savoir. Lui rétorquais-je.

Heureusement que les mecs n' étaient pas comme nous à se poser pleins de questions. Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Alors comme ça, Jacob sortait avec la fille du garagiste de Forks, ce qui ne m' étonna même pas. Elle avait du le séduire avec ses connaissances en matière de voitures! Forcément! Moi, j' y connaissais rien! C' est là qu' Angela choisit son moment pour me ramener dans la réalité, elle me donna un coup de pied sous la table et me posa la question mentale qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Je lui fis signe plus tard! Elle fit une moue. Je lui montrais Mike du regard. Elle comprit...

Enfin, plus tard dans la journée, je réussis à être tranquille avec Angela. C' était pas trop tôt, j' avais hâte de lui confier ce qu' il s' était passé Vendredi soir.

-Alors? Racontes-moi? Me demanda Angela, pressée de savoir.

-J' ai vu Jacob, vendredi soir! Kyle et moi allions au cinéma et apparemment, Jacob aussi.

-Sauf? Me questionna Angie, qui ne tenait plus sur place.

-Sauf qu' il n' était pas seul! Il était accompagné par cette fille dont j' ai demandé l' identité à Mike.

-Non! J' en reviens pas! Tu as croisé Jacob et en plus accompagné! Comment a t-il réagit? Me demanda-t-elle les yeux hallucinés par la surprise.

-Au début, il a été courtois puis après il s' est refermé dès que Kyle est apparu à mes côtés!

-C' était sûr! Et comment ça s' est passé?

-Et bien Kyle s' est présenté à Jacob et celui-ci lui a broyé la main en se présentant!

-Ouais, c' était à prévoir! Et toi? Comment as-tu réagis?

-ça m' a mis en colère de le voir faire ça! Du coup, je me suis conduite comme une idiote avec Kyle en lui faisant du «rentre-dedans» et j' ai lâché à Jacob que ma moto était bien dans son garage, histoire de...quoi!

-Histoire de quoi, Bella? Me demanda-t-elle.

Ce qui me surpris. Qu' aurais-je pu lui répondre à cet instant précis?

-J' en sais rien, Angie! Je voulais probablement lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour avoir écrasé la main de Kyle!

-Mais tu t' en fous de Kyle! Me dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, ben, j' étais énervé c' est tout! Lui répondis-je vexée et agacée.

Il fallait que je change de sujet parce que là, Angela me promenait tranquillement sur une pente glissante dont je n' avais pas envie d' explorer pour le moment.

-Tu as passé un bon week-end? Lui demandais-je l' air de rien.

-Et elle change de sujet! Me rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle reprit.

-Oui, j' ai passé un excellent week avec Ben! Tout roule comme sur des roulettes!

-Et bien, tant mieux! Au moins une qui est heureuse!»

La journée se termina tranquillement. Je rentrais chez moi comme tous les soirs, je préparais le repas pour Charlie. Puis, nous mangions en parlant de tout et de rien. Enfin, je montais dans ma chambre rejoindre ma solitude. Je pleurai encore ce soir là, Edward me manquait toujours autant mais je pleurais aussi d' autres choses, parce que je sortais avec un abruti, parce que tout le monde avait l' air d' être heureux et moi comme d' habitude, je souffrais encore le martyre...Je m' endormis sans savoir que quelqu' un au dehors veillait sur mon sommeil...

**POV JACOB **(«Ces idées là» Bertignac)

D' avoir revu Bella, ça m' avait foutu le moral dans les baskets. Je prétextai à Stella des choses importantes à faire et donc que l' on ne se verrait pas pendant quelques jours. Ça la chagrina, je l' avais bien senti mais je ne voulais pas qu' elle me voit comme ça, elle se serait poser trop de questions. Et je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir. C' était une chouette fille et je savais la chance que j' avais de l' avoir auprès de moi. Mais rien y faisait, Bella était dans ma tête constamment. C' était désobligeant mais c' était comme ça. Ça m' avait foutu les nerfs en pelote de l' avoir vu avec quelqu' un! Rien que l' idée que «lui» puisse l' embrasser et peut être plus, me rendait dingue! Il fallait que je percute avant de devenir complètement barjot. Je réfléchissais à une solution afin d' être le plus fort possible quand je la croiserais à nouveau. Je décidai de jouer la carte de l' indifférence et d' être assez sec dans nos échanges. J' espérais que ça marcherait, il le fallait pour mon bien mental! Il fallait que je me protège ou elle finirait par avoir ma peau.

Quelques jours plus tard, je décidais de mettre en pratique ma tactique en allant chercher Stella à la sortie du lycée. Elle était heureuse de me voir et me sauta dans les bras, j' en attendais pas moins d' elle car c' était à ce moment que Bella pointa le bout de son nez. Elle me lança un «Salut, Jacob», je lui répondis de la main et j' embrassais tendrement Stella. Puis, nous partîmes. Je ne vis pas la réaction de Bella. C' était mieux ainsi.

**POV BELLA**

Non mais j' hallucinais! Jacob venait chercher cette fille presque tous les jours. Il me disait à peine bonjour. Et lui roulait des pelles devant moi digne du nom! Super! Ils avaient l' air de bien s' entendre et roucoulaient tranquillement. Enfin, bon, fallait que je m' y fasse après tout, c' était pas comme si Jacob et moi avions été ensemble autrefois!

Je le recroisais la semaine suivante au garage où j' avais déposé ma Chevrolet qui avait encore fait des siennes! Il venait probablement de raccompagner sa dulcinée.

«-Salut, Bella. Me dit-il froid.

-Salut. Lui dis-je sur le même ton.

-Tu as un problème avec la Chevrolet? Me demanda-t-il un peu plus gentiment.

-Oui...il y a des matins où elle ne veut pas démarrer. Le renseignais-je.

-Tu veux que j' y jette un oeil? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

-Non c' est pas la peine! Je l' ai amené ici, ils vont regarder. Lui dis-je en baissant les yeux.

J' étais angoissée, gênée...enfin, troublée aussi!

-Allons, Bella, ça ne me prendra que quelques minutes, tu sais bien que je la connais par coeur cette voiture. Me dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Mon coeur eut un raté.

-Si tu y tiens! Lui dis-je en le laissant passer.

Il me frôla, mon coeur s' emballa. Mais qu' est-ce qu' il m' arrivait, bordel? Il tripatouilla le moteur quelques minutes et me dit que la batterie était probablement morte qu' il fallait que j' en rachète une neuve. Génial! C' est à ce moment là, que j' entendis une voix.

-Je peux pas te laisser tout seul deux minutes sans que tu plonges tes mains dans un moteur! Dit une voix féminine.

C' était Stella qui venait de sauter sur Jacob! Poisse! Manquait plus qu' elle!

-Ben oui, qu' est-ce que tu veux? J' aime ça! Lui dit-il en lui souriant à pleine dent.

Ben voyons! C' était le bouquet! J' entendis.

-Euhhh...Stella? Je te présente Bella. Dit Jacob.

-Salut, Bella. Me dit cette fille en cramponnant la taille de Jacob.

J' étais abasourdie. Il fallait que je me reprenne et vite avant d' avoir envie de me barrer en courant.

-Bonjour. Dis-je avec un sourire pincé et en levant légèrement la main en guise de salutations.

-Tu as un problème avec ta voiture? Me demanda-t-elle.

Non, non, j' ai juste amené ma voiture ici pour faire beau! Evidemment! Grrrrr...Je répondis tout de même.

-Oui, elle ne démarre plus ou du moins quand elle a le temps. Dis-je en riant plus de nervosité que parce que j' en avais vraiment envie.

-Oh! C' est peut être la batterie. Me dit-elle innocemment.

Je la détestais déjà!

-C' est ce que je viens de lui dire! Renchérit Jacob tout sourire.

-Ah, ouais! T' es aussi fort que moi alors. Lui dit-elle avec un clin d' oeil.

-Je te laisse le point, je connais cette voiture pas coeur, c' était la mienne avant enfin celle de mon père mais c' était moi qui la conduisait. Lui précisa-t-il.

-Ah, je ne savais pas! Dit-elle un peu moins joviale.

Il fallait que je sorte d' ici et vite avant que je ne fasse une crise cardiaque. Je tremblais presque. J' étais nouée, j' allais gerber d' une minute à l' autre si ça continuait. Je pris congé.

-Bon c' est pas que je m' ennuis mais il faut que je rentre. Leur dis-je.

-As-tu quelqu' un pour te ramener, Bella? Me demanda Jacob.

J' étais scotchée.

-Oui, Charlie passe me prendre, j' ai juste besoin de l' appeler, le poste n' est pas loin! Lui répondis-je le plus calmement possible.

-Ok! Passe le bonjour à ton père, alors! Me dit-il.

-Oui pas de problème! Salut! Leur dis-je.

-Salut! Répondirent-ils en coeur.»

Vite! Je sortis du garage. Je me dépêchais de m' éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit! Une fois atteint une bifurcation, je la pris rapidement, et je m' arrêtai contre un arbre. Je rendis tripes et boyaux! Vraiment super! Quelle grosse nulle!

Deux jours plus tard, alors que j' étais à mon casier entrain de discuter avec Angela et Mike. Je sentis quelqu' un me tapoter sur l' épaule. Très étonnée, je me retournais et me retrouvais nez à nez avec...Stella!

«-Salut, Bella. Me dit-elle froide.

Aïe! Que me voulait-elle? En tout cas, ça n' avait pas l' air d' être une visite de courtoisie.

-Salut, Stella.

-Je peux te parler une seconde? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je l' invitais de la main à parler devant mes amis.

-Ok! Comme tu voudras! Me dit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

A quelle sauce allais-je être mangé? Elle reprit.

-Alors, ouvres bien tes oreilles, Bella, parce que je n' ai pas pour habitude de me répéter! Me dit-elle méchamment.

J' étais ahurie donc je ne décrochai pas un mot. Je la laissai parler.

-Jacob est à moi! Et je n' ai pas l' intention de te laisser marcher sur mes plates-bandes!

Je réagis.

-Je ne marche pas sur tes plates-bandes, Stella! Lui dis-je énervée.

-Mais bien sûr! Tu crois que je t' ais pas vu avec tes airs de Sainte-Nitouche!

J' hallucinais...

-Je sais qu' il est amoureux de toi! Me dit-elle.

-Mais pas du tout! Tu dis n' importe quoi!

-Tu crois peut être que je ne m' en suis pas aperçue? Je ne suis pas idiote! Je vois bien comme il te regarde!

Je ne pus répondre...

-Alors un petit conseil, arrêtes de lui tourner autour! Sinon, j' irai voir ton petit copain Kyle et lui raconterais des trucs pas très jolis et ta réputation...et bien...comment dire...elle risque de te...déplaire! Me menaça-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas tellement j' étais sciée!

-Enfin, j' espère que tu m' as compris! Me dit-elle avec un sourire cynique.

Elle partit me plantant là. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite. J' étais éberluée, ahurie...Je me retournais vers Angie et Mike qui étaient tout autant que moi surpris. Ils étaient restés bouche-bée!

-Et bien, elle a du caractère celle-ci! Me précisa Mike.

-C' est le moins qu' on puisse dire. Dit Angela.

Elle renchérit.

-Je crois qu' on va avoir des problèmes bientôt. Me dit celle-ci en me souriant en coin.

Sourire qui voulait dire qu' elle savait que ça n' en resterait pas là! Sur le moment, moi, je ne réagis pas!

J' étais dans mon lit le soir même à repenser à ce que cette pimbêche m' avait dit. Elle m' avait carrément menacer! Trois solutions s' imposaient à moi. La première était d' ignorer ces menaces...hum...ça risquait d' être dur. La deuxième de le dire à Jacob mais j' avais bien peur qu' il ne me croit pas et prenne la défense de sa «chérie». La troisième était d' en faire baver à cette prétentieuse! Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle à la fin? Si elle pensait me faire peur et bien c' était raté! Demain, j' aviserais...

**POV JACOB**

Malgré que j' avais réussi à me contrôler devant Bella et Stella. Mon coeur avait battu fort dans ma poitrine. Bella me mettait à l' envers, la tête, le coeur tout y passait. Je l' avais frôlé et j' eus des frissons monstrueux. Et je crois bien avoir entendu le muscle majeur de Bella s' emballer aussi à son tour. A moins que j' avais rêvé. Je n' en étais pas vraiment sûr, après tout elle n' avait pas paru jalouse de Stella. Je me faisais des idées...

**POV BELLA**

Je m' étais débrouillée pour créer quelques problèmes à Stella avant qu' elle ne m' en créent elle. J' avais raconter à Kyle qu' elle faisait une fixette sur moi et qu' elle m' avait menacé parce que je tournais soi-disant autour de son petit ami qui n' était autre que mon copain d' enfance à qui je ne parlais plus depuis des mois! Je lui fis avaler que je n' avais aucune vue sur lui et qu' il ne s' était jamais rien passé entre nous...Mensonges! Mais je devais agir.

Stella se retrouva donc une paire de fois avec ses pneus crevés. Une autre fois avec son casier complètement bousillé, tagué et ses affaires éparpillées partout. Un autre coup, elle se ramassa son plateau-déjeuner sur les genoux...et tout ça, sans que j' intervienne! Elle avait bien essayé de se rebeller mais elle perdait la partie à chaque fois. Elle tenta de m' insulter une fois aussi mais je l' ignorai tellement qu' elle passa pour une crétine! Fallait pas me chercher Miss Bêcheuse! Le coup de bâton était renvoyé!

**POV ANGELA**

Je trouvais que Bella y était allée un peu fort! Je lui avais dit de faire attention à la réaction de Jacob si jamais il l' apprenait. Bella me répéta que de toutes façons, elle n' y était pour rien, vu que ce n' était pas elle qui donnait les initiatives. Je la prévint quand même qu' elle était à l' origine de ce que ces idiots faisaient subir à cette pauvre gamine et que connaissant Jacob et d' une, il allait tous les dégommer sur place et de deux, Bella allait en payer les conséquences. Je lui priai donc d' aller faire ses excuses à Stella et d' enterrer la hache de guerre avec elle. Je supposais qu' elles avaient compris l' une comme l' autre que leur guérilla ne servait strictement à rien qu' à faire du mal aux gens! Bella ne m' écouta pas et Stella non plus! C' était une guerre sans merci, juste pour décrocher les faveurs d' un homme. On se serait cru au Moyen-Age!

**POV JACOB **(«Purple Rain» Prince)

J' étais venue chercher Stella à la sortie du lycée aujourd' hui. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que je ne l' avais pas fait. Je la voyais au garage de son père et ces dernières semaines, je l' avais trouvé irascible. Elle était sans arrêt énervée et je ne savais pas pourquoi. J' avais bien essayé de la faire parler mais elle ne voulait rien me dire.

Cet après-midi là, je l' attendais comme d' habitude appuyé sur ma voiture. Je vis Bella sortir en premier, la saluait de la main. Elle continua son chemin. Je la regardais partir, le coeur serré. Tous les élèves étaient presque sortis quand Stella pointa le bout de son nez. A première vue, ça n' allait pas fort. Elle se précipita sur moi et me tomba dans les bras en sanglot. Je mis un bon moment à la calmer. Et je dus m' énerver pour qu' elle parle enfin. Elle m' appris que depuis des semaines, on lui faisait que des misères, elle m' énonça les différents problèmes qu' elle rencontrait. Je lui demandai qui lui créait ces ennuis, elle me répondit qu' elle ne savait pas qui c' était réellement mais que Bella en était l' instigatrice. Elle en était sûre. Mon sang se glaça. Je lui redemandais si elle était bien sûre d' elle! Elle acquiesça positivement de la tête. Je me mis à trembler instinctivement. Comment Bella pouvait-elle réagir comme ça? C' était pas possible, elle n' était pas du genre à faire du mal aux gens gratuitement...quoi que...moi, elle m' avait quand même bien bousillé en parole cette fameuse journée! Il fallait que je sache, il fallait que j' aille la voir pour en avoir le coeur net!

Je déposai Stella au garage de son père et je partis illico voir Bella. Elle était probablement chez elle. Je ne l' avais pas vu rentrer avec son avorton, elle était rentrée avec sa Chevrolet!

Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer. Elle pétait un câble et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Elle avait décidé volontairement ou non de s' en prendre à Stella. Apparemment, Bella passait son temps à l' ennuyer sous le couvert de ses nouveaux potes, depuis que nous nous étions croisés au garage. Bella prenait certainement un malin plaisir à lui pourrir la vie. J' étais en colère contre elle. C' était probablement pour me toucher qu' elle faisait ça, et ça fonctionnait, je devais bien l' avouer. Elle me pourrissait la vie par le biais de Stella. Mais pourquoi cherchait-elle encore aujourd' hui à me faire du mal, on s' était quitté, mémorablement, je dois dire. Pourtant, ces dernières semaines, elle ne m' avait pas paru revancharde à ce point. Pourquoi ne me laissait-elle pas tranquille? Pourquoi tout nous raccrochait systématiquement l' un à l' autre? De toute façon, j' étais en colère après elle et j' avais bien l' intention de lui mettre les points sur les «i», qu' elle le veuille ou non!

J' arrivais chez Charlie, je savais qu' il était encore au poste et ça tombait bien. Ça risquait d' être mouvementé chez les Swan. Je toquais. Quand elle m' ouvrit la porte, je vis de la stupeur dans son regard.

«-Jacob? Mais que fais-tu là?

-Je veux te parler de choses importantes. Je peux entrer? Dis-je glacial.

-A ta convenance...

Elle se circula pour me laisser passer. J' entrais. Mon coeur battait aussi vite qu 'un battement d' aile de papillon.

-Bella? Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, ok? Lui dis-je tranchant.

-Je t' écoute. Me dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je voudrais que tu arrêtes d' ennuyer Stella, elle ne t' as rien fait! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t' acharnes sur elle! Lui signifiais-je.

Elle me regarda incrédule.

-Moi, je l' ennuis?

Elle eut un rire nerveux. Ça me déplu. Elle continua.

-De quoi est-elle venue se plaindre auprès du sauveur de ces dames? Me demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

-Peu importe! Ecoute, Bella, je n' ai pas envie d' être désagréable ou de te dire des choses que je ne pense pas et que je regretterais de te dire. Mais tu dépasses les bornes! Et si c' est à moi que tu veux faire du mal et d' une c' est déjà fait, et de deux, viens directement me voir c' est plus simple. Après tout, c' est moi le concerné! Lui envoyais-je.

Elle parut complètement surprise de ce que je lui disais. Elle s' énerva.

-Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Jacob Black! M' asséna-t-elle.

Elle reprit.

-Et tu ne t' ai pas demandé si ta gentille petite amie ne t' avais pas menti? Me cracha-t-elle.

Elle continua.

-Figure-toi que ta dulcinée est venue me menacer, deux jours après notre rencontre au garage!

-ça c' est un coup bas, Bella!

-J' ai des témoins, Jacob! Me précisa-t-elle.

-Oh, ben tiens, j' imagine...Mike par exemple?

-Entre autres...Mais apparemment, cette pimbêche t' as fait tourner la tête et tu préfères la croire elle plutôt que moi! Ok! Pas de soucis! On a plus rien à se dire. Tu peux partir.

Elle partit en direction de la montée d' escalier, celle qui mène à sa chambre. Elle était en colère. Et moi, je fulminais. Je la suivis. Comment osait-elle me dire des trucs pareil?

-Stella n' est pas une pimbêche! Et elle ne me fais pas tourner la tête! Dis-je furieux.

C' est toi bon Dieu qui me fait tourner la tête!

-Oh que si! C' est une morveuse qui te manipule en ce moment même! Criait-elle.

On était dans la chambre de Bella. Elle croisait les bras et elle était très en colère. Elle avait le feu aux joues.

-Non pas du tout!

-Ben tiens! Je me demande ce que tu peux bien lui trouver!

-ça ne te regarde pas, Bella!

-Hey! Tu ne t' ai jamais privé de me dire ce que tu pensais d' Edward que je sache! Me dit-elle narquoise.

Je sentais la rage montée d' un cran. Bella me poussait dans mes retranchements.

-J' espère au moins que c' est un bon coup au lit! Sinon, pas de chance! Me dit-elle cynique.

-Bella, arrêtes...

Je fermais les yeux un instant pour me calmer. Je vis nos ébats à Bella et à moi! Je ne répondis pas.

-Ben quoi? Elle non plus, elle ne veut pas coucher avec toi? Ça c' est un comble Jacob Black! Se moqua-t-elle.

Je vis rouge. Je me mis à trembler de fureur mais je savais que je n' allais pas me transformer. C' était des tremblements car j' avais Bella en face de moi entrain de se moquer de moi ouvertement. Et je ne savais pas pourquoi à cet instant, j' eus envie d' elle comme un fou. Je ne mouftai pas un mot et je vrillai mon regard dans le sien, j' approchais d' elle rapidement d' un pas décidé. Elle me regarda avec stupeur et elle commença à reculer.

-Qu' est-ce que tu fais? Me demanda-t-elle légèrement sur la défensive.

-Rien! Je veux juste prouver une chose. Dis-je aussi serein que possible.

Je l' attrapai par la taille et l' attirai à moi. Je me penchais vers son cou afin d' humer sa peau. Elle se débattais pour se sortir de mon étreinte. Je la relâchais. Elle me repoussait de ses mains en me donnant de petits coups sur mon torse que je ne sentis même pas. J' avais les battements de coeur qui devaient aller plus vite que le plus rapide avion de chasse du monde entier.

-Mais t' es malade! Qu' est-ce qui te prend?

-Je voulais juste voir ce que c' était qu' une nana frigide, c' est tout! Lui assénais-je.

Là, elle me fusilla du regard. Elle se précipita sur moi pour me donner des coups. Je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues rougies de colère.

-Je ne suis pas frigide, c' est juste que je n' ai pas envie de toi! Je n' ai jamais eu envie de toi! Me dit-elle en colère et en m' assénant des coups. Elle renchérit.

-Tu sais quel est ton problème Jacob? C' est que tu ne vas pas au bout des choses que tu entreprends! Me dit-elle en rage et en pleurant.

Elle me mit hors de moi! Car je savais que c' était faux! A cet instant, je lui saisis les poignets et la plaquai violemment contre sa porte de chambre. Je cherchai à l' embrasser mais elle résistait. Je la sentais voulant se débattre mais je la maintenais fortement entre moi et la porte. Je sentais son corps tout contre le mien, l' effet ne se fit pas attendre.

-Mais arrêtes! Lâches-moi! Je n' ai pas envie de toi! Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue? Me dit-elle toujours furieuse.

Je ne répondis pas et continuais en ignorant ce qu' elle pouvait bien me dire.

Je lui tenais toujours les poignets de chaque côté de sa tête, je lui embrassai les joues et descendais le long de sa mâchoire. Je suivis le long de son cou et remontais vers son lobe d' oreille que je suçotais légèrement avec ma langue aussi sensuellement que je le pouvais.

-Jacob, lâches-moi! Me dit-elle d' une voix moins agressive déjà.

Je ne répondis toujours pas. Et j' osais lui lâcher une main qui resta suspendue et moi avec la mienne, je descendis jusqu' à sa taille et passais ma main sous son T-shirt et j' effleurais sa peau du bout de mes doigts, passant doucement sur le creux de ses reins, je la sentis se cambrer, je revenais sur son ventre afin de tourner autour de son nombril. Je faisais des va-et-vient avec le bout de ma langue entre sa mâchoire, son cou et son lobe d' oreille. Il fallait que je lui fasse lâcher prise. Et c' est ce qu' elle fit, je la regardais s' abandonner alors que je continuais à la caresser remontant doucement vers ses seins. Je lui lâchais l' autre main qui comme la première resta suspendue. De mes deux mains libres, je remontais le T-shirt de Bella pour le lui enlever, elle se laissa faire, j' avais gagné! Je partis à l' assaut de sa gorge descendant tout en l' embrassant et en laissant trainer ma langue en même temps, je glissais voluptueusement vers sa poitrine toute tendue. De mes deux mains, je lui dégrafais son soutien-gorge...et oui je ne suis pas encore un expert en la matière!...il tomba à terre. La vue splendide de ses seins me donna encore plus envie d' elle. Délicatement, je promenais mes doigts dessus, jouant avec ses tétons...elle frissonna et se cambra...je la regardais en même temps, elle était magnifique quand elle s' abandonnait. Doucement, je voulus l' embrasser, elle détourna la tête...mon coeur se pinça...je redescendis donc gouter ses deux jolies poires. Avec une de mes mains, que j' avais laissé glisser sur ses fesses, je lui attrapai la jambe et la remonta contre ma cuisse laissant ma main sur la sienne. Je voulais qu' elle sente combien j' avais envie d' elle. Elle se décida enfin, à poser ses mains sur moi et comme la première fois, elle passa celles-ci sous mon T-shirt et me l' enleva directement. Elle ne me regarda pas mais partit elle aussi à l' assaut de mon torse avec sa bouche merveilleusement sensuelle. J' en eus des frissons et ma respiration s' accéléra. Mais je voulais mener le jeu...après tout Bella ne m' avait-elle pas dit que je n' allais pas au bout de ce que j' entreprenais?...Je lui saisis donc à nouveau les poignets et la plaquai à nouveau contre la porte, je voulais lui montrer que c' était moi qui menait la bataille. Elle me regarda surprise mais n' osa rien me dire et elle se laissa faire quand je dévalais tout en l' embrassant jusqu' à son nombril. Je déboutonnai son jean...avec ma langue, je partis de celui-ci et descendit jusqu' à rencontrer sa petite culotte, je tirais son jean vers le bas en prenant mon temps pour faire monter la température...le problème , c' est que ma température à moi était sur le point d' exploser...bref! Je voulais qu' elle me désire. Une fois, son jean enlevé, je remontais avec mes mains le long de ses jambes jusqu' à rencontrer son boxer noir en dentelle...je levais mon regard pour l' admirer ainsi. Elle avait les paupières clauses. Elle était divine à mes yeux. Je voulais la contempler encore et encore mais il fallait quand même que j' accélère les choses, j' avais trop peur qu' elle ne réalise et qu' elle me repousse encore une fois. Je la regardais droit dans les yeux...même si elle finit par détourner les siens...et en même temps, je saisis son boxer de chaque côté de ses hanches et je le fis descendre lentement, mon coeur s' accéléra...elle était nue devant moi...j' en avais le souffle coupé. Je m' approchais doucement de cette zone légendaire et me risquais à la lécher délicatement...Bella se cambra et haleta...j' étais fier de moi...Bella prenait du plaisir, c' était tout ce qui m' intéressait...Le parfum du sexe de Bella m' enivrais. J' appuyais un peu plus mon acte tout en commençant à suçoter son petit bout orgasmique...elle soufflait plus fort...j' accélérais le mouvement...le problème c' était que ça me rendait dingue aussi, j' étais plus qu' à l' étroit dans mon pantalon...Je sentais la chaleur l' envahir et m' envahir aussi. Elle était presque prête, elle était déjà bien humide. Je stoppais mon activité divine et je remontais face à Bella que j' attrapais par les fesses...elle mit automatiquement ses jambes autour de moi...je sentais ses seins contre mon torse...je fondais littéralement...je fis un demi tour et je la déposai délicatement sur son lit. Elle était là étendue devant moi prête à s' offrir...à moi...j' eus presque envie de pleurer à cet instant précis parce que mon rêve le plus cher était entrain de se réaliser: que Bella soit mienne même si ce n' était que pour un moment, j' aviserais par la suite. Je déboutonnai mon pantalon et l' enlevai ainsi que mon boxer, maintenant c' était moi qui était nu devant elle...elle ne cilla pas. Je m' allongeais doucement sur mon flanc à côté d' elle, tout en l' embrassant dans le cou puis sur sa poitrine, ma main, quant à elle, alla explorer son monde interdit. J' osais pas trop y rentrer de peur de lui faire mal involontairement. Elle m' attira à elle, je pense que c' était le signe qu' elle me voulait maintenant. Je basculais sur elle en prenant soin de ne pas l' écraser. Je voulus capter son regard mais il n' y eut pas moyen. J' avais le coeur qui cognait fort dans ma poitrine, je savais que c' était la première fois de Bella, je l' avais senti mais c' était aussi ma première fois à moi aussi et j' avoue que j' avais un peu peur...Je me décidai. J' approchais mon sexe à la porte de sa virginité et y entra doucement...Bon Dieu que c' était chaud et étroit là-dedans!...Tout en faisant de petits va et vient, je rentrais un peu plus à chaque fois. A un moment, je sentis de la résistance...Bella se raidit d' un coup...j ' arrêtais aussitôt...je sentis les mains de Bella s' agripper à moi...

«-J' y vais Bella, pardonne-moi. Lui dis-je désolé.»

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je rentrais. Elle gémit...mais pas de bien être...je m' arrêtais une nouvelle fois afin qu' elle puisse se reprendre et que la douleur s' estompe...elle planta ses ongles dans mes épaules...puis, je repris mes va et vient...ça allait beaucoup mieux...A partir de cet instant là, je me noyai dans un monde irréel, j' étais déconnecté de la planète terre. Je faisais l' amour à la femme de ma vie et pour la première fois, j' eus l' impression d' être entier, d' être le plus fort des guerriers à qui rien ne faisait peur...j' aurais pu soulever des montagnes et combattre des dragons...

Je voulais Bella du plus profond de mon être...j' accélérais la cadence afin de faire monter notre futur orgasme. Elle était chaude et j' étais bien à l' intérieur. J' essayais d' aller au plus profond d' elle. Allez encore quelques coups de reins, je sentais que ça montait mais je ne savais pas si Bella viendrait, ce qui m' embêtait. Je la regardais, elle avait les yeux fermés et elle haletait...je continuais donc...j' accélérais, j' accélérais...je sentis une déferlante en moi...ça y étais...c' était ça...des étoiles arrivaient devant mes yeux...je serrais les dents pour ne pas gémir...quelques secondes de bonheur irréel avant de redescendre sur terre... Je tremblais à présent. Bella dans mes bras, tremblante aussi mais je ne sus pas pourquoi. Je ne savais pas si elle avait ressenti la même chose que moi. Je me retirais doucement et je pivotai sur le côté pour reprendre mon souffle. Bella ne me dit rien. Pourtant, j' avais envie de l' embrasser maintenant, je voulais l' embrasser voluptueusement pour la remercier du cadeau qu' elle venait de me faire, en gage d' amour aussi mais je me retins parce que ce n' étais pas à priori ce qu' elle voulait. Elle s' enroula dans un bout de sa couette. Je me relevai pour me rhabiller. Bella ne me disait toujours rien et moi qu' aurais-je pu lui dire à cet instant? C' était bien? T' as pris ton pied aussi? Le silence était préférable. Le problème était qu' il fallait bien dire quelque chose! Une fois habillé, je me lançai.

«-Bella, désolé si tu as eu mal. Me risquais-je.

Je crois qu' elle était entrain de saigner, je sentais l' odeur de son sang! Je m' inquiétai.

-Est-ce que je t' ai blessé...euh...tu saignes...Lui dis-je maladroitement.

Elle ne me regarda pas à nouveau. Bon Dieu! Que je marchais sur des oeufs avec elle!

-Tires-toi, Jacob! Me dit-elle calmement.»

Une flèche en plein coeur n' aurait pas fait plus de dégâts.

Je n' insistai pas, ça n' aurait servi à rien, je la quittais à nouveau le coeur complètement ravagé. J' étais submergé de sentiments différents, d' une part, j' étais heureux de ce qui c' était passé avec elle, et d' autre part, j' étais chagriné de ce nouvel adieu, «façon Bella»! Je ne savais plus comment faire avec elle, je ne savais plus comment m' y prendre.

Je rentrai directement à La Push. Mon père me signifia que Stella m' avait appeler...et merde!...j' avais pas pensé à Stella sur ce coup là! Je montais dans ma chambre et me posai sur mon lit afin de réfléchir. Qu' allais-je faire? Je n' avais pas pour habitude de mentir et encore moins de tromper mes petites amies...bon certes, jusqu' à maintenant, je n' en avais guère eu l' occasion mais quand même!...Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Stella mais de toute évidence, je n' en étais pas amoureux. Le problème était que j' aimais Bella mais que je ne pouvais pas la posséder...ce terme n' était pas exacte mais c' était de loin ce qui ressemblait le plus à la situation. Je fermais les yeux et je voyais encore le magnifique corps de Bella glisser sous mes doigts. J' eus presque envie de nouveau d' elle...elle me manquait déjà terriblement. Je dus m' assoupir parce que mon père vint me secouer pour manger...

**POV BELLA**

Jacob venait de quitter la maison. Je restais là, enroulée dans ma couette. Je réfléchissais. Je venais de perdre ma virginité avec Jacob Black! Je m' en voulu aussitôt parce que d' une certaine façon , j' avais eu l' impression de trahir Edward, de trahir son souvenir. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes...J' étais à nouveau en colère contre lui mais contre moi aussi...parce que j' avais apprécié qu' il me touche, j' avais apprécié ses caresses...parce que j' avais apprécié qu' il soit en moi...j' avais eu l' impression à ce moment là d' être vivante...je n' avais rien ressenti pour cette première fois mais j' avais éprouvé un bien être particulier, j' en avais tremblé...

D' un coup, je sursautai. Alice venait d' arriver par la fenêtre...

«-Bella? Oh mon Dieu! Tu n' as rien? Me dit-elle paniquée.

-Alice? Mais que fais-tu ici? Lui dis-je surprise.

-J' ai vu du sang, Bella...le tien...Me précisa-t-elle déboussolée.

-Ah! Oh! Ce n' est rien Alice, crois-moi...je n' ai rien fait de répréhensible.

Enfin, presque. Voulus-je rajouter?

-Mais qu' est-ce que tu fais, enroulée n' importe comment dans ta couette, à moitié nue? Me demanda-t-elle.

Elle continua.

-Et puis, tu saigne où? Vas te soigner bon sang! Je suis un vampire ne l' oublie pas!

Elle était presque hystérique et ne me laissait pas en placer une!

-Et pourquoi tu pleures?

Puis, elle percuta.

-Euhhhh...dis-moi, tu n' es pas seule?

-Maintenant, si, Alice. Lui dis-je calmement.

-Je...oh! Désolée! Me dit-elle penaude.

Elle se calma et s' assit sur le bord de mon lit. Elle reprit.

-Je suppose que c' était avec le loup-garou que tu étais? Me demanda-t-elle sans vraiment poser la question puisqu' elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Bella! A quoi vous jouez, bon sang? Vous allez encore vous faire du mal pour rien!

-Je n' en sais rien, Alice! C' est venu comme ça.

Que lui répondre? Qu' une part de moi avait voulu que ça se produise? Et que l' autre refusait de l' assumer? Je me faisais horreur, tout de suite là!

-Bella! As-tu pensé aux conséquences pour vous deux? Me dit-elle en soufflant.

Je ne répondis pas, je n' avais aucune réponse à lui donner. Elle reprit.

-Bon, va te doucher et m' enlever cette odeur de sang coagulé! Me dit-elle résignée.

Je partis donc prendre ma douche qui me fis un bien fou. Je sentais encore les mains de Jacob sur moi et j' en eus des frissons...sors-toi ça de la tête, Bella! Une fois finis, je rejoignis Alice dans ma chambre , nous parlâmes un moment en évitant le sujet qui fâche! Avant de partir, elle me prévint de bien réfléchir à la suite des évènements. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas du tout ce qui allait se passer et je n' avais pas réellement envie d' y penser pour le moment, j' agirais en temps voulu...

**POV BILLY**

Je regardais mon fils manger. Il réfléchissait. C' était pas bon signe. Pourtant, ses yeux brillaient et il avait comme un air béat sur le visage...Oh, mon Dieu, non! Ça n' était pas possible! Je me doutais de ce qui mettait mon fils dans cet état de béatitude. Je me doutais bien que ça ne c' était pas produit hier et je me doutais bien de l' identité de la personne qui avait transformé Jake en un véritable homme à présent, sachant qu' une certaine jeune fille avait passé toute la fin de la journée à l' appeler! Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre. Ça allait compliquer les choses! Et j' allais à un moment où à un autre me retrouver avec mon meilleur ami, furax, dans mes portes! Je tentais une approche.

«-Jake, tu es bien guilleret ce soir? Tu as passé l' après-midi avec Stella? Elle est bien cette petite! Dis-je innocemment.

-Euhhhh...non, pas toute l' après-midi, Papa, j' avais de choses à faire. Et puis tu le sais puisque Stella à appeler...Me répondit-il.

Mon fils n' était pas fou...

-Ah, oui, c' est vrai! Qu' as-tu fais alors? Renchéris-je.

-Papa! C' est pas la peine, tu ne sauras rien! Me dit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Si c' est au sujet de Bella, fils, fais attention s' il te plait. Lui dis-je.

Il parut embarrassé mais se reprit très vite.

-Papa! Ça ne te regarde pas, ce qu'il peut se passer entre Bella et moi! Me dit-il sur le défensive.

Voilà! C' est tout ce que je voulais! Ce demi avoeu me conforta dans mes réflexions. Bon ben maintenant, il fallait aviser parce que Jake allait devoir encore souffrir à nouveau ce qui ne me rassura pas vue l' importance de la situation que celle-ci avait revêtu. J' espérais que tout irait bien pour lui.

**POV VICTORIA**

Tranquillement, je préparais ma vengeance...

**oXoXoXoxoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Alors? J' espère que vous avez aimé! Le lemon ben j' espère qu' il était à la hauteur de vos attentes...

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine...

XoXo les guys... :p


	8. Chapter 7 Duel au soleil Partie 1

**Disclamer**: Comme d' hab, les perso c' est SM qui en a les droits mais moi ben je les lui emprunte juste pour faire joujou... :p

Salut tout le monde! Alors j' ai un jour de retard! Veuillez m' excuser mais Noël des pompiers oblige!^^

Alors je remercie encore celles et ceux qui ont mis ma fic en alert ou fav... ça me fait grandement plaisir. Merci à **safyra33 **pour sa review très sympa et merci à **grazie** d' être toujours là... Je sais que **Leïlani** est venue faire un tour et je te promet que j' ai pas voulu te foutre le bourdon ma belle... mais un bisous quand même d' avoir lu... ^^

Alors dans ce chapitre que je diviserais en deux partie, un peu un tournant de l' histoire... il est très long, ça y est on attaque la phase des gros chap. Une Bella plus que perdue... un Jacob survolté... et des ennuis en perspective... je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas!

Bonne lecture...

**oXoXoXoXoX**

**Chapitre 7: Duel au soleil **

(écouter «In the Air Tonight» de Phil Collins, juste avant que la bataille commence)

«Le seul moyen de se débarrasser d' une tentation c' est d' y céder.»

«Au matin je vis avec joie

mon ennemi gisant sous l' arbre.»

**POV VICTORIA **

J' avais transformé ce jeune garçon de Forks, Riley. Il me servirait de second le moment venu. Pour l' instant, je lui laissais carte blanche et n' intervenais jamais dans ses décisions. Alice, cette foutue visionnaire, m' y obligeait. Si je restais dans l' ombre pour le moment, elle n' aurait pas le temps de réagir à notre futur plan et à notre future attaque. Je voulais tuer Bella par vengeance, elle avait attisé l' instinct de chasse de mon homme avec l' odeur de son sang plus qu' exquis et l' avait entrainé à sa perte. Son protecteur lui avait sauvé la peau en démembrant mon James avec l' aide du reste de sa famille. Ils allaient payer pour tout le mal qu' ils m' avaient fait.

Il fallait que je fasse très attention aussi aux Volturi. J' avais donc expliqué à Riley d' être très prudent lorsqu' il monterait l' armée de la mort! Parce que si nous nous faisions trop remarquer, les Volturi nous élimineraient sans crier gare!

Il y avait les loups aussi qui risquaient de nous poser problème car il était difficile de les contourner pour atteindre Forks, ils étaient malins! Mais je comptais justement sur cette armée pour les éliminer. Par contre, je m' accorderais l' autorisation de tuer de mes propres mains ce chien galeux si hargneux que j' avais déjà combattu. Ce loup au pelage brun-roux était d' une férocité extrême mais il allait déguster cette fois-ci, je ne lui laisserais pas la vie sauve!

Riley et moi venions de coucher ensemble...il fallait bien que je le mette dans ma poche, il n' était pas au courant de ma réelle motivation de vengeance, il pensait que c' était parce que les Cullen nous avaient chasser mes amis et moi du territoire de Forks afin que nous n' y chassions pas car c' était leur terrain de jeu! Il savait aussi qu' ils avaient éliminé mes compagnons d' infortune et que du coup, je voulais leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce en éliminant celle qu' ils protégeaient parce qu' elle était humaine et qu' elle était la compagne d' un des leurs. Il fallait donc que je l' amadoue afin qu' il prenne ma défense et qu' il veuille partir au combat avec moi. Chose faite! En tout cas moi, j' allais me payer le luxe et de tuer un loup et de sucer le sang de cette fille jusqu' à ce qu' elle trépasse! Belle motivation...

**POV JACOB**

ça faisait une semaine aujourd' hui que Bella et moi...et je me repassais sans cesse les images dans ma tête. Ce moment avait été presque magique pour moi si ce n' est que Bella était restée quelque peu froide et sans réaction. Ça me blessait parce que je me posais des questions. S' était-elle laissée faire parce que je ne lui avait pas forcément laisser le choix? Ce qui voudrait dire que je l' y avais forcé et ça me révulsait. Ou s' était-elle laissée faire parce qu' elle le désirait? Ce que j' aurais préféré. Mais la première option trottait dans ma tête inlassablement. Je n' y avait pas réfléchis sur le moment mais là, ça me hantait maintenant.

J' étais morose. J' étais appuyé sur ma moto noire avec mes Ray-Ban sur le nez. J' étais sur la falaise à regarder le soleil se coucher...endroit où la mer, le ciel et la terre se rejoignaient...je n' arrêtais plus de penser à Bella, j' avais toujours l' impression de sentir son parfum peut être parce qu' il ne me quittait pas. J' aimais l' odeur de sa peau, j' aimais le toucher de son corps contre le mien. J' avais des frissons rien que d' y penser.

Je ne l' avais pas recroisé depuis ce fameux interlude. J' aurais bien voulu pourtant savoir ce qu' elle ressentait mais je ne pouvais pas décemment aller la voir pour le lui demander. En plus, elle m' avait virer de chez elle juste après. Donc, j' étais dans une situation délicate avec elle mais aussi avec Stella! Je n' avais pas rappelé celle-ci le jour même du dit moment d' égarement, et elle m' avait donc passé un savon le lendemain quand je l' avais rappeler me demandant ce qu' il s' était passé entre Bella et moi! Je lui avais bien entendu, répondu que je lui avais juste mis les points sur les «i» et que j' étais reparti à La Push mais que j' étais bien trop énervé pour lui téléphoner. J' avais bien senti qu' elle ne me croyait pas. Il était évident que je détestais lui mentir. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse quelque chose que je prenne les bonnes décisions pour moi. Dans tous les cas, j' étais fautif, j' avais trompé ma copine aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Je me devais d' être correct avec elle. Seulement, je ne savais pas comment m' y prendre. Lui dire ça de façon direct, j' étais pas sûr! Lui dire que elle et moi, ça ne pouvait pas marcher, je n' avais même pas essayé et en plus, elle aurait trouvé ça bizarre car on s' entendait en réalité vraiment très bien! Toute cette histoire me prenait la tête! Je partis ramener ma moto au garage, je décidai que je verrais bien au moment venu...Je courus jusqu' à l' orée du bois, me déshabillai et mutai dans la seconde qui suivi...

**POV BELLA**

Une semaine...cela faisait une semaine...Je n' avais pas revu Jacob. Au bahut, j' avais croisé Stella, elle m' avait toisé l' air de dire «tu n' as eu que ce que tu méritais!» Je ne relevai pas, ne sachant pas où Jacob et elle en était. Lui en avait-il parlé? Peut être était-ce pour ça qu' elle m' avait fusillé du regard. Je ne savais plus vraiment où j' en étais. J' étais à la fois honteuse, en colère et je regrettais de mettre laisser emporter par le trouble que Jacob avait provoqué en moi. Bon sang Bella! Bottes-toi les fesses! Oublie, c' est mieux!

La journée passa vite au final. Les jours se ressemblaient tous. Entre Kyle qui m' énervait tous les jours d' avantage, mes quelques sourires avec Angela et Mike, les profs qui nous prenaient la tête et qui nous ensevelissaient sous des tonnes de devoirs...c' était le rêve d' avoir dix huit ans!

Je rentrais en trainant des pieds le soir, enfin en trainant ma vieille Chevrolet! J' étais d' humeur morose, je souffrais de solitude ces derniers temps...Charlie n' avait pas beaucoup de temps à me consacrer en ce moment, il avait du boulot...qu' arrivait-il à Forks pour que Charlie est autant de travail? Ben, j' aurais la réponse à ma question rapidement car la voiture du Chef était garé devant chez nous...mon père rentrait bien tôt aujourd' hui! Que se passait-il?

**POV CHARLIE**

J' étais rentré tôt aujourd' hui, j' avais besoin de passer un peu de temps avec ma fille. Je voulais savoir où elle en était dans sa vie, parce que depuis quelques semaines, je la survolais. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu' elle retombe dans la déprime, c' était hors de question que je revive ce qu' il s' était passé il y a quelques mois en arrière.

Le problème était que depuis quelques semaines, j' étais pris sur une affaire de disparitions de personnes dans l' Etat de Washington. L' une était un garçon de l' âge de Bella, il s' appelait Riley Bears et était de Forks, les autres personnes étaient principalement des gens de Seattle et deux autres encore étaient de Port Angeles, dont une gamine d' une quinzaine d' années appelée Bree Tanner. Je pensais en toute honnêteté que cette dernière avait fugué! Pour les autres, le seul soucis qui faisait que j' étais très occupé avec cette affaire était qu' elles avaient toutes été vu une fois au moins à Forks ces dernières semaines! J' espérais qu' elles n' avaient pas eu l' idée de faire de la randonnée avec campement à la clé parce que j' avais bien peur de devoir aller encore une fois à la chasse aux loups! Bref! Ça m' enchantait guère.

J' avais donc décidé de commander des pizzas pour ce soir, histoire que Bella n' ait rien à s' occuper pour une fois. J' entendis sa camionnette se garer devant chez nous. J' avais commandé les pizzas pour vingt heure et il était seulement que dix sept heure, ce qui me laisserait le temps de discuter avec ma fille et d' en profiter. Elle rentra.

«-Salut ma chérie! Lui dis-je tout guilleret.

-Salut Papa! Tu rentres bien tôt aujourd' hui! Qu' est-ce qu' il t' arrive? Me demanda-t-elle lasse.

-Et bien, je voulais passer du temps avec toi! Je me disais que ça faisait longtemps qu' on ne s' était pas retrouvé tous les deux. J' ai beaucoup de boulot et j' ai l' impression de te négliger en ce moment! Lui dis-je avec le sourire.

-Mais non, tu ne me négliges pas, Papa. Je comprend que tu aies du boulot, tu sais!

-Oui mais bon, c' est pas une raison! Lui dis-je presque gêné.

Je repris.

-J' ai commandé des pizzas pour ce soir, ça te va?

-Oui, très bien, Papa.

-Allez, viens t' assoir près de moi! Lui demandais-je en tapotant la place du canapé à mes côtés.

-Papa! J' ai des tonnes de devoirs à faire! Me supplia-t-elle.

Je savais que c' était parce qu' elle ne voulait pas me parler des choses qui la chagrinait, tel Jacob, je pensais. Et puis c' était aussi parce que se retrouver dans sa chambre lui permettait de couper cours à la réalité. Mais ce soir, hors de question qu' elle y réchappe. Je ne voulais pas procéder ainsi mais des fois elle n' en me laissait pas le choix.

-Bella! Je suis rentré tôt exprès pour être avec toi, ma Chérie! Insistai-je.

-Ok, Papa! Puisque tu veux qu' on discute et bien soit! Dit-elle en soufflant.

Elle s' installa à côté de moi. Même si je savais que ça ne lui convenait pas pour le moment, j' étais heureux qu' elle ait accepté. Elle renchérit.

-De quoi veux-tu qu' on parle? Me questionna-t-elle.

-Ben, je ne sais pas moi. Comment se passent tes cours? Lui demandais-je.

Question bateau! Je le savais! Bella était une écolière modèle, je n' avais pas à m' inquiéter à ce sujet. Mais il me fallait une entrée en matière.

-Plutôt bien! Même très bien, j' espère avoir une mention pour le diplôme. Me précisa-t-elle.

-J' espère pour toi, Chérie, je serais très fier, tu sais.

Elle me regarda légèrement étonnée. Normal! Je n' avais pas l' habitude de dévoiler mes sentiments même à ma propre fille mais ça m' aiderait à ce qu' elle lâche prise un peu! Elle ne dit rien. Je continuais.

-As-tu pensé à ce que tu aimerais faire après ton diplôme? Je veux dire...une université...où aller...enfin tu vois quoi? Lui dis-je un peu angoissé.

Je voulais que Bella fasse des études bien sûr! Mais ma fille m' avait tellement manqué pendant toutes ces années que j' avais un pincement au coeur rien que de penser qu' elle allait probablement bientôt me quitter à nouveaux.

-Euhhh...à vrai dire, non...pas encore, Papa! Me dit-elle penaude.

-Bon ok! Tu me diras ce que tu comptes faire quand même? Et si je peux t' aider...j' ai un peu d' argent de côté...et je...

Elle me coupa la parole.

-Oui, Papa! Je te dirais ce que je compte faire quand je saurais et ne t' inquiète pas pour l' argent il y a des bourses d' études et si j' ai une mention, j' ai toutes les chances d' en décrocher une.

-Ok ça me va! Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

J' arrivais non loin des sujets qui fâchent! Ceux qu' un père détestait discuter avec sa fille mais je voulais savoir où elle en était dans sa vie depuis la mort de son ex petit ami. J' enchainai donc.

-Euhhh...est-ce que tu penses encore souvent à lui, Chérie? La questionnais-je maladroitement.

Il était évident que oui comment en aurait-il été autrement? Mais c' était vital pour moi de savoir si elle commençait à oublier sa souffrance.

-Si tu t' inquiète de savoir si j' ai l' intention de rééditer mes exploits, et bien, je t' affirme que non, Papa!

Je soupirais intérieurement. Elle continua.

-Oui, je pense tous les jours à Edward, et j' ai toujours aussi mal au fond de mon coeur, Papa. Ça veut pas partir. Me dit-elle avec beaucoup de souffrance dans la voix.

J' aurai voulu la serrer dans mes bras mais je ne savais pas comment faire alors je lui posai une main sur l' épaule.

-ça va un jour s' estomper mais il faut du temps, Bella. Laisse le agir. Lui dis-je doucement.

Je renchainais.

-Et avec ton petit copain? Comment ça se passe?

-Très bien, Papa! Kyle est un gentil garçon. Me rassura-t-elle.

-Ok! Mais...fais attention, s' il te plait...

Elle m' interrompit.

-Papa! Je ne veux pas discuter de ça avec toi mais saches qu' il n' y a pas de problème à ce niveau là! Me dit-elle énervée et gênée.

-D' accord, d' accord. Abdiquais-je.

Je renchéris sur ma lancée.

-Et...Jacob?...où en êtes-vous? Lui demandais-je avec beaucoup de curiosité.

Là, je ne payais pas cher de ma peau parce qu' elle se renfrognait dès que je parlais de Jake.

-Statu quo, Papa! Rien à l' horizon, pas de réconciliation entre Jacob et moi pour l' instant et ne t' en mêles pas, compris? On échange juste les civilités d' usage! Me dit-elle nerveuse et à la fois en colère et submergée par un «je ne sais quoi».

Ma fille était bien compliquée. Jake était amoureux d' elle depuis longtemps. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile qu' elle l' accepte enfin? Bon...de toute manière, ça tombait bien, les choses évolueraient probablement après ce dont j' allais lui proposer et elle n' avait pas intérêt à refuser.

-Très bien, ma puce! Je n' insiste pas.

Je me raclai un coup la gorge afin d' engager la conversation sur le sujet épineux.

-Chérie? C' est l' anniversaire de Billy cette semaine, Sue et les gosses de la tribu lui prépare une surprise ce week-end.

Je la regardais, elle semblait nerveuse sur l' aboutissant je le sentais.

-Et...? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Et...je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi à cette fête! En fait, je ne te laisse pas le choix, Bella! C' est mon ami, on fait tous les deux partie de la tribu d' une certaine façon et tu le sais autant que moi donc ta présence est requise. Et je ne discuterais pas!

-Mais Papa! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! Tu ne peux pas m' obliger à y aller! J' adore Billy mais bon...

-Mais bon quoi? Parce que Jake sera là? T' es pas obligée de lui parler!

-Et pis, j' aurai l' air d' une cruche! Il sera certainement accompagné de sa copine et les autres aussi. Sam et Emily, Jared et Kim, et Dieu sait qui encore! Me dit-elle nerveuse.

-Et bien, tu n' as qu' à demander à ton petit ami de venir! Comme ça, au moins, je pourrais faire sa connaissance! Dis-je en toussotant.

Ça ne me plaisait guère, j' avais du mal avec les petits copains de ma fille, je devais bien l' avouer! Un seul m' aurait satisfait de toute façon! Mais ça, ce n' était pas à moi d' en décider.

-Papa, jusqu' à maintenant tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler et là d' un coup tu veux qu' il vienne à l' anniversaire de Billy?

-Ben ça fait plusieurs mois que tu sors avec, non? Alors peut être que les présentations d' usage seraient les bienvenues! On pourrait en profiter justement d' être en famille Bella!

Là, je jouais avec le feu, et je tapais sur la corde sensible. Ma fille eut l' air résignée.

-Je suppose que je n' ai pas vraiment le choix?

-T' as tout compris ma fille! Lui dis-je avec un chaleureux sourire.»

Voilà, au moins, ça aiderait peut être à décoincer la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec Jake. C' était tellement dommage que leur amitié en ait pris un coup.

Ma fille était résignée et elle mangea peu. Certainement ne digérait-elle pas encore le fait que je ne lui avais pas laissé le choix pour une fois. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Après ça, elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa chambre.

J' étais fier de moi sur ce coup là.

**POV BELLA**

Je rageais. Mon père venait de m' apprendre et de me forcer à me rendre à La Push pour l' anniversaire du père de Jacob. Non seulement je ne voulais pas y aller pour me retrouver en face de Jacob et de sa peste de copine et j' allais le revoir après ce qu' il s' était passé et je n' en avais guère envie. De plus, il fallait que je ramène l' abruti qui me servait de petit copain. Je devais la jouer serrer. Ça allait être difficile. J' allais être nerveuse au plus au point. J' en stressais d' avance.

Je m' endormis péniblement.

Je me réveillais dans la nuit complètement paniquée comme d' habitude, je venais de faire un drôle de rêve...j' avais rêvé-cauchemardé serait plus exacte-que Victoria était venue dans ma chambre et qu' elle m' avait regardé dormir. Je regardais en direction de ma fenêtre et celle-ci était fermée. Je me réconfortais en me disant que cela était impossible car Alice l' aurait vu et m' aurait prévenu de suite. J' eus du mal à me rendormir ce qui fit que quand mon réveil sonna, je l' envoyai faire un tour parterre afin qu' il goutte lui aussi au sol de ma chambre! Il avait rebondi sur la moquette et n' avait même pas une égratignure, lui! Pffff! La journée commençait bien. J' étais de mauvaise humeur!

Je me préparai, déjeunai et partis au lycée. Aujourd' hui, il fallait que je demande à Kyle de m' accompagner à cette foutue soirée! J' espérais qu' il n' allait pas refuser mon invitation en me prétextant un match quelconque «je ne sais où». J' avais vraiment pas envie de me pointer seule à cette surprise. Je maugréais, je ronchonnais, rien n' allait. Le cadenas de mon casier faisait des siennes ou était-ce moi qui trop énervée n' arrivait pas à le manipuler? Bref! Angela arriva à la rescousse. Je n' avais rien dit encore à mon amie sur mes actes sexuels déloyaux envers Kyle et Stella, alors que depuis une semaine, ça me foutait la nausée. Il fallait que j' en parle à quelqu' un ou j' allais devenir dingue. Seule, Alice avait deviné mais je n' avais pas aimé sa réaction. J' espérais qu' Angela comprendrait, elle.

«-Il faut que je te parle, Angie et c' est important. J' ai besoin de...comment dire...de conseils particuliers. Lui demandais-je gênée.

-Aucun problème, Bella. Je serais ravie de t' aider. Ecoute, on a deux heures de sport là maintenant! Que dirais-tu d' être indisposée pour ce cours? Me dit-elle malicieuse.

-Oui, pourquoi pas! Je suis pas très fan des cours de sport de toute façon! Lui précisais-je.

Bon, ça n' allait pas nuire à mon dossier scolaire que de louper deux heures de sport. En plus, l' infirmière du bahut signa le bon de mon «indisposition» d' un jour! Et tant qu' à faire celui de Angela aussi!

Nous nous posâmes dehors assises sur les gradins du stade, il y avait un peu de soleil, cela ne pouvait que nous faire du bien, surtout qu' à Forks le soleil était rare, il fallait en profiter. Kyle était de l' autre côté du terrain de foot et me faisait des petits coucous par moment, je lui répondais de temps à autre d' un léger signe de main.

-Alors, Bella, qu' avais-tu à me demander? Me dit Angela.

-C' est délicat, Angie, je ne sais pas comment t' en parler.

-Je t' écoute, Bella, tu sais que je te dirais toujours ce que je pense. Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-C' est justement ce dont j' ai peur. Lui dis-je en riant nerveusement.

-Ok, tu m' intrigues! Ne serait-ce pas plutôt une confession que tu chercherais à faire?

-Oui, il y a de ça, mais j' ai aussi besoin des conseils avisés de mon amie! Mais des conseils qui ne me jugent pas en même temps!

-Je peux faire ça. Me dit-elle souriante.

Elle me rassurait. Angela était pour moi quelqu' un de très important parce que malgré qu' elle était du même âge que moi, elle était dotée d' une clairvoyance à toutes épreuves. Et elle m' était souvent de bons conseils. C' est ainsi que je me libérai du poids de mon fardeau.

-Je...j' ai...couché avec Jacob. Lui dis-je d' une toute petite voix honteuse et doucement pour que personne n' entende.

-Je savais que ça arriverait tôt ou tard, même si j' aurais préféré que vous teniez plus longtemps!

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Parce que j' aurai préféré que vous attendiez parce que vous n' étiez pas prêt à franchir le pas ensemble, maintenant! Voilà c' est tout Bella!

-Et pourquoi t' as pas l' air surprise que je t' apprenne ça?

-Et bien, et d' une parce que ç' a déjà failli se faire et de deux vous êtes irrémédiablement attirés l' un par l' autre! Sauf que l' un en est conscient et l' autre non! Je te laisse deviner qui de vous deux est le plus conscient! Me dit-elle cyniquement.

Je ne répondis pas. Peut être que c' était vrai! Peut être qu' une partie de moi était effectivement attiré par Jacob mais d' un autre côté je le détestais tellement encore par moment! Et il y avait Edward. Je ne voulais pas salir sa mémoire et pourtant je n' arrêtais pas de le faire en me vautrant dans les bras de Jacob. J' avais honte de moi, honte d' être si faible face à ma peine, face à ma culpabilité, face à mon ex meilleur ami. Il fallait avant tout que je me protège de moi-même et ce le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il fallait que j' enterre tous ces sentiments qui me faisaient perdre la tête, qui m' empêchaient d' être en accord avec la mémoire d' Edward.

-Tu avais autres choses à me demander, Bella?

Angela me sortis de mes pensées.

-Oui. Ce week-end, je suis invitée à l' anniversaire de Billy, le père de Jacob! A La Push... Soufflais-je.

-Ah oui...complications, complications...me dit-elle en pinçant des lèvres.

-Euh, oui! En plus, de ne pas avoir le choix parce que Charlie m' y a obligé, je dois y inviter Kyle! Lui dis-je énervée.

-Ouille! Manquait plus que ça! ça va pas être de la tarte! Je voudrais pas être à ta place! Me rassura-t-elle!

Ben tiens! Moi non plus, je n' en voulais pas de cette place! Charlie allait me le payer!

-Qu' est-ce que je vais faire? Soupirais-je de désespoir.

-Essayer qu' il n' y ait pas de problème! Je ne vois que ça, Bella! Là, je n' ai pas de solution à ton problème. Me dit-elle désolée.

Je soupirais. Qu' allais-je faire? Je devais éviter d' être dans les parages de Jacob sinon Stella allait me voler dans les plumes, si toutefois, il était encore avec elle! Je devais éviter aussi les confrontations masculines débordantes de testostérone et avec la meute, ça n' allait pas être de tout repos! Et il fallait que je gère les pulsions qui pourraient s' exprimer maladroitement entre moi et le loup qui me servait d' ancien meilleur ami! Tout ça n' allait pas être du gâteau! Sans compter la présence des anciens de la tribu et de mon propre père, ce traitre! J' en avais le coeur au bord des lèvres! J' attrapais un mal de crâne explosif!

-Merci. Dis-je à Angela en soufflant.

-De rien, Bella. Désolée, de ne pouvoir pas plus te venir en aide. Me dit-elle en faisant la moue.

-Tu m' as écouter, c' est déjà beaucoup. Lui répondis-je.»

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, je réussis à coincer Kyle à son casier. Je lui demandai timidement s' il voulait bien m' accompagner à une pseudo fête à la réserve afin que je le présente à mon père, afin de renforcer notre histoire...Bordel! Ça me tuait, là!...il accepta prétextant qu' il n' avait rien de mieux à faire pour le moment! Décidément, il était trop charmant! Ironique?...Oui...

Evidemment, la semaine passa vite! Et avec, la journée du samedi. Ce qui fait que je me retrouvais à me préparer devant ma glace pour aller à La Push avec mon père. J' avais mis une jupe en jean et une chemise à carreaux dans les tons rouge, blanc et noir et des ballerines noires. Simple en somme. Je stressais déjà comme une malade, j' avais l' estomac complètement noué. Je ne savais pas si Jacob savait que je venais sinon, j' imaginais déjà sa déconvenue en me voyant arrivée avec Kyle. Celui-ci devait nous rejoindre devant la maison d' ici quelques minutes. Je tremblais...je fus prise de nausée, tellement je redoutais le moment d' aller à la réserve. Je me précipitais aux toilettes et rendis tout ce que j' avais dans mon estomac et croyez-moi, il n' y avait pas grand chose car depuis ce matin, je n' avais rien pu avaler. Mon père m' appela. Certainement que Kyle était arrivé. Je descendis après m' être essuyée et après m' être lavée les dents, une nouvelle fois. Effectivement, il attendait appuyé sur sa Camaro. Mon père souligna que j' étais jolie, habillée de la sorte. Ce qui me fit me demander si je n' allais pas me changer dans la seconde qui suivait mais il ne m' en laissa pas le temps. Il ouvrit la porte et je sortis. Kyle vint à notre rencontre et je fis les présentations avec mon père. Nous partîmes ensuite, direction La Push...

**POV JACOB**

Ce soir, Sue, les anciens de la tribu et la meute avions prévu une petite surprise pour l' anniversaire de mon père. Tout était prêt, on attendait plus que Charlie et je pourrais aller chercher Billy. Justement, j' entendis au loin la voiture de patrouille arrivée à l' entrée de La Push. J' attendais. La voiture arriva et Charlie se gara. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Bella descendre de celle-ci! Je déglutis. Elle était magnifique. Elle était en jupe et chemise à carreaux. Elle était...sexy. J' en pouvais déjà plus. J' eus envie d' elle presque instantanément. Il fallait que je me concentre pour ne pas qu' ils voient mon trouble. Et d' un coup, tout retomba! Je serrai mâchoire et poings, son petit ami suivait derrière! Je crois bien que je n' avais jamais grogné aussi fort. Bella me toisa car elle avait du entendre! Mais c' était sorti instinctivement. J' allai saluer Charlie, je serrai la main normalement au demeuré qui accompagnait Bella, de toute façon, il était sur mon territoire alors il avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux! Je dis un bonjour froid à celle-ci. Charlie me toisa l' air de dire que je pourrais faire un effort. Ce n' était pas l' envie qui m' en manquait mais j' en avais marre de n' être qu' un lot de consolation aux yeux de sa fille! Je fis un léger effort pour contenter Charlie. J' esquissais un petit sourire à celle-ci. Evidemment, elle ne me le rendit pas et passa à côté de moi comme si je n' existais pas. Torture! Les effluves du parfum de sa peau me chatouillèrent le nez, je fermais les yeux pour apprécier, j 'étais en manque d' elle...de sa peau...de son corps...Réveille-toi, bon Dieu, Jake! En plus, Stella allait arriver. Il fallait que je reprenne contenance. Je respirais un grand coup, avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup...Ironique!

J' avais été cherché mon père, il parut surpris même si je me doutais qu' il était au courant depuis un moment déjà...les instincts du loup, probablement! Bref, tout le monde était content! J' étais perdu dans mes pensées en observant Bella de loin, appuyé contre un arbre, les mains dans les poches de mon jean, je regardais tous ses faits et gestes. Elle était nerveuse, elle n' était pas à l' aise. J' étais sûr qu' elle ne voulait pas être ici mais Charlie avait du la forcer à venir. Son débile de petit copain n' avait même pas été lui chercher un verre à boire...quel crétin!

Stella était venue me rejoindre un peu à l' écart du monde. Elle me demanda si tout allait bien, je pris un air jovial et lui fis mon plus beau sourire afin de la rassurer et lui dire que tout allait bien sauf que mon père vieillissait...Mascarade! Voilà ce qu' était ma vie en ce moment! Je l' embrassai et lui attrapai la main pour nous mener vers la fête. Le buffet était occupé par la meute! Ces morfales n' allaient rien laisser à manger si personne ne leur disait rien. A cet instant, la voix de Sam se fit entendre. Il repris la meute en main! C' est dingue parce que je ne me sentais presque pas concerné. Comme si je m' étais éloigné de la meute bien que Sam m' avait demandé de m' exiler un temps afin de reprendre mes esprits. Quelque chose perturbait ma notion d' Alpha. Pourtant, je n' avais pas revendiqué ma place à la tête de celle-ci. Mais c' était comme si on me l' attribuait d' office! Pourtant Sam tenait les rênes ce soir...bizarre!

La soirée se déroulait tranquillement. Des petits groupes s' étaient formés. Les anciens avec Sue Clearwater, mon père, le vieux Quil Ateara, et Charlie. Ils discutaient énergiquement pour des vieux! Moqueur sur ce coup là, Jake! Un autre groupe formé par Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil et Embry. La relève! Seth discutait avec les filles, lui! Petit malin, ce Seth! Mais il se faisait chambrer par sa soeur! Léah n' était pas tendre avec lui par contre son instinct de louve la forçait à le surprotéger et ça agaçait Seth. Bella était entrain de discuter avec Emily. Elles s' entendaient bien toutes les deux. Emily avait accueilli Bella chez elle comme un membre à part entière de la meute, j' en avais été très fier jusqu' à ce que tout se passe...mais j' étais content qu' elles aient gardé un lien.

Stella me sauta dessus et m' attira sur la piste de danse bien que je n' en avais pas envie, je me laissai guider. Nous dansions serrés l' un contre l' autre, c' était un slow. D' autres se mouvaient aussi au son de la musique. Sam avait finalement été chercher Emily pour rejoindre la piste, c' était rare de sa part mais il avait probablement besoin d' elle à ce moment là. L' imprégnation pouvait vous mettre dans des états de manque pire que les drogués face à leur dose quotidienne. Et moi, là, je le sentais bien, j' étais sur la voix qui me menait à ce stade de dépendance. Un vrai junky sans sa dose, j' en tremblais. Pourtant, je n' étais pas imprégné de Bella! Qu' est-ce que ce sera le jour où ça arriverait, le jour où je tomberais sur ma moitié? Seulement, je ne croyais pas un jour pouvoir m' imprégner de quelqu' un d' autre qu' elle.

J' essayais de me maîtriser du mieux que je le pouvais afin de profiter du moment que je passais avec Stella. Pour elle, ça devait être un instant romantique et moi je n' étais pas dans le coup du tout. Elle me parla tout en dansant.

«-Je suis contente d' être là avec toi, Jacob, tu sais. Me dit-elle en rougissant.

Aïe! Mon coeur se serra. Que fallait-il que je lui dise? Elle était heureuse en cet instant et moi je ne l' étais pas. J' étais bien avec elle mais je n' étais pas entièrement heureux.

-Moi aussi, je suis content d' être avec toi, ce soir. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je me faisais honte. Je devais lui dire que je ne l' aimais pas et ne pas la laisser espérer. C' était injuste pour elle, de la laisser dans l' ignorance. Elle allait souffrir mais plus tôt je mettais fin à notre relation moins elle aurait mal. Le problème c' est que ça n' était pas le bon moment non plus! Je ne pouvais pas décemment rompre avec elle, là tout de suite, à la fête d' anniversaire de mon père à laquelle je l' avais invité, je serais passé pour un vrai goujat! Elle enchaina.

-Je t' aime, Jacob. Me dit-elle doucement comme un murmure.»

Elle était toute rouge et moi j' étais...surpris! Voilà! Ce que je craignais venait de se produire. Je devrais avoir un sixième sens pour ces choses là, et pouvoir tout arrêter tant qu' il en était encore temps! Ça devait être ma punition pour avoir menti à Stella! Paf! Prends ça derrière les étiquettes, Jake! Je ne parlais toujours pas, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mais elle attendait une réponse de ma part. Alors je décidais que l' embrasser serait mieux que cafouiller quelques mots que je ne pouvais pas lui dire de toute évidence. Des mots que je rêvais de dire à une autre. Le baiser que je lui offris apparemment lui plu et la contenta car elle me sourit pleinement satisfaite. Je relevais la tête et mon regard tomba sur Bella qui m' avait fixé un instant et elle baissa la tête. Elle dansait elle aussi dans les bras de son boy-friend. Il était entrain de la peloter! Quel naze! J' étais entrain de m' énerver là et il ne fallait pas. Le soucis s' était que je voyais rouge dès que quelqu' un du sexe masculin l' approchait. J' avais du me raidir parce que Stella le sentit et me demanda de me détendre. Facile à dire! Quand devant vos yeux dansait avec un abruti la seule fille qui faisait battre votre coeur! Je fermais les yeux pour ne plus la voir mais c' était sans compter la vision de nos ébats la semaine d' avant! Et merde! J' étais complètement accro et je devenais complètement dingue! Je rouvris les yeux juste au moment où son petit ami lui attrapait la main et l' emmenait avec lui, je ne sais où! Je les suivis des yeux mais ils disparurent aux coins du pâté de maison! Je soupirais. Stella dansait toujours accrochée à mon cou et sa tête reposait sur mon torse. La série de slow se termina. Léah vint m' arracher Stella des bras pour aller danser comme des folles sur des tubes de dance, nazes, d' aujourd' hui.

J' en profitai pour filer voir où était partie Bella avec Kyle. Je tombais sur eux au détour de la maison de Sue. Ils étaient à l' abri des regards indiscrets mais mes yeux de loup les avaient repéré vite fait. Bella était appuyée contre le mur de la maison et Kyle était contre elle...entrain de...je me mis à trembler fortement et un son guttural sorti du fin fond de ma gorge, Bella m' entendit et arrêta d' embrasser son copain. Lui attaquait déjà la descente dans son cou, il avait les mains sous la chemise de Bella...sur ses hanches...mais il la touchait...c' était fini! Mon self-control me lâcha immédiatement! Je me dirigeai vers eux, en trois enjambées, j' étais à leur hauteur. D' un geste violent mais contrôlé à cause de ma force surhumaine, je poussais Kyle qui alla s' écraser au sol.

«-Hey! Mec! T' es dingue ou quoi? Me dit-il énervé.

Il allait se relever probablement pour essayer de m' en mettre une. Je le regardais avec une telle férocité dans les yeux qu' il ne bougea pas.

-Toi, je te conseille de ne pas bouger de là! Lui dis-je de ma voix d' Alpha, si basse.

J' empoignais le bras de Bella et la trainais avec moi. J' étais furieux.

-Et toi tu viens avec moi!

Je ne lui laissai pas le choix de toute façon.

-Jacob, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal. Me dit-elle en se débattant.

Je la serrais peut être un peu fort effectivement mais j' étais à bout, elle me poussait à bout alors un bleu pour tout ce qu' elle me faisait subir depuis plusieurs mois n' allait pas la tuer. Elle reprit.

-Mais qu' est-ce qui te prend?

-Tu croyais tout de même pas que j' allais le laisser poser ses sales pattes sur toi!

-T' as bien posé les tiennes sur moi!

Je grognais. Petite effrontée. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir! Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre! Elle reprit.

-Et puis c' est mon petit copain, je fais ce que je veux avec lui! Et ça ne te regarde pas!

-Si! Ça me regarde! Charlie est ici et j' ai pas envie qu' il voit ce spectacle!

-Mais oui bien sûr! Ne te sers pas de Charlie comme excuse! Me dit-elle sarcastique.

Je ne répondis pas. En même temps, elle avait raison! Elle renchérit.

-Je te demande pas ce que tu fais avec «Miss Bêcheuse», moi!

-Rien! Absolument rien, Bella! Lui dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.»

Elle me regarda surprise. Je l' entrainais à ma suite dans mon garage. Je ne lui lâchai toujours pas le bras. Je refermais la porte d' un coup de pied.

**POV BELLA**

J' avais débarqué à La Push avec mon père et Kyle. Jacob avait failli avoir une attaque en me voyant et en voyant Kyle sur mes talons. Il salua Charlie et Kyle, il ne brisa pas la main de ce dernier, c' était déjà bien. Il me dit bonjour froidement et sembla se reprendre et esquissa un léger sourire. Je ne lui répondis pas et passais à côté de lui sans y prêter attention.

Plus tard dans la soirée, j' avais senti son regard insistant sur moi. Je savais qu' il me surveillait à l' abri des regards indiscrets surtout ceux de Stella qui elle ne se gênait pas pour me regarder de travers à chaque fois qu' elle le pouvait! Ce que je la détestais!

J' avais discuté avec Emily, ça m' avait fait du bien de me rappeler le bon vieux temps quand je passais des heures à La Push, chez elle, à la regarder cuisiner pour la meute! Pendant que Jacob chassait Victoria. J' eus un frisson rien que d' y repenser. J' avais quand même passé de bons moments ici. Parfois ça me manquait!

Kyle m' invita à danser. Je n' en avais pas très envie mais je ne voulais pas d' esclandre ce soir donc j' acceptais. Malheureusement, Jacob et Stella étaient déjà sur la piste de danse, enlacés l' un contre l' autre. Elle le regardait amoureusement. Jacob par moment était perdu dans ses pensées. J' en profitais pour le regarder un moment. Il était...beau...il avait...une magnifique...carrure. Il en imposait. Je rencontrais son regard noir, je baissais les yeux de suite. Je me concentrais sur Kyle mais rien y faisait, je relevais à nouveau la tête, Jacob était entrain d' embrasser sa copine. J' eus un pincement au coeur. Pourquoi par moment je le voulais et pourquoi la seconde qui suivait je le détestais? Tout ça n' avait aucun sens. Peut être était-ce parce que Jacob m' était familier, parce que j' étais habituée à lui? Je n' en savais rien...

Kyle me proposa à l' oreille de nous eclipser dans un coin tranquille afin de «batifoler» tranquille. Je ne sus pas pourquoi j' avais répondu «oui». Il me prit la main et m' entraina vers la maison de Sue qui n' était pas bien loin mais qui était à l' abri des regards indiscrets. A peine arrivés, il me sauta littéralement dessus et commença à me tripoter partout. J' en eus un haut le coeur mais je me repris et lui demandai d' aller doucement. Il s' exécuta et m' embrassa...beurk...le coeur n' y était pas! Je regrettais déjà de l' avoir suivi jusqu' ici. Quand tout à coup, j' entendis un grognement sourd et rauque tout à la fois, un grognement de mécontentement même pire que ça...c' était un son de douleur, de rage, de haine...je connaissais ce son, je savais à qui il appartenait...il lui appartenait...je l' avais blessé, encore une fois...

Sans que je n' eus le temps de réagir, il était déjà à nos côtés, il propulsa Kyle à terre celui-ci voulu répliquer mais Jacob lui demanda de ne pas bouger et au son de sa voix apparemment c' était préférable que Kyle obtempère. Sa voix avait été assourdissante , un timbre que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle était pleine de férocité et en même temps elle était empreinte d' une majestuosité dont je ne savais pas Jacob capable. C' était la voix d' un chef, d' un meneur. Etait-ce lui l' héritier direct de Taha Aki? Etait-ce réellement Sam le chef de la meute? Alors que je me posais ces questions, il m' attrapa par le bras, me le serrant très fort et m' obligeant à le suivre. Je voulus qu' il me lâche en me débattant mais il ne desserra pas sa prise et je suivis tant bien que mal. Je lui demandais à plusieurs reprises de me laisser et lui demandais pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Il me répondis que Kyle n' avait pas le droit de me toucher et moi amèrement, je lui dis que lui ne s' était pas gêner alors qu' il n' était pas mon petit copain. Je vociférais que ça ne le concernait pas ce que je pouvais faire avec lui ou non. Il mit Charlie sur le tapis pour se couvrir. Et je lui dis en gros qu' il pouvait bien faire ce qu' il voulait avec Stella et là il me tua sur place en me répondant qu' il ne se passait rien entre eux. Je fus surprise et je ne dis plus rien. Il me tira à l' intérieur de son garage, ce garage où on avait passé tellement de temps ensemble à réparer les motos, du moins lui. Moi, je me contentais de le regarder faire, si habile de ses mains et de profiter de sa présence. Il me toisa après avoir fermer la porte du garage avec son pied...

**POV JACOB**

Je la toisai un instant. Elle soutint mon regard avec un air narquois. Je perdis les pédales...

Je la poussai contre la porte du garage, la maintenant toujours fermement un bras dans son dos. Je voulus l' embrasser et encore une fois, elle détourna la tête. Je détestais ça. Elle me regarda et elle me sourit de ce sourire qui voulait dire «tu ne m' auras pas! Quoique tu fasses tu n' auras pas mon âme. Elle appartient à Edward». Je pétai un plomb! Je la retournai, son visage face à la porte. Ses deux mains, je les positionnais à plat un peu plus haut que sa tête, de chaque côté. Et tout en lui tenant de mes mains les siennes, je me collais contre elle pour lui montrer toute mon envie à cet instant. Mon sexe se collait parfaitement sur ses petites fesses. Mes mains descendirent le long de ses bras, puis de ses flancs et de ses hanches et je l' attirais un peu plus à moi, un peu fort car elle eut un raté. Elle ne dit rien et ne bougea pas. Bon sang! Elle me faisait faire n' importe quoi! Tout ce que je ne voulais pas se produisait avec elle! Elle me forçait à n' être qu' une bête en rut! Mes instincts animal se réveillaient avec elle.

Je remontais le long de son corps et de mes deux mains, j' ouvris sa chemise d' un coup. Heureusement, les boutons, c' était des pressions! Je malaxais ses seins par dessus son soutif et je me frottais contre son arrière-train en même temps. Ma température augmentait prodigieusement! Je dégrafai le rempart de tissu qui m' empêchait de toucher ses deux petites poires. Une fois fait, je jouai avec ceux-ci, lui caressant doucement et faisant de petits cercles autour de ses mamelons du bout de mes doigts. Je l' embrassai dans le cou, faisant trainer ma langue sensuellement. Elle se cambra ce qui fit qu' elle s' appuya un peu plus sur moi et haleta de désir...je le savais. J' abandonnai sa poitrine et je descendis jusque sur le bas de sa jupe que je remontais doucement tout en lui caressant le moindre bout de peau. Je passai sur ses fesses magnifiquement rebondies. D' une main, je retournais lui attraper un sein que je cajolais et de l' autre, je partis à l' aventure de son intimité. Dès que je commençai à jouer avec son petit bout orgasmique, elle respira plus fort. J' approfondis mes caresses et rentrai un doigt dans son temple, elle était complètement trempée. Je lui faisais de l' effet, c' était le moins que l' on puisse dire! Un deuxième doigt accompagna le premier. Je la pénétrais de mes phalanges en faisant de petits «va et vient» et elle avait l' air d' apprécier car elle suivait le rythme. Là, j' avais métaphoriquement envie d' elle comme une bête! De la main qui tenait son sein, j' attrapai sa main à elle et la dirigeai sur ma virilité afin qu' elle se rende compte de l' effet qu' elle pouvait produire sur moi. Tout en lui maintenant la main quelques secondes, je lui montrais le mouvement à suivre puis la relâcha, elle continua d' elle même à me caresser. Voilà qui était fait! Elle en avait envie tout autant que moi! Je continuais à la caresser, appuyant de plus en plus mes actes à chaque fois qu' elle appuyait les siens. Ma respiration était saccadée autant que la sienne. Je l' interrompis dans son geste, il fallait que je vienne en elle, maintenant, c' était vitale, je la désirais trop fort. J' arrêtais mes caresses, elle grogna...je nous déplaçais. Bella toujours dos à moi. Je voulais une meilleure position...une idée...ma Golf...le capot de ma Golf...en plus, ç' allait être érotique pour moi! Je lui fis prendre appui de ses mains sur le capot de la voiture...parfait! Je défis mon pantalon qui resta sur mes chevilles, suivi par mon boxer...d' un geste bestial, je lui arrachai sa petite culotte...elle poussa un petit cri de surprise...fallait pas me chercher Bella, le loup est sorti du bois! J' attrapai ses hanches et la fis se cambrer un maximum. Je pénétrai son jardin secret...d' abord doucement afin qu' elle se moule sur mon sexe et j' accélérai petit à petit...wouha! Elle était plus chaude qu' un allume-cigare! J' étais bien en elle. Et comme la première fois, j' eus l' impression d' être entier. C' était merveilleusement bon! J' accélérais de plus en plus vite allant au plus profond d' elle! Ses petites fesses venaient taper contre moi, je la tenais par le haut des cuisses l' attirant toujours plus fort! Je ralentis un tout petit peu, juste pour faire durer le plaisir et de ma main droite, j' allais agacer son organe jouissif. Elle respira plus fort et plus saccadé, j' accélérai à nouveau le mouvement. Je voulais qu' elle vienne cette fois-ci, je voulais qu' elle goute à l' extase, je voulais que son corps s' imprègne de moi. Je la sentis se resserrer, je sentis ses parois se mouler fortement sur mon sexe. J' appuyais mes derniers coups de reins bien plus fort parce que moi aussi j' allais venir et quoi de meilleur que de venir en même temps que sa moitié...les étoiles arrivèrent devant mes yeux, je quittais pour quelques secondes la terre ferme, j' avais l' impression d' être en lévitation...je serrais à nouveau les dents pour ne pas qu' elle m' entende...pas encore...elle ne dit rien non plus mais sa respiration la trahissait...elle haletait fortement...je l' avais senti venir, je savais qu' elle avait joui...Je restais en elle un moment afin de reprendre ma respiration et elle en avait bien besoin aussi! Bon Dieu, que j' avais aimé ça, j' avais aimé cette position, j' avais aimé ce côté interdit! En plus, on était dans mon garage, dans mon repère, l' endroit où l' on avait passé tant de temps ensemble et là, j' allais avoir un souvenir de plus avec elle...et quel souvenir! Je me retirais doucement et me rhabillais. Elle était de dos à moi...elle souffla et se retourna pour me faire face.

«-Je suppose que tu es fier de toi? Me dit-elle en me toisant.

-Rhabilles-toi, Bella! N' importe qui pourrait rentrer dans mon garage, ils y rentrent comme dans un moulin et je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde sache ce qu' on fait!

-Par tout le monde, tu veux dire Stella? Me dit-elle méprisante.

-Entre autre! Mais aussi pour la meute! Lui précisais-je.

-Mais je croyais qu' avec la télépathie?...

-Je n' ai pas muté depuis longtemps! Ils ne savent rien. L' interrompis-je.

Mensonges! Je mutais toutes les nuits pour être auprès d' elle! La meute était au courant en entier. Mais je la laisserais y croire...

C' est bon! J' avais eu des remontrances par Léah! Ça suffisait! Si je pouvais bloquer quelques temps mes pensées, ça m' arrangerait bien!

-Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise! Me dit-elle.

Elle ramassait sa petite culotte déchirée au même moment, je ne pus m' en empêcher...

-De quoi? De t' arracher ta petite culotte? Riais-je.»

Elle devint rouge...de honte...je l' aurais parié! Et de colère aussi...et ça aussi, je l' aurais parié! Elle referma sa chemise, et redescendit sa jupe...sans culotte...Mmmmm...que ça allait être sexy ça...et tellement tentant de la savoir sans sous vêtements...il me fallait une douche froide sinon, j' étais prêt à remettre le couvert...à la prendre à nouveau sur le capot de ma voiture! Une douche, Jake, et vite!

Le bruit du claquement de la porte me fit l' effet de cette douche froide! Bella était partie, me plantant là! Je crois qu' elle était énervée.

**POV BELLA**

Jacob avait encore fait de moi ce qu' il voulait! Je me morigénais. J' avais plus de sous-vêtements c' était gênant, je devais être rouge de honte, de colère, enfin tout ça mélangé! Il s' était foutu de moi en prime! J' étais énervée aussi parce qu' il m' avait traité comme une vulgaire fille facile du style «Rhabilles-toi Bella! Il ne faut pas que tout le monde sache...»surtout pas Stella, oui! Quel goujat aussi celui-là! Je fulminais en regagnant d' un pas décidé l' endroit où se tenait la fête. J' entendis quelqu' un me parler.

«-Tiens! Bella! Tu ne saurais pas par hasard mais vraiment par hasard où se trouverait mon petit ami? Me demanda-t-elle cyniquement.

Elle commençait vraiment à m' agacer celle-là aussi et c' était pas le moment, mais pas du tout! Je lui rétorquai.

-Ah ben ça tombe bien que tu sois là! Tiens!

Je lui tendis ma petite culotte complètement déchirée et j' enchaînai.

-Attache-le avec une laisse la prochaine fois! Il ne sait pas se tenir quand il voit des culottes en dentelle! Lui dis-je sarcastique.

Je lui mis mon slip dans la main. Je fis quelques pas et me retournai pour terminer. Je vis son air ahuri. Je continuais quand même, après tout elle m' avait cherché!

-Au fait, si tu n' étais pas au courant, c' est un très bon coup! Tu devrais l' essayer! Lui assénais-je.»

Je la plantais là comme j' avais planté Jacob quelques minutes plus tôt. Et je partis retrouver mon père, il était évident que je voulais partir.

**POV JACOB**

Je sortais de mon garage. J' étais perdu dans mes pensées. J' eus envie de rire, rien qu' en repensant à la tête de Bella en voyant sa culotte...

Tout à coup, je ressentis un picotement sur ma joue...je regardai devant moi et vis Stella...en pleurs...et elle venait de m' asséner une claque mais je ne sentis presque rien...des fois être loup avait du bon! Elle me fixa, dégoutée! Dégoutée, de ce que je venais de lui infliger! Dégoutée parce qu' elle savait ce que je venais de faire! Dégoutée par moi! Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je n' avais pas été honnête avec elle et je m' en voulus pour ça. Je voulais lui dire quelque chose mais la situation était déjà bien assez envenimée comme ça.

«-Alors, t' as pas pu lui résister? Me demanda-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Quoi lui dire? La vérité n' était-elle pas toujours bonne à dire? J' avais plus le choix, il fallait que je sois honnête au moins pour moi, pour pouvoir continuer à me regarder dans une glace sans avoir honte. Déjà que c' était compliqué en ce moment à cause de ce que je pratiquais avec Bella!

-Stella! Ça n' a jamais été une question de lui résister ou pas...c' est compliqué mais en un mot, je lui appartiens comme elle m' appartient...je n' ai jamais cesser de l' aimer et ce depuis très longtemps.

-Mais alors, pourquoi n' êtes-vous pas ensemble si c' est ce que tu crois, Jacob? Elle s' en fout de toi, elle te manipule! Me dit-elle en colère.

Elle pleurait toujours. Et moi j' eus mal au coeur par les paroles que Stella me sortait.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu' elle veut de moi, je l' avoue! Et elle même non plus, je le sais. Elle souffre de trop en ce moment pour savoir réellement ce qu' elle désire. Pour l' instant, elle est en colère et elle me déteste mais je ne l' abandonnerais pas. Tout ce que je sais c' est qu' elle et moi, on est lié et que ce sera toujours ainsi quoi qu' il puisse se passer.

-Et que feras-tu, Jacob, quand elle t' aura bien piétiné le coeur comme tu viens de le faire avec moi? Que feras-tu quand elle ne voudra plus de toi?...Tu seras seul à nouveau avec ta souffrance!

Elle avait pas tort! Je ne savais absolument pas où j' allais en m' engageant sur cette voix là avec Bella. Mais c' était plus fort que moi, il fallait que j' essais.

-Elle m' a déjà démoli le coeur plusieurs fois...et je suis toujours là...près d' elle...Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

-Et c' est là, la seule solution que tu as trouvé pour te rapprocher d' elle? Me demanda-t-elle sceptique.

-Ce n' est pas une solution, c' est arrivé comme ça! Elle ne me tient pas avec ça, si c' est ce que tu crois!

-Ah bon? Et elle te tient avec quoi, alors? Dis-moi ce que je dois croire? Me dit-elle en me jetant la culotte de Bella au visage!

Je déglutis. Les effluves du sexe de Bella dansaient devant mon nez...j' en eus des frissons. Je repris.

-Ce n' est pas ça, c' est bien plus compliqué...il y a longtemps que je l' aurais eu de ce côté là, si je l' avais voulu! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient à elle, c' est indéfinissable! Je l' aime c' est tout! Et j' en suis désolé...

-Pourquoi es-tu désolé, si c' est ce que tu éprouves?

-Je suis désolé parce que je t' ai fait souffrir, je n' ai pas été correct avec toi, j' ai laissé notre relation évolué alors que je ne le voulais pas. Je t' ai laisser espérer pour rien! Pardonnes-moi, Stella...

-Te pardonner? Je pourrais. Oublier? Non! Et j' espère sincèrement que tu seras heureux, Jacob. Mais je ne sais pas si c' est la bonne personne que tu as choisi! Me dit-elle sincèrement.

Elle reprit.

-Tu es un garçon merveilleux et elle ne te mérite pas.

Je ne répondis pas et je baissais les yeux. Elle pleurait toujours. Je l' aurai bien prise dans mes bras mais je crois que cela n' aurait servi à rien qu' à la faire souffrir un peu plus. Elle pivota sur ses talons et partit. Je respirais un grand coup, c' était pas comme ça que je voulais que ça finisse entre nous mais c' était fait! Je partais en direction de la fête quand je fus stoppé dans mon élan par...Kyle! Pfff! C' est pas vrai! Allez, deuxième service! Je lui tendis ma joue avec le sourire. Je pris un crochet du droit que je ne sentis pas! Ah! J' aimais vraiment ma peau de loup, moi des fois! Par contre, j' entendis les craquements des os de la main de mon ennemi. Ouille! Il allait avoir mal!

-ça c' est pour Bella! Me dit-il.

Il secouait déjà sa main dans tous les sens avec un air de souffrance sur le visage. Je le regardais interrogateur avec un vilain petit rictus accroché sur mes lèvres sachant très bien ce qu' il voulait dire.

-J' ai entendu ta conversation avec ta copine...et je t' ai vu avec Bella dans ton garage! Me dit-il méprisant.

Je souris, narquois. Je savais qu' il n' était pas méprisant du fait de nous avoir surpris, ni même parce qu' il était amoureux de Bella mais tout simplement parce que lui n' avait pas réussi à l' avoir! Il enchaina.

-Hey, mec! Tu sais qu' avec moi, elle est bien plus chiennasse que ça! Me dit-il en riant.

Evidemment, je vis rouge! Et lui assénais automatiquement mon poing sur le nez...et crack! J' avais encore pété le nez à un gars à cause de Bella! Sauf que là, je voulais le tuer et que je commençais à l' attraper pour lui infliger la correction de sa vie quand j' entendis l' ordre de l' Alpha...ce qui me stoppa net! Kyle s' écroula parterre en se tenant le nez de sa main valide!

-Jacob! Arrêtes ça tout de suite! C' est pas le moment de te battre! On a un problème. Me dit-il sérieusement en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Sa dernière phrase, il la prononça très bas afin que l' oreille humaine ne la capta pas.

-Où est Bella?

-Avec son père, elle ne risque rien.

Ç' avait été automatique. Je savais quel était le problème. Victoria devait être dans les parages.

Je laissais tomber ce que je faisais. Et je suivis Sam.

-Qu' est-ce qu' il se passe, Sam? Lui demandais-je inquiet.

-Léah a muté pour aller se dégourdir les pattes un moment...

Elle avait probablement muté parce qu' elle ne supportait plus de voir Sam dans les bras d' Emily.

-...et elle a senti une odeur qui lui a piqué le nez.

-Victoria? Demandais-je en tremblant déjà.

Je voulais déjà muter pour aller lui faire la peau à cette rouquine. Sam me déstabilisa et m' arrêta net.

-Non.

-Les Cullen? Interrogeai-je Sam, surpris.

-Non. Ce n' est pas un vampire d' ici. Léah n' a pas reconnu son odeur.

Qui pouvait venir jusqu' aux environs de La Push? Sam continua.

-Jacob! Es-tu prêt à réintégrer la meute? Me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

-Oui, Sam! Je suis capable de me maîtriser maintenant.

Non mais, il croyait qu' il allait m' écarter du danger auquel Bella était sujette? Il rêvait, j' aurais passé outre de toute façon!

-Ok! Me dit-il.

Je lui fis un remerciement de la tête. Il reprit.

-J' appelle les gars, on va aller voir ce problème! Dit-il d' une voix dure.»

Sam avait réuni la meute petit à petit et sans éveiller les soupçons, s' excusant auprès de Kim et d' Emily leur demandant de faire passer le temps aux invités non avertis. Sam avait prévenu que nous n' en avions pas pour longtemps.

Nous étions partis discrètement dans la forêt de La Push. Puis nous mutions les uns derrières les autres. Moi le dernier...et je savais ce qui allait suivre...ce que ça faisait du bien de se retrouver dans sa peau lupine, je m' ébrouai, content de partir en chasse...

_«-Et bien, dis-moi, tu passes des bons moment avec Bella! (Jared)_

_-Arrrfff! Je ne te connaissais pas si bestial, Jake! (Paul)_

_Je grognais. Sam me rappela à l' ordre. J' en pouvais plus de cette télépathie inutile dans certain cas...pas d' intimité...dès qu' on faisait quelque chose avec nos moitiés, toute la meute était au courant...c' était gênant! En plus de ça, ils voyaient tout!...Et les railleries qui suivaient...Pffff! Je soupirais. _

_-T' as touché au fruit défendu, Jake! (Embry)_

_-J' voudrais pas être à ta place quand Charlie le saura! (Quil)_

_Bon Dieu! Qu' ils m' énervaient avec leurs commentaires à la gomme! Ils avaient beau être mes frères de meute, je leur aurais bien mordu un jarret chacun!_

_-Ça suffit les gars! Foutez-lui la paix! (Sam)_

_-Merci Sam._

_-On y va, les gars! Par deux et comme d' habitude, le nez à terre! (Sam)_

_Léah était restée à La Push, comme ça, elle pouvait protéger un minimum et ça ne faisait du coup pas drôle que les gaillards se soient éclipsés! Du coup, Sam et moi avions récolté Seth. C' était aussi bien , Seth n' était encore qu' un bébé! _

_-Et bébé, toi même! (Seth)_

_-C' est pourtant vrai! L' asticotai-je. _

_-Eh! C' est pas parce que tu t' envois en l' air avec une fille qu' il faut faire le malin! Me railla-t-il._

_Non, mais j' y crois pas! Voilà qu' il s' y mettait lui aussi!_

_-Et va moucher ton nez et dire bonjour à la Dame, Seth! _

_-Ben voyons!_

_-Sam? La prochaine fois, on prend Léah avec nous et on laisse le môme à La Push!_

_-C' est bon! J' ai rien dit! (Seth)_

_-Bon, la ferme, vous deux! (Sam)» _

**POV BILLY**

Les gars avaient senti le danger, ils étaient partis se transformer pour remonter la ou les pistes. Seul Léah resta ici avec nous pour que ça n' éveilla pas de soupçons!

Bella était venue rejoindre son père et le tarabustait pour rentrer. Je ne savais pas ce qu' il s' était encore passé avec Jake mais je vis Stella partir en pleurant, Bella arriver comme une furie auprès de son père, elle avait l' air en colère, mal à l' aise, gênée...enfin bref! Un truc clochait encore! Elle avait les joues cramoisies! Charlie n' était pas décidé à partir et je préférais à cet instant car c' était trop risqué pour lui comme et surtout pour Bella! Je devais trouver une solution pour occuper Charlie et l' éloigner de sa fille au moins le temps que j' explique à celle-ci qu' il y avait un problème et s' il le fallait, ils resteraient dormir tous les deux à la réserve!

Je fis signe à Sue d' accaparer Charlie. Celle-ci sauta sur l' occasion pour l' inviter à danser! J' eus un sourire en coin quand celui-ci balbutia un «oui» bien maladroit.

Je m' approchais alors de Bella.

«-Bella? Je sais que tu voudrais partir mais est-ce que tu pourrais rester cette nuit à La Push avec Charlie? Je serais plus rassuré.

-Que se passe-t-il, Billy? Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Léah a senti un vampire.

-Victoria?

-Apparemment pas!

-Qui est-ce alors? M' interrogea-t-elle.

-On ne sais pas. Les garçons sont partis voir.

-Jacob est avec eux? Me demanda-t-elle toujours inquiète.

-Oui, Bella.»

Elle me fit un signe de la tête pour me signifier qu' elle obtempérerait. Je vis dans ses yeux de l' inquiétude probablement pour Charlie mais aussi, j' en étais certain, pour mon fils. Elle avait la trouille de perdre Jake, ç' avait toujours été ainsi, je le savais aux nombres de fois qu' elle avait voulu le protéger. Malgré tout ce qu' elle pouvait dire ou faire elle aimait Jake! Elle me demanda si elle pouvait rentrer chez nous, je le lui accordais. Je la prévins que j' enverrais Charlie dormir chez Sue et lui dit aussi que son petit copain irait chez Emily et qu' on se retrouverait tous pour déjeuner chez Sam. Elle acquiesça, puis elle partit en direction de la maison.


	9. Chapter 7 Duel au soleil Partie 2

**POV JACOB**

Nous étions sur une piste Sam, Seth et moi. Effectivement, cette odeur n' était pas celle de Victoria, ni même des Cullen. A priori les traces étaient encore fraîches d' il y a quelques heures. Nous remontions en direction de Seattle, l' odeur se faisait plus forte mais personne en vue. De toute façon, nous allions rebrousser chemin parce qu' il fallait qu' on rentre à La Push et qu' on ne pourrait rien faire de plus cette nuit. J' imprimai bien l' odeur des dernières traces trouvées pour pouvoir identifier le ou la vampire inconnu(e) si celui-ci revenait fureter dans les environs de Forks. Nous fîmes donc demi-tour. J' en profitais pour me dégourdir les pattes, ça faisait un bien fou! Evidemment, je repensais aussitôt à Bella et à nos ébats...je ne pouvais pas y résister! Bien entendu, j' entendis ces imbéciles, glousser comme des poules...je les insultais littéralement par la pensée...Bandes de débiles! J' essayais de me concentrer sur autre chose mais c' était dur parce que tout me faisait penser à Bella...

Nous rejoignîmes l' orée de la forêt de la réserve. Nous nous transformâmes de nouveau en homme. Puis, nous regagnâmes le fête. Je fis signe négativement à Billy que nous n' avions rien vu mais qu' on avait senti quelque chose. Je m' approchais pour lui dire que nous y retournerions dans la journée afin de voir où la piste nous mènerait.

Je demandais à mon père, où était Bella, il m' apprit qu' elle était chez nous certainement entrain de dormir. Je le regardais surpris et interrogeais Billy du regard. Celui-ci me prévint qu' il préférait que tous le monde reste à la réserve pour cette nuit par sécurité. J' acquiesçais.

**POV RILEY**

J' avais été jusque Forks pour repérer les lieux. Même si je connaissais la bourgade par coeur, je ne connaissais pas trop les bois aux alentours. Je devais préparer le terrain. Victoria me laissait carte blanche et donc j' avais besoin de savoir où je mettais les pieds. J' avais donc senti la trace des Cullen , j' avais approché de leur villa à quelques mètres. Le problème était que je savais qu' ils sentiraient mon odeur tôt ou tard et qu' ils essayeraient de suivre ma trace, il ne fallait donc pas trop que je traine dans les parages. Un aller-retour Seattle-Forks dans la nuit me conviendrait. J' avais vu ce que je voulais voir. Les Cullen étaient bien présent à Forks, ils étaient six dans la villa. Avec une vingtaine de nouveau-nés, nous les aurions facilement. Je reviendrais un autre jour afin de pouvoir recueillir des informations sur cette certaine Bella, une humaine que les Cullen protégeaient et que Victoria voulait absolument éliminer...

**POV BELLA**

Et voilà! C' était reparti! Un nouveau vampire était apparu et c' était certainement à cause de moi. Je n' attirais que des ennuis aux gens qui m' entouraient. Et même si j' étais en colère après Jacob, je ne supportais pas qu' il se mette en danger pour moi. Seulement, j' aurai beau le lui interdire, je savais qu' il ne m' écouterait pas!

C' était étrange qu' un nouveau vampire se soit aventuré ici. Je m' étais attendu à voir réapparaitre Victoria après tout c' était elle qui voulait me tuer. A moins que ce ne soit un vampire nomade qui s' était aventuré un peu trop loin. Ou avait-il senti les Cullen et venait en ami? Bref! Cette histoire allait me perturber un moment encore. J' étais allongée sur le canapé des Black et je me recroquevillais car j' eus des frissons pas de froid mais plutôt de peur. J' allais angoisser à nouveau parce que les Cullen allaient probablement être en péril à cause de moi et la meute aussi par la même occasion. J' étais vraiment un aimant à danger!

J' entendis quelqu' un rentrer dans la maison, je sursautai. Mon coeur battit vite. C' était certainement Jacob qui venait vérifier si j' allais bien. Je fermais les yeux instinctivement le laissant croire que je dormais, je n' avais pas envie d' une discussion houleuse et gênante maintenant. Je sentis une main bouillante se poser sur ma joue et remonter dans mes cheveux. Il n' y avait aucun doute à avoir c' était bien Jacob. Je l' entendis partir dans une autre pièce, il revint quelques minutes après et je sentis quelque chose se poser sur moi. Il avait été me chercher sa couette pour ne pas que j' ai froid. Tout doucement, je le sentis glisser à terre, il s' assit le dos contre le canapé, sa tête près de la mienne. Il me veilla quelques heures avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd, il respirait fort. Sa respiration me berça et à mon tour je m' endormis doucement en me sentant en sécurité...

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Evidemment, j' avais rêvé que Victoria me poursuivait dans les bois et que quoi que je fasse, je n' arrivais pas à lui échapper, qu' elle finissait par m' attraper après avoir jouer au chat et à la souris avec moi. Enfin, elle me mordait jusqu' à ce que mort s' en suive...et j' étais toute seule...Je mourrais toute seule...

Jacob dormait toujours assit parterre sa tête reposait en arrière sur le canapé à mes côtés. Je pouvais l' observer. Il avait l' air serein. Il avait retrouvé son visage d' enfant enfin presque comme à chaque fois qu'il dormait et j' aimais le voir comme ça, pourtant il avait quelque chose de changé, peut être faisait-il un peu plus homme dorénavant. J' eus envie de le toucher, j' eus envie de poser délicatement ma main sur son si beau visage, j' aimais les traits du visage de Jacob. Je voulais dessiner le contour de ceux-ci avec mes doigts mais j' avais peur qu' il se réveille alors je ne bougeais pas. Simplement, je le regardais...Je repensais à notre étreinte, elle avait été plutôt bestiale et j' avouais que c' était de ma faute, je provoquais Jacob. En mon fort intérieur, j' avais cette envie qu' il me possède et pourtant je ne voulais pas l' admettre. J' avais aimé qu' il me domine, qu' il ne me laisse pas le choix. Que m' arrivait-il? Pourquoi je le laissais faire ainsi? Hier soir, j' avais eu du plaisir. Il m' avait procuré une sensation nouvelle dont j' avais presque hâte de renouveler l' expérience. Ça n' allait vraiment plus dans ma pauvre tête de dingue! Je ne savais plus où j' en étais...J' éprouvais des sentiments contradictoires vis à vis de Jacob.

**POV JACOB**

Je me réveillais doucement. Bella l' était avant moi. J' avais senti son regard qui m' observait mais évidemment quand elle me vit bouger, elle avait refermé les yeux. Pas grave. J' esquissais un sourire de contentement. Je me levais et m' étirais un bon coup, dormir dans cette position n' était vraiment pas agréable mais j' étais près d' elle. Je partis à la cuisine préparer du café, je savais qu' elle allait me rejoindre dans quelques instants...La voilà! Je la connaissais vraiment trop bien. Elle me dit bonjour sans se départir de sa colère après moi, je lui répondis avec un léger sourire en coin. Je lui proposais un café qu' elle accepta. Nous nous dîmes mot. Je l' observais discrètement, elle était sexy au réveil...j' adorais...l' odeur de sa peau arrivait jusqu' à mes narines...je la respirais...il fallait que je me calme ou j' allais avoir quelques problème de confort dans mon jean d' ici quelques secondes! En plus, j' étais bien conscient qu' elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements ce qui m' excitait encore d' avantage. Bon Dieu! Il fallait que je me maîtrise, sinon, j' allais lui sauter dessus...

Je la prévins que nous devions rejoindre Charlie et Kyle chez Sam et Emily. Elle me demanda pour se doucher, je lui donnais une serviette et la laissais y aller. Je brûlais d' envie de l' y rejoindre mais bon...

Nous marchions l' un à côté de l' autre sans même nous regarder enfin surtout elle. Moi, je l' observais du coin de l' oeil, c' était plus fort que moi. Elle ne me décrocha pas un mot jusqu' à chez Emily. Une fois arrivés, nous passâmes la porte et Charlie s' enquit de demander «comment allaient les tourtereaux?» même avec la présence de Kyle. Bella le fusilla du regard et moi, je fis un clin d' oeil à Charlie. Bella pressa son père pour partir suggérant qu' il fallait quand même que Kyle rentre chez lui. Elle n' avait pas eu un seul geste, ni même un regard pour cet abruti. Et lui non plus d' ailleurs. Celui-ci n' osait pas croiser mon regard de peur de reprendre une giroflée à cinq branches dans son museau! Je l' avais déjà bien arrangé. Il avait le nez comme une patate et un joli bleu sous la pommette et il avait la main bandé probablement par les soins d' Emily!

Charlie se décida à partir et remercia Billy, Sue et Emily pour leur hospitalité. Bella et Kyle suivirent...

**POV BELLA**

Le week-end avait été mouvementé à la réserve. J' avais rompu avec Kyle dès le lundi matin puisqu' on ne s' était pas décroché un mot en rentrant le dimanche matin. Il était reparti aussitôt chez lui en disant juste au revoir à Charlie et en m' ignorant. Mon père me demanda ce qu' il lui arrivait et je lui répondis que nous n' étions pas sur la même longueur d' onde et que probablement nous en resterions là. Bizarrement, Charlie parut soulagé de cette information.

Les semaines passaient à vitesse grand «V», la fin de l' année approchait à grand pas et j' étais en plein dans mes révisions. Je n' avais pas trop le temps de repenser à ce qu' il s' était passé entre moi et Jacob dans son garage, ni même de penser à la visite impromptue de ce vampire sans nom.

J' étais dans les couloirs du lycée entrain de discuter avec Angela quand Mike arriva nous prenant toutes les deux par les épaules.

«-Salut les filles! Entonna Mike.

-Salut Mike. Répondîmes-nous en coeur.

-Vous savez que ce week-end, c' est le bal de fin d' année?

-Oui. J' y vais avec Ben. Précisa Angela.

-Ouais. Et toi Bella? J' me doute que Kyle ne va pas t' inviter du coup. Me demanda Mike.

-Oui et c' est très bien comme ça! Répondis-je.

-Du coup, tu es libre? Tu n' as pas de cavalier? Me questionna-t-il.

Je le voyais arriver gros comme une maison avec ses gros sabots, celui-ci! Mais, il était hors de question que j' aille à cette fête bidon!

-Effectivement, je n' ai pas de cavalier.

-Alors...euh...que dirais-tu d' y aller avec moi? Me dit-il timidement.

C' était fait! Mike venait de m' inviter à ce foutu bal!

-Mike, ne le prend pas mal mais je préfère que tu invites quelqu' un d' autre, je n' ai pas l' intention d' aller à cette sauterie.

-Ah non, c' est impossible! Hors de question que tu ne viennes pas avec nous! S' écria Angela.

-Allez, Bella? Me supplia Mike.

-Non, n' insistez pas! Je ne viendrais pas.

-Allez, Bella! Je vais me retrouver tout seul avec Ben et Angela! M' implora Mike avec son air de chien battu.

Je réfléchissais. Je n' avais pas du tout envie d' aller à ses festivités qui pour moi n' avait aucun sens mais j' étais un peu coincée dans le sens où Angela et Mike étaient mes deux meilleurs amis et que je ne pouvais décemment pas leur faire faux bon. Mike aurait l' air d' un crétin s' il arrivait seul à cette fête et il n' aurait pas la joie de montrer plus tard à sa progéniture la jolie photo du bal dans le livre d' or de l' école! Je soupirais un grand coup et me décidai.

-Bon, ok! Je viens avec toi Mike. Mais à une condition, nous y allons en ami donc pas de fleurs inutiles et surtout pas de propositions déplacées ou je te plante sur place comme un crétin! Compris?

-Ok, Bella! Aucun soucis! Je suis content d' y aller avec toi...en ami! Me répondis celui-ci.»

Dans sa voix, je sentis la déception. Mais c' était déjà bien que je l' accompagne.

Le week-end arriva avec son bal de fin d' année. Je me pomponnais dans ma chambre. J' avais mis une robe noire à bretelle très simple et des petites ballerines vernies pour aller avec. Très sobre mais c' était ce que je préférais. J' avais attaché quelques mèches de cheveux en arrière avec une petite pince. Je m' étais maquillée légèrement. Ben, Angela et Mike devait passer me prendre d' ici quelques minutes, ils avaient pris la voiture de ce dernier, normalement. Une vielle Suburban des années soixante-dix mais on pouvait y monter à plusieurs, il y avait beaucoup de place. C' était pratique. Nous n' avions pas les moyens de nous louer une limousine donc Mike s' était gentiment proposé de nous conduire tous les quatre au bal.

J' entendis Charlie m' appeler, probablement qu' ils étaient arrivés. Je descendis et au même moment la sonnette de la porte retentit. Mon père alla ouvrir et laissa entrer Mike. Celui-ci le salua. Il était fort élégant dans son costume noir. Il m' avait quand même amené le bouquet à mettre au poignet. J' avais pourtant dit pas de fleurs mais bon, ça partait d' un bon sentiment, je ne pouvais refuser. Charlie nous prit en photo! Super! Quel souvenir! Une photo avec Mike Newton et moi allant au bal de fin d' études! J' étais ravie! Même si Mike était un bon copain, c' était pas l' idée que je m' étais faite du garçon qui m' y emmènerait! Bref! J' allais essayer de passer une bonne soirée avec mes amis et c' était le plus important. J' embrassais Charlie sur la joue et il me susurra à l' oreille que j' étais très jolie et qu' il était fier de moi. Je lui fis un sourire timide mais reconnaissant et nous partîmes.

**POV ALICE**

Jacob m' avait appelé, il y a quelques semaines pour me demander si je n' avais pas eu de visions particulières. Je lui avais répondu que non et lui demandais pourquoi il me posait cette question. Il me dit qu' un vampire dont la meute n' avait pas reconnu l' odeur s' était approché dangereusement de Forks. Je fus surprise, car effectivement, je n' avais pas eu de vision sur une visite non attendue d' un vampire nomade ou pas. Du coup, Jasper et Emmett étaient partis renifler les traces qu' il pouvait y avoir dans les environs. Ils revinrent en me précisant qu' effectivement, ils avaient décelé quelques traces mais n' étaient plus assez fraîche pour pouvoir les suivre mais que toutefois celles-ci se dirigeaient vers Seattle. Ils ne reconnurent pas non plus l' odeur de cet intrus. Je promis à Jacob que j' allais ouvrir l' oeil, que les garçons feraient très attention aux senteurs suspectes quand ils iraient chasser et que je le préviendrais si il y avait le moindre problème à l' horizon. Jacob me remercia et me précisa qu' il veillerait sur Bella une fois de plus et il raccrocha.

**POV JACOB**

J' avais contacté Alice la semaine qui suivi notre découverte. Elle me signala qu' elle n' avait rien vu. Ses frères étaient partis vérifier les traces et apparemment pas un des Cullen n' avait reconnu l' odeur de ce vampire. Elle me signifia qu' elle ouvrait l' oeil et qu' à la moindre vision ou senteur suspecte, elle me préviendrait.

Toutes les nuits, avec la meute, je faisais des rondes mais la sangsue n' était pas réapparu. On ne baissait pas pour autant la garde, on savait que ces tiques répugnantes pouvait être sournoises et bien plus réfléchis que n' importe lequel d' entre nous. Seth surveillait les alentours de la maison des Swan et je prenais le relais dès que j' avais fini de parcourir les bois de long en large et en travers avec la meute. Du coup, je dormais une bonne partie de la journée, j' étais épuisé.

Le temps filait à toute allure, je n' avais pas eu le temps d' essayer de voir Bella. Je savais juste qu' elle était en pleines révisions pour son BAC.

Seth m' informa que Bella allait au bal de fin d' année. Ce qui me surpris, c' était pas son truc. Il me précisa qu' elle avait été invité par Mike Newton et qu' elle avait accepté d' y aller avec lui. Et revoilà le moustique dans mes pattes! Il était tenace ce mec! Je prévins Seth que j' allais surveiller Bella ce soir là.

Je me préparais comme un jeune premier dans ma chambre. Je n' allais pas assister au bal, j' allais surveiller si Bella n' était pas en danger mais je voulais être présentable. Sait-on jamais je pourrais peut être inviter Bella à danser? J' enfilais un pantalon noir de costume emprunté à Sam et une chemise blanche dont j' avais laissé les quelques boutons du haut ouverts. Je ne mis donc ni cravate, ni veste...ça irait bien comme ça. Un coup de gel dans mes cheveux et c' était parti. Je garais la Golf non loin du lycée. Pour le moment, je resterais à couvert sous les arbres près de l' issue de sortie du gymnase. Ça tombait bien, elle était entre-ouverte pour aérer. J' aurais donc tout le loisir d' observer à ma guise...

**POV BELLA**

ça y est nous étions arrivés à cette fête. Nous avions eu droit à la photo pour l' album de l' année. J' allais y figurer avec Mike Newton, non mais c' était dingue! J' eus mal au coeur lorsque nous rentrâmes dans la salle, je repensais au jour où Edward et moi avions assisté à cette même fête un an plus tôt. Il était encore vivant-si je puis m' exprimer ainsi-un an plus tôt. Mes larmes étaient déjà entrain de poindre aux coins de mes yeux, il fallait que je me reprenne. Je sentais que cette soirée n' allait pas être de tout repos pour moi. J' affichais un air morose tout d' un coup. Angela et Ben étaient déjà partis sur la piste de danse. Mike et moi nous dirigions vers le buffet pour prendre un verre. Il me remplit une coupe de ce punch immonde qu' il servait à toutes les sauces dans les fêtes. Avec un peu de chance, il n' était pas encore alcoolisé! Il y allait bien y avoir un petit malin qui déverserait un peu de vodka dans le mélange d' ici la fin de la soirée. Je trempais mes lèvres instinctivement afin de voir s' il n' était pas prohibé d' avance.

Mike m' invita à danser, c' était un slow...je me disais bien qu' il ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion. Je le suivis donc, nous allions rejoindre Angela et Ben qui étaient déjà serrés l' un contre l' autre, ils étaient mignons...Angela me sourit, elle était heureuse...j' aurais tellement voulu être comme elle à cet instant...Mike me tenait fermement contre lui, mais je n' étais pas du tout dans le bain...J' eus une étrange sensation, celle d' un regard posé sur moi, qui m' observait...je relevais la tête et je l' aperçus dans l' encadrement de la sortie de secours...il était magnifique...et très sexy avec sa chemise ouverte sur ses pectoraux qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques cheveux d' ébène, son teint hâlé, et ses yeux si sombres et en cet instant si triste...je le voulais à ce moment précis...et je ne devais pas à la fois...Angela regarda dans ma direction et me fit signe que je devrais y aller. Je haussais les épaules et lui montrait Mike du regard. Elle pris les devants, chuchota quelque chose à l' oreille de Ben, se détacha de celui-ci et me poussa en prétextant vouloir danser avec mon cavalier. Je la remerciai du regard et je me dirigeai avec Ben près du buffet et quand je fus hors de portée de la vue de Mike, je fis signe à Jacob de faire le tour et de se retrouver du côté de l' entrée.

Nous nous rejoignîmes au lieu dit.

«-Que fais-tu ici, Jacob? Lui demandais-je.

-Je veille sur toi. Me répondit-il.

-Je n' ai pas besoin que tu me surveilles, je suis une grande fille et je suis capable de me défendre toute seule! Lui assénais-je.

-Contre un vampire? J' en doute, Bella! Me dit-il calmement.

Oups! J' étais confuse. J' avais cru qu' il venait surveiller ma sortie avec Mike. Je dus rougir parce que je le vis sourire légèrement.

-Il a réapparu? Lui demandais-je sans trop le regarder.

-Non, mais je ne suis pas tranquille. La meute patrouille sans cesse dans les bois aux alentours de Forks. On va l' avoir Bella.

J' étais pas très rassurée du coup, je me demandais bien pourquoi Jacob pensait apparemment que ce vampire réapparaitrait. Et pourquoi pensait-il apparemment que je pouvais être en danger. Après tout, Edward était mort et je voyais que de temps en temps les Cullen donc personne ne pouvait plus m' associer à eux. A part si Victoria était derrière tout ça mais j' en doutais, elle serait venue depuis bien longtemps pour me tuer sinon.

-Oui, si tu le dis...faîtes attention, s' il te plait...

-Ne t' inquiète pas, Bella. On est bâti pour ça, tu sais! Me rassura-t-il.

En fait, j' avais tout aussi peur pour lui, je ne voulais pas qu' il risque sa vie pour moi. J' avais beau le détester par moment, je tenais à lui tout de même, il était avant toute chose mon ami, même si par la force des choses cette relation était compliquée en ce moment.

Une gêne indéfinissable sembla s' installer entre nous. Le silence nous accompagnait dans notre contemplement l' un de l' autre. Ses yeux noirs étaient toujours empreint de cette même tristesse que lorsque je l' avais vu appuyé sur la porte, il y a quelques minutes en arrière. Il rompit le charme.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien m' accorder cette danse, Bella? Me demanda-t-il tout en me tendant la main.

C' était toujours la série de slows qui entonnait une chanson de Robbie Williams «She's The One». Je ne répondis pas mais tendis ma main vers la sienne. Il l' attrapa et je vins me coller contre lui. Jacob avait toujours eu ce don de me rassurer. Je ne niais pas qu' à cet instant, je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Mais je me souvins d' un coup que je n' avais pas le droit d' être dans ses mêmes bras, j' aimais toujours Edward et je me devais d' être intègre à sa mémoire. Je me reculai à contre coeur du torse et de l' étreinte de Jacob.

-Excuses-moi. Balbutiais-je.

Il parut déçu.

-Pourquoi Bella? Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Il reprit.

-On fait rien de mal! Comparé à ce qu' il se passe d' habitude entre nous. Me dit-il sérieusement.

Je ne savais toujours pas quoi lui répondre, il avait tellement raison.

-Bella...me soupira-t-il.

Il avait tellement l' air désemparé...je tendis une main vers lui presque machinalement...il me regarda un long moment...et tourna les talons pour partir...je paniquai...

-Jacob! M' entendis-je dire sans avoir pu contrôler ma voix.»

Elle dut être d' un ton désespérée parce qu' il s' arrêta et me fit face. Mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, j' étais incapable d' aligner deux mots. Il revint vers moi. Il se pencha pour m' embrasser mais comme à mon habitude, je tournai la tête...c' était trop tôt...il grogna mécontent et voulut partir, je le retins par la main et je l' attirais vers une porte que j' ouvris et je nous y engouffrais...

**POV RILEY**

J' approchais de Forks. Il fallait que je repère les faits et gestes de cette humaine dont Victoria m' avait parlé. Une certaine «Bella». Victoria m' avait juste renseigné sur son adresse. Je devais prendre le maximum d' infos afin de diriger au mieux les nouveau-nés dans cette bataille contre les vampires de la région et de toute évidence contre cette humaine. J' avais besoin de sentir son odeur pour la repérer plus facilement le moment venue. Je n' avais pas pris le même chemin que la dernière fois afin de ne pas me faire repérer par les Cullen. J' arrivais vers la maison de cette dernière. Je m' y infiltrais sans peine. Il n' y avait personne, la maison était vide. Je fouillais et observais les lieux rapidement. J' étais apparemment dans la chambre de la demoiselle. Je touchai quelques précieux trésors et reniflais son odeur sur son lit. Je respirais profondément son oreiller et pris un vêtement posé sur sa chaise de bureau. Je le sniffais et l' embarquai avec moi, ça me servirait à lancer la traque.

Je sortis de la maison ayant les choses que j' étais venu chercher. Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un énorme loup bicolore. Je ne cherchais pas mon reste et m' enfuis aussi vite que possible...j' avais deux mots à dire à Victoria...que faisait-il là, ces chiens? Il me poursuivit un temps et il dû renoncer car je l' avais semé...je continuais ma course effrénée jusqu' à Seattle...

**POV BELLA**

Nous étions à présent dans une salle de classe. Sans le regarder, je me dirigeais sur lui, j' attrapais en tremblant les boutons non dégrafés de sa chemise...je le voulais, là maintenant...sexuellement...je le voulais...pourquoi? J' étais incapable de le dire. Peut être la peur, de ne pas savoir ce que sera demain...peut être la peur de le perdre...je ne savais plus...Sa chemise était à présent complètement ouverte, il n' avait pas bougé. Je partis à l' assaut de son torse si magnifiquement sculpté. Je posai mes lèvres, au départ presque timidement puis plus frénétiquement, je le goûtais. Je passais ma langue très sensuellement sur ses pectoraux si bien formés, je continuais ainsi jusqu' à rencontrer ses tétons que j' agaçai quelques secondes. J' entendis sa respiration s' accélérer. Je baladais mes mains sur son torse et sur son ventre partant aussi explorer son dos, ses reins tout en continuant de le picorer de baisers. J' avais envie de lui...et je voulais qu' il me rassasiât...je dirigeais déjà mes mains sur la ceinture de son pantalon que je défis et je commençais à le déboutonner quand il m' arrêta dans mon élan. Il vrilla son regard dans le mien, m' attrapa par les hanches, je lovais déjà mes jambes autour de lui. Il avança jusqu' à rencontrer le bureau et me déposa dessus. Il ne lâcha pas une seule seconde mon regard et je soutins le sien. Il fit descendre les bretelles de ma robe, et rencontra de ses mains, maintenant experte de mon corps, mes seins qu' il cajola et qu' il finit par suçoter. Je laissais tomber ma tête en arrière et je fermais les yeux pour mieux apprécier ces instants tellement sensuels. Il embrassa mon cou et redescendit en trainant sa langue sur mon corps jusqu' à mon nombril où il joua un moment dessus. Puis, il descendit plus bas en prenant soin de relever ma robe. Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps et m' enleva mon boxer de dentelle noire et partit explorer ce monde interdit que je lui offrais. Je me cambrais instinctivement et ma respiration se saccada. Il était vraiment doué. J' aimais ce qu' il me faisait. Je gémis entre mes dents afin d' étouffer ce son que je ne voulais pas qu' il entende. Il releva la tête et remonta vers mon cou et ma poitrine. Je me redressais et de mes doigts toujours tremblants, je défis le bouton de son pantalon et je descendis la fermeture éclaire. Mes mains partirent à la rencontre de ses fesses musclées et je baissais le tout le plus bas que je pouvais. Il fit le reste du chemin lui même. Puis toujours en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il me donna ce que je voulais. Et pour une fois, je ne détournais pas le regard lorsqu' il me pénétra. Je voulais le voir apprécier d' être en moi. Mais il ne me laissa pas ce loisir et de toute manière, je perdis vite le sens de l' orientation, je me cambrais déjà de plaisir, rejetant ma tête en arrière et mettant mes mains appuyées sur le bureau légèrement en arrière aussi. Je haletais. Il accélérait son mouvement de bassin que je suivais du mien avec délice. Il m' attrapa les épaules en passant ses bras sous les miens afin de venir plus profondément en moi, et pour pouvoir m' embrasser d' avantage le cou, de suçoter mon lobe d' oreille, de me respirer...sa respiration était rauque et presque étouffée. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon corps et ça me grisait. J' allais pas tarder à venir, je le sentais. Mon orgasme était entrain de se réveiller au fin fond de mon être et je le sentais se déplacer. Pour enfin venir exploser. Pour la première fois, je me laissais complètement aller et je partageais mon gémissement de plaisir avec Jacob qui venait en même temps que moi...Et là, j' entendis la porte s' ouvrir et quelqu' un parla ou plutôt bredouilla quelques mots.

-Euhhhh...excusez-moi...Dit une voix que je connaissais mais dont je ne reconnus de suite.

Puis la porte se referma sans que j' eus le temps d' apercevoir la personne qui nous avait surpris.

Jacob se retira de moi et se rhabilla sans même prononcer un mot. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je dois y aller Bella. Me dit-il avec une voix soudain très inquiétante.

-Il se passe quelque chose, Jacob? Lui demandais-je soucieuse.

-Je ne sais pas. Me dit-il.»

Mais j' étais sûr qu' il savait, c' était pour ne pas que je m' inquiète. Il partit aussitôt me laissant surprise, inquiète et à moitié nue dans la pièce où quelques minutes auparavant nous partagions un moment d' intimité intense.

**POV JACOB**

Encore une fois, je venais de coucher avec Bella mais c' était différent cette fois-ci, c' était elle qui avait pris l' initiative. Elle m' avait regarder dans les yeux au moment fatidique. Je lui avais donné ce qu' elle voulait...un orgasme...du plaisir...mais pour moi ce n' était que la pâle copie de ce que je pouvais lui donner. Nous avions été surpris par Mike dans une posture outrageusement incorrecte...je le retrouvais sur mon chemin. Je le regardai avec un petit sourire moqueur en coin.

«-Et bien comme ça tu ne te poseras plus la question de savoir si je l' aurai ou pas et si oui elle m' appartient. Lui assénais-je.

Evidemment, il ne répondit pas. Mais me toisa vivement. Je n' en fis rien. Mais j' étais content de moi, j' avais eu ma revanche sur ce moustique qui se croyait irrésistible au point de croire que Bella tomberait dans ses bras et pas dans les miens.

-Tiens! Tu pourras lui rendre ça, s' il te plait! Lui dis-je en lui tendant le boxer de Bella que j' avais dans ma poche.

Il le prit mais ne moufta mot.

J' étais partis rapidement. J' avais laissé Bella dans la pièce où nous avions eu cet agréable interlude car j' avais entendu l' appel de l' Alpha. Il se passait probablement quelque chose ce qui ne me plaisait pas. J' atteignais ma Golf quand j' entendis un grognement sourd. Je m' approchais de la forêt rapidement et je trouvais Seth qui était venu me chercher. Je me déshabillais alors et mutais dans la seconde qui suivit.

_-Que se passe-t-il, Seth? _

_-L' intrus, il est revenu! Il était chez les Swan!_

_-Comment se fait-il qu' il est pu rentré, Seth? T' étais où, bordel? Dis-je en colère._

_-Calme-toi, Jake! J' avais senti sa trace ailleurs, je la suivais et du coup, il s' est faufilé! _

_-Et si Bella avait été là, tu y as pensé? Lui dis-je en grognant fort tellement j' étais furax contre lui._

_-Je n' aurais pas bougé d' un pouce si elle avait été dans la maison, Jake! Si je l' ai fait c' est que je savais que personne n' était là et donc qu' il n' y avait pas de danger. (Seth)_

_-ça ne change rien! Il s' est quand même introduit dans la maison des Swan! Ça veut dire qu' il en a après elle. Vociférais-je._

_-Je suis désolé, Jake. Me dit-il penaud._

Ma colère s' estompa légèrement mais maintenant, j' étais inquiet parce que cette nouvelle visite n' était pas impromptue et que ma Bella était visée, encore une fois.

_-Reste dans le coin, Seth. Bella est à l' intérieur et tu as intérêt à ce qu' il ne lui arrive rien ou je te tue, Seth! C' est compris? Je vais voir Sam je n' en ai pas pour longtemps. Alors ouvre l' oeil! Lui signifiais-je._

_-Oui, Jake! (Seth)_

Je partis directement foulant le sol de mes pattes le plus rapidement possible. J' atteignis la clairière notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel, j' arrivais ventre à terre.

_-Sam, du nouveau? M' empressais-je de demander._

_-Non, les traces remontent en direction de Seattle, encore une fois! (Sam) _

_-Il était chez les Swan! C' est après Bella qu' il en a. J' en suis sûr maintenant! Elle est en danger!_

_-Il faut que tu la mettes à l' abri, Jake. (Sam)_

_-Elle ne va pas vouloir, elle a ses examens la semaine prochaine. Lui expliquais-je._

_-Alors, on la surveillera à tour de rôle au lycée et le soir par contre, il faut qu' elle reste à La Push! (Sam)_

_-T' as pensé à Charlie?_

_-Non! Mince! Charlie! (Sam)_

_Il reprit après avoir réfléchit._

_-Bon! On n' a pas le choix! On laisse en l' état mais par contre, je veux du monde autour de la maison des Swan. (Sam)_

_-Moi, j' y serais toutes les nuits. Il faut juste que tu fasses tourner la meute comme bon te semble pour être avec moi._

_-Tu dois aussi te reposer, Jake! (Sam)_

_-T' occupes pas de moi. Lui dis-je autoritaire._

_-Ok! On fait comme ça! Seth est déjà surplace. Tu le gardes pour cette nuit. (Sam)_

_-Ok. Merci Sam. Je retourne surveiller Bella et les environs. _

_-Jake? (Sam) _

_-Oui?_

_-Reste concentré! Me dit-il sérieusement.»_

J' avais compris l' allusion. Mes pensées avaient encore filtré malgré que j' essayais de les cacher. Je repartis aussitôt rejoindre Seth au lycée. Celui-ci m' attendait à l' orée du bois. Je fis défilé mes pensées pour qu' il comprenne la situation. Il grogna un coup et acquiesça de la tête positivement. Je me transformai à nouveau sous ma forme humaine pour aller voir si tout se passait bien à cette fête...

**POV BELLA**

J' étais restée figée dans cette pièce lorsque Jacob m' avait planté là! Il était inquiet, je l' avais bien vu mais je ne savais pas pourquoi et ça m' inquiétait également. Je repris mes esprits et je me rhabillais ou plutôt je me réajustais sauf qu' il me manquait un élément important: mon boxer...je le cherchais dans la pièce...rien...bon tant pis! Il fallait que je rejoigne mes amis, ils risquaient de me chercher partout. Je sortis de la salle et je tombai nez à nez avec Mike! Bingo! Cette voix...qui nous avait surpris...c' était lui! Et merde! Il s' approchait dangereusement de moi. Je reculais d' un pas. Il essaya de m' embrasser.

«-Mike, non! Lui dis-je en le repoussant doucement pour ne pas qu' il pète un câble et que je me retrouve dans une situation inconfortable.

-Pourquoi Jacob Black a-t-il le droit de te toucher et pas moi? Me demanda-t-il.

Je restais sans lui répondre. C' était même pas une question, il avait l' air écoeuré...écoeuré par mes actes, par le fait qu' il avait espéré autre chose entre lui et moi que de l' amitié. Je ne sais même pas s' il attendait vraiment une réponse de ma part. Il recula et soupira. Il me tendit mon boxer en dentelle. Je lui pris des mains et je partis en direction des toilettes pour filles en baissant la tête, j' étais encore une fois rouge de honte...tout ça à cause de mes égarements passagers avec ce loup-garou de malheur! Enfin, je n' avais plus qu' à me morigéner moi-même sachant que c' était moi qui l' avait entraîné sur cette pente dangereuse. Je l' avais voulu et je l' avais eu! J' avais aimé notre étreinte. J' avais aimé le sentir en moi. J' avais apprécié de couvrir son magnifique corps d' Apollon de baisers. J' avais aimé respirer sa peau à la fois boisée et à la fois sauvage. J' avais senti le loup en lui, j' avais senti sa bestialité et j' aimais ce côté de sa personne. Il était tellement animal, tellement viril pendant ces instants là que je ne me contrôlais plus. Il avait alors tout pouvoir sur moi. Je lui appartenais...

Je me regardais dans la glace des toilettes et je secouais la tête négativement. Je ne me supportais plus. Je me faisais horreur de ne pas résister à l' appel de la chair et de faire du mal aux gens qui m' entouraient.

Je retournais rejoindre Angela et Ben, je ne savais pas si Mike serait encore là ou si lui aussi, il avait pris la poudre d' escampette!

Les deux tourtereaux dansaient toujours sur la piste de danse et je vis Mike assis sur une chaise entrain de bouder...du moins s' en avait tout l' air.

Angie vint vers moi et me demanda le résultat de ma rencontre avec Jacob.

«-Alors? Me demanda-t-elle en me faisant un clin d' oeil.

-A-t-on avis? Lui dis-je en lui montrant la tête que faisait Mike.

-Vous avez remis ça!

C' était plus une affirmation qu' une question. Elle reprit.

-C' est pas possible...et Mike vous a surpris c' est ça? Me demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

Je lui répondis «oui» par un signe de tête. J' étais encore une fois toute rouge, je le sentais.

-Remarque, il a eu la monnaie de sa pièce! Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Angie? La questionnais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

-Oh, pour rien! Un jour, je te raconterais...Me précisa-t-elle malicieusement.»

Je n' insistai pas.

Le restant de la soirée se passa sans plus de turbulences. Mike avait finalement arrêté de bouder et nous avions dansé quand même ensemble accompagnés d' Angela et de Ben.

J' avais vu Jacob surveiller les alentours mais je n' avais pas eu le droit de sortir pour aller lui demander le pourquoi du comment. Il m' avait dit «non» de la tête et m' avait regardé si durement que je n' osai pas lui désobéir. Il se passait quelque chose de grave à priori et ça m' énervait de ne pas savoir.

La soirée se finit tranquillement et Mike nous raccompagna chacun à nos domiciles, moi en dernier, évidemment! Jacob nous avait suivi avec la Golf et Mike soupira plusieurs fois d' énervement. Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer pourquoi il nous filait le train comme ça car même moi je ne connaissais pas bien la vraie raison! Mike s' arrêta devant chez moi. Il descendit de la voiture et vint m' ouvrir la portière. Je descendis avec l' aide de sa main et il me raccompagna jusque devant la porte et me déposa un petit baiser sur la joue en me précisant qu' il avait passé une bonne soirée en ma compagnie malgré le fait de «la mauvaise blague à laquelle il avait assisté», m' avait-il dit. Je m' excusais encore pour mon comportement et je rentrais dans ma maison. Je m' adossais à la porte soulagée et j' entendis la voiture de Mike démarrer et partir. Dans la seconde qui suivit quelqu' un toqua à la porte et je savais qui c' était...

**POV VICTORIA**

Riley revenait de Forks avec les informations nécessaires pour la bataille qui approchait. Il s' approcha de moi, il n' avait pas l' air content.

«-Tu aurais pu me dire que la maison de cette fille était protégée par des loups! Dit-il de sa voix rauque et très agacé.

-Oui! J' ai peut être oublié de t' en parler mais je ne pensais pas qu' ils se mêleraient de la protéger.

-Et que fait-on s' ils se battent avec les Cullen pour la défendre? Me dit-il les dents serrées.

-Ils ne se battront pas aux côtés des vampires, ils sont ennemis. De toute façon, nous sommes plus nombreux et nous sommes plus forts physiquement. Les nouveau-nés n' en feront qu' une bouchée. Lui susurrais-je à l' oreille tout en me frottant contre lui afin qu' il baisse sa garde et que je puisse l' amadouer d' avantage. Je l' embrassais et le mordillait déjà dans le cou. Il soupira d' aise. Je renchéris.

-Où en sommes-nous avec les nouveau-nés? Sont-ils bientôt prêts? Lui demandais-je toujours en le picorant avidement de baiser.

-Ils sont prêts. Je n' ai plus qu' à les formater sur l' odeur de cette fille et ils iront droit dessus! Dit-il en ricanant.»

Il m' embrassa sadiquement en suçant ma lèvre inférieure et en la mordillant, puis il descendit dans mon cou et y planta ses crocs s' en me transpercer. Il plaqua son corps contre le mien, je sentis une proéminence gonflée dans son jean. Il avait envie de moi. Nous étions dans une maison abandonnée dans la banlieue de Seattle et comme elle, je m' abandonnais ainsi à mon propre sort dans les bras de Riley...

**POV JACOB**

Mike était parti. Je me précipitai à la porte de Bella et je toquai. Elle m' ouvrit et me laissa entrer. Elle était inquiète, je le lisais sur son visage.

«-Jacob, que se passe-t-il? Me demanda-t-elle presque effrayée.

Je ne devais pas avoir l' air pour la rassurer mais il était hors de question de lui cacher la vérité. Après tout c' était sa vie qui était en danger.

-Le vampire inconnu...il est revenu...il est venu chez toi! Seth l' a poursuivi mais il a préféré rebrousser chemin au cas où...Lui dis-je le plus calmement possible.

Elle eut envie de pousser un cri de terreur mais elle se retint.

-Oh mon Dieu! Et Charlie...

-Charlie était au poste. Il n' y avait personne dans la maison.

-Est-ce que tu me permets de monter dans ta chambre, il y ait probablement aller et je veux voir si tout est en place? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui bien sûr, vas-y.

-Ok. J' en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je montais rapidement les escaliers et je rentrais dans le sanctuaire de Bella. D' office, mon nez me brûla. Il était venu dans cette pièce ce qui ne m' étonna pas. Il avait touché quelques affaires de Bella: des photos, son clavier d' ordinateur, son bureau, son lit, son oreiller, le dreamcatcher que je lui avait offert, son armoire, ses vêtements à l' intérieur...il l' avait respiré...il avait humé son odeur...ça ne me plaisait pas du tout qu' il est violé l' intimité de ma belle...Je redescendis. Je vis Bella, elle était tétanisée au milieu du salon. Je m' approchais d' elle et la pris dans mes bras, elle se laissa faire. Elle tremblait...

-Bella...ça va aller...je te promets qu' il ne reviendra pas...je vais le tuer...tu m' entends...

J' étais en colère. Cette sangsue en voulait à Bella pour je ne sais quelle raison, il était entré chez les Swan, j' allais le pulvériser. Je repris.

-Il faut que je prenne ma garde, Bella. Ne t' inquiète pas Seth et moi veuillons la maison. Je suis là, Bella, ok? Ferme ta fenêtre et enferme-toi à double tour. Lui ordonnais-je.

-Tu me laisses toute seule? Me demanda-t-elle paniquée.

-Je suis dehors, Bella, mais j' ai besoin d' être dans ma peau de loup pour rester en contact avec la meute, ils vont écumer les bois toute la nuit.

-D' accord. Me dit-elle d' une toute petite voix.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la peur. Mais elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Je la cajolais à nouveau et lui appliquai un baiser sur le front puis je partis sans me retourner sinon j' aurais fait demi tour sans une hésitation et il fallait que je la protège et pour se faire il fallait que je sois en loup...

**POV BELLA**

J' avais vraiment peur là. Un vampire dont je ne connaissais pas l' identité m' en voulait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. J' osais à peine rentrer dans ma chambre de peur qu' il soit encore là, même si Jacob avait vérifié quelques minutes auparavant, je n' étais pas tranquille. Je me glissais sous mes draps toute habillée, je ne bougeais plus. Je finis par m' endormir tant bien que mal. Evidemment, je me réveillai en sursaut après avoir cauchemardé le retour de Victoria...

**POV RILEY**

Nous étions prêts. Dernière mission, faire sentir l' odeur de cette fille aux nouveau-nés...

Dernières instructions avant l' attaque...

Je me demandais tout de même quand Victoria se déciderait à venir avec nous...

**POV JACOB**

Bella passait ses examens pour son BAC cette semaine. Pas de nouvelle intrusion ne s' était produite. Le buveur de sang n' était pas réapparu. Je continuais de montée la garde autour de la maison des Swan avec un autre membre de la meute différent chaque soir. Je dormais une partie de la journée pour être en forme le soir mais j' étais fatigué, je n' arrivais pas à récupérer suffisamment. Je m' inquiétais pour Bella. Billy réussissait à attirer le plus possible Charlie à La Push. De temps à autre, il dormait même chez Sue Clearwater.

J' avais contacté Alice aussi pour savoir si elle voyait quelque chose, elle m' avait prévenu que toujours rien ne s' était produit. Je lui expliquais alors l' intrusion du vampire dans la maison de Bella.

Elle me répondit que le problème était que la meute faisait probablement interférence avec ses visions et que c' était pour ça qu' elle n' avait pu voir le visiteur chez Bella. Je la sentais angoissée de ne pas pouvoir nous aider. Elle me prévint qu' elle allait envoyer Jasper et Emmett écumer les bois aussi et me précisa de prévenir la meute pour ne pas qu' il y ait de problème. Je la rassurais en lui disant que chacun respecterait les frontières du territoire de l' autre.

**POV RILEY**

Les nouveau-nés avaient humer le parfum que dégageait le vêtement de cette Bella...ils étaient enragés...je les entendais souffler, grogner...ils montraient leurs crocs acérés...

La petite Bree vint près de moi, je l' avais engendré...elle me regardait amoureusement et moi je l' envoyais à l' abattoir. Je lui murmurais à l' oreille un «fais attention à toi, Bree»...elle me sourit d' un sourire naïf...

Victoria était présente mais en retrait. Je lui demandais si elle venait avec nous, elle me précisa qu' elle nous rejoindrait...

Je lâchais la horde...

**POV VICTORIA**

Je les rattraperais en temps voulu mais je ne souhaitais pas que la visionnaire me voit de suite, je voulais que mon effet de surprise fonctionne...qu' ils n' aient pas le temps de réagir et que je puisse tous les massacrer à ma guise...

Je partis quelques heures après eux. Je serais sur leurs talons arrivée à Forks...

**POV RILEY**

Nous traversions bois, forêts, lacs, étangs...tous ce qui nous empêchait de passer était détruit dans la seconde...La horde était enragée...l' appel du sang se faisait sentir...nous allions livrer bataille afin d' étendre notre territoire de chasse, nous allions éliminer les Cullen et la fille humaine qui les accompagnait, nous allions pulvériser et exterminer des loup-garous...nous allions être les rois du monde...

Nous arrivions aux portes de la forêt qui entourait Forks...nous courrions comme des dégénérés...

**POV JACOB**

Nous étions samedi, Bella avait fini ses examens. Billy avait appelé Charlie afin de les faire venir Bella et lui à La Push. Mon père avait senti le danger et la bataille pour lui était imminente.

Sam n' était pas tranquille non plus, nous surveillions d' arrache-pied les alentours de la réserve. J' avais demandé à Seth de rester à La Push pour veiller sur les Quileutes et sur Bella et son père, il resterait en contact avec nous le plus souvent possible au cas où...Je ne voulais pas qu' il prenne part à la bataille, il était trop jeune. Evidemment, lui ne voyait pas ça du même point de vue que moi, il râla mais fit ce qu' on lui ordonna.

Alice nous avait joint pour nous prévenir que Jasper et Emmett avaient senti des traces toutes fraîches de ce matin. Elle m' avertit qu' ils étaient nombreux-y allait avoir du sport, j' étais gonflé à bloc-elle attendait que Jasper et Emmett rentrent et qu' ils viendraient nous prêter main-forte. Je prévins donc Sam pour ne pas qu' il y ait de soucis. Je confirmais à Alice qu' ils pouvaient venir sur notre territoire et que je m' engageais à ce qu' il n' y ait aucun problème. Elle me remercia et je fis de même. Elle me demanda après Bella, je lui expliquais qu' elle était en sécurité à La Push avec Charlie et mon père. Elle me souhaita «bonne chance» et me demanda de faire attention à moi. Ce qui m' étonna...

**POV ALICE**

Bon sang! Il allait y avoir une bataille féroce! J' avais peur pour les loups! Ils avaient beau être très fort devant des nouveau-nés assoiffés de sang, ils ne feraient pas le poids très longtemps. Je tournais en rond, j' avais hâte que Jasper et Emmett rentrent. Je prévins Carlisle du problème, il me dit que nous ferions face avec les loups pour Bella. Il adorait celle-ci et ne souhaitait pas qu' il lui arrive malheur.

J' eus une affreuse migraine certainement parce que j' allais avoir une vision d' ici peu...elle arrivait, je le sentais...elle me cloua sur place comme d' habitude...je voyais Bella, puis je ne la voyais plus...la meute me la cachait...Victoria...elle observait...probablement la bataille qui faisait rage, j' entendais les bruits métalliques des corps des vampires, les hurlements des loups...je tressaillis...

Je m' écroulais à terre aussitôt ma vision terminée. Il fallait que nous partions aider Bella et la meute sinon pas un ne survivrait. J' attendais mon frère et mon amour mais ils mettaient du temps à rentrer...

**POV BELLA**

J' étais confinée à La Push sous la bonne garde de Billy et de Seth qui ne me lâchait pas d' une semelle. J' enrageais car j' avais peur...peur pour la meute, peur pour Jacob...apparemment une armée de vampires assoiffés allait marcher sur Forks pour m' éliminer...Génial! Comme si ma vie n' était pas assez compliquée! Comme si j' avais besoin de perdre le peu de personne qu' il me restait et que j' aimais! Je tournais en rond. Il était hors de question que je reste une minute de plus ici, je voulais aller me rendre et qu' on en finisse! Si je disparaissais plus personne ne serait en danger par ma faute et plus personne ne risquerait sa vie pour moi...

**POV JACOB **("In the air tonight" Phil Collins)

Ils arrivaient ma truffe me brûlait. Seth venait de muter pour me demander si ça allait...question idiote...nous allions devoir batailler sévère et j' espérais ne pas perdre un de mes frères aujourd' hui. Il me confia de faire attention à Léah...je lui répondis que Sam la protégerait sans aucune équivoque...et au péril de sa propre vie...je lui demandais à mon tour si Bella allait bien...il me dit qu' elle tournait en rond et qu' elle était très inquiète...je souris...c' était de la Bella tout craché ça! Je lui demandais de la rassurer, de lui dire que tout irait bien et que ce ne serait qu' une ballade de santé...je lui demandais aussi de l' embrasser pour moi...sur la joue, évidemment...même si j' aurais préféré l' embrasser moi-même et pas sur la joue...Seth compris que c' était important, que c' était peut être le dernier que je pourrais lui faire...j' avais tellement peur de la perdre et pourtant je ne me souciait pas de ma propre existence...Seth me souhaita «bonne chance» et muta en humain...

_«-Ils arrivent...(Paul, excité)»_

Nous entendions déjà leurs grognements et le fracas des petits arbres qu' ils écrasaient sur leur passage...nous les attendions dans notre clairière...ils étaient là en face de nous...ils se jetèrent sur nous et nous bondîmes sur eux...La rage était en nous, la rage était en eux...

**POV BELLA**

Seth m' avait fait un bisou sur la joue de la part de Jacob m' avait-il dit. J' eus une drôle d' impression comme si c' était un baiser d' adieu. J' en frissonnai.

Je harcelais Seth pour que nous nous rapprochions des bois afin qu' il mute et qu' il me dise ce qu' il se passait. Il ne voulait pas mais finit par me céder. Nous approchâmes de la lisière de la forêt, un endroit où personne ne pouvait nous voir et Seth se transforma. Il grogna fort, je supposais à la vue des pensées des autres loups, il commença à tourner en rond aussi et à gratter le sol. Il gémit aussi ce qui ne me rassura pas.

«-Seth? Il se passe quelque chose n' est-ce pas? Lui demandais-je anxieuse.

Il grogna.

-Je veux y aller, Seth.

Il grogna à nouveau dans ma direction et me poussa du côté de La Push, avec sa tête.

-Seth, je t' en supplie, il faut que j' y aille! S' il arrive malheur à Jacob, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Le suppliais-je.

Il grogna encore mécontent de ce que je lui demandais. Il souffla. Lui aussi voulait aller donner un coup de main à la meute.

-Seth...s' il te plait...insistais-je.

Il hurla à la mort. Puis détala en direction des bois, il se retourna en me fixant dans les yeux. Je compris qu' il m' y emmenait aussi...

**POV JACOB**

Je voyais les pensées de Seth. Mais que faisait-il? Pourquoi je le voyais parcourir les bois? Pourquoi je voyais Bella avec lui? Est-ce que La Push avait été attaquée? Et mon père? Et Charlie? Qu' arrivait-il? Je me déconcentrais et je ne vis pas cette sangsue m' attraper par une patte et m' envoyer contre un arbre qui se cassa sous la force de l' impact et sous mon poids. Je m' ébrouais avant de repartir à l' attaque. J' entendais les couinements incessants de mes frères...nous n' allions pas tenir très longtemps encore si ça continuait. Ces tiques immondes étaient drôlement virulentes par rapport à celles à qui on avait déjà eu affaire. Quelques uns y passaient quand même car je reconnaissais le bruit métallique que faisait leur corps lorsqu' on les démembrait. Je sentais Léah faiblir devant son assaillant, je lui prêtai main-forte...on négocia cette sangsue et on repartit à l' attaque...

_«-Par deux les gars! Mettez-vous par deux pour les liquider! Leur entonnais-je._

Une nouvelle odeur me brûla le nez...c' était une odeur que je reconnaissais...les Cullen...

_-Les gars, les Cullen sont là, alors soyez sage, ils viennent nous aider. Précisais-je._

Paul grogna, évidemment.

_-Paul, ça suffit! Ils vont nous aider. On ne s' en sortira pas sans eux, sinon. Cria Sam._

Emmett se lança le premier dans la bataille suivit par Jasper...Alice était terrifiée mais ne se gêna pas pour soustraire un vampire...ça allait déjà beaucoup mieux, nous reprenions le moral...

**POV VICTORIA**

J' observais la scène, tapis dans l' ombre, cachée derrière les arbres. Les nouveau-nés étaient féroces et les loups étaient en difficultés...Riley menait sa troupe d' une main de maître...les Cullen arrivèrent ce qui me fit grogner...

Tout à coup, je sentis une odeur envoûtante...le parfum doucereux du sang humain...elle approchait...j' allais pouvoir me venger...

J' avais observer le loup couleur rouille...il était fort...il était empreint d' une belle majesté...je m' en délecterais d' autant plus quand je lui assènerais le coup de grâce...

Je la vis. Elle venait d' arriver sur le champ de bataille avec un autre loup, plus jeune à mon avis que les autres...je la vis mettre sa main devant la bouche pour étouffer son cri de terreur...je ricanais...Tous les protagonistes étaient réunis...je respirais un grand coup, même si pour moi cette chose était futile...et je me lançai dans la bataille...

**POV BELLA**

Nous arrivions près de l' endroit où se battait les loups, j' entendais un fracas énorme. Mon coeur s' emballa, j' avais peur de découvrir l' horreur, peur de découvrir les corps inertes de mes amis...je respirais fort...les derniers pas, les plus durs de toute ma vie, je les fis pour me retrouver dans cette clairière où un combat sanglant faisait rage. J' étouffais un cri de terreur en mettant ma main devant ma bouche. Je cherchais anxieusement Jacob du regard, je paniquais, je ne le voyais pas. Je vis les Cullen...mon coeur s' arrêta. Seth partit aussitôt aider les siens...

Je vis au loin une flamme rouge progresser dans ma direction...je savais à cette instant qui c' était...Victoria...

**POV JACOB**

Bordel! Seth était là et Bella aussi!

_«-Seth! Qu' est-ce que tu fous là, bordel? Tu devais rester à La Push avec Bella! Rageais-je._

_-C' est Bella qui voulait venir! Elle ne m' a pas laissé le choix, Jake! Elle s' inquiétait trop pour vous...pour toi. Me dit-il penaud._

_-Comment vais-je faire pour la protéger maintenant? Vociférais-je._

_Il ne me répondit pas. Evidemment!_

_-Files de là! Lui dis-je mécontent.»_

Il se rua sur les vampires, en attrapa un et le dégomma! Au moins, il servirait à quelque chose!

Je vis Bella au loin, elle était terrifiée, elle avait une main devant sa bouche et elle cherchait quelqu' un du regard...peut être moi...elle stoppa net lorsqu' elle aperçut Alice...je savais que ç' allait lui foutre un coup de voir les Cullen se battre à nos côtés.

Je n' étais plus concentré du tout...du coup, je me retrouvais à devoir lutter pour qu' une foutue sangsue veuille bien me lâcher...il voulait m' entourer de ses bras, je me laissai tomber sur le sol de tout mon poids pour l' écraser. Il desserra son étreinte par le fait, je me rétablis sur mes quatre pattes et lui fis face. Il me toisait sûr de lui...je voulus le charger mais quelque chose m' attira l' oeil...une couleur plutôt...une toison rouge...Victoria...elle venait d' entrer dans l' arène...elle observait quelqu' un...je tournais la tête dans la même direction qu' elle et je vis Bella...NON! Elle partit telle une comète suivant son chemin imperturbable sur l' endroit où elle allait s' écraser...De rage, le vampire qui me toisait de son air narquois, je l' étripai de fureur, il n' avait rien vu venir...Je me précipitais à la suite de Victoria. Je lui fis barrage avec mon corps au moment où elle sauta pour attraper Bella, je bondis aussi mais elle m' attrapa. Nous retombâmes sur le sol dans un bruit effrayant, elle m' accrochait toujours, elle me maintenait les côtes. Je me débattais pour lui faire lâcher prise. Elle resserrait son étreinte un peu plus fort à chaque fois que je bougeais. Elle me serrait si fort que je sentais mes os qui allaient céder un à un. Elle allait me broyer. J' entendis Bella...

**POV BELLA**

Victoria avait sauté sur moi mais Jacob bondit avant qu' elle ne m' atteigne. S' ensuivit une lutte sans merci. Mais Victoria prenait le dessus sur Jacob. Elle le maintenait fermement. J' entendis celui-ci couiner. J' avais peur à cet instant. Je sentais qu' elle allait le tuer, je paniquais...des larmes ruisselaient déjà sur mes joues...Elle resserrait son étreinte, j' entendais presque les os de mon protecteur se briser, j' en hurlais...

«-JACOB...NOOOOON!»

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Alors alors? Une bonne suite en vue n' est-ce pas?

Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous de très Bonnes Fêtes de fin d' année! Que le père Noël vous gâte et que la Nouvelle année vous amène tous vos souhaits...

PS: je ne posterais pas pendant les fêtes parce que je n' aurais pas à disposition mon PC à moins que... mais je suis plus que sceptique!

Bisous bisous et plein de bonheur pour ces Fêtes... ^^


	10. Chapter 8 L' instant de bonheur

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde... Tout dépend d' où vous vous situez!^^

Alors comme la semaine dernière j' avais un jour de retard et que j' ai dit que je ne posterais pas pendant les fêtes et que j' ai eu quelques story alert et fav ainsi que des reviews sympas, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien vous faire plaisir-après tout c' est Noël-en vous livrant dès aujourd' hui le chapitre huit!

Un grand merci encore à **Grazie** et **safyra33**, c' est vraiment très sympa les filles et je suis vraiment contente que cela vous plaise!

**Disclamer:** les perso sont à SM mais moi je les utilise pour réécrire mon histoire...

PS: en ce qui concerne la chanson de Johnny, je ne suis pas une grande fan mais cette chanson, ces paroles surtout c' était pil-poil ce que je voulais pour cet instant... Alors même si vous n' aimez pas le personnage, écoutez au moins cette song ci parce qu' elle est vraiment très belle!

Dans ce chapitre-moins long que le précédent-nous retrouvons Jake au prise avec Victoria, une Bella qui baisse les armes face à Jacob mais qui reprend au final bien vite ses mauvaises habitudes...

Bonne lecture...

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Chapitre 8: L' instant de bonheur**

(écouter «Tes yeux noirs» Indochine)

(«Le grand secret» Indo)

(«Je te promets» de Johnny Hallyday)

«J' étais heureux, si le bonheur consiste à vivre rapidement, à aimer de toutes ses forces, sans aucun sujet de repentir et sans espoir.»

«Chaque instant de la vie est un pas vers la mort.»

**POV BELLA **(«Tes yeux noirs» Indochine)

Jacob allait mourir si je ne réagissais pas. Ça n' étais pas ce que je voulais malgré tous ces derniers mois à le haïr, à le détester...je ne souhaitais pas qu' on me le prenne. Mais je paniquais, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je pleurais, je me sentais inutile, atrocement inutile dans ma peau d' humaine...Pourquoi n' étais-je pas aussi forte que mes protecteurs? J' aurais eu grand besoin à ce moment là, d' être une SuperWoman...Que pouvais-je faire à mon niveau? Une idée germa dans ma tête, Jacob et Billy m' avaient raconté des légendes Quileutes et l' une d' entre elle parlait de la troisième femme de Taha Aki, le Grand Chef Indien, celle-ci pour sauver son mari d' une mort certaine s' était poignardée afin que l' appel du sang dévie l' attention de l' ennemi et ça fonctionna parce que le Chef Indien put se retourner contre la femme de glace et la tuer.

Alors dans un moment de lucidité extrême, je cherchais quelque chose pour m' entailler...je m' étais jetée à terre et farfouillais le sol pour trouver ce dont j' avais besoin. Il fallait que je me dépêche car Jacob ne tiendrait plus longtemps, je l' entendais se débattre, couiner, sa respiration de loup était saccadée...Vite! Je trouvais un morceau de verre cassé et j' entrepris courageusement de me taillader le bras...Aïe! Ça faisait mal! Et j' hurlais le prénom de mon ennemi...

«-VICTORIA! Hurlais-je.»

Celle-ci me regarda un instant et respira l' odeur de mon sang qui dégoulinait le long de mon bras et de ma main...Elle retroussa ses babines sur ses petites dents de vampire pointues...

Je la fixais, elle me fixait...puis enfin, elle lâcha Jacob...je soupirai intérieurement puis elle se rua sur moi...mon sang goûtait sur le sol...j' aperçus Jacob se remettre sur ses pattes...et sans que je puisse comprendre alors que j' attendais que Victoria me saisisse pour m' achever, elle vacilla à mes pieds et se tordait déjà de douleur Seth lui avait sauté dessus et avait planté ses griffes dans son dos...elle se débattit et réussit à se relever. Elle faisait face maintenant à Seth, celui-ci grognait...Jacob vint se mettre entre moi et Victoria. Du coup, elle se retrouva encerclée...

**POV VICTORIA**

Merde! Je m' étais faite avoir! Bella s' était coupée le bras afin que son sang m' attire à elle. Ce qui marcha et je lâchais ce chien galeux sans m' en rendre vraiment compte, j' étais trop attirée par l' odeur exquise de son sang, je compris ce qu' avait pu ressentir mon James. Je venais de me faire avoir tout comme lui. Alors que je m' apprêtais à sauter sur elle, je sentis quelque chose dans mon dos qui me fit m' écraser au sol et une forte douleur se propagea en moi. Je me débattis et me propulsai sur mes jambes pour me rétablir debout faisant face à ce jeune loup que j' avais vu au côté de Bella. Il grognait mais ne me faisait pas peur. Malheureusement, j' avais oublié, quelques instants, que j' avais lâché le loup roux et je le sentis dans mon dos, il s' était mis en guise de protection entre Bella et moi.

J' étais encerclée. Si je faisais le moindre mouvement l' un des deux me sauterait dessus...

**POV JACOB**

Alors que je résistais tant bien que mal contre l' enlacement de Victoria et alors que je sentais mes os se disloquer sous la pression qu' exerçait cette foutue rouquine sur mes flancs. J' entendis Bella hurler mon prénom puis mes oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner signe que j' avais de plus en plus de mal à résister, ma respiration était saccadée...j' allais y passer...je pensais à Bella à cet instant...je pensais à combien je l' aimais et que je n' avais jamais eu l' occasion de le lui dire même si elle devait forcément s' en douter, elle ne savait pas à quel point elle était toute ma vie...Résiste, Jake, bon sang! Pour pouvoir un jour lui dire tout ça...Puis, tout d' un coup, je sentis l' odeur du sang, ce sang m' était familier...c' était celui de ma Bella...oh mon Dieu, non! Qu' arrivait-il? Puis, je l' entendis à nouveau hurler...mais cette fois-ci, elle hurlait le prénom de Victoria! Je sentis la buveuse de sang tressaillir et relâcher imperceptiblement la pression de ses bras autour de moi...enfin elle me lâcha...je retombais sur le sol...j' eus du mal à reprendre ma respiration. En un éclair, je vis Seth sauter sur Victoria l' arrêtant dans son élan, elle allait se jeter sur Bella...j' eus peur mais le môme s' était bien débrouillé, il l' a maintenait au sol. Mais celle-ci se débattait et elle réussit à se remettre sur ses deux pieds. Elle toisait Seth et moi, je pus faire barrage entre elle et Bella sans qu' elle ne s' en aperçoive...

**POV BELLA**

Un moment intense se dessinait sous mes yeux. La tension qui régnait à cet instant était à son comble. Chacun se toisait méthodiquement. Ne pouvant rien faire, j' attendais avec angoisse le moment où l' un d' entre eux donnerait l' assaut de cette terrible lutte. J' espérais seulement que mes deux amis ne seraient pas blessés. Le temps me parut s' écouler très lentement et je pus voir autour de moi le degré de sauvagerie qui s' étalait là sous mes yeux...je vis les Cullen entrain de se battre...Emmett avec beaucoup de force...Jasper avec une férocité que je ne lui connaissais pas...Alice avec toute sa malice...Carlisle domptait sa répugnance à éliminer ses semblables ou toute forme de vie humaine ou pas...Esmée heureusement, n' était pas là, certainement que Carlisle n' avait pas voulu qu' elle soit présente sachant qu' elle détestait la violence...Rosalie se battait, elle, avec grâce et avec un sang froid incroyable, ce qui ne m' étonnait pas...Je regardais les loups à présent, ils avaient du mal à contenir les assauts des nouveau-nés. Ceux-ci essayaient de les attraper pour les réduire en miettes, pour leur pulvériser les os...j' eus envie de vomir tellement ce que je voyais, m' étais insoutenable. Je revins sur mes deux loups qui me protégeaient de Victoria...

Seth chargea à ce moment là, j' étouffai un cri d' horreur...Victoria esquiva celui-ci en passant par au-dessus mais Jacob bondit en même temps et il l' attrapa au vol. Ils s' écrasèrent sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant...C' était Jake à présent qui avait le dessus, je vis dans les yeux de Victoria une sorte de panique mêlée à de la presque satisfaction, elle allait mourir et elle le savait...elle allait mourir sous les dents de mon protecteur, de mon loup...

**POV VICTORIA**

Les deux loups me toisaient avec un regard assassin...ils attendaient pour me bondir dessus...et moi je réfléchissais à une feinte pour m' en sortir sans trop de dégâts. Je les regardais droit dans les yeux, je vis beaucoup de hargne dans ceux du loup bicolore et lorsque je vrillai mon regard dans celui de l' énorme canidé qui protégeait Bella, je vis une détermination que je n' avais encore jamais vu dans un seul des regards des ennemis que j' avais déjà combattu. Je sus lequel me chargerait en premier, donc je n' étais pas étonné lorsque le jeune loup se jeta sur moi. Je pus esquiver son assaut en me jetant par dessus lui mais je n' eus pas le temps d' atterrir sur mes pieds que le loup roux m' attrapa avant que je ne touche le sol. Je sus que j' allais mourir à cet instant, je regardais cette fille à cause de qui mon amour avait été éliminé et à cause de qui j' allais probablement périr sous les coups de dents carnassiers de ce chien que je voulais tant tuer de mes propres mains et c' était lui qui allait m' ôter la vie vampirique que j' avais tant eu de mal à me construire jusqu' à ce que je rencontre James...James, mon amour que j' allais bientôt rejoindre en enfer...j' en fus presque heureuse car j' allais le retrouver...

**POV JACOB**

Je la tenais cette sangsue venimeuse! Entre mes crocs aiguisés comme des lames de rasoir, j' allais l' étriper! D' un coup de mâchoire ferme et décidé, je la coupai en deux, son corps fit un bruit métallique entre mes dents...j' en frissonnai de contentement...j' avais tué cette rouquine, cette buveuse de sang qui avait voulu intenter à la vie de la femme que j' aimais. J' entendis Bella retenir son souffle lorsqu' elle avait entendu ce bruit si significatif...et là, elle soupira légèrement soulagée...Seth termina de la démembrer et de l' amener sur le bûcher que les Cullen avait allumé pour faire disparaître les corps des morts-vivants que nous avions réussi à éliminer.

Je m' approchais de Bella, elle était terrifiée par tout ce qu' il l' entourait, par tout ce foutoir...je posais délicatement ma tête contre son torse et elle m' attrapa l' encolure et posa sa tête sur la mienne...cette étreinte dura un instant mais j' étais heureux...Je me retournai pour sonder la situation. Il restait quelques vampires encore à tuer mais je ne pouvais pas m' éloigner de Bella, il fallait que je la protège maintenant qu' elle était au plus gros de la bataille. Seulement, les miens avaient besoin de moi. Les Cullen s' en sortaient à priori très bien. Mais Sam était en difficultés, son adversaire avait l' air d' être féroce et dur à leurrer. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens ce qui fatiguait Sam à force d' essayer de l' attraper. Il fallait qu' on en finisse avec ce combat. Quil et Embry se débrouillaient bien apparemment. Jared et Paul, idem. Léah se battait contre une jeune vampire. Celle-ci l' agaçait et jouait avec ses nerfs ce que ne supportait pas Léah, je l' entendais vociférer comme un âne! Seth était parti lui aussi s' en mettre quelques uns sous la dent.

D' un seul coup, un vampire un peu plus téméraire voulu sauter sur Bella, je l' attrapais et le négociais en guise de biscuit apéro.

Léah n' avait pas réussi à butter sa vampire-ado. Ce qui l' enragea. Elle s' était enfuie...

**POV RILEY**

Je luttais...plutôt je m' amusais avec ce gros loup noir. Il grognait. Je l' agaçais. Je bougeais dans tous les sens pour le fatigué. Je l' aurais à l' usure puisque je n' arrivais pas à m' en emparer. Il était puissant mais il était lourd. Il finirait par lâcher prise et là, je le tuerais...

J' avais vu Victoria faire son entrée dans la clairière. Elle avait directement foncé sur sa proie que je supposais être cette fille qu' elle voulait tant faire souffrir. Son désir de vengeance était tel que je m' étais posé bon nombre de questions. Qu' avait bien pu faire la famille Cullen pour qu' elle soit si revancharde? Et pourquoi cette fille avait-elle autant d' importance à ses yeux? Elle avait toujours plus ou moins éludé la question? Mais je n' étais pas dingue, je savais qu' elle me cachait quelque chose. Cela dit peut être que je n' aurais jamais la réponse...

Les Cullen avaient fait leur apparition. C' était pas prévu. Victoria m' avait dit qu' ils ne lèveraient pas le petit doigt pour aider les loups car ils étaient des ennemis héréditaires de notre espèce...mais apparemment encore là, elle s' était trompée...les Cullen venaient en renfort des loups pour nous exterminer! Cette fille devait être protégée par le clan des vampires et c' était les chiens de l' enfer qui la protégeaient...tout était à l' envers...rien ne se déroulait comme prévu...

J' entendais les miens périr sous les coups de dents des canidés et sous les coups mortels de monstres de notre espèce...ce bruit métallique sifflait à mes oreilles et cette odeur...l' odeur puante des corps de vampires démembrés et mis au feu...Allions-nous perdre cette bataille? Non, il ne fallait pas...ma rage éclata...

**POV JANE**

Nous avions été alerté qu' à Seattle un vent de crimes inexpliqués s' était emparé de la ville...évidemment, nous savions que cela ne pouvait être que les nôtres pouvant faire autant de dégâts en si peu de temps. Alec, Démétri, Félix et moi avions été sur place pour voir si nous devions intervenir ou pas. Nous étions sur le territoire du clan de Carlisle et je trouvais cela drôle qu' ils ne soient encore pas intervenus. Ils savaient pourtant qu' ils se mettaient en danger si jamais ils ne faisaient rien pour que cette tuerie cesse. Ils risquaient simplement que nous nous en mêlions et que nous les exterminions avec ces nouveau-nés. J' en souris...Aro serait ravi...bien qu' il adora Carlisle, son clan était devenu végétarien ce que nous les Volturi ne comprenions pas très bien et de surcroît sa famille comptait quelques êtres avec de fabuleux pouvoir ce qui attirait mon maître. Il aimait les dons que certaine personne recelait au fond d' elle...Pourtant, il n' avait pas hésité une seule seconde lorsqu' il avait étêté un des membres de ce clan...

J' avais observer ces nouveau-nés avec beaucoup d' attention...ils avaient un chef apparemment...Il leur commandait d' être discret...mais ceux-ci n' avaient pas l' air de vouloir l' écouter. Normal! Les jeunes vampires étaient incontrôlables dans les premiers mois de leur existence...il aurait du le savoir. Malgré tout, il avait réussi à donner ses ordres et à ce que qu' ils fussent respectés. Les vampires s' étaient quelque peu calmés mais pour combien de temps...ils étaient assoiffés...

Il me fallait prendre une décision. Le problème étant que je ne savais pas pourquoi cette armée avait été créé et que j' étais curieuse de le savoir. Je laissais donc faire ce jeune chef et son armée de nouveau-nés mais je les surveillerais discrètement jusqu' à ce que je comprenne où tout ça allait terminer...

C' est comme ça que je me retrouvais là, dans les bois, aux abords d' une clairière à regarder des monstres de mon espèce se livrer une guerre sans merci, et de devoir lutter contre...des loups-garous! Je croyais qu' ils n' existaient plus. Je pensais que Caïus les avait fait exterminer jusqu' au dernier mais apparemment il en avait oublier quelque part! Ils étaient nombreux de surcroît. Il allait falloir que je lui en parle...

Je vis le jeune chef combattre contre un énorme loup noir...il avait l' air d' avoir le dessus...j' eus un rictus, il était doué...

Une étrange lueur rouge m' attira l' oeil. Une vampire aux cheveux rouge se dirigeait avec furie sur...une humaine? Tiens, tiens! Que faisait cette humaine au milieu de ce pugilat? Tout à coup, je percutais...probablement était-ce l' humaine pour qui ce magnifique vampire avait voulu mourir? C' était pour cela que les Cullen bataillaient avec les loups-garous...ils la protégeaient. La question s' imposa à moi. Devions-nous intervenir maintenant? Où rentrer à Volterra et en informer Aro? Félix voulait intervenir...il n' avait plus de cesse d' aller se battre...je le retins. Je préférais rentrer et montrer à Aro tout ce que nous avions vu...Nous tournâmes les talons après avoir vu cet énorme loup roux détruire avec férocité la vampire rouquine...

**POV JACOB**

Sam n' arrivait toujours pas à se débarrasser de son assaillant.

Emmett se battait comme un beau Diable et sauva in-extremis la peau de Paul, celui-ci le remercia du regard. Comme quoi rien n' était perdu pour que Paul s' adoucisse un peu! Jasper protégeait sa moitié qui pourtant se débrouillait très bien toute seule mais je comprenais qu' il la couve autant. Je faisais pareil avec Bella. C' était l' anarchie à cet instant, plus rien n' avait de sens...

Tout à coup, j' entendis Sam couiner...il venait de se faire attraper par ce vampire avec qui il bataillait depuis un moment...il se retournait dans tous les sens afin que cette sangsue lâche prise mais rien n' y fit...

_«-Seth! Hurlais-je._

Il fallait que j' aille l' aider ou ça se terminerait mal pour mon Alpha. Seth courait dans ma direction. Je renchéris.

_-Protège Bella! Je vais aider Sam. _

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre. Je partis aussitôt en direction de l' altercation mais j' étais à l' opposer. Je vis et j' entendis Léah hurler.

_-SAAAAMMM..._

Elle partait, elle aussi, dans une course folle pour sauver Sam. Elle arriva avant moi et sauta pour saisir la sangsue qui essayait de briser les os de Sam. J' hurlais à mon tour.

_-LEAH, NON..._

Trop tard, elle n' avait pas réussi à attraper le vampire mais elle lui avait fait lâcher Sam. Seulement, là, c' était elle qui se retrouvait prise dans l' étau vampirique...il cherchait à la mordre sachant que son venin pourrait la tuer dans les minutes qui suivaient...Sam cria.

_-LEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!»_

Il avait peur de la perdre. Il se rua sur la tique qui emprisonnait Léah. Je ne pouvais réagir tout se joua sous mes yeux en quelques secondes...Sam ayant dégagé Léah se retrouva pris au piège des bras de la sangsue et cette fois, j' entendis les os de Sam se disloquer sous la pression...j' arrivais mais trop tard, Sam était blessé et se tordait de douleur par terre, il allait reprendre forme humaine, il fallait que j' intervienne de suite. Cette pourriture après avoir essayer de liquider mon Alpha s' apprêtait à se faire la malle! Hors de question! J' allais le tuer...Je me mis à sa poursuite...une chose qu' il n' avait pas hérité de Victoria, c' était sa vitesse, je le rattrapais sans difficultés. Il se retourna d' un coup, quand il sentit que j' étais sur ses talons et j' arrivais à pleine vitesse. Malheureusement, il m' attrapa et m' envoya dans le décor. Je m' écrasais au sol...un peu sonné...je me relevai et lui fis face un instant qui parut une éternité...je le chargeai d' office...il esquiva mais s' accrocha à une de mes pattes...je m' écroulai parterre...il m' entailla le haut de la patte avant gauche...je gémis...Aïe! Ça faisait un mal de chien! Je ne devais pas avoir une petite coupure car je sentis l' odeur de mon sang et sa chaleur dégouliner le long de mon poil. Je guérissais extrêmement vite, faculté bien sympathique des gènes lupins, mais là, je sentais que ma plaie ne se refermerait pas comme ça! Je me relevai et m' ébrouai, je mis plein de sang partout, avant de repartir foutre une tannée à ce maudit vampire de malheur qui nous blessait les uns derrière les autres. Il s' était éloigné un tantinet, je supposai que l' odeur de mon sang lui piquait quelque peu la gorge! Il me faisait face et me toisait avec un vilain rictus...s' ensuivit une lutte acharnée...ma patte me faisait souffrir...il me faisait tourner en bourrique comme il avait essayer de le faire avec Sam ce qui avait marcher, d' ailleurs...sauf que moi, je n' étais pas Sam et que je ne répondais pas systématiquement à chaque feinte que celui-ci essayait de me faire avaler...je me concentrais fortement pour voir le moment où il allait vraiment m' attaquer...je respirais profondément...j' eus l' impression que toute la scène se déroulait au ralenti quand il me chargea l' ultime fois...je le laissais m' approcher dangereusement et au dernier moment j' esquivai et l' attrapai à la gorge...mes couteaux transpercèrent son cou...je lui arrachais littéralement la tête...celle-ci roula au sol et son corps retomba comme une loque...

**POV BELLA**

Tout se déroulait tellement vite que je ne voyais presque rien. Jacob avait tué Victoria sous mes yeux. Seth était parti se battre lui aussi. Jacob eut juste le temps de venir me rassurer qu' il partit je supposais à la rescousse de Sam qui paraissait en difficultés car le vampire qui lui faisait face venait d' essayer de lui briser les os mais Léah était intervenue mais c' était elle qui à présent risquait sa vie pour sauver Sam mais aussi pour sauver les siens, les Cullen et moi-même...j' étais terrifiée...j' espérais qu' il ne lui arriverait rien de mal. Sam s' était rétabli à nouveau et volait déjà au secours de Léah. Seth m' avait rejoint, il grogna...probablement qu' il avait peur lui aussi pour sa soeur, c' était normal. J' entendis Sam grogner de douleur...Oh mon Dieu! Le vampire venait de lui écraser le thorax. J' eus envie de hurler mais je me retins pour que personne ne se déconcentre, j' avais fait assez de boulette pour aujourd' hui en voulant absolument venir sur le champ de bataille. Je n' avais pas réfléchis, moi l' égoïste que j' étais, que je les mettais systématiquement en danger par ma seule présence!

Jacob fonça à la suite du vampire qui venait de broyer Sam. J' essayais de voir mais Seth me cachait une partie de la scène...je me remis à trembler fortement, ayant peur pour Jacob...je détestais cette situation, je détestais qu' il fusse obligé de se battre...pour moi...j' entendais un vacarme ahurissant...puis un couinement...je savais que c' était Jacob...Seth grognait furieusement. Il voulait aller aider mais il devait me surveiller. Je comprenais son désarroi...car moi non plus je ne pouvais rien faire...mon bras saignait toujours légèrement. Je crois que je m' étais bien entaillée pour le coup!

Seth avait retenu sa respiration, je retins la mienne aussi...que se passait-il? Je ne voyais rien, Seth m' empêchait de voir, je supposais qu' il ne voulait pas que j' assiste à cette scène mais ça me rendait dingue...j' essayais de bouger, de le contourner...mais il ne me laissa pas faire...j' angoissais...et si je ne revoyais jamais Jacob? Mes larmes remontèrent de ma gorge à mes yeux et se déversèrent toutes seules sans que j' eus pu les retenir...

Il fallait que je me reprenne. Sam s' était écroulé et était redevenu humain. Je tapotais le flanc de Seth et je lui montrais Sam étendu dans l' herbe fraîche de la clairière. Je lui fis signe que je voulais aller auprès de lui car là, il était une proie facile. Il acquiesça de ses yeux et nous nous dirigeâmes vers Sam. Une fois arrivés à sa hauteur, je me précipitais pour voir si l' Alpha était toujours en vie...Ouf! Il respirait mais devait être évanoui à cause de la douleur. J' enlevai ma chemise afin de cacher la nudité de Sam. Je me mis à genoux près de sa tête et je passais ma main sur son visage, il était bouillant c' était bon signe. Seth montait la garde et nous protégeait car Sam et moi à ce moment là étions en grand danger. Je n' osais pas le toucher d' avantage de peur de lui faire mal. Je vis Carlisle arriver rapidement sur nous. Il avait probablement entendu ou vu la scène.

«-Bella, tu vas bien? Me dit-il angoissé en voyant les filets de sang séché sur mon bras.

-Je vais bien Carlisle, ne vous inquiétez pas. C' est plutôt Sam qui a besoin de vous. Lui dis-je limite en l' implorant.

-Oui j' ai entendu. Sam a les os du thorax brisés. Me dit-il peu avenant.

-Est-ce qu' il va s' en sortir, Docteur? Lui demandais-je avec des sanglots qui perçaient dans ma voix.

-Normalement, il devrait s' en remettre. Il n' a pas d' organes transpercés. Ces gaillards sont très solides et ils ont un pouvoir de guérison incroyable. Il faut juste que je puisse l' évacuer pour le soigner.

Je soupirais lorsque Carlisle m' annonça que Sam s' en sortirait.

-Pour le moment, je crois que ça ne va pas être possible. Nos ennemis sont encore trop nombreux.

Je disais ça en même temps je regardais tout autour de nous. Tout le monde était au prise avec nos adversaires. Je cherchais à nouveau Jacob du regard. Je le vis. Il boitait. Il était blessé. Oh mon Dieu, non! Ce qui n' empêchait apparemment et absolument pas sa détermination à vouloir éliminer le vampire qu' il avait en face de lui. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard mais Carlisle me sortit de mes pensées.

-Bella? Je vais retourner combattre et je reviens soigner Sam au plus vite, d' accord? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Lui dis-je à nouveau angoissée de me retrouver seul avec Sam blessé.

-ça ira, Bella? Me dit-il comme s' il avait lu dans mes pensées.

-Oui, ça ira Carlisle! Faîtes attention à vous? Lui demandais-je.

Il ne me répondit pas mais me fit un signe de tête me signifiant que tout irait bien. Puis, il retourna se battre. Je restais là à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Sam revint à lui en gémissant, il devait avoir terriblement mal. Il avait du mal à respirer.

-Sam? Est-ce que tu m' entends?

Il gémit.

-Sam, Carlisle va venir te soigner mais il va falloir attendre pour t' évacuer. Ils sont encore entrain de combattre. Il faut que tu te calmes et que tu te tiennes tranquille. Seth est là avec nous. Lui dis-je en essayant d' être la plus rassurante possible.

Il voulut parler mais n' y arriva pas. Je sus ce qu' il voulait me demander.

-Léah va bien, Sam. Les autres aussi. Lui précisais-je.

Ça faisait moins la fille qui savait pour ses sentiments à l' égard de Léah. Celle-ci combattait toujours avec hargne.

J' entendis Jacob grogner un grand coup et à nouveau un gros bruit sourd et métallique se fit entendre dans l' air. Probablement qu' il venait d' éliminer le vampire contre lequel il luttait. Il continua sur sa lancée et alla dégommer quelques vampires rescapés qui essayaient de s' enfuir.

Bientôt, les bruits de bagarre se firent moins oppressantes, plus rare. Nos ennemis avaient mordu la poussière. J' en vis trois prendre la fuite. Une jeune adolescente aux cheveux longs et deux autres garçons, un peu plus vieux qu' elle, qui l' accompagnaient. Enfin, les combats cessèrent. J' attendis patiemment même si je bouillais de me lever pour hurler et de voir si tous mes amis étaient vivant.

Une partie de la meute arriva. Ils s' étaient déjà retransformés en homme. Seth partit juste après pour aller muter lui aussi. Ils se précipitèrent sur Sam. Carlisle arriva aussi s' agenouillant auprès de Sam.

-Il faut le transporter rapidement. Dit Carlisle à l' intention de la meute.

Paul grogna et voulut la ramener.

-La ferme, Paul! Entonnèrent plusieurs voix de la meute.

Celui-ci grommela puis se tut.

-On peut le ramener chez Emily. Dit Jared.

-Très bien. Et si vous me permettez de venir sur votre territoire, je pourrais le soigner correctement. Demanda Carlsile décidé.

Ils se regardèrent les uns après les autres. Personne n' osait prendre la décision. J' entendis soudain une voix familière qui me rassura de suite.

-Laissez-le venir avec vous et soigner Sam. Dit Jacob d' une voix ferme qui me rappela celle de l' Alpha.

Ils s' exécutèrent. Ils attrapèrent Sam et partirent en direction de La Push.

Jacob arriva près de moi. Il était blessé. Il avait une vilaine entaille à l' épaule gauche.

-Tu aurais du montrer ta blessure à Carlisle avant qu' il ne parte avec Sam.

-Sam en a plus besoin que moi. Je vais guérir rapidement. Me dit-il épuisé.

Je ne dis rien. Mais je me faisais du soucis pour Sam...pour lui.

-ça va, Bella? Me demanda-t-il parce qu' il avait probablement vu mon trouble.

-Maintenant ça va. Lui répondis-je.

-Je te raccompagne chez Charlie. Me dit-il.

-On ne rentre pas à La Push, nous aussi? Lui demandais-je.

-Non. Il faut qu' on dorme. Je suis épuisé et tu as besoin de te reposer aussi après toutes ces émotions. Charlie est à la réserve et on a besoin de calme.

-Mais...et Sam?

-On ne peut rien faire de plus. Les autres sont avec lui et le Docteur Croc va faire ce qu' il a faire. On verra plus tard.

J' affirmais de la tête. Alice vint à notre rencontre. Elle fit une grimace, dû certainement à l' odeur du sang de Jacob et celui-ci aussi grimaça.

-Vilaine plaie! Dit-elle en la pointant du doigt.

-Oui mais elle va se refermer vite fait. Répondit Jacob.

-ça va vous deux? Nous demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, merci Alice ça va! Et vous de votre côté? Lui dis-je.

-Tout va bien, rassures-toi! Me lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle renchérit.

-Et Sam?

-Il est entre de bonnes mains. Lui signifiais-je.

-Bien. Je vais rentrer. Il faut que j' aille rassurer Esmée maintenant. Nous déclara-t-elle.

-Embrasse-la pour moi, veux-tu? Lui demandais-je.

-Pas de problème, Bella. Elle sera tellement soulagée que tu n' aies rien! Dit Alice en soufflant pour se rassurer.

Je lui fis signe de la tête, juste un geste de gratitude. Il faudrait que j' aille les remercier. Ils m' avaient sauvé la vie aujourd' hui et aussi sauvé celle des loups. Elle renchérit.

-Prends soin de Jacob, Bella...me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d' oeil.

Je compris son allusion mais je la réfutais d' emblée.

-Merci Alice. Dit Jacob.

-De rien à charge de revanche, clébard! L' asticota-t-elle.»

Il lui sourit. Alice partit.

Jacob me prit dans ses bras malgré sa blessure. J' avais protesté mais il n' avait rien voulu savoir me prétextant que nous serions arrivés plus vite si j' obtempérais. Chose que je fis car je n' eus guère le choix...

**POV JACOB **_(écoutez «Je te pomets» de Johnny)_

Nous arrivâmes chez Charlie après une dernière bataille menée contre Mademoiselle Swan qui ne voulait pas se laisser porter par mes soins prétextant ma blessure de guerre qui, c' était vrai me faisait un mal de chien, c' était le cas de le dire! Elle commençait déjà à se réparer, je le sentais mais il lui aurait peut être fallu un petit coup de pouce. Bon, c' était pas grave, ça mettrait un peu plus de temps à guérir.

J' ouvris la porte d' entrée et je déposai Bella sur le canapé. Elle était tout aussi épuisée que moi. Mais elle ne resta pas longtemps en place. Je la vis monter les escaliers menant à l' étage de sa chambre.

«-Où vas-tu? Lui demandais-je.

-Je vais chercher de quoi nous soigner. Me répondit-elle.

Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec une trousse à pharmacie énorme.

-T' avais pas le modèle au dessus encore? Me moquais-je d' elle.

-Très drôle! Je dois te remercier pour ça! C' est grâce à toi si je possède tout cet attirail!

Je la regardais en la questionnant du regard. Elle renchérit.

-Nos ballades à moto! S' exclama-t-elle.

-Ah oui! Lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Elle était tellement maladroite que pas une sortie où elle n' échappait à une nouvelle blessure et le nombre de commotions passées sous silence à Charlie. C' était Bella dans toute sa splendeur et je regrettais ce temps où elle et moi rigolions sans se soucier du lendemain...avant que je ne devienne un loup...avant qu' elle ne me quitte pour aller rejoindre sa satanée sangsue...avant tout ça en fait...

J' étais assis sur l' accoudoir du divan. Elle décida de nettoyer ma plaie...je grimaçai...ça faisait mal.

-Arrêtes de faire ta chochotte! Me dit-elle.

-Ben tiens! Je voudrais bien t' y voir!

-C' est pas très beau...ta blessure...Jacob. Me dit-elle sérieusement.

-Elle va se refermer...ne t' inquiète pas!

Elle me banda l' épaule et le bras. Quand elle eut terminé, je pris soin de lui nettoyer son entaille qu' elle s' était faite volontairement pour me sauver.

-Tu n' aurais pas dû faire ça, tu sais! La grondais-je gentiment.

-Si je ne l' avais pas fait, elle t' aurait tué, Jacob! Me dit-elle déterminée.»

Je la regardais presque surpris par sa volonté de me garder en vie. Ma vision se troubla et j' eus envie de la prendre instantanément dans mes bras mais je me retins. Et comme si elle avait lu mes pensées, elle vrilla son regard chocolat dans le mien et de sa petite main fraîche, elle caressa ma joue...elle passa ses doigts sur mes quelques égratignures dues à la lutte acharnée que j' avais mené pour la sauver...elle toucha mes lèvres du bout des doigts et doucement elle descendit y déposer les siennes. A cet instant, mon coeur s' emballa...je la laissais faire ne voulant pas lui faire peur et ne voulant pas qu' elle s' arrêta...timidement, elle me goûta...non pas qu' elle ne l' avait jamais fait mais pas aussi tendrement...pourtant, je sentais que cette étreinte avait un petit côté désespéré...mon coeur, lui, cognait fort dans ma poitrine...il me résonnait dans les oreilles...on aurait presque pu le voir soulever mon poitrail...après des mois à vouloir ses lèvres, c' était elle qui m' embrassait... Elle appuya d' avantage son baiser, sa langue rencontra mes dents...je ne résistai pas longtemps et lui permis de venir se mêler à la mienne... Elle se rapprocha de moi, je lui tenais toujours le bras que j' étais entrain de lui soigner quelques instants plus tôt. Elle passa ses mains sur ma nuque et remonta dans mes cheveux afin de m' attirer à elle un peu plus. Je lâchais son bras et lui attrapai la taille pour la serrer fort contre mon corps...j' eus une décharge électrique en la sentant au plus près de moi. Ce baiser que j' avais senti si désespéré se changea en un baiser de feu...il devint fougueux, haletant...à cet instant, je me consumais pour elle...et je crois qu' elle brûlait pour moi aussi... Elle quitta mes lèvres pour descendre dans mon cou, toujours aussi fougueusement, elle me mordilla qu' en même temps, elle passait sa langue...je grognais de plaisir...elle remonta le long de ma mâchoire et reprit mes lèvres à l' assaut des siennes... Maintenant, je remontais ma main le long de son dos et je la passais dans ses cheveux que j' attrapais pour appuyer notre étreinte...je déconnectais...Lorsque nous arrêtions de nous embrasser, nous avions tous les deux du mal à reprendre notre souffle... Je ne cherchai pas plus longtemps et je lui enlevai son débardeur...et comme d' habitude, je m' émerveillais devant sa magnifique petite poitrine...je n' en avais pas besoin de plus pour avoir envie d' elle comme un dingue... Je la picorai de baisers, elle respirait fort...Je l' attrapai par les cuisses, ses jambes se lièrent de suite autour de ma taille alors que je me levais...direction, sa chambre! Je la dévorais de baisers chauds et de jeux de langues sensuels tout en montant les marches de l' escalier...si je m' étais écouté, j' aurais fait une halte sexuelle dans ses mêmes escaliers...mais je voulais pour une fois, une étreinte de douceur plutôt qu' une étreinte bestiale... J' ouvris la porte de son sanctuaire, la tenant toujours fermement dans mes bras, je fermai cette même porte du pied. Je nous basculais sur son lit prenant bien soin de ne pas l' écraser de mon poids de mammouth! Et je partis à l' aventure de son corps...me relevant quelques instants pour lui déboutonner et lui enlever son jean...barrage insatisfaisant pour ma bouche, mes lèvres et le restant de mon corps...j' emmenai avec lui son boxer...encore une fois nue devant moi, je la contemplais avec délice qui dû se voir sur mon visage car elle rougit...j' étais littéralement amoureux d' elle à en crever...alors doucement, j' allais à la rencontre de sa peau qui dégageait un parfum qui me retournait la tête...un parfum de fleur sauvage que je ne sentais que dans mes bois quand je les parcourais en loup...un parfum vanillé, le gel douche peut être...un parfum que je reconnaissais trop bien, un parfum de sexe mêlé à de l' excitation...parfum qui me rendait on ne peut plus fou...je la désirait tellement que j' en avais mal dans tous mon corps, mon âme me brûlait...elle seule pouvait me tuer... Je goûtais son antre de ma langue...elle se cambra...et gémit...je me délectais de ce trésor...j' accélérai mes actes, la titillant d' avantage mais m' arrêtai avant qu' elle ne vienne...pas maintenant... Je remontais tout en embrassant chaque partie de sa peau afin d' y laisser mon empreinte que je voulais indélébile si cela fusse possible... Elle haletait...j' arrivais dans son cou...puis sa mâchoire...enfin, je pris sa bouche, forçant le passage jusqu' à sa langue... Elle me caressa le dos de ses doigts tout gelés...j' eus une avalanche de frissons... Alors que je ne m' y attendais pas, elle nous bascula. Je me retrouvais en dessous et elle sur moi...ce qui n' était pas pour me déplaire...elle m' embrassait toujours avec une telle fougue que je me demandais si ça n' était pas pour se rassurer que nous étions bel et bien en vie tous les deux... Elle lâcha ma bouche et partit explorer mon corps...ma respiration était saccadée sous ses baisers brûlants...

**POV BELLA**

J' étais nue au dessus de Jacob et peut être pour la première fois, je n' avais pas honte de ce que je m' apprêtais à faire. J' allais unir mon corps au sien parce que je le désirais plus que tout à cet instant. J' avais eu si peur de le perdre aujourd' hui, si peur de ne plus jamais le revoir, si peur de ne plus jamais sentir ses bras autour de moi, si peur qu' il ne puisse plus m' étreindre de la façon dont il le faisait, si peur de ne plus jamais le sentir en moi... Qu' est-ce qu' il m' arrivait? Cette peur avait été plus forte que tout. Il m' avait sauvé la vie en risquant la sienne...il avait failli mourir pour moi... Je l' en remerciais en me donnant à lui corps et...âmes... Etait-ce possible? Allais-je réellement lui donner mon âme à cet instant précis? Allais-je lui donner ce que je refusais de lui offrir depuis des mois parce que je pensais qu' elle appartenait à Edward? A vrai dire, je ne savais quoi en penser, j' étais perdue, à la fois, dans les affres de ma souffrance et à la fois dans les affres de mon coeur qui demandait réparation auprès d' un homme que je savais m' aimer plus fort que tout mais dont j' avais du mal à accepter cet amour bien trop puissant pour moi. En fait, j' avais peur...peur de me réveiller un jour et qu' il ne soit plus là, tout comme Edward m' avait abandonné, j' avais peur qu' il me laisse seul lui aussi un jour...

Je parcourais le corps de Jacob de baisers, il était magnifique...il était sculpté à la perfection et son teint mat faisait ressortir ses muscles saillants... Pourquoi ne m' étais-je jamais rendu compte que mon ami était d' une pareille beauté? En le réalisant, j' en eus le souffle coupé...en fait, il était aussi beau que mon amour au teint d' albâtre, d' une façon différente parce qu' il était exactement son contraire...et moi et mes oeillères n' y avions pas prêté attention ou parce que je n' avais probablement pas voulu le voir comme tel.

Je continuais mon inspection...ma bouche et ma langue trainaient voluptueusement sur son corps, le goûtant, chaque partie de sa peau tout comme il l' avait fait pour moi...sa respiration était plus que saccadée...je voulais lui donner autant de plaisir qu' il avait pu m' en procurer lors de nos échanges même bestiales eussent-ils été. C' est ainsi que je me retrouvai à la ceinture de son short bloquant le passage à ma bouche...je me redressai et tout en regardant Jake dans les yeux, je déboutonnai son vêtement et le lui retirai...il n' avait pas de sous-vêtement...plus pratique pour muter rapidement en loup en déduis-je...sans me poser de question, je descendis goûter de ma langue son sexe parfaitement érigé...il gémit fortement...ça devait lui faire beaucoup d' effet...j' étais encore novice dans ce genre d' expérience mais j' y mis toute mon ardeur...je devais pas si mal me débrouiller que ça parce qu' il haletait fort, gémissait...et tremblait...

**POV JACOB**

J' atteignais...le paradis...ma Bella m' envoyait dans un monde parfait... Je l' arrêtai dans son jeu parce que sinon je n' arriverais plus à me contrôler bien longtemps et il était hors de question que je vienne maintenant. Avec beaucoup de volonté, je me redressai, j' étais à présent assis sur son lit. Elle se releva et je l' attrapais pour la serrer contre moi et je posais ma tête un instant contre son ventre. Je sentis ses mains passer dans mes cheveux et je relevais ma tête afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux...elle me sourit...je fondis...alors je me levai toujours en la maintenant, je la soulevais donc en même temps et la posai délicatement sur son lit...elle me laissa le passage entre ses jambes, je m' y calai... Je plantai mon regard au plus profond du sien essayant de lire en elle, et je lui caressai la joue...je lui déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qui m' appelaient à la tentation...

«-Est-ce que c' est ce que tu veux, Bella? Lui demandais-je dans un souffle.

-Oui, c' est ce que je veux Jake. Je te veux maintenant. J' ai tellement eu peur de te perdre...me dit-elle la voix enraillée par probablement une montée de larmes.

Elle m' avait appelé «Jake» ça faisait des mois qu' elle ne m' avait pas appeler comme ça! Alors je sus au plus profond de moi que j' avais réussi, j' avais gagné. Elle m' aimait à nouveau. Je l' embrassai encore une fois d' un petit baiser presque chaste... Puis je m' emparai d' elle, j' entrai dans son intimité sans jamais quitter son regard et elle ne détacha pas le sien non plus... Dans un mouvement qui se voulait lent et très doux, je la pénétrais sans relâche... Elle était dans mes bras et nous faisions l' amour...nous...pas seulement moi mais «nous»... J' accélérai le mouvement en cadence avec ses coups de reins...je remontais ses jambes l' une après l' autre jusqu' à ma taille parce que je voulais aller au plus profond d' elle...elle gémissait de plaisir et se cambra d' avantage ce qui me laissait accès à une plus grande jouissance pour nous deux...j' accélérai encore et encore...je sentis les frissons dégringoler le long de ma colonne signe que je ne l' allais pas tarder...

-Viens, Bella...lui dis-je en haletant de désir.

Et comme si elle avait attendu que je le lui demande, elle se lâcha...je la sentis se resserrer et tous les deux atteignîmes le nirvana (plus fort que «Smell like teen spirit») dans un cri de plaisir extrême...

Nous redescendîmes du septième ciel, haletant et en sueur...je l' embrassai tendrement et la regardai amoureusement...

-Je t' aime...Bella...lui lâchais-je comme ça parce que c' était on ne peut plus vrai.»

Elle ne me répondit pas et détourna son regard du mien. J' eus un pincement au coeur mais je savais qu' à partir de cet instant, jamais je ne baisserais les bras pour la reconquérir parce que j' avais compris qu' elle m' aimait, elle aussi, bien plus fort que ce qu' elle voulait bien me montrer. J' étais toujours sur elle et en elle...je lui avais encore une fois laisser une partie de mon âme, de moi en elle... Je me retirais de mon endroit préféré et me basculais sur le côté...elle vint automatiquement se caler dans le creux de mes bras m' enserrant la taille de toutes ses forces avec ses bras et passa une de ses jambes autour de moi...comme si elle voulait que je lui appartienne...en fait, je lui appartenais déjà...j' étais sien et je voulais qu' elle soit mienne...mais ce n' était pas encore gagné...je soupirai d' aise et n' eus pas grand mal à m' endormir dans les bras de la femme que j' aimais...

**POV JANE**

Je ne savais pas comment cette bataille s' était terminé. Mais je pressentais que ça n' avait pas été une réussite pour le camp de l' armée de la mort. Nous étions repartis de cette clairière alors que ce loup m' était en pièce la vampire à la chevelure rouge...Mmmmm...il était féroce et je me voyais déjà bien le provoquer en duel...mais tout vient à point qui sait attendre...comme on dit. Il fallait de toute façon que j' en parle avec Caïus et avec Aro, j' attendrais leur aval... Je patienterais en envoyant Démétri surveiller Bella car elle m' intriguais, je voulais savoir pourquoi ce si beau vampire s' était donné la mort pour elle. Qu' avait-elle de si particulier qu' il en vain à se supprimer? Et ce loup...quel était le rapport avec les Cullen et Bella? Lui aussi m' intriguais plus que de raison...

**POV BILLY**

La meute avait ramené Sam bien esquinté. Il avait les os du thorax complètement broyé. Le Docteur Cullen avait suivi pour le soigner. J' avais tiqué un instant mais pour le bien de Sam, je le laissai faire. Jake n' était pas rentré avec eux, j' avais eu un frisson de doute...non...mon fils était vivant, je le sentais. Seth me confirma-après que je lui passai un savon pour avoir accompagner Bella jusque sur le champ de bataille-qu' il était avec elle chez Charlie. Je soupirais. Mon fils n' allait pas rentrer de sitôt.

Je vis la douleur, dans les yeux d' Emily, de voir Sam dans cet état. Elle ne dit rien, elle était très forte. Mais elle était terriblement inquiète ce que je comprenais même si je savais que Sam s' en sortirait. Et elle aussi.

Le vampire de Docteur remettait les os de Sam en place et lui administra un dose de cheval de morphine. Lorsque le Doc sortit, je lui tendis la main et le remercia même si je me battais contre moi-même, contre mes émotions, contre ma répulsion envers mon ennemi qui finalement s' avérait être un allié des plus important, du moins aujourd' hui pour la meute, ç' avait été le cas. Il me serra la main à son tour et me fit un signe de tête qu' il acceptait mes remerciements.

Léah était dans son coin. Elle était inquiète et paniquée pour son Alpha mais pas seulement parce qu' il était son chef simplement parce que Léah aimait toujours Sam. C' était malheureux pour elle mais Sam était promis à Emily et ça ne sera jamais plus autrement. Je la plaignais de toutes mes forces et j' espérais au fond de moi que Jake ne vivrait jamais ça avec Bella. Il fallait qu' elle ouvre les yeux. Que Bella voit en elle et qu' elle finisse par accepter l' amour de mon fils...

**POV BREE**

Je m' étais enfuis après avoir lutté contre une louve des plus farouche. Elle allait me tuer mais je me débattis du mieux que je pouvais. Ensuite, je m' enfuis...à toutes jambes avec deux types de cette armée qui avait été décimée sous nos yeux. Nous n' avions pas voulu nous aussi y passer c' est pourquoi nous nous retrouvions là, à nouveau, à Seattle, tous les trois... J' éprouvais une grande nervosité. Riley avait été réduit en pièce par ce monstre de chien. Ç' avait été une surprise que de combattre contre des loups. Personne ne nous avait averti. Riley me manquait. Il était si prévenant avec moi. Qu' allais-je devenir maintenant qu' il n' était plus là pour me guider?

**POV BELLA** («Le grand secret» Indochine)

Je cauchemardais que Victoria était toujours vivante, que Jake n' avait pas réussi à la tuer... Je courais dans les bois de La Push en hurlant...mais le son ne voulait pas sortir de ma bouche... Je voyais Jake en loup au loin et je voulais lui hurler de partir...je ne voulais pas qu' il se batte avec Victoria...je préférais qu' elle me tue plutôt qu' elle ne lui fasse du mal...seulement je n' avais plus de voix...il ne m' entendait donc pas...il sauta sur Victoria mais celle-ci l' attrapa et avant même que je ne puisse réagir elle lui brisa les os devant moi...Jake s' écroula à mes pieds, il gisait mort...je me mis à sangloter et Victoria me toisa avec un rictus collé aux lèvres puis elle plongea sur moi et me vida de mon sang...je me sentis glisser dans les limbes du néant sans même avoir pu dire un mot... Je me réveillais en sursaut. Une chaleur étouffante émanait de mon lit...je repris mes esprits...il faisait nuit et la pièce n' était guère éclairée...je sentais un corps chaud contre le mien...celui de Jake...j' avais oubié...je me resserrais contre lui...il me rassurait à cet instant...j' écoutais sa respiration lente et lourde à la fois...il était vivant...et moi aussi...je soupirais...et me rendormis dans ces bras chauds et puissants au son de sa respiration qui me berçait...

**POV JACOB**

Je me réveillais à la lueur du jour. Un sourire pointa sur mon visage. Je sentais son odeur. Elle était toujours dans mes bras, bien calée et au chaud. J' étais le plus heureux du monde. J' avais passé la nuit avec la femme que j' aimais et après lui avoir fait l' amour de la plus douce des façons. Je l' écoutais respirer, je l' entendrais à peine si je n' avais pas eu des oreilles de loup. Elle paraissait sereine... Je restai là à l' écouter et à la contempler pendant des heures...rien de plus ne suffisait à ma vie...

Elle bougea. Elle allait bientôt ouvrir ses magnifiques prunelles chocolatées. J' attendais avec impatience. Ça y est! Je voyais ses splendides yeux. Elle me scruta un moment puis baissa son regard. Elle se leva sans même m' adresser ni baiser de bonjour, ni un mot. Elle n' était pas du matin, en conclus-je. Elle était nue, de dos à moi et était à sa penderie. Il ne m' en fallut guère plus pour avoir envie d' elle. Elle attrapa son peignoir et sans me regarder, elle sortit de la chambre et alla à la salle de bain. J' entendis l' eau de la douche couler. Je rêvais de la rejoindre mais n' en fis rien, je ne voulais pas la brusquer et perdre toutes mes chances. Je me levai à mon tour et me rhabillai rapidement...record battu...oui ok! J' avais juste un short à enfiler...

Je descendis à la cuisine pour préparer le café. Une tasse pour Bella et une tasse pour moi. Ça me faisait tout drôle, j' avais l' impression d' être dans un rêve... Elle descendit me rejoindre et ne pipa toujours mot. Elle but son café. Je bus le mien tout en l' observant. Elle me tournait le dos.

«-Il faut que je rentre à La Push pour prendre des nouvelles de Sam et rassurer mon père. Lui dis-je calmement.

-D' accord. Me dit-elle sans se retourner.

Là, j' angoissais. Une boule était entrain de se former dans mon ventre et menaçait de remonter dans ma gorge.

-Est-ce que...tu veux...que...je revienne...ce soir? Lui demandais-je timidement.

J' avais peur déjà de la réponse. Elle soupira. La boule remonta dans ma gorge. Je sentis qu' elle allait encore me pulvériser le coeur de parole.

-Jake...je...

Elle se tortillait les doigts là, j' en étais sûre. Elle me fit face.

-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes ce soir. Me dit-elle en baissant le regard.

Je ne parlai pas. Elle avait autre chose à me dire, je le savais.

-Je ne veux pas que notre relation aille plus loin, Jake. M' asséna-t-elle.

Mon coeur eut un raté.

-Je crois que c' est trop tard pour ça, Bella! Lui dis-je calmement.

-Cette...nuit...ça n était que pour te remercier de m' avoir protégée et sauvée, Jake.

Je sentais la colère me monter au nez. Elle était vraiment de mauvaise foi quand elle s' y mettait.

-C' est faux, Bella et tu le sais aussi bien que moi! Tu te mens à toi-même. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi sauf que tu as peur de les regarder en face, Bella! Pour je ne sais quelle raison tu as peur! Mais tu sais quoi, je ne renoncerais pas! Pas cette fois, Bella! Je ne laisserais pas tomber!

Je rugissais de rage. Elle me piétinait le coeur encore une fois sauf que désormais je savais que ce qu' elle éprouvait pour moi était tout autre que de la condescendance! Elle m' avait aimé cette nuit et ça j' aurais pu parier mon âme avec le Diable! Je continuai.

-Bella! Je vais passer cette porte pour rentrer chez moi à la réserve m' enquérir des nouvelles de Sam, mais je ne baisserais pas les bras que tu le veuilles ou non!»

Je me dirigeais vers l' entrée et je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de répondre. J' ouvris cette foutue porte, la passais et la claquais à en faire trembler les murs. Je la laissais, seule, ruminer mes paroles...

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Voilà vous me direz, hein...

Joyeux Noël à tous mes lecteurs...

Et rendez-vous en Janvier 2012...

Bisous Bisous...


	11. Chapter 9 Don de loup Partie 1

**Disclamer:** Les personnages sont à SM mais moi je les lui emprunte pour m' amuser un peu dans mon histoire... ;))

Alors bonjour tout le monde, c' est avec le plus grand bonheur que je vous retrouve et que je vous souhaite une très Bonne Nouvelle Année avec tout ce que vous désirez tout au long de celle-ci. Espérant qu' elle vous amène joie, santé et argent et beaucoup d' autres choses!

Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs/lectrices pour les alert et fav' ça me fait plaiz'! Merci aussi à **Grazie**, **xdelenax**, **yinbuffy, safyra33, smilepika** pour vos reviews les filles! J' adore!^^

**xdelenax:** effectivement ma Bella est une garce! ;))

**yinbuffy:** contente de te sortir de ton train-train pas très joyeux! J' espère que tu aimeras la suite. :)

**Safyra33: **Tant mieux si tu aimes certains chapitres plus que d' autres, je dirais que c' est normal! Moi aussi quand je les écris, des fois j' les trouve pas mal, d' autres fois, j' aime pas ce que j' ai écrit! ^^

**Smilepika:** la suite c' est maintenant!^^

Dans ce chap en deux partie, nous retrouvons une Bella qui a encore fait des siennes avec Jake! Décidément, elle doit aimer lui faire du mal!

Un rapprochement Leah/Jacob! Ben oui ils sont tellement similaires ces deux-là! J' ai jamais compris pourquoi SM ne les avait pas mis ensemble mais bon... :p

Pleins de choses se passent au final dans ce chap, et de gros tournants pour nos deux héros... je vous laisse découvrir tout ça en espérant que ça vous plaira encore... :)

Bonne lecture...

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Chapitre 9: Don de loup**

(écouter «Tous les cris, les S.O.S» Balavoine)

(écoutez «Don' t leave me now» de Supertramp)

(écouter «Together» The Kin)

«Soit comme un loup blessé qui se tait pour mourir, et qui mord le couteau de sa gueule qui saigne»

«Aimer, c' est donner à autrui, par une sorte de pouvoir créateur, une existence supérieure; être aimer, c' est la recevoir»

**POV JACOB**

J' étais donc partis de chez Bella en claquant la porte fortement. Comment pouvait-elle me dire des choses pareilles après ce que nous avions vécu? Après qu' elle se soit donner à moi comme elle l' avait fait cette nuit. Après qu' elle m' ait sauvé. Après qu' elle ait dormi dans mes bras... Tout ça n' avait aucun sens avec sa réaction de ce matin. J' étais vraiment énervé et vexé. Elle faisait un minuscule pas vers moi et quelques heures après, elle en faisait trois gros en arrière. Je savais ce qui la tracassait, je savais qu' elle avait peur et je savais qu' elle ne démordrait pas de ses sentiments pour Edward comme ça. Pourtant, il fallait que j' essaie. Il fallait que je lui montre qu' elle se trompait sur ses sentiments, il fallait que je la pousse à voir clair en elle. Il était hors de question après ce qu' il s' était passé cette nuit qu' elle ne me rejette à nouveau, je ne l' aurais pas supporté. C' est furieux à l' orée du bois à côté de chez Bella que je laissais exploser mon autre moi à en mettre en morceaux mes vêtements...

**POV BELLA**

Pour le énième fois, j' avais fait du mal à Jacob. Je me serais foutue des claques tellement cela me dépassait. Je ne voulais pas qu' il souffre et pourtant je ne faisais que ça. Je le torturais à petite goutte d' acide. J' étais ignoble étant bien consciente en plus des sentiments qu' il éprouvait pour moi et qu' il m' avait confirmé cette nuit...cette nuit qui avait été si magique...cette nuit où je m' étais sentie entière dans ses bras... Mes larmes roulaient le long de mes joues ne pouvant les retenir d' avantage, je m' écroulai sur le sol de ma cuisine, me recroquevillant afin de ne plus avoir mal. Mes plaies purulentes se rouvraient, Edward refaisant surface par la même alors qu' une autre douleur faisait son apparition et cette douleur s' appelait «Jake». Je me serais fustigée moi-même si j' avais pu...

**POV JACOB**

Je courais sous ma forme lupine afin de rejoindre La Push au plus vite. Les arbres filaient sur les côtés à une vitesse incroyable. Je plantais mes griffes dans la terre meuble afin de me propulser le plus loin possible. Je ne voulais plus réfléchir juste courir. J' avais mal ma patte blessée, l' entaille n' était toujours pas refermée et je crois qu' elle s' était légèrement rouverte. Mais je fonçais, beaucoup trop énervé, beaucoup trop blessé moralement pour n' en faire cas. J' arrivais aux alentours de La Push et j' entendis Quil et Embry, ils avaient muté et faisaient une ronde juste pour s' assurer que tout allait bien.

_«-Désolé pour toi, mec. (Quil)_

_-Elle finira par ouvrir les yeux. (Embry)_

Evidemment, ils étaient déjà au courant de la situation et ça me gonflait à force! Je leur en aurais parlé tôt ou tard mais j' avais horreur d' être cueillis à chaud! C' est en maugréant que je répondis.

_-Ouais. J' ai pas envie d' en parler les gars alors foutez-moi la paix avec ça! Dis-je sur le ton de l' agacement._

_-Ok, Jake, mais on est là pour toi si tu as besoin. (Quil)_

_-Ouais, je sais..._

Fin de la discussion sur mes problèmes de coeur avec Bella.

_-Comment va Sam? Demandai-je légèrement anxieux._

_-Il va s' en sortir mais il a eu beaucoup de casse. Il va mettre un moment à s' en remettre. (Embry)_

_-Ok. Comment va la meute dans l' ensemble?_

_-Tout le monde est sain et sauf, Jake._

_-Et Léah?_

_-Léah a flippé grave en voyant Sam dans cet état mais elle est un peu plus rassurée maintenant. Le seul problème c' est que...enfin tu connais le problème... (Quil)» _

Oui. Je le connaissais trop bien le problème. Léah était tout comme moi amoureuse de quelqu' un qui ne lui rendait pas cet amour mais contrairement à moi c' était que sa situation à elle n' était pas réversible, elle n' aurait plus jamais Sam alors que moi je pouvais encore espérer que Bella soit un jour ma moitié. Je la plaignais malgré tout, même si elle nous faisait subir parfois le fait qu' elle était aigrie par cette situation. Du coup, je réalisais que mon problème était bien moins lourd que le sien. J' avais senti que Bella m' aimait après tout si elle n' avait pas de sentiments pour moi, je n' aurais jamais été son premier, elle ne m' aurait pas laissé la toucher. Je rentrais à la réserve quelque peu soulagé ou presque, un peu moins en colère en tout cas. Je me dirigeais chez moi voir mon père après m' être retransformé en homme. Je rentrais dans ma maison et me dirigeais déjà dans ma chambre avant toute chose me chercher un short parce que j' étais à poil!

Mon père n' était pas là, probablement chez Emily à veiller sur Sam. Je partis donc en direction de la maisonnette. Effectivement, mon père était là avec le reste de la meute. J' entrais Emily vint me prendre dans ses bras certainement pour me remercier et parce que là, elle était rassurer que tous les loups se portaient bien. J' allais étreindre mon père.

«-Salut Papa. Lui dis-je.

-Salut mon fils. Ça va? Me dit-il son regard en direction de ma blessure qui suintait le sang.

-ça va Papa, c' est pas grave, elle va se refermer mais il faut que j' arrête de me transformer pendant que ça cicatrise. Lui répondis-je en ne le fixant pas dans les yeux sachant qu' il lisait en moi comme dans un livre. Je ne voulais pas qu' il se rende compte de mon agacement.

-Je peux monter voir Sam. Demandai-je à Emily.

-Bien sûr. Me répondit celle-ci.

J' allais donc dans la chambre où mon Alpha était allongé. J' entrais doucement, il ne dormait pas.

-Entre. Me dit-il.

-ça va Sam?

-ça va, Jake. Le Docteur Cullen a fait des miracles. Me dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

-J' vois ça! Lui dis-je en souriant.

Il était bandé de partout. Enfin, le torse et les épaules.

-Merci, Jake. Me dit-il avec un air des plus touché.

-J' ai rien fait, Sam. C' est Léah qui t' as sauvé. Lui dis-je gêné.

-Je sais mais tu as tué cette saloperie de sangsue! Ria-t-il un coup.

-Ouais, j' l' ai bien éclaté! Riais-je avec lui.

-Le Doc t' as dit pour combien de temps tu en avais? Le questionnai-je.

-Ouais, plus ou moins, j' en ai pour une paire de semaines apparemment. Je vais pas pouvoir muter de sitôt. Tu vas devoir prendre soin de la meute à ma place, Jacob. Me dit-il sérieusement.

-Sam! Tu vas te remettre très vite, je n' aurais pas besoin de te remplacer dans quoi que ce soit et je pense qu' on va être tranquille pendant un moment maintenant.

Je ne voulais surtout pas avoir les responsabilités de Sam. C' était bien trop pesant et j' avais d' autres chats à fouetter en ce moment.

-Jake! Tu es mon bras droit pour le moment, tu me remplaceras! Me dit-il sèchement.

-Sam! Tu peux demander à Jared ou à Paul de le faire, ils en sont tout autant capable que moi. Protestai-je.

-Non! C' est à toi que je le demande, Jake! Alors ou tu m' écoutes ou je t' y oblige par l' ordre de l' Alpha. Me précisa-t-il.

Il ne me laissait pas le choix et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il insistait autant. Après tout, n' importe lequel d' entre nous pouvions veiller la meute en suivant les ordres de Sam. Ça me perturbait mais j' y étais obligé.

-Ok. Finis-je par dire en soupirant.

-C' est pour ton bien, crois-moi, Jake. Me dit celui-ci.»

Il m' intriguait. Pourquoi remplacer Sam à la tête de la meute pouvait être pour mon bien? Je ne comprenais rien à ses insinuations. Certes, j étais l' Alpha légitime mais Sam était encore vivant donc je ne voyais pas l' intérêt de cette demande et je n' avais pas l' intention de prendre sa place. J' en parlerais à mon père, lui saurait m' expliquer.

Je pris congé de Sam et retournai dans la salle commune. Mon père était encore là. Je le regardais avec un air troublé probablement parce qu' il posa un regard interrogateur sur moi. Je secouais la tête négativement lui faisant comprendre qu' on en reparlerait plus tard. Il me fit signe en acquiesçant.

**POV BILLY**

Mon fils était enfin rentré. Quand il arriva chez Emily, je vis tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il évita de me regarder, chose qu' il faisait lorsqu' il ne voulait pas montrer qu' il était perturbé, quand il cachait ses sentiments mais je connaissais mon fils mieux que lui-même. Bella avait du encore le rouler dans la farine! Cette petite allait finir par avoir sa peau. Ça m' inquiétait de plus en plus, même si je savais qu' ils étaient fait l' un pour l' autre, Bella était une vraie peste avec lui. Elle avait beau être la fille de mon meilleur ami mais des fois, j' aurais bien eu envie de la secouer un peu pour la faire réagir.

Ensuite, Jake après être aller voir Sam, était revenu dans la pièce principal complètement troublé. Le chef de la meute lui avait probablement dit quelque chose d' important qui avait retourné légèrement Jake. J' espérais qu' il m' en parlerait.

Nous retournâmes chez nous. Jacob ne m' eut dit mot de tout le chemin jusqu' à la maison. Une fois rentré, je m' occupais à faire notre repas, Jacob partit prendre sa douche.

**POV JACOB**

J' étais sous la douche et je réfléchissais à tout ce qu' il s' était passé en vingt quatre heures. D' abord, une lutte sans merci avec des vampires, la blessure de Sam, ma nuit avec Bella et maintenant Sam qui me donnait les pleins pouvoirs de la meute, du moins pour un laps de temps mais quand même. Les côtés positifs de tout ça? La lutte avec les vampires avait rapproché la meute à la fois entre nous mais aussi à la fois avec les Cullen bien que je ne m' en réjouissais pas parce que c' était quand même des sangsues, ça fortifiait le traité passé avec eux. Le pacte de non-agression avait été respecté jusque là et je ne voulais pas que cela change. Cette bataille m' avait permis aussi de me rapprocher de Bella malgré son soudain changement d' optique de ce matin, elle avait eu peur de me perdre, elle me l' avait avoué pendant notre moment d' intimité. Moment d' intimité qui celui-ci avait été assez puissant autant pour moi que pour elle, ça c' était une certitude. Les côtés négatifs? La blessure de Sam avait été grave, on avait tous eu peur pour lui. Sa demande que je sois à la tête de la meute pour un moment ne m' arrangeait guère, j' avais d' autres préoccupations pour l' instant, préoccupations qui s' appelait «Bella» et même si j' étais fidèle à ma meute et que je combattrais jusqu' à la mort pour elle, ma priorité était ma ravissante amie que je souhaitais reconquérir. Je ne voulais pas être un Alpha, et je ne l' avais jamais revendiqué. Je ne voulais pas diriger la meute. Sam s' en sortait très bien tout seul. Conclusion? Ça faisait beaucoup de chose à assimiler en si peu de temps.

Je me rinçais le corps enduit de gel douche et sortis de celle-ci. J' enroulais une serviette autour de mes hanches et je sortis me dirigeant vers ma chambre. J' entrais dans celle-ci et fis un saut du Diable en voyant Léah assise sur mon lit qui m' attendait.

«-Qu' est-ce que tu fais là, bon Dieu? Lui dis-je excédé par son intrusion dans mon antre.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre que je renchainais.

-Et pis faut pas te gêner surtout! Et si j' avais été à poil, là!

-Et c' est bon! Je t' ai vu à poil au moins un milliard de fois et y compris pendant tes parties de jambes en l' air alors me prend pas la tête pour ça! C' est ton père qui m' a dit que je pouvais t' attendre là! Grogna-t-elle.

Elle n' était pas d' humeur non plus apparemment.

-Pourquoi es-tu là? Lui demandai-je plus gentiment.

-Parce que ça va pas fort et que je savais pas où aller. Me dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Là, elle m' avait coupé le sifflet parce que je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je me repris.

-Qu' est-ce qu' il t' arrive? Dis-je en connaissant la réponse.

-J' ai flippé, Jake! J' ai vraiment eu peur de perdre Sam et ça m' a rappelé la fois où il a disparu quand il s' est transformé en loup et que j' étais morte d' inquiétude. Me dit-elle tout de go.

Je savais qu' elle avait eu peur et je connaissais ses sentiments envers Sam, enfin, toute la meute le savait! Je l' écoutais tout en me dirigeant vers mon armoire pour m' habiller.

-ça m' a rappelé aussi que je l' aimais toujours. M' avoua-t-elle avec beaucoup de tristesse dans la voix.

J' étais entrain de m' habiller devant Léah mais elle ne sourcilla pas. C' est vrai qu' elle avait l' habitude de nous voir tous à poil. Je lui répondis.

-Je sais Léah. Lui dis-je désolé pour elle.

-Qu' est-ce que je vais faire Jake? Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

-L' oublier, Léah...et refaire ta vie.

-Et c' est toi qui me dit ça, alors que t' arrive même pas à te passer cinq minutes de ta pimbêche préférée! Et Bella par ci et Bella par là et Bella comme ci et Bella comme ça et pis arrêtes de penser à elle toute nue à chaque fois, j' en ai marre de la voir à poil, ta chérie! C' est bon là, j' vais faire une overdose! Me dit-elle sarcastique.

Ouille! Je l' avais cherché celle-là.

-Bella n' est pas imprégnée de quelqu' un d' autre, Léah! Lui répondis-je presque vexé.

-Mais Sam si...c' est ça...

Elle renchérit.

-Enfin ta Bella est mordue de sa satanée sangsue alors c' est pas mieux! M' asticota-t-elle.

-Elle m' aime aussi! Lui rétorquai-je.

-C' est vrai! Je l' ai vu dans vos...beurk...enfin tu vois!

Elle continua.

-Enfin, moi je dis que tu aurais mieux fait de rester avec Stella! Elle, au moins, était vraiment amoureuse de toi! Me lâcha-t-elle.

-Mais moi je ne l' aimais pas, Léah! Et Bella est amoureuse de moi, je le sais et tu me l' as dit! Lui dis-je vexé.

-Ouais mais des fois, je doute vu ce qu' elle t' a fait ce matin...c' est pas très cohérent.

-Je sais mais elle a peur et je n' arrive pas à savoir de quoi elle a peur. Si je le savais, je pourrais faire en sorte de la rassurer. Lui dis-je en soufflant et en m' asseyant à côté de Léah sur mon lit.

-Elle a peut être peur de te perdre comme son buveur de sang! Et que c' est pour ça qu' elle ne veut pas approfondir votre relation enfin dans un certain angle parce que dans l' autre, je crois que c' est bien approfondi! Dit-elle sarcastique.

Je ne relevais pas ça mauvaise blague mais je pensais à ce qu' elle venait de me dire.

-Oui...peut être...c' est pas idiot... Lui dis-je tout en y réfléchissant.

-ça ne résout pas mon problème en tout cas! Me dit-elle en soupirant.

-Passe à autre chose, Léah! Sam va se marier avec Emily. Il est imprégné.

Beurk! Que je détestais ce terme et j' étais sûre que Léah aussi. Je renchéris.

-Et toi, tu t' imprégneras à ton tour et tu l' oublieras définitivement.

-Facile à dire, tu ne crois pas? Comment veux-tu que je l' oublie? J' y suis attachée comme toi tu es attaché à Bella!

-Mouais...dis-je sans savoir vraiment quoi lui répondre.

On était deux cas désespérés. Nous soufflâmes en coeur ce qui provoqua notre hilarité. Je repris un peu plus sérieusement.

-Existe-t-il des remèdes anti-Bella? Lui dis-je en souriant d' amertume.

-Et un patch anti-Sam? Me rétorqua-t-elle avec le même air.

Nous explosâmes de rire. Nous descendîmes rejoindre mon père qui nous regarda interloqué de nous voir nous poiler. Il finit par sourire de notre bonne humeur de façade. Léah prit congé après lui avoir demandé de rester dîner avec nous mais elle refusa. Elle avait probablement envie d' être seule et de réfléchir à notre discussion.

Nous étions à table, mon père et moi. J' étais toujours perdu dans mes pensées. Mon cerveau allait bientôt fumer à force d' essayer de comprendre ma relation avec Bella et à force de penser à ce que Sam m' avait dit. Mon père se racla la gorge faisant signe qu' il était là.

-Qu' est-ce qui te préoccupe, mon fils? Me demanda mon père.

Je voulais éviter le sujet «Bella» donc je partis sur la conversation que j' avais eu avec Sam.

-C' est Sam...il m' a demandé quelque chose et m' a dit que c' était important pour moi mais je ne vois pas où il veut en venir. Lui répondis-je.

-Et que t' as-t-il demandé?

-Il veut m' obliger à prendre la tête de la meute à sa place pendant qu' il est en convalescence. Mais j' estime que n' importe lequel d' entre nous en est capable. Il pourrait demander ça à Jared ou à Paul par exemple.

-Tu es son bras droit, Jake! Me signala mon père.

-Je sais...mais il m' a dit que c' était pour mon bien et je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

-Juste qu' il voulait te faire comprendre qu' il était temps que tu prennes ta place légitime, celui de chef de meute!

-Je ne veux pas être l' Alpha, Papa! Dis-je énervé.

-C' est pourtant ta place! Si Sam n' avait pas endossé ce rôle tu y serais bien obligé!

-Ouais mais je vois pas pourquoi maintenant. Après tout Sam est juste blessé, il reprendra bientôt la tête de la meute.

-Il veut peut être t' aider à être plus mature. Me dit vaguement mon père.

C' était bizarre parce que ça ne tenait pas debout. Mon père était plus ou moins évasif. Et leur insistance à tous les deux devait probablement cacher quelque chose d' autre parce que question maturité, je crois que j' étais plutôt bien placé, surtout depuis la mort de ma mère! Je me débrouillais tout seul depuis longtemps et assumais mon père qui était invalide! Je n' avais pas besoin qu' on me dicta ma conduite. Je repris.

-Papa, je suis le plus mature des ados de cette réserve alors j' ai pas besoin que Sam me prenne sous son aile!

-Oui...enfin, je pense qu' il veut juste t' aider...me souffla-t-il usé de cette conversation.

Je ne répondis pas. Je cherchais toujours la cause de cette demande si significative à leurs yeux. Il renchérit.

-Et Bella? Comment va-t-elle? Me demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

J' eus un raté au prononcé de ce nom. Sujet qui lui aussi n' était guère plus enthousiasmant. Je répondis.

-Elle va bien, Papa.

-Et?

-Et rien...lui répondis-je.

-Mais tu es resté toute la nuit chez Charlie? Me questionna-t-il.

-Et alors? C' est pas la première fois que je dors chez les Swan! M' énervai-je.

Mon père devait avoir un sixième sens c' était pas possible!

-Ne t' énerve pas fils! C' était juste pour savoir où vous en étiez, c' est tout.

-Et bien rien! Voilà! Rien à l' horizon! T' es content? Lui dis-je complètement exaspéré.»

J' avais fini mon assiette. Je mis mes couverts dans celle-ci, la débarrassais dans l' évier et je partis dans ma chambre laissant mon père seul avec ses questions. J' étais assez énervé comme ça.

**POV BILLY**

Bon! J' avais confirmation qu' il se passait quelque chose entre Bella et mon fils. Que pouvais-je faire pour l' aider? Peut être essayer de parler à Bella! J' avais peur que celle-ci se braque contre Jake si je la poussais dans ses retranchements. C' était compliqué! Et Jacob avait vraiment besoin d' un coup du destin...

En ce qui concernait le statut de Jake au sein de la meute, il fallait qu' il prenne sa place d' Alpha...je ne pouvais pas dire pourquoi mais Sam tout comme moi avions senti quelque chose...quelque chose d' assez important pour que mon fils en soit le concerné. Il allait se passer je ne sais quoi mais un danger menaçait...

**POV JANE**

Nous étions rentrés à Volterra mais sans Démétri qui était resté à Seattle pour surveiller Bella, les Cullen et le loup roux. J' informai directement mes Maîtres de ce que j' avais vu à Forks.

«-Des loup-garous! Hurla Caïus.

-Oui, Maître.

-En es-tu sûre? Parce que je les ais tous exterminé de la surface de cette planète. Me demanda-t-il on ne peut plus interrogateur.

-J' en suis sûre et les Cullen le savent parce qu' ils combattaient avec eux. Dis-je d' une voix mal assurée.

-Je veux que tout ces chiens soient tués! Grogna Caïus de fureur.

-Une minute...intervint Aro.

Il avait levé la main et avait quitté son trône. Il s' était déplacé vers moi me toisant avec son air de tueur. Je déglutis. Même si j' étais sa préférée et que j' avais un pouvoir intéressant pour lui, je savais qu' il n' hésiterait pas à me tuer si je n' étais pas convaincante. Je lui tendis la main aussitôt. Il l' a prit et plongea son regard assassin dans le mien. Les scènes auxquelles j' avais participé se déroulèrent de mon esprit au sien. Une fois la vision finie Aro me lâcha la main et se recula avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, ses yeux pétillaient de satisfaction avec ses mains jointes devant lui. Ouf! J' avais échappé au pire. Il reprit.

-Ahhhhhh! Je vois que tu nous ramènes de sacrés informations très chère Jane. Me dit-il avec un air ravi.

-J' espère Maître!

-Alors comme ça Bella est en vie! Je croyais qu' elle s' était jetée du haut d' une falaise.

-Apparemment, elle a survécu.

-Aro? Et les chiens? Grogna Caïus.

-Oui, il y a bien des loups, Caïus! Mais je ne sais pas ce qu' ils sont exactement.

-ça n' empêche qu' il faut les éliminer et vite! Dit Celui-ci.

-Non! Pas maintenant. Je veux savoir qui ils sont.

-Mais Aro! Ils sont dangereux! Protesta Caïus.

-Calme-toi mon frère! Tu es à Volterra et eux sont à Forks. C' est pas demain la veille qu' ils vont venir te mordre les doigts de pieds! Dit Aro sarcastique.

Caïus grogna d' insatisfaction. Aro sourit sadiquement.

-Ce qui me chagrine en revanche c' est que le clan Cullen s' est battu avec eux et contre notre espèce et je veux savoir pourquoi avant de prendre une décision. Jane? Tu t' en charges! Dit-il autoritaire.

-C' est ce que je fais en ce moment Maître. Démétri les surveille, il est à Seattle en ce moment.

-Très bien! Me dit-il me tournant le dos pour aller rejoindre son trône.

Je soupirais intérieurement. Il était content de mon travail. Il rajouta.

-J' ai faim! Heïdi n' est pas encore là avec notre repas. Dit-il en se léchant presque les lèvres sadiquement.»

Je me retirai dans mes quartiers, j' avais mangé avant de venir...

**POV BELLA**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n' avais pas de nouvelles de Jake et je n' osais pas l' appeler pour m' excuser ou quelque chose dans ce style du moins. Je tournais en rond chez moi. C' était le début des vacances pour moi. Je n' avais pas encore les résultats de mon BAC et je ne m' étais inscrite dans aucune FAC. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire de ma peau dans tous les sens du terme. Je décidai cependant de me trouver au moins un petit boulot pendant ces vacances et je verrais bien à la rentrée ce que je ferais. Je pris le journal posé sur la table de la cuisine place où Charlie l' avait lu et laissé. Je parcourais les pages des petites annonces quand le téléphone sonna. Je décrochai.

«-Allo?

-... (interlocuteur)

-Alice! Je suis heureuse de t' entendre.

-...

-ça va et toi?

-...

-Une fête? Oh, non, Alice! Tu sais que je déteste ça. Bougonnai-je.

-...

-Ok, ok! Je viendrais! J' inviterais Angela comme ça je ne me sentirais pas niaise toute seule!

-...

-Non, Alice! Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il ne viendra pas et je ne veux pas lui demander.

-...

-Si, tout va bien mais je ne veux pas c' est tout! Dis-je énervée.

-...

-Est-ce que je peux passer voir ta famille, Alice? Maintenant?

-...

-Ok, moi aussi, je serais ravie de voir Esmée.

-...

-A tout de suite, Alice.»

Je raccrochai le combiné et celui-ci sonna à nouveau. Pas de répit aujourd' hui. J' avais peur que ce ne soit Jake. Je décrochai à nouveau. Ouf! C' était Angela. Je la mis au courant d' office pour la soirée d' Alice. Apparemment, elle était ravie d' y assister. Mince! Ensuite, elle me parla des vacances et me signifia qu' elle restait elle aussi à Forks et que donc elle allait aussi chercher un emploi jusqu' à sa rentrée en FAC de lettre. Elle me précisa que Ben était parti en vacances avec ses parents pendant un mois et qu' il lui manquait déjà. Nous papotâmes encore quelques minutes puis nous raccrochâmes. Je pris une veste et me dirigeais vers ma camionnette. Je partis chez les Cullen. Quelques minutes plus tard, j' empruntai le chemin menant à la villa. Alice m' attendait sur le porche et quand je m' approchais d' elle, elle me sauta littéralement dessus, contente de me voir. Je la serrai aussi ça me faisait du bien. Elle me lâcha et m' accompagna jusqu' à Esmée qui était entrain de broder...à une vitesse incroyable...je ne voyais pas défiler l' aiguille! Elle arrêta et vint me serrer dans ses bras. Je m' y calais comme si c' était ma mère. En fait, c' était un peu ça, je considérais Esmée comme ma deuxième mère n' ayant pas la mienne auprès de moi. C' était incroyable comme les membres de cette famille pouvait m' apaiser. Je demandais si les autres étaient là. Alice me prévint qu' ils n' allaient pas tarder à rentrer.

Effectivement, une heure plus tard, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie firent leur entrée. J' eus un pincement au coeur car je m' attendais toujours à voir Edward arriver lui aussi...mais ça ne serait plus jamais le cas et une boule se forma dans mon estomac et je devais être nerveuse parce que je sentis une onde de bien être s' emparer de moi. Je remerciais Jasper. Emmett me sauta dessus une fois que je fus au mieux. Il m' attrapa et me serra à m' en étouffer et me fit voltiger. Je lui demandai d' arrêter ayant le coeur au bord des lèvres. Il rigola en me traitant de «petite nature» et me reposa au sol. J' avais la tête qui tournait encore... Rosalie ne broncha pas.

Je les remerciai d' être intervenu dans la bataille et de m' avoir protéger ainsi que les loups. Ils me précisèrent que s' il fallait recommencer et bien ils feraient exactement pareil, parce que c' était ce qu' aurait voulu Edward et parce qu' ils m' appréciaient énormément. Je sentis ma gorge se nouer à nouveau.

Je pris congés des Cullen quelques heures plus tard après avoir discuté avec Esmée mais surtout avec Alice. Elle était excitée par sa future fête et elle sautait déjà partout afin de trouver des idées de déco. Je la laissais dans son délire...

**POV JACOB**

ça faisait une semaine que je n' avais pas vu Bella et elle me manquait terriblement mais j' étais encore trop énervé pour la voir et surtout beaucoup trop vexé.

Alice m' avait appelé cette semaine pour m' inviter à une fête pour clôturer la fin de l' année scolaire. Je lui répondis «non», évidemment, moi chez les sangsues! Même si j' appréciais Carlisle en tant que médecin et même si je trouvais qu' Alice était une vampire drôlement sympathique, ce n' était pas une raison pour aller copiner avec nos ennemis naturels! Elle insista tout de même me prétextant que Bella serait là! «Et alors?» Lui avais-je répondu essayant d' être le plus froid possible mais je crois que je ne la leurrais pas parce qu' elle rigola tout en raccrochant et moi je bougonnais...

La petite sauterie était prévu Samedi donc aujourd' hui. Ce soir même. Je réfléchissais. Savoir si j' y allais ou pas. Je soupirais un grand coup, évidemment Bella faisait pencher la balance vers le oui. J' avais besoin de la voir, mon corps et mon âme étaient en manque d' elle tel un drogué.

J' allai me préparer. J' enfilais un jean de couleur brut et un tee-shirt moulant noir. Je partis...

**POV BELLA **(«Together» The Kin)

J' attendais qu' Angela arrive. On était samedi soir, jour de la fameuse fête chez Alice. Je n' étais pas super ravie d' y aller mais au moins je ne serais pas seule puisqu' Angie serait là et je ne voulais pas décevoir Alice en y assistant pas. Je m' étais donc préparée simplement un jean slim, un débardeur kaki croisé dans le dos et mes converses aux pieds. Voilà! Comme ça, j' étais à l' aise. Bon, là, je stressais. Enfin, Angela arriva. Je sautais sur ma veste et mes clés de voiture et je sortis précipitamment de la maison comme si elle était en feu. J' arrivais à hauteur de Angie, lui attrapait la main et la tirait avec moi à ma voiture.

«-Salut, Angie!

-Salut, Bella! Tu es bien pressée. Je croyais que tu n' aimais pas les fêtes? Dit-elle en rigolant.

-Je t' assure que je n' aime toujours pas les fêtes mais plus tôt on arrive, plus tôt on peut repartir!

-ça va pas plaire à Alice ça!

-T' en fais pas! Alice me connait et ne serra pas vexée. Lui dis-je avec un clin d' oeil.

Nous montâmes en voiture et nous conduisîmes jusqu' à la villa des Cullen. Encore une fois Alice avait exagéré, la maison scintillait de mille feux et Angela en resta bouche-bée.

-Et bien, elle a l' air de savoir recevoir, Alice. Me dit-elle ébahie.

-Et tu n' as pas vu l' intérieur de la villa encore. Alice a beaucoup de goût mais elle sait aussi être tape à l' oeil. Lui signifiai-je.

Nous entrâmes et Angela ne se départait toujours pas de son air étonné à la vue de la déco qu' Alice avait mis au point. Des lumières tamisées dégringolaient en guirlande à peu près partout. Les meubles avaient été déplacé dans une autre pièce laissant la place à une belle piste de danse au milieu du salon. On trouvait un buffet dans la cuisine qui aurait pu nourrir tout un état d' Amérique. Ainsi que tout ce qui pouvait se boire-alcool, sans alcool-pouvant satisfaire chaque personne invité à cette fête. Alice avait vu gros comme d' habitude. Nous fîmes le tour du propriétaire jusqu' à ce qu' une surexcitée nous sauta dessus.

-Alors les filles, bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. Est-ce que ça vous plait? Dit-elle en sautillant partout.

-Comme d' habitude, Alice, tu t' es lâchée! Lui répondis-je en riant.

-C' est fantastique...baragouina Angela toujours autant surprise par ce qui l' entourait.

-Parfait! Alors, maintenant, on s' amuse les filles! Nous dit Alice en nous poussant sur la piste.

Je grognais un coup, je n' aimais pas danser.

-Pas pour moi, Alice! La priai-je avec des yeux suppliants pour ne pas qu' elle insiste.

Ce qu' elle ne fit pas. Ouf!

-Comme tu voudras! Me répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je m' appuyais donc contre un mur afin de les observer danser. Elles gigotaient dans tous les sens et moi j' en rigolais. Je les regardais depuis un petit moment quand je me sentis un peu bizarre comme si je devenais toute molle prête à m' évanouir pourtant je n' en avais pas envie puis je ressentis comme une forte attraction mais je ne savais vers quoi ou vers qui. Alors je cherchais d' où pouvait provenir cette attirance et là, mon regard se stoppa net et mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade et je ne savais même pas pourquoi d' ailleurs! Il venait d' arriver. Il plissa un coup le nez, forcément. Il cherchait quelqu' un, probablement Alice ou moi. La traitresse! Elle allait m' entendre! Je l' observais. Il était...beau...comme d' habitude...pourquoi ça me tapait à l' oeil à chaque fois? Il portait un tee-shirt noir moulant qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux d' ébène et son teint caramel. Ses muscles étaient du coup bien mis en valeur, il pourrait avoir toutes les filles qu' il voulait. Et je me demandais bien pourquoi il s' évertuait à ne vouloir que moi, une fille, on ne peut plus banale, et complètement bizarre avec un coeur en mille morceaux! Et pourquoi je ressentais un tel magnétisme? Pourquoi je le sentais quand il arrivait quelque part? Pourquoi j' avais l' impression d' être branchée sur les ondes qu'il dégageait? Il avait dû humer mon odeur car il se retourna directement vers moi. Esquissant un léger sourire, il vint à ma rencontre.

-Salut. Me dit-il dans un souffle.

-Salut. Dis-je mal à l' aise.

-Tu vas bien? Me dit-il doucement.

-Oui...et toi?...ta...blessure? M' enquis-je en lui désignant son bras gauche.

Je me tortillais les doigts comme à chaque fois que je ressentais une grosse vague de stresse s' emparer de moi.

-ça va. Elle s' est pratiquement refermée. Me répondit-il.

-Pourquoi es-tu là? Je croyais que tu détestais les vampires. Osais-je lui demander sarcastique.

-Je suis là parce que tu me manques, Bella. Et je déteste les vampires, oui! Mais j' apprécie Alice! Me signala-t-il sérieusement.

Je déglutis. Je ne pensais pas qu' il serait aussi franc avec moi après ce que je lui avais fait subir une semaine en arrière. Mais c' était du Jacob tout craché, j' aurais du m' en douter au lieu de m' étonner de sa réponse.

Les enceintes diffusèrent une musique douce et les lumières se tamisèrent d' avantage. Je me retournais vers la sono et vis Alice chuchoter à l' oreille du DJ. Satanée traitresse de malheur! Je fis face à Jacob les lèvres pincées signe que j' étais légèrement énervée. Il sourit de malice. Il me prit la main, chose dont je me doutais, il m' entraina sur la piste de danse. Je croisais Angela dont les yeux s' illuminèrent en allant prendre ma place et Alice était toujours vers le DJ, celle-ci me lança un regard espiègle. Voilà qu' elles étaient de mèches maintenant ces deux-là! Je me calais contre le torse de Jacob, je posais mes mains sur ses pectoraux, je sentais battre son coeur. Il tapait dans ma main et ça m' émut à cet instant. Alors je trouvai le courage.

-Excuses-moi...pour...la semaine...dernière. Lui marmonnai-je.

Il ne me répondit pas mais me regarda avec un air où on pouvait lire toute la détresse qu' il éprouvait face au mal que je lui avait infligé. Je baissais les yeux. Moi aussi à ce moment là, mon coeur battait fort dans ma poitrine. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui. Et je m' abandonnais au son de cette musique si puissante...

Lorsque la musique douce s' arrêta, je me dégageai des bras de Jake. J' étais confuse, n' osant pas le regarder et je ne me sentis pas en état de continuer la soirée, j' étais trop perturbée par sa présence. Je me dirigeais vers Alice qui celle-ci faisait un signe de bienvenue à Jacob.

-Alice, ma traitresse préférée, je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée et je ne me sens pas très en forme. Lui racontais-je.

-Dis plutôt que tu es bouleversée par la présence de Jacob, j' aurais mieux compris! Me dit-elle en souriant.

-Alice? Tu ne perds rien pour attendre! Crois-moi, tu vas déguster! Lui signifiai-je passablement énervée qu' elle puisse lire en moi comme dans un livre. Ça m' exaspérait à la longue que tout le monde sache comment je réagissais alors que moi je me posais un milliard de question sur ce que je ressentais réellement!

J' allais prévenir Angela que je partais si toutefois celle-ci voulait m' accompagner ou pas. Elle me répondit qu' elle préférait rester parce qu' elle s' amusait bien. Soit! Je lui demandais comment elle allait rentrer. Alice arriva avec Jacob sur l' entre-faite.

-Je peux la raccompagner. Dit Alice.

-J' ai mieux. Proposa Jacob.

Nous le regardâmes toutes les trois. Il continua.

-Je raccompagne, Bella. Et toi, Angela tu rentres avec la Chevrolet!

-Oui ce serait bien comme ça. Parce qu' en plus ma voiture est chez toi, Bella! Me précisa-t-elle.

Je sentais comme une machination derrière tout ça mais je n' osais pas la ramener. De toute façon, quoi que je dise, ils ne m' auraient pas laissé le choix. Alors j' acquiesçai.

-Ok! Ça me va! Répondis-je lèvres pincées.

J' embrassai Alice et Angela et je partis avec Jake. En me retournant, pour faire un salut de la main à mes amies, je vis celles-ci avoir le sourire coincé derrière les oreilles. Bandes de Juda!

Seule à nouveau avec Jacob. Il conduisait sa vieille Golf que j' adorais. Nous n' avions toujours pas émit un son depuis que nous étions partis de chez Alice. Il était, apparemment, perdu dans ses pensées. Je l' observais discrètement. A nouveau, je sentis cette aimantation comme tout à l' heure chez les Cullen. Il dégageait une puissance gravitationnelle en cet instant qui me perturbait étrangement. Mon sang battit mes tempes, je me sentais bizarre.

«-Arrêtes-toi, Jake, s' il te plait! Criai-je.

Il sursauta et appuya sur le frein plutôt fortement ce qui me fit partir en avant, je me rattrapais avec mes mains accrochées au tableau de bord.

-Excuses-moi. Bredouilla-t-il.

Il s' arrêta sur un dégagement en bordure de route. Il reprit.

-ça ne va pas? S' enquit-il anxieusement.

-J' ai besoin de prendre l' air.

Je joignis le geste à la parole et descendis de la voiture. Je respirais un grand coup, m' appuyant sur la Golf pour ne pas tomber. Jacob fit le tour et vint se poster vers moi.

-ça va? Me demanda-t-il en passant sa main sur mon bras.

J' eus une décharge électrique dans tout le corps.

-Maintenant, oui.

L' air frais me fit du bien. Je fermai un moment les yeux et respirai à fond. Je sentais toujours Jake à mes côtés, sa main brûlante sur mon bras qu' il tenait fermement comme s' il s' était rendu compte que je pouvais vaciller d' une minute à l' autre.

-T' es toute blanche! Me prévint-il.

-Je ne vais pas vomir si c' est la question que tu te poses! Lui signalai-je.

-Qu' est-ce qu' il t' arrive alors? S' enquit-il inquiet.

-Un trop plein d' émotions peut être! Lui répondis-je.

-Dû à quoi? Me questionna-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas. Certainement le fait d' avoir été chez les Cullen. Dis-je.

-Ah...Dit-il déçu.

Mauvaise réponse, je le savais mais il était hors de question de lui dire que mon trouble provenait de lui-même. Cependant, j' avais encore dû le blesser parce qu' il avait la tête encore baisser quand mon regard se tourna vers lui.

-Excuses-moi, Jake. Mais aller dans cette maison...c' est dur pour moi.

-Je sais...

Je soupirais.

-Décidément, je fais que m' excuser ce soir. Dis-je cyniquement.

Il ne releva pas.

-Allez! En route, je te ramène. Me dit-il doucement.

Nous remontâmes en voiture. Mon malaise n' était toujours pas passé mais le fait d' avoir pris l' air, je me sentais un peu mieux.

Nous arrivâmes chez Charlie. Jake arrêta le moteur. Il s' appuya au fond de son siège et soupira.

-Tu ne descends pas? Lui demandai-je timidement.

-Non. C' est pas une bonne idée. Me répondit-il en regardant droit devant à travers son pare-brise.

Je baissais la tête. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Devant mon silence, il tourna la tête vers moi mais ne dit mot à nouveau comme s' il n' avait plus rien à me dire. Je relevais mon regard et tombais sur le sien si profond avec ses yeux noirs teintés de tristesse parce qu' il était malheureux à cause de moi et cette attraction incontrôlée me reprit, j' approchais ma main de sa joue passant dessus et partant sur sa nuque et je l' attirais à moi. Il ferma les yeux et moi, je l' embrassais doucement. Ses lèvres charnues attrapèrent les miennes d' abord délicatement puis plus durement. Je sentis une vague de désir monter en moi. C' était un désir brutal. Bon sang! Que m' arrivait-il? Nous approfondîmes notre baiser. Nos langues se mêlèrent ainsi que ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Nous avions du mal à respirer tellement notre étreinte était avide l' un de l' autre. Une forte chaleur s' empara de moi et malgré l' étroitesse de l' habitacle de la Golf, je réussis à passer ma jambe droite par dessus les siennes pour me retrouver à califourchon sur Jacob qui m' avait aidé en me tenant la taille pour ne pas que je perde l' équilibre. Ainsi, je le dévorais, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Je descendais dans son cou remontais le long de sa mâchoire puis allais titiller son lobe d' oreille. Il respirait fort. Enfin, il se décida à m' embraser en me couvrant de baisers tous plus sensuels les uns que les autres. Il parcourut mon épaule, mon cou en même temps qu' il passait ses mains sous mon débardeur. Je me resserrais au plus près de lui, j' avais besoin de son corps contre le mien, je sentis son érection et comme une maîtresse inassouvie, je me cambrai et me frottai en haletant ardemment pendant qu' il était entrain de lécher mes seins chacun leur tour... Je ne me contrôlais plus du tout, je ne maîtrisais plus rien...mon corps me brûlait...tout ce que je voulais à cet instant c' était qu' il me fasse sienne... En tremblant, je dirigeais mes mains sur la ceinture de son pantalon que je défis. Il me regarda de ses yeux encore plus noircis par son envie. Je déboutonnai son jean en faisant bien traîner ma main sur la bosse que provoquait son désir pour moi. Il grogna et souffla fort. Je continuais de le caresser lorsqu' il me stoppa.

-Non. Non, non, non...souffla-t-il difficilement.

-Quoi? Lui demandai-je.

-Je te dis «non», Bella.

J' étais plus que surprise.

-C' est ta nouvelle lubie? Lui dis-je agacée.

J' avais envie de lui et il me repoussait...j' hallucinais...

-Non. Et toi, tu me diras quoi ce coup-ci? Que c' est pour me remercier de t' avoir raccompagnée! Me rétorqua-t-il énervé.»

Il était même plus que ça, il était en colère. Et moi, là, j' étais vexée. Je me dégageais de son étreinte et repassais difficilement sur mon siège, il ne chercha pas à me retenir. Je pris ma veste sur le siège arrière et je sortis de la voiture comme une furie claquant la portière aussi fort que je le pouvais. Je me dirigeais sur le perron de ma maison, je pensais qu' il allait me suivre mais n' en fit rien. J' ouvris la porte et m' engouffrais chez moi et je m' appuyai contre celle-ci une fois refermée. J' entendis le moteur démarrer, il partit. Je m' écroulai par terre, les larmes montèrent pour inonder mes joues, je pleurais de colère...je pleurais d' insatisfaction... Pourquoi ma relation avec Jake était si compliquée?

**POV JACOB**

J' étais allé comme prévu à la fête d' Alice. Mon nez me brûla lorsque je passai la porte de la villa des Cullen. Je la cherchais du regard. Puis, j' humais son odeur que je connaissais par coeur. Je la vis et j' esquissai un sourire timide. Je m' approchai d' elle et nous nous dîmes «bonjour» mal à l' aise, l' un comme l' autre. Nous échangeâmes quelques paroles et une musique douce et lente se fit entendre, c' était «Together» du groupe The Kin. Magnifique chanson en l' occurrence! Sans lui demander, je pris la main de Bella et l' attira sur la piste, elle se laissa faire malgré son aversion pour la danse. Elle se blottit contre moi et je sentis son trouble... Elle s' excusa et je ne dis rien...une fois la re descente sur terre-après cette mélodie qui nous avait transporté tous les deux- terminée. Elle se dégagea rapidement sans me regarder. Elle se dirigea vers Alice, lui souffla quelques mots à l' oreille qu' elle voulait partir. Alice se moqua gentiment d' elle à mon propos, elle s' énerva, façon pour elle de nier les évidences! Comme elle le faisait avec moi. Elle alla rejoindre Angela pour lui demander si elle voulait rentrer avec elle. Celle-ci refusa prétextant qu' elle préférait rester pour s' amuser. Mais son petit sourire la trahissait...Bella lui fit par de son inquiétude pour repartir alors Alice et moi qui n' étions pas loin nous mêlâmes à la conversation. Je finis par trouver la solution, je ramènerais Bella avec ma voiture et Angela prendrait la Chevrolet de celle-ci.

Nous étions tous les deux dans ma voiture. Elle ne me parlait pas et moi non plus à vrai dire. J 'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je réfléchissais à comment lui prouver d' avantage que je l' aimais...ne lui avais-je pas assez dit? Ne lui avais-je pas assez montré? Je crois que «si»...que me restait-il à faire? Elle m' interrompit dans mes questions muettes en criant un coup, j' eus peur, je freinais fort, elle manqua de se taper la tête contre le tableau de bord mais elle se retint avec ses mains...Ouf! Je lui balbutiai des excuses. Elle était blanche comme un linge et descendit de la voiture rapidement. Elle avait le palpitant au plus rapide. Je sortis de la Golf et allai vers elle. Je la soutins parce que j' avais l' impression qu' elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Elle me rassura et souffla profondément. Je lui demandai alors ce qui la perturbait, elle me blessa comme d' habitude en me parlant d' Edward... Je ne dis rien et elle s' excusa encore une fois. Nous remontâmes en voiture et nous rentrâmes chez Charlie. Arrivés devant la maison, je coupais le contact et soupirais un coup en m' appuyant sur le dossier de mon siège. Je ne la regardais pas sinon je savais que je n' aurais pas assez de force pour lui résister, je n' en avais jamais été capable, c' était pas aujourd' hui que ç' allait arriver! Le seul soucis se fut sa demande. Elle souhaitait que je descende et que je vienne chez elle. Tout en prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui signifiais que ça n' était pas une bonne idée sous-entendant qu' à chaque fois ça partait en live! Son silence devant ma réponse m' obligea à la regarder...Erreur! Mon coeur battait à tout rompre et le sien s' emballa également, c' était étrange...comme si le mien lui insufflait la vie... Elle vrilla son regard dans le mien. Non! Je voulais lui résister mais là, elle ne m' aidait pas. Elle passa sa main sur ma joue et attrapa ma nuque m' attirant à elle... Trop tard! Je suis mort! Elle m' embrassa et comme d' habitude, nous nous enflammâmes. Mais sans comprendre pourquoi, cette étreinte était...puissante...pas comme d' habitude...elle était mystérieuse...Bella n' avait jamais été aussi...en feu...

Au prix d' un effort surhumain alors que j' appréciais au plus haut point ses caresses de diablesse, je lui refusai pourtant ce qu' elle voulait. Surprise, elle s' arrêta me dévisageant et me demandant pourquoi je stoppai...je lui répondis que je ne voulais pas. Alors, elle me rétorqua que c' était ma dernière lubie et je m' énervais parce qu' elle ne voulait pas comprendre à quel point c' était frustrant de lui résister alors que j' avais envie d' elle comme un fou et surtout de l' aimer comme tel! Je lui collais alors dans les dents que ce serait probablement pour me remercier de l' avoir raccompagner ! Je l' avais vexé et elle se dégagea de moi, prit sa veste et sortit furieuse de ma voiture, je n' avais pas cherché à la retenir, c' était mieux ainsi... Elle rentra en claquant la porte de chez elle. Je démarrai et partis...

Je rentrais à La Push avec l' envie de Bella et l' odeur de son corps en excitation dans les narines! Pourtant, j' étais en colère...en colère parce que je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle! Et puis, il s' était passé un truc mais je ne savais pas quoi! Une drôle de sensation! Bella avait dégagé quelque chose de particulier...ça m' avait d' autant plus troublé...

**POV BREE**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que nous étions retournés à Seattle. Nous avions pris possession de la demeure dans laquelle Riley et nous-même nouveau-nés nous cachions. C' était une maison abandonnée à l' extérieur de la ville. Zack, Chris et moi ne sortions que la nuit pour nous nourrir. Nous avions dû mal à nous rassasier comme si la soif ne diminuait jamais, au contraire, elle augmentait. Il nous en fallait toujours plus. Le problème étant que nous ne savions pas nous réguler et Riley n' était plus là pour nous apprendre. Alors, nous sautions sur tout ce qui bougeait...

**POV BELLA **(«Tous les cris les SOS» Balavoine)

Deux mois s' écoulèrent sans que je n' ai, plus que ça, de nouvelles de Jake et je devais avouer qu' il me manquait. Nos emplois du temps respectifs étaient chargés, certes mais quand même. J' avais décroché un job chez les parents de Mike Newton, un magasin d' articles de sport et étant en pleine saison d' été, pour les randonnées, il y avait du boulot. Nous étions trois à travailler à plein temps-Mike, son père et moi-et quatre le week-end avec la mère de celui-ci quand vraiment nous étions débordés. Mike n' avait jamais réessayer de me faire à nouveau du rentre-dedans depuis qu' il m' avait surpris avec Jacob. Et c' était tant mieux! Angela s' était trouvé un travail aussi, à la superette pas loin du magasin. Nous nous retrouvions souvent le soir toutes les deux parce qu' on avait les mêmes horaires, c' était cool! Je m' étais inscrite à la FAC de lettre de Port Angeles tout comme Angela. J' avais eu ma bourse d' étude ayant eu mon BAC avec mention «bien». Mon père était heureux-même s' il ne voulais pas que je parte de la maison, je le savais et je le comprenais, je venais à peine de revenir vivre avec lui-et m' avait félicité un milliard de fois. Jake m' avait appelé aussi pour me congratuler et c' est là qu' il m' avait dit que lui avait raté son année et que Billy l' avait obligé à prendre des cours d' été pour pouvoir repasser ses examens de passage dans la classe supérieure en septembre. Je me sentis honteuse car c' était à cause de moi s' il en était réduit à aller à l' école pendant les grandes vacances. Je savais qu' il ne m' en tiendrait pas rigueur, Jake n' était pas quelqu' un de rancunier. Quoi que...après notre dernière dispute dans sa voiture où il m' avait repoussé, nous nous étions très peu vu ou entendu et nous n' avions pas recouché ensemble. J' étais allée quelque fois à la réserve avec mon père mais Jake s' arrangeait pour ne pas être présent, du moins c' était ce que je pensais. Alors, je ne savais pas exactement où nous en étions. Tout ce que je savais c' était qu' il me manquait énormément, ses étreintes me manquaient, en fait, tout son «lui» me manquait...

J' avais appris que Sam et Emily allaient se marier et j' étais vraiment heureuse pour eux après les blessures et la peur qu' ils avaient enduré, c' était un juste retour des choses.

Nous étions presque fin août, je devais travailler encore un bon mois avant la rentrée estudiantine. J' étais fatiguée, vu les journées que je passais, le soir, je ne traînais pas à m' endormir. Je faisais de bonnes nuits sans rêves ou plutôt cauchemars ce qui était un bien. Cependant, plus le temps passait plus j' étais épuisée. J' avais des cernes plus grosses qu' un oeil poché de boxeur d' après Angela! Pourtant, je me sentais pas si mal que ça!

J' avais vu Alice aussi quelque fois mais pas assez souvent, elle était occupée avec Jasper, ils profitaient d' être tous les deux en ce moment et partaient de temps en temps en voyage. Ce dimanche-ci, elle était venue chez Charlie pour me raconter ses derniers périples. Elle me fit beaucoup rire parce qu' elle était tout feu tout flamme et qu' elle s' emballait lorsqu' elle voyait la moindre boutique de fringues et j' imaginais la tête déconfite de Jasper entrain de la suivre et de lui porter tous ses paquets! Apparemment, elle avait fait la razzia dans un magasin de vêtements griffés sur Hollywood Avenue et m' avait rapporté quelques emplettes. Elle avait respecté mes goûts mais y avait mis sa patte en y rajoutant quelques trucs de son cru. Ainsi, je me retrouvais avec une robe dos-nu de couleur violette, un jean slim noir avec un joli petit débardeur asymétrique rose, une petite veste de tailleur grise et une paire de Doc Martens noir vernis. J' étais sûre d' avoir un look d' enfer avec tout ça! Je la remerciais en lui disant qu' elle n' aurait pas du. Mais je savais que ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle à ce sujet!

Nous bavardâmes une bonne partie de l' après-midi jusqu' au sujet épineux.

«-As-tu des nouvelles de Jacob? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Non, pas vraiment, il est très occupé à repasser son examen pour passer dans la classe supérieure...il a...raté beaucoup de cours à cause de moi... Lui dis-je gênée.

-Bella, ce n' est pas de ta faute, il l' a voulu aussi. Me dit-elle pour me soulager.

C' était vrai mais je ne pouvais pas m' empêcher de me sentir coupable. Elle reprit.

-Où en êtes-vous tous les deux? Me questionna-t-elle gentiment.

-Nul part, Alice! Et c' est aussi bien comme ça! Lui répondis-je légèrement agacée.

-Ouais...me dit-elle en soupirant de ma réponse.

Je n' avais rien de plus à rajouter. Elle était insatisfaite mais tant pis! Elle continua.

-Au fait, tu m' as dit que tu n' avais presque pas vu Jacob ses derniers temps, c' est ça?

-Oui, c' est ça!

Je la regardais curieusement. Elle avait froncé les sourcils et semblait ailleurs.

-As-tu eu une vision, Alice?

-Non, non, je n' ai rien vu depuis longtemps, en fait! Me dit-elle tout en réfléchissant.

Elle renchaîna.

-As-tu été souvent à la réserve alors? Me demanda-t-elle toujours inquiète et légèrement perdue dans le vague.

-Quelque fois mais très peu... Lui répondis-je.

-Ah! C' est bizarre... Me dit-elle.

-Qu' est-ce qui est bizarre, Alice?

Je commençais réellement à m' inquiéter là.

-Et bien, en fait...par moment...tu...disparais...je ne te vois plus...mais c' est pas tout le temps...c' est...étrange...

-Tu ne me vois plus...comment ça? Lui demandai-je étonnée.

-Et bien, des fois...même en me focalisant sur toi, je ne te vois pas! Comme si tu allais à La Push...que les loups interrompent mes visions...tu es...brouillée...

-Ah! Et qu' est-ce que cela veut dire? La questionnai-je.

-Je n' en sais rien! Surtout si tu me dis que tu n' as pas été à la réserve régulièrement.»

Je secouais la tête négativement ne sachant pas quoi en penser de plus. Alice avait l' air perdu et cherchait la cause de ce trouble. J' espérais qu' il n' était que passager.

Lorsqu' elle prit congé, elle était toujours perdue dans ses réflexions. Elle me pria de faire attention à moi et qu' elle allait chercher la provenance de ce petit incident, qu' elle en discuterait avec Carlisle par la même occasion et qu' elle me tiendrait au courant rapidement. Elle fila à vitesse vampirique...

**POV JACOB**

Deux mois sans voir Bella...je devenais fou...et même si toutes les nuits, comme à mon habitude, je me transformais en loup protecteur, je ne la voyais pas et je ne l' avais pas non plus touchée ou prise dans mes bras depuis une éternité pour moi et ça me manquait cruellement...

Billy m' avait obligé à reprendre mes cours pendant l' été. Quel pied! Quand tout le monde était entrain de s' éclater et que vous, vous vous débattiez avec des maths peu enclin à vouloir rentrer dans votre tête! Mais le supplice allait bientôt prendre fin, mon examen était prévu dans quelques jours et je saurais si je pourrais être un jour à la hauteur de ma belle. Après, il me resterait une seule année et j' aurais ce foutu diplôme! Je ne savais pas ce que Bella avait prévu pour la rentrée prochaine mais je savais que nous allions être séparés et j' avais du mal à me faire à cette idée. Qu' allais-je devenir sans elle? Allait-elle partir loin? De moi? De Forks? Avait-elle choisi une université à l' autre bout du pays? J' en tremblais de mécontentement. J' avais laissé passer trop de temps, trop de temps sans elle mais Billy ne m' avait pas laissé le choix. Il m' avait fait la morale me prétextant qu' il fallait que je prenne mes responsabilités par rapport à mes études mais aussi par rapport à la meute. Sam guérissait petit à petit mais à chaque visite du Docteur Croc, il rallongeait son temps de convalescence, il ne voulait absolument pas prendre de risque dixit celui-ci. Alors, quand je n' étudiais pas, je passais ma vie à surveiller les bois et à faire l' intermédiaire entre les volontés de Sam et les ordres à donner à la meute. Heureusement, mes frères quelque peu compréhensifs ne rechignaient pas mes ordres sauf Paul qui grognait en permanence mais ça, j' avais l' habitude, il faisait pareil avec Sam. Rien ne se passait ces derniers temps. Pas de nouvelles intrusions de sangsues non invités à se repaître sur notre territoire ou celui des Cullen! Tant mieux mais j' avoue qu' un peu d' action me ferait du bien!

**POV JANE**

J' avais eu des nouvelles de Démétri. Il était toujours sur Seattle. Apparemment, il y avait un peu de remue-ménage de son côté. Une bande de jeunes de notre espèce s' en donnait à coeur-joie pour satisfaire leur envie de sang. Démétri les observait depuis plusieurs semaines et se demandait s' il fallait que nous intervenions. Il m' avait donc prié de me déplacer afin que je juge par moi-même l' étendue des dégâts. Je lui avais dit que je me déplacerais en temps voulu. Ensuite, je lui demandai s' il avait récolté des informations sur Bella, les Cullen et les loups mais il me prévint qu' il n' avait pas encore bougé à ce niveau là car s' infiltrer à Forks était très compliqué entre la fille des Cullen et ses visions, les loups en état de garde permanente, c' était pas facile de pouvoir surveiller sans se faire repérer. Je le menaçais aussitôt d' accomplir sa mission rapidement s' il ne voulais pas endurer quelques séances de torture par mes soins. Il me répondit de ne pas perdre patience et qu' il allait faire ce qu' il fallait. Il avait plutôt intérêt à s' exécuter sinon j' allais lui faire payer au centuple son insubordination! Et je me régalerais en prime! Peut être n' attendais-je que ça?

**POV ALICE**

C' était bizarre! Ça faisait quelques semaines que j' essayais de me concentrer sur Bella afin de vérifier si mes visions fonctionnaient toujours et apparemment, oui, mais comme je le lui avais souligné, elle était floue par moment et cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent. J' avais fait des recherches sur internet qui n' avaient rien donné de particulier, il fallait probablement que j' approfondisse le sujet. J' en parlai à Carlisle, il me donna de vagues idées...peut être était-ce le fait qu' il ne se passait rien et que Bella ne risquait plus sa vie et que c' était pour cette raison que je ne la voyais plus aussi souvent dans mes visions mais je trouvais cette réponse un peu simpliste. Il me précisa que Bella passait du temps avec la meute et que les loups faisaient interférence à mon pouvoir mais je lui signifiai que celle-ci bien au contraire n' allait plus tellement à La Push parce qu' elle travaillait et que la meute était tout aussi occupée à parcourir les bois. Il souffla un coup et me demanda de ne pas m' inquiéter que ceci était certainement temporaire. Moi, en tout cas, je n' en étais pas convaincue! Je me torturais l' esprit avec cette histoire. Jasper me demandait sans arrêt de ne pas y penser que j' aurais probablement réponse à ma question quand je m' y attendrais le moins! «Peut être» avais-je dit sans prêter plus attention que cela à ce que mon chéri venait de me dire. Je tournais en rond et retournais en rond! Jacob déteignait sur moi, c' était pas possible! Je grognais quand tout à coup, j' eus un flash...et si justement cela provenait de Jacob le problème? Après tout, je savais que ces deux-là couchaient ensemble plus souvent qu' ils ne voulaient bien le dire. Et si, Bella avait fini par ressentir des sentiments bien plus fort pour Jacob? Bien que je savais qu' elle l' aimait mais...et si elle avait enfin laissé son âme se mélanger à celle de Jake? Ce serait peut être une explication. Le fait d' être attaché à lui par un lien invisible et très puissant pouvait alors provoquer cet état de non voyance à mon don. J' esquissais un sourire en coin. J' espérais que cela pouvait être le cas. Déjà parce que Jacob le méritait amplement, ensuite parce que Bella avait peut être fait le deuil de mon frère, qu' elle avait peut être réalisé que son meilleur ami était celui qu' il lui fallait enfin parce que je n' aurais plus à m' inquiéter pour elle outre mesure, il veillerait sur elle et il serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie, il la protègerait. J' étais contente de ma trouvaille et j' étais guillerette quand j' allai retrouver Jasper dans notre chambre. Je lui sautai littéralement dessus...


	12. Chapter 9 Don de loup Partie 2

**POV BELLA (**«Don' t leave me now» Supertramp)

Voilà, on était fin septembre, mon contrat chez les Newton était terminé. J' étais dans ma chambre et je commençais à emballer quelques affaires que j' emmènerais à Port Angeles avec moi. Grâce à nos trois mois de salaires et à nos bourses d' étude respectives, Angela et moi avions trouvé une co-location à deux pas de la FAC. Bon certes, nous allions nous retrouver avec deux autres filles. Ce que j' adorais! Moi qui me faisait tant d' amis! Bref! On n' avait pas le choix de toute façon, c' était la seule solution étant donné que nous n' avions pas suffisamment de rentrer d' argent pour louer un appartement toutes les deux et que les chambres étudiantes dans l' enceinte de l' université étaient toutes prises.

Je me sentais toute bizarre de partir de la maison de mon père, celui-ci allait me manquer même si nous avions prévu Angie et moi de rentrer tous les week-end, c' était une grande épreuve pour lui comme pour moi. Je pensais à Jake aussi, il allait lui aussi me manquer. Notre éloignement bien que je me doutais qu' il fut temporaire n' en avait pas moins le goût d' une certaine rupture. Depuis presque trois mois à pratiquement pas le voir m' avait laissé une nouvelle plaie à mon coeur que j' essayais de colmater tant bien que mal en m' abrutissant sur mon travail. Chose qui n' avait pas forcément réussi étant donné le nombre de fois où le mot «loup» m' avait fait sursauter et penser à lui lorsque les clients achetaient de l' équipement pour le camping ou la randonnée et qu' ils nous demandaient s' il y avait des loups dans le coins! J' en avais des frissons à chaque fois!

J' entendis Charlie rentrer. Je descendis à sa rencontre.

«-Salut Papa!

-Salut, ma Chérie.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée? M' enquis-je.

-Oui. Une journée tranquille. Soupira-t-il.

-Que veux-tu manger? Lui demandai-je.

-Ce que tu veux. Me répondit-il las.

-Profites-en pour me demander tes plats préférés car la semaine prochaine, tu ne pourras plus en profiter! Lui dis-je en riant.

-Je sais...tu vas bientôt me quitter. Me dit-il d' un ton morne.

-Papa! Je ne te quitte pas, je reviens tous les week-end. Je serais juste partie la semaine. Je rentrerais le vendredi en fin de journée et repartirais le dimanche soir donc on se verra. Lui dis-je en essayant de le rassurer.

Charlie était triste, je le savais. Nous avions eu tant de mal à nous rapprocher que je comprenais que maintenant que nous avions presque réussi, je sois obligée de quitter la maison temporairement. Il avait été pratiquement moins difficile de quitter Renée que mon père, alors que celle-ci m' avait élevé. Même si j' adorais ma mère, le manque de Charlie était plus fort cependant.

Nous continuâmes à discuter pendant que je préparais le dîner.

-Tiens! J' ai eu Billy au téléphone!

-Et?

-Jake a eu ses examens.

-Tant mieux. Soufflai-je intérieurement.

Je continuais.

-Je l' appellerais pour le féliciter.

J' avais les lèvres pincées en disant cela ce qui n' échappa pas à mon père.

-Que se passe-t-il entre vous, Bella?

Mon père apparemment n' était pas dupe.

-Rien Papa. C' est juste Jake et moi...

-Est-ce que tu l' aimes?

Je m' étouffais avec ma salive en entendant sa question. Quoi lui répondre? Moi-même je ne connaissais pas la réponse ou du moins je connaissais la moitié de la réponse!

-Je l' aime d' amitié, Papa.

J' avais l' impression de me fourvoyer en disant ça. Surtout après avoir dépassé tout lien amical entre une fille et un garçon!

-Hum...

Mon père en tout cas n' en croyait rien apparemment. Mais il ne savait pas non plus quelle tournure ma relation avec Jake avait prise. Je ne relevais donc pas son grognement face à ma réponse. Je voulais clôturer cette conversation qui me mettait mal à l' aise.

-Est-ce que tu veux m' accompagner à Port Angeles et m' aider à m' installer? Lui dis-je tout sourire pour cacher mon malaise.

Comme ça, j' étais sûre de détourner son attention.

-Si tu le veux, toi, j' en serais ravi. Me répondit-il en souriant.

-Papa, je te le demande alors ne tergiverse pas!

-Très bien. Quand pars-tu?

-Dimanche-ci.

-Si tôt? Mais tes cours commencent dans deux semaines!

-Oui mais comme ça, j' aurais le temps de m' installer avec Angela.

-Ok, bon...»

Il ne rajouta rien et nous passâmes à table.

Le fameux dimanche de mon départ arriva très vite. J' avais fait mes cartons emmenant que le strict nécessaire et les choses auxquelles je tenais et qui me reconnecteraient avec ma vie à Forks. C' était le dernier carton que j' avais préparé et il m' avait tiré quelques larmes. J' y avais mis mon exemplaire de «Roméo et Juliette» ainsi que celui de «Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent» et le livre que Jake m' avait lu lorsque j' étais revenue de mon périple italien...sans Edward...et que je m' étais enfoncée dans la déprime...livre que je savais parler d' un loup épris d' une jeune fille mais dont finalement je ne connaissais pas le contenu car je ne l' avais pas écouté. J' en profiterais ainsi pour le lire. Je mis aussi mon album photo que j' avais fait lorsque mon amour m' avait quitté, il y avait des photos de toute l' équipe au grand complet Mike, Angela, Ben et même Jessica et Lauren les deux pestes...mais il y avait surtout des photos de Jake et moi, celles dans son garage lors de la réparation de nos motos, celles justement quand il m' apprit à la manier, celles lorsqu' on passait des heures sur la plage de First Beach, celles où rien ne semblait compliquer... Je mis aussi un de ses tee-shirts qu' il avait oublié je ne savais plus quand. Son odeur était toujours dessus, d' ailleurs, j' eus une bouffée de chaleur rien qu' en l' humant. Je pris le Dreamcatcher aussi, je le mettrais au dessus de mon lit dans ma nouvelle demeure. Bref, tout ceci me mit le moral dans les baskets parce que même si j' étais heureuse d' aller à la FAC avec Angela, l' essentielle de ma famille était ici et c' était dur de couper le cordon à ce moment. Je regardais ma chambre faisant le tour de celle-ci du regard. Tant de souvenirs... Je rentrais le vendredi suivant mais j' avais l' impression de revenir dans dix ans seulement, j' avais l' impression que je n' allais pas revenir de sitôt, c' était bizarre... Je fermai la porte de ma chambre et descendis rejoindre Charlie et Angela dehors. Ils m' attendaient comme prévu vers ma camionnette. Mon père vint me prendre mon carton des mains et alla le ranger à l' arrière de la voiture ensuite il bâcha mon pick-up en cas de pluie et enfin il revint vers moi. Il me serra maladroitement dans ses bras mais ne le fit pas longtemps prétextant quelque chose à aller chercher dans la maison. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard. Il me tendit un paquet et me dit que c' était pour me féliciter de rentrer à l' université. Je l' ouvris gênée et j' en restais bouche-bée. Charlie m' avait offert un ordinateur portable.

«-Papa...merci...tu n' aurais pas dû... Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux et en le serrant fort contre moi.

-Tu en auras grand besoin pour la FAC et comme ça tu pourras m' envoyer des mails de temps en temps et à Renée aussi et peut être aussi à Jake...

Mon père ne perdais jamais le nord, il y avait pas à dire!

-Tu as dû te ruiner.

-Ne t' inquiète pas pour ça, Chérie!

Je ne sus quoi rajouter.

-Merci, Papa... Balbutiai-je.

Je rangeais précieusement mon cadeau dans mon sac à dos que je mettrais à côté de moi en voiture.

Angela était prête aussi, il était convenu que nous prendrions ma Chevrolet cette fois-ci et la prochaine fois ce serait le véhicule d' Angie. On partagerait les frais de route comme ça. Mais là mon pick-up nous était d' un grand secours car les affaires de deux filles sur le point de quitter le domicile parental pour s' envoler de leurs propres ailes n' auraient pas tenu dans une... Je fus interrompue par une sensation étrange qui montait le long de mon dos, elle m' empêchait presque de respirer, mes jambes flageolaient, je me sentais toute chose...une Golf...finis-je par dire. Charlie me regarda drôlement étonné et Angie bizarrement mais avec un léger sourire en coin. Jake arriva.

-Papa? C' est toi qui la prévenu? Demandai-je à mon père en le fusillant du regard.

Mes jambes étaient toujours en coton.

-Il voulait te dire au revoir. Est-ce un crime?

-Non...mais...j' aurais aimé être prévenu! Je soupirais parce que je n' avais pas d' excuses valables à servir à mon père.

Jake descendit de voiture et mon coeur s' emballa comme à chaque fois. Il vint à notre rencontre.

-Salut Charlie! Dit-il en serrant la main de mon père.

-Salut Fiston! Renchérit celui-ci.

-Angela. Lui dit celui-ci en faisant un signe de la main.

-Salut Jacob.

-Salut, Bella. Me dit-il timidement.

-Salut Jake...

Mon père et Angela s' éclipsèrent. Oh! Ce que je détestais d' être prise à revers!

-Alors ça y est, tu t' en vas?

-Oui mais je rentrerais les week-end, Jacob. Je ne pars pas à vie. Et je ne pars pas loin. Tu pourras même venir me voir...si tu le souhaites évidemment... Rajoutai-je timidement.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui avais suggéré cette idée, elle était sortie toute seule.

-Ouais, on verra...tu vas me manquer, Bella. Me dit-il la voix étranglée.

Il était noué, je le sentais et à vrai dire je crois que moi aussi j' avais une boule dans la gorge et la bile menaça de remonter.

-Toi aussi, Jake...

Je me blottis dans ses bras. J' en avais tellement besoin à cet instant. Il me serra fort contre lui à m' en étouffer comme s' il ne voulait pas que je le quitte et pourtant c' était ce que je m' apprêtais à faire. Je l' abandonnais ici à Forks, à La Push, j' eus une montée de larmes. Il me serra encore plus fort. Je ne voulais pas que notre étreinte s' arrêta.

-Mon Dieu! Je t' aime, Bella...ne l' oublie pas surtout. Me dit-il la gorge enrouée par l' émotion.

Je ne répondis pas. Mais cette phrase m' avait fait du bien.

-Il faut que j' y aille, Jake. Lui dis-je en me tirant de sa chaude étreinte.

Il m' arrêta dans mon mouvement et de ses mains bouillantes m' encerclèrent le visage, ses paumes reposant sur mes joues. Il m' attira à lui et déposa un petit baiser très tendre et très voluptueux à la fois. J' eus une montée de désir. Mince! C' était pas le moment! L' attraction refaisait surface. Mais que m' avait-il fait pour que je sois dans un tel état à chaque fois?

-Hum hum... Entendis-je.

Ça c' était Charlie. Nous nous séparâmes. Moi, j' étais rouge pivoine et Jake n' était guère moins coloré que moi.

-Jake? C' est ma fille que tu embrasses, là? M' as-tu demandé la permission? Dit Charlie.

Je savais qu' il voulait faire marcher Jake. C' était plus fort que lui mais en attendant moi, j' aurais droit aux questions gênantes maintenant!

-Papa! Il n' a pas à te demander ton avis!

-Oh mais que si!

-Papa! Je suis majeure, je n' ai pas besoin de ta permission pour choisir qui doit m' embrasser ou non!

Grrrrr...je rageais là! Ça voulait dire que je permettais à Jake de m' embrasser et j' avouais à mon père avoir déjà embrassé ce loup teigneux! Jacob lui souriait dans son coin. Je rajoutais.

-Et toi arrêtes de rire! Assénai-je à celui-ci.

-Mouais...je vous ai pas autorisé à vous embrasser là, ici, maintenant devant tout le monde tout de même! Renchérit mon père.

-Papa!

-Promis! Je ne le referais plus! S' enquit Jacob en riant et en se signant d' une croix en guise de promesse. Mais ce que mon père n' avait pas vu, c' était que Jake croisait les doigts derrière son dos! J' eus envie de rire parce que là, j' avais vraiment l' impression de retrouver «Mon Jacob» celui avec lequel je faisais pleins de bêtises.

-Bon, les enfants! Il est temps de partir. Nous avons un peu de route et les cartons des ces demoiselles à porter jusqu' à leurs pénates, vont me prendre un temps fou! Jake? Je te vois plus tard. Dis à Billy que je passerais lui ramener la voiture ce soir.

-Ok Charlie, je transmet.

Nous montâmes en voiture. Angela et moi dans la Chevrolet. Mon père dans le pick-up de Billy. Il lui avait emprunté car sa caisse à savon très peu discrète qui lui servait en patrouille, non merci!

Jake était appuyé sur ma porte dont la fenêtre était ouverte.

-Fais attention à toi, ok? Me dit-il angoissé.

-Je suis une grande fille, Jake!

-Je t' en prie, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire!

-Je veillerais sur elle, ne t' inquiète pas. Dit Angela en faisant un clin d' oeil à celui-ci.

-Ouais... répondit-il anxieux.

Je savais effectivement de quoi il voulait parler. Il avait peur qu' il m' arrive une mésaventure encore d' origine vampirique et je savais qu' il ne serait pas rassuré tant que je serais à Port Angeles, loin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas me protéger et ça, ça le rendait dingue! Mais il fallait aussi que je fasse ma vie.

-A plus, Jacob! Lui dis-je essayant de garder contenance.

-Si tu as le moindre problème, appelles-moi, ok?

-Oui, je le ferais. Tu as fini avec tes recommandations? Parce qu' il faut qu' on parte là!

Je lui avais répondu de façon détendue pour ne pas qu' il crise mais je le connaissais et je savais qu' il flippait et du coup la boule dans la gorge qui c' était insinuée toute à l' heure, revenait comme un cheval au galop. Il fallait que je parte sinon je m' en sentirais incapable dans quelques minutes.

-Ok. A bientôt, Bella... Me souffla-t-il le coeur lourd.

Je ne répondis rien sentant mes larmes remontées. Je démarrai et je partis en regardant Jake dans mon rétroviseur, une larme coula sur ma joue et sur la sienne aussi.

-Et c' est bon, on part pas à l' autre bout du pays tout de même! On revient à la fin de la semaine! C' était pire que si vous vous étiez dit «Adieu» pour toujours! Ce que vous êtes bizarres parfois! Me signala-t-elle.

-Oui, je sais. Je ne comprend pas ce qu' il m' arrive en ce moment...j' ai de drôles de sensations quand il est à côté de moi, c' est étrange, j' ai l' impression d' être branchée sur ses propres ondes! Je...je ne peux pas l' expliquer...c' est...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase.

-Tu es amoureuse, c' est tout!

-Non! C' est pas ça du tout!

-Mais bien sûr! Souffla Angela de désespoir.»

Je ne rajoutais rien. Cette conversation était stérile de toute façon.

Le reste du trajet, nous parlâmes des futurs cours que nous allions avoir, Angela et moi avions pris les mêmes options, on était pareil à ce niveau, les mêmes goûts.

Nous arrivâmes. Avec l' aide de Charlie, nous débarquions nos affaires. Les deux autres filles étaient déjà installées et elles nous accueillirent poliment. Nous prîmes possession de nos chambres respectives. Elles étaient assez grandes avec un lit une personne, un bureau et une énorme penderie! Ça sera pratique pour Angela et ç' aurait été bien pour Alice aussi pensai-je en moi-même. J' esquissai un sourire et me mis à rire lorsque j' entendis Angie s' extasier devant son placard! Mon petit coin de paradis était très lumineux. Les murs étaient tapissés d' un mauve très pâle qui faisait ressortir la moquette violette foncée. C' était pas vraiment mes goûts mais c' était coordonné et pas déplaisant. Finalement, c' était sobre!

Ensuite nous fîmes le tour du propriétaire. La maison était assez grande. Il y avait une grande cuisine, un grand séjour/salon. Il y avait deux salles de bain à l' étage, ce qui était pratique avec quatre filles vivant sous le même toit. Les commodités telles que machine à laver et sèche-linge se trouvaient au sous-sol. Cette maison était en réalité plus grande que celle dans laquelle je vivais jusqu' à présent. J' allais m' y perdre!

Une fois nos affaires montées dans nos chambres et après des «au revoir» un peu durs, Charlie pris congé, il fallait qu' il rentre et il y avait quelques heures de route, en plus il devait encore déposer la voiture chez Billy.

Angela et moi profitions des dernières lueurs du jour pour ranger nos biens...

**POV CHARLIE**

ça y est, ma fille commençait une nouvelle vie. J' espérais que ça irait qu' elle n' aurait pas trop le mal du pays. Bon, certes, elle n' était pas loin mais quand même. Elle allait me manquer. J' avais pris l' habitude de l' avoir à mes côtés depuis maintenant deux ans et ça me faisait tout drôle, j' avais l' impression de la perdre une deuxième fois.

J' arrivais chez Billy pour lui déposer la voiture et récupérer la mienne. Jake était dehors appuyé sur la rambarde de son porche, il était triste. Ça se voyait. Ma fille allait aussi lui manquer et bien plus que je ne pouvais me l' imaginer, je pense. J' avais été content de les voir s' embrasser ses deux-là, j' espérais bien qu' un jour Jake devienne mon gendre. Ce serait tellement bien pour elle et on resterait en famille comme ça. Je descendis de la voiture, je me dirigeais vers la maison, je montais le caillebotis et je tapais amicalement l' épaule de l' amoureux de ma fille. Je ne dis rien et lui non plus. J' entrais chez Billy...

**POV JACOB**

Elle était partie. Elle était loin de moi. Même si cela faisait trois mois que nous nous étions pour ainsi dire pas vu, je savais qu' elle était près de moi. Toutes les nuits, je m' endormais au dessous de sa fenêtre. Elle était proche à cet instant et je le savais donc ça me rassurait. Mais là, j' étais inquiet, anxieux, déboussolé... Je savais que je ne pouvais pas la protéger à Port Angeles et j' avais peur, peur qu' il lui arrive quelque chose, peur de la perdre...comme d' habitude...j' en mourrais si elle disparaissait...

Notre relation était au statu quo. Je l' aimais toujours autant, je la désirais toujours autant, je la voulais elle, pas une autre mais je ne savais plus comment faire. Je ne baissais pas les bras mais j' étais plus que perdu et la distance qu' elle avait installé entre nous ne m' aiderait pas. Il ne me restait plus qu' à attendre les week-end avec impatience. Cette année allait être plus que douloureuse pour moi...

**POV DEMETRI**

J' observais Bella depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Je l' avais traqué jusqu' ici. Le fait qu' elle habitait Port Angeles me facilitait les choses. Je pouvais l' épier à ma guise. Elle était souvent accompagnée d' une autre jeune fille...humaine... Elles partaient et rentraient à pied de la FAC. Il était vrai que son sang était exquis, Jane avait raison. A part ça, je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle s' intéressait à cette fille plus que de raison. Je ne trouvais rien de particulier chez elle...à part...je tendis l' oreille... Mmmm...un coeur bien plus lent battait en elle...

**POV JANE**

Démétri s' était mis en chasse. Bella était à Port Angeles. Seule. Du moins, juste accompagnée d' une autre humaine. Alors elle n' était plus protégée...Depuis plusieurs semaines, il l' observait. Il m' avait dit ne pas comprendre pourquoi je m' intéressais à elle, à part qu' il était vrai que son sang était plus qu' attirant, il possédait quelque chose de particulier que personne ne pouvait expliquer. Je comprenais presque ce vampire aux cheveux cuivrés que mon maître avait tué. Il devait être aux supplices d' être à ses côtés, peut être était-ce ça, cette chose si particulière qui faisait d' elle une humaine attirante qu' un vampire aurait été prêt à se suicider... Mmmm...mais il y avait forcément autre chose... Démétri me prévint toutefois qu' il y avait un autre problème mais qu' il n' était pas sûre de ce que ça signifiait. Il me dit qu' il m' en reparlerait lorsqu' il en serait certain.

Démétri avait réussi à épier les loups sans se faire repérer. Décidément, il était fort. Alors, ce n' était que des ados qui mutaient quand ils en avaient envie. Pas de transformation à la pleine lune, pas de transmission du phénomène par l' une de leurs morsures! Ils naissaient avec apparemment! C' était un gêne particulier de famille lié à la tribu...comment s' appelaient-ils déjà? Ah oui! La tribu des Quileute. Mais ils étaient quand même bien là pour exterminer notre espèce, non? Je verrais avec Aro...

Comme me l' avait souligné «le traqueur», la situation à Seattle se dégradait. On en parlait à nouveau dans les journaux. Ça n' était pas bon pour notre communauté. Je m' étais donc déplacée jusque là pour voir de moi-même, l' étendue des dégâts. J' observais depuis un bon moment. Alec était avec moi, il ne disait rien se contentant de regarder. Félix bougonnait comme à son habitude. Il voulait tous les exterminer. Je levais la main pour le faire taire. Nous avons attendu que ces trois «tueurs en série» aient fini leur carnage. Nous les avions suivi jusque cette maison délabrée au dehors de la ville. Lorsque ce fut plus calme, mon frère, Félix et moi rentrions dans la demeure. Ils étaient avachis comme des larves repues sur des canapés à moitié défoncés et ils regardaient...la télé?

«-Ahhh! Voilà donc nos fameux nouveau-nés. Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Ils sursautèrent. Ils avaient peur, je le sentais... Mmmmm, c' était bon, cette odeur de peur...

-Qui êtes-vous? Me demanda l' un des garçons.

Je les détaillais avant de répondre. Un grand brun, l' air bête. L' autre était petit et blond et la fille petite, brune, avec de longs cheveux.

-Nous sommes Alec, Félix et Jane du clan Volturi.

-Jamais entendu parlé. Répondit effrontément le blond.

-Je te conseillerais de ne pas me répondre comme ça.

-Ah bon! Pourquoi? Tu vas me tuer? Me dit-il ironiquement.

-Non j' ai mieux!

Il se tordit instantanément de douleur et moi je riais sadiquement. Faire du mal aux gens me plaisais plus que de raison. Je vivais pour ça, si l' on puis dire. Alec me stoppa parce que je n' avais pas la volonté nécessaire pour m' arrêter.

-Jane! C' est bon je crois qu' il a compris. M' interrompis mon frère.

-Ok! Qu' est-ce que vous voulez? Dit la jeune fille.

-Mmmmm...je réfléchis...vous faîtes beaucoup trop de dégâts ces derniers temps à Seattle et normalement notre rôle à nous autres Volturi est de faire respecter certaines règles. Félix devraient vous éliminer dans la seconde qui suit mais...j'ai besoin de vous alors je vous propose un marché.

-Et quel est ce marché? Demanda le garçon blond.

-Je vous le dirais en temps voulu. En attendant, je vous conseille d' accepter mon offre et de vous calmez sur vos repas. Dis-je.

-Et pourquoi on accepterait votre marché? Questionna la fille.

Je la toisais cette morveuse.

-Comment t' appelles-tu jeune fille?

-Bree. Me répondit-elle.

-Alors Bree, saches que les Volturi ne donne pas de seconde chance. Donc, je te conseille vivement d' accepter si tu ne veux pas disparaître dans la minute qui suit. Veux-tu encore une petite démonstration? Lui demandai-je sadiquement.

-Non, ça ira. Ok! Que doit-on faire?

-Faîtes-vous discrets pour le moment. Je vous recontacterais quand ce sera le moment et ça ne saurait tarder. Me délectai-je.»

Nous partîmes laissant mes trois nouveaux jouets cuire dans leur jus. J' adorais semer la terreur et manipuler les gens. C' était mon pêché mignon...

**POV BELLA**

Je me réveillais un matin, en retard. J' étais de plus en plus fatiguée alors que je dormais tôt. Nous étions qu' au début de l' année, ça promettait. Nous avions commencé les cours, nous en étions seulement qu' au prise de contact, les véritables cours allaient pas tarder à commencer.

Ce matin là, je me dépêchais d' aller prendre ma douche, Angela était entrain de terminer de se préparer.

«-Pourquoi ne m' as-tu pas réveillé? Lui demandai-je.

-J' allais le faire ma belle, déstresse! Me répondit-elle.

Je me douchais rapidement et sortis aussi vite qu' une fusée. J' avais pris mes habits et commençais à les enfiler. Mon jean me tint tête, je n' arrivais pas à fermer le bouton, j' avais beau rentrer mon ventre impossible de le boutonner. Je soufflai et le retirai manquant de m' étaler par terre.

-Calme-toi! Me dit Angela.

-Qu' est-ce que je vais me mettre si je n' arrive même plus à fermer mon pantalon. Mon soutif est récalcitrant aussi, j' ai l' impression que j' ai pris du poids!

-Ah bon? Tu n' en a pas l' air pourtant!

-Et ça! Je lui montrais ma poitrine qui débordait de mon soutien-gorge.

Elle ria devant mon air désabusé. Je renchainais.

-En plus, il me font mal en ce moment! C' est horrible!

Angela me dévisagea comme si je venais d' une autre planète.

-Ben quoi? Lui demandai-je.

-Bella, tu ne serais pas...

-Pas quoi? La coupai-je.

-Tu ne serais pas enceinte par hasard?

-Mais non! Comment veux-tu que je sois enceinte? Lui dis-je ahurie par sa demande.

-Enfin, Bella, je vais pas te faire de dessin...

-Mais n' importe quoi! Je suis toujours réglée normalement. Je le saurais! M' énervai-je.

-Des fois ça arrive de ne pas s' en rendre compte, Bella. Tu devrais faire un test. Tu as tous les symptômes d' une grossesse.

-Non! Et puis, je n' ai pas...enfin Jake et moi...on n' a pas...depuis plus de trois mois... Oh! Pis c' est pas possible, c' est tout! Hurlai-je.

-Ok! Je n' insiste pas, Bella mais tu devrais suivre mes conseils. Me dit-elle sérieusement.

Elle renchérit pendant que je soupirais.

-Je vais te prêter un legging et un tee-shirt long pour mettre par dessus, ça te vas?

-Oui, merci. Excuses-moi, Angie.

-C' est rien. C' est les hormones. Me dit-elle en souriant.»

J' éclatai de rire. Elle avait le don de me détendre même avec des choses importantes.

Je m' habillais rapidement et avalai un café tout vite et nous partîmes presque en courant à la Fac.

Une fois en cours, je n' arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je réfléchissais à la conversation que j' avais eu avec Angie, ce matin. Et si c' était vrai. Et si j' étais enceinte. Ça n' était pas possible, je prenais ma pilule depuis pas mal de temps, bien avant que j' arrive à Forks et je ne l' avais jamais oublié. Surtout depuis que Jake et moi avions ce genre de relation. Je soupirais. Angela avait raison, il fallait que je fasse un test.

**POV JACOB**

J' en pouvais plus de ne pas voir Bella. En plus, des trois mois de séparation forcée pour cause de loup-garou en mode sinus/cosinus, maintenant c' était parce que Bella était toute la semaine dans une ville qui était loin d' ici. Je ne pouvais pas la protéger et je m' en faisais un soucis monstre, je me rongeais les sangs.

J' essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur mes études et sur la meute. Sam n' avait toujours pas réintégré son poste ce qui m' exaspérait à la longue. Donner des ordres à la meute me barbait. Je n' avais qu' une idée en tête, retrouver Bella...

**POV BELLA**

Angela avait été me chercher un test de grossesse, sans rien me dire, elle me l' avait amené dans ma chambre discrètement. Nos colocataires n' avaient pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit de ma vie privé. Elle me signala de faire le test le matin, c' était là que le taux d' hormones était au plus haut apparemment.

C' était sur les toilettes que je me retrouvais avec un bâton dans la main où je devais faire pipi dessus. Quelle horreur d' être une femme en cet instant! C' était vrai après tout, les hommes n' avaient pas autant de contrainte! Pffff! J' exécutai la chose. Je sortis des petits coins avec mon truc dans la main. Angela était appuyée sur le lavabo. Je posais le truc en question sur le rebord de ce même lavabo. Je soupirais. Elle regarda sa montre.

«-Trois minutes. Me dit-elle.

-Ouais...

Trois minutes qui durèrent une éternité. J' angoissais. Qu' allais-je faire si le test était positif? Franchement, je ne me voyais pas du tout avec un bébé maintenant. Je me sentais beaucoup trop jeune. Et puis un bébé de Jake! Voilà que j' allais enfanter un loup-garou! Tout était normal dans ma vie ces temps-ci et il fallait que je procrée avec un mec qui mutait en loup! Non mais j' hallucinais!

-Bella? C' est bon! Tu peux regarder. Me signala Angie.

Je respirais un grand coup et pris le test dans mes mains tremblantes. Je le retournais.

-Alors? Dit Angela qui trépignait d' impatience.

-Deux belles barres roses... Lui soufflai-je.

J' avais le coeur au bord des lèvres, ma tête me tournait et mes jambes se dérobèrent. Angela me retint pour ne pas que je me fasse mal.

-Bella!

Je l' entendis courir au ré-de-chaussé et remonter plus vite que son ombre, enfin c' était l' impression que j' avais, perdue dans les limbes de ma moitié d' inconscience.

-Ouvre la bouche. Me dit-elle.

Elle m' enfourna un sucre imbibé d' alcool de menthe. Je dus reprendre des couleurs et un semblant de conscience parce que quand je rouvris les yeux, elle me souriait.

-Désolé. Lui dis-je en articulant difficilement.

-ça va aller? Si tu peux te lever, ce serait bien que tu réintègre ta chambre et ton lit! Tu as besoin de te reposer et on sera mieux si tu as besoin de discuter.

-Oui, ok! Lui répondis-je incapable d' en dire plus.

Elle m' aida à retourner dans ma chambre, mes jambes avaient bien du mal à me porter. Je m' installais sur mon lit, elle me mit des oreillers dans le dos.

-Merci Angela, mais je ne suis pas en sucre...juste enceinte!

Oh punaise! Je l' avais dit tout haut et de ce fait, j' en pris encore plus conscience.

-Comment le prends-tu? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Euhhhh...j' en sais rien! Je me sens encore un peu jeune pour avoir un bébé...

Carrément même!

-Tu vas le dire à Jacob?

-Non! Surtout pas! Et je compte sur toi pour tenir ta langue!

Je lui avais presque sauté à la gorge en disant ça. Du coup, elle était surprise par ma réaction.

-Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire?

-Je ne veux pas lui dire c' est tout! Imagine si je ne le garde pas! Je ne veux pas qu' il le sache!

-Euhhh...ne pas le garder, Bella? Mais je crois que c' est trop tard!

-Comment ça?

-Tu m' as dit que ça faisait minimum trois mois que Jacob et toi...enfin tu vois...donc à mon avis tu es enceinte d' au minimum trois mois...et c' est trop tard pour penser à une interruption de grossesse... Me dit-elle avec un air désolé.

-Oh, non... Dis-je en m' écroulant littéralement.

-Il faudrait que tu ailles voir un médecin maintenant...pour qu' il te confirme ta grossesse et te dise à combien de semaine tu en es exactement.

-Ouais, tu as raison. J' irais voir le Docteur Cullen en rentrant vendredi. Dis-je en soupirant.

C' était une histoire de dingue! Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Cette situation était des plus déroutantes. Moi, Isabella Swan enceinte d' un loup-garou! Pourtant, on m' avait toujours appris à me méfier du loup qui sortait du bois! Et voilà que je me faisais des blagues idiotes! Lèvres pincées de colère, je renchéris.

-Qu' est-ce que je vais dire à Charlie? Il va vouloir tuer, Jake, c' est sûr ça!

Et après tout, bien fait! Il avait cas prendre un pruneau où je pense! Ça lui éclaircirait les idées à ce chien de malheur! A cause de lui, j' allais me fâcher avec mon père et j' allais devenir une énorme baleine a à peine dix-neuf ans! Je le maudissais, là, tout de suite!

-Je suis désolée. Me dit Angela.

Elle me prit dans ses bras. Ça me fit du bien.

Nous étions à peine mardi et il fallait qu' à la fin de cette semaine, j' annonce à mon père qu' il allait être grand-père... Super! Angela partit préparer un bon petit-déjeuner, nous irions en cours cet après-midi. Je réfléchissais à une solution. Qu' allais-je faire? Je ne pouvais décemment pas garder ce bébé, seulement, il était probablement trop tard. Le faire adopter? Possible. Ça restait une bonne option mais il ne fallait pas que Jake l' apprenne sinon il ne me laisserait pas faire. Ça allait être dur de cacher ma grossesse surtout dans une si petite ville telle que Forks où tout le monde savait tout sur tout! J' aurais qu' à continuer mes études ici et limite ne plus rentrer aussi souvent chez Charlie. J' espérais qu' il comprendrait. J' allais être la honte de cette ville, la honte pour mon père et je voyais déjà d' ici les paris pris sur le nom du père. J' allais probablement être traînée dans la boue et on me traiterait de fille «facile» j' en étais sûre! La honte! Je m' en voulais déjà d' infliger ça à mon père.

Angela et moi petit-déjeunâmes en silence, j' étais trop absorbée par mon énorme problème ce qu' elle comprit. Ensuite, en route pour les cours. Je n' entendis rien, ne compris rien, j' étais un vrai zombie changeant de salle et d' amphithéâtre sans même regarder où j' allais, je suivais juste Angela, heureusement qu' elle était là!

Dix-huit heure, fin des cours! Je remballais mes affaires puis sortis de la Fac, Angie avec moi. Je m' arrêtais d' un coup, à nouveau une forte chaleur s' empara de moi comme lorsque...

-Que se passe-t-il, Bella? Ça ne va pas? Me demanda Angela inquiète.

-Jake est là... Lui répondis-je.

Elle regarda autour de nous s' arrêtant sur le parking et revint à moi.

-Euhhh...non, Bella. Jacob n' est pas là. Dit-elle d' un air surpris.

Elle devait vraiment me prendre pour une folle.

-Si! Il va arriver...

Effectivement, quand je relevais les yeux sur le parking, Jacob se gara avec la Golf.

-Euhhh...faudra que tu m' explique là! Me dit Angela complètement ahurie.

Il manquait plus que ça! Comme s' il avait lu dans mon esprit! Il nous rejoint en trois enjambées. J' étais rouge de colère mais aussi rouge à cause de la chaleur qu' il me provoquait. C' était pas normal ce phénomène. Il faudrait que j' en parle à Carlisle. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler.

-Qu' est-ce que tu fais là, Jacob? Lui dis-je énervée.

Il me regarda étonné de mon attitude.

-Tu me manquais, Bella. J' avais besoin de te voir.

Il n' avait pas osé me prendre dans ses bras alors que j' en mourrais d' envie mais il fallait que je le renvois au plus vite.

-Ben ça y est tu m' as vu alors tu peux rentrer maintenant!

Il me regarda surpris par ma froideur.

-Qu' est-ce qu' il y a Bella?

-Rien. Je veux juste que tu rentres chez toi, Jake. Je vais bien, tu vois. Lui dis-je en pinçant mes lèvres et en me montrant de haut en bas avec mes mains.

Bon Dieu! Rien que de le regarder dans les yeux, le magnétisme qu' il dégageait s' empara de moi aussitôt. Comme d' habitude, je le désirais à en perdre haleine. Foutues hormones!

-J' ai fait de la route pour passer juste un peu de temps avec toi alors tu pourrais être un petit peu plus enjouée, Bella. Me dit-il déçu.

-Je ne t' ai rien demandé, Jake!

-Encore et toujours de mauvaise foi! C' est pas croyable!

-Je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi! M' offusquai-je.

-Ah non? Et qui m' a dit de venir quand je le souhaitais? Le Pape? Le magicien d' Oz?

-Tu connais pas le téléphone avant de venir t' incruster?

-M' incruster? Ok! Je voulais te faire une surprise, Bella! Mais puisque je m' incruste...et bien «Joe l' incruste» se barre, c' est bon! Salut! Me dit-il en se retournant et en partant vers sa voiture.

-Jake! Attends!

-Non!

-Jacob! Criai-je.

Oh qu' il m' énervait!

-Non!

-Espèce de sale cabot aussi têtu qu' une mule! JAAAAAAACCCCCCOOOOOOOBBBBB! Hurlai-je.

Comme ça, tout le monde était au courant! J' étais rouge de honte! Il m' exaspérait au plus haut point. Il finit par s' arrêter et se retourner. Il me toisa de son regard noir animal. Même pas peur!

-Allez, viens! Ok, je m' excuse. Grognai-je.

Il me regarda pendant un bon moment puis esquissa un léger sourire, il était encore fâché, je le savais pertinemment.

Angela nous rejoignit et nous montions dans la voiture. Je montrais le chemin à Jake, il se gara devant la maison et nous rentrâmes tous les trois dans notre co-location à Angela et à moi. Les deux autres filles étaient déjà rentrées et lorsqu' elles aperçurent Jake, elles en restèrent bouche-bée d' admiration. Il venait encore de faire chavirer deux coeurs! Elles bavaient littéralement. Ben voyons! Fermez vos bouches au moins! Pffffff! Il les salua d' un sourire ravageur. Encourage-les Jake, t' as raison! Comme ça, elles vont plus me lâcher, maintenant! Et moi, j' avais toujours aussi chaud et je rêvais de lui sauter dessus! Vite une douche froide par pitié!

Jacob resta avec nous le soir, il était allé chercher des pizzas pour toute la maisonnée y compris les deux pimbêches qui habitaient avec nous. Elles avaient été se changer et elles étaient...à poil! J' exagérais mais dans l' idée c' était ça! Et ça se trémoussait, et ça se trémoussait! Jake lui en rigolait et s' amusait à leur faire du «rentre-dedans». Encore deux qui croyaient qu' elles allaient se l' embarquer! Si elles savaient qu' en plus d' être beau, il était carrément doué au lit! Pfiouuuu! Et là, les images de nos ébats me revinrent en tête! La chaleur monta d' un cran! Il fallait que je me calme! Pense au polichinelle que t' as dans le tiroir, ma belle! Ça va calmer tes ardeurs! Alors oui, il était même doué pour ça, apparemment! Purée! Je devenais dingue! Saloperies d' hormones à la con! Je délirais toute seule, là! Je pris congé prétextant une grande fatigue. Angela soupira de ma bonne idée et fit de même. Evidemment, mon Don Juan de pacotille, d' un coup, n' eut plus d' yeux que pour moi laissant tomber les deux allumeuses comme des vieilles chaussettes! Et oui les filles! Fallait faire comme moi et tomber enceinte du dit «Don Juan»! Au lieu de le faire fuir, lui, ça le faisait revenir! Le comble! Jacob Black maudit sois-tu! Je ronchonnais en allant me coucher. Comme par hasard, alors que j' avais envie de lui comme une folle, il préféra dormir sur le sol! Bon, ben j' allais vraiment en avoir besoin de cette douche froide! Je ne pouvais même pas réfléchir en paix, il me perturbait...

Le lendemain au réveil, j' étais de mauvais poil. Je n' avais pas beaucoup dormi déjà à cause d' un loup qui avait ronflé toute la nuit et ensuite parce que mon état de future mère d' un bébé de ce même loup m' avait angoissé. Il fallait que je prenne des décisions importantes pour moi comme pour ce futur bébé mais avant tout il me fallait l' avis médical de Carlisle à savoir déjà si le bébé serait normal, s' il avait hérité des gènes de son père ou pas, chose qui serait un peu embarrassante si c' était le cas car mettre à l' adoption un enfant qui plus tard risquait de muter en un énorme canidé c' était plutôt gênant. Bon, toutefois il devait bien y avoir des gens à la réserve qui ne pouvaient avoir d' enfant et qui auraient été heureux de pouvoir élever un louveteau. Peut être pourrais-je mettre cette clause dans les papiers de demande d' adoption... Je réfléchissais toujours quand j' entendis...

-Salut, Belle aux Bois Dormants!

Ça y est! Il était à peine réveillé qu' il me tapait sur le système!

-Salut, Jake!

-Je vais me doucher. Il ne faut pas trop que je traine.

-Ok! J' irai après toi.

-Ou viens avec moi! Me dit-il de son air coquin.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Une vague de chaleur monta en moi. Bordel! C' était pas le moment!

-Dans tes rêves! Lui assénai-je.

Il ria. Pas moi! Parce que j' en avais envie mais que je ne voulais pas lui donner satisfaction. En plus, j' étais en colère contre lui malgré cette attraction gravitationnelle. De toute façon, ça n' aurait été que du sexe!

Il revint de la douche. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient dans tous les sens. Mon Dieu! Qu' il était sexy comme ça...Vite! Ma douche!

-Bella? J' y vais. Pardonnes-moi de ne pas déjeuner avec toi mais j' ai de la route. Si je ne veux pas arriver en retard au bahut, j' ai intérêt à me dépêcher.

-Ouais! S' il te plait, Jake, ne reviens pas. Ok?

Il était surpris de ma demande. Mais il fallait que je l' éloigne de moi pour mon bien.

-Pourquoi? Me demanda-t-il.

-Parce que je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie, Jake, c' est tout! Lui assénai-je.

Comme d' habitude, j' étais horrible! Je déversais des litres d' acide sur son coeur en cet instant et je le savais ô combien! Mais il fallait que je me protège.

-Bella...arrêtes de faire ça...je...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais s' avança vers moi, il se pencha pour m' embrasser et même si mon coeur s' emballa à ce moment là et que cette foutue attirance se déchaîna, je détournais la tête. Il sourit cyniquement et renchérit.

-Ok! Si c' est ce que tu veux...

Je ne répondis pas. Il tourna les talons et partit...

**POV JACOB**

J' avais encore eu droit au cinéma de Bella. Elle m' avait encore une fois repoussé mais lorsque je m' étais approché pour l' embrasser, j' avais entendu son petit coeur frapper fort dans sa poitrine. Elle voulait que je lui donne ce baiser mais elle s' était maîtrisée avec beaucoup de volonté, je dois dire. Tout n' était donc pas perdu! Je ne lâcherais rien mais j' allais la laisser tranquille pour le moment, j' allais la laisser mariner dans son jus. J' avais senti quelque chose de particulier en elle, elle avait dégagé une odeur inconnue jusqu' à maintenant pour mon nez de loup. Ses hormones la travaillaient et moi j' en étais ravi, ça voulait dire que son corps me réclamait.

Je rentrais direction l' école de La Push avec le sourire! Elle allait revenir vers moi, j' en étais sûre, d' une façon ou d' une autre, un jour elle serait mienne...

**POV DEMETRI**

Alors c' était donc ça! Ce petit coeur qui battait si lentement. Cette fille était enceinte. Jane allait être très étonnée.

J' avais réussi à comprendre le lien entre elle et le loup roux que Jane voulait que j' observe. Ils étaient proches apparemment. J' avais senti leurs coeurs s' emballer lorsqu' ils étaient en présence l' un de l' autre. Une drôle de relation les unissaient. C' était indescriptible. Cependant, quelque chose les rattachait dorénavant encore plus. Je n' arrivais pas à voir quoi...mais...et si c' était ce bébé? Et si ce chien galeux était le père du bébé? Il fallait que j' en sois sûre avant de transmettre mes informations à Jane.

Il me manquait plus que le lien entre les Cullen et les loups.

J' avais réussi à glaner des renseignements à droite, à gauche, c' était dur d' observer une meute de loups, chasseurs de vampires! Et les Cullen n' en parlons même pas! Jane ne se rendait pas compte du problème que cela pouvait me poser de ne pas me faire repérer. Bref! Alors, il existait un traité entre la tribu des Quileute et le clan Cullen, il datait du début du XIXème siècle. Apparemment, il avait été signé par un certain Ephraïm Black et par Carlisle Cullen. Ce pacte définissait les frontières de chacun des clans et permettait à la famille de ce dernier de vivre en paix promettant à la tribu de rester végétarien et de ne pas transformer quelqu' un d' autre pour agrandir leur famille. La promesse fut scellée d' une poignée de mains.

Je réfléchissais. Pourquoi ce nom «Black» me disait-il quelque chose? Mais oui! Ce jeune loup roux qui était avec Bella, son nom c' était «Black»! Jacob Black si je me souvenais bien! Alors il était le descendant d' Ephraïm Black! Voilà, je faisais maintenant le lien! Bella était avec Edward puis il s' était suicidé chez nous, dans notre antre... Donc les Cullen la protégeait, logique... et le cabot aussi parce qu' ils sont unis et plus qu' unis...par un bébé...un nouveau loup si j' avais bien compris la symbiose. En fait, c' était elle, le lien! Elle était le lien entre les Cullen car elle était la maîtresse ou «La Tua Cantante» de leur fils et était le lien entre les loups car elle portait à présent le chiot d' un des leurs et le fait que les vampires végétariens et les chiens aient bataillé ensemble contre l' armée des nouveau-nés, c' était strictement pour la protéger, elle! Mais quel était donc ce truc si spécial que possédait cette fille? Le fait qu' elle était née pour réunifier les races... Foutaises!

**POV JANE**

J' étais rentrée à Volterra. Aro m' attendait de pied ferme!

«-Des bonnes nouvelles, Jane? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire assassin.

-Oui, Maître. Lui répondis-je sûre de moi.

-Je t' écoutes.

Je lui fis le récit de ce que Démétri m' avait appris. J' avais seulement omis de lui dire pour les trois vampires de Seattle que je comptais bien manipuler à ma guise. Peut être lui en parlerais-je plus tard lorsque je saurais qu' elle sera sa décision.

-Alors Bella est enceinte du loup? Me demanda-t-il étonné.

-Oui.

-On ne va pas laisser faire ça! Hurla Caïus.

-Ne t' énerves pas! Nous allons réfléchir à ça. Dit Aro d' une voix neutre.

-Crois-tu que les Cullen vont encore la protéger après qu' ils sauront pour le bâtard?

-Je pense que oui. Ils ont l' air de beaucoup l' apprécier.

-Mais à quoi pense Carlisle? Demanda Aro en soupirant.

-Je pense qu' elle est particulière, qu' elle a un don.

-Le don de nous amuser... Susurra la voix d' Aro tout à fait sadiquement.

-Et ce pacte? Qu' en penses-tu?

-C' est une trêve! Mais aucune des deux parties ne prendra le risque de défier l' autre...justement à cause de cette fille! C' est elle le lien.

-Alors c' est à elle de régler la note? Demanda mon Maître avec ce sourire qui lui donnait un air de fou-furieux.

-Je ne sais pas Maître. C' est à vous de prendre la décision.

-Je vais y réfléchir... Me dit-il sceptique.

Je sentais qu' il avait déjà la réponse à sa question mais il voulait probablement convaincre ses frères du bien fait d' une bataille peut être, bien que les deux autres n' aimaient pas se battre ils n' en étaient pas moins aussi impitoyables que lui. Je me retirais. J' allais rejoindre Alec et me blottit dans ses bras, mon frère m' apaisait...

**POV BELLA**

Le restant de la semaine passa vite finalement. Je rentrais à Forks. J' avais appelé Carlisle ce matin pour savoir s' il pouvait me recevoir en tant que patiente. Il m' avait tout de suite répondu qu' il n' y avait aucun problème et que je pouvais passer directement quand je rentrerais qu' il serait à la villa et m' y attendrait. Je ne lui confiai pas la teneur de ma visite. Je m' engageais sur le chemin de la maison, j' étais prise d' angoisse. Peut être que les Cullen n' apprécieraient pas que j' attende un bébé et de Jake en plus! Du coup, je stressais. Comme d' habitude, Alice m' attendait sur le porche. Elle était soucieuse, je le voyais dans son regard.

«-Salut Alice. Lançais-je pour la détendre.

-Bella, je suis contente de te voir même si c' est par mon père que j' ai appris que tu venais! Soupira-t-elle.

-Tu ne m' as pas vu venir, alors? Lui demandai-je quelque peu surprise.

-Non, tu es de plus en plus brouillée et ça m' irrite. Grogna-t-elle.

-Allez, ne t' inquiète donc pas, Alice, tout va s' arranger.

Elle changea alors de visage, elle se radoucit et me regarda en me souriant tendrement.

-Bella? Tu n' aurais par hasard rien à me dire?

-Pas pour le moment, on verra après. Il faut que je vois Carlisle.

Elle se renfrogna mais me conduisit auprès de son père.

-Bonjour Bella, entre. Me dit-il.

-Bonjour Carlisle.

Il était occupé à écrire avec un magnifique stylo plume sur son bureau, je supposais dans un dossier d' un de ses patients. Il releva la tête, d' un coup et me sourit. Décidément, je crois que mon état ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux des Cullen.

-Je vois le contenu de ta visite. Me dit-il en plaisantant.

-Euh, oui. Dis-je gênée.

-Dois-je te dire de suite «félicitations» ou voudrais-tu attendre d' avoir fait ta première échographie? Me demanda-t-il joyeux.

J' étais rassurée. Pas d' inimitié en vue.

-Euh...je...on va faire l' écho et j' ai beaucoup de question à vous poser.

-Aucun soucis, Bella, j' y répondrais du mieux que je peux. Installes-toi là. Me dit-il en me désignant une table d' auscultation.

Je m' allongeais sur la table. J' étais nerveuse, stressée, enfin tout quoi!

-Détends-toi, Bella, c' est pas bon pour le bébé. Veux-tu que j' appelle Jasper?

-Non, ça ira, merci.

-Relève ton tee-shirt, il faut que je t' applique un gel glacé sur le ventre ce qui me permettra de passer ce drôle de truc que tu vois là. Il va nous servir à regarder le bébé, à regarder s' il se porte bien.

-Ok.

Il appliqua le gel. Effectivement, c' était froid, j' eus un sursaut.

-Oui, je sais c' est pas agréable. Me rassura-t-il en me souriant.

Je lui souriais en retour, j' étais toujours très nerveuse, j' avais presque du mal à en respirer.

-Calme-toi, Bella! Me dit-il de sa douce voix.

Il reprit.

-Voilà, je le vois. Plus tu te détendras, plus il se calmera et plus je pourrais voir s' il va bien, Bella, ok?

-Oui.

Carlisle observa le bébé et prit des tas de mesures. Il faisait attention à tout, reprenait deux fois les informations pour être sûre.

-Ce bébé a l' air en parfaite santé. Me dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Ce qui ne m' étonnait pas, après tout son père était un loup plein de vigueur et peut être le plus fort de la meute. Et au niveau de la stature et bien on pouvait dire que celle de Jake ne passait pas inaperçue! Une question cependant me brûlait les lèvres.

-Est-ce qu' il est...normal? M' enquis-je.

-Si tu me demande par normal, s' il a les gènes de son père alors je te répondrais qu' il sera fort possible un loup aussi puissant que lui.

-Comment avez-vous deviné? Demandais-je honteuse.

-Jacob est quelqu' un de bien Bella et ce n' est donc pas étonnant que tu sois avec lui. Me répondit-il.

-Je ne suis pas avec Jacob. Lui précisai-je timidement.

-Oh! Il n' est pas au courant, c' est ça?

-Non. Et je compte sur vous pour ne pas dévoiler ceci à qui que ce soit.

-Bella, je suis tenu au secret professionnel et rien ne sortira d' ici.

-Merci. Lui dis-je reconnaissante.

-Veux-tu voir ton bébé? Me demanda-t-il toujours aussi enjoué.

Je paniquais. Que fallait-il que je fasse? Le regarder ou pas? Si je souhaitais le faire adopter comme prévu cela ne servirait à rien.

-Non. Mais je veux juste savoir à combien de mois j' en suis et si vous pouvez me dire si c' est une fille ou un garçon.

Il fronça les sourcils devant ma réponse mais me répondit.

-Tu es, à peu près, à trois mois et demi de grossesse mais je te dirais combien de semaines exactement lorsque l' on aura effectué une prise de sang. Pour ce qui est de son sexe et bien il faudra attendre encore un peu, peut être le saura-t-on la prochaine fois à condition que ce bébé nous laisse voir qui il est. Me dit-il en riant.

J' esquissais un léger sourire. Carlisle paraissait tellement content pour moi, c' était dingue.

-Euh...j' ai une autre question...plus délicate à vous poser.

-Oui, je t' écoute.

-Je...je veux...pas garder le bébé. Lui dis-je confuse.

Il me regarda ahuri mais répondit à ma question.

-Dans la mesure où il est trop tard pour interrompre ta grossesse, il n' y a plus qu' une solution, c' est l' adoption.

-Oui c' est ce à quoi j' ai pensé mais il y a un problème à gérer.

-Oui le fait que ton bébé un jour mutera en loup.

-Oui, c' est pourquoi je voudrais savoir si je pouvais mettre une clause dans les papiers afin que le bébé soit adopté par des gens de la réserve?

-Je ne sais pas, ça, Bella, il faudrait demander à un avocat. Veux-tu que je fasse la démarche? Me questionna-t-il.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas. Lui répondis-je.

-Ok, je le ferais. Me signala-t-il.

Il soupira en baissant la tête puis reprit.

-Bella? Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire ça? Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire adopter ton bébé? C' est aussi celui de Jacob. As-tu pensé à comment il réagirait si jamais il l' apprenait? Tu le détruirais, Bella! En es-tu consciente? Il t' aime bien plus que de raison et tu risques de lui faire du mal. Je ne veux pas te faire la morale, la décision t' appartient et à toi seule mais penses aux conséquences que cela aura sur toi, sur Jacob et sur le bébé que tu vas mettre au monde.

-Je sais tout ça, Carlisle, mais je n' ai pas d' autres choix. Je suis trop jeune pour assumer cet enfant.

-Je crois que tu te caches derrière de fausses excuses, Bella. Pardonnes-moi si je t' offense mais je crois que tu te fourvoies sur tes sentiments ceux que tu as envers Jacob.

-Je n' ai pas de sentiments particuliers pour Jacob! Je ne me fourvoie pas. Je l' aime comme un ami! M' énervai-je.

Je devais être rouge tellement je sentais que la colère montait. De quel droit me disait-il tout ça? Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas tous me laisser tranquille avec leurs histoires de sentiments?

-C' est pour ça qu' aujourd' hui, tu es dans mon bureau afin que je t' ausculte parce que tu es enceinte de Jacob.

S' en était trop. Je fondis en larmes. Carlisle vint me serrer dans ses bras et me berça. Il rajouta.

-Je ne te juges pas, loin de moi cette idée mais réfléchis bien avant de prendre ta décision, Bella, ok?

-Oui...dis-je en sanglotant.

Je repris mes esprits, essuyais les larmes avec le mouchoir que Carlisle me tendait.

-Merci. Lui dis-je reconnaissante.

-De rien. Juste une chose, je vais te prélever un peu de sang et reviens me voir dans quinze jours. Je te prescris des vitamines pour lutter contre la fatigue. Rajouta-t-il avec son sourire d' albâtre.

Il me prit un peu de sang. J' avais retenu ma respiration à cause de cette odeur que je ne supportais pas. Je me relevais une fois le tournis passé.

Je pris congé du Docteur et quittais son bureau. Je retrouvai Alice en bas dans l' entrée, elle avait probablement tout entendu de l' échange que j' avais eu avec son père. Elle me regarda d' un air désappointé. J' avais l' impression de l' avoir déçue.

-Tu ne veux pas garder le bébé alors?

-Non, Alice, ce n' est pas une bonne solution.

-Je me faisais une joie et Esmée aussi! Ça va la chagriner.

-Je sais, je suis ignoble, j' ai bien compris le message.

-On n'a pas dit ça, Bella! C' est juste qu' on veut tous que tu sois heureuse et même s' il faut qu' on supporte l' odeur répugnante de Jacob ou de ton fils ou ta fille et bien on le fera pour toi parce qu' on t' aime et Jake aussi t' aime!

-Je sais tout ça...on peut en reparler plus tard, Alice? Il faut que je l' annonce à Charlie et ça va pas être de la tarte. Soupirai-je.

-Ok, je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. Me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Merci, Alice...embrasse Esmée pour moi et demande-lui qu' elle me pardonne.

-Elle n' a rien à te pardonner, Bella.

Je pris congé des Cullen et rentrais chez moi le coeur lourd. J' allais devoir affronter l' ire de Charlie à présent.

Il était déjà à la maison, sa voiture de patrouille était garée devant le garage, il devait probablement m' attendre. Je me garai devant chez nous, coupais le contact. Je tenais toujours le volant fermement dans mes mains, je sentais une vague de larmes s' engager de ma gorge pour remonter dans mes yeux. Il ne fallait pas que je craque maintenant, il fallait que je tienne le coup devant Charlie. Je respirai un grand coup et me lançai dans l' arène.

-Papa? Tu es là?

-Dans la cuisine, ma Chérie.

Je le rejoignis après avoir posé mes affaires dans l' entrée. Il essayait tant bien que mal de nous concocter un repas. J' en souris, mon père était un homme extraordinaire et je l' aimais tant. Mais aujourd' hui sa seule et unique fille allait le décevoir.

-Bonjour ma puce. Me dit-il en me souriant.

-Bonjour, Papa.

J' avais déjà la voix qui déraillais. Je me raclai un coup la gorge.

-ça ne va pas? S' enquit-il.

-Si, si très bien.

-Je nous prépare à manger. Me prévint-il.

Je fis la grimace.

-Je vois ça. Dis-je en faisant quelques mimiques écoeurés.

-Oui, je sais, je suis pas un grand chef étoilé mais je fais des efforts, tu pourrais faire une autre tête, fille ingrate!

J' eus envie de pleurer. Je me retins fortement. Il fallait que je me lance.

-Papa? Lui dis-je.

-Oui, Chérie?

-J' ai quelque chose à te dire et c' est important.

-Je t' écoute, Bella.

Il s' était arrêté de remuer son truc ignoble dans la casserole. Et me regarda inquiet.

-Je préférerais que tu t' assoies, s' il te plait.

-Allons, Bella, qu' est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu m' inquiètes, là.

-Ce n' est pas grave, Papa...

Il me regardait de ses yeux chocolat, les mêmes que les miens. J' allais lui briser le coeur. Mon Dieu! Je n' allais plus pouvoir me regarder dans une glace!

-Bella?

-Papa, je...je suis enceinte...

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Alors alors! Surprise ou pas! ;)) J' aime bien compliquer les choses... ^^

A plus... XoXo...

**PS:** Si vous aimez mon style d' écriture, j' ai posté deux OS assez sympa, si ça vous dit!^^ Toujours pour thème Jake/Bella pour le premier qui s' appelle «Cry Wolf» et le deuxième qui est un OS sur Taylor «27 Septembre» si le coeur vous en dit... ;))


	13. Chapter 10 Un Louveteau à La Push Partie

Coucou tout le monde, on est samedi et qui dit samedi dit un chapitre! ^^

**Disclamer:** je rappelle que SM à tous les droits sur ses personnages et que je fais que de les lui emprunter pour pouvoir m' amuser.

Alors encore un gros merci pour les alert et fav' ça me touche toujours autant. Merci à **xdelenax**, **grazie**, **clarisse972**, **safira33**, **smilepika** et aux autres évidemment...

**Grazie:** il fait bon d' être optimiste, n' est-ce pas? Voici la suite miss...^^

**Smilepika:** fais comme tu le sens pour les pov et reviens dessus si tu ne comprends pas. Mais normalement, il devrait pas y en avoir besoin!^^

**Clarisse972:** J' adore quand tu t' emballes! Et oui Bella est une garce et t' as pas fini! ;))

Ici on retrouve le chapitre 10 en deux partie, ben oui j' écris beaucoup de mots je sais! Mais j' adore faire durer le plaisir! Mouhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaa... En tout cas nous retrouvons un Charlie qui va faire une syncope! MDR!^^ Un Carlisle présent et décidé à faire changer d' avis Bella ainsi que toute la famille Cullen. Une Bella complètement déboussolée et un Jacob stupéfait... mélangez tout ça avec une bonne vieille bataille et ça vous donne un chapitre en deux partie avec une fin... comment dire... aïe! Je vous laisse lire... et je vous retrouve en bas.

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Chapitre 10: Un louveteau à La Push **

(écouter «Savoir aimer» Florent Pagny)

(écouter «With or Without you» U2)

(écouter «Je saigne encore» Kyo)

«Une âme-soeur c' est la même âme dans deux corps différents»

«C' est ainsi qu' un amant dont l' ardeur est extrême

Aime jusqu' aux défauts des personnes qu' il aime.»

**POV CHARLIE**

Je ne réagis pas de suite à l' avoeu de ma fille. Je restais bouche-bée, ahuri, limite je n' y croyais pas. Pourtant, je savais que Bella n' était pas du genre à mentir donc si elle m' avait annoncé ceci c' était que le fait était réel. Je repris mes esprits et je sentis la colère monter en moi, je devais être rouge de rage. Comment avait-elle pu me faire ça à moi? Elle n' était encore qu' un bébé... mon bébé! Et une question me trottait à présent dans la tête. Qui était le père?

«-Bella! Mais t' es inconsciente ou quoi? Dis-je en rogne.

-Papa!

-Non, Bella! Je te croyais assez intelligente pour ne pas te retrouver dans ce genre de situation! On en avait même parlé et je pense que ta mère aussi t' as mise en garde! Enfin, tu n' as que dix neuf ans!

-Papa! J' avais pris mes précautions! Et puis, toi et maman, vous m' avez eu jeune!

-Oui et regarde le résultat! Ta mère et moi sommes divorcés et tu n' as pour ainsi dire jamais vécu avec moi! Est-ce ce que tu veux pour ton bébé, Bella?

-Non! C' est pour ça que j' ai trouvé une autre option, Papa!

-Une autre option? De quoi me parles-tu?

-Je ne vais pas garder le bébé.

-Comment ça? Tu ne vas pas garder le bébé? Tu vas avorter?

-Non, il est trop tard pour ça! Je suis enceinte de trois mois et demi mais je vais le faire adopter!

-Oh bon Dieu! Bella!

-Papa, je n' ai pas le choix! Comment veux-tu que je m' en occupe?

-On se débrouillera, Bella! Je suis là aussi! Et ce bébé, il a bien un père, non? D' ailleurs, qui est-ce?

Je vis ma fille rougir jusqu' à la pointe des cheveux. Elle se détourna pour ne pas que je vois son malaise.

-ça n' a pas d'importance!

-Bien sûr que si que ça en a! Il va falloir qu' il assume aussi ce jeune homme! Et j' ai deux mots à lui dire, moi! J' attends, Bella!

Je m' étais levé de ma chaise pour lui faire face. Elle ne me répondit pas. D' un coup, j' eus peur d' avoir fait une bévue! Et si ma fille avait été... je n' osais y penser... non, je ne pensais pas elle avait rougi quand je lui avais posé la question sur l' identité du père. Je renchéris.

-Bella, il ne t' ai rien arrivé de...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Même si je connaissais la réponse, je détestais à avoir à lui dire ces mots si horribles.

-Non!

-Alors, j' attends ta réponse! Et qui que ce soit, crois-moi, il va déguster! Il va savoir comment je m' appelle!

-Il n' est pas au courant et je ne veux pas qu' il le sache alors son identité n' est pas importante.

-Bella? Est-ce que c' est ton dernier petit copain?

-Non, Papa. N' insiste pas, s' il te plait. M' implora-t-elle.

Je n' avais pas l' intention de lâcher prise et pour une fois elle allait me dire la vérité. Il était hors de question qu' elle ne me donne pas le nom de ce malotru qui l' avait mis enceinte et qui n' avait à priori pas l' intention de se soucier de son état. Bon, même si apparemment, ma fille ne lui en avait pas touché mot.

-Bella, je n' ai pas l' intention de terminer cette conversation avant de savoir! Son nom?

Elle était buté et moi aussi. On n' était pas des Swan pour rien! J' avais croisé mes bras et me tenait devant elle pour bien lui montrer que le choix ne lui était pas permis. Elle pinça ses lèvres, signe qu' elle était fâchée.

-Bella, je te préviens, je le saurais. S' il le faut, je questionnerais tous les jeunes hommes de la ville! Dis-je en colère.

-Non! Tu ne feras pas ça! Me dit-elle aussi en colère que moi.

-Si tu m' y obliges, ô que si je le ferais!

-Tu n' en as pas le droit! C' est ma vie privée!

-Je suis ton père et je suis concerné!

-Papa!

-Je n' hésiterais pas!

-C' est Jake! Me cria-t-elle.

-C' est Jake, quoi?

-C' est Jacob Black! Tu es content? Hurla-t-elle.

Sur le moment, je n' avais pas percuté quand elle me l' avait dit. Le temps que l' information monta au cerveau! Tout d' un coup, je me sentis con et sans réaction, je me rassis sur ma chaise. J' étais scié. Je n' avais rien vu venir entre ses deux là. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle? Je la regardais médusé par sa révélation. Je considérais Jacob comme mon propre fils et même si je voulais que ma fille fut avec lui ce n' était pas une raison pour aller jusque là, du moins pas maintenant, pas avant quelques années, ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes. Du coup, j' étais à nouveau en colère mais cette fois-ci, c' était contre Jake. Il allait m' entendre ce petit con, j' allais lui botter les fesses et comme il faut!

-Ok! Je vais de ce pas toucher deux mots à Jacob et il va m' entendre! Vociférai-je.

-Papa, je t' en supplie, non, ne fais pas ça! Je ne veux pas qu' il soit au courant!

-Pourquoi? Lui demandai-je ahuri.

-Parce que je ne veux pas garder ce bébé et que ça le tuerait s' il le savait.

-Mais enfin, Bella, je ne te comprend pas là! C' est votre bébé à tous les deux! Je crois qu' il a son mot à dire aussi, non?

-Papa, c' est compliqué entre Jacob et moi et je ne veux pas envenimer encore plus la situation! On n' a pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

-Je ne comprend rien Bella. Etes-vous ensemble ou pas?

-Non, Papa.

Je restais interdit parce que je ne comprenais pas la situation dans laquelle semblait être ma fille et Jake.

-Veux-tu bien m' expliquer ce qu' il se passe entre vous et comment se fait-il que tu en viennes à attendre un enfant de Jacob?

-Papa, je vais pas te faire un dessin! Et nous ne sommes pas un couple parce que je ne le veux pas.

-Mais enfin, vous vous êtes embrassés devant moi le jour de ton départ pour la fac! J' ai pas rêvé!

-C' est pas parce qu' on embrasse quelqu' un qu' on est forcément avec, Papa!

-Dans ma tête, si!

-ça peut être aussi un signe d' amitié. Ce jour là, je savais que Jake allait me manquer et je voulais juste lui montrer à quel point!

-Ben voyons! Moi aussi je vais me mettre à embrasser mes copines! Juste parce que je les aime bien!

Elle manqua de rigoler devant mon air renfrogné. Elle devait s' imaginer la scène dans sa tête. Bon, c' est vrai que je n' étais pas un Casanova mais quand même!

-Papa! Tu devrais peut être embrasser Sue Clearwater alors! Se moqua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Oh, et puis ne change pas de sujet de conversation! J' en ai pas fini avec toi jeune fille!

Elle ne répondit pas. Je renchéris.

-Explique-moi comment se fait-il que tu portes l' enfant de Jake alors que vous êtes soit disant qu' ami?

-Je sais pas, Papa. C' est arrivé comme ça!

Elle avait baissé la tête et était toute rouge.

-Et «c' est arrivé comme ça» combien de fois?

-Papa! Ça ne te regarde pas! C' est ma vie privée! Je ne vais pas te raconter tous les détails!

Elle était cramoisie de honte! En même temps, elle m' avouait que ça ne c' était pas passé qu' une seule fois. Alors pourquoi me disait-elle qu' ils étaient juste amis? Réfutait-elle ses sentiments envers Jacob? Apparemment, puisqu' elle niait plus ou moins sa relation avec celui-ci! Ça m' avait l' air bien compliqué tout ça! Il fallait que j' en touche deux mots à Billy! La situation était énigmatique pour moi et le problème c' était qu' il y allait avoir un petit être dans tout ce bordel!

-Bon, ok. De toute manière, il va falloir qu' on en parle avec Billy et Jacob. Que ça te plaise ou non!

-NON! Hurla-t-elle.

Je l' interrogeais du regard surpris par le désespoir dans sa voix.

-Je t' en supplie, Papa, ne dis rien! Respect pour une fois ma décision. Je ne veux pas garder ce bébé pour son bien et si Jake l' apprend il ne me laissera pas faire. Je ne veux pas que cet enfant soit malheureux parce qu' il aura des parents qui ne seront jamais réellement ensemble. J' aimerais toujours Jacob mais pas assez pour être avec lui, Papa. Et je veux une bonne famille pour lui.

-Je crois que tu nies tes sentiments, Bella! Je crois que tu ne veux pas regarder réellement au fond de ton coeur. Mais puisque tu veux prendre cette décision seule et bien je n' ai pas le choix.

-Papa, promets-moi que tu n' en parleras jamais ni avec Billy ni avec qui que ce soit?

Je soupirais parce que je n' étais pas d' accord avec ce que ma fille voulait faire mais je n' avais pas le choix c' était pas ma situation, ça n' était pas à moi de prendre une décision à la place de Bella. Pourtant, j' aurais préféré qu' elle change d' avis et qu' elle garde ce bébé après tout il était un mélange d' elle, de Jake, de Billy et de Sarah mais aussi de Renée et moi. Ça me fendait le coeur rien qu' en y pensant. Nos deux familles réunis, je l' avais toujours souhaité depuis des années, depuis que Bella et Jacob étaient petits à vrai dire. J' avais toujours considéré Billy comme mon propre frère et de savoir qu' aujourd' hui un lien nous réunissait tous m' aurait comblé. Je décidais donc de ne pas désespérer parce qu' il restait quelques mois pour que ma fille change d' avis et j' avais bien l' intention de faire tout pour mais cependant j' allais lui promettre de garder le secret dans un premier temps.

-Ok, Bella, je ne dirais rien! Mais je veux que tu y réfléchisses encore avant de te décider définitivement, ok?

-Oui, Papa. Souffla-t-elle.

Je savais qu' elle avait pris sa décision mais je voulais la faire percuter avant qu' il ne soit trop tard. Au moins la contraindre à y penser.

-Papa? Une dernière chose. Je vais probablement très peu revenir les week-end à partir de maintenant. Ce sera plus facile pour cacher ma grossesse à Jake. Mais j' espère que tu viendras me voir lorsque tu ne seras pas d' astreinte. Me demanda-t-elle.

Je soupirais.

-Oui, ma chérie, quelle question!

-Merci, Papa...

Elle vint se pelotonner dans mes bras et je la serrais fort. Je n' en avais pas l' habitude, à vrai dire elle non plus mais cela nous fîmes du bien. J' adorais ma fille et je voulais qu' elle soit la plus heureuse possible et là ça n' était pas le cas, elle se cachait derrière de fausses excuses pour ne pas s' avouer qu' elle aimait quelqu' un d' autre que son amour déchu et ça me rendait malheureux parce qu' en faisant ça elle souffrait, Jake aussi, nos familles aussi et probablement ce futur bébé aussi. Elle se détacha de mon étreinte et rajouta.

-Je monte dans ma chambre. Je préviendrais Renée en temps voulu, ne t' inquiète pas pour ça. Ok?

-D' accord, Chérie. Je suis là pour toi, ne l' oublie pas.

-Je sais, Papa, merci...

Elle monta dans son antre. Et moi je me versai une grande rasade de whisky, il me fallait bien ça pour absorber la nouvelle! Je la bus d' un trait.

**POV BELLA**

J' avais tout dit à mon père. Ça m' avait fait du bien et cela m' étonnait mais au moins sur un point je n' aurais plus à lui mentir. Lui apprendre que Jake était le père de mon bébé m' avait fait prendre conscience de la lâcheté dont je faisais preuve à l' égard de ce dernier. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir et je ne faisais que ça! Là, en lui cachant que j' étais enceinte, j' allais provoquer une situation telle que si jamais il l' apprenait, je le blesserais à vie et j' irais probablement griller en enfer! Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas le lui dire. Si je voulais me sortir de cette attraction sans cesse grandissante pour lui, il fallait que je nous sépare et ce bébé ferait que nous rapprocher. J' étais ignoble je le savais mais je ne voulais plus jamais aimer, je ne voulais plus jamais être dépendante de quelqu' un.

J' étais repartis le dimanche soir avec Angela comme prévu mais en disant bien à mon père que je ne reviendrais que déjà dans quinze jours parce que j' avais une nouvelle échographie à faire avec Carlisle. Je vis sur son visage dont les traits tirés le vieillissaient légèrement qu' il se faisait du soucis, il n' y avait pas de doute. Et une certaine tristesse était encrée dans son regard. Ça me serra le coeur. Je lui fis promettre de tenir sa langue et de dire à Jake que j' étais très occupée avec mes études.

**POV BREE**

Ces Volturi ne me plaisaient guère mais j' avais passé une sorte de pacte avec eux et je ne savais pas pourquoi mais valait mieux le respecter. Mes deux acolytes voulaient eux se barrer de cette ville mais je les prévins qu' à mon avis où que l' on aille, ils nous retrouveraient.

Cependant, ce pacte n' était pas définis, je me demandais bien où celui-ci allait encore nous mener. J' espérais seulement que ce n' était pas à nouveau vers un ultime combat contre des loups ou je ne savais quoi d' autre.

**POV ALICE**

Bella était enceinte. Enceinte du loup. On me l' aurait appris il y a quelques mois en arrière, j' aurais fulminé, j' avoue que j' en aurais pas été ravie mais maintenant que je connaissais beaucoup mieux Jacob, je trouvais ça presque normal. Ce chien était quelqu' un de bien, il protégeait Bella comme jamais et surtout il l' aimait plus que sa propre vie. J' étais donc attristée de la décision de Bella de ne pas garder le bébé. Ç' allait tuer Jacob à coup sûr! Je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de mon amie pour qu' elle agisse ainsi mais je n' avais pas l' intention de la laisser faire sinon elle allait tout perdre. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments qu' elle éprouvait pour Jacob? De quoi avait-elle réellement peur? Je savais que cela avait un lien avec mon défunt frère mais maintenant il était temps pour elle de se réveiller et de faire le deuil de la mort d' Edward. De surcroît, j' avais senti un changement en Bella. Elle disparaissait certes de mes visions, je supposais maintenant parce qu' elle portait un louveteau mais autre chose c' était passé. J' étais presque sûr que le lien que j' avais capté entre Bella et Jacob s' était animé. Ce lien si fort que pour moi il n' y avait aucun doute Bella lui avait donné son âme et ils étaient entrain de fusionner... leurs deux âmes allaient bientôt en faire plus qu' une... il était donc grand temps qu' ils soient réunis...

**POV BILLY**

Jacob tournait en rond depuis que Bella était partie dans une autre ville pour ses études. Je voyais bien qu' il s' inquiétait. Il avait peur qu' il lui arrive quelque chose, il avait peur de la menace des vampires même si depuis pas mal de semaines tout était calme. Il savait qu' il ne pouvait pas la protéger là où elle se trouvait et ça l' empêchait de réfléchir correctement. C' était des plus ennuyeux parce que tout comme Sam, je pressentais un danger mais je ne savais pas s' il concernait Bella ou pas et je ne pouvais pas dire non plus si Jake l' avait senti. Il fallait à tout prix qu' il prenne sa place d' Alpha. Sam essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire endosser ses responsabilités mais il était sur une autre planète... la planète Bella. Forcément, vue la teneur de leur relation, il ne pouvait être que la tête dans les étoiles...

**POV BELLA**

Les quinze jours étaient passés vite! J' avais donc pris la route pour Forks, direction chez les Cullen pour faire mon échographie.

J' arrivais et comme d' habitude, Alice m' attendait sur le perron de la maison. Je descendis de ma voiture et me dirigeai vers elle. Elle me serra dans ses bras pour ne pas changer. Elle me conduisit auprès de Carlisle et me regarda avec un air des plus préoccupé et j' en fronçais les sourcils.

«-Bonjour Carlisle. Dis-je timidement.

-Bonjour Bella. Comment vas-tu?

Il m' avait pris lui aussi dans ses bras et ça me réchauffait le coeur.

-Je vais bien merci.

-Installes-toi! On ne va pas perdre plus de temps. Me dit Carlisle en souriant.

Je m' allongeai sur cette table froide à l' instar de mon médecin, je relevais mes vêtements, un léger petit bidon fit son apparition. Le Docteur me colla son gel froid sur le ventre, j' en tressaillis et passa sa super caméra dessus. Il observa pendant longtemps le bébé, prit à nouveau toutes les mesures nécessaires. Je le voyais sourire par moment. Je me demandais bien pourquoi. Peut être parce qu' il voyait le bébé formé. Je me surpris à me poser la question de savoir à qui il ressemblerait? Est-ce qu' il aurait les mêmes cheveux noirs corbeau que Jake? Aurait-il son teint hâlé? Aurait-il son magnifique sourire solaire? Ce bébé serait-il le plus beau des bébés? Ou est-ce qu' il serait aussi blanc que moi? Avec des yeux chocolats? Aurait-il ma maladresse légendaire? Toutes ces questions que je me posais, je n' en aurais peut être jamais les réponses. Carlisle me sortit de mes songes.

-Le bébé est en pleine forme, Bella. Me dit-il joyeux.

Je ne répondis pas mais me contentai de sourire.

-Alors je t' informe que ta grossesse se passe très bien et qu' elle sera normale. Tu auras donc un beau bébé au mois de mars.

Je déglutis. Si vite! Juste cinq mois...

-Veux-tu voir le bébé, Bella? Me demanda Carlisle.

Il ne perdait pas espoir que je veuille le voir.

-Non, Carlisle, ça n' ai vraiment pas une bonne idée. Lui répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

-Alors tu n' as toujours pas changé d' avis? Tu veux toujours faire adopter le bébé?

-Oui...

Carlisle souffla désespérément.

-J' ai contacté l' avocat que je connais pour les papiers de l' adoption. Je lui ai donc demandé pour ta clause et il m' a répondu qu' il n' y avait aucun problème sauf qu' il fallait à ce moment là que les papiers soient aussi enregistrés à la réserve.

Je grimaçai parce que ça pouvait très bien revenir aux oreilles de Billy. Il était quand même le chef de la tribu. Il savait certainement tout ce qu' il s' y passait. Bon, c' était un risque à prendre car je ne pouvais pas faire adopter le bébé par des gens de la ville de Forks ni aucune autre d' ailleurs! Mon bébé allait être un futur loup-garou même s' il se révélait que ce soit une fille apparemment ça n' empêchait en rien la mutation pour preuve celle de Léah! Même si c' était rare parce qu' après tout les soeurs jumelles de Jacob n' avait apparemment pas le gène! D' ailleurs ça me rappelait que je ne savais pas si le bébé que je portais était une fille ou un garçon!

-Ok! Ça va pas être simple.

Pas du tout même. Bon, j' allais devoir encore réfléchir quelques temps. Je renchéris.

-Est-ce que... c' est... une fille ou un garçon? Osais-je demander d' une petite voix.

Carlisle me sourit tendrement avant de me répondre.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce bébé est déjà un coquin il n' a rien voulu montrer!

De toute évidence, il avait déjà les traits de caractère de son père. Il était déjà joueur. J' aurai bien aimé savoir quand même au moins pour être sûre que si c' était un garçon, il muterait comme son père à l' adolescence et que si c' était une fille au moins, on avait une petite chance qu' elle ne se transforme pas. Ce qui m' aiderait beaucoup pour me décider à l' adoption. De toute façon, il fallait que ce soit quelqu' un de la réserve qui élève mon bébé, je n' avais guère le choix.

-Carlisle?

-Oui, Bella?

-Je voulais vous poser une question un peu étrange et j' espérais que vous puissiez y répondre.

-Je t' écoute, Bella.

-Je... c' est délicat...

-Bella, n' ai jamais peur de me demander quelque chose même si ça concerne ton intimité avec Jacob, je suis médecin avant tout.

J' acquiesçais timidement. Médecin ok! Mais il était avant tout le «père» d' Edward, et ce n' était du coup pas très facile de parler de sujet comme celui-ci avec lui.

-Je... et bien... c' est étrange parce que... en fait lorsque Jake est près de moi, j' ai de drôles de sensations... c' est comme... une attraction... est-ce que c' est mes hormones?

Carlisle sourit.

-Peut être en partie, Bella! Mais à mon avis il n' y a pas que ça. Peut être est-ce dû au bébé! Tu devrais en parler avec Alice même voire peut être avec Jasper. Me recommanda-t-il.

-Oui vous avez raison, je vais demander à Alice si elle peut m' expliquer. Merci Carlisle.

-De rien, Bella! Me sourit-il.»

Je me rhabillais et descendis de la table. Carlisle me signala que la prochaine échographie serait pour dans un mois. Il me dit qu' il préférait faire cette manipulation le plus souvent possible étant donné que ma grossesse n' était comme on peut la nommer pas très commune même si tout se déroulait comme une vraie grossesse, je n' étais pas à l' abri d' une surprise.

Je pris congé du Docteur et je partis rejoindre Alice au salon. Elle m' attendait toujours avec son air préoccupé ce qui m' inquiéta.

**POV ALICE **

J' avais entendu toute la conversation entre Carlisle et Bella. Elle ne voulait toujours pas garder le bébé. Elle ne comprenait même pas les signes que lui envoyait son cerveau! C' était désespérant!

«-ça ne va pas? Me demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

-Si mais je suis légèrement irritée!

-C' est à cause de moi c' est ça?

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, Bella, mais tu me désespères!

-Je sais que tu n' approuves pas mon choix mais est-ce que j' en ai un d' ailleurs... Soupira-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que tu as le choix! Tu devrais garder ce bébé et mettre enfin son père au courant! Bon sang, Bella, réveilles-toi! Oublie mon frère! Il n' est plus là! Recommence à vivre pour toi, Bella et pas dans l' ombre de l' amour d' Edward! Tu crois qu' il aurait accepté ton choix? Et bien, non! Il se serait effacé pour te laisser vivre heureuse avec ton bébé et Jacob! C' est tout le bonheur qu' il t' aurait souhaité, Bella! Lui dis-je en colère.

-Tu sais très bien que si Edward avait été là, je ne serais pas enceinte de Jake! Me gronda-t-elle.

-Oh! Que si, Bella! ç' aurait probablement pu arriver! Arrêtes de te bander les yeux toute seule! Tu aimes Jacob pire tu l' aimes depuis longtemps! Assez pour avoir hésité lorsque mon frère est parti. Je l' ai vu de mes propres yeux! Alors ne me dis pas le contraire!

-NON! Ce n' est pas vrai! Jamais je n' aurais trompé Edward, tu m' entends! Cria-t-elle.

-Mais tu le faisais déjà, Bella! Pas physiquement mais moralement!

-Non...

-Tu as vu comme tu le protèges systématiquement! Tu as peur pour lui en permanence.

-Oui et c' est tout à fait normal! J' ai pas envie de le perdre tout comme j' ai pas envie de vous perdre non plus! Vous êtes mes amis!

-A un degré différent, Bella, crois-moi.

Elle ne répondit pas. Je renchéris.

-Poses-toi des questions. Demandes-toi pourquoi tu portes ce bébé? Demandes-toi pourquoi tu ressens une telle attraction pour son père? Demandes-toi pourquoi tu le sens maintenant quand il arrive vers toi sans que tu ne l' aies vu?

-Je comptais justement sur toi pour éclairer ma lanterne...

-Et bien réfléchis-y, je ne vais pas te donner les réponses parce que je veux que toi-même tu les trouves! Et de toute façon, ce que je t' aurais dit ne te satisferais pas et tu aurais essayé de me prouver le contraire! Alors soit, tu sais au fond de toi, soit il faudra bien que tu entendes la vérité, sans sourciller, sortir de ma bouche! Mais pour l' heure, je vais faire un tour car tu commences à sentir mauvais enfin ne te vexes pas c' est probablement le bébé... et j' attrape mal à la tête...»

Elle me regarda stupéfaite, je l' embrassais, la laissais planter au milieu du salon et je disparus en un éclair.

J' avais besoin de réfléchir. En plus, d' être à côté de Bella qui perturbait mes visions parce que je n' arrivais plus à la voir correctement, elle était brouillée et du coup, mon don me faisait souffrir, son odeur commençait à être de plus en plus forte. Elle sentait à présent le loup. Jacob n' allait pas tarder à comprendre la situation s' il prêtait plus attentivement son nez à l' odeur de Bella en elle-même plutôt qu' à son odeur intime... Ah ces deux-là! Je levais les yeux au ciel...

**POV BELLA**

Alice m' avait planté là, comme ça et était partie me laissant avec mes questions en suspend. Apparemment, elle savait quelque chose que j' ignorais mais avait décrété qu' il fallait que je cherche moi toute seule les réponses. Et comment pourrais-je savoir ça? Si c' était d' origine mystique ou autre, je n' étais guère la meilleure personne pour le savoir même si c' était vrai que de traîner avec des êtres mythiques forçait à la compréhension de nombreux phénomènes surnaturels. Mais là... j' étais perdue...

«-Alice ne te vois plus, ce n' est pas seulement à cause du bébé! Ton âme est entrain d' évoluer, Bella.

Je sursautais. Je ne l' avais pas entendu arrivé.

-Ah! Jasper... tu m' as fait peur!

-Excuses-moi... Me dit-il en me souriant tendrement.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que mon âme évolue?

-Je ne sais pas Bella mais c' est ce que je ressens.

-Alice le sait, elle, n' est-ce pas?

-Oui...»

Je ne demandai rien d' autre mais j' étais toujours lèvres pincées quand Jasper prit congé. Je partis ainsi de chez les Cullen avec toujours autant de questions et si peu de réponses...

**POV JACOB**

Deux mois... deux longs mois que je me morfondais sans avoir vu ni entendu Bella... J' en pouvais plus mais c' était moi qui avait pris cette décision donc il fallait que je la respecte. Plus, elle se languirait de moi plus je la récupérerais vite. Le problème étant, est-ce qu' elle se languissait de moi? Est-ce que je lui manquais? Je n' en savais strictement rien pourtant j' avais cette drôle de perception de pouvoir le capter... Je m' étais réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit ces dernières semaines avec l' impression qu' elle m' appelait. A d' autres moments, je me réveillais avec son odeur et ce sentiment qu' elle était dans mes bras... je la sentais presque m' effleurer et j' avais la sensation de pouvoir la toucher... C' était dingue... comme si j' étais relié à elle... Une nuit, j' eus même cru lui avoir fait l' amour... ç' avait été tellement réel que j' étais complètement en sueur et déboussolé lorsque je me rendis compte qu' elle n' était pas là...

Enfin, peut être saurais-je ce soir si je lui manquais ou pas car Charlie venait manger et passer la soirée chez nous. Encore un match de Superbawl prévu!

**POV DEMETRI**

J' avais toujours ordre d' épier Bella, les Cullen et les loups... chose compliquée... Pour Bella c' était beaucoup plus facile parce que ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu' elle restait à Port Angeles alors que pour le clan Cullen et les loups, il fallait que je rentre sur leur territoire et ça, ça demandait un bon coup de passe-passe pour ne pas me faire repérer. Mais j' y arrivais. Du côté des vampires, c' était le calme plat, ils vaquaient tous à leurs occupations. Néanmoins, j' observais attentivement car selon Aro et Jane, certains du clan avaient des dons et il fallait que je trouve leur défaillance. Mais c' était pas facile de savoir sans s' en approcher plus et je ne voulais pas risquer d' être repéré. Du côté des loups, c' était exactement pareil, ils étaient plus tranquilles mais malgré tout, ils gardaient une certaine vigilance. J' étais chargé de distinguer les meneurs, les plus forts, les plus faibles, les couples ou pas, ceux qui s' entendaient bien, ceux d' une même famille... Un travail de longue haleine mais j' y arrivais petit à petit. Jane allait être contente du résultat...

**POV BELLA**

Je m' étais réveillée une nuit avec une sensation de forte chaleur à mes côtés dans mon lit et une odeur sauvage... J' étais totalement enivrée par ce parfum... J' avais été complètement perdue et je dus prononcer le prénom de Jake sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi... enfin si! Parce que c' était lui que j' avais senti à mes côtés et j' avais réellement cru qu' il était là...

Une autre nuit, alors que je m' éveillais doucement sentant toujours cette même chaleur, j' éprouvais une grande sensation de bien être... quelqu' un portant ces mêmes effluves sauvages me dévorait de baisers tous plus chauds les uns que les autres, je me laissais faire toujours sous l' emprise du sommeil et toujours sous l' emprise de milliers de papillons qui se posaient sur moi... Mon corps commençait à réagir sensuellement au rythme de ces caresses toutes plus intimes les unes que les autres... Je sentais des mains chaudes et puissantes parcourir mon corps et me dévêtir de mon pyjama... pendant qu' une trainée chaude et humide descendait jusqu' à rencontrer mon territoire secret et je me cambrais de désir... alors qu' il me goûtait comme jamais, de mes mains, j' attrapais sa chevelure ébène voulant juste qu' il appuie d' avantage cet acte si... voluptueux qui m' emmenait vers les cieux! Je haletais de plus en plus fort alors que sa langue jouait sensuellement avec ce petit bouton de jouissance extrême jusqu' à ce que je quitte la planète pour m' envoler vers les étoiles. Alors je redescendais doucement de ce merveilleux voyage sans pour autant en être totalement rassasiée et j' attirais mon bel étalon à moi, le voulant tout entier en moi et voulant lui donner la même chose que ce qu' il venait de m' offrir. Ainsi il s' empara de moi pour une chevauchée fantastique... Chaque coup de reins étaient tellement plus délicieux que j' allais venir une deuxième fois. C' était tellement intense que petit à petit il me volait mon corps. Je le serrais toujours plus fort contre moi avec tous mes membres, je voulais qu' il se fonde en moi, je voulais que nos corps ne fasse plus qu' un, je voulais que nous restions ainsi à vie... Dans un dernier soupir de désir, nous jouîmes en même temps complètement transportés l' un par l' autre. Nous restâmes accrochés ensemble haletant et trempés de sueur... Je me réveillai en sursaut dans le même état en me demandant si ce rêve était réel... Je ne portais plus mon pyjama...

Deux mois était passé, mon ventre s' arrondissait de plus en plus. Carlisle me faisait une échographie tous les mois, je venais d' effectuer celle du sixième mois, le bébé ne voulait toujours pas montrer qui il était. Par contre, il était virulent, cet enfant allait être aussi vif que son père étant donné la bougeotte qu' il avait en permanence. Il ne cessait de me mettre des coups. Angela s' amusait à poser sa main et il venait taper où elle posait celle-ci. Je suivais toujours mes cours mais je commençais à fatiguer quelque peu, en plus les profs nous donnaient beaucoup de travail ce qui m' obligeait à étudier des fois tard dans la nuit.

Jake n' était toujours pas au courant que j' étais enceinte. On ne s' était pas vu depuis me semblait-il une éternité et pourtant je rêvais de lui presque toutes les nuits. J' avouais qu' il me manquait, sa joie de vivre, son sourire solaire, ses étreintes... j' en avais besoin mais je ne pouvais pas pour le moment et c' était dur à supporter...

**POV BILLY**

J' avais appelé Charlie afin qu' il vienne à La Push pour manger à la maison et regarder le match de football américain avec moi. J' avais senti une certaine gêne dans sa voix, celui-ci avait un problème c' était même sûr! Bon, il allait probablement m' en parler. Ça concernait peut être Sue, je savais qu' elle lui plaisait et c' était réciproque. Ce nigaud ne savait pas comment si prendre pour sûr! C' était vrai que depuis Renée, il n' avait eu personne dans sa vie, je pense que jusqu' à maintenant il avait toujours espéré qu' elle reviendrait vivre avec lui et Bella mais aujourd' hui elle s' était remariée et Charlie avait bien compris que lui aussi devait refaire sa vie.

Charlie arriva. En entrant à la maison, il me demanda où était Jacob et je lui dis qu' il était parti manger chez Sam qu' il nous rejoindrait un peu plus tard. Il me paraissait très soucieux, j' en déduisis donc que le problème n' était pas lié à Sue mais plutôt à Bella ce qui me tritura les méninges parce que j' avais peur que Bella ait un problème ce qui voudrait dire que Sam et moi avions raison de pousser Jake à prendre sa place d' Alpha. J' espérais cependant que ça n'était rien de grave parce qu' il était hors de question que mon fils souffre encore! Et j' avais comme un pressentiment que ç' avait l' air important et que mon fils forcément allait être concerné.

«-Salut vieux frère! Dis-je à Charlie en lui assénant une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Salut! Me répondit-il beaucoup moins enjoué.

-Caches ta joie de passer une soirée avec ton pote, mec!

-Je suis un peu préoccupé ces temps-ci, laisses-moi me détendre cinq minutes ça ira mieux après!

Je lançais quand même la conversation afin de glaner quelques informations. Ça s' appelait prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai.

-Tu as des problèmes de coeur? Lui dis-je moqueur.

-Non! Où vas-tu chercher des âneries pareil! Me répondit-il agacé.

-Ok. Je n' insiste pas. Veux-tu une bière?

Bon, effectivement ce n' était pas un problème qui concernait sa vie privée. Donc, il n' y en restait qu' un seul!

-Donnes-moi plutôt un whisky, s' il te plait.

Ouh! Là! C' était du costaud, ce que Charlie cachait pour qu' il s' envoie un verre de whisky!

Après plusieurs rasades pour lui, plusieurs bières pour moi et après avoir avalé notre pizza. Nous étions devant le match. Charlie était plus que joyeux, je dirais même qu' il avait un coup dans le nez. Il devait vraiment être contrarié pour être dans l' état là, en plus il ne suivait rien du match! C' était pas normal, habituellement rien n' empêchait Charlie de regarder son sport favoris à la télé.

-Tu vas me dire ce qui te perturbe? C' est ta fille? Elle te manque de trop? Tu t' es disputé avec elle?

-Non, non, rien de grave!

-Charlie, bon sang! Je te connais! Tu as un problème. Tu peux m' en parler, mec, je suis ton plus vieux pote! Dis-je en plaisantant.

-Oui, j' ai un soucis avec Bella mais je lui ai promis de ne pas en parler.

-Arfff! Elle a un petit copain à la fac et ça te déplait c' est ça? Et elle ne veut pas en parler à cause de Jacob?

-C' est pire que ça! Me dit-il désespéré.

-Elle va se marier?

J' espérais que c' était pas cette option, ça tuerait Jake!

-Non.

-Quoi alors?

Il soupira. Il s' était renfrogné pour le coup.

-Rien de sérieux je t' assure.

-Mais oui c' est ça! C' est pour ça que tu t' es pris une mine au whisky chez moi!

Je renchéris.

-Bon, tu accouches!

Il recracha la gorgée d' alcool qu' il venait de prendre et faillit s' étrangler.

-Charlie enfin vas-tu m' expliquer! Lui dis-je en lui tapotant le dos pour le rassurer.

-Justement en parlant d' accouchement! Sais-tu que toi et moi, on va être grand-père! M' asséna-t-il fâché.

Je restais sans voix.

-Comment ça? Demandai-je.

-Figure-toi que ton fils a couché avec ma fille et qu' elle est enceinte! D' ailleurs si je le vois, crois-moi qu' il va s' en souvenir!

Un grondement sourd monta de la cuisine. Jake avait tout entendu. Je n' avais pas prêté attention qu' il était rentré. Il arriva comme une furie devant un Charlie rouge de colère.

-Est-ce que c' est vrai? Demanda-t-il à Charlie.

-Oui c' est vrai et je voudrais bien savoir ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux!

Un bébé apparemment! Charlie s' était levé, il était debout les mains sur le hanches, furieux, entrain de toiser Jacob. Il renchérit.

-ça ne va pas se passer comme ça mon garçon! Mais qu' est-ce qui vous a pris? Vous êtes trop jeune et puis depuis quand tu tripotes ma fille? Je ne t' ai pas donné ma permission! Ouhhhh! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te botter le derrière! Criait-il.

-Elle est enceinte de combien de mois? Dit Jacob qui était d' un calme olympien en apparence mais que je sentais prêt à exploser.

-De six mois!

Jacob ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

-Et pourquoi je n' ai pas été mis au courant?

-Parce que Bella ne voulais pas que tu le sois.

-Et ça ne vous a pas effleuré l' esprit que j' aurais aimé le savoir. Dit-il en fulminant.

-Et doucement jeune homme, ne me parle pas sur ce ton! Ce n' est pas moi qui ai pris la décision. De toute façon, elle ne veut à priori pas le garder.

-Quoi? Dit Jacob qui lui aussi maintenant était rouge de colère.

-Oui ça ne m' enchante guère crois-moi! Mais à bien y réfléchir vous êtes trop jeune.

-Je crois que j' ai aussi mon mot à dire! Je me sens largement assez âgé pour prendre mes responsabilités!

-Mais vous êtes à l' école et tu n' as même pas encore dix huit ans Jacob!

-Et alors cela fera-t-il de moi un mauvais père pour ce bébé! Et j' aime Bella plus que tout, vous le savez très bien! Je suis prêt à tout pour elle! Et c' est aussi mon bébé!

-Ecoute, Jake, je te considère comme mon propre fils et tu le sais! Et quelque part même si je suis fâché après toi, je suis heureux que tu sois le père mais vous êtes si jeune même si je sais que tu assumeras, tu l' as toujours fait parce que tu es quelqu' un de bien mais regarde, vous n' êtes même pas ensemble! Qu' allez-vous faire? Vous partagez la garde de cet enfant et qu' il en souffre toute sa vie?

-S' il n' y a que ça pour vous rassurer, je vous demande sa main!

-Tu n' as pas à me la demander, tu sais très bien que tu l' as d' office, Jacob! Mais ce n' est pas à moi de prendre quelconque décision. C' est Bella et toi qui êtes concernés!

-Ok, alors je vais de ce pas m' expliquer avec elle! Dit mon fils faisant déjà demi-tour pour partir!

-Il est tard, Jacob! Calme-toi fils, tu verras ça demain. Lui dis-je.

-Hors de question! Je veux savoir pourquoi elle m' a caché que j' allais être père!

Il claqua la porte de la maison. Il était en colère, chose que je comprenais aisément. J' entendis la voiture démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues.

J' étais surpris par cette révélation mais quelque part je l' avais pressenti. Je supposais que la chose dont nous redoutions Sam et moi allait se produire et maintenant je savais qui allait en être concerné! J' espérais au fond de moi qu' il n' arriverait rien de grave ni à mon fils, ni à Bella ni au futur bébé. Pour cela mon fils devait prendre sa place originelle et plus vite que prévu. Jacob allait être père et moi j' allais être grand-père! Wahou! Quelle annonce!

-Alors comme ça, on va avoir un petit-fils ou une petite-fille? Demandai-je à Charlie.

-Ouais, apparemment! Le seul problème est que ma fille ne veut pas garder le bébé! J' espère que ton fils saura la faire changer d' avis!

-Oui, j' espère aussi! Sinon ça va compliquer les choses.

-J' ai bien l' impression que c' est déjà très compliqué! Peux-tu m' expliquer pourquoi?

-J' en sais rien! Tout ce que je sais c' est que Jake aime ta fille, je pense qu' elle aussi mais elle refuse de l' admettre.

-C' est bien ce qu' il me semblait mais j' en étais pas sûre! Mais pourquoi ton fils reste-t-il à l' écart s' il l' aime tant que ça?

-Crois-moi, Jacob est fou de Bella, il l' aime plus que de raison mais il ne veut pas la brusquer pour ne pas la perdre, il en mourrait Charlie! Mon fils à ta fille dans la peau!

-Je ne pensais pas que c' était à ce point là. Tu savais ce qu' il se passait entre eux? Je veux dire leur intimité et tout?

-Je m' en doutais, Charlie mais je n' en étais pas sûre, Jake ne m' avait rien confié.

-Pourquoi ne m' as-tu pas fait part de tes soupçons?

-Parce que ça ne me regarde pas. C' est entre mon fils et ta fille.

-Ouais... et est-ce qu' il n' a qu' elle? Enfin je veux dire... tu vois quoi?

-Je pense que oui.

-Tu penses ou tu en es sûre?

-On va dire que j' en suis sûre à quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent virgule quatre vingt dix neuf! Je te le redis Jake aime ta fille et il ne voit que par elle et si tu penses qu' il ait pu avoir quelqu' un d' autre ben moi, je te confirme que non! Je pense qu' elle est la première. Le connaissant il n' aurait passé le pas avec personne d' autre qu' avec elle à part évidemment si elle s' était mariée ou si elle avait eu quelqu' un dans sa vie.

-Je sais que ton fils est quelqu' un de bien mais je me fais du soucis, Billy! Pour elle, pour eux, pour le petit qui va arriver. Qu' est-ce qu' on va faire?

-Les laisser se débrouiller mais on peut aussi les aider à notre manière pour qu' enfin ils soient bien tous les trois en famille. Et je t' avouerais que ça me soulagerait aussi. Il faut que ta fille réagisse, qu' elle ouvre les yeux, ce serait bien! Il est grand temps!

-Pfffff! C' est pas faute de lui dire! Elle est têtue!

-On se demande de qui elle tient!»

Nous rîmes en coeur. Charlie avait les larmes aux yeux et j' avoue que je n' étais guère moins ému. Nous allions enfin faire partie de la même famille. Nos enfants allaient nous donner le plus beau des cadeaux même s' il était vrai qu' ils étaient encore jeunes et même si cela paraissait compliquer j' étais persuadé qu' ils réussiraient à former une famille. Le plus dur pour Jake restait à faire.

**POV JACOB**

Je conduisais vite. Je n' avais qu' une hâte c' était d' arriver. J' étais pied au plancher. Tout une batterie de sentiments et d' émotions me parcouraient. J' étais en colère contre Bella mais aussi contre moi parce que je n' avais rien senti, ni vu venir. Un comble pour un loup avec un flair super développé! J' étais heureux aussi parce que j' allais avoir un bébé avec la femme que j' aimais. Ce lien serait à jamais indestructible. J' étais aussi troublé parce qu' il était vrai que j' étais encore jeune pour avoir un enfant maintenant mais je me sentais capable d' assumer. Pour rien au monde je n' aurais laissé tomber Bella et mon futur enfant. J' étais aussi désespéré parce qu' elle ne voulait pas garder le bébé... notre bébé. Je le prenais comme un coup de poignard dans le coeur. J' avais l' impression que tout ce pour quoi je m' étais battu n' avait servi à rien! Elle me brisait encore une fois, elle ne voulait pas de moi et de notre bébé, elle ne m' aimait donc pas? J' avais pourtant cru le contraire. J' en avais ras le bol de souffrir, il fallait que Bella sache ce qu' elle voulait une bonne fois pour toute! Elle m' avait caché sa grossesse, elle ne voulait pas me laisser le choix mais à partir de maintenant il était hors de question que je n' intervienne pas! Elle était enceinte de six mois, il me restait trois mois pour la dissuader de faire adopter le bébé, qu' elle vienne vivre avec moi et que nous soyons enfin heureux.

J' arrivais à Port Angeles, je traversais une partie de la ville puis je pris la rue où habitait Bella et Angela. Je me garais devant la maison descendis et allai toquer à la porte. Il était minuit moins le quart, tout était éteint mais je m' en foutais! Je tapais plus fort contre cette foutue porte jusqu' à ce que je vis la lumière s' allumer. Et j' entendis quelqu' un arriver sur la pointe des pieds et regarder par le judas. Puis le verrou se débloqua et la porte s' ouvrit pour me laisser voir une Angela l' air complètement endormi mais ahuri toutefois, et les deux autres filles serrées l' une contre l' autre avec une bat de baseball à la main.

«-Salut les filles! Retournez vous coucher ce n' est que moi! Dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Les deux filles remontèrent non s' en m' avoir reluqué d' envie!

-Bonsoir Angela! Désolé pour le réveil. Bella est là?

-Euhhhh... désolée Jacob, elle dort chez une copine avec qui elle devait travailler sur un exposé. Me dit-elle en faisant la grimace.

-Elle est dans sa chambre? Pas la peine de me mentir, Angie, je sais tout!

-Oui elle est là haut, vas-y. Mais, hey, Jacob, ne la bouscule pas, elle est épuisée.

-Je ferais du mieux que je peux mais elle a besoin d' être un peu secouée comme moi je viens de l' être! Lui signifiai-je.

-Je l' avais pourtant prévenu! Me dit-elle gênée.

-ça va aller, tu sais que je n' ai pas l' intention de lui faire du mal. Surtout pas maintenant!

-Oui, je le sais ça aussi. Soupira-t-elle.

-Merci Angie.

Je grimpai l' escalier quatre à quatre. J' arrivais devant la porte de la chambre de Bella. Je toquai tout doucement et entrai. Elle s' était assoupie à son bureau, sur ses devoirs avec la lumière de chevet! Ma colère s' estompa en un instant quand je m' approchais d' elle. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller, elle paraissait si bien et Angela m' avait dit qu' elle était fatiguée donc je la laisserais dormir mais demain au réveil, elle aurait droit à la discussion du siècle. Je la pris dans mes bras délicatement. Elle était sensiblement plus lourde effectivement mais je ne voyais pas son ventre car celui-ci était caché sous un gros sweat. Je la déposais sur son lit et là, je vis une bosse proéminente sous son pull. Elle n' avait pas bougé, elle n' avait même pas senti que je la déplaçais, elle devait vraiment être épuisée. Je mis une couverture sur elle. J' éteignis la lumière du bureau et j' allais me glisser à ses côtés sur le lit. Je la pris dans mes bras. Par réflex ou non, elle vint se caler dans le creux de ceux-ci et elle soupira d' aise. Je l' entendis murmurer mon prénom. Je souris. J' eus du mal à m' endormir sachant qu' elle était là, tout contre moi et sachant que je pouvais profiter qu' elle dorme pour toucher son ventre qui renfermait mon futur trésor. Je n' avais qu' une hâte c' était de poser ma main sur cette petite montagne pour sentir mon bébé. Mais je ne voulais pas le faire sans le lui avoir demandé car c' était son corps après tout.

J' étais réveillé depuis un bon moment. Je la regardais. Je ne réalisais toujours pas que ma Bella portait mon enfant. J' étais fier. Je la sentis s' éveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sursauta.

-Jake! Mais qu' est-ce que tu fais là?

-Bonjour, Bella. Je crois qu' on a à parler tous les deux. Lui dis-je doucement en pointant mon doigt sur son ventre.

Elle se leva, elle était fâchée.

-Qui te l' a dit?

-ça n' a pas d' importance!

-C' est mon père c' est ça?

-Ne lui en veux pas. Il a lâché le morceau sans le faire exprès et j' ai tout entendu, il ne savait pas que j' étais dans les environs.

-Foutues oreilles de loup!

-Foutues oreilles de loup... mais en attendant heureusement qu' il a parlé sinon je n' en aurais rien su n' est-ce pas?

-Non, Jake.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que ça ne te regarde pas!

Je m' étais levé.

-Un peu que ça me regarde! C' est bien moi le père, il me semble!

-Qu' il soit de toi ou d' un autre, je ne le garderais pas de toute façon! M' asséna-t-elle.

Ça y est elle allait encore être de mauvaise foi et me faire grimper dans les tours!

-Je ne suis pas n' importe qui, Bella! Je suis le père de ce bébé et que tu le veuilles ou non j' ai mon mot à dire!

-Qu' en sais-tu si tu es le père?

-Ne commence pas avec ça, Bella! Je sais que tu n' as eu que moi!

-Non tu n' en sais rien!

-Arrêtes ce jeu là tu veux bien! Tu veux que je te dise? Admettons que ce soit vrai, je peux t' assurer que c' est moi le père du bébé!

-Ah oui et comment?

-Tu sens le loup, Bella!

Elle resta interloquée. Et moi je prenais conscience que c' était ça que j' avais senti la dernière fois que je l' avais vu et je n' avais même pas percuté! Ma douce prenait un peu de mon odeur... mon odeur sauvage... bébé serait un loup s' en aucun doute. Je continuais.

-C' est une fille ou un garçon?

-ça n' a pas d' importance!

-Bien sûre que si!

-Jake, je te le répète, je ne veux pas le garder!

-Et si je refuse que tu le fasse adopter?

-Tu n' auras pas le choix, c' est mon corps, Jake, c' est ma vie, c' est ma décision! Criait-elle.

-C' est mon bébé aussi, bordel! Hurlai-je.

-Tu n' as aucun droit ni sur moi ni sur cet enfant, Jake! S' énervait-elle.

-D' accord, ok! Epouses-moi?

-Pardon?

-Epouses-moi!

-Mais t' es malade!

-Non je suis sérieux. Je t' aime, Bella et je veux que tu gardes le bébé, je peux assumer, j' ai pas peur, tu sais.

-Je sais ça, mais je ne veux pas t' épouser, Jake. Ce n' est pas la bonne solution.

Elle se détourna faisant semblant de réajuster son lit.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce qu' on est trop jeune et parce que je ne veux pas t' épouser!

-Je t' en prie, Bella ce sont de fausses excuses comme d' habitude! On peut très bien vivre ensemble sans être mariés.

Elle s' était retournée me faisant face.

-Mais je ne veux pas vivre avec toi! Je ne t' aime pas assez pour faire ma vie avec toi, le comprends-tu?

Elle m' arrachait le coeur. Elle était entrain de me dire qu' elle ne m' aimait pas.

-Bella?

-Oui.

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu m' aimes?

Elle devint rouge pivoine. J' avais la réponse à ma question, en plus je sentis une vague de chaleur s' emparer d' elle et cette attraction s' insinuer en elle. Là, elle me désirait à cette instant précis. Maintenant, son corps n' avait presque plus de secret pour moi. Il la trahissait.

-Non, pas comme tu le voudrais du moins...

-Tu mens!

Je m' approchais d' elle doucement.

-Non!

-Ok...

Je l' attrapais délicatement par la taille, elle ne bougea pas. Son coeur battait la chamade et elle commençait à avoir le souffle court. Elle avait probablement deviné mes intentions. Elle luttait contre elle-même à ce moment...

-Qu' est-ce que tu fais, Jake?

-Rien. Je te prouve quelque chose.

Je plongeais comme si j' allais l' embrasser et déviais ma bouche au dernier moment pour aller humer son parfum dans son cou. Elle eut un raté, son souffle s' était saccadé. Elle tremblait. Je revins vers sa bouche sans toutefois la toucher et je repartis de l' autre côté. Je jouais avec elle et je sentais qu' elle était dans tous ses états. Elle était excitée. Je vins vers sa bouche en presque l' effleurant et lui dis.

-Ton corps te trahit, Bella.

Elle était déboussolée et ne chercha même pas à se dégager de mon étreinte mais son foutu caractère restait le même lui!

-ça doit être à cause du bébé, c' est mes hormones! Ou le fait que je porte un loup...

Quelle tête de bois! Elle renchérit.

-Ce n' est que du sexe, Jake...

Tête de mule!

Je continuais à tourner autour du pot, la rendant dingue. Elle ne se rendait même plus compte qu' elle haletait, qu' elle sentait à des kilomètres l' excitation du désir. Bon, du coup, moi maintenant, je la désirais aussi! Je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle noua de suite ses mains derrière ma nuque pour m' attirer à elle. Elle était fougueuse la coquine et j' en redemandais! Seulement là, moi aussi je m' emballais. Un baiser à en perdre haleine et j' avais déjà l' esprit qui partait en sucette. Je passais mes mains sous son pull pour lui caresser le dos, j' avais besoin de sentir sa peau glisser sous mes doigts. Ça faisait si longtemps. Bon Dieu! Je ne cesserais jamais de la vouloir. Elle aussi avait déjà passé ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et me le retirait à l' instant même. Et elle attaquait la descente de mes lèvres à mon torse, en passant par mon cou. Je n' étais plus dans la réalité. Elle me déconnectait de cette réalité! Mes mains qui n' avaient pas bougé de son dos vinrent vers son ventre. Soudain, je repris pied, la bosse que je sentais c' était mon fils ou ma fille qui était là dedans...

Bella continuait de me couvrir de baisers et moi j' avais quitté ce monde et je partais vers un autre. Je touchais son ventre, mille émotions me transportèrent en un instant. J' eus une montée de larmes. Bella s' arrêta quand elle sentit que je ne bougeais et ne réagissais plus. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, moi aussi, le temps eut l' air de se stopper. Alors je l' embrassais tendrement pour la remercier de ce si beau cadeau.

-Jake? Pourquoi t' es-tu arrêté?

-Pas question qu' on fasse quoi que ce soit! Je veux pas faire de mal au bébé.

-Le bébé ne risque absolument rien, gros bêta! C' est même conseillé!

Elle repartit à l' assaut de ma bouche. Je l' avais allumé et là pour le coup je n' arrivais pas à l' arrêter!Bon je devais bien avouer que j' en avais tout autant envie qu' elle mais je n' étais pas à l' aise.

-Jake, s' il te plait, j' ai envie de toi... Me dit-elle tout en m' embrassant le torse de ses baisers de feu.

-Tu as envie de moi mais tu ne m' aimes pas. Lui fis-je la réflexion.

-Je t' aime comme un ami. Je tiens à toi et tu le sais.

-Et les amis ça couche ensemble et ça fait des bébés? Logique!

-Jake... tais-toi!

Elle me cloua le bec d' un baiser. Je ne résistai pas longtemps. Je lui enlevais son sweat, elle portait en dessous un tee-shirt trop large pour elle que je reconnus de suite puisque c' était le mien. J' eus un sourire. Je le lui enlevais doucement. Je retins mon souffle, son ventre tout arrondi m' émut. Je ne savais pas si j' arriverais à faire abstraction de son état pour la satisfaire. Elle en tout cas, ça ne l' a dérangeait pas le moins du monde, elle était déjà entrain de déboutonner mon short en jean et elle se mit à me caresser l' entre-jambe, ce qui me permit d' oublier un peu toutes mes émotions. Alors je lui pris le visage entre mes deux mains et l' embrassais avec passion. A présent, je dirigeais mes pattes de loup sur ses fesses passant en dessous de son survêtement et me dirigeais sur son intimité, elle était déjà bien excitée, je me mis à la caresser doucement allant agacer son bouton et allant titiller l' entrée de son paradis. Elle haletait fortement. En tout cas, si c' était ses hormones qui la rendait comme ça et bien moi je voulais bien lui faire des bébés tous les jours! Je glissais un doigt dans son antre, ça m' excitait à mort. Je l' embrassais dans le cou, sur l' épaule... elle me rendait fou... De ses petites mains, elle fit descendre mon short et mon boxer. J' arrêtai mon acte pour nous diriger vers le lit. Elle me bascula sur celui-ci, je me redressais juste pour la débarrasser du restant de ses vêtements, elle vint sur moi... elle était on ne peut plus excitée, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que les miens, le désir la submergeait... Elle se frottait comme une diablesse contre mon sexe...

-T' es vraiment sûre qu' on peut, Bella? Dis-je tout en respirant fort.

-Jake, tu veux me faire mourir ou quoi?

-Très bien!

Je lui soulevais ses petites fesses rebondies pour pouvoir me placer correctement... elle fit le reste en venant s' empaler sur mon sexe érigé rien que pour elle. Je lui attrapais les hanches pour lui donner le rythme. S' ensuivit nos mouvements de bassin tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Elle devait vraiment en avoir envie de cette partie de jambes en l' air parce que je sentis qu' elle n' allait pas tarder à venir. Je ne savais pas si c' était l' effet d' être enceinte mais elle était complètement débridée n' hésitant pas elle-même à donner de grands coups de reins! C' était elle de toute façon qui menait le jeu. J' avais l' impression de n' être qu' un jouet entre ses mains. Elle débordait de toute part de sensualité... Bon Dieu que c' était bon! Je... Elle venait, je venais... je l' entendis murmurer mon prénom... Une fois redescendus sur la planète terre, elle s' enleva de sur moi et s' allongea le long de mon corps dans mes bras. Nous dîmes rien pendant un petit moment juste le temps de savourer le silence. Elle le rompit quelques instants après.

-J' ai encore envie... Me dit-elle sans me regarder.

-Non, non, non, non, non, Bella! On a des choses à mettre au point! A l' origine, je n' étais pas venu pour ça!

-T' as pas dit non en tout cas! Répliqua-t-elle.

-Bella... je t' aime! Comment veux-tu que je te résiste? Mais je ne veux pas que notre relation ne soit qu' une histoire de sexe! Je veux autre chose! Je veux une relation normale. Je veux qu' on soit une famille avec le bébé!

-Et moi je ne veux pas!

-C' est bien là où est le problème!

-Je ne veux pas vivre avec toi c' est tout!

-Pourquoi? Bon sang!

-Je ne partage pas tes sentiments Jake.

-Ben voyons! Tu fais l' amour avec moi et rien qu' avec moi mais tu n' as pas de sentiments!

-Je te l' ai dit ce n' est que du sexe!

-C' est que du sexe quand tu murmures mon prénom pendant l' acte, c' est que du sexe aussi quand tu le prononces alors que tu dors dans mes bras sans même savoir que tu y es?

-C' est à cause du bébé.

-ça suffit Bella! Arrêtes de te cacher en permanence derrière quelqu' un ou quelque chose!

Elle me mettait en colère à force de débiter ces sornettes à deux balles! Elle ne voulait absolument pas ouvrir les yeux pourtant il le fallait ou je la perdrais elle et le bébé. Je me calmais.

-Je peux? Lui demandai-je en lui montrant son ventre.

-Oui... mais je ne sais pas si c' est vraiment une bonne idée. Je ne veux pas que tu t' y attache. Me répondit-elle.

Je posais alors ma main sur cette petite montagne où se cachait ma petite princesse ou mon p'tit loup. Je sentis des coups sur celle-ci. Le bébé savait-il qui j' étais? Me reconnaissait-il? Le fait d' être loup lui donnait-il le pouvoir de me sentir? Toutes ces questions que je me posais m' émouvais au plus haut point et d' avoir ressentis les coups c' était encore bien plus clair dans ma tête... je voulais ce bébé avec Bella...

-C' est trop tard, Bella. Je l' aime déjà aussi fort que toi!

-Je ne changerais pas d' avis, Jake.

-Je t' en prie, Bella! C' est aussi mon bébé! Comment peux-tu penser à l' adoption? C' est une part de toi et c' est une part de moi! Il est à nous. Et en plus, il a mes gènes. Comment veux-tu le faire adopter sachant ça?

-Justement, j' ai trouvé la solution. Je vais le faire adopter par une famille de La Push.

-Alors autant me le laisser, Bella! Je ne supporterais pas de le voir élevé par quelqu' un de ma tribu autre que par moi ou ma famille!

-Non Jake, je ne t' imposerais pas ça! Tu n' as pas fini l' école et je veux pas te contraindre à laisser tes études en suspend...

-Enfin, Bella, imagine si je dois croiser ma fille ou mon fils tous les jours et que plus tard il ne saura même pas qui je suis! Ah ça non, Bella! Et j' ai une famille et j' ai la meute! Je t' en conjure Bella, laisse-moi élever notre enfant. Réfléchis-y au moins! Prends la décision qui sera la mieux pour lui en oubliant ce qui serait le mieux pour nous dans ce cas!

-Je ne sais pas Jake... les papiers sont prêts et...

Je m' étais levé et je me rhabillais, j' étais énervé. J' avais peur de tout perdre en cet instant si décisif pour moi.

-Qu' est-ce que tu fais?

-Je m' habille et je pars, Bella! Et toi aussi!

-Comment ça, moi aussi?

-On est vendredi, non?

-Oui.

-Alors je te ramène à Forks. Il faut que nous discutions en famille. On a besoin de se retrouver en famille. Et dorénavant, je viendrais te chercher le vendredi et je te ramènerais le dimanche soir!

-Depuis quand tu décides pour moi Jacob Black?

-Depuis que tu portes mon fils ou ma fille! Au fait, tu ne m' as pas répondu, c' est une fille ou un garçon?

-Je ne sais pas. Il ne veut pas montrer, Carlisle n' a pas encore réussi à voir.

-Le Docteur Croc... Dis-je en soupirant.

-Je te signale que je n' avais pas beaucoup le choix! Il n' y a que lui qui sait ce que tu es!

-Donc c' est bien mon bébé?

-Tu m' exaspères, Jake!

-Je te préviens à partir de maintenant, je ne resterais pas à l' écart de ta grossesse. Je veux tout savoir et je veux venir avec toi quand tu fais tes échographies.

-Hors de question!

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Bella!

-Ok, je te tiendrais au courant mais je ne veux pas que tu viennes aux visites chez le Docteur Cullen.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu vois le bébé!

-On verra ça! C' est quand t' as prochaine visite?

Elle ne me répondait pas.

-C' est quand, Bella? Dis-je autoritaire.

-Dans trois semaines. Me dit-elle lèvres pincées.

-Ok! Prends tes affaires, on y va!»

Nous rentrions à Forks. Angela avait voulu revenir avec nous. Bella ne me décrocha pas un mot, elle réfléchissait et moi aussi à vrai dire. Il me fallait trouver une solution pour qu' elle change d' avis. J' allais la forcer dans un premier temps à m' immiscer dans le suivi de sa grossesse, ensuite j' allais l' obliger à rester le plus souvent possible en famille c' est-à-dire avec Charlie mais aussi à La Push pour qu' elle se rende compte que la meilleure solution c' était que le bébé soit élevé par moi et mon entourage. Et enfin, j' allais lui tourner autour jusqu' à ce qu' elle ouvre les yeux, jusqu' à ce qu' elle consente qu' elle soit amoureuse de moi...

**POV BELLA**

Voilà! Tout le monde savait que j' étais enceinte à présent. Jacob voulait absolument garder le bébé. Il épiait mes moindres faits et gestes. Une chose à son avantage, il était prévenant.

J' avais passé un savon à Charlie. A cause de lui, ma tâche serait beaucoup plus ardue. Ça ne l' empêcha pas non plus de me faire savoir son mécontentement sur ma situation et sur ma décision que je voulais irréversible.

A La Push, tout le monde était ravi. Billy me fit part qu' il serait heureux d' accueillir la future progéniture de son fils! La meute était euphorique d' avoir un futur nouveau membre mâle ou femelle, ça leur était égal apparemment! Emily me serra dans ses bras mais ne me dit rien. Quant à Léah, elle vint s' excuser auprès de moi pour tout le mal qu' elle avait pu dire sur moi. Et je vis ses yeux briller lorsqu' elle regarda mon ventre arrondi. Elle me fit mal au coeur parce que Jacob m' avait expliqué qu' elle ne pouvait pas avoir d' enfant et qu' elle n' en aurait probablement jamais lié au fait qu' elle était une louve et que son corps avait muté de cet état de fait elle était comme qui dirait stérile. Peut être était-ce celle-ci la solution...

**POV JANE**

Il était temps. Les informations que me donnait Démétri toutes les semaines sur Bella, le clan vampirique et les loups éveillaient d' avantage ma curiosité. J' avais de plus en plus envie d' aller voir ce qui faisait leur force et ce qui faisait leur faiblesse. Je voulais les voir réagir à la douleur, à la colère, à tout en fait... Etais-je sadique? Oui!

Je retournais donc voir cette gamine vampire et ses deux acolytes auxquels j' avais proposé un marché, sans leur laisser vraiment le choix d' ailleurs!

Si je réussissais à vaincre le clan Cullen, cette humaine et les loup-garous peut être mon Maître serait-il satisfait de moi? Car notre suprématie n' aurait plus d' ombre au tableau! Nous pourrions assoir d' avantage notre puissance!

J' arrivais à Seattle dans cette maison délabrée...

**POV BREE**

Nous avions été nous nourrir. Nous étions repus. Nous rentrions joyeusement. Tout à coup, je sursautai. Assise dans notre canapé délabré, Jane nous toisait. Elle était seule. Bien que l' envie de lui filer une raclée me traversa l' esprit et probablement celle de mes compatriotes aussi, nous n' en fîmes rien. Elle nous faisait peur, elle avait toujours cet air sadique au fond des yeux, et ça nous pétrifiait de terreur. Son don de nous faire mal par la pensée ne m' amusait guère non plus. Je n' avais pas envie de subir ses persécutions. Je savais pourquoi elle était là, on avait un accord et elle venait nous enquérir de son contrat. Je demandai aux deux autres de nous laisser un moment. Ils s' éclipsèrent.

«-Bonsoir Bree! Me dit-elle de sa voix suave.

-Bonsoir Jane.

-Tu n' as pas oublié notre marché, j' espère? S' enquit-elle.

-Non je tiendrais ma parole. Lui répondis-je d' un air narquois.

-Mmmm...

Elle me souriait l' air de dire «de toute façon, tu n' as pas le choix et tu le sais!».

-Je vais alors te demander de monter une armée de vampire...

-Encore! La coupai-je.

-Ne m' interrompt pas petite insolente ou je te le fais payer cher!

-Ok, j' écoute. Dis-je.

-Pas n' importe quelle armée! Pas des nouveau-nés. Une armée de vampires auxquels tu soumettras l' idée qu' il y a une petite bourgade sympa et pleins d' humains frais commandé par un clan qui a l' intention de s' étendre et qui veulent s' emparer de Seattle. Dis-leur juste ça!

-Et la «petite bourgade» où se situe-t-elle?

-A Forks!

-Encore là-bas! Mais il y a les loups aussi?

-Oui et alors?

-Alors on va se faire pulvériser!

-Non! J' ai tout prévu. Je sais comment les contourner et les battre. Mais je t' expliquerais tout ça en temps voulu. Pour le moment tu es chargée de recruter des vampires dans le secteur.

-J' ai juste une question.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je veux éliminer les loups et le clan de vampires qui s' y trouvent, tout simplement. Ils sont nocifs pour notre communauté donc il faut les éliminer.

-Ok! Je vais monter cette armée.

-Merci Bree. Me dit-elle à nouveau de sa voix suave.»

Elle se leva et disparut comme par enchantement. Mes congénères refirent surface. Ils me précisèrent qu' ils avaient tout entendu. Evidemment! Ils étaient partagés entre l' envie de se bagarrer pour un nouveau territoire et entre l' envie de foutre une raclée à cette Jane et qu' elle aille se faire cuire un oeuf avec sa guerre! Mais je crois que l' attrait de conquérir un nouveau domaine et de se battre avec des loup-garous l' emportait.

C' est ainsi que pendant un bon mois, je sillonnais les rues de Seattle afin de trouver du monde qui voudrait bien nous suivre dans cette folie...

**POV BELLA**

ça faisait un mois que Jake venait me chercher le vendredi en fin d' après-midi à la sortie de la fac et me ramenait le dimanche soir. Angela aussi pour le coup faisait partie du voyage à chaque fois! Jacob ne voulait pas que je conduise dans «mon état».

Il m' avait barbé pour la visite du septième mois parce qu' il voulait absolument venir pour l' échographie. Une vraie «râpe à tôle» en somme. Je lui tins tête et du coup, il n' était pas venu mais il était fâché. Il avait fallu que je lui fasse l' exposé de ce que Carlisle m' avait fait et lui signifier que le bébé était en pleine forme et que décidément, il ne voulait pas se faire connaître! Fille ou garçon? Telle était toujours la question! Du coup, la meute prenait des paris! Ce qui me faisait lever les yeux au ciel! Leurs railleries incessantes sur la masculinité de Jake me faisait prendre pitié de celui-ci! Je comprenais à présent pourquoi Jacob ne supportait pas d' être en loup, du moins d' être en mode télépathie! Ils n' avaient de cesse de se moquer de la moindre chose. Le côté joueur de la forme lupine probablement!

Je faisais la navette entre chez Charlie et La Push. Jake ne me quittait pas d' une semelle et ça commençait sérieusement à m' ennuyer. Je n' avais pas envie pourtant de le rembarrer parce qu' il était au petit soin pour moi et faisait mes quatre volontés! Je savais pourquoi il faisait tout ça, il voulait me monter par là qu' il était capable de s' occuper de moi et du bébé, qu' il était capable d' avoir une famille.

J' avais toujours cette même attraction pour Jake lorsqu' il m' approchait. C' était par moment très intense et gênant. Surtout qu' à chaque fois mes hormones me jouaient des tours, j' avais des fois envie de lui sauter dessus mais je me retenais. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir d' avantage. Notre histoire avait été déjà bien au-delà de la raison. Il n' avait pas voulu me retoucher depuis la dernière fois me disant que c' était mieux ainsi pour le bébé et pour nous. Il était attentif à mes attentes mais froid avec tout ce qui concernait nos étreintes cette dernière semaine. Je mourrais d' envie de lui, de sa présence mais il était devenu mécanique. Et moi, je me morigénais... Foutu magnétisme! J' espérais que cela passerait une fois que j' aurais accouché...

Le bébé réagissait lui aussi à son père, dès qu' il entendait sa voix ou sentait sa présence, il dansait la samba! Il s' apaisait aussitôt lorsque Jake posait sa main sur mon ventre. C' était incroyable, ils avaient déjà créé un lien à travers moi!

Je n' avais toujours pas changé d' avis en ce qui concernait l' adoption du bébé. Il était toujours hors de question que Jake l' éleva. Je ne voulais pas gâcher son avenir. C' était un trop gros sacrifice à lui infliger. Je voulais qu' il soit heureux, qu' il fasse des études, qu' il devienne quelqu' un même si pour moi il était déjà quelqu' un à mes yeux. Il était un magnifique loup et tellement majestueux. Il était fort et puissant et je me doutais bien qu' un jour il prendrait la place de Billy en temps que chef de tribu, il en avait l' étoffe. Je voulais qu' il soit heureux en ménage aussi. Un jour, il m' oublierait et rencontrerait celle qui lui conviendrait et si il était encombré d' un enfant, j' avais peur que cela l' handicape. Dans tous les cas, il verrait sa fille ou son fils grandir et peut être même qu' un jour il l' aiderait à devenir un loup aussi majestueux que lui et c' était tout ce qui m' importait. Je voulais qu' il soit bien. Je l' aimais assez pour espérer ça pour lui. Je n' étais pas celle qui lui fallait, je n' étais pas à la hauteur de son amour et de ce qu' il représentait. Quand j' aurai accouché, je partirais étudier dans un autre état car je n' aurais pas le courage de le croiser ou de croiser mon bébé. Je n' aurais pas le courage de le voir avec quelqu' un, avec une autre femme. Je ne reviendrais probablement pas à Forks ou très peu juste pour voir mon père. Ma décision était prise et je n' en démordrais pas. Il souffrirait mais il s' en remettrait comme moi je m' étais remise lorsqu' Edward m' avait quitté.

J' étais là, perdue dans mes pensées, assises sur mon lit quand Alice arriva par la fenêtre. Elle me fit sursauter.

«-Alice!

-Excuses-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire peur! Tu étais perdue dans tes songes?

-Oui... en quelques sortes... soufflai-je.

-Veux-tu m' en parler?

-Je ne sais pas si ça changera quelque chose, Alice.

-Tu penses à Jake et au bébé, n' est-ce pas?

-Oui... Soupirai-je.

-Laisse-lui son enfant, Bella. Me dit-elle doucement.

-Justement, c' est à ça que je pensais et je me disais que c' était injuste de l' obliger à être père si jeune. Je veux ce qu' il y a de mieux pour nous trois. Et je doute que lui laisser la garde soit la meilleure solution pour lui comme pour le bébé. Je ne veux pas gâcher son avenir, Alice.

-Bella ce qui serait injuste c' est de lui prendre ce qu' il a de plus cher au monde! Tu ne peux pas tout lui refuser, tout lui prendre. Déjà que tu ne veux pas de lui alors ne lui reprend pas tout, je t' en prie, Bella, réfléchis encore.

Je ne lui répondis pas parce que je ne savais plus quel argument utiliser. Elle continua.

-Sais-tu combien il t' aime? Es-tu consciente à quel point tu peux lui faire du mal? Tu veux que je te dise la vérité, Bella? Je crois que Jacob t' aime plus que mon frère ne t' as jamais aimé.

-C' est faux...

Je me mis à sangloter. Pour moi c' était impossible qu' Edward m' eut aimé moins que Jacob. Jacob était seulement mon ami, c' était seulement mon port d' attache. Je ne pouvais pas croire que cela fusse vrai et je ne pouvais pas croire que c' était Alice qui me disait ça.

-Pourtant c' est la vérité, Bella! Ouvre les yeux. Regarde au fond de ton coeur. Sonde ton âme.

Je pleurais à grandes eaux. Je n' arrivais pas à me calmer. J' aimais toujours mon amour déchu aussi fort mais je sentais que quelqu' un d' autre allait prendre sa place et je ne le supportais pas, voilà ce qu' il y avait au fond de mon coeur. Comment je pouvais faire ça à Edward? Comment je pouvais être aussi injuste envers Jake, le bébé, ma famille, moi-même? Je me détestais pour le mal que je leur insufflais. Alice me pris dans ses bras froids et me berça. Quand je fus à peu près calmer, elle me dit.

-Je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça, Bella. Je veux que tu penses à Jacob et au fait de le tuer à petit feu parce que tu es incapable de t' avouer les choses telles qu' elles sont. Alors même si tu refuses de l' aimer, ne l' empêche pas lui d' aimer ce qui vient de toi...

Je ne relevais pas ce qu' elle venait de me dire. Ça faisait trop mal.

-Ah! Et puis passe à la maison, Esmée voudrait te voir, elle a des choses à te donner. Tu lui manques beaucoup, tu sais!

-Ok, je viendrais... Lui dis-je en reniflant.»

Elle partit par la fenêtre. Je restais là jusqu' à la tombée de la nuit me maudissant de faire du mal à Jake...


	14. Chapter 10 Un Louveteau à La Push Part2

**POV JACOB («Je saigne encore» de Kyo)**

Bella était chez Charlie aujourd' hui. Je m' étais isolé sur les falaises d' où on plongeait, j' avais besoin d' être seul pour penser. Je n' avais pas forcément le moral ces derniers temps même si personne ne le voyait. J' aurais dû être l' homme le plus heureux de la terre mais en fait je ne l' étais pas. La femme que j' aimais portait mon enfant, rien que ça j' aurais dû avoir le sourire jusqu' aux oreilles mais le problème était que cette même femme ne m' accordait aucunement son amour, elle ne m' accordait que des faveurs sexuelles et encore pire elle voulait m' enlever l' être le plus cher à mon coeur après elle. Qu' avais-je bien pu faire dans ma chienne de vie pour souffrir autant? J' avais déjà perdu ma mère. J' allais perdre probablement celle que j' aimais et l' enfant qu' elle portait par la même occasion. Pourquoi m' enlevait-on tout ce qui avait de l' importance à mes yeux? Pourquoi n' avais-je pas droit moi aussi d' être heureux? Je sentais que Bella m' échappait. Elle n' avait pas l' intention de changer d' avis à propos de cette stupide adoption. Elle ne m' aimait pas, il fallait aussi que je me fasse une raison. Je voulais seulement qu' elle me laisse mon bébé et je la laisserais me quitter mais je voulais garder une part d' elle, celle que je retrouverais en regardant ce petit être qu' on avait créé à deux. J' éclatais en sanglot. Ça faisait des jours que je me retenais, des jours que la pression ne redescendait pas. Il fallait que ça sorte, il fallait que j' extériorise mon mal de vivre, mon chagrin, mes peurs, mes angoisses... tout devait partir, j' y verrais plus clair après enfin c' est ce que j' espérais. J' étais ravagé par les larmes quand je sentis une main chaude se poser sur mon épaule. Je relevais la tête et vis Léah. Pour une fois, elle n' avait pas un air moqueur dans le regard, je dirais plutôt qu' à cet instant elle compatissait à ma douleur.

«-Jake... ça va aller. Me dit-elle.

-Comment veux-tu que ça aille quand tout ce que tu désires le plus au monde est entrain de t' échapper?

-Je sais ce que ça fait, Jake, crois-moi!

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Léah! J' ai vraiment le sentiment de tout perdre. Déjà que je n' avais pas grand chose mais alors là c' est pire que tout parce que je ne vais bientôt plus rien avoir du tout!

-Elle changera d' avis, j' en suis sûre!

-Non! Sa décision est prise et je sais qu' elle ne reviendra pas dessus.

-Ce n' est pas encore fait, Jake, alors continue de te battre, bordel!

-Elle ne m' aime pas, je le sais maintenant mais j' aurais tellement voulu au moins qu' elle me laisse le bébé!

-Foutaise, Jake! Elle t' aime!

-Non.

-Enfin! Ce bébé n' est pas arrivé là par hasard que je sache! Rappelle-moi, il faut bien être deux pour le faire ce petit!

-Coucher ensemble ne veut pas dire s' aimer, Léah.

-Ouais, admettons... dis-moi, elle a couché avec combien d' autres mecs?

-Elle n' a eu que moi...

-Et ça, ça ne te fais pas percuter?

-Elle me l' a dit ça n' était que du sexe!

-Ben tu dois être un sacré étalon pour qu' elle n' ait que toi dans «son répertoire de mecs à s' envoyer»!

-Léah!

-Ok! J' admet cette plaisanterie était de mauvais goût mais ô combien véridique! Ecoutes, si tu baisses les bras maintenant, toute ta vie, tu te demanderas si tu n' aurais pas dû faire ci ou faire ça! Toute ta vie, tu te poseras cette même question à savoir si elle t' aimait ou pas. Alors, bats-toi jusqu' à ce qu' il n' y ait plus d' espoir, Jake! Moi, je te dis qu' elle t' aime parce que je l' ai vu dans son regard, j' ai vu comme elle avait eu peur de te perdre lors de cette foutue bataille. Ne lâche pas maintenant! Je sais que tu vis des moments difficiles mais il faut que tu t' accroches parce que le jour où tu vas décrocher le jack-pot mon gars, tu seras le plus heureux des hommes. Tu penseras à moi et tu devras venir me dire un grand merci!

-Ouais... on verra ça! La partie pour le moment est mal engagée!

-Tu as encore le choix, mon pote! Moi je ne l' ai plus!

-Merci Léah!

-De rien, mec! Me dit-elle en me tapotant l' épaule d' une bonne bravade masculine.

Cette fille était vraiment exceptionnelle. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir autant non plus. J' espérais qu' un jour, elle oublierait Sam. Nous continuâmes à nous chamailler gentiment quand nous entendîmes l' appel de l' Alpha. Sam avait enfin muté! Fini pour moi les responsabilités de la meute! Léah et moi nous changeâmes en loup directement et nous partions à toutes pattes en faisant la course jusqu' à la clairière.

_-J' ai gagné! Dit-elle en arrivant ventre à terre. _

_-Ouais d' un bout de truffe! Dis-je pour l' asticoter._

_-C' est ça d' une bonne tête moi je dis! (Léah)_

_-ça suffit vous deux! (Sam) _

_-Sam! Heureux de te voir enfin sur tes quatre pattes! Dis-je._

_-Merci! (Sam)_

Les autres arrivèrent.

_-Sam! Super! Notre vénéré chef est à nouveau des nôtres! (Embry)_

_-Ouais parce que franchement on en avait marre de Jake! (Paul en riant)_

_-Oh, moi j' le trouvais plutôt cool comme chef! (Seth)_

_-Merci le môme! De toute façon Paul n' est jamais content! Dis-je._

Il grogna de mécontentement. Il lui en fallait peu.

_-Suffit les gars! Je dois vous parler de choses importantes. (Sam)_

_-On t' écoute! (Jared)_

_-Voilà, vous savez tous que normalement ça devait être Jacob l' Alpha originel. Seulement j' ai pris sa place parce que j' ai été le premier à me transformer et que j' étais le plus âgé. Aujourd' hui, je voudrais que Jake prenne sa place. (Sam)_

_-Et moi je ne veux pas! M' exclamai-je. _

_-Jacob! Tu vas être chef de famille, il te faut donc protéger les tiens maintenant, tu dois poursuivre ton destin et celui-ci est de prendre en charge ta meute et de succéder à Billy une fois que celui-ci ne sera plus. _

-_Je n' ai pas de famille, Sam! Du moins, je suis entrain de la perdre! Vous le savez tous alors pourquoi vouloir à tout prix me donner ces responsabilités maintenant! Grognai-je._

Enfin, Sam avait perdu la tête ou quoi. Ma famille? Mais quelle famille? Pour le moment, je n' en avais pas! Bella ne voulait pas de moi et elle n' avait pas encore mis au monde notre enfant. Pourquoi me forçait-il à prendre le pouvoir maintenant?

_-Il le faut, Jake et tout de suite! Je ne peux pas t' expliquer pourquoi mais c' est important que tu prennes ta place... (Sam)_

_-Hors de question, Sam! Lui dis-je en lui coupant la parole._

J' étais entrain de m' énerver parce que je voyais bien sa tactique, il était entrain d' essayer de me faire avaler que nous étions en danger pour me faire devenir ce que je ne voulais pas être. Seulement, moi, je n' avais pas senti le moindre problème pointer à l' horizon! Le seul problème que j' avais en ce moment était qu'effectivement je me battais pour que mon amour soit enfin accepté et que le fruit de cet amour ne me soit pas enlevé! Voilà où j' en étais en ce moment et j' avais de quoi m' occuper l' esprit! Donc je n' avais pas besoin de me mettre sur le dos les responsabilités d' une meute en folie pour l' instant!

_-Jake, réagit où il sera trop tard! (Sam)_

_-NON! J' ai d' autres problèmes à gérer pour le moment! Dis-je fin énervé._

_-Je sais que tu as peur de perdre Bella et le bébé et j' en suis désolé pour toi mais tu as des obligations envers la meute qui doivent passer avant eux..._

_-Certainement pas! Bella et le bébé passeront avant vous que tu le veuilles ou non! Hurlai-je dans mon cerveau._

_-Tu ne sais plus où tu en es, Jake, et c' est flippant... Tu n' es même pas imprégné de cette fille! Alors peut être qu' aujourd' hui, tu lui as fait un futur loup, je te l' admet mais ne bousilles pas tout pour elle... (Sam calme)»_

Je grognai tellement fort que les autres se reculèrent, je savais à cet instant qu' ils craignaient que je ne m' en prenne à Sam. J' étais toutes babines retroussées et crocs dehors et je tremblais de tous mes membres... j' étais vraiment en colère. J' étais sur le point de ne plus me maîtriser du tout. Puis d' un coup, je me calmai légèrement et plutôt que de péter un câble encore une fois, je pris sur moi. Je fis demi tour et m' enfuis à travers la forêt. Je courus quelques kilomètres et me transformai en homme une fois que j' étais sûre que personne ne m' avait suivi. Je ne voulais plus les entendre! Je ne voulais plus entendre Sam et ses imbécilités de responsabilités de la meute! J' en avais vraiment marre de tout ça! Si j' arrivais à ce que Bella me laisse le bébé, je partirais avec lui de la réserve! Je ne voulais plus faire partie de cette meute qui m' usait les nerfs! Je n' avais jamais voulu muter en loup et je pourrais m' en passer. De toute façon, si Bella ne voulais pas de moi, je ne voyais pas l' intérêt de rester ici et de continuer à me transformer. Je vieillirais et quitterais cette terre comme tout le monde!

**POV BREE**

J' avais réussi à former une petite armée de dix personnes, avec Zack, Chris et moi ça faisait treize. Tous les vampires que j' avais débauché étaient de jeunes vampires, ils étaient âgés d' à peine quelques années. Finalement, mes deux comparses et moi-même étions les plus jeunes. Mais c' était pas grave parce que tous avait l' air d' être cruel, sadique et bien bâtis pour se battre. Ça plairait à Jane au moins...

Je les avais donc informé que j' attendais le signal pour que nous partions à l' assaut, ils étaient déjà très remontés... Nous attendions...

**POV LEAH**

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer dans la clairière. Qu' arrivait-il à Sam? Il était tombé sur la tête? Pourquoi voulait-il abandonner la tête de la meute? Et pourquoi voulait-il que Jacob prenne sa place aussi vite? Sam nous cachait-il quelque chose d' important? Allait-il mourir?

_«-Non Léah! Je ne vais pas mourir! (Sam)_

_-Pourquoi veux-tu que Jake soit l' Alpha, Sam? Demandai-je._

_-Parce que c' est à lui maintenant de reprendre le flambeau tout simplement! Il va être père! (Sam)_

_-Enfin tu sais très bien que la situation n' est pas claire pour le moment pour lui! Tu as parlé d' un certain danger, qu' est-il?_

_-Pour vous dire la vérité, depuis que j' ai été blessé, je sens comme une menace qui pèse au dessus de nos têtes et je crois que seul Jacob peut nous tirer de là mais à condition qu' il soit l' Alpha. (Sam)_

_-C' est la morphine, Sam qui t' es montée au cerveau. (Paul)_

_-Ne sois pas stupide, Paul! (Sam et Léah en coeur)_

_-Tu l' as provoqué exprès tout à l' heure c' est ça? Lui demandai-je._

_-Oui, parce que je sais que quand il est en colère, il ne se maîtrise plus! (Sam)_

_-Ben c' est moins pire que Paul! (Jared en rigolant)_

_-Oui mais tu as oublié qu' il avait grandi et qu' il était beaucoup plus sage, surtout depuis qu' il a Bella et maintenant le bébé dans sa vie. Lui dis-je d' un ton sec._

_-Ouais, j' avoue que c' était peut être pas la bonne solution._

_-Sam, si ça doit se faire, ça se fera tout seul sans que tu aies besoin de le provoquer! J' ai confiance en toi, en la meute mais aussi en Jacob. Lui expliquai-je._

_-Je sais ça, mais j' ai peur pour la meute, c' est mon boulot de veiller sur vous, Léah._

_-Oui, je sais aussi tout ça, Sam! Mais je crois que ce n' était pas le bon moment, Jake ne va pas bien et je crois qu' il a plus besoin de nous pour le soutenir que de nous qui voulons le forcer à prendre une place qu' il n' est pas prêt à assumer. Sam, il est entrain de perdre sa vie et il est complètement largué. Si tout ne s' arrange pas, j' ai peur du résultat. _

_-C' est à ce point là? (Paul)_

_-Bon Dieu, au lieu de parier sur le sexe de son bébé, lisez sa détresse dans ses yeux! Et à quoi vous sert notre foutue télépathie! Ouvrez les yeux les gars, votre futur Alpha ne va pas vivre très longtemps si nous ne l' aidons pas!_

_-Qu' est-ce qu' on peut faire? (Quil)_

_-Le soutenir, être présent... peut être aussi remettre les pendules à l' heure à Bella, ça lui ferais du bien, je crois!» _

Plus personne ne parlait, tous étaient entrain de penser à ce que traversait Jake. Ils ouvraient enfin leurs yeux!

**POV JANE**

Les dernières infos de Démétri me mirent au courant que le loup brun-roux venait chercher Bella tous les vendredis après-midi! Il ne la quittait plus d' une semelle apparemment. Mon plan allait être un peu plus compliqué que prévu! Mais dans un autre sens, c' était pas si mal parce que ça voulait dire qu' elle rentrait à Forks tous les week-end et que je finirais par pouvoir exécuter ce dont j' avais dans mon esprit.

Bree se tenait prête avec sa petite armée. Tout se mettait en place. Je n' avais plus qu' à donner mes dernières instructions et à donner le feu vert.

J' attendais que Alec et Félix me rejoignent. Démétri n' était pas loin. Ç' allait être pour bientôt.

J' allais me régaler. La souffrance des autres nourrissait mon côté pervers et j' aimais ça!

**POV BELLA**

Jake était à nouveau venu me chercher pour le week-end. Il ne me parlait plus. Il était sans arrêt entrain de réfléchir, il était perpétuellement perdu dans ses pensées. Le bébé bougeait comme un beau Diable probablement sentant son père à mes côtés. Il commençait à me faire mal. Il me restait un mois et demi avant d' accoucher. Le bébé était déjà costaud, Carlisle n' était pas très rassuré, il pensait que je devrais le mettre au monde un peu plus tôt et moi je ne voulais pas, je voulais encore le garder un peu dans mon ventre sachant ce qui m' attendait ensuite, je n' avais pas très envie d' y être confrontée en ce moment. Je n' étais pas prête.

Je pris la main de Jake, il n' y avait que lui pour calmer le petit monstre qui jouait au foot là-dedans. Je la posais sur mon énorme ventre et le bébé réagit au quart de tour, il se calma instantanément. Je soufflais...

«-Il te fait mal? Me demanda Jake.

-Oui. Quand je suis en ta présence, il est surexcité!

Il eut un petit sourire en coin. Ça me brisa le coeur.

-Tout comme moi quand je suis près de toi! Il tient ça de moi, alors!

Je ne répondis pas. Je baissais les yeux et je rougis en silence.

-Je te dépose chez Charlie ou à La Push?

-Tu veux bien m' amener chez les Cullen? Esmée me demande de passer déjà depuis plusieurs semaines.

Il grogna légèrement plus parce que son loup en lui était habitué à détester les vampires que parce que ça le gênait que j' aille à la villa.

-On y va alors!

-Je t' appellerais pour que tu viennes me rechercher.

-Ok, Bella.»

Il me déposa chez les Cullen et attendit que quelqu' un vienne m' ouvrir. Entre autre c' était Esmée, et elle était ravie que je sois là. Elle me fit rentrer.

**POV JACOB**

Je souffrais le martyre. L' échéance arrivait bientôt à son terme. J' allais bientôt plus rien avoir. Bella venait de m' attraper la main pour la poser sur son ventre, le bébé réagissait instinctivement à mon contact ce qui me brisait le coeur. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que j' avais déjà tisser un lien puissant avec lui. Tout comme avec elle. Elle me manquait alors qu' elle était à côté de moi. J' avais l' impression que tout nous séparait. J' avais sans arrêt une boule dans la gorge, j' avais sans cesse envie de pleurer. C' était horrible! J' avais l' impression qu' on m' arrachait ma vie et que je la survolais...

Je venais de la déposer chez les Cullen, je la regardais marcher jusqu' au perron, enfin se traîner serait le mot le plus juste! J' eus un sourire en coin. Elle était tellement belle. Je la désirais toujours autant même grosse comme une baleine!

«-Arrêtes de baver devant chez moi! Entendis-je.

-Alice!

-Je vais être obligé de te donner une serpillère pour récurer sinon Rosalie va être en colère!

Je baissais la tête en esquissant un léger sourire et en rougissant parce que j' avais été pris en flagrant délit de couvrir d' amour de mon regard celle qui faisait battre mon coeur.

-ça lui fera les pieds!

-Je vois bien que ça ne va pas, Jacob!

-Ouais... on arrive à la fin... dis-je d' une voix enraillée.

-Elle t' aime. Elle changera d' avis.

-Je ne sais plus, Alice. Je n' arrive plus à espérer.

-Bats-toi Jacob. Si tu l' aimes, bats-toi!

-Je n' en ai plus la force.

-Secoues-toi les puces sale cabot! M' envoya-t-elle.

-Hey! Calme-toi espèce de sangsue répugnante! Lui assénai-je.

-Tu vois c' est comme ça que je te préfère! Quand tu réagis!»

Je souris. Alice avait le don de vous remonter le moral sans en avoir l' air. Je pris congé de celle-ci. Il fallait que je rentre à La Push.

**POV BELLA**

J' étais assise sur le canapé des Cullen, Esmée venait de me servir un thé et elle s' était assise à mes côtés.

«-Merci Esmée.

-De rien ma belle. Comment vas-tu?

-ça va, si ce n' est que le bébé remue beaucoup. Je crois qu' il a hâte de sortir.

-Oui probablement. Il doit être impatient de nous voir. Me dit-elle en souriant nerveusement.

-Esmée! Je... je n' est toujours pas changé d' avis. Lui signifiai-je gentiment sans la regarder.

-Je m' en doute, Bella. Même si je crois que tu fais toujours une énorme erreur.

-C' est ce que vous pensez tous mais moi je crois que ça n' en ai pas une, justement.

-Sais-tu ce que c' est de perdre un enfant, Bella?

-Non... Dis-je gênée.

Je connaissais plus ou moins l' histoire d' Esmée, Edward me l' avait raconté. Elle s' était jetée du haut d' une falaise parce qu' elle venait de perdre son bébé. Carlisle la trouva à la morgue alors qu' elle respirait encore mais son cas était trop grave, elle était brisée de partout, elle n' aurait pas survécu de toutes façons à ses blessures. J' en avais mal au coeur pour elle.

-Je suppose qu' Edward t' avais raconté le pourquoi du comment j' avais été transformée.

-Oui, il me l' a dit.

-Alors moi je vais te dire ce que ça fait de perdre ce à quoi vous aviez rêver toute votre vie. J' avais eu du mal à être enceinte. Lorsque cela s' est produit je n' y croyais pas, mes rêves allaient enfin se concrétiser, j' allais être mère. C' était le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait me faire. Quand j' ai accouché, ç' a été un enfer parce que je n' avais presque plus de force pour mettre mon bébé au monde tellement l' accouchement avait duré longtemps. J' avais déjà donc failli perdre mon petit garçon à ce moment là. Mais je me suis battue, trouvant de nouvelles ressources pour reprendre des forces. Je vins à bout de cet horrible accouchement et je mis au monde mon fils. J' étais heureuse parce que je m' étais battue et je n' avais jamais baissé les bras parce que c' est ce que la vie était entrain de me donner de plus précieux. Crois-moi, Bella, un enfant c' est un bien plus que précieux.

Je baissais les yeux en proie à une drôle d' émotion. Elle continua.

-Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Elle avait décidé de ne m' accorder qu' un bref instant avec l' être le plus cher à mon coeur. Dans la première année de sa vie, mon fils tomba gravement malade et j' eus beau faire toutes les prières du monde, il ne survécut pas à la maladie. J' en eus le coeur brisé. Lorsque nous enterrâmes sont petit corps, quand je le vis descendre au fond de ce trou béant et tellement froid, j' en mourus avec lui. Mon âme me quitta. Je n' arrivais plus à survivre et plus les jours passaient plus je ne pensais qu' à une chose c' était le retrouver. C' est pour cela que j' ai sauté de cette falaise. Je me sentais démunie, j' avais perdu une part de moi-même, je ne pouvais plus vivre.

Si Esmée avait pu pleurer, je crois qu' elle aurait versé des tonnes de larmes. Je savais à ce moment combien ça lui coûtait de me raconter cette histoire, son histoire.

-Et tu vois la vie aujourd' hui ne m' épargne toujours pas, parce qu' elle m' a pris un autre fils et parce que toi tu vas donner ton bébé... alors que je te considère comme ma fille et que tu nous enlèves aussi la joie de pouvoir voir grandir ce petit...

Je ne répondis pas. J' étais émue par l' histoire d' Esmée mais aussi par ce qu' elle venait de me dire.

-En plus, tu as une chance extraordinaire c' est d' avoir autour de toi des gens qui t' aime, qui te soutienne, qui t' aideront quand tu en auras besoin. Et tu as cette chance d' avoir quelqu' un qui t' aime aussi profondément que Jacob et qui ne se défile pas en sachant que vous allez avoir un bébé alors que vous êtes si jeune. C' est tellement rare ça, Bella!

-Je sais tout ça, Esmée...

-Comment crois-tu qu' il va être lorsque tu lui auras arraché une partie de lui, une partie de sa vie, son bébé? Tout ce que j' espère c' est qu' il n' aura pas la même réaction que moi!

-Non, Jacob, ne ferait jamais une chose pareil, c' est un roc, il s' en remettra.

-Ne te fies pas aux apparences, Bella! Il peut être aussi fragile que toi sur certain point, tu sais!

Que répondre à tout ça! Je me prenais en pleine figure ce à quoi je refusais de penser.

-Il t' aime tellement. C' est si incroyable de voir tout l' amour qu' il te porte. Il est prêt à donner sa vie pour toi, cela ne te suffit-il pas?

Les larmes montèrent sans même que je m' en aperçoive. C' était des larmes de douleur et de colère parce que je savais tout ça. Je savais ce que j' allais faire et je n' arrivais pas à réagir parce que j' avais trop peur, peur de tout perdre, peur que l' on m' abandonne à nouveau...

-Excuses-moi, Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je voulais juste que tu comprennes...

Esmée ne finit pas sa phrase qui resta en suspens. Elle me prit dans ses bras glacés, j' eus un frisson mais je m' y blottis. Une bonne minute passa quand elle relâcha son étreinte, elle rajouta.

-Puis-je? Me demanda-t-elle en me montrant mon ventre.

-Oui, bien sûr!

Elle posa délicatement sa main d' albâtre sur mon ventre. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le bébé lui asséna un coup direct.

-Je crois qu' il tient de son père! Rigola-t-elle.

Je souris. Même dans mon ventre, sa nature lupine le faisait réagir. Et je souriais aussi parce qu' Esmée ne s' en était pas offusquée.

-Merci Esmée... Lui dis-je d' une petite voix mais tellement reconnaissante.

Je téléphonai à Jacob pour qu' il vienne me récupérer. J' entendis la voiture moins de dix minutes plus tard. Je pris congé d' Esmée et allai rejoindre Jake dans la voiture. Je vis celle-ci courir jusqu' à nous avec dans les bras un énorme carton.

-Au fait, Bella, j' avais ça pour toi! Tu l' ouvriras chez toi.

-Ok! Merci. Dis-je surprise.

Jake descendit de la voiture, saisit le carton qu' Esmée lui tendait, le mit à l' arrière dans la Golf et elle, elle repartit aussi vite. Nous partîmes.

-Je te ramène chez Charlie, tu as besoin de te reposer.»

J' acquiesçais de la tête, il avait du voir que j' étais épuisée et que je n' étais pas forcément réceptive. Il me déposa chez Charlie et repartit probablement à la réserve. Moi, je restais seule à cogiter...

**POV JANE**

Alec et Félix m' avait rejoint. Démétri était là depuis quelques jours maintenant. Nous étions dans la baraque délabrée de Bree. Je donnais les dernières informations à la mini armée que celle-ci avait créé. Elle m' avait écouté pas de nouveau-nés juste des vampires assez jeunes pour ne pas comprendre l' ampleur de la tâche. Je les envoyais se faire tuer et ça ils ne l' avaient pas compris ni même Bree d' ailleurs. Ce n' était pas grave, j' avais besoin d' eux pour arriver à mes fins...

ça y est! Je les envoyais à l' instant même sur Forks...

**POV BELLA**

Je n' avais pas beaucoup dormi déjà parce que le bébé avait été agité toute la nuit et parce que je repensais à Esmée, à sa douleur et je m' imaginais sa vie si au lieu de perdre son bébé et de se suicider après, elle avait eu la chance de voir grandir son fils... jamais tout ça n' aurait existé... elle aurait été heureuse et probablement que moi aussi à l' heure actuelle, je serais certainement avec Jacob et peut être qu' on aurait ce bébé... Mais tout ça n' était qu' une jolie histoire à inventer car ce n' était pas la réalité...

Je me levais, allai prendre ma douche et je descendis déjeuner. Charlie était déjà partit travailler. Jacob devait venir me chercher dans une heure. Je vis le carton dans l' entrée probablement que Jake l' avait mis là. Je le traînais jusqu' au salon vers le canapé. Je m' assis devant celui-ci et ouvris le carton. J' y découvris une petite carte que je pris et que j' entrepris d' ouvrir. Je lus le contenant et mon coeur se serra.

Voici quelques petites choses si au cas tu changes d' avis...

Nous t' aimons...

Tendresse...

Esmée, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett.

Je soulevais le papier qui protégeait ce que contenait le carton et je découvris tout un tas de vêtements de bébé, ainsi que de la layette certainement tricotée par Esmée elle-même. Je fondis en larmes...

Une heure était passée, j' avais séché mes larmes et rangé le carton au fond de mon armoire. Jake n' allait pas tarder à arriver. Quelques minutes plus tard, j' entendis la voiture. Je sortis, verrouillai la porte et je montai en voiture après que Jacob m' ait tenu la portière et m' ait installé au mieux.

Direction La Push...

«-Bella, je t' amène chez moi mais je dois m' absenter, je dois aller patrouiller, c' est mon tour mais ça ne prendra pas longtemps d' accord?

-Ok... soupirais-je.»

Comme prévu, il me laissa avec Billy et partit.

**POV ALICE**

Oh Bon Dieu! Il allait y avoir du grabuge... Je venais d' avoir une vision de dingue. Il me fallait à tout prix appeler Jacob... Je pris mon portable et appuyai rapidement sur les boutons... Bip Bip Bip... répondeur... je réitérai mon appel... Bip Bip Bip... ça décroche...

«-Jacob! Dis-je complètement paniquée.

-...

-Il y a un problème, un très gros problème...

-...

-Non, ce n' est pas Bella! Il y a une armée de vampires qui arrivent! Ils seront là dans quelques minutes, il faut que tu préviennes Sam.

-...

-Où est Bella?

-...

-Ok! Elle ne risque rien alors! Nous arrivons Jacob...

-...

-Par le nord.»

Je lui raccrochai le téléphone presque au nez. Bon sang! Ça n' était pas le moment pour une nouvelle bataille. Il ne fallait pas de stresse en plus pour Bella. J' espérais qu' il n' y aurait pas de dégâts...

Nous partîmes Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et moi après avoir prévenu Carlisle par téléphone...

**POV JACOB**

J' allai me transformer quand mon portable sonna. C' était Alice. Je décrochai et entendis une Alice complètement paniquée au bout du fil me disant qu' il y avait un gros problème. J' eus peur que ce soit à propos de Bella mais elle me rassura de suite par contre elle me prévint qu' une nouvelle armée de vampires allait attaquer dans quelques minutes. Merde! Il fallait se magner. Après avoir raccroché rapidement, je mutais aussitôt et appelai par la pensée tout mes congénères qui était sous leur forme lupine, heureusement Sam était de ceux-là. J' exposais mon cerveau à tous et en quelques minutes nous nous rejoignîmes à la clairière, Sam lança son cri d' Alpha à travers la forêt. Les autres arrivèrent ventre à terre. Nous n' étions pas prêts à affronter une nouvelle bataille, elle était beaucoup trop subite mais il fallait qu' on fasse avec. Sam proposa qu' on se dirige vers le nord puisque c' est par là qu' ils devaient arriver. Au moins, on leur tomberait directement dessus...

Nous remontions vers le nord depuis cinq petites minutes quand mon nez me piqua... Beurk!... pourtant j' avais pris l' habitude de celle des Cullen! On les entendit arrivé cassant tout sur leur passage! Ça sentait le déjà vu... Nous nous tapîmes dans les feuillages et les ronces... Ils approchaient...

_«-ça va encore bastonner les gars! (Paul)_

_-Ferme-la, Paul! Qu' on se concentre! Lui assénai-je.»_

C' était parti!Nous leur sautions dessus. D' entrée, j' en négociai un! Un bruit bien significatif se fit entendre. Je l' avais eu par surprise! Du coup, les autres se stoppèrent dans leur course! Je sentais que les combats allaient être au corps à corps et beaucoup plus ardus qu' avec les nouveau-nés. Ceux-là avaient l' air de réfléchir avant d' agir. Ça n' allait pas être de la tarte. Il fallait que les Cullen arrivent vite parce qu' on avait besoin de renfort. Ils étaient pas très nombreux mais juste assez pour nous poser problème dans le sens où on n' allait pas pouvoir attaquer nos proie à plusieurs...

**POV BELLA**

J' étais donc chez Billy. Depuis que j' étais arrivée, il ne m' avait pas décroché un seul mot.

«-Bon! Dois-je faire comme avec votre fils? Dois-je vous demandez de cracher le morceau?

Il ne me répondait pas.

-Je sais qu' en ce moment vous ne m' aimez pas trop mais quand même...

-Bella! Je te considère comme ma fille alors arrêtes de dire des sottises seulement je ne suis pas d' accord que tu fasses du mal à Jake!

-Il s' en remettra...

-Bella! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Mon fils est fou de toi. Et rien qu' à l' idée de te perdre, il en mourrait. Et maintenant tu veux lui enlever le fruit de cet amour! Mais, Bella, enfin réagis! Tu veux tuer mon fils ou quoi? Parce que si c' est le cas autant que tu lui tires de suite une balle dans la tête ça ira plus vite et ce sera moins douloureux pour lui! J' en ai marre que tu le détruises à petit feu, Bella!

J' étais plus que surprise de la colère de Billy. Je n' osais répondre. Il continua.

-Alors soit, tu ne veux pas l' aimer, ok! Je veux bien. Encore que je suis sûre du contraire mais laisse lui au moins la chance de pouvoir élever ce pour qui il se bat chaque jour depuis qu' il sait que tu es enceinte. Je t' en conjure, Bella, laisse lui son enfant. Tu n' as pas à choisir pour lui. Tu as peut être des droits sur ce bébé mais Jake aussi! Il est son père, tu m' entends, Bella, son père! Tu vas avoir un enfant avec lui! Alors arrêtes de jouer les gamines et deviens une grande personne sensée.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues alors que je paraissais stoïque.

-A cause de toi, mon fils est au bord du gouffre, tu le piétines sans cesse mais n' as-tu donc pas de coeur? Si tu n' étais pas la fille de mon meilleur ami, Bella, je t' aurais retourné une claque qui t' aurais remise les idées en place, crois-moi!

Je restais scotchée par tout ce que me débitait Billy. Je n' arrivais même pas à prononcer un mot.

-Donnes-lui son bébé et va-t-en, Bella! Pour moi la voilà la solution. Ils seront mieux sans toi. M' asséna-t-il.»

Je reculais en tremblant et en pleurant. Je me dirigeais vers la porte, j' ouvris celle-ci et je m' enfuis en courant vers le garage de Jacob. La voiture était garée dedans, je savais qu' il laissait la clé sur le contact. Il fallait que je parte d' ici, je suffoquais tellement je pleurais et tellement Billy m' avait asséné d' horreur. Je pris le volant de la Golf et démarrais. La grande porte était ouverte, je partis en trombe, je devais rentrer chez moi. J' avais mal au fond de mon coeur, j' avais une boule à l' estomac, j' étais horrifiée par tout ce que je venais de me prendre dans la tête! Certes, c' était vrai! Tout ce que Billy m' avait dit était vrai! Je faisais délibérément du mal à Jacob. J' étais une mauvaise personne...

**POV BILLY**

Je m' en voulus aussitôt de m' être emporté comme ça. Bella était enceinte et j' aurais pu la faire accoucher avant son terme. Mais elle avait trop dépassé les bornes. Il fallait que quelqu' un lui remette les pendules à l' heure et bien ce quelqu' un ç' avait été moi! Charlie m' en voudrait certainement un petit peu mais tant pis! Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser mon fils dans cette situation sinon j' allais perdre non pas un être mais deux être important pour moi. Jacob ne serait pas content non plus mais c' était pour son bien, pour son équilibre mental. De toute façon, Bella ne risquait rien, elle devait probablement être repartie chez Charlie...

**POV JACOB**

Bon Dieu! Que cette bataille était difficile! Nous avions à faire à des vampires assez costauds et pas des moindres! Ils luttaient avec acharnement. Nous étions chacun aux prises avec l' un deux. Moi je me retrouvais en face d' une montagne de muscle, genre le mec il aurait pu faire du catch! Peut être d' ailleurs était-ce ça! Peut être que c' était un catcheur dans son ancienne vie humaine! Un Hulk Hogan! Ben pourquoi pas! Trêves de plaisanterie, il fallait que je le débite en petits morceaux avant qu' il ne réussisse à m' avoir! Je me gonflais de toute ma puissance, je retroussais les babines pour lui laisser voir mes belles lames de rasoirs et grognais fort... il me toisa en ricanant. Bon Dieu, que je ne supportais pas quand ils faisaient ça, ces stupides sangsues! Je m' apprêtais à bondir sur mon adversaire, il se mit en position d' attaque. Je lui sautais alors dessus visant la gorge, il m' esquiva. Je me retournais aussitôt alors qu' il me chargeait déjà. Il me rentra dedans de plein fouet! J' allais m' éclater dans un arbre. Un peu étourdi, je me remis sur mes pattes, m' ébrouai et repartis à l' assaut de ce monstre de pierre. J' entendais couiner par moment. Il nous fallait plus d' espace parce que là en pleine forêt nous n' avions pas la possibilité de voir autour de nous ce qu' il se passait. Il fallait absolument les pousser vers la clairière.

_«-Sam, il faut qu' on trouve une solution pour les rabattre vers la clairière._

_-Oui je sais mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. (Sam)_

_-Les Cullen vont arriver, ils vont nous aider à les déplacer là où on veut. _

_-Espérons! (Sam)_

Il fallait absolument que les Cullen arrivent et vite sinon je ne donnais pas cher de la meute.

L' autre catcheur était à nouveau entrain de ma charger, j' esquivais. J' allais bondir quand je sentis une odeur de vampires bien connue.

_-Les gars, les Cullen arrivent! _

_-Oui on les a senti aussi! (Embry) _

Il fallait que je puisse prévenir Alice et les autres de la stratégie à opérer mais pour ça il fallait que je me transforme en humain et le problème était que nous étions entourés de tiques répugnantes. Mais voilà! C' était peut être la solution pour les attirer vers la clairière!

_-Non, ce n' est pas une bonne idée, Jake! (Sam)_

_-Et pourquoi pas si on essaie pas, on y arrivera pas! _

_-Tu ne seras qu' un homme, Jake, ne l' oublie pas! (Sam)_

_-Mais tu es complètement fou, Jake! (Léah)_

_-T' inquiète ça va bien se passer! _

Je courus le plus vite possible pour m' éloigner loin afin de me transformer pour aller à la rencontre des Cullen et mettre mon plan à exécution.

Une fois arrivé à hauteur d' Alice, je me transformais en homme.

-Alice! Content que vous soyez là! Je n' ai pas beaucoup de temps pour expliquer alors ouvrez vos oreilles! Il faut qu' on les attire à la clairière, la dernière juste avant d' arriver ici, ce qui nous permettra un plus grand champ d' action. Ils ne sont pas aussi nombreux que la dernière fois mais ils sont plus redoutables parce qu' ils ont l' air plus réfléchis, ils sont comme Victoria, je dirais... Pour les attirer vous avez besoin de moi en homme, le seul problème c' est que je ne serais pas assez fort pour combattre à main nue et surtout plus assez rapide vous allez devoir me couvrir.

-Jacob, tu es complètement fou! Ce n' est vraiment pas le moment de prendre des risques, tu ne trouves pas? Me signifia Alice.

-On n' a pas vraiment le choix! On perdra ce combat si on reste enfermé dans la forêt. Il faut qu' on puisse interagir ensemble surtout nous la meute.

-Ok mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la bonne solution. Me dit Alice.

-Jacob a raison. On a pas le temps de trouver autre chose pour le moment. Dit Jasper.

-Merci. Dis-je en m' adressant à celui-ci.

Nous repartîmes en direction de la forêt où une bataille étrange se profilait.

Nous arrivions non loin de l' endroit où j' avais laissé mes frères. Je restais en arrière derrière les Cullen. Quand tout à coup, Emmett avec sa rapidité vampirique m' attrapa part derrière, aussitôt il me mit un bras sous la gorge et avec l' autre passa mon bras libre dans le dos puis il s' écria.

-C' est lui que vous cherchez? Cria-t-il aux autres non loin de nous.

J' avais eu des frissons lorsqu' Emmett m' avait attrapé, mes poils s' étaient redressés. Et presque automatiquement, j' eus envie de me défendre.

Les miens grognèrent. Les autres vampires regardaient perplexes.

Celui que j' étais entrain de combattre parla.

-C' est peut être ce sale cabot avec qui je devais me battre. Dit-il.

-Et bien là, il sera à ta merci, il n' est qu' un homme.

-Et pourquoi ne s' est-il pas retransformé? Dit-il soupçonneux.

-Parce que j' ai réussi à l' attraper avant qu' il ne se transforme et de le maintenir ça l' en empêche! Raconta Emmett d' une voix gravement sadique.

Il rajouta.

-Si tu vivais par ici tu le saurais! C' est le plus lent de la meute à se transformer!

-Etes-vous les Cullen? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Parce que parait-il que vous êtes amis avec ces clébards!

-Pas du tout! En fait, ça fait longtemps qu' on cherche à les exterminer mais ils sont plus nombreux que nous! Mais l' occasion finalement qu' on attendait...

-Nous aurait-on menti? Bree!

-Non! Je les ai vu se battre ensemble! Dit une jeune fille qui me disait quelque chose.

J' entendis Léah grogner fortement. Mais oui c' était ça! La fille qui avait combattu contre Léah lors de la bataille avec les nouveau-nés, c' était elle! Que faisait-elle ici?

Tout à coup, le catcheur avec qui je combattais tout à l' heure se mit à grogner tellement fort que j' en eus des frissons, je crois qu' il avait compris qu' on le prenait pour un con. Il vociféra et de colère se jeta sur nous. Emmett fit volte-face toujours en me tenant et balança un revers au gaillard qui alla s' écraser un peu plus loin. Il en profita pour me lâcher. Maintenant qu' ils étaient en colère, ils nous suivraient n' importe où! En un bond, j' avais retrouvé ma forme lupine et je chassais les quelques résistants jusqu' à l' endroit dégagé où nous voulions les conduire.

Une fois arrivés là-bas le combat pouvait commencer.

_-Bien joué, Jake! Mais j' ai vraiment cru par un moment que le gros costaud avait retourné sa veste! (Sam)_

_-C' était l' effet de surprise, Sam!_

_-Par deux les gars! _

Seth vint tout de suite se mettre à mes côtés. Le môme aimait bien combattre avec moi apparemment.

_-On y va, Seth! On fonce dans le tas!_

Le Hulk Hogan de tout à l' heure revint à la charge! Il était tenace celui-ci! De rage, il sauta dans ma direction. Seth bondit le déstabilisa mais ne réussit pas à l' attraper. Ils se remirent tous deux sur leurs pattes en un rien de temps alors, moi là, je chargeais. Il m' esquiva. Grrrr! ça m' énervait! J' étais concentré sur ma prochaine attaque quand j' entendis Alice hurler...

-NOOOOOOOONNNNNN!

Je me retournais vers elle croyant qu' elle avait un problème ou Jasper peut être mais je la vis pétrifiée au milieu de la carré alors que Jasper la défendait des attaques des autres vampires.

-Elle a une vision. Me cria Jasper.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon sang se glaça. Je me précipitais vers elle.

-C' était un piège! Ce sont les Volturi qui ont manigancé cette bataille pour nous détourner l' attention, ils en ont après Bella. Bree, la fille vampire, elle est au courant...

Mon sang ne fit qu' un tour, je voyais rouge, des flammes dansaient devant mes pupilles. Ma rage éclata. Je pulvérisais d' un coup de dent le vampire que je combattais depuis un moment. J' en déchiquetai un autre qui se trouvait sur mon passage avant d' atteindre la vampire en question que j' attrapais sans ménagement sauf que je ne la tuerais pas de suite, pas avant de savoir. Jasper était déjà à mes côtés.

-Réponds aux questions et je lui demanderais de te laisser la vie sauve, pigé? Lui expliqua Jasper.

-Oui. Répondit-elle morte de trouille.

Le comble!

-Qui a monté ce piège?

-Jane! Du clan des volturi...

-Jane... ça n' augure rien de bon! Soupira Jasper.

-Est-ce que les autres Volturi sont au courant?

-Je ne sais pas.

Je resserrais mes crocs sur son bassin.

-Je sais juste qu' elle est accompagnée de Alec, Félix et Démétri. Lâchez-moi, je vous en prie!

Je l' écrasai un peu plus entre ma mâchoire. J' étais hors de moi.

-Elle n' était pas avec un certain Aro ou Caïus ou encore Marcus?

-Non. Je n' ai jamais vu ces gens. Seulement ceux que je vous ai cité!

Jasper me fit signe qu' elle disait la vérité.

-Pourquoi en veut-elle à Bella?

-Je n' en sais rien.

Je grognais rien qu' à l' énoncé du prénom de ma belle. Elle reprit.

-Je sais qu' elle vous a tous fait surveiller. Elle sait que l' humaine est enceinte du loup. Ça l' intrigue.

-Elle sait donc où la trouver?

-Oui.

J' étais tellement enragé que ma fureur éclata et je la coupais en deux, je la déchiquetais ensuite comme une poupée de chiffons.

_-Jake, calme-toi, Bella est à La Push, non? (Sam)_

_-Oui, sans aucune protection!_

_-Elle ne la trouvera pas! Son odeur est masquée par celle du bébé. (Sam)_

_-Tu as entendu comme moi ce qu' a dit cette fille! Je veux y aller, Sam._

_-Non, Jake pas en plein combat! On a besoin de toi ici, ta meute a besoin de toi! (Sam)_

_-Bella est en danger, j' y vais que ça te plaise ou non!_

Je partais déjà en direction de la réserve. Je laissais les miens se débrouiller face à leur triste sort mais je m' en foutais, je ne voyais que Bella et le bébé.

_-NON! M' asséna Sam de sa voix d' Alpha._

Mes pattes avant se plièrent, mon museau traîna à terre. J' étais retenu par l' ordre du chef. Je pensais à Bella et au bébé, si je les perdais aujourd' hui, demain je serais mort parce que j' irai les rejoindre. Je ressentis des picotements remonter le long de ma colonne, ma rage était telle que j' aurais détruis tout ce qui pouvait bien se trouver sur mon passage. Tout à coup, avec une puissance venant de nulle part, je me redressais sur mes quatre pattes, je gonflais mon torse et relevais la tête. Je me retournais et fis face à Sam, je le toisais et à ce moment là, je ressentis une décharge électrique me parcourant tout le corps. J' avais l' impression d' être encore plus imposant que Sam. Comme si je pouvais à présent le regarder de haut. Je compris à ce moment là, que je venais de revendiquer ma place d' Alpha! J' étais devenu un chef mais pas n' importe quel chef! Le chef de la meute. Sam se retourna vers moi, il avait dû sentir le changement opérer. Il resterait à jamais un Alpha mais mes ordres à partir de maintenant prendront le pas sur les siens. J' étais l' unique chef originel.

_-Jake, non! Me répéta-t-il._

_-Sam, tu ne peux plus m' interdire quoi que ce soit ni même m' obliger à t' écouter, c' est fini!_

_-Pas maintenant!_

_-C' était pourtant ce que tu voulais il y a quelques jours?_

_-Pas comme ça, Jake, pas en pleine bataille!_

_-Je vais rejoindre Bella...»_

Je tournais les pattes quand je sentis un autre bouleversement encore bien plus étrange, c' était comme une brûlure dans mon cerveau. C' était comme si mon âme survolait mon propre moi, comme si je devais aller à un endroit bien précis, comme si mon esprit me quittait et me guidait ailleurs...

**POV BELLA**

J' arrivais avec la voiture de Jacob devant chez moi. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout après tout ce que m' avait dit Billy. J' avais des nausées pires que pendre. Je descendis de la voiture et me précipitais un peu plus loin que ma maison contre un arbre pour rendre tripes et boyaux. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Le bébé s' agitait fortement. J' avais mal en bas du ventre. Puis le bébé se calma d' un coup! Sur le moment, je n' y avais pas prêté attention. Il se calma comme lorsque son père posait sa main sur mon ventre, c' était bizarre... Soudain, une brûlure étrange s' empara de ma tête comme si mon cerveau voulait quitter mon corps... je me sentis légère et comme transportée tout en restant les deux pieds bien sur terre. Je ressentais des sensations extraordinaires comme si je n' étais plus seule comme si je partageais quelque chose avec quelqu' un... mais quoi? J' entendis une personne à ce moment là, s' adresser à moi...

«-Bonjour Bella... Dit une voix suave que je ne connaissais pas.

Je relevais la tête en direction de cette voix et j' eus un frisson qui me parcourut tout le corps. Je vis deux yeux rouges cramoisis me fixer et un sourire sadique planté sur un visage marmoréen et quelque peu enfantin d' une petite blonde qui n' était autre qu' un vampire, à n' en pas douter! Je tressaillis devant cette analyse. Elle était flanquée d' un garçonnet guère plus vieux qu' elle avec le même visage poupin légèrement plus grand, un grand échalas mais avec une stature plus qu' imposante et dénué de toutes émotions et qui n' avait pas l' air tendre et enfin un autre vampire qui lui semblait plus vieux mais plus calme qui semblait être plutôt malin. Mais qui étaient-ils donc? Que me voulaient-ils? Je resserrais l' étreinte autour de mon ventre...

-Sais-tu qui nous sommes? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, vous êtes des vampires... Répondis-je.

-Mais pas seulement, Bella... Me dit-elle un sourire narquois sur le visage.

-Devrais-je vous connaître? Demandai-je timidement.

J' avais la chair de poule cette vampire me mettais plus que mal à l' aise et je dois avouer qu' après l' expérience «Victoria», je n' étais pas fan de tout ce qui portait des quenottes pointues et des yeux rouge vifs! Je tenais l' étreinte de mon ventre encore plus fort. Je ne voulais pas qu' il arrive quelque chose au bébé. Si seulement, je ne m' étais pas enfuie de La Push comme une imbécile et si seulement, Jake était là... Jake... une onde chaude et positive se dégagea de moi... je fermais les yeux un instant me concentrant sur cette onde, sur mon bébé et sur Jacob... La fille au teint cadavérique reprit.

-Je suis Jane du clan Voluturi. Me répondit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Elle continua.

-Et voici, Alec me désignant le garçonnet à l' allure poupin.

-Félix.

Le grand échalas de glace.

-Enfin, Démétri.

Celui qui me semblait doter d' une très grande malice.

Je dus avoir les yeux exorbité parce qu' elle eut un léger ricanement. Elle continua.

-Probablement as-tu déjà entendu parler de mon clan par l' un des nôtres avec qui apparemment tu devais être très proche! Me nargua-t-elle.

-Oui, je crois bien que cette personne m' en a déjà parlé. Dis-je un léger frisson me parcourant à la seule mémoire d' Edward.

Il m' avait parlé du clan des Volturi dont Carlisle avait fait partie pendant un temps. Je me souvenais de cette conversation devant ce grand tableau qui avait l' air presque animé-le jour de le fête de mes dix huit ans chez les Cullen. Le jour où tout avait basculé-Edward me racontant ce qu' ils étaient pour tous les vampires de cette terre: des Rois! C' était comme une sorte de... guides... de vampires suprêmes qu' il ne fallait surtout pas désobéir, c' étaient eux qui dictaient et régissaient les lois soumises au monde des sang froids...

-Tu veux certainement dire «avait parlé»? Me dit-elle sur un ton glacé, mesquin et faussement désolé.

-Oui, c' est ça! Lui tins-je tête en pinçant les lèvres.

Je n' aimais pas ce genre d' allusion qui ne servait qu' à blesser des gens. Je repensais à Edward en cet instant. Je le voyais presque face à cette fille des plus sadiques et j' imaginais combien sa mort avait dû être atroce et ça me brisa le coeur. Une nouvelle chaleur m' envahit... le bébé s' agita... j' essayais de maintenir mon ventre et de le cacher même si je savais que c' était inutile, ils devaient l' avoir déjà senti. Je repris timidement et sur mes gardes.

-Que me voulez-vous? Si c' est à propos des Cullen, je ne les vois que très rarement maintenant, je n' ai donc aucune information à vous donner. Leur précisai-je.

-Ce n' est pas les Cullen qui nous intéresse, Bella! Me dit-elle sadiquement.

-Oh! Dis-je.

Pitié! Pas mon bébé!

-Dis-moi, tu es enceinte? Me dit-elle en attendant aucune réponse de ma part puisque c' était flagrant.

J' acquiesçais positivement.

-C' est le bébé du loup, n' est-ce pas?

-Je vois que vous êtes déjà au courant.

Non seulement, elle savait pour Edward et moi mais aussi apparemment elle était au courant pour les loup-garous et pour le louveteau que je portais. Que cherchait-elle alors?

-Dis-moi, que dirais-tu si nous nous amusions un peu?

Je déglutis. Qu' avait-elle derrière la tête?

-Vous... amusez... de quoi? Demandai-je le stress commençant à monter d' un cran.

-Si déjà, nous allions faire un tour dans les bois, Bella, histoire de continuer cette conversation à l' abri des regards indiscrets?

-Nous ne sommes pas mieux ici? Demandai-je connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Allons, Bella, tu ne voudrais pas que tes voisins appellent Charlie, n' est-ce pas? Ria-t-elle sadiquement.

Ses yeux étaient écarlates tellement elle était excitée à l' idée que mon père puisse se joindre... «au repas» je supposais!

-Non, bien sûr.»

Je frissonnais. Alors que Félix et Démétri ouvraient le chemin, Jane me convia à la suivre. Alec nous emboîta le pas. Je sentais émaner d' eux une grande puissance, je savais que j' allais certainement mourir dans très peu de temps, j' aurai tellement voulu protéger mon bébé. Je refoulais les larmes qui montaient rien qu' à la perspective de savoir que Jake nous trouverait vidés de notre sang à moi et au bébé, il allait en mourir mais pas avant d' avoir liquidé jusqu' aux moindres vampires dont il aura senti la trace sur mon corps. Jake... que j' allais encore faire souffrir par mon irresponsabilité. Je nous conduisais tous les trois à la mort en cet instant et je le savais, Jacob ne nous survivrait pas...

**POV ALICE**

Je flippais car la vision que j' avais eu n' augurait rien de bon. J' avais vu Bree et Jane parlant de Bella, des loups et des miens puis la vision était rebalancée devant chez Charlie où je voyais Jane et ses disciples seulement je ne voyais pas Bella ce qui me faisait peur parce que je n' arrivais pas à la localiser et ce qui était d' autant plus étrange c' est qu' elle était censée être à la réserve et je voyais l' action se dérouler devant chez elle...

J' avais senti autre chose se passer. Beaucoup d' ondes avaient circulé en l' espace de quelques secondes! Je crois que Jacob venait de revendiquer sa place de chef de meute mais il n' y avait pas eu que ça. Quelque chose de mystique planait au dessus de nous et je n' arrivais pas à l' expliquer...

Jasper vint vers moi afin de me protéger pendant cette vision. Il dut ressentir bien plus fort que moi ces ondes se baladant car il me dit:

«-C' est incroyable! Leurs âmes... Dit-il émerveillé sans avoir fini sa phrase.

-Leurs âmes... quoi? Lui demandai-je perdue.

Je n' avais presque plus la force de réfléchir j' avais une vilaine migraine qui était entrain de me prendre la tête!

-Leurs âmes... elles ont fusionnées! S' exclama-t-il.

Il était presque béat! Il devait vraiment l' avoir ressenti et ça devait être assez puissant pour lui avoir retourné les sens.

Tout à coup, l' information remonta à mon cerveau et je percutais. Le fait que Jacob ait revendiqué sa place d' Alpha, ç' avait dû provoquer aussi la fusion, la réunification des âmes de Bella et Jacob. Je savais qu' ils étaient des âmes-soeurs, je savais que tôt ou tard cela arriverait. A présent, ils ne faisaient plus qu' un avec le bébé. Dorénavant, ils étaient liés à vie, si l' un mourait l' autre suivrait derrière ce qui ne changerait pas beaucoup du présent. Ce qui me mit la puce à l' oreille que seul Jacob pouvait savoir à présent où elle était rien que par la pensée maintenant qu' ils étaient reliés. Je me retournais précipitamment cherchant Jacob du regard, je le vis partir prenant la direction de La Push.

-Jacooooobbbbbbbbb! Hurlai-je.

Je le vis s' arrêter et se retourner dans ma direction, je fonçais sur lui.

-Jacob! Par la pensée, tu vas pouvoir la localiser.

Il grogna.

-Vos âmes... elles sont liées... je t' expliquerais plus tard mais concentres-toi et tu l' as trouveras! Elle n' est plus à La Push!

Il grogna puissamment presque à en hurler de désespoir. Il se changea en homme.

-Où est-elle? Geignit-il.

-Je ne sais pas mais concentres-toi, je t' en prie et cherche-la avec la pensée et tu sauras. Il n' y a que toi qui puisse la trouver.

Il ferma les yeux et parut méditer, c' était incroyable! Ça fonctionnait!

-Elle est devant chez Charlie mais elle n' est pas seule, il y a... des vampires, je les sens... le bébé aussi... il y a une blonde, un autre garçonnet, un grand vampire avec une stature assez imposante et un autre plus fin mais malin... Elle m' appelle... Bella, ma chérie, j' arrive...

-Jacob, il faut y aller maintenant mais tu ne peux pas y aller seul. Ils te tueraient. Prend une décision pour la meute avant de partir.

Il tremblait de partout ayant du mal à contrôler sa faiblesse. Il allait exploser d' un instant à l' autre. Il sembla réfléchir.

-Carlisle est arrivé! Il peut rester avec Emmett et Rosalie aux côtés d' une partie de la meute?

-Oui, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, juste préviens les tiens!

-Ok. Jasper et Toi m' accompagnez! J' ai besoin de vos dons et de m' expliquer en gros qui sont ceux que nous devons tuer et de quelle façon.»

Il muta dans la seconde qui suivit.

**POV JACOB**

Il fallait faire vite, c' était la vie de mon amour et de mon bébé qui était en jeu. Grâce à Alice, j' avais pu localiser Bella. Elle était devant chez Charlie en compagnie de vampires. J' en aurai hurlé si j' avais pu mais il fallait que je sois fort et c' était maintenant ou jamais.

_-Les gars! J' ai besoin que vous combattiez avec les Cullen! Jared tu prends les opérations en main. Sam et Seth vous venez avec moi! Dis-je solennellement._

_-Pourquoi? (Jared)._

_-Mais t' es dingue ou quoi? (Sam)_

_-Il faut que j' aille secourir Bella en proie à des vampires mais apparemment pas n' importe lesquels donc il me faut des combattants forts mais je ne veux pas démunir la meute non plus donc je prend Sam et Seth et je te donne en charge la tête, Jared! Ça ira?_

_-Ok! (Jared) _

_-Jacob, t' es inconscient? (Sam) _

_-Sam ou tu m' aides maintenant ou je t' y oblige!»_

Jared ne discuta pas plus les ordres que je lui donnais il savait que sinon je l' y forcerais maintenant que j' étais un Alpha. Sam finit par accepter, il n' avait pas vraiment le choix non plus!

Je partis donc avec Sam, Seth, Alice et Jasper. J' avais l' impression que mes pattes n' allaient pas assez vite. Mon coeur battait comme un dingue à l' intérieur de ma cage thoracique. Alice m' expliqua en même temps les dons des vampires qu' on allait devoir affronter et leur faiblesse. Ça n' allait pas être de la tarte, j' espérais qu' on allait s' en sortir. Je me concentrais à présent sur Bella et le bébé... je l' entendais à nouveau m' appeler... à présent elle était dans le bois à côté de chez elle... Je ressentais sa peur, je ressentais la peur qu' elle avait pour le bébé... J' accélérais.

**POV BELLA**

ça y est nous étions dans les bois pas très loin de ma maison mais juste assez pour que personne ne m' entende crier ou appeler! Jane me tournait autour comme pour savoir par où elle allait m' attaquer comme une proie lorgnant sur un jarret ou sur une pièce plus noble! Le bébé s' agitait en présence des vampires. Sa nature lupine faisait qu' il voulait les combattre. Déjà! Il avait réagit pareil face à la main d' Esmée posée sur mon ventre. Il me faisait mal. Il m' aurait presque arraché le ventre, je pense, s' il avait pu! J' appelais Jake à nouveau comme si j' avais le sentiment qu' il pouvait m' entendre et venir me sauver de mon enfer proche! Jane se rapprochait furtivement me frôlant et me donnant ainsi des frissons... Puis elle s' arrêta derrière moi et huma mon parfum dans mon cou. Je tressaillis. Je ne savais quoi dire, j' avais peur qu' en essayant de me rebeller ou de m' enfuir, ça causerait ma perte plus rapidement et je voulais encore sentir la vie en moi, je voulais sentir mon bébé bouger une dernière fois. Jane passa sa main sur mon cou et me maintint par la gorge m' obligeant à dégager les artères de celui-ci. Je sentais à présent son souffle glacé glisser sur ma peau et je n' eus plus peur tellement cet instant me paraissait irréel, je fermais alors les yeux faisant une dernière prière, celle de ne pas trop souffrir et celle de dire adieu à Jake. J' allais rejoindre Edward maintenant c' était sûr!

J' entendis cependant un sifflement probablement émit par l' un des vampires présents et un grognement très rauque provenant d' un animal. Je savais que c' était lui... alors il m' avait entendu...

Jane ne me lâcha pas pour autant bien au contraire elle resserra ses doigts sur ma gorge me laissant juste assez pour respirer légèrement. Le bébé c' était calmé... Je commençais à voir des étoiles, l' air me manquant imperceptiblement... Les autres vampires formèrent un barrage devant Jane et moi, Alec venant prendre place aux côtés de sa Maîtresse, je supposais... Je vis deux yeux noirs remplis de rage et de douleur face à ma situation et face à mon désespoir... Désespoir qui grandissait à présent par la peur de perdre les deux êtres les plus chers à mon coeur... Je vis Jacob muter ce qui me terrifia car il n' était qu' un simple humain alors...

**POV JANE**

Alors que je m' apprêtais à juste entailler cette humaine dont le sang, ma foi, sentait exquisément bon tout comme l' avais senti ce vampire à la chevelure rousse ce qui avait provoqué son propre enfer en tombant amoureux de cette pathétique humaine qui enfantait à présent un loup!

J' entendis Démétri siffler de colère, Félix suivit. La garde se resserra autour de moi et mon frère vint se caler dans mes girons! Lorsque je perçus un grognement rauque et sauvage... un râle bestial teinté de rage, de peur, de désespoir tout en gardant sa magestuosité qui je devais bien l' avouer imposait le respect. Mais moi et le respect... je ne le trouvais que lorsque ma proie gisait à mes pieds... vidée de son sang ou étripée en quelques morceaux... Je vis cet énorme chien s' avancer doucement puis muter... Je souris sadiquement, ç' allait être plus facile que je ne le pensais... il était complètement fou...

**POV JACOB**

Je grognai extrêmement fort lorsque je vis cette sangsue au visage enfantin tenir par le cou mon Amour s' apprêtant à lui ôter la vie. Je m' approchai doucement et mutais après avoir étudié chaque posture de mes ennemis. Sam et Seth étaient restés en retrait ainsi que les Cullen, j' étais seul... Je leur faisais face à présent.

«-Relâchez la! Elle est enceinte! Prenez-moi à sa place!

-Non! Cria Bella.

Jane sourit de satisfaction.

-Tu as peur pour ton bébé, sale chien! Me dit-elle sadiquement en caressant le ventre de Bella.

La bile me monta dans la bouche. J' allais la tuer pour avoir posé ces sales pattes de buveuse de sang répugnante.

-Non parce que je vous tuerais avant! Dis-je calmement.

Elle rit d' un rire de petite fille qui me transperça les oreilles. Puis, elle redevint sérieuse d' un seul coup me fixant. Elle relâcha Bella non sans rester à ses côtés. Elle allait utiliser son don contre moi, Alice m' avait dit que j' allais déguster mais il fallait que je puisse observer afin de mieux attaquer. J' étais prêt. Je sentis effectivement une douleur m' assaillir me clouant sur place. Bon Dieu que ça faisait un mal de chien!

-NOOOOON! Hurla Bella.

Puis comme par magie, tout s' arrêta! Jane parut perdue ou plutôt perturbée. Je sentais un air chaud m' envelopper. Les autres vampires se mirent à grogner de mécontentement, ils se mirent en position d' attaque. Je vis une brume se propager. C' était Alec! Comme me l' avait dit Alice, il allait essayer d' annihiler mon esprit, mes réflex et tout ce qui faisait que j' étais moi! Mais encore une fois la brume s' enroula autour d' un halo qui me protégeait tout comme il protégeait apparemment Bella et le bébé aussi.

Jane et Alec rentrèrent dans une rage folle donnant l' assaut de cette bataille qui allait être terrible. En une fraction de seconde, je me transformai en un énorme loup et mes partenaires arrivèrent sans plus de ménagement et foncèrent dans le tas. Je réussis à esquiver les attaques et plongeais vers Bella afin de la protéger.

Seth était déjà sur Démétri, pendant que Sam se chargeait de Félix. Alice, Jasper et moi essayions à présent de séparer les jumeaux. Nous leur faisions face. Jane essaya à nouveau son don mais n' y parvint pas! Mon halo mystique me protégeait toujours et Jasper protégeait Alice grâce à son don qui bloquait celui de Jane puisqu' il percevait la source de la douleur que celle-ci voulait leur infliger et Jasper pouvait donc la dévier. Seulement, ça risquait de le fatiguer au bout d' un moment. Le corps à corps était vraiment le bienvenu alors. Sentant qu' ils ne réussiraient pas à utiliser leurs pouvoirs, les deux enfants vampires paniquèrent, nous n' arrivions pas à les séparer pourtant. Je décidais donc de rentrer dans le tas. Comme une boule de bowling, je traçais ma route prêt à péter les quilles! Jane m' accueillit en m' envoyant valser contre les arbres! J' en avais marre de m' éclater contre la forêt tout entière! Mais cela permit qu' elle lâche son frère. Je réitérais le geste pour bien l' isoler maintenant. Ce qui fonctionna parce qu' elle rageait et m' attaquait sans relâche me balançant de droite à gauche. J' arrivais quand même à esquiver certaines de ses attaques! Mais bon sang qu' elle était teigneuse! Bien plus encore que Victoria.

Alice protégeait Bella qui celle-ci dont le coeur tapait tellement vite qu' elle aurait pu faire une attaque cardiaque s' efforçait de rester sereine alors que je la sentais complètement submergée par la peur.

La meute à quelques kilomètres de là semblait bien s' en sortir, je voyais les combats dans ma tête aidée par le restant des Cullen, Jared avait trouvé la bonne solution apparemment.

Jane me toisait. Je voyais la rage dans ses yeux. Elle essaya à nouveau son don qui resta en dehors de ma bulle! C' était plutôt sympa ce nouveau truc mais il allait falloir en connaître la provenance et la signification. Encore un truc de loup, je supposais!

Je la chargeais. Elle m' évita mais se retourna plus vite que prévu et m' agrippa l' encolure voulant me casser le cou certainement. Je me cabrais pareil à ce cheval fougueux sur cette voiture rouge! Je me secouais dans tous les sens et j' entendis Bella hurler mon prénom! Un instant je me concentrais pour essayer de lui passer toute ma force... mais Jane ne me laissa pas longtemps tranquille puisqu' elle essayait de me maintenir et de m' obliger à ne plus bouger pour me tuer. A nouveau ce halo se forma et je sentis une grande puissance m' envahir... avec une force décuplée je fis lâcher prise Jane et l' envoyai s' éclater dans les arbres. J' en profitai pour sonder où en étaient mes acolytes...

Sam se débattait comme un beau Diable avec Félix! Mais le grand balaise était très fort et Sam avait beau être un loup puissant, il ne s' en sortirait pas tout seul. Seth même avec sa fougue liée à sa jeunesse combattre contre un garde des Volturi expert en traque et autre nettoyeur en tout genre, c' était galère pour lui! J' espérais seulement qu' on tiendrait le coup jusqu' à ce que la meute nous rejoigne. La garde rapprochée des Volturi était redoutable, il fallait leur accorder.

Nous continuâmes à lutter tant bien que mal. Jusqu' à ce que Jasper réussisse à démembrer les deux bras du corps d' Alec s' en pour autant pouvoir le tuer. Jane péta un câble lorsqu' elle entendit son frère hurler de rage et là tout s' enchaina. Elle sauta sur Jasper qui alla s' écraser sur le sol avec une Jane pire qu' une vipère, le fracas de la chute fit sursauter Bella. Jasper se retrouva donc au prise avec une furie. Félix perdit patience et plongea sur Sam qui ne put l' esquiver et se retrouva à nouveau pris au piège dans les bras de celui-ci. Sam se débattait de toute ses forces et moi j' allais l' aider quand la meute arriva pour nous prêter main forte avec le restant de la famille Cullen. Du coup , Léah sauta sur le dos de Félix lui faisant lâcher Sam celui-ci se retourna et sans faire de pli, attrapa la sangsue et le coupa en deux!

A partir de là, tout se déroula très vite, j' allais dégager Jasper de Jane. Mes dents claquèrent non loin de son cou.

Seth bondit sur Démétri alors occupé à mettre une rouste à Embry et l' étripa à son tour! Il était fort ce petit!

Jane voyant qu' elle venait de perdre deux membres de sa garde et voyant son frère blessé recula devant la meute prête à en découdre. Alec la rejoignit et ils s' éclipsèrent rapidement la meute aux basques!

Les Cullen restèrent sur place. Je me retransformais en homme... et me précipitais vers Bella...

-ça va? Lui demandai-je.

-Non enfin oui, j' en sais rien à vrai dire.

Je posais ma main sur le ventre de Bella afin de la calmer ainsi que le bébé. Je regardais les Cullen.

-Merci! Dis-je aux vampires.

-De rien! Mais on en a pas fini! Me répondit Carlisle.

-Pourquoi? Demandai-je.

-Parce que quand les Volturi vont savoir ça, ils vont nous tomber dessus! Nous venons d' éliminer deux de leurs gardes rapprochés et pas des moindres et nous avons blessé l' un des jumeaux! Aro va rentrer dans une colère noire! Nous allons devoir nous préparer à nouveau à un sale combat. Et là, je ne suis pas sûre que nous allons faire le poids! Dit-il d' une voix monocorde.

Tous ne dirent mots et semblaient maintenant inquiet de la suite des évènements.

-Je vais devoir surveiller les Volturi de près maintenant. Signala Alice.

-Oui, ce serait bien. Dit Carlisle.

La meute va s' agrandir je le sens maintenant. On sera plus nombreux encore.

-ça ne suffira pas Jacob, malheureusement. Me précisa le Doc Croc.

Là, il me déroutait car il paraissait vraiment inquiet.

-Alors nous nous préparerons et trouverons une solution. Dis-je.

-Oui, tu as raison! Ne nous affolons pas avant. Répondit-il.

Il reprit un sourire de circonstance puis s' adressa à Bella.

-ça va aller, Bella? Demanda Carlilse

-Oui, je crois.

-Veux-tu que nous allions faire une écho pour voir si tout se passe bien?

-Non, merci Carlisle mais là, je crois que j' ai besoin d' aller me reposer.

-Oui, tu as raison.»

Après nous avoir salué, ils prirent congé. Je pris Bella dans mes bras, elle avait assez eu d' émotions fortes pour aujourd' hui, je la ramenais chez Charlie...

**POV BELLA**

J' avais encore eu la trouille de ma vie. J' avais eu peur de perdre le bébé, peur de perdre Jake! Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu' il s' était passé aujourd' hui mais j' avais eu l' impression d' être guidée et d' avoir donner de la force à la meute ou plutôt à Jacob en loup. J' avais eu l' impression de pouvoir le protéger lui et le bébé et ça m' avait un peu soulagée au plus gros de la crise. Là, j' étais épuisée, le louveteau dans mon ventre c' était calmé mais j' avais mal au bas du ventre. Je mis ça sur la fatigue des émotions beaucoup trop intenses pour une femme enceinte à mon avis. Jake me portais jusque chez Charlie. Arrivés devant la porte d' entrée, il me posa à terre pour attraper la clé et me l' ouvrir. Une forte douleur me transperça l' abdomen qui me plia en deux.

«-Bella! Cria Jake.

-J' ai mal! Lui dis-je me pliant en deux sous la douleur.»

Je sentis un liquide chaud dégouliner le long de mes jambes. Mon jean prit une teinte rouge...

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo **

Voilà donc... Bébé or not bébé? Telle est la question... ^^ Et si bébé? Fille ou garçon?

Kisses les nanas... à la semaine pro...


	15. Chapter 11 Retour de flammes Partie 1

Salut la compagnie! J' espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que mon chapitre remontera le moral (ou pas!) de celles et ceux qui n' étaient pas en forme!

Disclamer: Tout appartient à SM et moi j' utilise ses si parfait personnages seulement pour ma propre histoire...

Un grand merci toujours à celles et ceux qui mettent ma fic en alert et fav'... Merci tout plein aux filles qui me laissent des reviews enflammées (^^) j' adore ça! **Grazie**, **Yinbuffy**, **Smilepika**, **Clarisse972**... la suite c' est maintenant les nanas! :p

Voici donc mon nouveau chap, le chapitre 11 en deux parties où nous retrouvons nos deux protagonistes en passe de devenir parents ou pas! Je vous préviens «sortez les mouchoirs»! LOL!^^. Quelque chose se prépare...

Bonne lecture...

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Chapitre 11: Retour de flammes **

(écouter «The Undisclosed Desires» Muse)

(écouter «Bye Bye Valentine» Indochine)

(écouter «Against all odds» Phil Collins)

(écouter «Ainsi soit-il» Mylène Farmer)

«L' homme détaché écrit le testament du bonheur le jour même de sa naissance»

«Naître c' est recevoir tout un univers en cadeau»

«Peu d' être(s) auront été à ce point imprégnés, transpercés jusqu' aux os par le néant absolu de toute aspiration humaine. L' univers n' est qu' un furtif arrangement de particules élémentaires. Une figure de transition vers le chaos. Qui finira par l' emporter.»

**POV JACOB**

J' eus la trouille de ma vie! Bella se tordait en deux de douleur en tenant son ventre. Mon Dieu! Le bébé! Alors que je m' apprêtais à la prendre dans mes bras une nouvelle fois, je vis du sang imprégner son pantalon et l' odeur de rouille particulière monta à mon nez. Je tressaillis. Mon coeur s' était mis à battre rapidement, j' avais peur!

«-Bella! Qu' est-ce qu' il se passe?

Elle n' eut pas le temps de me répondre qu' elle sombra dans l' inconscience.

-Bella! M' écriai-je.

Il fallait que je l' amène à l' hôpital et au plus vite. Alors que je la tenais dans mes bras, je me retournais et vis ma voiture. Je me précipitais vers celle-ci. Ouvrant la portière côté passager, j' y déposais Bella sur le siège et fixai sa ceinture de sécurité. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. Je fis le tour rapidement et pris le volant, heureusement, Bella avait laissé les clés sur le contact. Je démarrais faisant crisser les pneus. Je roulais à vive allure...

-C' est pas le moment ma Chérie, accroche-toi! Murmurais-je.

Je posais ma main sur son ventre et me concentrais afin d' écouter si mon bébé respirait encore. Apparemment, oui mais je le sentais en souffrance.

-Je t' en prie, bats-toi pour ta maman et moi! L' implorais-je.

Mes larmes montèrent. Je ne voulais pas le perdre et encore moins sa mère. Je sentais Bella s' éloigner comme si elle partait loin de moi, comme si je perdais la trace de son odeur, de son corps, de son âme... J' écoutais son coeur, il battait toujours mais avec des rythmes irréguliers. J' étais à l' agonie! Je ne voulais pas les perdre c' était hors de question, pas après tout ce qu' on venait de vivre!

J' appelais Carlisle avec mon portable afin qu' il soit là pour intervenir. Il décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

-Carlisle! M' écriai-je.

-... (interlocuteur)

-C' est Bella! Elle perd beaucoup de sang! Elle va perdre le bébé? Qu' est-ce qu' il se passe?

Je l' inondais de question alors qu' il ne savait même pas ce qu' il se passait mais je perdais les pédales.

-...

-Je suis en route pour l' hôpital!

-...

-Non, elle a perdu connaissance... Gémis-je.

-...

-Ok! Je vous y retrouve!

Je raccrochais. Carlisle arriverait certainement avant nous. En attendant, je priais pour que mes deux amours survivent.

Nous arrivâmes à l' hôpital, aux urgences. Je portais la mère de mon enfant inerte dans mes bras, son sang coulait encore, je le sentais. Mon poul était au paroxisme des accélérations de mon coeur. Je m' efforçais de ne pas paniquer mais je sentais que je pouvais m' écrouler de trouille à tout instant alors que j' étais sensé être le plus fort de nous deux. Seulement, si je perdais les deux amours de ma vie, je ne m' en relèverais pas.

-Aidez-moi, s' il vous plait. Dis-je paniqué en entrant dans le bâtiment des urgences.

Une infirmière vint à ma rencontre et me demanda ce qu' il se passait.

-Elle est enceinte et elle saigne! Est-ce qu' elle va perdre le bébé?

-Elle est enceinte de combien de mois? Me demanda l' infirmière.

-De presque huit mois. Lui répondis-je.

-Posez-la ici. Je vais appeler un médecin. Me dit-elle en désignant un brancard.

-C' est pas la peine le Docteur Cullen va arriver, c' est lui qui s' occupe de sa grossesse. Je l' ai appelé.

-Ok. Alors je vais la déplacer dans une salle afin qu' elle soit prête quand il arrive. Il me faudrait cependant quelques informations, êtes-vous susceptible de me les donner?

-Oui, je suis le père du bébé.

Sur l' entre-faite, Carlisle arriva.

-Jacob! Est-ce que ça va?

-ça ira mieux quand je saurais si tout va bien pour Bella et le bébé! Lui dis-je au bord des larmes.

-Je vais faire le nécessaire, Jacob, ne t' inquiètes pas même si je sais que c' est plus facile à dire qu' à faire.

-Lili, préparez ma patiente dans la salle trois, s' il vous plait. Dit-il à l' infirmière.

-Ok, Docteur Cullen.

L' infirmière déplaça donc Bella dans la salle demandée par Carlisle, je tenais la main de ma douce, je ne voulais pas la quitter. Elle était d' une pâleur à faire peur et tout ce sang m' effrayait. Carlisle entra dans la pièce avec d' autres infirmières, peut être une sage femme et un anesthésiste. Ça n' augurait rien de bon. J' embrassais la main de Bella et passais la mienne sur son ventre avant de me reculer.

-Battez-vous mes amours... Dis-je dans un soupir.

J' avais l' impression de vivre la scène au ralenti. Les infirmières préparèrent Bella. Les médecins dont Carlisle l' auscultèrent et je pus lire de l' inquiétude sur le visage du Docteur Croc et je flippais. J' essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur les battements de coeur de Bella et sur ceux du bébé. J' essayais de leur envoyer toute ma force mais apparemment aucun des deux n' étaient réceptifs. J' étais aux supplices. Prenez ma vie mais épargnez celle de la femme que j' aime et de mon bébé. Je priais le ciel pour qu' il ne me prenne pas le peu que j' avais.

Je fus sortis de ma torpeur par les ordres de Carlisle.

-Descendez-la au bloc, il n' y a plus de temps à perdre.

-Carlisle? Qu' est-ce qu' il se passe? Dis-je complètement paniqué.

Je tremblais de tout mes membres et mon coeur allait sortir de ma poitrine.

-Elle fait une hémorragie, Jacob et il faut que je sorte le bébé pour leur sauver la vie.

Je déglutis prêt à vomir.

-Faîtes tout ce qu' il faut mais je ne veux pas les perdre! Dis-je presque durement comme si c' était un ordre.

-Jacob, je vais faire ce qu' il faut, fais-moi confiance.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je ne pus que m' incliner. Il reprit.

-Tu devrais prévenir Charlie... et peut être ton père aussi. Il y a quelqu' un qui voudra faire votre connaissance dans quelques heures. Me dit-il avec un léger sourire et me mettant une main sur l' épaule.

J' eus un énorme frisson, le fait de la main glacée du Doc. Je ne répondis pas, j' étais beaucoup trop inquiet. Je ne voulais pas espérer pour tout perdre juste après. Carlisle partit au bloc avec Bella que j' embrassai tendrement avant qu' elle ne disparaisse dans l' ascenseur. Je lui avais murmuré un «je t' aime» espérant de toutes mes forces qu' elle l' entendrait et qu' elle se battrait...

J' appelais Charlie. Il paniqua tout autant que moi quand je le mis au courant de la situation, il arriva toute sirène hurlante, se gara à l' arrache et vint me rejoindre en salle d' attente.

-A-t-on des nouvelles, Jake? Me sauta-t-il dessus.

-Non, ils viennent de la descendre au bloc. Dis-je angoissé.

-Comment s' est arrivé?

-Je ne sais pas, Charlie. Elle se plaignait que le bébé lui faisait mal et d' un coup elle s' est tordue en deux de douleur.

Evidemment, j' omis de lui dire que c' était probablement le contre-coup de la bataille qui avait du la secouer.

-Qui s' occupe d' elle?

-Le Docteur Cullen. Lui précisai-je.

-Alors elle est entre de bonnes mains!

-Espérons! Dis-je.

Le compte à rebours commença et je tournais en rond priant mes ancêtres de me porter chance pour une fois dans ma vie. Le temps ne s' écoulait pas. Charlie n' était guère en meilleur état que moi. Je me rongeais les sangs... je ne cessais de me convaincre que tout irait bien mais le pessimisme l' emportait cette fois encore. J' avais trop souvent souffert dans ma jeune existence pour me permettre de penser autrement. Là, si j' avais pu faire un pacte avec le Diable, je lui aurais demandé de prendre mon âme mais de laisser en vie les deux êtres chers à mon coeur. S' il avait voulu ma vie et bien je la lui aurais donner sans sourciller si ça pouvait les sauver.

Deux longues heures interminables étaient passées lorsque Carlisle arriva vêtu du pyjama habituel des blocs opératoires. Il avait un léger sourire qui me rassura aussitôt. Charlie et moi nous précipitâmes au devant de lui pour des nouvelles.

-Comment vont-ils? Dîmes-nous en coeur.

-Ils vont bien. Nous rassura le Docteur.

Je soupirais. Enfin, je relâchais la pression.

-Bella est en salle de réveil à présent. Prévint Carlisle.

-On peut la voir quand? Demanda Charlie.

-Je vais vous y conduire mais il faudra y aller un par un.

-Oui, ok! Répondis Charlie.

-Et le bébé? Demandai-je impatient.

-Jacob, tu es l' heureux Papa d' un beau petit garçon, il est en pleine forme et il est magnifique! Félicitations! Me dit-il en me serrant la main.

Les larmes montèrent et toute la pression que j' avais retenu sortie d' un seul coup. Je pleurais comme un gosse. Soulagé, satisfait, heureux tout se mélangeait. Charlie m' attrapa une épaule en guise de soutien, il avait les larmes aux yeux aussi. Il était ému. Je n' arrivais plus à réagir tellement c' était irréel... j' avais un fils... Bella m' avait donné un fils... Merci mon Dieu de les avoir protégé tous les deux.

-Félicitations, fiston! Me dit Charlie en me faisant une accolade.

Il riait. Heureux, lui aussi que tout ce soit bien terminé et peut être heureux aussi d' être grand-père et d' avoir un petit fils.

-J' ai un petit-fils! S' exclama-t-il fou de joie apparemment.

-Si vous voulez aller le voir, il est à la nurserie. Je vous y conduis? Nous demanda Carlisle.

-Bien sûr! Dit Charlie.

-Oui. Répondis-je chamboulé.

Il nous conduit alors à la nurserie. Je m' approchais de la vitre de celle-ci, Carlisle n' eut pas le temps de me montrer mon fils, je l' avais déjà reconnu ou sentis plutôt, l' instinct m' avait guidé... j' en restais totalement ému quand je le vis. Ce petit être si fragile était à moi. Il m' appartenait autant qu' il appartenait à Bella. Carlisle me proposa de rentrer dans la salle à poupon pour que je puisse prendre mon fils dans mes bras ce que je m' empressais d' accepter. Une infirmière me fit entrer et me donna des vêtements stériles que j' enfilais rapidement. Lorsqu' elle m' amena mon fils et me le déposa dans les bras, je ne pus retenir mes larmes, j' étais totalement bouleversé... mon bébé était magnifique avec ses cheveux aussi noirs que les miens, il m' observait de ses grands yeux chocolat... les yeux de sa mère... je n' arrivais pas à déterminer s' il ressemblait plus à Bella qu' à moi... tout ce que je savais c' était que je l' aimais déjà comme un fou tout comme sa mère. Il m' attrapa un doigt instinctivement le serra très fort. Il serait un loup puissant j' en étais sûre.

Charlie toqua doucement au carreau afin que je me retourne et que je lui montre son petit-fils. Il avait déjà un air gaga de papy complètement sous le charme. Il souriait béatement tout comme moi d' ailleurs. Mon fils était calme dans mes bras comme il l' était lorsque je posais ma main sur le ventre de sa mère. Charlie me fit signe qu' il allait voir Bella, j' acquiesçais d' un mouvement de tête, je resterais avec mon fils le temps que son papy aille voir sa fille et que je puisse y aller par la suite. J' avais hâte de voir Bella, hâte de voir comment elle allait, hâte de pouvoir la remercier et lui dire que notre fils était magnifique et que je les aimais de tout mon coeur.

-Tu es un magnifique petit garçon... Lui murmurai-je ému.

Il m' observait toujours de ses grands yeux chocolat.

-Je vais te faire la même promesse qu' à ta mère.

Je pris une bonne dose d' air et me lançai dans mon laïus.

-Je te promet de te protéger, d' être toujours là, de ne jamais t' abandonner jusqu' à ce que mon coeur cesse de battre. Je te promet que je me battrais pour toi et pour ta maman afin que nous soyons tous les trois heureux, je ne lâcherais pas. Je t' en fais la promesse.»

Il me contemplait comme si il comprenait la portée de mes paroles. Mes larmes refirent surface et je serrais ce petit être tout contre moi et l' embrassais délicatement.

A partir de ce jour, plus rien d' autre ne compterait à part le bonheur de mon fils et de sa mère. De ma famille parce que j' avais à présent une famille et même si celle-ci pour le moment n' était pas en super état, je me battrais corps et âme pour la réunifier, que Bella vive un jour avec moi et notre fils. C' était à présent mon but.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j' étais resté avec mon fils dans les bras, nous nous contemplions... nous apprenions à nous connaître certainement quand Papy Charlie vint nous interrompre. Il était grand temps pour moi de laisser mon bébé aux bras rassurants de son grand-père et d' aller voir si la femme que j' aimais de tout mon être se sentait mieux. Je passais donc le relais à celui-ci après qu' il ait enfilé les vêtements stériles, il prit le petit dans ses bras qui se mit à gigoter et me chercher, il pleurnicha légèrement alors que je sortais de la pièce en le regardant. J' allais avoir du mal à m' en séparer dorénavant. Coûte que coûte, il fallait que Bella m' en laisse la garde parce que je n' arriverais pas à l' abandonner, c' était trop tard, nous avions déjà tissé un lien bien plus fort que ce que j' espérais.

Je montais à présent voir Bella, j' espérais qu' elle était réveillée. J' avais besoin d' entendre le son de sa voix parce que pour le moment j' étais inquiet, je n' avais toujours pas ressenti sa présence à nouveau autour de moi. J' avais cette sensation bizarre d' avoir été relié à elle à un moment donné, quelque chose de puissant s' était passé entre nous mais je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c' était ni ce que ça signifiait et là mes questions restaient en suspend parce que je ne la ressentais plus à travers moi. Ç ' avait un côté flippant comme si je me perdais aussi comme si je perdais une partie de moi-même parce que même si jusqu' ici perdre Bella signifiait que je mourrais à petit feu là c' était bien plus intense que ça, je sentais qu' elle était vivante car j' étais moi-même vivant mais je me sentais étrangement esseulé et pas entier du tout et j' avais cette impression de survoler mon propre moi s' en réellement m' en rendre compte... elle me manquait mais ça j' en avais l' habitude mais là c' était surréaliste parce que chaque parcelle d' elle me manquait. Ça n' était pas du tout sexuel, c' était comme si chacune des cellules qui vivaient en elle, faisaient vivre les miennes... c' était déroutant mais pourtant c' était ce que je ressentais à présent. J' avais cru que cela provenait du bébé mais maintenant qu' il était né la sensation n' avait pas disparu donc c' était forcément quelque chose entre elle et moi. Pour avoir les réponses à mes questions, je devrais m' adresser à mon père certainement, je pensais que lui saurait le fin mot de l' histoire.

J' arrivais devant la chambre de réveil de Bella, l' infirmière qui nous avait accueilli quelques heures plutôt était là elle aussi. Elle me donna de quoi m' habiller une nouvelle fois. Je lui demandais si Bella était réveillée. Elle me prévint que non et que ça risquait d' être un peu long avant qu' elle n' émerge de son inconscience. L' opération avait été rude pour elle. Elle s' était battue et ça c' était un énorme soulagement pour moi, seulement l' infirmière m' expliqua qu' elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et qu' ils avaient du la transfuser ce qui la fatigua énormément même lorsqu' on était dans les vapes.

J' entrais dans la chambre de ma belle. Elle gisait là sur son lit avec des tuyaux reliés à des machines qui lui sortaient de partout. Ça me rappela lorsqu' elle avait tenté de se suicider, j' en eus des frissons. Seulement là, elle était dans cet état parce qu' elle avait donné la vie et c' était malgré tout beaucoup plus satisfaisant. Même si quelque part je me sentais coupable car c' était en partie à cause de moi si elle en était là. Mais elle m' avait fait le plus beau cadeau du monde et ça c' était irréversiblement un lien indestructible entre nous. A jamais, elle serait la mère de mon enfant.

Je m' approchais du lit doucement, et passais ma main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux comme pour lui faire sentir que j' étais là auprès d' elle et que j' y resterais jusqu' à ma mort et même peut être au-delà. Je l' embrassais délicatement lui murmurant un «merci» et un «je t' aime» espérant que ça la ferait se réveiller mais en vain. Alors je m' assis sur le fauteuil à côté d' elle lui tenant sa main fraîche comme toujours dans la mienne bouillante, posant ma tête sur le lit à côté d' elle, je soupirais doucement, j' avais eu tellement de stress ces dernières heures que je m' endormis aussitôt.

**POV CHARLIE**

Jacob m' avait prévenu que ma fille était à l' hôpital. Il n' eut pas le temps de m' en dire plus que j' avais raccroché et que j' étais déjà en route toute sirène hurlante. J' avais grillé tous les «stops» et feux de la ville. Je n' était pourtant pas du genre à faire ce genre d' excès mais là j' avais été secoué par l' appel de Jake. La vie de ma fille était probablement en jeu et celle du bébé aussi.

J' arrivais dans la salle d' attente où Jake faisait déjà les cent pas et le criblait de questions auxquelles il avait un peu de mal à me répondre. Il me tint donc au courant que le Docteur Cullen avait pris les choses en main et que Bella avait du être descendue au bloc car elle faisait une hémorragie. Mon sang de père ne fit qu' un tour et l' anxiété de Jacob me gagna aussitôt même si quelque part j' étais rassuré que ce soit le Docteur Cullen qui se chargea de l' opération.

Jake était horriblement inquiet ça se lisait sur son visage déformé par la peur et il tournait en rond comme un lion dans une cage. Les minutes paraissaient des heures et les heures paraissaient des jours... Je m' étais assis sur un fauteuil dans cette salle d' attente lugubre et qui sentait la mort à plein nez alors que Jacob ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre la salle et le couloir.

Au bout de deux heures qui en parurent quatre, je vis Jacob aller au devant de quelqu' un probablement le Docteur donc je me précipitais à mon tour. Il nous informa que tout c' était bien déroulé, que Bella était en salle de réveil, qu' elle allait bien et que Jake était papa d' un petit garçon ce qui lui arracha les larmes tant retenues jusqu' à maintenant. Et moi par la même occasion j' étais grand-père et j' en étais tout aussi ému.

Le Docteur Cullen nous conduisit à la pouponnière afin que nous puissions voir le bébé et que l' un de nous deux puisse aller au chevet de ma fille. Jake reconnu de suite son fils, c' était émouvant et pourtant il n' aurait pas pu se tromper c' était son portrait craché et j' aurais pu le clamer haut et fort car j' avais vu Jacob au même endroit il y a de ça presque dix huit ans en arrière quand Sarah avait mis au monde ce morveux qui était à présent le père de mon petit fils, c' était... étrange mais moi j' en étais ravi. Le petit avait les cheveux noirs ébène de son père et sa peau était déjà teintée caramel , j' espérais quand même qu' il aurait récolté quelque chose de ma fille...

Jacob rentra dans la nurserie, se prépara à accueillir son fils dans ses bras. C' était marrant mais j' avais la sensation qu' il n' allait pas être gauche comme moi j' avais pu l' être pour Bella et effectivement il prit le petit sans peur aucune et comme s' il avait fait ça toute sa vie! Je toquais doucement au carreau pour qu' il se retourne et que je puisse voir le bébé de plus près. Enfin, je vis la frimousse du mini Jake mais à ma grande surprise, il avait les yeux chocolat de Bella c' est-à-dire les miens aussi, j' en fus heureux! Après avoir babillé derrière le carreau, je fis signe à Jacob que je montais voir Bella, il acquiesça de la tête.

J' étais à présent près de ma fille. Elle dormait toujours et l' infirmière me précisa qu' elle serait dans cet état pendant encore quelques heures tout simplement parce que l' opération avait été lourde. Je restais donc un bon moment vers elle lui parlant comme si elle pouvait m' entendre et la félicitant pour le beau petit bonhomme qu' elle avait mis au monde. Je lui décris son fils et combien Jake était déjà attaché à lui et combien il avait l' air heureux sous-entendant qu' il serait injuste qu' elle les sépare à présent.

Je redescendis quelques minutes plus tard rejoindre Jake. Je rentrais dans la nurserie afin de le libérer pour qu' il puisse aller voir Bella et que je profite enfin du bébé. Je trouvais Jacob dans un fauteuil entrain de cajoler, d' observer et de murmurer des choses à son fils ce qui m' émut. Lorsqu' il me vit, il se leva et déposa le petit dans mes bras et partit aussitôt pour rejoindre Bella. Le bébé se mit à pleurnicher dès que son père s' éloigna de lui, c' était dingue le lien qu' ils avaient déjà installé entre eux. Je berçais à présent la chair de ma chair mais il se tortillait un peu et l' infirmière vint me demander si je voulais lui donner son premier biberon mais je refusai d' emblée voulant laisser la primeur à Jacob. Je laissais donc l' infirmière puéricultrice lui donner à manger et repartis voir si ma fille était réveillée. Quand j' arrivais dans la pièce, je vis Jake qui dormait la tête posée à côté de Bella et elle n' était toujours pas éveillée. Ils étaient beaux et j' en connaissais un qui la veillerait jusqu' à ce qu' elle reprenne connaissance et c' était émouvant, la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux m' émut parce que malgré tout, je savais que Jacob prendrait soin de ma fille et de mon petit fils, parce qu' il les aimait profondément.

**POV JANE**

Mon frère et moi nous nous étions réfugiés dans la maison de Seattle où Bree et ses amis y avaient élu domicile. Ils n' étaient à présent plus de ce monde, les loups avaient eu raison d' eux et les avaient décortiqué dans tous les sens! Mon frère criait sa douleur d' avoir perdu ses deux bras dans la bataille. Heureusement, j' avais eu le temps de les récupérer avant de nous enfuir en courant. Là, ses membres étaient entrain de se re-solidariser à son corps. Il souffrait plus parce que c' était de la vexation d' avoir été moins fort que son ennemi que par réelle douleur. Il était affalé dans ce vieux canapé pourri où il y avait encore quelques jours Bree et ses acolytes se prélassaient après s' être sustentés de sang frais afin d' être prêt pour la bataille. Bataille qu' on avait perdu complètement et où nous avions perdu deux membres de la garde royale. Aro allait me déboulonner la tête pour avoir provoqué une échauffourée à laquelle je n' avais pas jugé utile de le mettre au courant et à laquelle j' étais pourtant sûre de gagner haut la main alors que les éléments dont je disposais me donnais largement vainqueur mais j' avais omis une chose le lien puissant qui unissait ce loup de malheur et Bella ainsi que le lien fort d' amitié qui unissait aussi les Cullen à celle-ci. Quelque chose s' était produit pendant la bataille qui avait annihilé mes pouvoirs et ceux de mon frère et cela provenait de Bella ou peut être du rejeton qu' elle portait, je n' en savais strictement rien mais elle avait bloqué mes attaques contre Jacob Black. Peut être était-ce ça ce que les Cullen avait ressenti et qui faisait d' elle quelqu' un de particulier au point d' avoir fait tourner la tête de ce beau vampire à la chevelure cuivré. Elle avait peut être un don après tout alors qu' elle paraissait si insignifiante, une humaine banale... mais apparemment pas tant que ça car même le loup en était dingue au point de lui faire un gosse.

Dans tous les cas, il fallait que nous rentrions à Volterra et ainsi mettre au courant Aro de la perte de nos gardes, enfin il aurait juste à lire dans mes pensées pour savoir ce qu' il s' était exactement passé. J' allais dérouiller et j' aurais vraiment beaucoup de chance s' il me laissait en vie. J' avais juste un petit espoir étant donné que j' étais sa préférée, il me punirait peut être tout simplement mais c' était un espoir infime car je savais combien Aro pouvait être cruel même avec les gens qu' il appréciait.

**POV BELLA**

Je revenais doucement des tréfonds de mon inconscience. Le réveil allait être difficile, je le sentais. J' avais déjà ressenti les douleurs et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi j' avais mal. Je me souvins un instant que je m' étais effondrée avec beaucoup de souffrance dans les bras de Jacob. J' avais eu mal au bas du ventre... mon Dieu! Le bébé? Je bougeais difficilement mon bras et ma main, j' essayais d' atteindre mon ventre mais j' étais si faible et j' avais l' impression de flotter, je n' étais pas encore tout à fait réveillée...Je ne ressentais plus le bébé en moi, je paniquais puis je sentis une présence bien malgré moi à mes côtés, alors que je n' avais pas encore ouvert les yeux mais cette présence me fit un bien fou, je me détendis comme si elle m' apportait un bien être particulier, je n' avais tout à coup plus peur... Je remontais à la surface j' avais eu l' impression de me noyer... J' ouvris enfin les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois pour m' habituer à la luminosité, je ne savais pas où j' étais mais il était évident que je n' étais pas dans ma chambre. Tout était blanc ici...

Je tournais la tête doucement vers ma source de bien être. Je n' eus pas à me poser de question sur l' identité de cette personne, je savais pertinemment qu' il serait là à me veiller. J' avais du encore lui faire de belles frayeurs. Il dormait si paisiblement alors qu' il était cassé en deux assit sur un fauteuil et la tête sur mon lit. Il n' avait pas senti que je me réveillais, il devait être épuisé. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j' étais restée évanouie. Je ne savais pas combien de temps, il était resté éveillé. Je dirigeais ma main vers lui et la déposait sur sa tête et doucement je lui caressais ses magnifiques cheveux ébène et passais ma main froide sur sa joue bouillante, il commença à remuer, il s' éveillait lentement...

**POV JACOB**

Je dormais profondément lorsqu' une sensation fraîche de surcroit me tira de mon sommeil. C' était probablement Bella, elle devait se réveiller. J' avais senti sa main sur mon visage ce qui me plaisait.

J' ouvris lentement mes yeux pour voir ma belle me regarder. Je fus heureux et soulagé même si au fond de moi je savais qu' elle lutterait pour rester en vie, j' en étais pas moins apaisé maintenant que je savais qu' elle et le bébé étaient sauvés. Je lui souris timidement, elle me renvoya un léger sourire.

«-Salut ma beauté. Lui dis-je doucement.

-Tu parles d' une beauté. Me dit-elle d' une petite voix bien trop faible.

Elle plissa légèrement les yeux et fronça ses sourcils signe que la douleur se réveillait probablement aussi. J' en profitai pour la mettre au courant de ses péripéties.

-Tu vas avoir mal un petit moment Bella. Le Docteur Cullen a dû te faire une césarienne mais tout va bien et le bébé aussi. Lui dis-je les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Je lui tenais sa main froide comme à mon habitude et je la portais à ma bouche pour y déposer un petit baiser comme pour la soulager même si je savais que cela ne servait à rien mais je pensai qu' à ce moment là, malgré tout ça lui ferait du bien et à moi aussi, c' était comme si l' on se rassurait mutuellement par ce biais...

-Le bébé? Me dit-elle d' une voix dont la souffrance faisait écho.

-Oui, Bella, le bébé va bien, il est en parfaite santé et c' est le plus beau des bébés. Dis-je joyeux.

-Jake? Les bébés ne sont pas beaux à la naissance... dit-elle voulant m' asticoter probablement comme elle le faisait toujours et j' aimais ça chez elle.

-Ben tiens! Le nôtre, si!

J' étais heureux qu' elle ait demandé après le bébé. Ça prouvait qu' elle ne s' en fichait pas. Du coup, je lui posais la question fatidique.

-Veux-tu voir notre fils? Lui demandai-je timidement.

Elle eut un blanc. Ce qui me fit m' arrêter de respirer. Je crois que j' avais été trop vite, elle n' était pas prête mais moi j' étais tellement heureux que ça m' était sorti naturellement.

-Un garçon?

Elle semblait réfléchir. Mais à quoi? Elle reprit.

-Ce n' est pas une bonne idée Jake... Me dit- elle avec un visage déformé par la douleur.»

J' avais appuyé un nombre incalculable de fois déjà sur le bouton d' appel depuis qu' elle s' était réveillée pour qu' une infirmière daigne venir s' en occuper, voir si tout allait bien. Mais personne à priori ne souhaitait montrer son nez. Bordel! Allait-il se magner? Elle souffrait devant moi et je ne pouvais même pas la calmer en prime je ressentais sa douleur...

Enfin, l' infirmière arriva. Elle alla vérifier les paramètres des engins électroniques auxquels Bella était reliée. Tout avait l' air normal. Ensuite, elle vérifia les sutures et pansements, elle fit la grimace. Elle partit rapidement appeler un médecin. Moi, je m' étais mis à flipper comme à mon habitude, l' air sérieux de l' infirmière ne m' avait guère rassuré. Que se passait-il? Est-ce que ma Bella avait un problème? Apparemment oui, mais lequel? Ça y est, je psychotais...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Docteur Cullen passa la porte et je fus comme soulagé. Comme quoi mes aprioris avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. Je n' avais jamais supporté cette famille encore moins parce qu' ils étaient censés être mes pires ennemis et voilà que je me mettais à être rassuré quand Carlisle s' occupait de la santé de ma douce et que Alice était pour ainsi dire sa meilleure amie et l' aidait dans les moments graves de sa vie tout autant que moi! Fallait que je me fasse une raison, ils aimaient Bella!

Le Docteur me salua et se dirigea vers Bella qui faisait mine de ne pas avoir mal mais sa souffrance se lisait sur son visage encore plus pâle que d' habitude. Il examina de suite la cicatrice de celle-ci et fit une légère grimace ce qui encore une fois m' inquiéta. Il appela l' infirmière et ordonna à celle-ci de lui amener ce qu' il fallait pour nettoyer la plaie. Elle s' exécuta et quelques minutes plus tard Carlisle soignait Bella. Il avait toujours cet air inquiet qui me dérangeait. Il me demanda de sortir un instant, chose qui me perturba car il ne me cachait jamais la vérité au sujet de la santé de Bella. Je sortis sans rien dire mais je le regardai d' un air plus que froid.

Après quelques minutes à tourner en rond, le Docteur Croc vint à ma rencontre pour me dire ce qu' il en était. La cicatrice de Bella s' était infectée et il avait fallu que Carlisle la lui nettoie et qu 'il lui fasse une piqure et la mette sous anti-biotique pour ne pas qu' elle fasse une scepticémie. Voilà qui allait me mettre dans un état de stress, tant que je ne saurais pas si Bella irait bien. A présent, elle dormait, Carlisle lui avait injecté un léger somnifère pour éviter qu' elle ne bougeât de trop. Ça guérirait plus vite avait-il dit. Il connaissait Bella autant que moi et il savait qu' elle ne resterait pas tranquille, c' était une vrai pile électrique. Je l' observais. Elle était tout pour moi. Elle était ma moitié. Elle était la mère de mon fils. Jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu' un d' autre comme je l' aimais aujourd' hui. Je soupirais parce que je ne savais toujours pas ce qu' il advenait de nous, de notre fils, de cette foutue adoption. Le voulait-elle encore? Toutes ces questions me perturbaient mais je voulais être serein car maintenant un petit être dépendait de moi. Je devais être fort pour lui. Je caressais les cheveux de ma belle, l' embrassait chastement sur la bouche avant d' aller rejoindre mon bébé.

**POV JANE**

Nous étions rentrés à Volterra. Evidemment, Aro nous attendait de pied ferme. Alec était complètement guéri, ses bras s' étaient ressoudés sans difficulté. Seulement, la rancoeur qu' il avait éprouvé alors privé de ses membres s' était transformée en une rage que je ne lui avait jamais connu. Il voulait se venger tout comme moi j' avais voulu le faire des Cullen et des loups. En plus, nous avions perdu notre garde rapprochée, nous avions perdu deux de nos frères dans cette bataille complètement dénuée de tous sens. Félix et Démétri n' étaient plus et j' allais payer pour ça. Mon côté sadique m' avait fait perdre cette escarmouche et j' avais failli en perdre mon frère aussi.

Alec et moi, nous étions prêts à entrer dans le dôme où siégeaient nos maîtres. Je respirais un grand coup avant de passer cette immense porte. Heïdi l' ouvrit et je plongeai dans cette gigantesque salle aux colonnes titanesques. Je survolais le carrelage de damier qui datait de bien avant moi. Je me dirigeais-mon frère sur mes talons-vers les trônes de mes trois maîtres qui je le sentais me dévisageaient avec beaucoup de haine. Ils étaient déjà au courant et étaient très en colère. Je décidais de relever la tête et de prendre en main mon destin. Aro se leva...

**POV ARO**

Jane venait d' entrer. De suite, j' eus envie de la tuer, de lui tordre le cou, de l' étêter sur le champ. Il fallait que je contienne ma colère car je voulais savoir le pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi avait-elle dirigé cette bataille seule contre les Cullen et les loups sans même m' en avertir? Et comment se faisait-il qu' elle ait perdu deux des membres de la garde rapprochée dans cette même bataille? Cela faisait deux grosses questions auxquelles il fallait qu' elle réponde et pour cela, le fait qu' elle soit en vie était préférable! Elle avançait vers nous, le regard rivé au sol. Je sentais bien qu' elle était mal à l' aise et son odeur de trouille qui se dégageait d' elle venait chatouiller mes narines ce qui me conférait encore plus de pouvoir sur elle que je n' en avais jamais obtenu. Oh ma Jane! Qu' avais-tu fait? Elle finit par relever la tête et me regarda passivement pourtant je sentais qu' elle était inquiète et nerveuse. Elle s' arrêta à quelques distances de nous et fit la révérence ainsi et toujours flanquée de son frère Alec. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers eux en fixant Jane et sans jamais la lâcher du regard. Je sentais la peur l' envahir et augmenter à mesure que je me rapprochais et j' aimais ça. J' aimais cette sensation que je lui infligeais. Elle me craignait et sadiquement ça me plaisait. Quant à Alec, il angoissait pour sa soeur mais pas pour lui. Marcus et Caïus restaient assis comme à leur habitude l' air de s' en foutre complètement. Alors qu' ils bouillonnaient de colère d' une part parce que Marcus détestait les loup-garous et que Jane qui devait les surveiller afin que nous puissions voir comment les neutraliser, voir les exterminer s' était avancée dans une bataille afin de les tuer sans même nous avertir et s' était littéralement plantée. Et d' autre part parce que Caïus détestait qu' on ne respectât pas les lois en vigueur chez les vampires et s' attaquer sans nous prévenir à des loups et à une autre famille de notre espèce qui était sensée être respectable cela ne plaisait aucunement à Caïus.

Je m' arrêtai devant ma petite vampire blonde qui tremblait intérieurement mais qui en même temps ne baissait pas les yeux pour autant et qui possédait même une certaine assurance bien sûr factice, je n' étais pas dupe.

Elle était ma préférée et elle le savait mais elle m' avait désobéit, elle avait désobéit à nos lois, à nous ses Maîtres. Il me fallait donc la châtier comme il se devait. Allais-je la tuer ou non? C' était encore une question en suspend pour moi mais je supposais que mes frères, eux, avaient déjà pris leur décision et je la connaissais déjà sans même le leur avoir demandé. Je la regardais sans mot dire, transperçant son regard du mien, elle continua de me toiser avec une certaine défiance. Je lui attrapais la main avec un petit sourire cruel. Elle sursauta. Je mis ma deuxième sur la sienne emprisonnant ainsi sa menotte et je lus, je la lus comme dans un livre voyant les derniers évènements passés.

«-Jane, Jane, Jane... Dis-je une fois la vision terminée en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Je continuai.

-Qu' as-tu fait?

Elle resta un moment sans répondre. Je savais à présent pourquoi elle avait provoqué ça mais les faits étaient quand même là, elle avait désobéi à nos lois et je ne pouvais l' ignorer. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer un tel déshonneur. Elle savait qu' elle allait devoir expier sa faute. Elle me craignait mais elle n' avait pas forcément peur de mourir. Je savais que la seule chose qui la ferait réagir était que je m' en prenne à l' unique personne qui comptait pour elle.

-Maître, je suis désolée. Me dit-elle de sa petite voix d' enfant.

-Tu es désolée? Renchérit Marcus dont la colère se sentait à des kilomètres.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Sais-tu qu' à cause de toi, nous avons perdu deux de nos membres les plus forts de notre garde royale et qu' en prime ces sales chiens sont encore en vie?

-Oui, Maître, j' ai fait une erreur.

-Une erreur, Jane? Dis-je sadiquement.

Je renchéris.

-N' as-tu rien appris pendant tous ces siècles passés à nos côtés?

-Bien sûr que si, Maître.

-Apparemment pas tant que ça, ou alors tu n' as pas voulu prendre en compte le pouvoir de cette fille.

-Aro, comment voulais-tu que je sache ce que cette humaine possédait comme pouvoir?

-ça s' appelle réfléchir Jane! A ton avis, Jane, pourquoi crois-tu que ce vampire dont la faculté était de lire dans les âmes ait pu se suicider pour elle? Et pourquoi était-il incapable de lire dans ses pensées. Réfléchis une seconde! Et pourquoi ce loup en est-il autant épris jusqu' à lui faire un enfant? Elle est exceptionnelle, Jane! Tu n' as pas réfléchis, Jane, tellement tu as été aveuglé par ton sadisme. Tu en as même failli perdre ton frère!

Elle ne répondit pas parce qu' elle savait qu' elle avait tort et que j' avais parfaitement raison.

Malgré ses excuses, j' avais toujours autant envie de la tuer. Ça me brûlait les entrailles tellement l' excitation me gagnait. A ce moment là, Caïus intervint.

-Jane, ma déception est grande. Tu n' as pas respecté les lois et les tiens. Tu as fait courir un risque à notre clan dont deux n' en sont pas revenus. Tout ça pourquoi?

-Je voulais vous satisfaire mes Maîtres, en éliminant les loups, le clan Cullen et la fille qui vous faisait tellement peur. Expliqua Jane.

-Oui mais tu as échoué alors que tu nous aurais mit au courant de l' évolution de tes observations nous aurions pu prendre une décision légitime et nous n' en serions probablement pas à ce point. Dit Caïus.

-Moi, je dis qu' elle doit être punie comme il se doit. Renchérit Marcus.

-Je suis d' accord mon frère. Signala Caïus.»

Je les avais écouté et je n' en pensais pas moins. Mais comment la punir afin qu' elle comprenne. Mon sadisme se réveilla et en un éclair, j' avais attrapé son frère par la gorge et la lui serrait. Jane hurla.

**POV CHARLIE**

Bella avait eu un petit problème avec sa cicatrice. Elle s' était infectée. Du coup, le Docteur Cullen lui avait administré des antibiotiques et avait nettoyé sa plaie correctement. Il lui avait ensuite fait une piqûre afin qu' elle se rendorme un peu. Elle avait besoin de repos.

Jake était sur le palier lorsque j' étais remonté voir ma fille. Il faisait une drôle de tête malgré son inquiétude pour celle-ci quelque chose le tracassait. Il semblait réfléchir.

«-ça va, Jake? Dis-je légèrement curieux.

-Euhhhhhhh... oui, Charlie. Me dit-il en évitant mon regard.

Je connaissais Jacob. Il se passait quelque chose qui l' embêtait et cherchait à l' heure actuelle une solution au problème.

-C' est au sujet de Bella et du bébé, Jake? Demandais-je doucement.

Vu sa grimace, je pensais que j' avais fait mouche.

-Oui, c' est ça! Me répondit-il en soupirant.

-Explique-moi. Lui demandai-je gentiment.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il avait besoin d' appui, j' en étais sûre.

-Elle n' a pas voulu voir le bébé. Je pensais qu' elle aurait changé d' avis après tout ça. Dit-il ennuyé.

-Elle vient de se réveiller, Jacob. Laisse-lui un peu de temps peut-être.

-Oui, j' espère que c' est ça. J' espère qu' elle va réaliser. Dit-il songeur.

-Tout ira bien, Jake. Lui dis-je en lui tapotant l' épaule afin de le rassurer.

Je n' en étais pourtant pas tout à fait sûre moi-même, à vrai dire. Ma fille était têtue et quand elle décidait quelque chose, elle allait jusqu' au bout.

-Oui, vous avez peu être raison. Je vais être patient mais je ne lâcherais pas, Charlie.

-Pas de problème, fiston. Mais vas-y en douceur.»

Il ne répondit rien et continua à réfléchir et à tourner en rond.

J' avais prévenu Billy aussi quelques minutes avant d' aller voir Jake et ma fille. Je le mis au courant de l' état de santé de Bella ainsi que de la naissance de son petit-fils à lui aussi. Il était content mais sembla légèrement gêné au téléphone.

Jake rentra dans la chambre afin d' embrasser ma fille et d' aller rejoindre le petit. Il l' aimait tant...

**POV JACOB**

J' étais à nouveau au chevet de ma belle, j' attendais patiemment qu' elle se réveille. Ça faisait des heures qu' elle dormait. Elle n' allait pas tarder à émerger. J' avais enfin pu prendre mon fils avec moi pour aller voir sa mère. J' étais installé dans un fauteuil à côté d' elle avec notre petit bout dans les bras entrain de téter son biberon lorsque Bella s' éveilla...

**POV BELLA**

Je m' éveillais doucement comme la première fois. J' étais vaseuse. Je ne sentais plus la douleur, elle s' était évanouie. Pourtant, je ressentais une autre douleur. Celle-ci plus ensevelie dans mes entrailles, plus ténébreuse, plus sournoise. Elle avait sommeillé jusque là, et là, il était temps pour elle de sortir de son hibernation bien que je ne le voulais pas. J' avais l' impression d' un grand vide à l' intérieur de moi, quelque chose me manquait mais je ne voulais absolument pas savoir ce que c' était bien que je m' en doutais.

Je perçus un léger bruit. Cela était peut être Jacob. Il devait être là, à mon chevet comme toujours, il étais toujours là. Et j' avais à présent la faculté de le sentir comme si j' étais relié à lui dans un certain sens et ça ne provenait plus du bébé, c' était autre chose à présent. Même si sa présence par moment m' étouffait, j' étais heureuse qu' il fût là en cet instant. Le bruit n' avait toujours pas cessé. Il était régulier et doux à l' oreille, pas dérangeant presque comme une berceuse si bien que j' étais totalement focalisée sur ce bruit qui me déroutait de ma lente douleur intérieure, cette douleur morale au final. J' entendis un léger soupir ou rire plutôt: Jake...

Il me sortit de mes pensées, je commandai à mes yeux de s' ouvrir, d' abord un, puis l' autre et je dirigeais mon regard là d' où les sons si angéliques provenaient. Je restais figée à l' instant même où je vis Jacob et tranquillement installé dans ses bras forts et puissants, un si petit être qu' il ne pouvait pas être destiné à devenir un être surnaturel à la force extraordinaire d' un loup-garou. Ça ne pouvait pas être son fils, ça ne pouvait pas être mon fils. Jacob le regardait émerveillé lui donnant son biberon. J' étais même sûre que s' il avait pu lui donner le sein, il l' aurait fait volontiers. Je regardais la scène depuis mon lit et m' attendris. Ils étaient si beaux tous les deux. Cependant, j' éprouvais un mal être, l' envie de voir mon bébé se faisait ressentir comme un grand cri de douleur au fond de moi mais je savais que pour mon bien, il ne fallait pas que je m' y attache. Je devais dès à présent couper le lien qui m' unissait à lui et même si c' était dur, même si j' allais en souffrir éternellement, que ç' allait me coûter à vie, que j' allais tout perdre en même temps parce que Jacob ne me le pardonnerais pas, il cesserait de m' aimer, j' allais définitivement perdre son amour et quelque part cela m' était insupportable, il fallait que je le fasse. Ce bébé méritait d' avoir une vie, belle et unique et ça n' était pas auprès de moi qu' il le pourrait. Je jouais trop de malchance, j' attirais les monstres, j' attirais les foudres des Dieux, j' aurais eu trop peur que par cette malchance obsessionnelle qui me caractérisait, mon fils eut été en danger voire même pire.

Jake dut sentir à présent mon regard parce qu' il détourna la tête dans ma direction. Il planta son regard ébène dans le mien et me sourit timidement. Il était plus qu' ému, son «lui» tout entier reflétait la fierté qu' il éprouvait en cet instant. Pour lui, je lui avais fait le plus beau cadeau du monde. Pour moi, je lui avais fait un cadeau empoisonné. Je ne pus réussir à lui renvoyer son sourire si magnifique qui s' éteignit d' office lorsqu' il put lire tout mon désespoir dans mon regard. Ce moment si atroce me pulvérisa le coeur parce que je vis en lui aussi tout son désespoir face à ma révélation muette, il était désemparé... Comment pouvais-je encore maltraité son coeur et ses sentiments? Etais-je réellement plus humaine? Je n' arrivais pas à aimer Jacob, je n' arrivais pas à aimer mon bébé alors que je le désirais tellement ardemment. Quelque chose c' était brisé un jour en moi et je ne savais absolument pas si j' allais pouvoir recoller les morceaux avant la fin de ma triste vie. Edward m' avait littéralement sucé tout ce qui faisait de moi une femme aimante et attachée, il m' avait tout pris et avait jeté tout ça dans les tréfonds de l' enfer. Il voulait ainsi que je paie autant que lui son mal à m' aimer. Je sentais la chaleur des feux infernaux me brûler le coeur et les entrailles. J' allais y descendre c' était une réalité! Bientôt mon âme puis suivrait mon corps quand j' aurais tellement souffert qu' il ne restera rien de moi dans cette coquille qui me servait d' hôte. Le constat était là, je ne savais plus aimer, je ne savais plus comment aimer...

**POV JANE**

La discussion avec mes Maîtres était dure. Marcus et Caïus voulait absolument que je paie ma faute. Quant à Aro, je sentais son envie de me faire du mal. Il était sadique et il aimait ça. Et c' était ce que j' aimais aussi chez lui. Je n' étais pas sa préférée pour rien. Je l' admirais et il le savait. C' était pour cela que je m' étais carrément perdue dans cette bataille inutile, c' était vrai! C' était pour qu' il soit fier de moi, pour lui montrer combien je méritais toute son attention. J' aimais qu' il me possède de cette façon et d' une autre aussi mais ça, c' était une autre histoire. Je voulais lui prouver que j' étais la meilleure, qu' il pouvait compter sur moi et j' avais échoué. Je m' en mordais les doigts aujourd' hui mais il me fascinait tellement que j' aurais fait n' importe quoi pour lui ce qui me dégoûtait par dessus le marché parce que c' était des sentiments humains et que je détestais les ressentir. Je n' avais pas peur de mourir d' autant plus que je savais pertinemment bien que ç' aurait été par ses propres mains ce qui me ravissait presque. Mon sadisme en était arrivé à ce point. Le seul hic était que je ne voulais pas qu' il touchât à mon frère. J' aimais mon frère plus que de raison, d' un amour étrange pas fraternel... pas normal...

Aro vint prendre mes mains pour lire dans mes pensées. Je sursautais. Mais je le défiais quand même du regard même si mon assurance n' était pas dupe elle autant que lui d' ailleurs.

Une fois fini, je vis de la déception dans son regard. Ça me fit mal. Je ne supportais pas qu' il me considérât ainsi.

Il me sermonna et m' expliqua mes erreurs alors que Marcus et Caïus m' invectivaient leur colère et leurs besoins de gérer leurs lois. Leurs lois, leurs lois... ils n' avaient que ces mots à la bouche! D' accord j' avais foiré mon plan mais après tout personne n' allait venir nous le reprocher! Personne ne viendrait nous attaquer jusqu' à Volterra, ici même! Et surtout pas les loups et le Clan Cullen ni même cette fille tellement douée! J' enrageais presque alors que j' avais aussi un sentiment de peur fasse à mon destin et même si mourir ne m' effrayait pas, je ne voulais pas laisser mon frère tout seul.

Alors que mes pairs m' annonçaient leur décision, alors que je savais qu' ils voulaient que je meurs, j' espérais la grâce d' Aro lorsque celui-ci attrapa mon frère à la gorge d' un poigne de fer la refermant férocement sur son cou. J' hurlai...

Mon sang ne fit qu' un tour... terrible euphémisme! Je doutais pour la première fois d' Aro. Allait-il me faire payer ma faute en tuant mon frère? Là j' éprouvais un sentiment d' angoisse. S' il tuait mon frère alors il pourrait me tuer d' office juste après parce qu' il était ma raison de vivre et que je ne pourrais survivre sans lui!

«-Pitié! Maître! Hurlai-je.

Son sourire vicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je venais de lui offrir ce dont il avait toujours rêver. Me posséder complètement jusqu' à l' implorer! Ma faiblesse. Je venais de lui lâcher ma faiblesse. Dorénavant, je ne pourrais plus rien lui refuser!

Je le vis resserrer la gorge d' Alec, son regard sanguinaire s' ouvrit de joie devant ma frustration de ne pouvoir sauver mon frère.

-Jane... susurra-t-il.

Il respira l' odeur de mon frère comme s' il allait se délecter d' une jeune vierge.

-Tuez-moi! Mais laissez Alec en vie! L' implorai-je.»

Il ria. Il ria cruellement...

**POV ARO**

Je jubilais. Elle m' appartenait. Je la tenais dans le creux de ma main.

J' humais l' odeur d' Alec, celui-ci sentait la peur. S' il avait pu se pisser dessus il l' aurait fait probablement... s' il avait été humain...

La voir m' implorer de laisser son frère en vie et de la tuer, elle, était un délicieux supplice pour moi. Je rêvais de lui faire du mal mais je me serais ennuyé sans elle. Je ne savais pas encore ce que je lui ferais endurer pour la châtier mais j' allais y réfléchir, elle n' aurait plus le choix que de se soustraire à mes ordres. C' était divin.

La faiblesse de Jane au final nourrissait la mienne.

Son regard si suppliant me faisait bander...

Je finis par lâcher Alec et je vis le soupir de Jane. Elle savait que je n' en avais pas fini avec elle.

Mes décisions à propos des loups, de la fille et du clan Cullen, j' allais les prendre mais je devais réfléchir à une opportunité afin de les défier comme il se devait. En attendant, il fallait à présent que je calme mes frères qui s' exclamaient déjà face à mon refus de tuer Jane.

**POV JACOB**

Quand je lus dans le regard de Bella toutes ses horribles choses, je crus mourir. Je vis qu' elle n' avait pas changé d' avis. Elle ne voulait pas du bébé. Elle avait bel et bien l' intention de le faire adopter. Mon coeur se brisa face à mon destin qui se jouait alors dans ses yeux. Je la suppliais du regard de ne pas prendre cette décision de suite! C' était étrange, nous avions une conversation muette. Je lisais ses réponses à mes questions et elle répondait aux miennes rien que par le regard! Que se passait-il entre nous? Fallait vraiment que j' éclaircisse ça mais pour l' heure, je voulais qu' elle nous laisse une chance ou au moins à mon fils et à moi, qu' elle ne nous sépare pas, je ne le supporterais pas. J' essayais de la convaincre alors.

«-Bella... soupirai-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas, je continuai.

-Veux-tu donner le biberon à notre fils? Lui demandai-je doucement.

-Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Me dit-elle un peu durement.

-Bella, je t' en prie, prend-le au moins dans tes bras. Il a besoin de toi.

-Jake!

-Tu ne veux donc pas le connaître?

-Jake! Stop! Ça suffit! Me cria-t-elle.»

Le bébé se mit à pleurer alors que je m' étais levé me dirigeant vers son lit pour lui amener notre fils et qu' elle avait crié. Je consolais notre bébé qui avait dut avoir peur du haussement de ton de Bella. Celle-ci fondit en larmes. J' avais été idiot. Complètement stupide de croire qu' en le voyant dans mes bras, elle voudrait le voir. C' était beaucoup trop tôt. Il fallait que je prenne le temps, que je lui présente son fils tous les jours sans la forcer. Je devais prendre sur moi et apprendre la patience. Mon coeur se serra en entendant le petit pleurer toutes les larmes de sont corps. Je le cajolais et le berçais tout contre moi le rassurant du mieux que je le pouvais. Je décidai de laisser Bella tranquille pour le moment et de ramener notre fils à la nurserie. J' étais désolé, le premier essai n' avait pas été concluant! Mais alors pas du tout! Bella refusait d' avoir un lien avec le bébé et je savais pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas s' y attacher parce qu' elle ne comptait pas l' élever mais je savais que ça lui brisait le coeur, je l' avais senti. J' avais senti sa frustration et j' avais lu dans ses yeux son désespoir. A présent, elle ne pouvait plus rien me cacher c' est ce qui me fit garder espoir.

**POV BELLA**

Qu' avait-il pris à Jacob de me faire un truc pareil? Il avait pourtant bien vu que je ne désirais pas voir le bébé et je le lui avais dit. Je ne l' avais pas pris en traitre. Il connaissait mes sentiments et il connaissait ma décision de ne pas garder le bébé alors pourquoi insistait-il? D' ailleurs lui-même devait aussi couper le lien qui les unissait. D' ici quelques jours, j' aurais signé ces foutus papiers d' adoption et il ne me resterait rien. Absolument rien. Et je ne laisserais pas Jacob gâcher sa vie avec un bébé, c' était hors de question que je lui fasse subir ça! Je pleurais à chaudes larmes et je n' arrivais pas à me calmer même lorsque Jake décida de redescendre avec le bébé à la nurserie. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si dur? Pourquoi fallait-il que malgré tout j' éprouve quelque chose à l' idée de me séparer de ce bébé? Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J' avais mal au fond de moi, j' avais mal au coeur. Cette plaie béante se forçait à revenir à la surface comme si elle ne s' était jamais refermée et la douleur qui en émanait en était carrément décuplée. Je pleurais alors fortement voulant même crier pour libérer cette douleur si affreuse qui me laminait entièrement le coeur, l' âme... Je pleurais tout mon soul jusqu' à épuisement. Jacob ne remonta pas auprès de moi ce soir là...

**POV CHARLIE**

Jake était toujours autant préoccupé et Bella était d' une tristesse à mourir et moi je ne savais plus quoi faire pour eux. J' étais tiraillé entre les deux comme qui dirait j' étais pris entre deux feux! Je ne donnais aucunement raison à ma fille. Le fait qu' elle ne veuille pas garder le petit était sa décision mais elle me déchirait le coeur. J' aimais déjà mon petit-fils. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu' elle croît que je ne la soutenais pas. Elle n' allait pas bien et je ne voulais pas risquer à nouveau une tentative de suicide. Quant à Jacob, je voulais qu' il s' accroche, qu' il ne lâche pas prise mais je le sentais si désemparé face au mutisme de Bella envers le bébé et tout ce qui l' entourait que j' avais beaucoup de chagrin pour lui. Il se battait corps et âme et je ne pouvais que l' en admirer, j' aurais probablement baissé les bras depuis longtemps. Il aimait ma fille, ça je n' en doutais plus une seconde mais à présent il aimait son fils aussi. Je ne savais pas comment ils allaient s' en sortir mais j' avais décidé à un moment ou à un autre de parler à ma fille, de la sermonner voire de la secouer un coup.


	16. Chapter 11 Retour de flammes Partie 2

**POV BILLY**

J' étais grand-père et j' étais heureux. Un garçon... un nouveau loup, notre descendance, la prochaine génération. Il sera encore plus fort que Jake...

J' avais dit à Charlie et à Jake que je viendrais voir le petit d' ici quelques jours quand Bella aurait récupéré un peu. J' avais l' intention d' avoir une sérieuse conversation avec elle mais je ne voulais pas non plus réitérer celle que nous avions eu ici même à La Push, celle qui l' avait mis en danger elle et le bébé. Je devais vraiment aider mon fils afin que Bella le lui laisse élever.

**POV ALICE**

Bella avait eu son bébé. Un peu difficilement mais ils s' en étaient sortis tous les deux et c' était le principal. J' étais soulagée. J' avais visité celle-ci qui comme à son habitude c' était murée dans un silence étrange lorsqu' on parlait du bébé. Comme si elle déconnectait. Elle refusait de le voir, elle refusait tout lien avec celui-ci mais je savais qu' elle en souffrait. Jacob lui continuait inlassablement de vouloir lui faire partager un peu de la vie du bébé chaque jour mais elle se forçait à ne pas réagir. J' avais décidé d' attendre encore quelques jours et je lui parlerais, je l' obligerais à m' écouter et à lui ouvrir les yeux. Jacob et le bébé souffraient de trop déjà...

**POV JACOB**

Les jours passaient. Bella guérissait, sa cicatrice se soignait bien à présent. Elle reprenait des forces chaque jour davantage.

Moi, de mon côté, je ne lâchais toujours rien et je venais avec le bébé dans la chambre de Bella tous les jours. Je le nourrissais, le changeais... je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu' elle se sente concernée et qu' elle finisse par regarder notre fils mais c' était sans compter le caractère plus que têtu de Bella. Elle avait décidé de ne pas avoir de lien avec lui et donc elle se fermait comme une huître dès que j' apparaissais avec lui, ne nous regardant pas. Ça me pulvérisait le coeur mais je n' avais pas d' autre choix si je voulais qu' elle soit consciente qu' elle était une mère avant tout.

Elle avait eu des visites tous les jours. Mon père déjà, venu la voir après être passé par la nurserie. Il m' avait dit combien il était fier de moi et j' en étais carrément ému. Il avait aussi félicité Bella pour le petit-fils qu' elle lui avait donné à lui et à Charlie concluant qu' il était très heureux du nouveau lien de parenté que l' on allait partager. Bella sembla dure du regard face à mon père, ce que je ne comprenais pas très bien, comme s' il c' était passé quelque chose entre eux que j' ignorais. Bref! Mon père m' en informerait peut être un jour!

Bella avait eu aussi la visite de la famille Cullen. J' avais toujours les poils qui se dressaient quand j' étais en leur présence mais force était de constater que je m' y faisais petit à petit. Ils avaient l' air heureux pour nous et j' espérais que c' était sincère. Cependant, ils savaient très bien, et aussi bien que moi d' ailleurs que Bella ne voulait pas garder le bébé et ils essayaient tant bien que mal de lui faire changer d' avis en louvoyant des «tu verras quand il sera grand...» ou des «c' est merveilleux d' être mère...» seulement là, Bella les fusillait du regard et plus personne ne bronchait! C' était un comble!

Angela pointa aussi le bout de son nez. Elle tomba complètement gaga de notre fils, nous proposant même de faire la nounou à l' occasion si nous en avions besoin. Bella ne percuta toujours pas. Elle se murait dans le silence quand nous parlions du bébé, ne donnant jamais son avis. Angela nous fit remarquer à l' occasion que nous n' avions toujours pas donné de prénom à notre fils! Bella haussa les épaules et moi, ma foi, j' avouais ne pas m' en être beaucoup préoccupé, il était mon fils de toute façon! C' est cet état de fait qui me fit rentrer dans le vif du sujet, il était temps de parler avec Bella, je l' avais laissé tranquille depuis plusieurs jours mais sa sortie de l' hôpital était proche et je voulais savoir. Savoir si elle m' accordait une chance avec mon fils si ce n' était pas avec elle. J' avais l' impression qu' elle avait fait une croix sur moi et même si j' en souffrais le martyre il fallait que je me concentre sur le bébé.

«-Bella? Lui dis-je timidement.

J' avais redescendu le petit à la nurserie pour pouvoir lui parler librement.

-Oui. Me fit-elle en soupirant.

Elle avait du sentir cette conversation arriver.

-Tu ne crois pas qu' il serait temps que l' on discute comme de vrais adultes... comme des parents? Osai-je.

-Nous ne sommes pas des adultes, Jacob et je ne me sens pas parent non plus. Me cracha-t-elle.

-Arrêtes, Bella. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as mis au monde un bébé et il serait temps que tu réagisses.

-Et pourquoi, dis-moi? A la fin de mon séjour, tu sais très bien que je signerais ces papiers et que nous serons tous les deux plus du tout concernés en tant que parent!

-Bella, je t' en conjure ne fais pas ça! Laisse-moi le bébé.

-Non, Jacob! Pas question.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c' est comme ça! On en a déjà parlé! Ma décision est prise.

-Mais enfin, je l' aime cet enfant, Bella! Plus que tu ne peux l' imaginer! Criai-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas, baissant les yeux et je me calmai, ce n' était pas le moment de me la mettre à dos.

-Veux-tu au moins lui donner un prénom qu' il ait quelque chose de toi... de nous? Lui demandai-je la gorge serrée.

-Tu n' as qu' à l' appeler Edward! Me crucifia-t-elle.

Je grognais fortement. Comment pouvait-elle me dire un truc pareil? Si elle voulait me faire du mal c' était réussi. C' était mon fils, bon sang!

-C' est MON FILS, Bella! Tu as eu un enfant avec moi, bordel! Pas avec ta sangsue venimeuse! Hurlai-je.

Je continuai parce que comme d' habitude elle me faisait sortir de mes gonds! Elle cherchait absolument à me faire mal et maintenant je savais pourquoi parce que je ressentais ce qu' elle ressentait et je savais qu' elle avait mal même si elle ne voulait pas l' avouer. Et elle voulait que je souffre autant qu' elle!

-N' as tu réellement aucun sentiment pour moi pour me dire une chose pareille?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle fixait toujours ses draps, les tortillait même. Elle finit par relever les yeux sur moi et sa tristesse me transperça de part en part.

-Pardonnes-moi, Jacob... Ce n' est pas ce que je voulais... je...

Elle se tut à nouveau laissant sa phrase en suspend. Elle soupira et reprit.

-Tu as peut être raison. Donne-lui le prénom que tu souhaites et je demanderais à ce qu' il le garde. Ce sera effectivement quelque chose qui lui restera de nous enfin de toi...

Je soupirais aussi et j' essayais à nouveau de la convaincre.

-Laisse-le moi, Bella, s' il te plait... L' implorai-je luttant contre les larmes qui montait à mes yeux.

Elle ne me répondit pas à nouveau baissant encore son regard.

-Comment veux-tu l' appeler? Me dit-elle en changeant de sujet de conversation.

Je réfléchis quelques instants, j' avais déjà pensé à quelques prénoms et puisqu' il devait devenir un loup plus tard et que mes origines indiennes ressortaient donc aussi sur lui, j' avais pensé à quelques prénoms Quileutes et deux me plaisaient avant tout.

-ça te dérange si je lui met des prénoms indiens? Lui demandai-je.

Bien que je savais qu' elle ne refuserait pas puisqu' elle ne voulait pas s' impliquer davantage dans le choix du prénom ni même dans quoi que ce soit d' autre d' ailleurs.

-Non, pas du tout et c' est bien, il gardera une trace de ses origines comme ça.

-Ok. Alors que dis-tu de Yuma Amarock Black?

Mince! Ma langue avait fourché et était allée trop loin. Elle me dévisagea comme si elle venait de se rendre compte que notre fils existait réellement et que c' était un Black! Elle se reprit très vite cependant.

-Quelle est la signification? Me demanda-t-elle.

-En fait, «Yuma» veut dire «fils du chef» et «Amarock» signifie «loup» en quelque sorte cela veut dire «Fils du chef loup». J' ai trouvé ça bien et tellement vrai. Lui dis-je de l' émotion dans la voix.

-C' est très beau, Jacob. Tu as bien choisi. Dit-elle doucement.»

Je sentais l' émotion la gagner aussi mais elle luttait si bien contre celle-ci que ça faisait presque peur. Son coeur s' asséchait de jour en jour et je ne le supportais pas. Mon Dieu! Je l' aimais et je ne trouvais pas le moyen de le lui faire entendre raison.

Nous ne nous étions plus rien dit. Je m' étais rassis sur le fauteuil non loin d' elle et je partis me perdre dans mes pensées. Elle aussi et j' aurais donné n' importe quoi pour avoir le pouvoir de ce satané buveur de sang qui lisait dans les esprits juste pour savoir ce qui lui traversait la tête à ce moment précis! Juste pour savoir si elle nous aimait Yuma et moi...

**POV BELLA**

Jacob et moi avions eu une conversation à couteaux tirés à propos du bébé. Il le voulait, il voulait vraiment ce bébé. Il m' avait dit qu' il l' aimait déjà et je voulais bien le croire, je l' avais lu dans ses yeux à la seconde même où il avait posé sa main sur mon ventre lorsqu' il avait appris que j' étais enceinte et là il ne faisait que me le confirmer à haute voix. J' avais vu tout l' amour qui se dégageait de lui à l' encontre de son fils quand il posait ses yeux sur lui. Il le regardait comme il me regardait et j' en eus des frissons. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui déstabiliser sa vie. Il était un être surnaturel et sa vie c' était de combattre les vampires et apparemment ça ne changerait pas de sitôt et les nomades semblaient bien apprécier la météo de Forks et de ses environs. Et ce qui me faisait le plus peur c' était qu' un jour Jacob ne revienne pas d' un de ces combats et je ne voulais pas que mon fils en subisse les conséquences. Ne plus avoir de parents. Ne plus savoir vers qui vous tourner pour retrouver la chaleur d' une famille. Bien sûr, il y avait Billy mais il n' était pas éternel et il y avait la meute mais ça n' était pas des liens de sang. Et je voulais que Jacob ait une vie. Une vraie vie.

Il avait absolument voulu donner un prénom à notre fils alors que moi je m' y étais refusée mais pour une fois, j' avais été d' accord, le bébé avait le droit à des origines et même s' il grandirait dans une autre famille indienne comme il en était convenu, il avait le droit d' avoir un prénom que ses vrais parents lui avaient choisi. Cependant, je ne m' en sentais pas la force et je laissais donc Jacob en décider. Yuma Amarock. C' était vraiment très beau même si je n' avais pas l' habitude de ce genre de prénom, je trouvais ça plutôt très imaginatif et même très solennel. Cela faisait très guerrier... et en même temps c' était ce qui faisait de lui un être surhumain tout comme son père. Il le serait avec beaucoup de certitudes, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Et malgré tout, j' étais fière. Fière d' avoir eu un enfant avec un homme tel que Jacob. Je l' admirais pour beaucoup de choses et je savais que c' était quelqu' un de bien et c' était pour cela que je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur de son amour pour moi.

Je soupirais longuement alors que Jake était toujours à mes côtés perdu lui aussi dans ses pensées...

**POV ARO**

Mmmmm... je me délectais... Je soumettais Jane à la pire des tortures et c' était divin, je prenais un pied monstre! J' avais trouvé comment lui faire payer son erreur et même mes frères l' avaient accepté non sans lever les yeux au ciel ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi je ne la tuais pas.

Jane était enchaînée aux pieds de mon lit, elle était retenue par des chaînes-que j' avais testé et qui ne devraient apparemment pas céder sous sa force herculéenne-à mon baldaquin. Je l' assoifais tous les jours davantage, ses yeux avaient noircis tellement elle avait faim de sang et moi je me payais le luxe de rapporter mon déjeuner dans la chambre et de m' en délecter sous son nez. Je la titillais approchant la pauvre et misérable humaine que j' allais sacrifier juste à sa hauteur lui tendant son cou pour qu' elle voit le palpitant battre sur l' artère tendue de la fille et lui retirais à la dernière minute. Elle sifflait alors comme une chatte furieuse, grognait de plus belle et m' insultait outrageusement de tous les mots de la terre.

Je riais... je riais cruellement mes yeux plantés dans les siens pour bien qu' elle comprenne le sens de cette punition si douce pour moi... et si agréable...

J' avais ensuite réfléchi à notre problème à mes frères et à moi mais aussi pour la communauté vampirique. Il fallait que nous agissions envers ces loups ainsi qu' envers la famille Cullen et Bella. Il était hors de question de laisser passer une telle humiliation. J' avais donc décidé que nous irions à Forks afin de voir ce qu' il en était mais je voulais y aller avec un maximum de monde à nos côtés des fois que me prenne l' envie de les mettre tous en bouillie. Mes frères n' étaient pas d' accord avec moi, Marcus craignait de se faire bouffer par les loup-garou et Caïus n' avait jamais aimé la violence, il préférait que ce soit les autres qui se battent à sa place, il aimait trop se prélasser sur son trône à donner des ordres et à profiter de la chair fraîche qui lui passait devant le nez! Bref! C' était de toute manière décidé, je ne reviendrais pas en arrière! Nous irions à Forks à point c' est tout! Il me restait seulement à faire quelque chose, il fallait que je retrouve un observateur. Qui allais-je envoyer? Ou qui allais-je trouver à transformer pour faire ceci? Jane m' avait fait perdre mes deux meilleurs soldats, il fallait que je trouve à les remplacer...

**POV ALICE**

Ils allaient venir. La décision avait été prise. Aro l' avait décidé. Mais je ne savais pas quand. Il fallait que j' ouvre encore plus l' oeil à partir de maintenant. Ça y est, j' angoissais vraiment beaucoup. Je pensais à Bella, au bébé, aux loups et à nous bien sûr! Comment allions-nous nous en tirer cette fois-ci? La rage d' Aro je l' avais vraiment ressenti très fortement. Il se sentait humilié et ça n' était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Une vague de bien être déferla en moi... merci Jasper...

A présent, il fallait que je parle avec Carlisle pour prendre les décisions qui s' imposent...

**POV JACOB**

Je voulais discuter avec mon père. Il fallait que j' éclaircisse certains phénomènes qui s' étaient produits entre moi, Bella et le bébé et dont nous n' avions encore pas parlé. Avec tout ce qui c' était passé, je n' avais pas trouvé le temps de le faire. J' étais donc rentré vite fait à La Push pour voir mon père.

«-Bonjour Papa. Dis-je en passant la porte de la maison.

J' avais senti qu' il était là.

-Bonjour, fils. Alors comment vont le bébé et Bella? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ils vont bien, Papa. Le petit prend des forces et Bella guérie bien. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à sortir. Lui répondis-je.

-Mmm, je vois. Elle n' a toujours pas changé d' avis, n' est-ce pas? Me dit-il en soupirant légèrement.

-Non, mais je ne perd pas espoir.

Il ne me répondit pas comme s' il savait qu' il n' y avait plus aucun espoir pour moi. Mon coeur se serra. Je ne voulais pas y croire, je voulais me battre jusqu' au bout.

-Elle m' a quand même laissé lui donner un prénom. Dis-je pensif.

-Ah, c' est bien. Et?

-Yuma Amarock... Lui lançai-je presque fier de ma trouvaille.

Il sourit simplement. Je savais qu' il avait apprécié même s' il ne voulait pas me le montrer pour ne pas me faire plus de mal.

-Papa, je voulais discuter avec toi de quelque chose qu' il s' est passé pendant la bataille. Lui demandai-je nerveusement.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j' étais dans cet état là parce que la réponse de mon père me satisferait certainement et qu' au fond de moi-même je la connaissais déjà.

-Le fait que tu aies pris ta place d' Alpha? Me demanda-t-il.

-Entre autre mais ça c' était inévitable n' est-ce pas?

-Effectivement, c' était inévitable. Mais tu l' as fait de manière à ce qu' on ne puisse pas te le reprocher et c' était tout à fait dans les circonstances qu' il fallait.

-Ouais... les circonstances qu' il fallait... soupirai-je.

-Il y a autre chose, Jake?

-Oui. En fait, je ne sais pas comment t' expliquer ça...

Je cherchais mes mots.

-Je t' écoute mon garçon. Me dit mon père.

-Pendant la bataille, j' ai ressenti Bella... enfin c' était comme si je savais où elle était, je l' ai vu Papa, je savais où la trouver quand elle était en danger... comme si nous étions reliés... est-ce du fait que j' ai endossé mon rôle d' Alpha?

-Je ne sais pas, Fils, mais ça se pourrait. Il est possible que tu l' aies vu grâce à ton fils aussi. N' oublie pas que ce sera un loup aussi. Peut être qu' il t' a renvoyé ce que lui ressentait. Cette peur primale des vampires, vous la possédez dès la naissance et peut être même depuis le ventre de la mère. Bella était en danger, il l' a ressenti et comme tu as tissé des liens forts avec lui, te l'a fait parvenir d' une façon plus mystique voilà tout.

-Mouais, peut être, je ne suis pas totalement convaincu.

-Pourquoi? Me demanda mon père.

-Je ne sais pas... à un moment j' ai senti comme si ma tête me brûlait et que mon «moi» se déplaçait sans que je ne puisse le contrôler et qu' il allait obligatoirement vers Bella.

-Ecoute, je sais que tu aimes Bella plus que tout... alors peut être que tu as senti qu' elle était en danger. Et peut être que tout est lié: le bébé, Bella, Toi...

Il soupira.

-Je ne peux pas davantage répondre à quelque chose que je n' ai pas vu ni ressenti, Jacob... il va falloir que tu éclaircisses ça tout seul ou avec quelqu' un d' autre qui saura mieux que moi.

-Mais Papa, c' est toi le sage et le chef de la tribu! M' énervai-je.

-Je n' ai pas toutes les réponses, Jake. Me signala-t-il.

Je soupirai. J' attendais beaucoup de réponses de la part de mon père mais il ne m' avait été d' aucune aide. Génial! Si je voulais savoir, ben, il fallait que je me torture l' esprit.

-Une dernière question et après je te fous la paix. Lui dis-je agacé.

Il haussa un sourcil signe qu' il m' écoutait. Je continuai donc.

-Le bébé peut-il avoir un autre pouvoir que celui de se transformer en loup? Le questionnai-je.

-A priori, non. Il n' y a rien dans les anciennes écritures et les légendes qui parlent de quoi que ce soit de ce genre là. Et je ne pense vraiment pas, Jake. Pourquoi?

-Parce qu' il s' est passé quelque chose d' étrange quand je suis allé sauver Bella et le bébé. Une sorte de halo nous a protégé tous les trois et je suis incapable de savoir d' où cela provenait.

-Ne m' as-tu pas dit que certains membres des Cullen avaient des pouvoirs?

-Si mais pas de celui-ci. Lui répondis-je tout en réfléchissant.»

J' en déduis alors que cela pouvait provenir de Bella mais je tiquais ça me semblait totalement impossible. Bella n' avait aucune nature mystique. Peut être que mon père se trompait, peut être que c' était Yuma qui avait créé ce halo, peut être était-il bien plus puissant qu' un simple lycanthrope ce qui était déjà extraordinaire me diriez-vous! Bref! Je quittais mon père sur ces dernières pensées...

Alice! Mais oui! Comment n' y avais-je pas pensé? Elle m' avait parlé vaguement de lien entre nos âmes... J' en parlerai donc à Alice...

**POV BILLY**

Même si j' étais effectivement le sage de la tribu, je n' avais pas toutes les réponses. Mon fils m' avait expliqué les différents phénomènes auxquels il était lié ainsi que Bella et son fils. Je ne comprenais pas tout. Il fallait que je fasse des recherches bien plus poussé pour y voir clair. Bella aura-t-elle quelque chose en plus que personne n' avait eu conscience? Ou était-ce le bébé qui avait un don bien plus développé que le fait d' être un futur homme-loup? Ou était-ce le fait que les trois avaient été réuni au bon moment, au bon endroit? C' était des questions sans réponses pour le moment.

Jacob m' avait dit qu' il avait ressenti Bella qu' il avait pu la sauver, elle et le bébé, parce qu' il avait vu où elle était. Ça ressemblait à de l' imprégnation mais je savais que Jake ne s' imprégnerait jamais alors comment se faisait-il qu' il ait ressenti ceci? J' étais dans le floue total et même si je savais que Bella était la destinée de Jacob, il y avait des choses étranges qui se passaient entre eux. Je savais mon fils très amoureux de la fille de mon meilleur ami, je savais que leur lien était indéfectible jusqu' à la fin de leur vie et peut être même au-delà mais je ne voyais pas ce qu' était ce lien.

**POV BELLA**

Il me restait que quelques jours encore à être ici. J' avais hâte de sortir mais en même temps je le redoutais. Sortir d' ici c' était renoncer à tout. A Jacob, au bébé. En serais-je capable?

**POV ALICE**

J' avais reçu un appel de Jacob. Il voulait me parler. Je supposais qu' il voulait me parler de Bella et peut être voulait-il de l' appui pour la faire céder afin qu' elle lui laisse son fils.

J' aurai intérêt à la jouer fine si je ne voulais pas lui montrer mon angoisse face à ce que je savais à propos des Volturi. Je ne voulais pas le mettre au courant maintenant, il était trop tôt et je ne savais encore que trop peu de choses. Il n' avait pas besoin d' une angoisse en plus. Chaque chose en son temps...

**POV JACOB**

J' avais appelé Alice. J' avais besoin de savoir ce qui c' était passé entre Bella et moi. Je lui donnais donc rendez-vous dans le parc de l' hôpital car elle m' avait dit vouloir visiter Bella après notre rencontre. J' entendis sa Porsche jaune canari arriver. J' esquissais un sourire... Alice... Des fois, je me demandais comment Bella était amie avec elle et comment elle faisait pour la supporter! C' était une vraie pile électrique! Et elles étaient tellement différentes. Des opposés même!

«-Salut Jacob! Entonna-t-elle joyeusement.

-Salut Alice!

Rahhhhhhhhh... mon nez me piqua. Parfois, j' oubliais qu' elle était un vampire mais dès qu' elle apparaissait j' avais droit à une piqure de rappel à l' ordre. Beurk! Ce qu' il sentait mauvais ces vampires! Ce qui me rassurait c' était qu' elle aussi plissait le nez! ça ne devait vraiment pas être mieux question odeur de son côté aussi!

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler Jacob Black? Me dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Mmmmm... de Bella, tiens! Question idiote! Ricanai-je.

-Oui, c' est vrai, je vois pas pourquoi j' ai posé la question. Dit-elle en haussant les yeux.

Nous rigolâmes un instant. J' avouais que ça faisait du bien.

-Je t' écoute, alors.

J' entrais dans le vif du sujet.

-Je pense que tu sais ce qu' il s' est passé entre Bella et moi pendant la bataille, non? Tu m' as parlé de nos âmes... qu' on était lié... un truc comme ça, non? Demandai-je sérieusement tout à coup.

-Oui, Jacob, je sais. Je... comment t' expliquer parce que ça relève plus du mystique qu' autre chose et qu' il n' y a aucune explication sur le fait que ce soit arrivé.

Elle était debout devant moi et commençait déjà à faire les cent pas.

-Hum, hum... Toussotai-je, l' air de lui demander de faire court.

Je l' interrogeais toujours du regard mais je continuai pour qu' elle passe les détails.

-Mystique? Tu crois pas que nous le sommes bien assez? Alors n' y va pas par quatre chemins, Alice! Lui dis-je.

-Ok. Vos âmes ont fusionné, Jacob! Me sortit-elle en bloc.

Du coup, je ne répondais plus. J' étais scié. Qu' est-ce que cela voulait dire réellement? Et comment le savait-elle?

-Comment le sais-tu? Lui demandai-je.

-Parce que Jasper me l' a dit, il l' a senti. Et je m' en suis rendue compte pendant la bataille.

-...

-En fait, ç' a du se passer lorsque tu as pris ton rôle de chef. Je pense que sans t' en apercevoir tu as ressenti un bouleversement différent de celui qui te liais à la meute au moment où tu es devenu l' Alpha.

-Oui. En fait, j' ai... quelque chose m' a brûlé à ce moment là, et c' était comme si je quittais mon corps... enfin c' est dur à expliquer et c' était comme si naturellement, j' étais guidé par Bella... enfin par une force qui me guidait vers elle plutôt.

-C' est ça, Jacob.

-Et qu' est-ce que ça signifie?

-Ben en réalité, je ne sais pas trop jusqu' où ça va mais il n' est pas si difficile de le comprendre.

Elle se tut un instant. Mais elle dut lire dans mes yeux que j' avais besoin de l' entendre de vive voix. Elle reprit.

-Jacob... vous êtes liés à vie. Partout et n' importe où vous serez, vous vous ressentirez même si vous êtes séparés par des milliers de kilomètres et d' ailleurs, je doute que vous puissiez vivre longtemps loin chacun de votre côté. Vous appartenez l' un à l' autre maintenant. Elle meurt, tu meurs. Tu meurs, elle meurt. Ça changera pas grand chose à maintenant mais c' est effectif à présent. Tu es une part d' elle, elle est une part de toi. Chaque douleur qu' elle ressentira, tu la ressentiras. Chaque joie qu' elle aura, tu l' auras. Elle pleurera, tu pleureras...

-Ok.

Fut tout ce que je puis dire. J' étais abasourdi. Même si c' était ce que je ressentais depuis longtemps pour Bella jamais je n' aurais cru qu' à présent ça existait, que c' était réel. J' avais du mal à percuter. Je repris.

-Est-ce qu' elle le sait? Demandai-je très curieux.

-Elle a du le ressentir mais elle n' a pas compris. Elle ne le voit probablement pas de la même façon que toi. Notamment parce qu' elle est humaine, le phénomène est peut être moins fort ou différent. Elle pense peut être que c' est lié au bébé.

-Faut-il lui dire? La questionnai-je.

-Non, laisse-la réaliser toute seule sinon elle va encore se braquer. Et puis avec cette histoire d' adoption... ce n' est peut être pas le bon moment.

-Oui... l' adoption... Soupirai-je.

-Je te soutiens Jacob et si elle ne revient pas sur sa décision, crois-moi qu' elle va s' en souvenir! Me dit-elle énervée.»

J' esquissais un léger sourire. Ça faisait du bien de savoir que même Alice était de mon côté. Je continuais de réfléchir à cette nouvelle quand Alice prit congé me disant d' être courageux pour la suite des évènements et qu' elle allait voir Bella et qu' elle lui glisserait quelques mots face à sa décision sur l' adoption de notre fils. Je la remerciai et la saluai.

Je m' assis sur un banc à l' ombre d' un platane et mon esprit courait et essayait de rassembler les dernières informations glanées et d' en comprendre le sens. Je n' avais toujours pas percuté. Bella était lié à moi d' une façon dorénavant surnaturelle. Elle m' appartenait comme je lui appartenais et cela pour le restant de notre vie. Cela voulait-il dire qu' elle n' aurait pas d' autre choix que de m' aimer? J' avais l' impression que oui mais je ne voulais pas la forcer, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme pendant l' imprégnation où l' être qui s' imprégnait était tellement dévoué à «son amoureuse» que celle-ci ne pouvait pas lui refuser son amour. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit ça entre Bella et moi. Je voulais que ce soit naturel, que ça vienne d' elle parce qu' elle m' aimait réellement. Je devrais éclaircir ça aussi, c' était trop vague dans ma tête. Y avait-il des livres sur le sujet? Parce que là à priori, j' en avais grand besoin! Dans tous les cas, un merveilleux espoir prit place dans le fond de mon esprit et dans le fond de mon coeur, elle me reviendrait...

**POV JANE**

Je souffrais le martyre... doux euphémisme... Aro m' en faisait baver mais je luttais. Mes forces s' amoindrissaient mais mon esprit était plus fort que jamais... et ma vengeance en tant voulu serait terrible...

**POV BELLA**

Je sortais demain. J' allais retourner à la vie normale. Mais est-ce que je savais réellement où j' allais? Qu' allais-je faire à présent? Il fallait que j' aille me désinscrire à la FAC,c' était plus que recommandé, mon année était fichue, je ne pourrais pas rattraper mon retard. Et de toute façon, j' irais m' inscrire dans une université bien plus loin que Forks, Port Angeles ou même Seattle... à l' autre bout du monde si je pouvais... Avant de partir, il fallait que je travaille un peu, mes maigres dollars qu' il me restait en banque ne me suffirait pas pour traverser le pays et m' inscrire dans une bonne faculté. J' irai voir chez les Newton peut être avait-il besoin de quelqu' un maintenant que Mike était parti de la maison.

La meute était passée me voir. Ils étaient joyeux. Ils n' avaient rien changer à leurs habitudes face à moi même si je sentais qu' ils n' étaient pas du tout d' accord avec moi pour le bébé. Ils avaient l' air tellement heureux d' accueillir un nouveau membre que ça me serra le coeur. Léah n' était pas venue et je savais pourquoi... Seth était parti le dernier, nous avions discuté cinq minutes.

«-Bella? Tu n' as pas l' intention d' aller jusqu' au bout de cette adoption, n' est-ce pas? Me demanda-t-il timidement.

-Si, Seth, je n' ai pas le choix.

-Si, tu as le choix, Bella.

Il reprit.

-Laisse-le à Jake. Il sera parfait et je te promet qu' on veillera très bien sur lui. Me dit-il enjoué.

-C' est lui qui t' as demandé de plaider en sa faveur? Dis-je furieuse.

-Non! Pas du tout. Ça me semble normal de t' en parler c' est tout! Me dit-il en se renfrognant.

Quand il faisait ça, on aurait dit Jacob tout craché. C' était marrant de voir à quel point ils pouvaient se ressembler. Je comprenais leur attachement maintenant. Il continua.

-Il t' aime Bella mais là, je ne t' apprend rien. Il aime tout ce qui vient de toi... il aime le bébé, Bella et incroyablement fort. Tu le verrais avec... il est... aux anges... c' est une partie de toi alors il l' aime... Me dit-il en soupirant de désespoir.

-Je sais tout ça Seth. Je l' ai vu aussi dans ses yeux...

-Alors tu n' as pas le droit de le lui enlever! Grogna-t-il.

-C' est pour son bien...

Il me coupa.

-Pour son bien? Mais tu vas le tuer, Bella! Ragea-t-il.

C' est la première fois que je voyais Seth dans un tel état de frustration surtout que ça ne le concernait pas directement. Ça ne concernait que Jacob et moi par ailleurs. Il reprit.

-Je sais que tu as peur. Je sais que tu ne veux pas lui imposer le louveteau dans sa vie mais il s' en occupera à merveille, crois-moi!

-Je ne remet pas en doute ses talents de parent, Seth. C' est simplement que Jacob a des obligations et que je ne veux pas que Yuma le gêne pour respecter ses engagements.»

Il ne me répondit pas. Et moi, je m' étais rendue compte que j' avais appelé le bébé par son prénom, et mon coeur se fissura à nouveau, la plaie allait bientôt se rouvrir, ce moment n' était que le précurseur d' une longue souffrance lié au trou qui se reformait dans mon muscle majeur. Seth s' était aussi aperçu de ma peur, la peur de perdre Jacob et que mon fils soit à nouveau seul comme moi j' avais pu l' être à un certain moment dans ma vie sauf que moi j' avais eu mon soleil pour me relever, mon fils n' aurait pas cette chance.

Seth prit congé et moi je restais seule avec les paroles de celui-ci qui me tournait dans l' esprit.

Dans quelques heures, l' assistante sociale ainsi que l' avocat chargé de l' adoption de mon fils serait là. Bientôt, je n' aurais plus rien à moi...

**POV JACOB**

ça y est c' était le dernier jour du reste de ma vie! Aujourd' hui, Bella allait signer ces foutus papiers et je n' aurais plus rien. Je portais mon bébé, celui-ci bien calé dans le creux de mes bras, il chignait, il avait senti mon anxiété et je n' arrivais pas à le calmer d' abord parce que je n' arrivais pas à me calmer moi-même et parce qu' il avait peut être compris que nous allions être séparés. Mes larmes montaient au fur et à mesure que les minutes s' égrainaient. Ce que j' éprouvais c' était pire que si quelqu' un était entrain de me tuer, de me transpercer d' une lame fine et que je mourrais à petit feu.

«-Donne-moi le petit Jacob et calme-toi, s' il te plait. Me demanda mon père.

Billy était venu pour me soutenir aujourd' hui parce que j' allais en avoir grandement besoin.

-Me calmer! Papa, elle me prend tout! Elle me vole son amour et puis maintenant elle me vole celui de mon fils!

-Je sais, Fils. Mais c' est aussi à son détriment à elle aussi. Elle pense qu' elle le fait pour une bonne raison, elle pense qu' elle te rend service.

-Si elle veut me rendre service, elle a qu' à m' aimer et revenir avec moi et notre fils. Rageais-je.

-Ne la déteste pas...

Je coupai la parole à mon père.

-Je l' aime... éperdument... Elle ne le voit donc pas? Personne ne le voit? Est-ce que mon amour pour elle est transparent?

Je criai ma colère, ma frustration. Je tournais comme un loup en cage me tenant chaque côté de ma tête avec mes poings. J' avais envie de muter et de courir pour me vider l' esprit pour ne plus souffrir comme je souffrais en ce moment même.

-Vas-y, Jake! Je reste avec le petit. Entendis-je mon père me dire.»

Ce que je fis sur le champ s' en penser à comprendre. Je m' enfuis à toutes jambes et bientôt à toutes pattes lorsque je sentis mon loup surgir, J' étais déjà loin et j' hurlai ma rage...

**POV BELLA**

Je savais que Jacob avait muté parce que je l' avais senti et parce que je l' avais entendu hurler ce qui me déchira le coeur encore une fois. Les larmes montèrent malgré que j' essayais de les retenir... Je percevais sa souffrance et son cri si supplicié de la douleur que je lui infligeais.

**POV JACOB**

Courir sous ma forme lupine m' avait vidé la tête. Ça m' avait fait un bien fout. Ne plus penser, ne plus avoir mal. Se concentrer rien que sur les odeurs qui nous entouraient, sur le moindre bruit qui retentissait à mon oreille. Le vent comme une caresse dans mes poils, j' imaginais alors que c' était la main de Bella... J' étais allé jusqu' à la falaise, celle d' où elle avait sauté, celle d' où tout était partie. Je l' aimais, il n' y avait aucun doute là dessus, j' aimais notre fils. Je me rappelais la conversation avec mon père, elle ne voulait pas me faire de mal c' était juste qu' elle voulait nous protéger tous les trois, elle avait donc tellement peur de nous perdre? Moi aussi j' avais peur de les perdre. Sauf que si on n' était pas réunis alors oui on allait se perdre. Fallait-il que j' accepte sa décision? Je n' en étais pas si sûre.

Je rentrais de ce pas à l' hôpital, l' heure approchait...

Il y avait du monde dans la chambre de Bella. Je sentais la présence de Charlie, de Billy et de... Aïe! Mon nez! Alice! Je n' entrais donc pas et décidai d' aller passer les quelques minutes qu' ils me restaient avec mon fils.

J' étais plus calme et le petit s' endormit dans mes bras. Je fondis en larmes...

**POV BELLA**

Ils étaient arrivés, l' assistante sociale et l' avocat. Mon père et le père de Jacob étaient là ainsi qu' Alice. Jake n' étais pas présent et je ne savais pas s' il allait daigner se montrer.

L' avocat, Me Jenkins, m' expliqua correctement ce que voulait dire les papiers que j' aurais à signer. Si j' avais bien tout compris, si je signais, j' avais deux mois pour me rétracter et reprendre mon fils après c' était fini. J' avais téléphoné dans la semaine pour qu' il inclut que je ne voulais pas que les prénoms que nous lui avions donné lui soit enlevé, je pouvais au moins faire ça pour Jacob et pour notre fils. L' assistante sociale quant à elle m' expliqua comment allait se dérouler les choses. J' aurai le droit à cinq minutes en tête à tête avec Yuma afin de lui dire au revoir, je confierais cette partie à Jacob. Puis, elle prendrait le bébé et le donnerait directement à sa nouvelle famille. Elle m' avertit qu' au début, elle visiterait toutes les semaines le bébé et sa famille adoptive pour voir si tout se passe bien et qu' ensuite, elle espacerait ses visites jusqu' à ce que le jugement qui ferait d' eux la vraie famille de mon fils, soit rendu. J' acquiesçais ce qu' elle venait de me dire. Je ne me sentais pas très bien à ce moment là, un léger brouhaha se levait dans ma tête. Je repris mes esprits, c' était presque terminé.

«-Bella es-tu sûre de ta décision? Me demanda Alice.

J' agitais la tête de haut en bas, incapable de sortir le moindre son. L' avocat déposa devant moi les papiers et me tendit un stylo.

-Bella! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Avait crié Charlie.

Je le regardais ahurie, je pensais que Charlie me soutenait. Il reprit.

-Laisses le bébé à Jake, nom d' un chien!

Depuis quand Charlie jurait-il comme un chartier? Et depuis quand il prenait le parti de Jacob?

-Papa!

-Je te préviens que j' ai aussi des droits en tant que grand-père et que si je ne veux pas que tu fasses adopter le bébé, je peux m' y opposer!

-Charlie! Criai-je.

Mon père se dressait contre moi, j' y croyais pas.

-J' ai des droits aussi, Bella. M' indiqua Billy.

Mais ils se liguaient contre moi.

-Billy? Vous savez très bien pourquoi je fais ça! Alors avant que vous réfléchissiez à comment me convaincre de garder le bébé, réfléchissez bien surtout à comment vous allez expliquer certaines choses que je ne citerais pas.»

Je le foudroyai du regard. Charlie tourna la tête vers lui interrogateur. Alice me fit signe de la tête de ne pas aller plus loin dans cette conversation et baissa la tête. Mince! Il m' avait mit en rogne et j' avais failli dire quelque chose que j' aurai regretté. J' aurai mis à mal le secret de La Push! J' hurlai intérieurement.

Je respirais un grand coup comme pour sauter dans le vide. J' attrapais le stylo et me dirigeais sur l' endroit du papier que j' avais à parapher. Tout à coup, mes oreilles bourdonnèrent à nouveau et mon esprit quittait encore mon corps et je ne pouvais pas le diriger... Jake... J' entendis presque un murmure «Je t' aime... et je l' aime...». Je sentis une douce chaleur m' envahir pleine d' amour, c' était tellement rassurant. Je restais là comme paralysée et je repris le contrôle de mon cerveau. Jacob entra avec le bébé...

**POV JACOB**

J' avais suivi toute la conversation parce que j' étais sur le palier devant la porte avec Yuma dans mes bras, il dormait toujours. Je m' étais concentré au moment où j' avais senti Bella plus que résolue. Je ne savais pas exactement quoi faire peut être que des mots simples suffiraient... Je lui avais transmis tout mon amour et j' avais senti qu' elle était réceptive à ce moment précis peut être parce qu' au fond d' elle, elle ne désirait pas tout ça! Lorsque je la sentis reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions, je décidais d' entrer, c' était maintenant ou jamais. Battre le fer tant qu' il était chaud...

«-Jacob... souffla-t-elle.»

Elle était encore sous l' influence de la fusion de nos esprits. C' était comme si je pouvais la manipuler mais elle était quand même seule à bord. Je ne pouvais pas la faire changer d' avis rien que par la pensée, je pouvais tout au plus lui montrer que j' étais là, avec elle, pour elle, et à jamais.

**POV BELLA**

J' avais soupiré son prénom presque sensuellement. C' était étrange que m' arrivait-il? Il m' avait retourné le cerveau comme avant. Avant que je ne mette au monde notre fils. Comme quand je le sentais arriver à quelque part. Alors ça n' était pas du fait que je portais le bébé. Je secouais la tête, il fallait que je me réveille, je devais me ressaisir. J' aurais tout le temps de penser à ça plus tard.

«-Bella, je t' en prie, ne signe pas ces papiers. Fais-le pour moi, pour Yuma surtout. M' implora-t-il.

Je n' avais jamais vu autant de tristesse dans les yeux de quelqu' un.

L' avocat se racla la gorge mais je n' y fis pas attention. J' avais encré mon regard dans celui de Jacob et je le lisais comme dans un livre ouvert. Je ressentais sa douleur et sa souffrance tellement puissante à ce moment même que j' en eus mal aussi. Il me transmettait alors tout ses sentiments et ils étaient si fort que je ne pouvais pas passer à côté, je ne pouvais pas les ignorer. En un instant il m' avait foudroyé le coeur...

-Bella, si tu me l' enlèves, tu vas me tuer... me souffla-t-il.

Je savais à présent que c' était vrai, je voyais qu' il ne pouvait pas vivre sans son fils... et sans moi aussi, nous étions son univers...

Tout me sembla clair pour lui mais pas pour moi. Il baissa son regard, je repris pied dans la réalité. Que devais-je faire? Signer? Pas signer?

-Sortez tous, j' ai besoin de réfléchir. Dis-je autoritaire.

Ils sortirent tous sans même contredire ma demande.

Il me fallut quelques instant pour réaliser. Jacob avait des sentiments bien plus profond que ce que je pensais. Je n' avais jamais finalement pris au sérieux ce qu' il ressentait, ses besoins. Son besoin d' aimer, de m' aimer... il était tel un drogué, complètement dépendant de cet amour et maintenant il le partageait avec la seule chose que je lui avais offert: un bébé. C' était son exutoire face à mon refus de l' aimer. Il aimait notre fils parce qu' il était un peu de moi. Je n' avais effectivement pas le droit de lui enlever ce pour quoi il vivait. Je suffoquai. Je me broyai le coeur à la moulinette. Il m' avait tout montré juste pour garder son fils, j' en étais presque jalouse, il ne me l' avait jamais montré pour m' avoir, moi...

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me levai et allai ouvrir la porte afin de les laisser rentrer pour qu' il puisse entendre ma décision.

**POV JACOB**

C' était ma dernière chance de tenir mon fils dans mes bras et j' espérais que Bella avait pris la bonne décision... Mon coeur ne cessait de battre à tout rompre.

**POV BELLA**

Je scrutais tout le monde, ils retenaient tous leur souffle.

«-Je... j' ai pris une décision. Je ne sais pas si c' est la bonne mais je n' avais pas le droit de faire ce que je m' apprêtais à faire endurer aux gens qui m' entourent et qui tiennent à moi. Je vous demande pardon.

Personne ne parla. Je repris en m' adressant à Jacob.

-Je te laisse élever notre fils. Dis-je la voix enraillée.

Il ferma les yeux et je pus lire un merci sur ses lèvres. Ses larmes à présent coulaient sur ses joues. Tous finirent par relâcher un grand souffle. Ils étaient soulagés. L' avocat et l' assistante comprirent que notre accord était cuit. L' un rangea ses papiers puis nous félicita de notre décision avec le sourire. Quant à la sorcière, elle n' était pas très contente et exprima son mécontentement en grognant et en nous rappelant que nous allions bouleverser une famille. Elle aurait du être contente au moins pour l' un de nous! Quelle assistante faisait-elle!

Charlie vint m' embrasser et me précisa que j' avais bien fait sans en rajouter puis il alla taper l' épaule de Billy, puis de Jake, ensuite il embrassa son petit-fils et partit.

Billy me salua aussi en me remerciant simplement. Et partit après avoir embrasser les deux garçons de sa maison.

Alice me serra fort dans ses bras en me signalant que j' avais bien fait et prit congé, elle aussi.

Il ne restait plus que Jacob, le bébé et moi.

-Je vais descendre Yuma à la nurserie et je remonte. Je voudrais te parler. Me dit-il la voix encore dans l' émotion du cadeau que je venais de lui faire.

-D' accord. Dis-je sereinement.

Moi aussi il fallait que je lui parle.

**POV JACOB**

Une fois sorti de la chambre de Bella, je fondis en larmes, Yuma contre moi. Je pleurais de joie et de frustration, de tout et de rien. J' avais mon fils. Elle me laissait mon fils. A défaut de l' avoir elle, je l' aurais lui. Quel soulagement!

Je remontais quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre de Bella. Elle était debout face à la fenêtre, elle m' attendait.

«-Merci... lui soufflai-je.

-Pardonne-moi, Jake, de t' avoir fait endurer tant de souffrance.

Je ne répondis pas, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire réellement. Elle reprit.

-Je partirais dans quelques temps, juste le temps pour moi de gagner un peu d' argent et de me trouver une autre faculté... assez loin.

Ma gorge se serra. Je ne pus répondre, je manquais d' air. Elle continua.

-Je... je veux que Charlie puisse profiter du petit mais je ne veux pas être concernée... Me dit-elle presque sereinement.

Mais je sentis quelque chose, elle luttait encore une fois contre elle-même. Elle aimait le bébé, j' en étais sûre alors pourquoi refusait-elle de s' investir dans sa vie? Question à un million de dollars évidemment!

-Je t' aime...

Je n' avais rien trouvé d' autre à lui dire pour la retenir.

-Je sais...

Elle reprit.

-Et pourtant, tu devrais me détester et je voudrais que tu me détestes! Me lança-t-elle.

Pourquoi me disait-elle ça? Comment pouvais-je détester ce qui faisait ma vie? Elle était mon autre côté, mon autre moi. Elle faisait partie de moi, je ne pouvais pas survivre sans elle et j' espérais qu' elle se rendrait compte assez rapidement que c' était pareil pour elle. Quoiqu' elle dise son destin était le mien, elle était lié à moi et pour toujours.

-Je peux pas Bella...

Elle se retourna face à moi. J' avançais doucement vers elle. Je sentais son coeur commencer à battre fort, à chaque pas que je faisais dans sa direction son tambourin était de plus en plus rythmé. Le mien égalait le sien. Je m' approchai d' elle, elle ne recula pas. Elle me laissa venir à sa hauteur et vrilla son superbe regard chocolat dans le mien, mon coeur cessa alors de battre et comme en réponse au mien, le sien s' arrêta aussi. Nous étions en osmose à cet instant. J' attrapais sa nuque et avançais mon visage du sien jusqu' à ce qu' elle sente mon souffle chaud qui lui déclencha des frissons. A présent, je ressentais tout ce qu' elle ressentait, c' était magique. Elle ferma les yeux et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres m' invitant à la tentation de les goûter, ce que je fis. Je déposai alors ma bouche sur la sienne comme si c' était la première fois que je le faisais. Je l' embrassai doucement passant mon bras dans son dos afin de l' attirer à moi. Elle répondit à mon baiser doucement, sensuellement m' attrapant la nuque aussi et me maintenant le bras fortement comme si elle avait peur que je parte. Notre baiser devint plus insistant et sans avoir à lui demander, elle me laissa pénétrer sa bouche avec ma langue pour aller lutter avec la sienne. Avidement à présent, nous nous embrassions. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage et sur le mien aussi. Nous savions parce que je l' avais lu en elle que c' était la dernière fois qu' elle m' embrassait comme ça et que j' aurais l' occasion de l' embrasser comme ça aussi. Elle souffrait, je souffrais. Elle voulait me dire adieu par ce baiser et moi je voulais la remercier par ce baiser. Seulement, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre encore une fois alors j' essayais de lui insuffler une nouvelle fois mon amour. Elle le sentit et je sentis qu' elle avait des sentiments pour moi mais ils n' étaient pas à la même hauteur que les miens. Elle essayait de me faire comprendre que tant qu' elle ne serait pas prête, il n' y aurait pas d' espoir pour nous deux et malgré tout quelque part ça me soulagea... parce que je savais à présent que le jour où elle reviendrait ce serait parce qu' elle m' aimerait vraiment et pas qu' à moitié. Maintenant, il fallait que le temps fasse son oeuvre et j' espérais qu' il le ferait vite... ou j' en mourrais...

**POV CHARLIE**

J' allais chercher Bella à l' hôpital, c' était aujourd' hui qu' elle rentrait à la maison. Et c' était aujourd' hui que Jacob ramenait Yuma à La Push. J' avais déjà prévu d' y passer dans la soirée pour voir comment ça se passait. Billy était fou de joie et j' avouais que j' étais un peu jaloux, j' aurais tant voulu que Bella garde le bébé. Ç' aurait égayé au moins un peu cette maison.

**POV ARO**

J' avais enfin trouver mon nouveau limier. Enfin, je l' avais joué plutôt sur de moi, je ne prenais pas beaucoup de risque. J' avais envoyé Heïdi me le cueillir et je l' avais transformé moi-même. Je ne lui avais pas laisser vraiment le choix. Ou il mourrait, ou il vivait une existence éternelle. Il choisit la deuxième option. Pauvre de lui, il ne savait pas à quel point, il m' était juste utile...

**POV BELLA**

J' attendais Charlie. Mes affaires étaient prêtes. Jacob était venu me voir pour mettre quelques trucs au point. Mon coeur se fendait un peu plus chaque minute qui passait à l' idée de ne plus être dans un cocon. J' allais devoir affronter à nouveau la vie. J' allais devoir aller de l' avant mais ç' allait être dur sans Jacob. Il m' avait pourtant répété qu' il serait toujours là pour moi lorsqu' il était venu tout à l' heure. Je savais qu' il disait vrai, je savais qu' il continuerait à me veiller, à me protéger. Je ne lui en demandais pas tant. Je voulais juste à présent qu' il s' occupe de notre fils.

C' est le coeur lourd que je rejoignis mon père dans le hall de l' hôpital. Jacob arrivait avec le bébé aussi. Nous devions sortir en même temps. Charlie gazouillait déjà avec le petit.

Arrivés sur le parking, il embrassa Yuma.

«-Tu me l' amèneras souvent, Jake, ok?

-Bien sûr, Charlie! Il l' avait dit en me regardant en même temps.

J' avais baissé les yeux.

-Donnes-moi le, je vais l' installer dans son siège auto. Dit Charlie à Jacob en lui prenant le petit des bras.

-Merci Charlie. Dit Jacob.

-Si tu as besoin de moi... appelle-moi... Me signifia Jacob.

Je sentis la grosse boule qu' il avait dans la gorge. Et j' avouais avoir la même. J' étais tout aussi triste que lui à l' idée de notre séparation et je n' arrivais pas à comprendre vraiment pourquoi. Je lui acquiesçais de la tête. Alors, il me serra fort contre lui. Je dus lutter pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Puis, il retourna à sa voiture, monta dedans et partit emmenant mon fils avec lui.

-Tu as tout gagné. Me dit Charlie.

Je le regardais un peu surprise par le ton de sa phrase mais je préférai ne pas la relever, ce n' était pas vraiment le moment.

**POV JACOB**

Je rentrais presque heureux à La Push avec mon fils. Mon père m' attendait sur le perron de la maison. Il souriait tellement content pour moi. Il m' indiqua que je devais aller de suite chez Emily parce qu' il m' avait fait une surprise et que je devais à présent leur présenter mon fils. Je partis chez Sam aussitôt.

Quand j' arrivai, Emily s' empressa de venir m' ouvrir la porte. Elle s' extasia devant le bébé qui lui regardait tout autour de lui. Elle se poussa pour me laisser entrer et je vis pleins de trucs pour bébé dans le petit salon de Sam et toute la meute était présente et applaudissait. J' avais les larmes aux yeux. Ils avaient pensé à tout. Lit, table à langer, parc, chaise haute... tout! Jusqu' aux couches, biberons et bien sûr des vêtements. Ils me prévinrent qu' Alice et les Cullen avaient voulu participer. Il allait falloir que j' aille les remercier et puisqu' on y était j' en avais aussi à en donner ici même.

«-Alors d' abord, merci pour tout les gars, vous n' étiez pas obligés.

-Allez, mec, on sait que tu ne roules pas sur l' or! Donc c' est bien ce qu' on pouvait faire pour toi, Ô Grand Chef Vénéré! Plaisanta Embry.

Je riais.

-Bon, tu nous le présentes ce futur loup! Avait dit Quil.

-Oui, oui, j' y viens, j' y viens.

-Evitez les cris les gars, ne faites pas peur au bébé! S' exclama Emily.

Je me raclai un coup la gorge, je mis mon fils en avant, le tenant toujours fermement.

-Voici Yuma Amarock Black.

Je continuai dans ma lancée.

-Yuma, je te présente la meute!

Pas de cris mais je sentais qu' ils se retenaient comme des damnés et moi je rigolais comme un dingue.

-! S' écrièrent-ils quand même au bout de quelques minutes.

Ils n' avaient pas pu résister. Je pouffais de rire et Yuma avait l' air de les regarder comme s' ils descendaient d' une autre planète.

-Ah, ben, je vois qu' il y a de l' ambiance! Intervint Léah qui venait de passer la porte.

-Viens voir Yuma! S' exclama Seth.

-Qui? Dit-elle l' air interrogateur.

Je me retournai alors vers elle avec le bébé dans les bras pour le lui présenter. Elle posa ses yeux dessus et ne le quitta pas du regard. La meute s' arrêta de parler. Plus un son ne se produisit...

-LEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSS! Hurlai-je.

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Voilà donc... surpris ou pas? A vous de me le dire!

A plus dans le bus... :p

Bye...


	17. Chapter 12 Lien de sang Partie 1

Salut, salut, salut tout le monde! Ce que vous ne savez pas encore mais que je vais vous apprendre aujourd' hui c' est qu' on approche de la fin de ma fic et oui, il est temps! J' ai besoin de clôturer cette fiction pour pouvoir m' attaquer à une autre. J' ai déjà les idées qui fourmillent dans ma tête et puis franchement je n' ai bientôt plus rien à écrire sur cette fic que j' adore, hein! Ne croyez pas que je vais gâcher le travail, loin de là! C' est mon bébé même un gros bébé donc j' irai jusqu' au bout en la soignant comme il se doit. Voilà c' était la petite nouvelle du jour... Ne soyez pas triste, hein! ;)) Je reviendrais bientôt avec quelque chose de différent! Allez, passons aux choses sérieuses...

**Disclamer**: jusqu' à maintenant tous les personnages cités dans ma fic appartiennent à SM (sauf ceux que j' ai rajouté pour l' histoire!^^) je ne fais juste que lui emprunter les siens afin qu' ils fassent joujou avec les miens! LOL!^^

Toujours un énorme merci à ceux qui pensent à mettre ma fic en fav et alert! Je ne vous dirais jamais combien c' est agréable! ;) Merci à mes petites revieweuses chéries qui me font me bidonner tellement elles sont à fond! :p **Grazie**, **Yinbuffy**, **Clarisse972**, **Cullen' s Bear**, une petite nouvelle **Moimoi51**... et toutes celles qui viendront se greffer à elle avec plaisir!

Ici nous attaquons le chapitre 12 toujours en deux partie mais je ne vous mettrais que la première pour une fois vous aurez l' autre morceau la semaine pro! NoN, je ne suis pas sadique c' est juste que je suis entrain d' écrire le chapitre 13 et que j' ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous livrer en temps et en heure les semaines suivantes, la suite! Voilà tout simplement mais c' est pas grave le chapitre est long donc ya de quoi faire! LOL!^^

Une Leah imprégnée du fils de notre Jake adoré mais celui-ci le prend mal et bien découvrez pourquoi dans ce chap. Un gros problème en vue encore pour nos héros... Une Bella qui commence à se poser les vraies bonnes questions... Et... Oh! Surprise... Je vous laisse lire...

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Chapitre 12: Lien de sang**

(écoutez «I don' t want to miss a thing» Aerosmith)

(«Take my breath away» The Berlin)

«Je multiplierai les peines de tes grossesses, dans la peine tu enfanteras des fils.-Ta convoitise te pousseras vers ton mari et lui dominera sur toi.»

«L' amour est cette ombre parfumée qui ne vous quitte jamais. Vivre ce lien comme si l' autre était l' ombre de soi et soi l' ombre vivante de l' autre.»

**POV LEAH**

Seth m' avait appelé parce que Jake revenait de la maternité avec son fils et que Sam, Emily et les autres avaient prévu de faire une petite fête pour accueillir le louveteau et aussi pour donner à Jacob tout ce qu' on avait pu récupérer à droite et à gauche pour le bébé. Le bébé de La Push... mon coeur se tordit de douleur à la pensée que Jake ait un enfant. Moi, je ne pouvais pas en avoir et je l' acceptais plutôt mal. Bella ne savait pas la chance qu' elle avait d' avoir un bébé et puis avoir un bébé avec Jacob, il y avait pire quand même comme mec sur terre. Il assumerait dans son rôle, j' en étais sûre! Pour le moment, je devais aller chez Sam et j' étais en retard. En fait, j' y allais à reculons. Je n' avais pas envie de voir le bébé parce que je savais que ç' allait me bouleverser d' être devant le fait accompli que je ne pouponnerais probablement jamais! J' étais grognon! Seth me bippa pour me prévenir que Jake arrivait. Tant pis, je serais là après lui et j' éviterais comme ça tout ce pataquès pour accueillir le nouveau venu!

J' arrivais chez Sam et Emily, devant la porte j' avalais une grande bouffée d' oxygène et j' entrai dans l' arène! Jake était de dos. Tout le monde riait et criait. Pauvre gosse! A peine né et il devait déjà supporter la meute et tout ce qui la concernait, c' est à dire cette bande de loups dégénérés! Je m' exclamais qu' il y avait de l' ambiance quand Jake se retourna avec son fils dans les bras et il me fit un grand sourire avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse à la vitesse d' un ouragan! Moi, j' étais restée béate d' admiration devant le bébé et je ne comprenais plus ce qu' il pouvait bien se passer autour de moi n' y même je n' entendais plus rien. Juste une sensation tellement forte qu' elle me clouait sur place, qu' elle m' envoyait au septième ciel. Tout un panel d' émotions investissait mon être faisant rouler une douce chaleur le long de mon échine. Cette sensation indéfinissable qui annihilait tout mon corps, cette sensation qui faisait que mon âme était entrain de se déplacer au-dessus de moi et qui je le voyais n' était plus retenue que par une seule personne: YUMA...

Je fus sortie de ma transe par un Jacob aussi furieux qu' une louve qui défendait ses petits. Il me hurla de sortir sur le champ ce que je ne compris d' abord pas tout de suite, le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Seth me tira alors hors de la maison de Sam et Emily...

**POV JACOB**

J' avais mis un quart de seconde pour comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer. J' étais furieux et ô combien! Comment pouvait-elle me faire ça? Maintenant. Comment pouvait-elle déjà me prendre mon fils? Et de cette façon? De cette façon qu' elle et moi haïssions le plus dans notre nature de loup. A cet instant, je voulais la tuer! Je voulais tuer Leah! Je vis Seth la faire sortir rapidement car il avait compris également à quel point ça me perturbait! Il avait peut être peur pour sa soeur et il avait bien raison parce que j' allais en faire de la chair à pâté pour chien!

Je donnais mon fils, non sans déjà trembler comme un dingue, à Emily. Puis, je me dirigeais vers la porte où Leah venait de s' échapper. Je sentis alors mon loup prendre le dessus et je sautais sur mes quatre pattes dans le jardin d' Emily. Elle était en face de moi, je grognais tellement fort que j' aurai pu me faire peur tout seul! Elle ne s' était pas transformer, elle était encore perdue dans les méandres de ses émotions toutes fraîches! Bah tiens! Pour mon fils! J' allais lui en donner, moi, de l' émotion! Seth se mit devant elle. Je grognais fort pour lui intimer l' ordre de se pousser ou il allait morfler aussi. J' étais dans un tel état d' énervement que j' aurai bouffer tout le monde! J' entendis Sam sur le pas de la porte me dire qu' il fallait que je me calme. Mais rien à battre! En plus, je ne dépendais plus de lui étant un Alpha moi-même, il ne pouvait plus rien! Il ne pouvait pas comprendre la trahison de Leah! Parce que c' était une trahison! Envers moi, envers notre attachement à ne pas vouloir nous imprégner, envers notre dégoût de cette légende qui n' en était pas une d' ailleurs! Et peut être même envers Sam!

Mon feulement de mécontentement devait s' entendre à des kilomètres et je ne lâcherais pas prise avant qu' elle ne se transforme. J' avançais la tête ras le sol et les oreilles en arrière prêt à bondir pour qu' elle comprenne que la meilleure solution qu' elle avait, c' était de muter parce que moi il fallait que ma colère sorte. Je sentais tous les regards sur moi. La meute non transformée au grand complet était sortie sur le perron de la maison, personne ne mouftait mot. Sam s' avança et me parlait mais je n' entendais pas ce qu' il disait. Seth pareillement à son Alpha s' adressait à moi mais je l' ignorais, j' avais dans ma ligne de mire Leah et je n' en dérogeais pas. Celle-ci était complètement perdue, je le voyais et le sentais. Je feulais tout ce que je pouvais et me rapprochais petit à petit d' elle. Elle n' avait pas peur mais je sentais qu' elle craignait ma colère et elle pouvait. Je la toisais l' air de lui dire qu' il était primordial pour elle de muter et que ce que j' avais à lui dire était préférable qu' elle l' entende maintenant et avant que je n' ais plus les idées assez claires! Seth s' interposait toujours entre sa soeur et moi mais j' avançais imperceptiblement vers eux de plus en plus.

-Jacob, recule! Tu ne sais pas où tu en es et ma soeur non plus! C' est beaucoup trop d' émotions pour l' un comme pour l' autre! Je t' en prie avant que tu ne fasses une bêtise, réfléchis, Jake!

Je grognais encore plus fort. Je savais très bien ce que je voulais et ce que je pensais. Je ne m' arrêtai donc pas une seule seconde d' avancer. J' allai bousculer Leah avec ma tête la forçant à réagir. Seth se transforma en loup et directement vint se mettre entre elle et moi, s' interposant en me feulant dessus ce qui m' agaça et j' envoyai le jeune loup couleur sable paître assez loin d' un coup d' épaule. Leah cette fois ci percuta et muta. Elle me fit face en râlant fortement contre moi ne supportant pas l' idée que j' avais pu bousculer son frère.

_-Mais enfin t' es malade ou quoi? C' est Seth que tu viens de bousculer! C' est après moi que tu en as alors ne te venge pas sur lui! Ok?_ Rugit-elle. (Leah)

_-C' est pas moi qui suis malade Leah mais TOI!_ Hurlai-je dans ma tête.

_-Ecoute, tu sais très bien tout comme moi qu' on ne contrôle pas l' imprégnation. Je n' y peux absolument rien, Jake! Tu crois que ça m' amuse? Tu crois que ça m' amuse de m' imprégner d' un nouveau-né? _(Leah)

_-Je le crois si c' est pour me faire enrager! _

_-Tu crois que j' ai fait exprès de flasher sur ton fils?_

_-ça ne m' étonnerait pas de ta part, espèce de perverse! Tu ne mérites pas mon fils!_

_-Enfin, Jake, tu crois que ça me plait de te faire du mal gratuitement? Et entre nous soit dit j' aurais préféré m' imprégner d' un chien plutôt que ton fils avec un père pareil!_ Cracha-t-elle.

Ce fut la petite goutte d' eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je l' attaquais illico, elle se défendit jusqu' à ce que Sam n' intervienne alors lui aussi sous sa forme lupine. Il m' attrapa le collier pour m' envoyer dans le décor.

_-Arrête ça, Jacob! _Hurla Sam.

_-De quoi te mêles-tu, toi?_ Vociférai-je à l' égard de Sam.

_-Je me mêle que je ne vais pas te laisser lui faire du mal. _

_-Alors c' est ça, hein? Tu ne peux pas t' en empêcher? Il faut toujours que tu la défendes!_ Dis-je narquois.

_-ça n' a rien à voir, Jake!_

_-Mais bien sûr! Arrêtes de te mentir et de nous mentir, Sam! Tu es toujours amoureux d' elle malgré que tu sois imprégné n' est-ce pas?_ Rigolai-je cyniquement.

_-ça ne te regarde pas, Jacob!_

_-Bien sûr que si que ça me regarde, elle s' est imprégnée de mon fils! Remarque au moins elle cessera de nous souler avec toi! _

Leah et Sam grognèrent en même temps fortement. J' étais une vraie langue de vipère mais j' étais tellement en colère que tout sortait, tout ce que je pensais depuis un bon moment sauf que j' aurais préféré que ça se passe différemment. Leah me fonça dessus après les horreurs que je venais de leur envoyer à la figure, je ne me laissai pas faire. Sam s' interposa encore une fois prenant encore la défense de sa... de sa quoi déjà? Ah oui de son ex qu' il aimait toujours malgré Emily...

_-Arrêtes de la protéger, elle ne t' appartient plus maintenant, Sam! Va plutôt t' occuper de ton imprégnée._ Lui dis-je sarcastique en montrant du museau Emily qui regardait toute la scène et pour laquelle je pense qu' elle avait compris pas mal de chose.

Sam soupira et regarda en direction de sa moitié, celle-ci avait l' air tellement déçu. Je m' en voulus un instant de l' avoir fait souffrir aussi. Il tourna les talons et partit à toutes pattes en direction de la forêt.

_-Je suis désolée, Jake..._ Entendis-je.

_-Va-t-en!_ Lui signifiai-je amer.

Elle s' exécuta et partit en direction de la maison des Clearwater. Seth muta en humain et m' envoya un regard fâché et pourtant tout autant aussi désolé. Je soupirais moi aussi après m' être calmé quelque peu.

Je savais qu' elle avait raison qu' elle n' avait rien prémédité, qu' elle n' y pouvait strictement rien mais j' étais bien trop secouer par la chose! Le fait que Leah s' imprègne de mon fils me rendais furax à un point inimaginable. C' était mon fils, mon bébé. J' avais bataillé pendant tellement de mois pour lui, j' avais failli le perdre et là c' était comme si Leah me le prenait à nouveau, qu' il n' était plus vraiment à moi...

Je me changeai en homme et retournai chez Sam et Emily, j' avais des excuses à fournir et mon fils à récupérer. Je retrouvais donc la compagne de l' Alpha à l' intérieur.

-Je te présente mes excuses, Emily. Dis-je mal dans mes baskets.

-Tu n' as pas à t' excuser, Jake. Je connaissais l' attachement de Sam pour Leah. C' est juste que de le voir de ses propres yeux ça fait mal. Même si je sais qu' il n' y aura jamais personne d' autre que moi c' est déroutant parfois. M' expliqua-t-elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, j' avais créé des tensions dans son couple, j' étais responsable de sa tristesse et je m' en voulais. Je ne m' étais pas contrôlé. Je n' étais pas digne d' être un Alpha et un père de famille.

-Je me sens bête, idiot, enfin tous les mots que tu veux. Je n' ai pas été correct envers toi, Sam, Leah, Seth et la meute. Je m' en veux terriblement... mais...

-Mais tu n' as pas supporté l' imprégnation... ce que je comprend. Tu sais Sam ne l' a pas supporté non plus et à vrai dire moi carrément pas. C' est une lourde émotion que d' aimer quelqu' un que tu n' as pas choisi et je sais que tu voulais protéger ton fils contre ça.

-S' il ne pouvait jamais aimé ce serait même bien.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais qu' aimer est la plus belle chose au monde.

-Oui peut être mais ça te détruit aussi. Et se sentir vulnérable par rapport à quelqu' un c' est ce qu' il y a de plus malsain sur cette terre.

-Elle reviendra Jacob... Me souffla-t-elle.

Elle savait combien je souffrais de la perte de Bella. Certes à présent, j' avais mon fils à aimer mais ça n' était pas tout. Bella me manquait terriblement, le vide qu' elle laissait dans mon coeur, ma tête et mon corps ne laissait aucun doute et ne cessait d' augmenter d' heure en heure. Je ne supportais pas d' être loin d' elle et la fusion de nos âmes renforçait ce manque et cet état. C' était pourquoi je refusais que mon fils puisse un jour supporter ce que j' endurais. Même si je savais que l' imprégnation vous comblait toute votre vie du moins d' après ce que j' avais pu entre apercevoir des couples qui évoluaient au sein de la meute. Après tout mis à part Emily et Sam où par moment c' était un peu compliqué parce que Sam avait aimé Leah avant, pour Jared et Kim tout se passait bien apparemment et à mon avis je ne serais pas surpris d' apprendre un prochain mariage ou une prochaine naissance.

-Je vais rentrer. Je ne sais pas comment je vais ramener tout ce bazar et je tiens à te remercier.

-De rien Jake, c' est avec plaisir et ce petit bonhomme fait déjà parti de la famille et il est à croquer! Dit-elle en souriant béatement à Yuma.

-Ah non, hein, pas toi aussi! Dis-je en la taquinant.

-Il est tellement mignon... rigola-t-elle.

Elle reprit.

-Les gars vont t' aider pour transporter tout ça chez Billy. Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle m' avait pardonné mon indélicatesse. C' est ce que j' aimais chez elle, elle ne jugeait jamais les gens au premier abord et elle me connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que je regrettais sincèrement mes paroles.

-Merci Emily. Lui dis-je avec un sourire vrai.

Je partis avec Yuma. Mes potes débarquèrent chez Billy avec toutes les affaires quelques minutes après. J' allais aménager la chambre de mes soeurs pour mon fils avec ce que la meute et les Cullen m' avait offert.

**POV ARO**

J' étais entrain de former cet abruti que j' avais pris pour surveiller Forks et les environs. Il était bête et discipliné c' est ce qu' il me fallait. Heïdi lui montrait comment chasser sans se faire repérer, le reste de ma garde royal lui apprenait à se battre et à espionner mais je savais bien qu' il serait bien moins bon que mon fin limier aujourd' hui disparu.

Mon plan était clair, il irait sur place pour observer, il me tiendrait donc au courant de l' évolution des choses. Ensuite, j' enverrais avec lui une humaine qui pourrait se rapprocher de Bella en lui faisant miroiter la vie éternelle! Après ça je passerais à l' action et ferait passer l' envie à quiconque à Forks de s' opposer aux Volturi.

J' avais relâché Jane, elle était dans un état pitoyable... il fallait qu' elle se refasse une santé avant la prochaine guerre...

J' en ris de plaisir...

**POV JANE**

Aro m' avait enfin libérer de son lit...

J' étais complètement assoiffée si bien qu' Heïdi et mon frère avait du me ramener pas moins de cinq humains afin que je puisse me rassasier, du moins pour que mes yeux réintègre leur couleur rouge. Par contre, j' étais très affaiblie, il me faudrait me reposer parce que je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes, j' étais amaigrie au possible. Aro m' avait détruite physiquement mais mentalement je n' avais jamais été aussi forte de toute ma vie. J' allais vite m' en remettre et après... Et après? Et après, j' allais faire en sorte que plus jamais je ne me ferais dominer de la sorte...

Alec me couvait comme à son habitude mais quelque chose avait changé en lui, je sentais une rage percer dans ses yeux...

**POV LEAH**

Je n' avais pas vraiment compris ce qui c' était passé chez Sam et Emily. J' étais encore abasourdie. Je m' étais imprégnée d' un nouveau né! J' aurais du en avoir la nausée, être dégoutée, en pleurer mais pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais bien. J' étais bien avec moi-même, avec ma tête et mon esprit. Je me sentais légère et plus amère ni aigrie. J' étais comme soulagée. Tout mes fardeaux s' étaient envolés. Je n' en voulais plus à Sam de m' avoir laisser au profit de son amour pour Emily, je n' en voulais plus à mes ancêtres de m' avoir créé lycanthrope. J' étais en paix et je le devais à un enfant, un bébé...

**POV BELLA**

Charlie m' avait ramené à la maison mais était reparti aussitôt au poste, il avait du travail soit disant. Je pense que c' était parce qu' il ne voulait pas me voir pour le moment. Je sentais bien que quelque part je l' avais déçu. Je ne voulais pas de mon fils et par cet acte je l' empêchait d' en profiter pleinement même si je savais et lui aussi que Jake ne le laisserait pas en dehors de la vie de Yuma. Jacob aimait beaucoup Charlie et il savait à quel point tout comme Billy que la réunification de nos deux famille comptait énormément pour eux.

J' étais donc dans cette maison, seule, triste et un manque apparaissait de plus en plus fort à chaque minute qui passait. Cette sensation de perte que je ressentais était étrange et dur à canaliser. C' était comme si je manquais d' air, que je suffoquais. Je montais dans ma chambre, j' avais besoin de me reposer peut être que je me sentirais un peu mieux après une sieste. En fait, je m' effondrais sur le lit et pleurais longuement jusqu' à ce que je ressente le froid d' un corps glacé qui venait de s' installer à côté de moi. Je relevais doucement la tête, l' image d' Edward me vint en tête mais curieusement elle ne me fit pas aussi mal qu' avant, Alice était là.

-Salut. Me dit-elle. Comment vas-tu?

-Pas en grande forme comme tu peux le constater. Lui répondis-je en reniflant.

-Je vois ça. Que se passe-t-il? Tu veux m' en parler? Me demanda Alice.

-Y a pas grand chose à dire si ce n' est que je me sens vide. Et que j' ai l' impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer par moi-même mais sinon ça va. Dis-je cyniquement.

-ça va passer Bella. Tu as eu beaucoup d' émotion ces derniers temps et le fait de t' être séparée de ton fils... ça ne va pas s' estomper comme ça.

-Je... je... ce n' est pas... je veux dire... le bébé... ne me manque pas... dis-je en me raclant la gorge comme pour m' en assurer réellement.

-Ouais, si tu le dis. Dit-elle sans une once d' émotion dans la voix.

Elle cessa de parler pendant un petit moment. Elle voulait que je réfléchisse à ce que je venais de dire probablement mais franchement je n' en avais pas envie, j' étais trop épuisée.

-Alice?

-Oui.

-Tu veux bien rester le temps que je dorme un peu. Je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule pour le moment.

-Bien sûre. Me dit-elle en me souriant.

Je m' endormis.

**POV ALICE**

Bella ne se rendait pas compte que Jacob et le bébé lui manquait beaucoup. Elle prenait ça pour de la fatigue liée à toutes les émotions qu' elle avait traversé ces temps-ci. Elle n' avait pas encore percuté que quoi qu' elle fasse elle était reliée aux deux êtres aimant de sa vie. L' un part le lien maternel qui les unissait, l' autre par le lien fusionnel de leurs âmes. Bella devait ouvrir les yeux mais il fallait qu' elle le fasse d' elle même parce que si nous lui forcions la main, ça aggraverait la situation, elle ne nous croirait pas de toute façon et s' obstinerait dans le déni. Et plus elle mettrait de temps à se rendre compte qu' elle les aimait tous les deux, plus leur famille serait menacée. Le problème était que leur santé mentale à Bella comme à Jacob allait se détériorer s' ils n' étaient pas réunis. Alors tant qu' ils seraient dans la même ville, ils survivraient parce qu' il y avait de grande chance pour qu' ils soient assez souvent en relation mais si l' un des deux décidait de partir, je ne donnais pas longtemps avant de les retrouver suspendu au bout d' une corde. Mes pensées étaient loin d' être gaies voire morbides mais elles étaient pourtant réalistes.

**POV JACOB**

J' avais fini d' aménager la chambre de mon fils. Bon certes je ne savais pas si je m' y étais bien pris. Je n' étais pas non plus super doué en ce qui concernait la décoration d' une chambre de bébé et franchement j' aurai bien voulu à ce moment là une aide féminine. Seulement ça risquait d' être dur, mes soeurs n' étant plus à La Push. Bella ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec moi ou Yuma. Emily peut être qu' elle m' aiderait. Quant à Leah, je doutais fortement de son instinct maternel, quoi que quand je voyais comme elle défendait Seth! Je soupirais en repensant à Leah. J' avais été très dur avec elle mais je n' arrivais pas à passer outre son imprégnation pour mon fils! Pour le moment, c' était trop dur à avaler. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je savais que Leah ne ferait jamais de mal à Yuma, et qu' elle serait loyale envers lui, moi, ma famille. Elle l' aimerait avec dévotion tout comme moi j' aimais Bella de la même façon. Mais j' avais peur, peur que l' amour qu' avait éprouvé Leah pour Sam ne vienne s' immiscer dans celui qu' elle porterait un jour à mon fils. Je ne voulais pas qu' il souffre à cause de ça. Il était déjà suffisant qu' un Black se meurt d' amour. Et mon père avait souffert aussi de la perte de ma mère. Je trouvais que ça faisait vraiment beaucoup de coeur brisé pour cette famille. Ceci dit, il fallait quand même que je parle à Leah, il fallait que j' éclaircisse les choses avec elle, que je lui dise pourquoi j' étais en rogne après elle même si elle n' y pouvait pas grand chose. Mais elle devait savoir le fond de ma pensée. Elle devait savoir que ça n' était pas après elle réellement que j' en voulais mais juste après ce phénomène qui nous assaillait sans qu' on ne le demande. J' avais donc décidé d' aller voir Leah ce soir même après avoir nourri mon fils et l' avoir mis au lit sous la surveillance de son grand-père.

Le soir arriva, j' avais été débordé toute la journée. Mon fils m' accaparait tout mon temps et me faisait courir dans tous les sens. Même si c' était un bébé relativement calme lorsqu' il avait décidé de pleurer et bien il pleurait et pas doucement. Une fois biberon avalé et fesses changées, je le mis dans son petit berceau en bas près de mon père.

-Papa, je te laisse veiller sur Yuma, j' ai quelque chose d' important à faire.

-Tu vas parler à Leah c' est ça?

-Tu es déjà au courant? Lui dis-je non surpris.

-Oui. Sue a appelé tout à l' heure.

Je ne répondis pas. Quoi dire de toute façon? Il reprit.

-Ne lui en veux pas, Jake. Elle ne l' a pas voulu, tu sais.

-Je sais bien tout ça, Papa mais admet que c' est dur à avaler qu' une fille qui est plus vieille que moi soit «amoureuse» de mon fils qui vient à peine de naître. Dis-je sarcastique et en mimant les guillemets.

-Il ne faut pas que tu le vois dans cet esprit là. C' est différent et tu le sais.

-Oui mais tôt ou tard ça le sera et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. M' énervai-je.

-Oui mais ce ne sera pas maintenant. Il sera adulte quand ça se produira alors ne panique pas pour l' instant.

-Que je ne panique pas? Et s' il arrivait quelque chose à Leah, après tout elle est une louve et va au combat autant que nous autres, tu imagines l' état dans lequel il sera?

-Mais toi aussi tu es un loup, Jacob, et tu risques aussi peut être de perdre la vie et tu as pensé à lui, aussi?

-...

Mon père m' avait cloué le bec. Il avait raison, j' avais pensé à protéger mon fils dans l' éventualité que Leah disparaisse mais je n' avais pas pensé à ma propre perte. Je m' assis lourdement à côté de mon père et je soufflais ne sachant plus quoi faire, ni dire. Celui-ci me tapota l' épaule et me dit.

-Fait ce qu' il te semble juste. Parle avec Leah mais ne refuse pas son imprégnation.

-Comme si j' avais le choix! Grognai-je.

Je me levai, embrassai mon fils et partis en direction de la maison des Clearwater.

**POV LEAH**

Mes pensées vagabondaient alors que j' étais installée sur mon lit. Je n' étais pas sortie de la journée trop étourdie par la tournure des choses. Aujourd' hui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je comprenais Sam. Et surtout pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne pensais plus à lui de la même façon. Les gars allaient être contents!

J' entendis du bruit provenant dans bas, je tendis mon oreille affutée de louve... Jake... Alors il avait décidé de venir. Cela ne m' inspirait rien de bon. Je grimaçai quand je perçus les pas dans les escaliers, il montait dans ma chambre. Trois coups retentirent à ma porte. Je soupirais et permis à mon invité d' entrer même si cela ne me réjouissait pas. Je fixai cette maudite porte et attendais que Jacob entre.

-Salut. Je peux? Dit-il calme en désignant ma chambre.

-Fais comme chez toi! Grommelai-je.

Il prit une chaise et vint se mettre près de mon lit où je n' avais pas bougé d' un poil et je n' en avais pas l' intention!

-Je crois que je te dois des excuses. Me dit-il ennuyé.

-Je crois bien, oui. Mais je peux comprendre aussi ta réaction. Lui signalai-je.

-C' est dur pour moi de me dire que mon fils t' es désigné.

-Je sais. Mais dis-moi le fond de ta pensée. Le poussai-je.

Je savais qu' il n' était pas venu seulement que pour s' excuser. Il soupira.

-Ecoute, je sais que tu es quelqu' un de bien derrière tes faux airs revêches mais c' est pas simple pour moi. Je veux protéger Yuma. M' avoua-t-il.

Je soupirais moi aussi de l' entendre dire que je n' étais pas une personne horrible comme les autres s' évertuaient à le penser. Il ne me l' avait jamais explicitement dit mais ça faisait du bien de se sentir appréciée. C' était chose faite à présent et quelque part ça me soulageait! Il reprit.

-Seulement j' ai peur pour lui, j' ai peur qu' il ne souffre de ta perte, de ton amour pour Sam, de pleins de choses en fait! Me dit-il angoissé.

-Je ne ferais jamais souffrir Yuma! Du moins pas intentionnellement. Et mes sentiments pour Sam on changé, j' aime ton fils, Jake! Lui dis-je légèrement agacée.

Comment pouvait-il douter de moi? Je le vis se raidir à la seconde où je lui avais dit que j' aimais son fils et il me fusilla du regard. Merde! C' était pas la bonne formule! Je repris.

-Enfin, c' est pas comme ça... je n' utilise pas le bon terme... je veux dire que j' y suis déjà attachée, Jake, c' est tout. Soupirai-je afin qu' il comprenne que je n' avais pas envie de lutter contre lui ce soir. Je continuais.

-Je sais que tu as peur qu' il réitère tes erreurs mais c' est la vie qui est comme ça! Tu ne pourras pas indéfiniment le protéger, Jacob. Un jour, il prendra ses propres décisions et ce jour là, moi je serais là pour le guider? Vois ça comme ça si tu préfères.

-Mon amour pour Bella n' est pas une erreur! S' énerva-t-il.

-Ok, ok, je ne discuterais pas de ça avec toi mais je voudrais que tu me comprennes, je n' ai pas cherché ce qui est arrivé.

-Je le sais. Mais je suis tellement... déçu...

-Par moi? Le coupai-je.

-Oui... Non... Il souffla. On avait toujours trouvé l' un comme l' autre que l' imprégnation était un état dans la nature du loup qu' on détestait au plus au point parce que ça nous rendait dépendant et que nous n' étions à ce moment là plus maître de notre vie... Enfin, tu détestais ça autant que moi Leah! S' emporta-t-il.

-Alors c' est ça tout compte fait? C' est parce qu' au final j' ai comme trahi une promesse? L' interrogeai-je surprise.

-Peut être bien... Me répondit-il en soupirant.

-Je n' ai pas choisi cet état de fait, Jake! Criai-je un coup. Et dis-moi ce qu' est pour toi la fusion de deux âmes? Ne crois-tu pas que c' est la même chose en résumé? Lui demandai-je.

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite mais m' avait dévisagé comme si je venais de lui dire une infamie. Il réfléchit quelques instants à mes paroles.

-Tu l' as su comment?

-Jake, ça s' est produit lorsque tu étais sous ta forme lupine et tout le monde la ressentit.

-Oh... j' avoue que je ne l' avais pas vu sous cet angle. Me dit-il l' air absent.

-Elle te manque, tout son être te manque, tu suffoques presque de son absence, tu penses à elle en permanence et s' il n' y avait pas Yuma pour te freiner, tu serais déjà sous sa fenêtre, même peut être voir à dormir à côté d' elle sur une chaise, n' est-ce pas?

Il me toisa et finalement baissa les yeux. Il savait que j' avais raison.

-Probablement. Me répondit-il franchement.

-Alors tu vois c' est pareil. Lui dis-je doucement.

Nous restâmes là un moment sans parler. Il réfléchissait à ce que je venais de lui dire. Il rompit le silence.

-Je vais y aller.

-Ok.

-Juste une chose Leah...

-Oui.

-Pour le moment, je voudrais que tu ne viennes pas voir Yuma, que tu ne viennes pas à la maison, ni là où le petit sera... Me dit-il durement.

-Mais pourquoi? M' offusquai-je.

-Simplement, j' ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Et pour l' accepter. Me lança-t-il cinglant.

-Ok.

Je n' osais pas le contrarier. Je ne voulais surtout pas me le mettre à dos. Déjà que de ne pas voir le petit allait être dur alors j' espérais que ça ne durerait pas trop longtemps et si pour ça il fallait que je mette mes poings dans mes poches et bien je le ferais.

-De toute façon, je n' aurai pas le choix que d' accepter ton imprégnation alors je te ferais signe quand tu pourras venir.

-D' accord. Lui dis-je en retenant mon envie de lui hurler dessus.

-Salut. Me dit-il éteint.

-Salut, Jake. Soufflai-je.

Cette conversation aussi étrange qu' elle puisse paraître m' avait quelque part rassurée. Je comprenais parfaitement le point de vue de Jake. Le petit avait à peine deux semaines et sa mère l' avait déjà abandonné. Quelle... Arggg! Je n' avais même pas de mot pour la qualifier! Cette fille était complètement folle d' avoir laisser Jacob et le bébé. Elle les aimait et ça se voyait comme un panneau publicitaire au bord d' une route dans le désert! Mais non, il fallait qu' elle fasse son intéressante! Bref! Elle me sortait par les trous de nez par moment pourtant j' aurai aimé qu' elle ouvre les yeux juste pour le bonheur de ces deux-là! Le fait que Jake n' acceptait pas mon imprégnation pour son fils pouvait être du à ça. Il était devenu peureux de la vie, il craignait les sentiments trop fort et du coup ça déteignait sur Yuma. Il avait souffert du refus de Bella pour son amour et aujourd' hui il souffrait de son absence et je savais qu' au fond de lui il voulait éviter ça à son fils. C' était la cause de notre heurt plus que pour une satanée plus ou moins promesse qu' on resterait dans le camp des renégats de la non imprégnation! Tout ça cachait une grosse blessure de coeur de Jacob plus qu' autre chose. Je devais donc être patiente avec lui il finirait par lâcher prise. Le seul soucis qui se posait à ce moment, c' était que je ressentais déjà le manque du petit bonhomme. Je ne pourrais pas tenir très longtemps sans avoir besoin de le voir et de le protéger. Ç' allait être dur à gérer, très dur même.

**POV JACOB**

J' étais éteint en repartant de chez les Clearwater. Ma conversation avec Leah m' avait fait comprendre que j' étais déjà entrain de surprotéger Yuma et que mes peurs je les reportais sur lui. Et c' était pas très sain. Il allait falloir que je prenne sur moi si je voulais que mon fils évolue dans un environnement parfaitement équilibré malgré que notre famille n' était pas tout à fait comme les autres. C' est las que je rentrais donc chez moi. Le bébé dormait à point fermé et Billy était devant la télé. Je m' assis à ses côtés attendant que Yuma se réveille pour son prochain biberon. Mon père pour une fois ne me posa aucune question.

La vie à la réserve était d' une tranquillité absolue ces temps-ci. Pas d' intrusion de nouveau vampire. Chaque membre de la meute pouvait profiter de sa famille. Moi y compris. Yuma était adorable et était choyé par tous les loups. Charlie était venu passer plusieurs après-midi chez mon père pour profiter du petit. Ils en oubliaient même d' aller à la pêche ces deux-là! Les deux papy gâteux! Il était encore bien trop petit pour que je le laisse dormir chez les Swan et je tenais à m' occuper de mon fils le plus possible. J' avais repris les cours et c' était Emily, Sue et mon père qui gardaient le bébé. J' avais par contre donné ordre que Leah ne soit pas dans les environs de celui-ci. Je n' avais toujours pas décidé de l' inclure dans la vie de mon fils. Je sais que je la faisais souffrir mais je n' y arrivais pas.

J' avais été remercier la famille Cullen. J' avais été chez eux avec Yuma. Celui-ci s' était mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Je pense qu' il ressentait déjà les vampires et leur sale odeur de tomates pourries. Il s' était quelque peu calmé quand Esmée l' avait pris et l' avait bercé mais je le sentais il n' était pas tranquille en leur présence. C' était bien le fils de son père!

Alice m' avait parlé de Bella... elle n' était pas en grande forme... je le savais je l' avais ressenti. Le soucis c' était que tout ce qu' elle pouvait éprouver, je l' éprouvais aussi et c' était pas facile à gérer. Elle avait des hauts et des bas tout comme moi mais ça me faisait beaucoup de mal. Etre séparé de celle qu' on aime plus que tout au monde était un calvaire surtout dans la situation qu' était la nôtre. J' avais du mal à vivre sans elle et si je n' avais pas mon fils je me serais écroulé depuis longtemps. Je ne l' avais pas recroisé depuis que nous avions quitté l' hôpital. Et je ne pensais qu' à une chose notre dernier baiser qui signifiait tellement de chose...

**POV BELLA**

Je n' allais vraiment pas fort. J' étais devenue un zombie. J' avais un étrange manque qui me faisait suffoquer. Mon coeur se serrait pour un rien. Un film, une chanson, des pleurs, une famille heureuse dans la rue et je fondais en larmes. Pire que les chutes du Niagara! Carlisle m' avait dit que c' était probablement le baby blues. Il m' avait donné des vitamines et autres récupérateurs de vie...

Alice était souvent présente pour ne pas que je déprime. Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis. Je voyais bien qu' elle voulait me dire des tas de choses mais elle se retenait. Il y avait certains sujets qui étaient devenus tabou. Ni elle, ni moi ne prononçâmes leurs prénoms.

J' avais réussi à reprendre un travail. Toujours le même. Chez les Newton. J' étais pas totalement à temps complet ce qui me laissait une journée et demi de congés en plus de mon dimanche. Je gagnais pas énorme mais je pouvais économiser pas mal étant chez Charlie et celui-ci ne me demandant aucune participation mais de temps à autre je faisais quelques courses. C' est comme ça qu' un après-midi que je me trouvais au centre commercial de Forks, j' eus juste le temps de me cacher derrière un énorme pilier, Jacob était là avec Yuma dans son landau. Le père et le fils faisaient leurs courses aussi. Un feu plus que brûlant s' empara de moi alors que j' étudiais Jake sous toutes les coutures. Il n' avait pas l' air malheureux, du moins pas autant que je l' aurais espéré. Par contre, il était de plus en plus beau et était... sexy? Ce pouvait-il que je sois en manque? Oui mais ce n' était probablement que de sexe! Fallait dire que ça faisait des mois que je n' avais rien fait ni avec Jake ni avec personne d' ailleurs! Et voilà que je délirais! Je voulais Jacob dans mon lit maintenant... mais n' importe quoi! Secoues-toi! Ça vaudra mieux au lieu de penser à des trucs pas nets!

Les larmes me montèrent lorsque je le vis parler à Yuma dans son landau alors qu' il choisissait des fruits. Il était heureux de parler à son fils et cette vision m' émut plus que je ne l' aurais du. Et une once de jalousie s' alluma en moi lorsque je vis une jeune femme s' approcher d' eux et adresser la parole à Jacob. Celui-ci lui fit un magnifique sourire qu' elle lui rendit, j' ai cru que j' allais en mourir. Il ne pouvait pas parler à quelqu' un d' autre, à une autre femme. Une énorme angoisse me submergea. Et s' il m' avait oublié? Et s' il avait fait une croix sur moi? La jeune femme se penchait au dessus du landau de Yuma, et mes viscères se délitèrent, je n' entendais pas leur échange de parole mais ça me faisait un mal de chien. Mon coeur se comprima tellement que ma respiration s' en trouva coupée, je n' arrivais plus à la reprendre. Je me serais écroulée si il n' y avait pas eu le pilier pour me retenir. Que m' arrivait-il? Jamais je n' avais eu aussi mal? Jamais je n' avais souffert autant. Quand je pus récupérer mes esprits, je regardais à nouveau dans la direction de Jacob et du bébé, celui-ci avait les yeux rivés dans ma direction. Il m' avait senti. Ses instincts de loups s' étaient réveillés et il savait que j' étais là. A nouveau cette douce chaleur s' empara de moi et de mon corps. J' en étais presque béate comme si je me laissais emporter par une sorte d' amour en suspension. C' était étrange. Mais cela me fit du bien. Puis plus rien. Je papillonnais des yeux quelques instants rassemblant le peu de lucidité qu' il me restait et regardai à nouveau vers les étalages de fruits et légumes mais plus rien, il n' y avait plus personne. Le froid et le vide me rongèrent à nouveau. Dépitée, je me dirigeais vers la sortie quand j' entendis mon prénom...

Une fille que je reconnus quelque peu se dirigeait vers moi. Et voilà que le Diable en personne venait me titiller!

-Salut, Bella! Me dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voyait forcé.

-Lauren! Dis-je lèvres pincées.

Cette pimbêche et moi n' étions pas très amies si ma mémoire ne me faisait pas défaut. Que me voulait-elle donc? Je la regardais l' air méfiant.

-Ouais, je sais tu dois trouver ça bizarre que je t' adresse la parole mais je voulais te demander si on pouvait effacer les années de lycée et repartir sur des bases nouvelles. Je sais que j' ai été une vraie peste avec toi et je m' en excuse. Me dit-elle.

Je crois que je n' étais jamais passée par autant de sentiments en si peu de temps. Etonnée, méfiante, ahurie, énervée, complètement sur le cul... et j' en passe. Lauren! La Lauren du lycée qui me détestait et que je détestais littéralement voulait faire la paix avec moi. C' était bizarre! Beaucoup de questions fusaient dans ma tête. Elle dut voir tout ce qui se passait en moi et rajouta.

-Alors amie? Me dit-elle en me tendant la main.

Mon côté méfiant reprit le dessus.

-N' étais-tu pas partie pour faire une grande carrière de politicienne? Lui dis-je sarcastique. Parce que là, je comprend pourquoi tu n' y arrives pas!

-Euhh... Droit, j' étais en droit. me répondit-elle.

-Et pourquoi tu as arrêté? Lui demandai-je.

-Ben en fait les études et moi c' était pas ça... je m' ennuyais... Me précisa-t-elle mal à l' aise.

-Ecoute, désolée de te décevoir mais pour le peu de fois que l' on va se voir, j' ai pas l' intention de copiner avec toi mais si tu le souhaites je te pardonne. Dis-je cyniquement.

-Oh mais on va peut être se voir plus souvent que tu ne le crois, je suis revenue à Forks. Me dit-elle enjouée.

Mon Dieu! Ça n' était pas vrai! Dîtes-moi que c' était une mauvaise blague? Elle reprit.

-J' ai trouvé du travail dans la galerie commerciale. Me signifia-t-elle.

-Oh, c' est bien. Lui dis-je une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

-Et toi que deviens-tu? Me demanda-t-elle.

Bah écoute, j' ai couché avec tu sais l' Indien que tu mâtais sans cesse quand il venait me chercher au lycée en moto. Puis, je suis tombée enceinte de ce même Indien, j' ai eu un petit garçon avec lui et maintenant je suis seule avec moi-même parce que c' est le dit Indien qui élève notre fils! Mon laïus mental m' avait foutu les nerfs.

-Oh. Je cherche une autre faculté et du coup je travaille chez les Newton afin de pouvoir payer mon entrée dans une prestigieuse fac de lettre. Voilà. Lui dis-je en me forçant à sourire.

-Celle où tu étais ne te convenait pas?

-Pas tant que ça en fait, je voulais suivre des cours bien spécifiques qu' il ne proposait pas.

-Ah ok.

-Ecoute c' est pas que je m' ennuie mais j' ai encore des trucs à faire alors si ça ne te dérange pas, j' vais te laisser. Lui dis-je.

-Oh. T' as pas le temps de boire un café?

Avec Toi! Tu peux toujours courir. Dans mille ans si tu veux!

-Euh, non, désolée. Lui dis-je avec un sourire contrit.

-Oh, c' est bête. La prochaine fois alors? Me dit-elle en souriant à pleine dent.

-Oui, c' est ça, la prochaine fois. Lui répondis-je en pinçant les lèvres.

Je me retournais pour partir quand elle m' attrapa le bras avec sa main.

-Oh! Au fait, tu vois toujours ce bel Indien de la réserve des Quileute? Me demanda-t-elle.

Je faillis m' étouffer à la mention de Jacob.

-Euh, non. Toussai-je pour ne pas qu' elle se rende compte de mon malaise.

-Alors tu ne devineras jamais! S' écria-t-elle.

-Non quoi? Lui demandai-je en soupirant.

La Lauren du lycée était revenue!

-Il a un bébé! Fut-elle heureuse de me dire comme si elle m' apprenait la nouvelle du siècle. Néanmoins cela m' énerva.

-Ah!

C' était tout ce qui était sorti de ma bouche. Elle ne s' en formalisa pas plus que ça et continua dans ses élucubrations à haute voix.

-Oui, je viens de le croiser et il poussait un landau. C' est incroyable! Il est si jeune et déjà père. Je me demande bien avec qui il l' a eu ce bébé.

Elle se faisait la conversation toute seule. Je ne l' écoutais plus du moins que d' une oreille.

-En tout cas, ça le rend encore plus sexy! Me dit-elle toute excitée.

Je grognais intérieurement mais je ne pouvais rien dire.

-Oh! Je ne t' offusque pas au moins. Il y a rien eu entre vous? Me posa-t-elle la question.

Je respirais doucement pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Décidément, cette fille était toujours aussi nulle.

-C' est du passé! Lui précisai-je. Mais qui te dit que c' est son enfant? C' est peut être celui de quelqu' un d' autre. Il joue peut être les nounous. Lui affirmai-je nerveusement.

-Non, je l' ai entendu dire que c' était son fils à une nana avec qui il discutait.

La fameuse jeune femme...

-Oh, ok. Lui dis-je.

Il fallait que je m' échappe de ses griffes sinon j' allais couler une bielle dans pas longtemps. Je ne supportais pas qu' on parle de Jake et encore moins de ce qui représentait de près ou de loin à une conversation embarrassante à propos de Yuma.

-Bon, Lauren, contente de t' avoir revu mais je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous si je n' y vais pas maintenant. Mentis-je en souriant.

-Oh, oui, ok. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Alors, à très bientôt, Bella. Me fit-elle en agitant la main.

Je m' enfuis presque en courant tellement tout allait de travers dans ma tête. Jake et le bébé hantait mon esprit maintenant et Lauren en avait remis une couche! Que cette débile soit damnée! Comment n' était-elle pas au courant que j' étais la mère du bébé de Jacob alors que tout Forks le savait? Et pis qu' est-ce qu' elle avait à vouloir copiner celle-ci? Je me morigénais d' être venue faire mes courses ici aujourd' hui. J' aurais mieux fait de rester coucher! Mauvaise journée.

**POV ARO**

Je réfléchissais... je pensais... Un sourire illumina mes traits d' un froid cadavérique! Mon plan s' exécutait à la perfection! Enfin... pour le moment...

**POV JANE**

Je ne savais pas ce que Aro trafiquait. Mais il n' avait pas l' air de bouger pour mettre à mal la famille Cullen, les loups et Bella. J' en grinçais des canines. Alors il se fichait d' avoir perdu sa garde, que mon frère ait failli y laisser sa vie de vampire et que moi j' échoue! Le plus dur c' était que je ne pouvais pas agir. Il me cloîtrait à Volterra et ne voulait pas que je bouge de là!

Je tournais en rond en essayant de m' informer à droite à gauche si Aro avait un plan ou non...

**POV JACOB **(«Take my breath away» The Berlin)

Au centre commercial cet après-midi, j' avais senti Bella, j' avais senti sa présence. Elle souffrait et à la fois elle me désirait, j' en avais eu des frissons. Tout ces états d' âmes quand elle était proche de moi se décuplaient à mon intention et mon esprit s' en gavait littéralement. C' était intense et elle devait le sentir aussi. C' était puissant ce qu' il se passait entre nous dorénavant. Elle ne pourrait bientôt plus le nier. Je comptais là dessus.

**POV BELLA**

Lorsque j' étais rentrée chez Charlie, je me sentais vidée. Les trop fortes émotions que j' avais éprouvé m' avait complètement épuisé. C' était donc sans grande conviction que je préparais le dîner de mon père et c' était dans un silence de plomb que nous mangeâmes. Je n' allais pas bien. Et plus, j' essayais de m' en sortir moins je m' en sortais. Carlisle et ses médicaments ne m' étaient d' aucune utilité et Alice n' arrivait plus à me remonter le moral. Je glissais dangereusement sur la pente de la dépression post-natale!

Après avoir dit bonne nuit à Charlie, je me réfugiais dans ma chambre où je m' écroulais sur le lit désespérée et où je fondis en larmes. J' étais secouée de toute part par mes sanglots mais je finis par m' endormir tellement fatiguée de lutter.

-Jacob... soupirai-je.

Il m' embrassait tendrement sur les lèvres puis me demanda l' accès à ma bouche que je lui offris. Alors nos langues jouèrent aussi sensuellement que possible me permettant de sentir la vague de chaleur qui s' immisçait en moi et en lui. Puis ce baiser devint dur et ardent, alors que l' eau s' était mise à couler sur nous, une eau chaude et bienfaisante tout comme le corps de Jacob contre moi. Nous luttions contre nous même, contre nos envies, contre notre envie de posséder l' autre, pourtant chacun de notre façon nous le faisions par ce baiser, par ce contact. Son désir grandissait, je le sentais contre moi. Moi le feu commençait à me brûler le bas ventre. Il rompit notre baiser pour descendre humer mon cou et pour me mordiller l' épaule alors que ses mains douces et chaudes se promenaient sur mon corps cherchant la moindre marque et dessinant avec le bout de ses doigts quelques dessins abstraits. Il palpait mes fesses alors que je caressais son dos et ses reins. Il grogna de bien être. Son âme était reposée et était en harmonie avec son corps et le mien et avec ma tête aussi. Nous étions heureux... Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps que moi et remonta mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches m' appuyant sur une paroi froide que j' en eus un léger sursaut mais qui ne me troubla pas tant que ça puisque l' eau chaude continuait de couler et de me réchauffer. Me tenant fermement, il s' invita dans mon antre. Il entra progressivement, lascivement pour que je me fasse à lui, appréciant chaque centimètre qu' il arrivait à gagner. Mes gémissements l' incitèrent enfin à bouger un peu plus, me faisant m' empaler complètement sur lui. Nous grognâmes de plaisir. Nous étions enfin réunis corps et âmes. Ses coups de reins d' une douceur extrême mais très consciencieux afin de mener à bien notre satisfaction mutuelle m' excitèrent encore plus et je me mouvais alors à son rythme. Je le dévorais de baisers alors qu' il me faisait sienne sans relâche et de plus en plus vite. Il attrapa mon sein gauche avec sa bouche alors qu' il ralentissait ses «va et vient», le suçotant, le mordillant faisant glisser sa langue sur mon téton à me provoquer des frissons tellement intense que je crus avoir joui... mais non... il était toujours en construction en moi et se déplaçait doucement me laissant éprouver mille sensations de bien être. Ma main dans les cheveux mouillés de Jacob le pressant afin qu' il se délecte encore plus de moi mais je le voulais sur ma bouche à présent, je lui tirais alors sa tignasse et il m' obéit s' emparant de mes lèvres avec une fougue qui n' était plus du tout contenue. Il lâchait toutes résolutions de me faire mal et ré-accéléra ses mouvements de bassins fortement. Le feu intense qui se dégageait à ce moment en moi ne pouvait à présent plus être maîtrisé, tous les pompiers du monde n' auraient pas pu éteindre un tel incendie si bien que j' en gémis tellement fort dans la bouche de Jacob que nous perdîmes pieds tous les deux, nous étourdissant. Ses coups de reins violents et brutaux firent exploser le volcan qui avait sommeillé depuis bien trop longtemps ravageant tout sur son passage. Lui me suivant dans une coulée de lave impressionnante hurlant notre plaisir sous la forme de nos prénoms...

-JACOOOOOBBB!

Je me réveillai en sursaut...

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo **

Voilà les filles! Vous avez chaud? Ben moi aussi! LOL!

XoXo à la semaine prochaine... mais non je ne suis pas sadique! :p


	18. Chapter 12 Lien de sang Partie 2

Coucou les nanas! Voilà la suite tant attendue!

Dans cette suite, une Bella au pied du mur...

Bonne lecture...

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**POV JACOB**

-BELLLLLLLAAAA!

Je venais de me réveiller criant le prénom de Bella! J' avais chaud, trempé même! Et... Merde! Pas à l' aise là! Mais qu' est-ce que j' avais foutu? Puis un flash... et là, le défilé devant mes rétines. J' avais fait un rêve érotique plus que réel apparemment aux vues des dégâts dans mon lit. J' étais déboussolé. Il avait paru si vrai, j' avais réellement ressenti les envies de Bella, j' avais senti sa jouissance et la mienne aussi. Mon rythme cardiaque n' était même pas encore redevenu normal. L' odeur de sa peau me hantait et venait charrier le peu de neurones en état de réfléchir qu' il me restait! Bon sang, ce rêve m' avait retourné! J' avais été sauvage, brutal et presque violent dans ma façon de lui faire l' amour. Je me demandais si c' était vraiment moi! Si c' était ce que je voulais! Si c' était ce qu' _elle_ voulait! Je me secouai la tête et me levai pour aller à la salle de bain pour nettoyer les traces de ce rêve brûlant. Dans tous les cas, c' était une répercussion de l' avoir senti proche de moi cet après-midi. Je retournais dans ma chambre et changeais mes draps. Ça m' avait tellement perturbé que je décidai de muter et de courir n' importe où mais pas sans avoir pris mes précautions; mon fils dormait du sommeil du juste et je prévins mon père au passage que j' avais besoin d' aller me dégourdir les pattes...

Evidemment, mes pattes folles encore sous l' emprise de la sensation de respirer Bella m' amenèrent directement sous sa fenêtre. Ça faisait des lustres que je n' y étais pas venu. Je perçus des bruits dans sa chambre, elle ne dormait pas non plus apparemment. A l' instant même, je pensai que cet acte si fiévreux eusse-t-il été, avait eu lieu pour elle aussi. Alors, la fusion de nos âmes nous permettait même d' échanger nos envies maintenant? Parce que là, s' en était bien une! De sa part ou de la mienne mais nous l' avions partagé et même fort agréablement bien. Je soupirais. Je me sentais revivre dès que j' étais près d' elle, c' était incroyable. Je me couchai un instant pour savourer ce moment, j' en avais tellement besoin. Bella me manquait tellement. Mais elle me surprit et je n' eus d' autres choix que de m' enfuir et de rentrer à la maison. Elle avait su que j' étais là...

**POV BELLA**

C' était peut être la première fois que j' éprouvais autant d' émotions en faisant l' amour avec Jacob. Mais ça n' était qu' un rêve et pourtant tellement réaliste, tellement fort que je sentais encore la chaleur de son corps, son odeur était partout sur moi alors qu' il n' était apparemment pas venu ici depuis des lustres. J' en fus totalement troublée et ne me rendormis pas. Cependant, je me levai rapidement et allai à ma fenêtre, attirée par une onde particulière et je le vis. Il était couché sous celle-ci. Lorsqu' il me vit, il se leva et s' enfuit rapidement à travers la forêt. Aussitôt le manque refit surface...

**POV ARO**

Le bâtard de Bella était né mais il ne vivait pas avec elle mais avec ce chien à la réserve indienne.

Les Cullen surveillaient toujours de près ou de loin cette humaine qui m' horripilait.

Mon nouveau chasseur était prêt. J' allais l' envoyer en repérage espérant qu' il ne se fasse pas remarquer. Il allait prendre contact avec cette petite imbécile qui voulait l' éternité pour ses bons et loyaux services. Faible femelle complètement corrompue par son image qui est pourtant si laide...

**POV BELLA**

Les jours passaient, les semaines passaient, les mois passaient...

Je m' étais désinscrite de la fac de Port Angeles et j' avais été récupérer mes affaires dans la co-location que j' avais prise avec Angela. Celle-ci allait bientôt avoir terminer l' année et elle avait hâte de rentrer à Forks parce que m' avait-elle dit, elle s' ennuyait sans moi. C' est vrai que Angie me manquait énormément et j' étais contente qu' elle rentra bientôt pour passer un peu de temps avec elle.

J' avais réussi à mettre un petit pactole de côté et j' attendais que mon amie revienne pour choisir une autre faculté assez loin de Forks et de tout ce qui pouvait m' y rattacher et je voulais avoir son avis et je voulais savoir aussi si elle était prête à venir avec moi. Ce serait tellement bien.

Jacob venait de plus en plus souvent amener Yuma à mon père. Je m' arrangeais toujours pour partir un peu avant ou pour ne pas être dans les parages lorsqu' ils arrivaient. Je le sentais comme avant quand j' étais enceinte, je sentais quand il se rapprochait de moi et je prenais ainsi la poudre d' escampette. Je rentrais tard pour ne pas le recroiser dans l' autre sens. Depuis que j' avais fait ce rêve des plus chauds, j' évitais Jake comme la peste n' étant pas sûr de ce que je serais capable de faire.

Je reprenais ma vie en main petit à petit même si le manque qui épuisait mon corps et ma tête était inlassablement entrain de me disloquer sans que je n' y puisse rien. Mais je luttais tant bien que mal.

J' avais remarqué ces derniers temps qu' à chaque fois que Jacob était près de moi, du moins qu' il se rapprochait de moi, je me sentais revigorée comme si le fait d' être là m' étais bénéfique. Je devais bien admettre qu' il avait eu à une époque ce genre de bienfait sur moi mais là c' était différent, j' avais l' impression de revivre, de ne plus étouffer, de pouvoir à nouveau respirer normalement. Quel emprise avait-il sur moi? Que m' avait-il fait? Pourquoi j' avais la vague impression que je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui? Il fallait que je trouve la réponse. Le problème étant que je l' évitais et qu' il était probablement le seul à pouvoir y répondre. Je réfléchissais à tourner en rond même sur mon lieu de travail. Peut être que Alice et Jasper pourrait m' aider...

**POV ALICE**

Je voyais régulièrement Bella mais aussi Jacob... chacun de leur côté...

Je sentais qu' ils n' allaient pas bien. Ils souffraient de l' absence de l' autre. Jacob le gérait mieux que Bella quoi que, il se donnait peut être un tout autre visage pour les autres et pour Yuma. La situation entre lui et Bella ne s' arrangeait pas d' un pouce et il ne cherchait même plus à ce que ça s' arrange. Il était las de lutter. Il s' enfonçait petit à petit mais donnait le change pour son fils. Mais je voyais bien qu' il dépérissait de jour en jour. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Bella de son côté, ce n' était guère mieux même si elle ne voulait toujours pas comprendre qu' elle n' avait plus le choix que de revenir auprès de sa famille. Lorsque je l' écoutait parler, elle faisait des projets sans grande conviction. Elle ne cherchait qu' à fuir. Elle évitait tout contact avec les deux hommes de sa vie mais elle se faisait du mal sans le savoir.

Cet après-midi là, j' avais reçu un coup de téléphone de Bella. Elle voulait passer à la maison, elle avait besoin de discuter. Peut être aurais-je la chance de pouvoir enfin lui ouvrir les yeux.

Quatorze heure pile poil, elle était là.

-Salut ma belle. Lui dis-je lorsqu' elle entra dans la maison.

Elle vint directement se caler dans mes bras. Ouhhhh! Je sentais qu' elle avait des choses à me dire et à me demander.

-Salut Alice. Me dit-elle d' une toute petite voix.

Je soupçonnais qu' elle était sur le point de pleurer.

-T' as pas l' air en forme? Lui demandai-je.

-Non pas vraiment. Me répondit-elle.

-Et tu es venue voir Tata Alice pour qu' elle te remonte le moral, c' est ça. Lui dis-je pour plaisanter.

-Pourquoi Tata Alice? Me questionna-t-elle.

-Oh, oublie ça, c' était rien qu' une blague! Lui signifiai-je.

En fait j' avais pris l' habitude avec Yuma de me décrire de la sorte. Pas de bol ma langue avait fourché.

-Ah!

-Alors tu veux qu' on reste dans l' entrée ou t' as l' intention de venir jusqu' au salon quand même. Plaisantai-je.

-Si tu me fais un bon café, je veux bien aller jusque là!

-Ok, va pour le café! Va t' assoir, j' arrive.

Une fois celui-ci prêt, je m' installais en face d' elle après lui avoir déposé la tasse brûlante devant elle sur la table basse.

-Merci Alice.

-Alors, je t' écoute, Bella. Qu' y a-t-il? Lui demandai-je avec le sourire.

-A vrai dire je ne sais pas par où commencer. Me signifia-t-elle perdue.

-Par un bout et on verra pour le reste... l' incitai-je de la main.

-Je... je n' arrive pas à remonter la pente, Alice. Et je n' arrive pas à savoir pourquoi.

-Je sais... soufflai-je contrite.

Le problème c' était que je savais pourquoi elle n' allait pas bien mais que je n' avais pas le droit de lui dire tout en bloc et de toute façon elle se braquerait plus qu' autre chose en refusant la véracité de mes paroles. Comment lui faire comprendre alors. Je repris.

-Mais n' en as-tu pas une petite idée?

-J' ai comme un manque. C' est comme si ma vie dépendait de quelque chose que je ne possède pas... c' est bizarre, Alice.

-Est-ce que c' est le manque d' une personne ou de quelque chose de particulier comme euh... comme... un manque de crème glacée? Lui dis-je en plaisantant pour que la chose passe mieux.

-Si tu veux parler de Jacob, c' est non, absolument pas.

-Allons Bella ne me dis pas qu' il ne te manque pas du tout, je ne te croirais pas!

Elle soupira. J' avais enfin fait mouche.

-Bon, j' avoue, sa présence par moment me manque terriblement. Avant dès que j' allais mal, je pouvais me réfugier chez lui et il était là à me remonter le moral. Il savait comment me changer les idées, comment me faire oublier que je souffrais. Aujourd' hui, je n' ai même plus ça avec lui.

-Oui mais aujourd' hui vous avez un bébé ensemble. Lui dis-je doucement.

-Rectification, Alice, il a un bébé!

-Mais c' est aussi le tien, Bella! Et peut être que c' est ça ton manque. Peut être que tu as besoin de les retrouver l' un et l' autre. Peut être que finalement tu as besoin d' eux autant qu' ils ont besoin de toi, Bella! M' énervai-je.

Chose que je n' aurais pas du parce que je l' avais braqué mais il fallait qu' elle sache et s' il fallait que je me fâche avec elle et bien c' était ce que je ferais.

-Ils n' ont pas besoin de moi! Jake va apparemment très bien et tous les deux ont l' air d' être plus qu' heureux d' être ensemble! Hurla-t-elle.

-Mais comment peux-tu le savoir, Bella? Tu as parlé dernièrement avec Jacob? Tu as demandé à ton père comment se portait Yuma? Criai-je après elle.

-Ils sont heureux et je l' ai vu de mes propres yeux alors ne me dis pas que je leur manque, je ne te croirais pas, Alice!

-Où les as-tu vu? Lui avais-je demandé plus que surprise.

-Au centre commercial... Me souffla-t-elle redescendant la pression.

-Oh! Ce jour là... Dis-je dans le vague.

-Ce jour là? Qu' est-ce que tu sais de «ce jour là» justement, Alice? Me questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Mince! Je réfléchissais à ce que j' allais lui dire. Mieux vaut ne pas lui mentir maintenant. Autant lui dire ce que Jacob m' avait confié.

-Jacob a su que tu étais là «ce jour là». Il t' a senti, Bella.

-Oui normal! Avec son flair de loup... En plus, je m' en suis rendue compte.

-Oui mais pas seulement ça, Bella...

-Quoi d' autre alors?

-Il ne s' est rien passé ce fameux jour? Lui demandai-je.

Elle réfléchissait.

-A part avoir croisé Lauren, non rien de plus.

-Lauren?

-Oui enfin je t' expliquerais.

Je secouai la tête reprenant le fil de la conversation.

-Euh... oui... concentre-toi, Bella et réfléchit! Est-ce qu' il ne s' est pas passé quelque chose de... on va dire «mystique»?

-A part si tu veux que je te parle de l' attraction que j' ai ressenti quand j' ai aperçu Jacob...

-Oui ça! Par exemple! La coupai-je.

-C' est rien d' important. Ça m' était déjà arrivée quand j' étais enceinte. A chaque fois que Jake allait arrivé ou était près de moi, j' avais comme une sensation de le sentir encore plus. J' avais mis ça sur le compte que je portais son bébé mais au final je me rend bien compte que ça n' est pas que ça! Me dit-elle tout en réfléchissant. Elle reprit.

-Et qu' est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire?

-J' en sais rien. Lui mentis-je. Mais peut être que c' est bien plus important que ça en a l' air, Bella. Peut être êtes-vous... liés? Lui tendis-je la perche.

-Et comment veux-tu qu' on soit lié, Alice? Par le Saint Esprit? Se moqua-t-elle cyniquement.

-Je sais pas moi. Peut être que ça existe vraiment. Tu sais le fait d' être tenu à quelqu' un par un fil imaginaire! Je sais pas comment t' expliquer ça, moi! M' énervai-je.

-Tu crois à ces sornettes, toi, maintenant?

-Et pourquoi pas? Peut être bien que oui, finalement.

Bella se mit à rire. Mais un rire nerveux. En tout cas, j' espérais lui avoir mis la puce à l' oreille, lui avoir donné de quoi réfléchir.

-Il t' a raconté quoi d' autre, Alice, sur ce fameux jour?

-Il m' a juste dit que la nuit même il avait fait un drôle de rêve. Lui dis-je gênée.

En fait, Jacob m' avait confié qu' il avait fait un rêve érotique plus vrai que nature mettant Bella et lui en scène.

-Ah! Etrange. Me dit-elle.

Je la regardais un peu surprise.

-Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as fait un rêve bizzaroïde?

-Il est possible que si, Alice. Me répondit-elle en omettant de me regarder dans les yeux.

Etait-ce possible que ça aille jusqu' à ce point la fusion des âmes? Etait-ce possible qu' ils aient tellement fusionné qu' ils s' en retrouvaient à partager leur propre rêve, érotique ou non, d' ailleurs! Si c' était le cas, j' espérais bien que Bella se poserait alors des questions. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand je toussais un coup pour qu' elle me parle.

-Désolée, Alice... Mais il faut que je parte. Me dit-elle précipitamment.

Elle m' embrassa et partit sans aucune autre explication.

**POV BELLA**

Tout ce que m' avait dit Alice concordait avec les sensations que j' avais pu éprouver. Mais ce n' était pas possible. Je m' étais délibérément détachée de Jake et du bébé. Je ne les voyais plus et j' allais bientôt m' éloigner très loin d' eux. Le manque qu' elle voulait me faire avaler pour elle, était du que j' étais lié à Jacob mais je n' y croyais pas. Pourtant les dernières phrases que nous avions échangé me paraissaient tout à coup lourdes de sens. Il avait alors aussi rêvé et je supposais que c' était le même songe que moi j' avais fait. Je ne savais pourquoi mais je m' en doutais. Je n' avais pas pu rêver un truc aussi chaud toute seule. J' en rougis rien que d' y repenser.

**POV ARO**

D' après mes informations toutes fraîches, Bella avait abandonné son bébé au profit du loup. Apparemment, il ne la protégeait plus non plus. Il ne restait que les Cullen mais celle-ci n' allait plus aussi souvent dans leur demeure qu' avant. Ça me paraissait intéressant les clans étaient bien séparés à en croire cette sotte qui me servait.

J' allais réfléchir à un plan d' attaque. Il était temps d' aller rendre une petite visite dans cette joyeuse ville de Forks.

Pour ceci, il était à présent indiscutable qu' il fallait que je mette Jane et Alec au courant. Mais j' attendrais d' avoir un plan d' attaque bien précis et un rapport détaillé de mes deux espions...

**POV JACOB**

Les mois passaient et Yuma grandissait. Il changeait tellement que je n' arrivais pas à m' y faire.

J' avais fini par accepter que Leah le voit. Ça m' en coûtait beaucoup mais je prenais sur moi, je n' avais pas vraiment le choix alors... Elle ne tenait plus en place de toute façon, je l' avais surprise à dormir sous la fenêtre du petit comme moi pour Bella. Ce qui m' avait fait mal au coeur mais en même temps, je tenais là, l' occasion de me moquer d' elle.

-Tu joue les «Prince Charmant» sous les fenêtres, maintenant? Lui dis-je en me moquant ouvertement.

-Ferme-la Black. Grogna-t-elle.

-ça me rappelle étrangement quelque chose...

Elle me regarda de travers. Je repris.

-T' avais qu' à pas te foutre de moi quand je faisais ça avec Bella!

-Je veille sur le petit!

-Moi aussi je veillais sur Bella. Rigolai-je.

-Mais bien sûr! On voit le résultat! Me dit-elle en me pointant Yuma du doigt.

-Euhhhh... Leah? Si tu as les mêmes intentions, je te dégomme sur place!

-Mais t' es malade dans ta tête! Pervers va!

-Euh, non, c' est pas moi le pervers ici! Bella était une femme quand je suis tombée amoureux d' elle!

-Arrêtes tes simagrées, Jacob, t' es tombé amoureux de Bella quand vous étiez gosses et tu me traites de perverse?

-Leah, on a un an et demi d' écart pas vingt cinq ans!

-...

Elle me toisa sans me répondre mais si elle avait pu me tuer avec ses yeux elle l' aurait probablement fait. Elle tourna les talons et partit vexée.

Yuma était tantôt chez Emily avec pour bonne garde Leah, Sam s' éclipsait toujours. Pas qu' il ne supportait pas les bébés mais il avait du mal à se faire que Leah ne soit plus à l' idolâtrer comme avant. Le fait qu' elle ne l' aime plus de la même façon l' agaçait, je l' avais bien remarqué. Alors comme ça Sam aimait les relations triangulaires? Remarque, il ne s' était jamais plaint d' être aimé par deux femmes. Tantôt mon fils allait chez son grand-père Swan. J' essayais de voir Bella mais il y avait rien à faire elle me sentait venir à des kilomètres et partait avant que je n' arrive déposer le bébé. C' était pareil quand je revenais chercher le petit.

**POV ARO**

Mon plan d' attaque consistait à séparer le plus possible de pièces de l' échiquier. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les loups et les Cullen puissent interagir ensemble pour protéger Bella. Le soucis était que la fille brune de Carlisle nous verrait arriver. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour bloquer ses visions ou du moins qu' elle ne puisse pas nous repérer de suite. C' était pourquoi j' avais demandé à mes deux espions de chercher son point faible. Ils étaient revenus avec de bonnes nouvelles à Volterra. Les seuls moyens de bloquer Alice Cullen était de soit la mettre en présence des loups puisqu' apparemment elle était aveugle lorsque ceux-ci étaient dans les parages, elle ne pouvait voir l' avenir de Bella si elle était avec un loup. Soit la séquestrer mais pour la séquestrer il aurait fallu la jouer trop serrer et en plus la famille Cullen était très soudée donc difficile à atteindre. La première solution me paraissait plus intéressante. Seulement, il fallait mettre en présence Bella, Alice et au moins un loup ce qui était compliqué apparemment ces derniers temps. Elle n' allait plus à La Push et elle évitait le loup roux lorsqu' il venait chez elle. Ç' allait être compliquer de trouver le bon timing. Mais je comptais justement sur la femelle humaine pour faire son boulot. Il faudrait que nous soyons prêts à intervenir rapidement en plus si ça se produisait. Je tournais en rond dans mon immense chambre en me disant qu' il serait peut être bon d' enfin partir pour les Etats-Unis et élire domicile à Seattle dans un premier temps en attendant que j' envois donc à ce moment là mes espions provoquer la mise en condition de la fille Cullen. Mais il fallait que je sois patient ce qui n' était pas mon fort ces derniers temps.

Ensuite, nous nous rapprocherions de Forks en nous basant à Port Angeles...

J' avais faim, il fallait que je me rassasie avant d' aller enfin parler à Jane de mon plan. Nous avions après à mettre au point l' attaque et savoir combien nous serions à intervenir dans ce massacre. Je sonnai la cloche afin que Heïdi vienne avec le déjeuner. Dégustation fraîche à domicile! C' était bon d' être le Maître du monde!

**POV JANE**

Alors que mon corps guérissait encore des multiples tortures qu' Aro m' avait infligé, j' errais nerveusement dans ma chambre en attendant mon frère. Celui-ci devait revenir avec du sang frais et quelques potions pour mes blessures qui tardaient à guérir. Quand j' entendis toquer à ma porte, je me précipitais pour ouvrir pensant que c' était Alec qui revenait et j' étais pas à prendre avec des pincettes, mais je fus stoppée dans mon élan par un Aro tout souriant, j' en eus des frissons dans le dos. Mon Maître que j' avais tant admiré me faisait à présent froid dans le dos. La surprise passée, je fis la révérence et le laissais entrer.

-Jane... Me dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Voix qui aurait embobiner n' importe quel vampire. Voix qui aurait ensorceler n' importe quel humain.

-Maître... Dis-je.

-Comment te portes-tu, Jane? Me demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de sadisme dans la voix.

-Très bien, Maître. Lui répondis-je sèchement.

Quel empaffé! Il se moquait de moi! Il savait que je souffrais encore de mes blessures mais il prenait un malin plaisir de bien me rappeler qui était le Maître des lieux et qu' il aurait bien pu me tuer s' il l' avait voulu. Mais je ne lui montrais en rien qu' il m' avait bien plus touché que ce qu' il n' en paraissait.

-Seras-tu en forme pour te joindre à nous lorsque nous attaquerons Forks?

-Alors vous avez pris votre décision nous allons nous venger?

-Oui, Jane, c' est bien ce que tu désirais, n' est-ce pas?

-Oui Maître.

Il était excité et j' aurais pu presque voir un renflement dans son pantalon! Le mal lui faisait plus d' effet que n' importe quelle partie de jambe en l' air!

-J' ai un plan d' attaque. Me dit-il très fier.

-Voulez-vous me l' exposer? Lui demandai-je.

Un sourire sadique et cruel vint éclairer son visage si blanc. Le feu dans ses yeux crépitait. Il m' exposa son plan, je l' écoutais attentivement. Il lui restait plus que quelques points à éclaircir et l' attaque en elle-même à mettre en place.

-Très bien, je serais des vôtres. Dis-je en pensant que de toute façon je ne pouvais pas faire autrement et mon frère avait trop la rage envers les loups pour ne pas participer à ce jeu de massacre en règle!

-Je ne t' aurais pas laisser le choix de toute façon, chère Jane! Me dit-il satyriquement.

Je ne dis rien mais le regardais droit dans les yeux lui laissant y lire que j' avais bien compris son message.

-Bon appétit, Jane. Me dit-il en souriant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Alec devait arriver certainement avec mon repas.

-Au revoir Maître. Répondis-je.

Alec était effectivement derrière la porte quand Aro l' ouvrit. Je vis la tête d' Alec plus que surpris.

Une fois Aro loin afin qu' il ne puisse nous entendre et tenant toujours fermement mon déjeuner, Alec me posa des questions.

-Qu' est-ce qu' il voulait? S' excuser?

-Non pas Aro, tu devrais le savoir! Lui répondis-je.

-Oui ben il pourrait! Me dit-il mauvais.

Il reprit.

-Que voulait-il alors?

-Me dire que je n' avais pas le choix que de participer à sa vendetta à Forks!

-Et pour une fois je suis d' accord avec lui! Grogna-t-il.

Il reprit voyant que je faisais la moue.

-N' as-tu pas envie de leur régler leur compte à tous ces monstres? Dit-il énervé.

Je savais bien pourquoi il était si en colère après nos ennemis, il avait quand même failli y passer et voulait à tout prix se venger. Moi aussi mais pas de cette façon, pas avec Aro et sa clique.

-Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas dingue au point de vouloir me faire tuer par une bande de loups complètement timbrés, une humaine qui au final est bien moins fragile que ce qu' on pourrait bien penser et des vampires végétariens qui n' ont que d' honneur de protéger cette peste et ces chiens galeux!

-Je ne te comprend pas Jane, ils ont failli me tuer... et sous tes yeux en plus! Et ça ne te donne pas envie de te venger?

-Bien sûr que si mais pas comme ça, Alec, et pas maintenant.

-Moi je trouve que c' est parfait! On peut pas faire plus puissant que nous tous ensemble.

-Et si c' était eux les plus puissants? Tu y as pensé?

-Pas possible.

-Ah bon et pourquoi? Ils nous ont bien battus et ont tué Félix et Démétri.

-Parce que nous n' avions pas toutes les cartes en main et nous étions en minorité, Jane! Et tu as attaqué sans réfléchir!

-Tu ne m' as pas retenu, Alec, si je me souviens bien! Tu aurais pu m' arrêter avant qu' il ne soit trop tard! M' énervai-je.

Je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec mon frère mais sa soudaine envie de se venger me faisait peur. J' avais tellement eu la trouille de le perdre que je ne voulais pas réitérer une nouvelle fois l' essai.

-J' avais confiance en toi, Jane! C' est toi qui décide toujours pour nous deux!

Je soupirais lâche de me battre avec lui.

-Oui tu as raison. J' aurais du réfléchir davantage. Abdiquai-je.

Je repris.

-De toute façon, maintenant on a plus le choix!

L' humain qu' il tenait encore d' une main ferme était horrifié par nos propos mais nous nous en foutions, il allait bientôt ne plus rien entendre. D' ailleurs en le regardant ma soif s' anima...

**POV BELLA**

La vie continuait avec ces hauts et ces bas. J' évitais Jake le plus souvent possible mais il m' arrivait de lui tomber dessus au centre commercial. J' essayais de prendre sur moi et de montrer que le voir et voir mon fils ne me touchait pas mais ça m' esquintait encore plus. Les ignorer devenait un supplice dur à maîtriser. De plus, je n' arrivais pas à être insensible au charme de Jacob et ça me perturbait si bien que je rêvais régulièrement de lui, de nous... Par contre dès que quelqu' un me faisait savoir ce que je pouvais ressentir je me braquais littéralement. Il était hors de question que je montre mes faiblesses surtout pas maintenant que j' allais m' en aller pour toujours. Dans quelques semaines, je serais loin de Forks et de tout ce qui pourrait me rattacher à cette ville...

**POV CHARLIE**

J' étais au boulot quand Jake m' appela d' urgence. Il fallait que je garde le bébé apparemment il avait un problème à La Push. Emily c' était absentée, Leah avait des obligations, Billy et Sue n' étaient pas disponibles. Il ne restait donc plus que moi pour le bébé. Ce qui ne me posait aucun soucis, j' adorais m' occuper de Yuma. Jacob devait donc venir me déposer le petit au boulot et je rentrerais à la maison avec lui. En plus, ça tomberait bien Bella ne pourrait pas l' éviter cette fois-ci! Que demander de mieux?

**POV JACOB**

Nous avions senti des traces fraîches de vampire qui n' appartenaient apparemment pas aux Cullen. Il fallait que nous allions vérifier si il n' y avait pas de danger à venir. C' était peut être un vampire itinérant et nous aurions qu' à lui faire peur pour qu' il parte et ne revienne pas sur nos terres. J' espérais en tout cas. J' appellerais Alice aussi afin qu' elle me dise si elle avait vu quelque chose dans ses visions d' important ou non.

En attendant, il fallait que je place Yuma chez son grand-père maternel pour la simple et bonne raison que Emily était partie pour quelques jours dans sa famille autre que celle de la réserve. Leah était de garde avec nous. Billy et Sue étaient indisponibles chose qui me parut un peu étrange d' ailleurs mais je n' avais vraiment pas le temps de me poser des questions. Charlie pouvait se libérer, j' irais donc lui amener Yuma au poste et aller chasser ce suceur de sang qui venait s' incruster.

**POV CHARLIE**

Jacob venait de me déposer mon petit-fils. Il m' observait dans son cosy pendant que son père me dictait les choses à respecter! Je souriais parce qu' il me le faisait à chaque fois. Jake était super protecteur avec le petit. Il déchargea et chargea ma voiture avec tout ce qui était nécessaire pour le bien être du bébé. Yuma me faisait de grand sourire et gazouillait comme s' il était heureux de passer du temps avec moi. J' adorais ce petit bout!

Une fois Jacob partit, je prévins mes hommes que je m' absentais pour la journée. Je rentrais à la maison avec le fils de ma fille. Celle-ci n' allait pas être ravie de me voir arriver avec lui mais je n' allais pas lui laisser le choix pour une fois! Il était temps qu' elle prenne ses responsabilités! Elle était à la maison sa camionnette était garer devant.

Elle vint à ma rencontre quand je passai la porte mais se figea et resta interdite lorsqu' elle vit le cosy avec Yuma.

-Je... je... j' ai des courses à faire. Bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle commençait à se diriger vers ses affaires quand je la stoppai.

-Non, Bella! Je dois retourner travailler. Tu dois garder Yuma.

-Non! C' était pourtant bien clair, Papa! Je ne veux pas voir le bébé! S' énerva-t-elle.

Elle était en colère même. Elle reprit.

-C' est Jacob qui t' as obligé à me faire ça? C' est ça, hein? Avoue-le. Cria-t-elle.

-Non, pas du tout. Jacob n' avait personne pour garder le petit. Il avait quelque chose à faire d' important, il semblait d' ailleurs assez angoissé par ce problème.

Elle sembla réfléchir.

-Il ne pouvait pas faire garder le bébé par Emily, Billy ou Sue ou quelqu' un d' autre? Me demanda-t-elle sceptique.

-Apparemment pas. Lui confirmai-je.

Elle resta muette un instant réfléchissant toujours.

-C' est hors de question. Je m' en vais et c' est pas la peine de me supplier. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous pousse à faire un truc pareil mais vous ne respectez pas ma décision. Tu peux t' absenter de ton travail! Fais avec! Tu voulais le petit, tu l' as! Débrouilles-toi! Me dit-elle en colère.

Elle était secouée par cette demande. Et elle était têtue aussi! Elle était entrain d' enfiler sa veste tout en tremblant et je voyais que les larmes aux yeux allaient jaillir d' un instant à l' autre. Mais cette fois, je ne lâcherais pas.

-Bella! Il s' est passé quelque chose de grave à Forks et je n' ai pas le choix que de retourner travailler. Alors s' il te plait, prends sur toi et occupes-toi du bébé, je tâcherais de faire au plus vite! Je ne te laisse pas le choix parce que je n' ai pas le choix moi-même! Alors arrêtes de faire l' enfant et réagis comme une adulte pour une fois dans ta vie! Hurlai-je.

Elle était ahurie devant mon éloquence mais franchement ça m' avait fait du bien de pouvoir quelque part la remettre en place.

-Que se passe-t-il? Me dit-elle toujours aussi surprise.

-Je te dirais tout ça ce soir quand je rentrerais.

Je déposais le cosy avec Yuma dedans sur le canapé ainsi que son paquetage. Je fis demi tour et sans même la laisser réagir, je partis précipitamment la laissant seule avec son fils. Je démarrais sur les chapeaux de roues et m' éloignais hâtivement en soupirant.

**POV BELLA**

Mon père m' avait planté là avec le bébé! Je restais ahurie ne sachant plus comment faire. Comment pouvait-il me faire un truc pareil? Comment pouvait-il m' obliger à être en présence du bébé? Mon ahurissement se transforma en colère voire même en rage. J' étais en rage après mon père et il était hors de question que je m' occupe de ce poupon qui venait me perturber dans ma petite vie bien tranquille! De plus comment allais-je m' en occuper je n' y connaissais strictement rien!

Au bout d' une bonne heure alors que j' ignorais Yuma, celui-ci commença à chouiner. Je n' en fis fie. Je m' étais retirée dans la cuisine et m' occupais à nettoyer de fond en combles la pièce, le bébé s' agita de plus en plus et se mit à pleurer réellement. Une heure après, il hurlait ce qui me stressa et m' énerva. «Hors de question que je m' en occupe! Hors de question que je m' en occupe!» me répétai-je silencieusement. Je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles mais rien n' y faisait Yuma criait bien trop fort. Je décidai alors d' appeler au secours, Angie. Elle avait des jumeaux de quelques mois de moins que le bébé en guise de frères et soeurs alors elle pourrait probablement venir faire la nounou! De plus, je savais qu' elle était rentrée à Forks, elle révisait ces derniers cours pour ses partiels.

-Angie! Dis-je précipitamment.

Yuma pleurait toujours derrière moi.

-...

-C' est Bella et j' ai besoin de tes aptitudes avec les bébés, Angie! Je t' en supplie aide-moi ou je vais devenir folle! L' implorai-je.

-...

-J' ai Yuma à garder et ce contre mon gré mais là il pleure et je ne sais pas quoi faire, je t' en prie vient m' aider! La suppliai-je à nouveau.

Elle eut un blanc au téléphone puis finit par me répondre.

-...

-Oh merci Angie! Je t' expliquerais quand tu seras là.

-...

-A toute de suite... Soupirai-je.

Lorsque j' eus raccroché, j' étais soulagée et je soufflais longuement. Yuma pleurait toujours et remuait davantage dans son cosy. Et moi, je n' arrivais pas à aller le voir.

Dix minutes plus tard, la sonnette de la porte retentit, c' était Angela. J' allai ouvrir rapidement. Je lui sautai au cou dès que je la vis.

-Oh merci, merci, merci, Angie! Je te jure que je te revaudrais ça! Lui dis-je.

Yuma pleurait toujours.

-Je te préviens Bella, je veux bien t' aider mais je ne m' occuperais pas du bébé! Tu dois le faire toute seule! Je vais t' indiquer ce qu' il faut faire mais tu devras mettre la main à la pâte!

Je fus surprise par la dureté des paroles d' Angie. Mais elle ne me laissait apparemment pas le choix.

-Ok. Je vais m' en occuper puisque je n' ai pas vraiment le choix. Bougonnai-je.

-C' est ton fils, Bella que tu le veuilles ou non! Me répliqua-t-elle.

Je ne pipais mot. Je savais qu' elle avait raison mais j' aurai préféré ne pas à avoir à m' en soucier justement. Elle reprit.

-Comment se fait-il que tu te retrouves à garder ton fils?

-En gros, Jake a un problème à régler apparemment, il a donc confié Yuma à Charlie mais celui-ci a été appelé en urgence sur un problème lui aussi et important de surcroit. Donc, je me retrouve coincé ici avec le bébé alors que j' avais demandé à ne pas interférer dans sa vie! Je me demande d' ailleurs si ça n' a pas été fait exprès. Grognai-je de mécontentement.

-Ce n' est probablement qu' un malheureux concours de circonstances, Bella. Me signifia-t-elle.

-Oui peut être... Dis-je évasive.

-Alors, il est où ce petit amour qui hurle dans toute la maison? Me dit-elle en se radoucissant.

Apparemment, elle avait déjà vu Yuma plusieurs fois.

-Par ici, au salon, sur le canapé. Lui indiquai-je.

Elle y partit rapidement. Quand j' arrivais dans la pièce, elle détachait le bébé du cosy qui se tortillait en hurlant. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il se calma instantanément alors qu' elle lui susurrait des petits mots doux à l' oreille. Incroyable! Je savais qu' Angie aimait les enfants c' était pour ça que l' avait appelé. Elle était douée avec eux, la preuve en était!

-Où sont ses affaires, Bella? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Euh... là, je crois. Tout doit être dans ce sac, je suppose.

Angela soupira et je savais pourquoi. Je n' avais pas pris la peine de regarder les affaires du bébé. Oui mais bon... je n' étais pas censée garder le petit non plus! Je bougonnais dans ma tête!

-Ok. Alors sors-moi une couche et ce qu' il faut pour le nettoyer. Tu as un petit matelas pour le poser dessus?

-Euh... non, je crois pas.

-Si! Il doit bien y en avoir un dans le sac, Jacob n' oublie jamais de le mettre dedans, regarde bien.

Un pincement au coeur me tirailla. Elle en savait plus sur Yuma et Jacob que moi. C' était une évidence et après tout à quoi je m' attendais? J' avais rompu toutes communications avec le bébé et le père de celui-ci et il était normal que les gens autour de moi continuaient à vivre et à se voir. Normal! Je fouillais et finis par trouver ce que je cherchais.

-Voilà, ça y est j' ai trouvé.

Je tendis l' objet en question à Angie.

-Je savais que Jake n' oublierais pas ça. Il est génial comme Papa tu sais! Me dit-elle avec le sourire.

J' eus à nouveau le coeur qui se serra. Elle avait l' air fière de lui.

-Oui... peut être... je ne sais pas... dis-je doucement.

Je repris en respirant profondément en silence.

-Vous vous voyez souvent? L' interrogeais-je comme si de rien n' était alors que je lui donnais le reste des affaires du bébé.

-De temps en temps. Et je le croise quelque fois lorsqu' ils vont se promener au parc et que j' y emmène les jumeaux le week-end.

-Oh! Ah... bon...

Oui évidemment les jumeaux... Angela me sortit de mes pensées.

-Bon, tu regardes, Bella! Je te montre comment on fait comme ça tu sauras pour la prochaine fois, d' accord?

Je secouais positivement la tête en guise d' accord. Je déglutis parce que j' avais la trouille et que je ne savais pas pourquoi. J' observais Angie changer mon fils alors que celui-ci gazouillait. Il avait l' air tellement heureux qu' on s' en occupe. J' évitais de trop le regarder me concentrant exclusivement sur les gestes à effectuer. Quand Yuma fut changé, Angela le remit dans le cosy non sans lui avoir octroyé un gros câlin et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Je vais te montrer à présent pour lui préparer son biberon. Il mange à midi, à quatre heures et le soir à vingt heures et après... enfin après je suppose que Jacob prendra le relais.

Mon ami me montra alors la marche à suivre, j' acquiesçais néanmoins nerveuse.

-Tu ne restes pas avec nous, Angie? Lui demandai-je.

-Non, Bella, c' est ton boulot et j' ai encore beaucoup de révisions à faire pour les partiels alors, je suis venue t' aider parce que tu es mon amie mais il va falloir que tu assumes cette fois, tu n' as pas le choix, Bella! Me répondit-elle.

Mon visage se referma aussitôt.

-C' est bon! Vous vous liguez tous contre moi! Maugréai-je.

-Non, Bella, pas du tout. Crois-moi, j' aurais préféré que tu le veuilles réellement! Je veux dire t' occuper de Yuma; ton fils.

Je lui arrachais le biberon des mains. J' étais vraiment nulle. Je soupirais.

-Excuses-moi, Angie. Et encore merci d' être là. Lui dis-je les larmes me montant aux yeux. J' étais appuyée dos à elle, contre le buffet de la cuisine tenant dans ma main le repas de mon fils. J' allais craquer mais il ne fallait pas. JE ne le voulais pas! Je me repris et dis.

-Le biberon chaud ou froid?

-A température ambiante, ça ira très bien. Et je te pardonne, je sais que c' est dur pour toi.

Elle vint m' enlacer et me dire qu' elle partait. Je la remerciais encore une fois pour son aide et pour être mon amie. Elle alla embrasser Yuma, le câliner et gazouiller avec lui quelques minutes puis elle partit me laissant seule face à mon problème. Un problème que je ne voulais pas affronter.

**POV CHARLIE**

Dans ma voiture de patrouille qui me conduisait à La Push, j' espérais que j' avais fait le bon choix de laisser Yuma avec Bella. Je savais qu' elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal mais j' avais un peu peur qu' elle ne s' en occupe pas tout simplement mais mon instinct me disait que Bella n' était pas comme ça. Je pensais vraiment que c' était la meilleure solution pour qu' enfin elle prenne conscience de son attachement à son fils si ce n' était de Jake. Je me garais devant la maison de Sue Clearwater, mes deux complices m' attendaient sur le perron où ils prenaient le thé. Je les rejoignis et ils me sourirent tous les deux.

-Alors? Me demanda Billy.

-Ben elle a hurlé, elle a voulu partir mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Elle est à la maison avec le bébé.

-ça va le faire!

-Oui ben espérons parce que je ne saurai plus quoi faire sinon. Soupirai-je.

-Mon instinct me dit qu' elle va assurer ta fille! Me dit-il avec un clin d' oeil complice.

Billy et moi nous tapions dans la main. Notre plan avait en partie fonctionné. Pour le reste et bien il faudrait attendre le retour de Jacob.

-Il n' y a pas à s' inquiéter Charlie, elle va y arriver. Me dit Sue en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je pris la main de Sue et l' embrassait pour la remercier de ressentir mon inquiétude.

**POV ANGELA**

J' avais donner un coup de main à mon amie. Pourtant, je n' étais pas censée le faire. J' avais promis de ne pas intervenir mais il fallait bien que quelqu' un montre à Bella comment s' occuper de Yuma. Ne serait-ce que pour le bien être du petit bonhomme. Il était à croquer...

J' espérais qu' elle s' en sortirait seule mais j' avais confiance en Bella et je savais qu' elle ferait son maximum pour Yuma même si elle mettrait le temps à le faire. Le pauvre petit risquait par contre de pleurer un peu plus que les autres jours mais c' était pour leur bien à tous les deux. Ils me faisaient de la peine lui et Jacob. Ils avaient besoin de Bella tous les deux.

**POV ALICE**

Jacob m' avait contacté. La meute avait senti des traces d' un vampire inconnu. Moi, je n' avais pas eu de visions donc il m' était impossible de les aider. Peut être un nomade de passage mais j' en doutais après tout ce qui avait pu se passer, nous n' étions pas à l' abri d' une nouvelle attaque. Bella portait la poisse et maintenant qu' elle avait un bébé ça compliquait les choses. Elle était encore plus vulnérable. Mais j' ouvrais l' oeil. C' est pour cela que j' avais décidé d' aller chez les Swan m' encueillir de la bonne santé de mon amie...

**POV BELLA **

Je paniquais à présent que j' étais seule avec le bébé. Allais-je m' en sortir? Saurais-je m' en occuper? Pourtant je n' en avais pas envie mais je n' avais pas vraiment le choix. J' étais furibonde après Charlie mais aussi après moi-même. J' évitais de m' approcher de Yuma le plus possible. Je ne voulais pas créer un lien que je ne respecterais pas dans quelques semaines. Je partirais coûte que coûte. J' étais à la cuisine occupée à repasser mon linge et celui de Charlie et Yuma gazouillait dans son cosy au salon. Il avait quelques jouets accrochés à celui-ci et apparemment ça l' occupait bien. Enfin pour le moment... Il commença à geindre au bout d' une bonne heure. Je ne bougeais pas. Puis, il pleura un peu... enfin, il finit par hurler. Je me rongeais les ongles; il devait avoir faim; il était onze heures et demi. Son biberon était prêt mais un problème s' imposa à moi; il fallait que je le prenne dans mes bras pour le lui donner? Je réfléchis et me dis que non, je lui donnerais dans son cosy. Comme ça pas de lien. Je pris alors le biberon le secouais un bon coup et partis au salon. Yuma s' agita lorsqu' il vit son repas et pleura en se tordant. Je pensais alors «t' es comme ton père! Dès que tu vois de la bouffe t' en peux plus!» je souriais devant cette remarque tellement vraie. J' enfournais donc le biberon dans la bouche de l' affamé qui ne se fit pas prier pour l' avaler goulument! Une fois terminé, il fit son rot sans trop de problème et moi j' allais rincer le biberon.

Yuma joua encore un peu avec ses jouets puis finit par s' endormir de fatigue et parce que le repas l' avait ramolli.

J' entendis un petit coup à la porte. J' allais voir sur la pointe des pieds dans le judas et vis que c' était Alice, j' ouvris aussitôt la porte en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-Ah c' est toi, Alice, je suis super contente de te voir tu sais! Murmurai-je pour ne pas réveiller le bébé.

-Yuma est avec toi? Je l' ai senti. Me demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Euh... oui et c' est une longue histoire! M' exclamai-je toujours à demi mots.

J' étais ravie qu' elle fut là et j' espérais qu' elle allait m' aider, elle.

-Oh ben alors je repasserais. J' étais juste venue voir si tu te portais bien.

-Non, non, tu peux rester. Ça me fera de la visite. Lui dis-je sans cacher mon désespoir d' être seule avec le bébé.

Elle m' observa un moment puis elle me dit.

-Oh, non, non, non! Bella? Tu t' occupes toute seule de Yuma, je ne ferais pas ton boulot. Me répondit-elle sèchement.

Bon sang! Mais qu' est-ce qu' ils avaient tous? Je les maudissais de ne pas vouloir me sortir de cette situation bien embarrassante pour moi. Ils ne respectaient pas mon besoin d' être loin du bébé et de Jake! Et ça m' horripilait au plus haut point! J' avais vraiment la sensation qu' ils s' étaient tous passés le mot pour que je sois obligée de m' occuper du bébé. Je grognais.

-Oui ben c' est bon, pars! Fais comme les autres! Vous vous êtes tous mis contre moi, j' ai bien compris, je ne suis pas idiote! Râlai-je.

Je renchéris.

-Mon père et Jacob vont me le payer! Dis-je vindicative.

-Jacob? Mais je l' ai eu ce matin et il est en mission sur ses quatre pattes! Il ne t' as pas tendu de piège si c' est ce que tu penses. Il respecte ton choix, Bella, crois-moi. Me dit-elle surprise.

Je ne répondis pas. J' étais honteuse d' avoir cru que Jake chercherait à me berner.

-J' y vais. Me dit Alice peinée.

-Excuses-moi, Alice mais je suis un peu sur les nerfs. Lui dis-je en soufflant.

-C' est pas grave mais je dois y aller quand même. Bon courage. Me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Elle partit et je refermais la porte en soupirant longuement et en m' adossant à celle-ci. Tout ce que je voulais moi c' était être tranquille et qu' on respecte mes choix de vie.

**POV JACOB **

Nous suivions toujours les traces de l' opportun mais elles ne nous menèrent nul part. Nous tournions en rond. Bref! Fallait-il se préoccuper de ce vampire en goguette qui n' était probablement qu' un itinérant qui traversait juste notre zone pour voir plus loin? Ou était-ce vraiment une menace qui nous concernait? On n' avait rien pour faire la lumière sur ces traces! Nous allions donc devoir écumer à nouveau les bois et ce le plus souvent possible ce qui signifiait que je n' allais pas être très présent pour Yuma ces quelques jours, voire semaines à venir.

**POV BELLA **

La journée passa plutôt vite et il m' a bien fallu prendre Yuma dans mes bras afin de le changer, il pleurait tellement que je n' avais vraiment pas eu le choix. Je maudissais mon père et Jacob de ne pas être pour l' un rentrer et pour l' autre venu chercher son fils. Finalement, la magie opéra et le bébé était vraiment adorable. Il s' était calé dans le creux de mes bras et m' observait. Jamais il ne bougea. Je le changeais et lui donnais son biberon comme convenu avec Angela. Je me surpris à le promener et à lui parler alors qu' il était dans mes bras. Jamais je n' avais pensé que j' aurai pu être capable de m' occuper d' un enfant.

**POV JACOB **(«I don' t want to miss a thing» Aerosmith)

Notre surveillance continuait mais Sam nous renvoya chez nous presque tous. Nous allions prendre des gardes chacun notre tour et tourner par deux avec ceux en effectif qui surveillaient La Push.

Je rentrais donc à grande vitesse. Mon père n' était toujours pas à la maison. C' était vraiment étrange. Je pris une douche et partis en direction de chez Charlie pour récupérer mon fils. Quant aux détours de la maison de Sue, j' aperçus la voiture de patrouille de celui-ci. Je m' arrêtais donc pensant qu' il avait peut être ramené lui-même Yuma à la maison. Je toquais à la porte et Sue vint m' ouvrir et me laissa entrer en me souriant bizarrement. Je découvris Charlie et mon père vautrés l' un dans sa chaise roulante l' autre sur le canapé de Sue.

-Où est Yuma? Demandai-je un noeud au ventre.

-Assis-toi fils, on va t' expliquer! Me dit mon père.

Une angoisse incroyable s' empara de moi et tous les scénarii possible défilèrent dans ma tête. Je commençais même à trembler. Où était mon fils? Qu' avaient-ils fait encore?

-Où est mon fils? Dis-je en déglutissant.

-Chez moi. Ne t' inquiète pas, il ne risque rien. Il est avec Bella. Me signala Charlie.

-Avec Bella? Dis-je surpris.

Je repris aussi vite flippant encore plus.

-Mais comment? Je veux dire pourquoi?

Je n' arrivais pas à formuler mes phrases tellement j' étais angoissé.

-Calme-toi, fils! Charlie et moi avons comme qui dirait obligé Bella à s' occuper de Yuma. Et ne râle pas c' est pour votre bien à tous les trois. Entendis-je Billy m' expliquer.

-Que je me calme? Mais vous êtes complètement fous! Hurlai-je.

Je repris en criant de plus belles.

-Et si elle lui fait du mal? Où qu' elle le laisse choir dans un coin sans s' en occuper? Vous y avez pensé? Vous savez très bien qu' elle ne veut pas avoir à faire à moi ou à Yuma et vous l' y forcez? Elle va encore croire que c' est moi qui ait monté ce stratagème pour l' obliger et je vais m' en prendre plein la tête! Mais vous êtes inconscients ou quoi? M' énervai-je.

-Et calme-toi! Bella ne fera jamais de mal au bébé, Jake! C' est ma fille tout de même, je la connais et toi aussi et je ne comprend pas que tu puisses penser une chose pareil! Grogna Charlie.

Il avait raison je m' emportais pour rien, je savais que Bella ne lui ferait jamais de mal mais j' avais si peur que ça se passe mal que j' angoissais. J' avais peur qu' après ça elle ne nous repousse encore plus. Je perdrais encore un peu plus d' elle.

-J' y vais! Je vais chercher Yuma! Il est tard en plus, je ne sais pas si elle saura faire ce qu' il faut pour coucher le bébé.

-N' angoisse pas comme ça, Jacob et laisse-la gérer un peu! Ça ne peut que lui faire du bien! Me dit Charlie.

-Gérer? Avec mon fils? Lui répondis-je sceptique.

-Hé! C' est aussi le sien, Jacob!

-Plus depuis qu' elle nous a abandonné!

Je regrettais aussitôt les malheureuses paroles qui venaient de traverser ma bouche. J' étais ignoble de dire ça de la femme que j' aimais à en mourir. Je me repris.

-Pardon, Charlie, ce n' est pas ce que je voulais dire. Soufflai-je.

-Si! Et dans le principe je suis d' accord avec toi. Mais veux-tu récupérer ma fille, Jake? Ou pas?

-Bien sûr! C' est ce que je désire le plus au monde!

-Alors laisse opérer Yuma! Et fais confiance à Bella!

Je réfléchis.

-Ok mais je vais les surveiller quand même. Et je promet de ne pas interférer de suite. Je veux juste observer Charlie. Voir comment elle se comporte. Ok?

-Ok. Me répondit celui-ci.

Je partis donc en direction de chez les Swan.

J' approchais doucement des fenêtres, je vis Bella avec le bébé dans les bras, ma respiration se coupa. Mais apparemment, elle était juste entrain de le bercer. Mon coeur se gonfla d' émotions. J' attendis encore et encore alors que je la vis changer Yuma et le mettre en pyjama pour la nuit. Elle le reprit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le haut de la tête, le caressant en le tenant contre elle. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. J' avais tellement rêver ça que je n' y croyais même plus et que je trouvais ces gestes irréels. Au bout d' un long moment à cajoler le bébé, je la vis se coucher sur le divan avec Yuma toujours dans les bras. J' attendis encore un bout de temps avant de rentrer sans bruit dans la maison et doucement j' allais les observer vraiment. Bella dormait sur le côté et Yuma posé à côté d' elle. Elle le tenait afin de le protéger. Ils dormaient. Cette vision resta gravée dans ma mémoire. Je m' installais dans le fauteuil de Charlie et me mis en face d' eux et je restais là pendant longtemps à les observer pleurant en silence à la plus belle vue de toute ma vie.

Lorsque Yuma se réveilla, il ne réalisa pas que j' étais dans la pièce. Je le vis observer sa mère sous toutes les coutures. Il tentait désespérément de lui attraper les cheveux. Il se tortillait comme un petit ver et tendait sa petite main en direction de Bella. Les larmes montaient à mes yeux. Le bébé aimait sa mère tout comme moi je les aimais tous les deux à l' instant même. Il finit par attraper une mèche de cheveux de Bella qu' il voulait absolument porter à sa bouche. Ce bébé était un goinfre, il avait faim! Je le laissais réveiller ma douce. Elle se réveilla doucement probablement parce que le petit lui tirait les cheveux à présent qu' il avait réussi à attraper sa crinière. Elle sursauta lorsqu' elle m' aperçut.

-ça fait longtemps que tu es là? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Non. Pas tant.

Elle me regarda d' un air suspect. Elle me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ça pouvait faire des heures que je les regardais dormir. Elle ne dit rien. Je repris.

-Il a faim! Lui dis-je en désignant le bébé.

Notre bébé.

-Oh... euh... oui... Me dit-elle en se levant.

Elle prit le petit et me le donna. Elle reprit.

-Je vais préparer son biberon.

Elle partit et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec le dîner de bébé. Elle me le tendit.

-Non, vas-y toi, si tu veux lui donner. Lui affirmai-je.

-Non, ça va, je l' ai fait toute la journée et tu ne l' as pas vu depuis ce matin. Me dit-elle.

Elle retourna s' assoir un moment pendant que je nourrissais Yuma. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Puis elle rassembla les affaires du bébé et les rangea soigneusement. Aucun de nous ne parla. Je la regardais faire. Lorsque Yuma eut fini son biberon, j' attendis qu' il digère. Puis après une bonne heure à rester sans se parler, je décidais de partir. Bella se leva et me raccompagna à la porte.

-Tu veux bien le prendre? Je voudrais aller mettre les affaires dans la voiture et fixer le cosy.

Elle me fixa un instant. Je lui souris timidement.

-Oui.

Ce fut tout ce qu' elle m' octroya comme réponse. Cinq minute après, je venais rechercher le bébé qui s' endormait dans les bras de sa mère, repu.

-Merci Bella. Lui dis-je en l' embrassant délicatement sur la joue.

Elle fut surprise mais n' osa pas répondre de peur certainement de réveiller le bébé. Elle secoua la tête positivement.

J' installais Yuma et je partis sans me retourner alors que j' en avais une folle envie.

**POV ARO**

J' attendais le signal pour bouger de Volterra...

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Voilà! J' espère que vous avez apprécié! Donnez-moi votre avis quant à la suite!^^ A la semaine pro!

Bisous bisous!


	19. Chapter 13 Eclipse Totale Partie 1

Salut les filles! Alors toujours fidèles au rendez-vous? Si c' est oui et bien tant mieux!^^

Merci encore pour les fav' et alert'! Merci à **Grazie** qui tient son poste chaque semaine! Merci à **Clarisse972**, tiens bon Clarisse, t' arriveras au bout sans encombre!^^ **Supergirl**, oui ça y est Bella se déride! ;)) Merci à mes fidèles lectrices!

**Disclamer:** Tout est à SM mais je lui emprunte ses perso pour les embrouiller à ma manière! LOL!^^

En ce 11février 2012, je me dois de souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire à notre Taylor adoré... 20 ans et toute la vie devant lui encore... souhaitons lui en tout cas... 3

Alors, ici un chapitre 13 énorme... je vais devoir le couper en trois partie, je pense... les musiques sont importantes dans ce chapitre surtout les deux dernières si vous pouvez les écouter en même temps ce serait que du bonheur! Enfin, vous le faite comme vous le sentez, je n' oblige à rien!

Une Bella qui va enfin ouvrir ses yeux! (Il était tant vous me direz!^^) Elle badine encore un peu juste histoire de nous souler définitivement mais le résultat sera là! ;)) Un Jacob plus déterminé et plus Alpha que jamais! Des Volturi qui sont bien présent! Et... je vous laisse lire!^^

**Chapitre 13: Eclipse Totale **

(écouter «Et un jour une femme» de Florent Pagny)

(«Quand le rideau tombe» L' Opéra Rock Mozart)

(«Babe I' m gonna leave you» Led Zep)

(«Time after time» Cyndi Lauper)

«Le soleil ni la mort ne peuvent se regarder fixement»

«Quand l' oiseau est prêt à mourir, son chant devient triste;

Quand l' homme est prêt de mourir, ses paroles portent l' empreinte de la vertu»

**POV BELLA**

Je me retrouvais toute seule avec moi-même après que Jacob soit venu récupérer Yuma. Yuma... ce petit être... si fragile... était mon fils. Je me sentais à nouveau vide et en manque et suffocante. Maintenant, je ne pouvais plus nier le lien qui m' unissait à eux. Je réalisais aujourd' hui que ce manque c' était eux qui le comblait. J' avais été bien toute la journée même si mon refus de m' occuper de mon fils au début de celle-ci n' avait pas empiété sur ce bien être.

J' étais toujours en colère après Charlie et après moi-même. Il m' avait forcé et ça m' avait coûté. Ça m' avait coûté que finalement mon coeur avait battu pour ce bébé que je ne voulais pas voir. Il ressemblait tellement à Jacob que ç' en était effarant. Mais j' avais remarqué qu' il avait les yeux de Charlie et donc les miens par la même occasion. C' est là que je me rendis compte qu' il m' appartenait aussi... Je crois que je n' avais jamais autant apprécié me conduire de la sorte... me conduire en maman... ça m' avait beaucoup troublé.

Je fus heureuse quand je m' étais réveillée que Jacob fut là mais j' en éprouvais pas moins non plus de la tristesse car ils allaient repartir tout deux et moi je serais là à nouveau toute seule avec ma souffrance.

Je montais dans ma chambre et j' eus du mal à m' endormir. Pourtant, je n' entendis pas Charlie rentrer cette nuit là.

**POV JACOB**

Je rentrais à La Push plus heureux que jamais. Pour une fois, Billy et Charlie avaient pris la bonne décision. Bella s' était occupée de Yuma. Rien que ça j' avais un sourire immense placardé sur mon visage. Alors tout n' était pas perdu. Les images qui me revenaient en tête celle de Bella cajolant notre bébé et le protégeant alors qu' ils dormaient l' un contre l' autre m' émouvaient tellement que je pleurais de satisfaction. J' avais aimé les regarder pendant leur sommeil et profiter d' une si belle chose qu' était l' amour d' une mère pour son enfant parce que c' est ce que j' avais ressenti. Bella aimait Yuma, il n' y avait plus aucun doute.

Une fois devant chez Sue, je me garais mais laissais tourner la voiture je ne voulais pas réveiller mon fils. J' allais vite fait, taper à la porte et Sue m' ouvrit. Lorsqu' elle vit le sourire sur mon visage, elle embrassa ma joue.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi, Jacob. Me dit-elle.

Je n' avais pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit elle avait tout compris.

-Merci, Sue. Est-ce que tu peux dire à mon père que je rentre à la maison et s' il pouvait me rejoindre parce que je suis bientôt dans mon heure de garde et je voudrais qu' il veille sur Yuma.

-Tu n' as qu' à le laisser ici. Ton père va rentrer mais Charlie reste dormir ici et on serait ravi de nous en occuper. Me dit-elle un sourire cloué sur le visage.

Je réfléchissais un instant après tout ça m' éviterait d' attendre et je pourrais directement muter et prendre des nouvelles.

-Oui, je veux bien mais tu n' as pas de lit pour le bébé. Lui demandai-je.

-Mmmm... si! Figures-toi que Leah et Seth ont remonté leur berceau et l' ont repeint pour le petit et moi j' ai gardé ce qu' il faut comme draps.

Je la regardais suspicieux.

-Leah et Seth ont refait leur berceau? Dis-je un peu surpris.

Venant de Leah cela ne m' étonnait pas mais Seth?

-Oui, tous les deux. Insista-t-elle.

-Ok, Sue. A la limite, je préfère qu' il soit en sécurité ici avec Charlie et vous. Ça soulagera ainsi mon père pour une nuit. Je vais le chercher dans la voiture et chercher ses affaires. Ce que je fis dans la minute. Une fois que j' eus embrassé la chair de ma chair, je laissais ma voiture et mutais directement depuis chez les Clearwater et m' enfonçais dans la forêt.

**POV ARO**

J' avais besoin de toute la garde ainsi que de mes frères pour livrer bataille contre mes ennemis. Je ne recruterais pas d' autres vampires amateurs. Avec mon clan, il n' était pas nécessaire de le faire, nous étions fort et puissant et possédions des dons qui nous aideraient. Nous serions treize et ça suffirait pour tous les anéantir.

J' avais trouvé la solution pour contrer le pouvoir de la petite Cullen, même brillamment! Pendant que l' humaine s' occuperait de lui détourner l' attention avec les loups, Afton manipulerait son don pour que mes décisions lui soient invisibles. Ainsi nous pourrions les surprendre. J' hurlais de rire dans l' enceinte de l' immense salle ronde où nous trônions habituellement. Je fis sursauter mes frères qui dormaient à moitié. Je me délectais de mon idée si cruelle...

**POV CHARLIE**

En rentrant à la maison, je souriais comme un grand-père crétin et dingue de son petit-fils! Apparemment, d' après ce que j' avais pu comprendre, ça c' était bien passé entre Bella et le bébé. Elle s' en était occupée. Je soupirais et j' étais soulagé. Les choses allaient-je l' espérais-s' arranger entre Jacob et ma fille. Et je souhaitais au plus profond de moi qu' ils finiraient par former une famille et je le souhaitais vivement et rapidement. Ma fille ne pouvait plus dépérir comme elle le faisait même si elle n' avait pas l' air de s' en rendre compte son état me faisait peur à voir. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait pour vivre ainsi. Enfin, je dirais plutôt survivre, le mot était bien plus exact.

Je me garais dans notre allée de maison. Je n' allais pas la questionner, je la laisserais me parler comme elle voudrait. Je pris un air abattu pour ne pas qu' elle s' aperçoive que je ne revenais pas du poste.

-Bella? Tu es levée, Chérie? Demandai-je assez fort.

-Oui, je descend, j' en ai pour une minute. Me répondit-elle.

-Oui, c' est bon t' inquiète pas.

Je l' entendis dévaler les escaliers. Elle arriva à la cuisine.

-Salut Papa. Me dit-elle de bonne humeur.

-Salut ma puce. Dis-je en prenant une voix éreintée.

-Je te prépare quelque chose? Le p'tit déj? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Juste un café. Je suis fatigué. Je prend une douche, je me repose cinq minutes et je repars. Lui signalai-je.

-Tu devrais te reposer au moins ce matin, Papa! C' est pas prudent! Me dit-elle.

-Non ça ira. J' ai plein de boulot.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui se passe à Forks? Me demanda-t-elle.

-On en reparlera plus tard, tu veux bien? Je voudrais me vider un peu la tête avant d' y retourner. Lui dis-je afin de détourner la conversation.

-Ok.

Elle attendit quelques minutes puis reprit.

-Tu ne me demandes pas comment ç' a été avec Yuma, hier?

-Je suppose bien. Vu que tu ne hurles pas après moi!

-Tu as raison. Je me suis bien débrouillée. Mais juste une chose, Papa?

-Oui, Chérie?

-Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup là, compris? Me dit-elle en colère.

-Ok. A part si je n' ai pas le choix, Bella. Lui dis-je avec une forte envie de sourire mais je me contins.

-C' est ça oui! Me toisa-t-elle.

Elle m' embrassa sur la joue et elle partit au travail et moi je soupirais sur le divan. Tout c' était bien passé et ma fille avait l' air d' être heureuse.

**POV JACOB**

Une nuit de surveillance dans les bois de l' Olympic mais pas de nouvelles traces. Donc c' était probablement un itinérant, un nomade qui n' avait fait que passer sur notre territoire mais nous allions rester en alerte. Sam ne baisserait pas la garde comme ça.

En repartant en direction de La Push, je pensais à hier soir. Ce moment si heureux me donnait de l' espoir, du moins pour le bébé. Pas pour moi! J' espérais seulement que Bella accepterait de voir Yuma et qu' elle ne partirait plus comme elle le faisait avant lorsque je le déposais chez Charlie. En fait, j' espérais même qu' elle veuille s' en occuper davantage.

**POV BELLA**

Les jours passaient et les semaines finalement filaient assez vite aussi. Jacob venait de temps à autre déposer Yuma à la maison et malgré mon envie de m' en occuper, je me contentais d' être là, de temps en temps, quand il venait l' amener et quand il venait le rechercher. Je ne voulais pas leur montrer que je m' intéressais plus que ça à mon fils. Juste, je prenais la peine de vérifier qu' il se portait bien. Le bébé changeait de jour en jour. Et moi j' allais imperceptiblement mieux. Quand Jake et le bébé étaient dans mes environs, je respirais à nouveau comme si je remontais à la surface après avoir passé des heures la tête sous l' eau à me débattre et lorsque je prenais à plein poumon l' air qu' on m' offrait, j' aurai hurler ma souffrance que ce ne fût pas ainsi à chaque jour de ma triste vie. Jacob ne m' avait pas reparlé de ce fameux jour, le jour où j' avais fait connaissance avec mon fils. Mais je voyais bien au fond de son regard qu' il était satisfait, heureux peut être. Je sentais son ravissement à me voir et comme pour ne pas changer lui me procurait une chaleur indéfectible dorénavant le long de mon échine et dans mon bas ventre à chaque fois qu' il passait près de moi et me frôlait. J' avais de plus en plus de mal à me contenir mais je ne voulais plus le faire souffrir alors je préférais baisser les yeux et essayais d' ignorer ce qu' il me faisait éprouver.

Il nous arrivait de nous croiser au centre commercial. Il était toujours accompagné de Yuma. Nous nous arrêtions pour parler quelques minutes de tout et de rien et je regardais du coin de l' oeil le bébé dans sa poussette. De temps en temps, Angela ou Alice m' accompagnait parfois même les deux lors de leurs satanées séances shopping qui se faisaient bien malgré moi. Angela avait passé ses partiels et elle attendait les résultats. Alice projetait des vacances avec Jasper dans un coin du monde où les magasins de luxe pullulaient. Logique! Je ne la voyais pas sur une île déserte!

Un après-midi alors que pour la énième fois, les filles m' avaient traîné au centre commercial, nous croisâmes le chemin de Lauren. La fameuse Lauren. J' essayais un maximum de l' éviter lorsque je venais faire mes courses ici mais là ce fut impossible ce jour là. Elle nous invita à boire un café dans le bar du centre et nous n' avions pas eu d' autres choix que d' accepter; elle nous raconta qu' elle avait envie d' organiser un fête pendant les vacances qui réunirait pas mal d' anciens élèves du lycée de Forks ce qui piqua la curiosité d' Alice qui la suivit très intéressée. Seulement quand nous arrivions dans le bar, nous trouvâmes aussi Jacob avec le bébé à sa table. Je voulus reculer mais Angela m' en empêcha me disant que ce serait mieux que je reste pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur la nature de ma relation avec Jake. Mais j' étais gênée et je me demandais bien comment se faisait-il que Jacob se trouva là, attablé avec nous alors qu' il ne connaissait pas Lauren ou du moins qu' il connaissait la Lauren de l' époque du lycée. Celle qu' il avait remballé tant de fois! C' était une incompréhension totale qui dut se voir sur mon visage que pourtant j' espérais impassible face à ça! Il me sourit légèrement l' air de rien et essayant probablement de me faire passer un message. Mais moi je voulais des explications à haute voix. Je lui fronçais les sourcils en retour et il ne put s' empêcher de rire doucement. Je haussais les yeux. Oh mon Dieu! Son sourire et son rire m' avait tellement manqué! Il y avait longtemps que je ne l' avais pas vu comme ceci. Presque normal. Je partis un instant dans mes songes pendant que Lauren exposait sa pseudo fête à Alice qui celle-ci était très heureuse de vouloir et pouvoir y participer...

**POV ARO**

Le signal venait de m' être donné. Ma légion et moi partions de ce pas de Volterra direction Seattle...

J' espérais seulement que le pouvoir d' Afton avait fonctionné...

**POV ALICE**

J' avais eu une drôle de sensation cet après-midi dans le bar mais je n' en avais rien laissé paraître. Ça n' était pas une vision, pas de futur à l' horizon simplement une sensation étrange d' un danger quelconque. Je rentrais à la villa, il fallait que j' y réfléchisse et que je vois avec Jasper et peut être même en parler avec Carlisle.

-Ah! Vous tombez bien tous les deux! Il faut que je m' entretienne avec vous! C' est urgent! Leur signifiai-je.

-Qu' est-ce qu' il se passe, Alice? Me dit Jasper soucieux.

-On va dans mon bureau? Me demanda Carlisle.

-Oui si tu veux. Lui répondis-je.

Nous montions rapidement à l' étage. Carlisle s' installa, assit sur son bureau. Jasper se campa près de la fenêtre et moi je me situais entre les deux l' air un peu dans le vague, si nerveuse que je me tortillais les doigts.

-Qu' as-tu à nous dire? Demanda Carlisle.

-Tu as eu une vision, c' est ça? Me questionna Jasper.

-Non pas vraiment. Lui répondis-je.

Je repris.

-Plus une impression!

-Une impression? Me dit Jasper en fronçant des sourcils.

-Oui comme une sensation de danger mais je ne sais pas qui il concerne ni quand, ni comment. Bref! C' était déplaisant! Et ça m' angoisse. Soufflai-je anxieuse.

-Allons! Alice! Ce n' est peut-être rien du tout! Après tout ce n' est pas une vision que tu as eu. Alors je ne sais pas si on peut se fier à ce que tu as ressenti. Me dit Carlisle.

Une onde rassurante fit son chemin jusque dans tout mon corps. Merci Jasper.

-Oui je sais que ça paraît être n' importe quoi mais je vous assure que j' en ai eu des frissons si cela était possible dans tout le dos! M' exclamai-je.

-Tu étais avec qui quand ça t' ais arrivé? Me questionna Jasper, toujours les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Avec Bella, Angela, Jacob et le bébé et Lauren! Lui répondis-je.

-Lauren? Me dit Jasper.

-Oui! La Lauren du lycée! Mais on s' est tous retrouvé par hasard à part Bella, Angela et moi puisqu' on faisait les boutiques. On est simplement tombé sur eux, voilà tout! Pas de quoi fouetter un chat! Dis-je.

-Peut être que la présence de Jacob a bloqué une vision que tu aurais pu avoir et donc tu l' as ressenti? Précisa Carlisle.

-Mmmm. Je sais pas Carlisle. Ça ne m'a jamais fait ça auparavant même en présence de Jacob.

-Bon! Ne nous affolons pas mais gardons l' oeil ouvert. Et si ça se reproduit, Alice, préviens nous de suite. Proposa Carlisle.

-Oui. On va rester vigilant et on va suivre les odeurs que l' on trouvera suspectes lorsque nous irons chasser aussi. Ça te va? Me demanda Jasper.

-Oui, je vous avoue que cela me rassurerais. Je vais surveiller Bella, Jacob et le bébé, pendant ce temps. Merci. Dis-je en souriant légèrement.

Jasper était toujours aussi soucieux. Je savais qu' il avait encore des questions à me poser et je savais qu' il attendrait qu' on soit dans le cadre de notre intimité, c' est-à-dire notre chambre mais pas avant ce soir. Carlisle, quant à lui, ne semblait pas trop s' en faire mais je savais qu' avec lui, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, il était inquiet. Et moi aussi à vrai dire.

**POV JACOB**

J' étais revigoré. Depuis que Bella avait enfin consenti à s' occuper de Yuma, j' avais la nette impression qu' elle ne nous repoussait plus. Elle était même parfois là quand j' amenais le bébé chez Charlie et même si elle faisait semblant de ne pas faire attention à ce qu' il se passait, j' avais observé que son regard était souvent dirigé vers Yuma. Bien sûr, je me gardais bien de lui en faire la remarque. Du coup, moi, j' allais étrangement mieux. Je sentais qu' elle aussi et ça me faisait remonter la pente.

**POV ARO**

La première étape de mon plan s' était apparemment déroulé sans accro. Jane nous avait conduit à la maison abandonnée où elle avait séjourné avec Alec et sa horde de vampires qui l' avait conduit à sa perte! Ce n' était évidemment pas Volterra mais nous allions nous en contenter jusqu' à ce que je trouve aux alentours demeure digne de mon rang et de ceux de mes frères.

Mes espions me donnaient tous les jours les dernières nouvelles.

J' avais donné ordre que pas un ne bouge de la maison. Il ne fallait pas que nous nous fassions remarquer. Heïdi était chargé de rapporter le repas pour nous et elle se chargeait aussi de faire disparaitre les corps précautionneusement avec l' aide de Santiago.

Quelques jours après notre arrivée, ma garde avait dégotté un manoir bordé de forêts de toute part. Nous ne serions pas repérés.

**POV CHARLIE**

J' étais heureux, je voyais bien que ma fille fondait pour son fils même si elle ne voulait toujours pas l' admettre mais je pensais qu' il n' y en avait plus pour longtemps. Jake la jouait fine lame et ça c' était génial de sa part. Je voyais à présent dans ses yeux quand il regardait ma fille combien il l' aimait. Ne lâche pas Jake! Tu vas gagner son coeur! Si ce n' est pas déjà fait depuis longtemps.

**POV BELLA**

Les jours passaient et avec Angela -qui avait accepter de venir s' inscrire dans une autre fac avec moi après que je lui ais longuement exposé les bienfaits d' être loin. Le problème c' était qu' elle n' était pas dupe-nous avions donc préparé nos inscriptions pour une prestigieuse faculté de New York. C' était à l' autre bout du pays et ça m' allait très bien. Je ne voulais plus souffrir. Pourtant, malgré que j' avais rempli mes papiers, rédigé une lettre de motivation et alors que j' avais même l' argent pour payer les frais d' inscriptions quelque chose me retenait. Je ne réalisais pas vraiment quoi mais quand je dus poster mon enveloppe, celle-ci resta dans ma main et je rentrais bredouille avec ma lettre à la main. Je me posais à la table de la cuisine et envoya l' enveloppe valser sur celle-ci. Je pris mon visage dans mes mains et j' essayais de comprendre ce qui avait pu m' arrêter. Le problème était que je me voilais la face depuis trop longtemps. Les seules choses qui me retenaient ici étaient les deux seules personnes qui me faisaient le plus souffrir. Et malgré tout, je n' arrivais pas à les quitter. J' avais remarqué qu' ils me manquaient énormément et que je n' étais pas moi-même quand ils étaient éloignés de moi. C' était un comble! Moi qui avait maudit Jacob Black et qui avait cherché à lui faire le plus de mal possible! Moi qui avait évité son amour, qui avait refusé l' amour qu' il me portait pourtant si pur. Je me rendais à présent compte que je ne pouvais plus vivre ailleurs que près de lui. J' étais irréversiblement attirée par lui. Je secouais ma tête de négation parce que je n' arrivais même pas à y croire moi-même. Et le pire de tout, c' est que j' étais plus qu' heureuse d' avoir eu mon fils avec lui et j' aimais mon fils. Cependant, il était hors de question que je l' admette maintenant et à haute voix. Je m' étais déjà fait la réflexion et c' était un bon bout de chemin. Pas question de donner satisfaction à tous ceux qui pensaient en ce moment la même chose que moi! Question d' orgueil!

Là, je n' avais qu' une hâte, c' était que Jacob arrive pour déposer Yuma à Charlie. J' avais décidé de rester à la maison aujourd' hui avec mon père et le bébé. Je tournais en rond guettant l' heure sans cesse. Ça faisait des jours voir des semaines que j' observais mon fils du coin de l' oeil et j' avais vraiment envie de partager un moment avec eux deux, mon père et le bébé.

Enfin, ils n' étaient plus très loin. Je les ressentais. Je montais dans ma chambre comme si de rien n' était et me mis à la fenêtre. Je n' allais pas donner satisfaction à Jake en étant là pour les accueillir. Je redescendrais après qu' il soit partit. La voiture se gara dans l' allée de la maison et Jacob sortit Yuma avec le cosy. Je le regardais faire. D' un seul coup, une douce chaleur passa à travers tout mon corps. Jake... il savait probablement que j' étais là. Je ne pouvais plus être discrète avec lui, il me sentait comme je le ressentais, c' était vraiment bizarre. Comme si je lui appartenais et qu' il m' appartenait. Les paroles d' Alice me revinrent en tête «Vous êtes reliés. Comme si des fils vous retenaient l' un à l' autre.» Alors c' était peut être vrai, peut être que nous étions en relation subconsciente l' un avec l' autre. Etrange! Je crus apercevoir un sourire sur le visage de Jacob. Bref! Je tendis l' oreille et je l' entendis parler à Charlie, lui faire ses recommandations habituelles; il était vraiment super protecteur avec Yuma, c' était pas croyable! J' attendis qu' il reparte; j' eus froid ce qui me donna le feu vert pour descendre.

-Tu t' en vas? Me demanda Charlie comme à son habitude.

Mais là j' allais le surprendre.

-Non! Je voudrais rester avec toi et Yuma, pour une fois. Lui répondis-je naturellement.

Mon père me dévisagea de surprise. Il mit un temps fou à récupérer sa langue! Je l' avais scotché.

-Ah bon. Me dit-il s' en trouver d' autres choses à me dire.

-Oui. Je pense que ce serait bien, non?

-Euh... Oui... bien sûr, Bella. Mais je suis tellement étonné.

-Oui, je m' en doute mais je t' interdis de dire quoi que ce soit à quiconque, ni même une réflexion! C' est compris?

-Euh... Oui, oui, pas de problème. Je me tais.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

Je m' occupais donc de Yuma avec Charlie toute l' après-midi. Il ne me dit pas un mot et ne jugea aucunement mes faits et gestes; il me laissa plutôt faire. Je le sentais ravi. Quant au bébé, ç' avait été un ange comme d' habitude. Il m' observait tout le temps et suivait mes moindres mouvements. Il était mignon. Quand l' heure fut venue, Jacob n' eut pas une seule minute de retard. Mince! J' espérais pouvoir grappiller quelques instants de plus avec mon fils.

-Salut. Me dit Jacob quand je lui ouvris la porte.

-Salut. Lui dis-je avec un sourire timide.

Je crois bien que je rougissais. C' était la proximité de Jacob qui comme d' habitude me perturbait mais il y avait aussi le fait que je m' étais sentie bien toute l' après-midi parce que je m' étais occupée de Yuma et que j' avais peur qu' il s' en rende compte. Je repris.

-Le bébé dort. Lui dis-je.

-Charlie n' est pas là? Me demanda-t-il surpris.

-Je viens de l' envoyer faire quelques courses pour ce soir.

-Ah bon! Y a quoi ce soir? Quelque chose de particulier? Me questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, rien de spécial. Juste, tu veux bien rester manger avec Charlie et moi. Le bébé dort, alors autant te restaurer ici et repartir quand il se réveillera, non? Lui demandai-je légèrement tendue.

J' avais vraiment peur qu' il refuse. Je me tortillais les doigts comme quand j' étais nerveuse, ce que j' étais à n' en pas douter. Je repris parce qu' il resta sans voix.

-Je vais faire des lasagnes, ça te va? Lui demandai-je à nouveau.

Il encra son regard dans le mien me sondant pour savoir si ce que je lui demandais était réel ou non. J' eus chaud dans tout le corps tellement son regard irradiait. Il se reprit avant que je ne me consume sur place.

-Ce serait avec plaisir. Accepta-t-il avec un sourire prononcé sur son si beau visage.

-Parfait. Je m' y met. Tu peux aller voir Yuma, il dort dans son lit d' appoint dans ma chambre.

Il ne dit rien mais je le sentis sourire. Il monta voir son fils.

**POV JACOB**

Quand j' arrivais chez Bella, je me sentis bien d' un seul coup. Quelque chose de bon se dégageait de la maison des Swan. Quelque chose de sain , de pur, de chaleureux... je ne pouvais expliquer cette sensation d' apaisement qui s' en échappait.

C' est Bella qui m' ouvrit la porte, j' en fus surpris. Elle paraissait bien et détendue. Sereine. C' était ça que j' avais senti alors. Ne voyant ni n' entendant Charlie, je lui posais la question de savoir où il était. Elle me répondit qu' il était parti faire des courses et elle me demanda dans la foulée si je voulais manger avec eux car Yuma dormait et que ç' aurait été bête de le réveiller maintenant. Je fus tellement étonné par sa proposition que je ne la crus pas et je dus sonder son esprit pour savoir si c' était vrai, si c' était vrai qu' elle me voulait à sa table et quand je compris qu' elle était plus que sincère, je fondis et dans un sourire, j' acceptais son invitation. Elle était heureuse à ce moment précis et pour moi c' était tout ce qui comptait, la rendre heureuse avait toujours été ce que j' avais voulu pour elle et si c' était moi ou Yuma qui le lui procurait alors j' en étais encore plus ému. Elle me prévint qu' elle s' attelait à la tâche du repas et que je pouvais aller voir mon fils, plutôt notre fils qui dormait dans la chambre de sa mère. J' étais si heureux que j' en souris avec les larmes aux yeux. Bella semblait prendre conscience que nous existions le bébé et moi et ça me mettait du baume au coeur. J' espérais seulement que ça n' était pas une façade ni même un moment d' égarement. Il fallait donc que je reste sur mes gardes.

Une fois dans la chambre de ma Bella, je me mis assis sur sa chaise de bureau et je m' approchais du lit de mon bébé. Je lui caressais ses petits cheveux tout noirs souriant aux anges et les yeux plus qu' humides parce que je les aimais tellement et que là c' était un moment si particulier pour moi que je n' arrivais même pas à réaliser la chance que j' avais de les aimer tous les deux aussi fort.

**POV CHARLIE**

Jacob était resté dîner avec nous sur la demande de Bella. Moi, j' étais ravi. Le bébé dormait dans la chambre de ma fille. Le repas se déroula très bien mais Jake était mal à l' aise ce que je pouvais comprendre. Il marchait sur des oeufs avec ma fille qui ne lui avait jamais simplifié la tâche. Aujourd' hui, elle se comportait bien mais est-ce que demain ce serait pareil? J' espérais que ça n' était pas pour encore faire souffrir Jacob et le bébé parce que là je ne la laisserais pas faire. Mais je sentais que cette fois quelque chose avait changé. Le regard de Bella pétillait quand elle était en présence de Jacob ou du bébé. Elle paraissait vraiment bien. Finalement, alors que je les observais l' un après l' autre, je n' eus plus aucun doute, ils étaient bien ensemble et ça me soulagea. Ils se souriaient mutuellement. Leurs regards en disaient long. Maintenant, il fallait que ça se fasse tout seul. Je souris tout en dégustant mon repas.

**POV BELLA**

Bon sang! Alice! Alice! Je maugréais après elle! Je rageais même! Elle avait accepté d' aller à cette foutue soirée proposée par Lauren. Et elle voulait m' y entraîner ne me laissant pas vraiment le choix. Moi, revoir les anciens du lycée ne m' enchantais guère. J' avais mieux à faire! En plus, je n' avais jamais aimé les fêtes. Je tournais en rond parce que je cherchais une excuses pour me dépêtrer de cette invitation me rongeant les ongles au passage. Si je proposais être malade, Alice saurait de suite que je feignais. Un empêchement? Pas possible non plus, elle s' arrangerait pour me libérer! Je m' assis en soufflant sur le bord de mon lit. Vite une idée; la soirée était ce soir et il était hors de question que j' y aille.

Le soir arriva et je n' avais toujours rien trouvé. Mon imagination d' habitude si débordante m' avait abandonné. Je traînassais dans ma chambre quand elle surgit par la fenêtre restée entrouverte.

-Ben fais comme chez toi! Lui assénai-je d' entrée.

-Oh, je vois que Mademoiselle est motivée ce soir! Et en forme apparemment! Répliqua-t-elle.

Je grommelais que je ne voulais pas assister à cette fichue soirée, que je perdrais mon temps à aller là-bas... etc... etc... Elle croisa ses bras comme à son habitude me laissant ronchonner jusqu' à ce que j' ais fini.

-ça y est t' as terminé? Me dit-elle sur un ton plutôt dur.

Je la regardais surprise.

-Tu n' as pas le choix! Jasper nous attend dans la voiture. Tout le monde sera là alors hors de question que je réponde toute la soirée à «Pourquoi Bella n' est pas venue?» Tu répondras toi toute seule à cette question, ok? Râla-t-elle.

Elle avait cité la question en prenant une voix de pimbêche ce qui me fit sourire. Elle reprit.

-Allez! Vas t' habiller! Et convenablement s' il te plait! Mets au moins quelque chose de joli, je t' en prie! Souffla-t-elle.

-Hey, j' vais pas à un rencart que je sache! Grognai-je.

-On sait jamais! Dit-elle les yeux brillants de malice.

Que me cachait-elle encore? Je la regardais suspicieuse. Elle reprit.

-Ben quoi? Il y aura Mike Newton! Me dit-elle en riant à moitié.

-Mike Newton? Voilà que je vais être sauvé alors! M' explosai-je de rire.

-Rôoooo... t' es difficile, Bella! Bougonna-t-elle.

Elle me fit rire parce qu' elle savait que Mike n' avait jamais été ma tasse de thé mais elle en jouait exprès. Je sortis de mon armoire ma petite robe noire que j' avais porté lors du bal de fin d' année. Je n' avais rien d' autre de potable de toute façon. Je la lui montrais.

-On va pas à un bal, Bella! Cria-t-elle de désespoir devant la robe que je lui présentais.

-Alors que veux-tu que je mette, bon sang, Alice! Rouspétai-je aussi.

-Hey! Je t' avais rapporté des fringues d' une de mes escapades que tu n' as jamais porté! Ce serait bien de les étrenner ce soir, non?

-Quelles fringues, Alice? Tu m' en ramène tellement à chaque fois-que tu vas vider une boutique et ton compte en banque-que je ne sais plus moi! Croisai-je mes bras sur ma poitrine en signe de mécontentement.

-Attends une seconde. Me dit-elle en farfouillant mon armoire.

Elle en sortit un tas de nippes et les déplia correctement sur mon lit.

-Ta dam! Dit-elle en souriant à pleine dent et en me désignant un ensemble qu' elle avait composé. Fallait avouer que ç' avait l' air sympa. Alice avait vraiment du goût en matière de fringue!

-Moui... pas mal...

-C' est tout? S' offusqua-t-elle.

-Oui, oh, c' est bon! C' est sympa et ok, je me prépare! Abdiquai-je non sans grommeler pour la forme.

L' ensemble était un jean clair dont les revers avaient été repliés encore une fois, avec une belle ceinture en cuir noir Dolce et Gabbana avec pour accompagner le pantalon un joli pull très fin mais ouvert tout le dos de couleur noire puis à mettre par dessus une belle petite veste aux manches retroussées dans les tons gris perle. J' eux droit aux talons évidemment avec Alice, je n' avais vraiment pas le choix, elle me tendit donc une paire d' escarpins noirs brillants. Alice me sortit aussi un petit ras du cou avec l' inscription «sexy» en argent et très fin et un autre pendant très long en argent représentant un dreamcatcher pareil à celui que Jake m' avait offert. Je rougis à l' effet que cela me produisit. Je me maquillais légèrement, soulignant seulement mes yeux d' un trait noir et mettant une touche de ricil sur mes cils. Je brossais un coup mes cheveux mais les laissais lâche. Lorsque je revins de la salle de bain, Alice poussa un sifflement de contentement.

-Regarde-toi! Me dit-elle en me désignant ma psyché.

Je n' en crus pas mes yeux. C' était à peu près moi mais en beaucoup plus sexy. Alice était restée relativement sobre et avait respecté mes goûts, enfin à quelque chose près mais j' étais... ben disons... pas mal à regarder. Si Jacob me voyait comme ça il ne me laisserait pas sortir. Je souris. Pourquoi pensais-je à Jake? Pourquoi pensais-je à une chose pareil? Je ne lui appartenais pas et je n' avais pas de compte à lui rendre! Grrrr! Quelque chose clochait en moi!

-Ouais! Pas mal! Lui dis-je en maugréant.

Mes pensées m' avaient énervé. Je me détournais du miroir alors qu' Alice souffla de désespoir.

-Allez! En route! Jasper doit s' impatienter et on a de la route. Me prévint Alice.

Je pris ma pochette qu' elle m' avait préparé et nous partions.

La route jusqu' à Port Angeles était d' un ennui mortel. Je regardais défiler les paysages qui s' assombrissaient de plus en plus alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière l' horizon. J' étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées. Toutes tournées évidemment vers un loup désespérant et un bébé en proie à ravir mon coeur. Je soupirais sans arrêt si bien qu' Alice me questionna.

-A quoi penses-tu, Bella? Me demanda-t-elle.

-A rien d' important. Grognai-je d' être dérangée.

-A d' autres, Bella! S' amusa-t-elle.

-...

Je ne répondis pas ce qui voulait tout dire en réalité.

-Serais-tu entrain de penser à un beau brun et son merveilleux bébé? Me dit-elle ironiquement.

-Non, pas du tout! Me défendis-je.

-Ok, j' ai fait mouche! Rigola-t-elle.

Jasper se traitre m' envoya une onde de calme.

-Ok! J' avoue.

Mais avouer quoi au juste? Que je ne cessais de rêver de Jake en ce moment? Que je ne cessais d' avoir envie de lui dès qu' il me frôlait? Que je désirais m' occuper de Yuma bien plus souvent que je ne voulais me l' avouer? Je soupirais encore une fois mais ce coup-ci c' était de frustration! Et comment pouvais-je dire ça à mon amie sans qu' elle ne me juge ni même me comprenne? Et comment me l' avouer à moi-même?

-Et? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Et quoi, Alice?

-Où en es-tu? Je veux dire avec ce que tu ressens? Questionna-t-elle tranquillement sans me brusquer.

Heureusement que Jasper avait fait le sale boulot de me détendre sinon je me serais braquée comme à mon habitude. Je réfléchis un instant à comment lui exposer ce que je pouvais ressentir.

-Je... c' est confus dans ma tête, Alice! Tout est contradictoire quand il s' agit de Jacob et du bébé. J' éprouve une attirance certaine pour Jake, chose qui apparemment n' est pas rester un secret très longtemps à presque tout le monde, je dirais! Mais je ne sais pas jusqu' où cette attirance peut me mener. Est-ce que je l' aime plus que ce que je crois? Je n' en sais rien! Je doute en permanence de moi et de mes émotions. J' ai peur de me tromper et de lui faire encore du mal. Alors, pour le moment, je préfère ne pas avoir de relation avec lui. Quant au bébé... et bien... je ne réfute plus que j' apprécie m' en occuper mais suis-je capable d' être une mère pour lui alors que je l' ais abandonné et ignoré? Je ne me trouve pas digne d' être sa mère dans ces conditions ci.

-Tout le monde à droit à faire des erreurs, Bella. Me dit-elle gentiment.

-Oui mais des erreurs comme ça, pour moi, ne sont pas pardonnables! Lui dis-je en proie à une émotion véritable.

-Bien sûr que si, Bella! Arrêtes de voir toujours le mauvais côté des choses. Tu as fait ça pour leurs biens et aussi pour le tien. Tu pensais bien faire et ce n' est pas un mal. Arrêtes de te jeter la pierre. Et seul, Dieu a le pouvoir de te juger! Personne dans ce bas monde n' a le droit de te dire quelque chose. Alors ne pense pas aux réactions des autres et fais ce qu' il te semble le meilleur pour toi, Jacob et le bébé. Si tu décides de les faire entrer dans ta vie et bien ce serait merveilleux pour vous trois. En tout cas moi, j' en serais heureuse pour vous. M' exposa-t-elle.

-Merci, Alice. Je vais y réfléchir. J' ai encore tellement de questions sans réponses qui me trottent dans la tête. Soupirai-je.

-Moi aussi j' en serais très heureux. Rajouta Jasper qui jusqu' à maintenant n' avait émis aucun avis sur la question.

Je souris.

-Merci Jasper.

-En tout cas, tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin d' éclaircissement, ma belle.

J' affirmais de la tête par la positive. Alice et moi nous sourîmes.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à Port Angeles. Nous avions rendez-vous dans un piano bar du centre ville. Nous allions y prendre un repas dînatoire puis ensuite continuer la soirée en parlant, dansant et buvant! Enfin pour certain. Pour d' autres, ç' allait être la traversée du désert! Je déposais mon sac au vestiaire ainsi qu' Alice déposa sa veste. Nous entrâmes dans l' énorme pièce et je n' eus pas le temps de dire «ouf» que quelqu' un me sauta dessus. C' était Angela.

-Salut, Bella! S' exclama-t-elle ravie de me voir alors que je l' avais vu quelques jours plutôt.

Elle était excitée comme une puce certainement contente, elle, de revoir nos anciens camarades de classe.

-Salut, Angie! Lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

-Désolée de ne pas être venue avec toi mais j' avais les deux pots de colle sur le dos.

Je fronçais des sourcils l' air interrogateur. Elle reprit.

-Ben oui, Mike et Jessica! Me prévint-elle.

C' était donc pour ça qu' elle était excitée! Pas parce qu' elle était ravie de revoir nos anciens «potes» mais plutôt parce qu' elle était soulagée que j' arrive. Je souris.

-Oh quelle joie de les revoir! Dis-je sarcastique.

Et quand on parlait d' eux, ils arrivaient dans ma ligne de mire, le sourire cloué sur le visage.

-Salut, Bella! M' étreignit Mike.

-Salut! Lui dis-je sans pouvoir bouger un petit doigt.

Comme d' habitude, Mike Newton en profitait pour se coller à moi et comme d' habitude je n' aimais pas ça et comme d' habitude, Jessica me fusilla du regard! Ça commençait bien!

-Salut Jessica! Lui dis-je en me débarrassant de l' étreinte un peu trop collante de Mike.

-Bella! Tu es ravissante ce soir. Dit-elle.

Je sentis un petit ton cynique derrière ses paroles. Elle me regardait en minaudant en tenant le bras de Mike.

-T' es pas mal non plus. Lui dis-je plus pour qu' elle me lâche la grappe que par réel compliment.

-Tu es venue seule. Me demanda-t-elle regardant derrière moi et à l' instant où je perdais pied et que je me retrouvais dans un brouillard bercé par une forte chaleur.

-Avec Alice et... Jasper. Eus-je du mal à articuler.

-Elle est avec moi, aussi! Entendis-je dans les tréfonds de ma semi-inconscience, une voix rauque et envoûtante.

Je repris pied lorsque je sentis une main dans mon dos. J' allais mieux. Etourdie mais mieux. Je souris malgré moi, heureuse qu' il intervienne pour me tirer des griffes des deux cancrelats que représentaient Mike et Jessica. Enfin surtout Jessica. Mike n' était pas comme ça sauf quand il était dans les mains manipulatrices de celle-ci.

-Jacob Black. Tiens, donc? Dit Jessica.

-Jessica, Mike. Les salua-t-il froidement.

-Et qu' avez-vous fait de votre bébé? Il est chez Toi ou chez lui. Me nargua-t-elle.

Si j' avais pu la faire imploser rien que par un regard ç' aurait été tout de suite et maintenant.

-Jess! Allez! Viens! On va boire un coup, j' ai soif. Lui dit Mike en me regardant pour s' excuser de la méchanceté de sa copine.

Jacob lui sourit franchement de toutes ses dents si blanches qu' elles se reflétaient presque sur le visage de cette moitié de blonde! Elle ria légèrement d' un sale ton narquois puis se laissa entrainer par Mike. Apparemment, elle était au courant de la situation entre Jacob et moi et elle n' hésita pas à me la coller en pleine figure histoire de me déboussoler un peu et surtout pour se venger parce qu' elle savait pertinemment que «son» Mike avait un gros faible pour moi et qu' en plus elle aurait peut être aimé se faire Jake sauf que lui s' en foutait carrément et à mes dépends en prime. Elle ne l' avait jamais supporté. Donc, dès qu' elle me voyait, elle ne pouvait s' empêcher d' essayer de me faire du mal par des paroles plus qu' assassines pour le coup, elle avait fait mouche! Je tremblais parce que ce qu' elle avait insinué m' avait fait mal. Jacob le sentis et m' attrapa la main et me la serra sans rien ajouter.

-Qu' est-ce que tu fais ici? Lui demandai-je sans lui lâcher la main pour autant.

-Lauren m' a aussi invité. Me répondit-il.

-Comment ce fait-il puisque tu n' étais pas au lycée de Forks? Lui dis-je suspicieuse.

-J' en sais rien, moi! Peut être qu' elle a un faible pour moi! Peut être que parce qu' on s' est pas mal vu tous ensemble, elle a pensé que ce serait sympa de m' inviter aussi! Qui sait? Me dit-il agacé.

Je l' avais blessé probablement parce que j' avais du lui faire comprendre qu' il n' avait rien à faire là étant donné qu' il n' était pas du même monde que nous! Ou tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas le voir. Je me morigénais d' être aussi désagréable par moment avec lui. J' étais vraiment très gauche avec lui, je le blessais pour un rien alors que ce n' était pas mon intention. Cependant, il avait piqué ma curiosité en me parlant du probable «faible» de Lauren pour lui et surtout parce qu' effectivement elle passait beaucoup de temps avec nous ces derniers temps. Que cachait-elle réellement? Je finis par lâcher la main de Jake et me retourner pour lui faire face.

-Excuses-moi, Jacob. Je ne voulais pas te dire ça. Ce n' est pas ce que je voulais te faire comprendre.

-C' est bon, arrêtes, Bella. Ne te transforme pas non plus en paillasson. C' est bon, on oublie! J' ai envie de passer une bonne soirée et si c' était possible en ta compagnie. Me dit-il.

Je restais bouche bée devant lui parce que je ne m' y attendais pas. Il voulait passer la soirée avec moi? D' ailleurs, pas que lui apparemment, Alice et Jasper s' étaient éclipsés. Il finit par me sourire d' un vrai sourire comme il savait si bien me les faire.

-Tu es superbe ce soir, tu sais? Tu es sexy... et j' aime bien ton pendentif. Me désarma-t-il.

Je rougis sans pouvoir lui répondre à nouveau.

-Quelle éloquence! Tu veux vraiment que je fasse la conversation tout seul toute la soirée? Se moqua-t-il.

Je repris contenance.

-Euh... non! Ça va revenir n' aies crainte! Lui dis-je en souriant en coin.

Bon sang! C' était repartie! Cette envie de lui sauter dessus là maintenant sans même en avoir rien à faire de qui était là! J' en rageais intérieurement d' être autant à sa merci! Il ne savait pas à quel point de surcroit il me faisait de l' effet.

**POV JACOB**

Quand j' arrivais dans la salle du bar, je la repérais de suite. Son parfum si envoûtant pour moi n' avait plus de secret pour mes fines narines de loup. Cependant, je la vis au prise d' une étreinte forcée avec ce Diable de Mike Newton qui ne perdait encore une fois pas cette occasion de la tripoter ce qui je devais bien l' avouer m' énerva encore alors que je savais pertinemment qu' elle ne s' intéresserait jamais à lui. Je vis aussi le regard assassin de Jessica à Bella. Elle était à priori toujours jalouse d' elle. De ma beauté. Et elle pouvait! Cette conne ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville! J' écoutais alors cette pâle imitation de conversation entre Jessica et elle! Cette fille n' était que méchanceté à elle seule et avait la langue un peu trop fourchue à mon goût! Je décidais d' intervenir sur une question qui paraissait anodine mais qui ne l' était pas; surtout pour l' interrogatrice! Je sentis à ce moment là, le trouble de Bella, elle m' avait senti aussi. Je répondis à la place de celle-ci tout en posant ma main dans son dos, signe d' appartenance, je devais bien l' avouer mais c' était comme ça! Elle était à moi, je l' avais toujours senti jusqu' aux plus profond de mes tripes et même si j' en avais souvent douté. Bella se détendit de suite à la sensation de ma main sur elle. A deux, on était plus fort et on se complétait à présent parfaitement. Jessica parut surprise à ma venue et ne put s' empêcher de me reluquer et d' être encore une fois un vrai poison en terme de parole. Elle nous demanda «où se trouvait notre fils?» question à laquelle elle n' eut aucune réponse de notre part mais je la toisais tout en lui faisant un énorme sourire qui en disait long sur ce que je pouvais bien penser d' elle. Mike senti le mauvais coup arriver et préféra détourner l' attention de sa copine et nous regarda voulant s' excuser à sa place. T' as qu' à la dresser, bon sang, Mike! Bella se mit à trembler, elle avait été touché par les paroles de cette vipère. Je lui pris la main pour lui signifier que j' étais là et que tout irait bien à présent. Et c' est là qu' encore une fois, elle me blessa en me demandant ce que je fichais ici l' air de dire que je n' avais rien à faire dans cet endroit. Elle s' excusa après que je l' eus mis au courant que Lauren m' avait aussi invité, sans oublier de la titiller sur une possible affection de la part de celle-ci à mon égard. La jalousie des fois ça vous permettait de savoir où vous en étiez avec vos sentiments! Et elle parut réfléchir pour le coup. Ensuite, je lui avouais que je voulais passer la soirée avec elle s' il était possible et de rajouter qu' elle était vraiment très belle ce soir et très sexy. Elle rougit comme à son habitude et je la sentis se détendre et éprouver plus que... quoi? Je sondais son âme... c' était de l' envie, elle me désirait... J' eus un sourire en coin de satisfaction. Il était évident que je lui faisait de l' effet et c' était grandement réciproque, j' avais évidemment autant envie qu' elle d' une étreinte charnelle... Mais... je ne voulais plus aller trop vite... Hors de question!

Plus tard dans la soirée, je l' invitais à danser. J' avais besoin de la sentir contre moi, qu' elle me fasse éprouver les millions de sensations qu' elle savait si bien me procurer. Jamais je n' aimerais quelqu' un d' autre comme je l' aimais, elle, à ce moment précis. Elle était vraiment tout pour moi. Je me nourrissais de cet amour.


	20. Chapter 13 Eclipse Totale Partie 2

**POV LAUREN**

J' avais rejoint Jessica au bar. J' avais vu qu' elle s' était disputée avec Mike. Je me doutais un peu de la cause de la dispute mais je préférais m' en assurer.

-Salut Jess! Ça va? M' enquis-je.

-Ouais! Si on oublie que je me suis engueulée avec Mike! Grogna-t-elle.

-A propos de?

-De cette sotte de Bella! Elle me débecte! Mike prend systématiquement sa défense. Mais qu' est-ce qu' elle leur fait? Tu peux me dire?

-J' en sais rien. Lui répondis-je.

On était retourné face à la piste de danse où justement Bella et Jacob dansaient serrés l' un contre l' autre.

-Toujours collés l' un à l' autre! Ça changera jamais! Dit-elle avec dédain.

Je regardais la piste sans répondre mais en observant ce couple. Jessica continua.

-Ils ne se séparerons jamais ces deux-là! Ils sont pire que deux aimants. Dit-elle jalousement.

-N' en sois pas si sûre! Lui dis-je en souriant diaboliquement.

Elle me regarda interrogativement et plus que surprise mais n' osa pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres...

**POV BELLA**

Je dansais tout contre Jacob. J' avouais que j' étais bien, détendue et satisfaite de la tournure de cette soirée. Je le sentais bien aussi. Nous étions en osmose... Comment pouvais-je penser à des trucs pareil? C' était bizarre! Je n' étais pas du genre à croire à toutes ces sornettes et voilà que c' était ce que j' éprouvais! Je me secouais la tête mentalement. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose. Je décidais alors de parler.

-Où est Yuma? Lui demandai-je.

Il parut surpris de ma question mais me répondit avec un grand sourire.

-Chez Sue avec ton père et Billy.

-Ah! M' étonnes pas.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Parce que j' ai bien l' impression que ces trois là sont particulièrement complices en ce qui concerne notre fils.

Il sourit. Ça voulait tout dire.

-Ils aiment notre fils et c' est normal, non?

-Oui, c' est vrai.

Je me tus. C' était un terrain glissant surtout pour moi.

Une fois la série de danses passées, nous nous dirigeâmes au bar pour rejoindre Alice et Jasper qui ne nous quittaient pas des yeux en souriant.

-Quoi? Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Rien. Me dit Alice tout sourire.

Nous bavardâmes tout en prenant un verre. Pour une fois ce genre de soirée ne m' avait pas déplu, j' étais sereine. J' étais bien et je le devais à mes amis.

**POV ALICE**

J' étais heureuse parce que Bella semblait heureuse aussi. Et c' était dans les bras de Jacob qu' elle l' était. Enfin... Il ne restait plus qu' à ce qu' elle s' en rende compte mais c' était sur la bonne voie après la conversation que nous avions eu dans la voiture j' en étais certaine à présent. La soirée était une réussite. Grâce à moi! Ben oui c' était moi qui avait eu l' idée de l' endroit. C' était cool et tout à fait ce qu' il fallait pour ce genre de rencontre.

Alors que j' étais dans les bras de Jasper à savourer ma mini victoire, je me sentis mal. Encore cette drôle de sensation. Pas de vision! Toujours cette vague d' émotion bizarre qu' il se passait quelque chose que quelqu' un essayait de me cacher. Jasper avait compris et m' envoyait ses ondes positives afin de me détendre mais comme nous n' étions pas seuls Bella vit l' espace d' une demi seconde mon malaise, s' ensuivit de Jacob évidemment.

-Alice! Qu' est-ce que tu as? Me demanda aussitôt Bella inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas un léger malaise. Ne t' inquiète pas ce n' est rien.

-C' est une vision c' est ça? Me questionna-t-elle.

-Non, Bella, j' ai pas eu de visions. Lui dis-je en essayant de lui faire un sourire des plus neutre possible.

-C' est ça! Tu me caches quelque chose! S' énerva-t-elle.

-Non. Je te promet que ce n' était pas une vision, juste une sensation. Mais peut être que c' était Jasper qui me jouait un tour. Lui dis-je pas très sûr de moi là.

-Tu ne me le diras pas, hein, de toute façon?

-ça ne te concerne pas Bella, sinon je t' aurais vu, toi. Lui expliquai-je doucement.

Elle se calma alors que Jacob la prit fermement contre lui dans ses bras. Il me regarda en proie au doute. Je compris que je n' aurai pas le choix que de tout lui raconter plus tard.

**POV ARO**

Nous quittions Seattle pour Port Angeles. Je réfléchissais à la marche à suivre pour attaquer rapidement Forks et surtout où allions-nous attaquer? J' y penserais une fois que nous serions installés dans notre nouvelle base.

**POV JACOB**

Je n' avais plus la tête à rester dans cet endroit festif. Je ne cessais de penser à ce qu' avait pu voir Alice. J' espérais que ce n' était rien de grave comme elle l' avait prétendu. Je décidais qu' il était temps de partir et j' espérais que Bella serait de mon avis. Pas question de la laisser ici.

-Je suis fatigué. Je pense que je vais rentrer. Dis-je machinalement comme si c' était vrai.

-Je le suis aussi. Dit Bella.

-On peut tous renter si vous voulez? Nous proposa Alice.

-Oui c' est une très bonne idée. Allons remercier notre hôte et partons. Suggéra Bella.

Lauren saluée, je ramenais Bella sous autorité d' Alice et Jasper. J' avais réussi à griffonner un mot à la va-vite dans le dos de Bella que je glissais rapidement dans la main d' Alice en lui disant au revoir, lui donnant rendez-vous à elle et Jasper dans quelques heures dans la clairière où se réunissait la meute. Elle acquiesça sachant déjà ce que je lui demandais.

Une fois rentré à Forks, j' arrêtais la voiture devant chez Bella. Elle n' avait rien dit durant tout le trajet et moi non plus à vrai dire. Nous étions inquiets sans que ni l' un ni l' autre en fasse part à haute voix.

-Tu descends et rentres avec moi? Me demanda-t-elle éreintée.

-Je... je ne sais pas si c' est vraiment une bonne idée. Lui dis-je plus pour lui faire comprendre que ce n' était pas ce que j' attendais d' elle. Pas encore une vulgaire partie de jambes en l' air.

-C' est pas pour ce que tu crois. Me répondit-elle.

Elle lisait en moi ou quoi? Je rougis.

-Oh! Fut tout ce que je réussis à sortir de ma stupide bouche et mon satané esprit tordu.

Je repris contenance parce qu' elle attendait toujours une vraie réponse de ma part.

-Désolé! Je te raccompagne et m' assure qu' il n' y a pas de danger dans la maison. Lui dis-je en souriant.

-Tu ne veux pas rester dormir avec moi? Je veux dire pas forcément dans le même lit mais dans la même maison... Me dit-elle en se tortillant les doigts et en rougissant de plus belle.

Elle me scotcha alors que je venais de me mettre des baffes en pensant à des trucs pas très catholiques.

-Je... je ne sais pas... il y a Yuma que je dois récupérer... mais...

-Oui, suis-je bête! Il y a Yuma. Me dit-elle en me coupant la parole l' air plus que déçu.

Il n' y avait pas que Yuma qui mettait un frein à mon envie de rester avec elle. A vrai dire, Yuma n' était carrément pas un frein du tout, il pouvait très bien rester chez Sue pour la nuit ce qui était convenu comme ça dès le début. Mais j' avais aussi ce rendez-vous à honorer parce que je pensais qu' Alice nous cachait quelque chose de très important et je voulais la protéger si bien sûr ç' avait un rapport avec elle ou le bébé. Elle reprit voyant que je ne répondais pas.

-Bon allez, vas-y. Vas rejoindre le bébé. Dit-elle en ouvrant la portière.

Je percutais.

-Non!

Elle s' arrêta dans son élan et me fixa interloquée.

-Je... D' accord, je reste... Yuma peut dormir chez Sue... et...

Et je me tus. Je voulais lui dire combien j' avais envie d' être là avec elle, même si ça n' était que dormir même être près d' elle tout simplement. Elle me sourit à ce moment là comme si elle avait compris ce qui pouvait bien tourmenter mon esprit dérangé. Elle avait besoin d' être rassurée cette nuit et j' étais là. Elle avait besoin de moi et j' avais promis de ne jamais l' abandonner.

Nous rentrâmes dans la maison. Mon flair se mit à fonctionner mais apparemment aucune trace de quoi que ce soit. La maison était sûre.

-Je vais me doucher. Me prévint Bella.

-Ok. Je vais faire le tour de la maison pendant ce temps. Lui dis-je alors qu' elle m' avait perturbé de ses mots.

Une fois qu' elle eut fini de se préparer pour la nuit et alors que j' attendais comme un jeune premier en bas dans le salon, elle apparut certes pas comme la vénus de Milo à moitié dévêtue mais emmitouflée dans son pyjama. Et je ne sus pas pourquoi mais je la trouvais finalement encore plus sexy. Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, elle vint se caler contre moi. Et j' en fus carrément surpris mais je n' aurais pour rien au monde refuser de lui donner le change. Je la serrai alors le plus fort possible contre moi. Elle avait besoin de se sentir aimer et ce soir j' allais l' aimer de la plus naturelle des façons, en la cajolant le plus doucement possible jusqu' à ce qu' elle s' endorme dans mes bras.

Bella s' endormit sans aucune difficulté dans mes bras sur le canapé. Je la portais jusque dans son lit, la bordais et je restai là encore bonnement cinq minutes à l' observer ou plutôt devrais-je dire à l' idolâtrer. Je n' y pouvais strictement rien, mon coeur et mon âme était à elle et ça resterait comme ça pour l' éternité. Je passais ma main chaude sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux prenant bien garde de ne pas la réveiller et quand il fut pour moi temps de partir, je lui déposais un baiser sur le front et en lui disant combien je l' aimais.

**POV ALICE**

Cette horrible impression que j' avais ressenti déjà une fois ne me quittait pas, j' étais angoissée et même si Jasper m' envoyait ses ondes qui me soulageaient quelque peu ça ne changeait pas la contrariété que j' avais à ne pas avoir de visions pour mettre un nom sur mon angoisse. Je tournais en rond comme un loup dans une cage ce qui me tira un léger sourire en coin... Jacob déteignait sur moi! L' heure approchait, il était temps de partir pour notre rendez-vous avec ce même loup dans la clairière de leur territoire. Heureusement qu' il était maintenant un Alpha sinon la perspective de cette rencontre m' aurait un temps fait froid dans le dos mais nos rapport avec la meute et surtout avec Jacob avait beaucoup évolué.

-Calme-toi, Alice. Me dit Jasper très serein.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme? Et si un nouveau problème avec des vampires surgissait? Et s' ils en voulaient encore après Bella, ou le bébé, ou nous? Lui fis-je remarquer.

-Et bien nous y feront face comme d' habitude, Alice! N' aies crainte. Me souffla-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras rassurants.

Mais je ne pouvais m' empêcher de penser au pire. Si seulement j' avais des visions! Pour une fois, elles ne m' auraient pas dérangé!

-Hey! Y a des autres endroits pour se tripoter, Alice! Dit une voix que je connaissais bien à présent.

Je souris malgré moi contre le torse de Jasper qui grogna un coup par principe. Edward avait toujours eu raison, ce loup était mal embouché mais tellement attendrissant!

-T' avais qu' à être là en premier tu n' aurais rien surpris comme ça! Grondai-je légèrement.

-Fallait que je berce Bella pour qu' elle s' endorme! Me dit-il un énorme sourire cloué aux lèvres.

-Ben tu perds pas de temps! Répliquai-je.

-Et bien, non! Tu crois pas que j' ais assez perdu de temps? Et c' était sur sa demande, Alice, avant que tu ne me vois comme un gros pervers! M' expliqua-t-il.

-Je rigole, Jacob! Et tant mieux pour vous si c' est que vous désirez!

-Ben, on verra ça plus tard quand ce sera concret pour moi!

Il renchérit.

-Bon alors c' était quoi ta vision? Me demanda-t-il tout à coup le plus sérieusement du monde.

-C' était pas une vision, Jacob! Lui répondis-je.

-Ben en tout cas si c' était pas une vision ça t' a drôlement perturbé! Dit-il surpris.

-Oui en effet! Parce que c' est une sale impression que j' ais eu!

-Une impression? M' interrogea-t-il du regard.

-Oui, j' ai eu la sensation qu' il se passait quelque chose, un danger est entrain de poindre le bout de son nez, maintenant j' en suis pratiquement sûr! Sauf que je ne sais pas d' où il émane et ni vers qui il est destiné! J' ai donc plusieurs options mais elles me terrifient.

-Tu as peur que ce soit encore Bella qui soit concernée, c' est ça? Me demanda-t-il avec beaucoup d' anxiété.

-Je crois que oui! Et je pense que par la même nous sommes visés aussi. Ton clan comme le mien. Lui annonçai-je en grimaçant.

-Une nouvelle alliance, ça te dit? Me proposa-t-il.

-Je pense que Carlisle sera d' accord. Et toi? Est-ce que Sam acceptera? Lui demandai-je.

-Je pense que oui et je l' y obligerai s' il n' y a pas d' autres choix! Mais de toute façon il ne pourra pas refuser! M' expliqua-t-il.

Je le regardais avec insistance afin qu' il m' en dise plus. Il continua.

-Si Yuma est en danger, il interviendra parce que c' est son devoir de protéger les membres de la meute mais aussi parce que Yuma...

Je le voyais serrer les poings et il eut du mal à continuer. Jasper lui envoya une onde de calme. Il reprit en soupirant.

-Yuma est l' imprégné de Leah. Dit-il défait.

-Oh! Dis-je de surprise.

Apparemment, il ne le supportait pas. Mais je ne voulais pas entrer dans les détails. Ça ne me concernait pas; c' était les histoires de la meute. Mais je me demandais bien si Bella était au courant? Bref! Je reviendrais là-dessus un autre moment. Je repris et changeai de conversation.

-Ok. Alors nous attendons ta réponse et nous allons en parler à Carlisle aussi, bien qu' il soit déjà au courant de la situation, il acceptera.

-Ok! Alors ouvres tes shakras en attendant! Me dit-il en souriant.

Même si je sentais qu' il angoissait, jamais il ne montra sa faiblesse. C' était là que je reconnaissais Jacob en tant qu' Alpha, il était très pro et était capable de prendre n' importe quelles décisions et il les assumait et même s' il craignait pour la vie de sa famille.

-Oui! Ouvrez vos oreilles et vos flairs de clébard! Lui répondis-je pour le taquiner et en lui faisant un clin d' oeil.

Il ria.

-Je retourne auprès de Bella. J' espère qu' elle n' aura pas senti que j' étais parti sinon elle va flipper.

-La fusion... quelle dépendance! Me moquai-je.

-A qui le dis-tu? Salut les amoureux! Nous dit-il en repartant.

**POV BELLA**

Je me réveillais au matin avec un manque et un froid cinglant. Il était parti à n' en pas douter! Posé, à côté de moi, un bout de papier attira mon attention. Griffonné à la va-vite, j' y lus:

**Je suis repartie à La Push tôt ce matin pour Yuma. **

**Je n' ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu dormais si bien. **

**Merci pour cette nuit.**

**Jake. **

Un sourire de satisfaction étira mon visage sans même savoir pourquoi. Je me levais et allais directement dans ma douche où je pus réfléchir tranquillement aux évènements qui s' étaient déroulés depuis plusieurs jours. Mon attachement pour le bébé était maintenant un fait mais un autre attachement aussi fort que celui-ci avait aussi fait son apparition. Je m' étais vraiment rendue compte que Jacob me faisait du bien comme à l' époque où ma déprime due à l' absence d' Edward avait fait que je m' étais réfugiée auprès de lui. Sa chaleur m' avait toujours entouré d' un halo de bien être et je me rendais compte qu' il n' avait toujours voulu que mon bien. Même quand je lui avais fait supporter la pire des souffrances. J' avais été mauvaise avec lui mais il ne m' en avait jamais porté rigueur. Il était toujours près de moi, m' avait promis qu' il ne me laisserait jamais et jusqu' à maintenant il avait tenu parole même quand je le traitais mal, même après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir. Il était là. Il était rassurant et fort. Il me protégerait au péril de sa vie. Je devais admettre qu' il m' était devenu indispensable dans ma vie et ce depuis longtemps. Il avait toujours tenu une place importante et je m' en rendais compte seulement maintenant. Il savait me réconforter et savait toujours ce que je ressentais sans que j' ai besoin de lui dire. Il avait su hier soir que j' avais besoin de lui pas de manière sexuelle juste que j' avais besoin de sa présence et de ses bras rassurants sans que je le lui demande. De mes deux relations différentes avec ces deux hommes-Edward et Jacob-ce dernier était le seul à vraiment me connaître parfaitement. Je ne devais plus me voiler la face, il était le seul des deux à me comprendre parfaitement. Il savait tout de moi ou de mes sentiments sans même que je n' ais besoin de prononcer un seul mot. Je n' avais jamais pris la peine de savoir pourquoi-alors que j' aimais Edward éperdument-je le sentais lié à moi depuis toujours. Une petite lumière à présent faisait son chemin pour répondre à cette question: il m' était destiné! Et de peur, je n' avais fait que le repousser. Cette peur viscérale de l' aimer plus fort qu' Edward! Il était et avait toujours été mon Soleil!

Je soupirais de cette avoeu silencieux. Maintenant, il me restait juste à avoir le courage de mes émotions et de mes sentiments. Déjà me les avouer à haute voix mais pour le moment c' était encore un peu trop tôt. De plus, une ombre venait noircir le tableau, Alice avait un problème, il se passait quelque chose dont elle ne voulait pas me mettre au courant et ça me perturbait dans ma façon de vouloir faire les choses. Il fallait que je m' assure de plusieurs points auprès d' elle avant de prendre une ultime décision.

Je sortis de la douche et me préparais. Je travaillais aujourd' hui mais j' avais la ferme intention de parler avec Alice ce soir au plus tard.

**POV ARO**

Nous étions à Port Angeles, à l' abri dans une usine désaffectée. J' attendais des nouvelles de Forks. Après, j' avais juste besoin de prendre la décision du jour et de l' heure de l' attaque. Il me fallait encore une dernière fois l' appui d' Afton pour couvrir mes pensées. Justement celui-ci arriva avec mon espion.

-Bonjour Maître! Dirent-ils en coeur en faisant la révérence.

D' un signe de main, je les fis se relever nous n' avions pas de temps à perdre avec les courbettes.

-Alors? Dis-je impatient.

-Ils ne savent rien. La fille Cullen n' a apparemment pas eu de visions.

-Très bien! Dis-je avec un sourire cruel.

-Ils ne t' ont pas senti, j' espère?

-Non, c' est la femelle qui a fait tout le boulot. J' ai juste vérifié de loin.

-Es-tu sûre de ses allégations au moins?

-Oui. Il n' y a pas eu de remue-ménage d' aucun côté des clans.

-Ok. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire quand nous attaquerons?

-Oui, Maître.

-Parfait! M' exclamai-je.

Ils se retirèrent sur ma demande gestuelle. Je me frottais les mains, satisfait.

**POV JACOB**

Je sortais de chez Sam. Je venais de l' informer de ce qu' Alice avait pressenti. Il prit tout comme moi la chose très sérieusement. Il savait qu' Alice ne nous aurait jamais prévenu si ça n' avait pas été d' une importance capitale. Pour une fois, c' est lui qui écouta mes propositions de défense et de mise en place d' une surveillance accrue de nos terres mais aussi de ma famille qui incluait donc Yuma, Bella et Charlie.

Nous allions comme d' habitude prendre des gardes à tour de rôle. Seulement, nous allions être quatre au lieu de deux. Chaque couple se verra vérifier l' un le nord-ouest, l' autre le sud-est. En ce qui concernait la surveillance de Bella et de Charlie à la maison des Swan et de temps à autre la surveillance de mon fils quand il serait chez sa mère reviendrait encore une fois à Seth et Leah. L' un parce que c' était officiellement mon second et que j' avais une entière confiance en lui et la seconde parce que je ne pourrais pas l' empêcher de protéger son imprégné et son frère. J' espérais maintenant qu' Alice se trompait et au fond de moi j' espérais que Bella et mon fils ni serait pas mêlés mais voilà j' en doutais à mon grand désespoir! J' espérais aussi que ce ne serait pas une attaque d' une armée de vampires bien plus conséquente que la dernière fois parce que j' avais peur que nous ne soyons pas assez nombreux. A part Colin et Brady qui avait muté depuis la dernière fois, il n' y avait pas eu de nouveaux loups. Je savais que les Cullen se battraient à nos côtés, Alice me l' avait confirmé ce matin même mais serions-nous en plus grand nombre qu' eux? Je croisais les doigts.

J' avais décidé de passer la journée avec mon fils et cet après-midi là, je me sentis l' envie d' écrire une lettre à Yuma et à Bella si jamais je devais y passer, je voulais qu' il sache ce que je ressentais pour eux en cet instant. Le bébé dormait dans son petit berceau à côté de moi, je le fixais un bon moment avant de me mettre à l' ouvrage.

Yuma, mon fils,

Jamais je n' aurais pensé aimé quelqu' un aussi fort que ta maman et puis tu es arrivé. Tu es mon fils à moi. Et je n' ai plus que toi. Je voudrais te donner et t' élever avec les valeurs de mon peuple et c' est ce que je ferais si je ressors indemne de cette bataille qui s' approche sournoisement. Si je viens à disparaître, tu ne seras pas seul. Je te laisserais au bon soin de tous mes frères, de ton grand-père Billy et de ton grand-père Charlie. Il y aura aussi Leah mais ça c' est une autre histoire que tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand. Mais je voudrais avant tout te laisser à ta maman... elle a commis beaucoup d' erreurs mais je crois qu' elle t' aime autant que moi. Ne lui en veut pas si elle préfère partir et te laisser à La Push c' est qu' elle aura jugé que tu seras plus en sécurité avec les tiens. N' oublie jamais que nous t' aimons tous les deux et que tu n' as pas été une erreur de parcours et n' écoutes pas les vilaines langues qui pourraient insinuer le contraire. J' aime ta maman et elle m' aime aussi mais peut être pas de la meilleure des façons. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous n' arrivons pas à être ensemble tous les trois réunis mais c' est comme ça. C' est la vie comme on dit.

J' espère que le jour où tu rencontreras ta vraie nature, tu en seras fier. Ne la renies pas et devient le chef de ton clan tout comme tes ancêtres et moi. Fais toujours ce qu' il te semble juste sans avoir peur parfois de déroger aux règles. J' espère que beaucoup de mes frères seront encore là quand tu passeras ce stade et t' épauleront.

Voilà je crois que je t' ais dit l' essentiel. Ah oui une recommandation: Ne rompt jamais le traité avec les Cullen, ils sont bons... mais ça aussi tu le comprendras plus tard.

Je t' aime fort mon fils... N' oublie jamais que tu es un Black...

Ton papa qui t' aime.

Jacob.

Lorsque j' eus fini la lettre pour mon fils, je me rendis compte que les larmes coulaient toutes seules alors je détournais le regard vers le berceau où dormait mon bébé à point fermé. Il ne savait pas ô combien sa destinée était déjà toute tracée. Il était un Black, un futur chef de meute et déjà avec une promise. C' était comme ça. Il ne choisirait pas. Je n' avais jamais pris conscience du poids de ma culture amérindienne, ni des mythologies et des légendes qui m' entouraient. Ni du poids de cette destinée que je léguais à mon fils. Et même si j' en étais très fier, est-ce que cela méritait vraiment tous les sacrifices qui suivaient derrière? Pour moi oui, il n' y avait aucun doute, j' étais né pour ça. Mais est-ce que lui le verrait de la même façon que moi? Est-ce qu' il ne m' en voudra pas de ne pas pouvoir faire ce dont il rêvera et aspirera un jour? J' espérais de tout mon coeur que jamais il ne renierait sa famille.

Je restais longtemps à le regarder dormir et à lui caresser ses petits cheveux tout noirs. Puis je me dis que puisque j' étais dans les lettres autant faire aussi celle pour Bella, maintenant. Elle avait le droit de savoir ce que je ressentais et elle avait surtout le droit et l' autorité de savoir quoi faire si je venais à disparaître. Je respirais un grand coup. Ecrire à Bella, c' était pour moi quelque chose de difficile, je voulais qu' elle comprenne et il fallait que je sois clair dans ce que je voulais lui dire. Ce fut laborieux mais je réussis tout de même à faire ça:

Bella,

Tout d' abord, je voulais que tu saches une chose: je t' aime.

Je sais que tu le sais déjà mais c' était important pour moi de te l' écrire comme ça il restera une trace. Je sais que tu souris à ce moment. Ton magnifique sourire celui qui me hantera éternellement. J' aurais voulu que tout s' arrange entre nous avant que je ne disparaisse. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais que ça peut arriver, je n' aurais pas toujours la chance avec moi. Mais je tiendrais et c' est la tête haute que je partirais en pensant à Toi et à notre fils évidemment. Notre fils... c' est la plus belle chose que tu pouvais m' offrir malgré tout tu as été capable de m' aimer juste un peu pour lui donner la vie. Et je ne t' en remercierais jamais assez. Aujourd' hui, je suis presque heureux, je dis presque parce qu' il manquera toujours un morceau à mon coeur, le tien, le morceau que tu m' as volé il y a bien longtemps alors qu' on faisait des gâteaux de boue... tu souris... encore... et je sens tes larmes commencer à poindre aux coins de tes yeux... tes superbes yeux chocolat... ceux que je vois quand je m' endors... ceux de ton fils... Je ne sais pas si un jour j' aurai été capable d' aimer quelqu' un d' autre aussi fort que toi, probablement que non. Je ne sais pas comment t' expliquer ce qui nous lie mais je pense que tu le sais aussi bien que moi maintenant et malgré tout tu ne réussis pas à m' aimer et je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu as pu et comment tu peux l' aimer plus que moi encore aujourd' hui? Il t' a tellement fait de mal que je ne cesserais jamais de comprendre... mais voilà c' est comme ça... Malgré tout j' ai gagné, j' ai gagné mon fils et ça, ça n' a pas de prix. Justement, en parlant de lui, c' est aussi ton fils et je sais que tu l' aimes, je l' ai ressenti la dernière fois que je suis venu avec Yuma. Et j' en suis heureux. J' ai tellement eu peur que tu ne l' aimes pas parce qu' il était une part de moi que ça m' en brisait le coeur de te voir le repousser. Mais aujourd' hui, ce n' est plus ce que je ressens... ce que tu ressens. Je sais à présent que tu prendras soin de lui si je ne suis plus là pour le faire. Je veux que tu continue à lui inculquer mes origines et ma culture et je veux qu' il soit près de sa famille... de la meute. Sois toujours fier de lui quand le jour viendra. Dis-lui que son père était un grand guerrier et qu' il n' a jamais lâché face à l' adversité sauf pour l' amour d' une femme qu' il n' a malheureusement pas su rendre heureuse. Ne pleurs pas Bella, je sais que tu m' as compris. Je sais que tu m' aimes au plus profond de toi mais pas de la façon dont je le désire. Alors prend soin de ce qu' il me reste de Toi...

Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je t' aime et combien j' aime notre fils...

Love...

Jacob.

PS: sois heureuse un jour... pour moi...

Je n' avais pu retenir mes larmes mais ça m' avait fait du bien de mettre par écrit tout ce que je pouvais ressentir pour elle. Quand j' eus fini de les mettre sous enveloppes cachetées, je griffonnais les prénoms de Bella et de Yuma dessus. Je réfléchissais à quand je devais les leur remettre. Je verrais bien. En attendant, il fallait que je tienne mon père au courant des dernières nouvelles et de discuter avec lui de l' avenir de Yuma. Il devait aussi être au courant au cas où il m' arriverait quelque chose. Je n' étais pas d' une nature pessimiste mais là je ne sentais pas du tout ce qui s' approchait. Les impressions d' Alice n' étaient pas de bonne augure parce que j' avais le sentiment que quelqu' un de bien informé jouait avec le don de celle-ci et ça c' était pas bon, il fallait être fort et avoir de la jugeote pour pouvoir faire un truc pareil. J' en déduisis que nos futurs adversaires ne seraient pas aussi facile à battre que ceux des batailles précédentes. Et à présent, je n' étais plus tout seul. Je devais penser à mon fils aussi.

Je descendis rejoindre mon père en bas. Mon fils dormait bien.

Maintenant que j' avais exposé mes souhaits pour Yuma à mon père, j' étreignis celui-ci. Il ne me dis rien, juste qu' il me serra fort. Je me reposais le restant de l' après-midi entre deux biberons. Ce soir, je devais prendre la garde.

**POV BELLA**

La journée ne passait pas et j' étais sur les nerfs. Alice avait vu quelque chose et j' en étais sûre. Est-ce que j' avais encore attiré le mauvais sort sur nous? J' espérais que non mais la chance et moi ça faisait vraiment deux.

L' heure de fermer la boutique arriva et c' est avec beaucoup de précipitation que je pris mes affaires, que je saluais mon patron et que je m' enfuis à toutes jambes, direction la villa. J' espérais qu' elle était là!

Elle m' attendait sur le perron de la maison. Je me garais rapidement et descendis pour la rejoindre. Elle me souriait.

-Bella! Je t' ai vu arriver et surtout j' ai vu ton énervement toute la journée. Me dit-elle en rigolant.

-Alors, tu sais pourquoi je suis là? Lui dis-je énervée que ça la fasse rire.

-Oh, j' en ai une petite idée. Mais tu ne devrais pas t' inquiéter! Viens, rentrons. Me suggéra-t-elle.

J' entrais dans la maison. Il y régnait un calme olympien.

-Tu es seule? Lui demandai-je.

-Jasper est en haut. Il fait des recherches. Me dit-elle toujours flanquée de son sourire chaleureux.

-Des recherches sur quoi? Lui dis-je mauvaise.

-Bah, il s' ennuie alors il étudie les stratagèmes de guerre des différents pays. Me dit-elle décontracte.

Elle croyait que j' allais m' y laisser prendre mais elle se mettait le doigt dans l' oeil.

-Il étudie pour la prochaine bataille, c' est ça, hein, Alice? L' attaquai-je d' office.

-Qu' est-ce que tu vas chercher là? Me répondit-elle toujours détendue.

-Arrêtes de te foutre de moi, Alice! Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose! Criai-je.

-Mais non! Se défendit-elle.

-A la soirée, tu as vu quelque chose et tu ne veux rien me dire. Pourquoi?

-Je n' ai pas eu de visions, crois-moi. Me dit-elle presque dépitée.

-A qui tu veux faire croire ça? Je te connais, Alice! Alors soit, si tu ne me dis rien, je demanderais à Jacob! Sifflai-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas. Mais je vis un quart de seconde passer dans ses yeux de l' angoisse. Elle savait que Jacob me dirait la vérité, il ne me cachait jamais rien.

-Dis-lui, Alice! Je suis de l' avis de Jacob, elle a le droit de savoir. Entendis-je Jasper lui dire depuis la pièce où il se trouvait.

-Ok! Fit-elle résignée.

Je la regardais les bras croisés sur ma poitrine et les sourcils froncés. Elle reprit.

-Excuses-moi, Bella, mais je ne voulais pas t' effrayer avant d' en être totalement sûr. Me dit-elle.

Je la toisais toujours mais maintenant l' inquiétude me gagnait. Elle continua.

-Je n' ai pas eu de visions et c' est vrai.

Elle était sérieuse. Mais alors qu' est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer?

-J' ai juste ressenti une effroyable impression que quelque chose se tramait derrière notre dos. Le soucis c' est que ça m' inquiète énormément parce que je ne sais pas d' où cela peut provenir et ni quand ça viendra. Les personnes qui m' empêchent de voir doivent connaître mon don et doivent s' en servir contre moi. Voilà pourquoi je t' ai caché ça parce que je suis incapable pour le moment de nous protéger tous. Je ne sais pas ce qu' il va se passer et ça me fait peur.

Je la regardais complètement sous le choc. Je m' attendais à avoir à nouveau des ennuis mais pas comme ça. Pas à ne pas savoir qui est mon ennemi et quand il jugera nécessaire de m' éliminer de la surface de cette terre. Parce que bien évidemment, je n' avais aucun doute que c' était encore une fois à cause de moi! Je ne me faisais pas d' illusion, je portais la poisse! Seulement, là, le problème était que j' allais encore devoir faire face à un danger sauf que je n' étais plus seule, il y avait Yuma et il y avait Jacob aussi. Que devais-je faire? M' en aller? Les laisser et partir pour qu' ils n' aient plus rien à craindre? Oui mais ce serait trop facile et les monstres qui s' apprêtaient à nous tomber dessus pourrait en profiter pour leur faire du mal afin de m' atteindre et ce même si j' étais loin. Alice me sortit de mes pensées.

-Je suis désolée, Bella. Je fais de mon mieux. Me dit-elle d' une toute petite voix.

-Je sais, Alice. Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle m' étreignit fortement aussi. Je repris.

-On va se débrouiller avec ce qu' on a, d' accord? Lui dis-je.

-NOUS, on va se débrouiller. Toi, continue ce que tu fais. Occupes-toi de Yuma. Me proposa-t-elle en souriant.

Je l' étreignis encore une fois et je repartis de la villa. Mon amie avait vraiment peur, je l' avais ressenti même si elle essayait de me le cacher. J' étais inquiète à présent. Je savais que Jacob était au courant et qu' il avait forcément pris des initiatives afin de renforcer la sécurité de tous ainsi que de Yuma, Charlie et moi. Mais lui aussi était en danger à présent. Et qui veillerait à ce qui ne lui arrive rien? L' angoisse montait...

**POV JANE**

Le plan d' Aro avait l' air de fonctionner merveilleusement bien.

Par contre il n' avait pas voulu créer un nouvelle armée et avait préféré que toute la garde soit là. Cependant, j' estimais que même avec tous les pouvoirs dont nous disposions, nous n' étions pas assez. Aro nous répétait que nous étions plus fort qu' eux mais lui ne les avait jamais combattu. Alec et moi, oui! Et ils étaient fort. Alors soit, nous avions le pas sur eux grâce à la surprise de l' attaque. Ils n' auraient probablement pas le temps de tous être là en même temps mais quand même, j' étais un peu angoissée. Et j' avais peur pour mon frère...

**POV JACOB**

J' avais décidé que c' était mon père qui remettrait la lettre à mon fils en temps voulu ou la remettrait à Bella pour qu' elle lui donne, elle-même. La seconde lettre, celle pour ma Bella, je lui donnerais à un moment opportun en lui faisant promettre de ne l' ouvrir que s' il m' arrivait quelque chose mais pour cela il fallait que je sois sûr de l' approche de la bataille. En attendant, je la glissais dans une poche du sac d' affaires de Yuma. Elle serait toujours avec mon fils et si j' oubliais de la donner à Bella alors elle la trouverait un jour.

Puisqu' Alice n' avait toujours pas de visions, je passais mes journées avec Yuma et quand Bella ne travaillait pas, je lui déposais le bébé pour la journée sans toutefois imposer ma présence. J' étais heureux parce qu' elle était ravie à présent de s' occuper de son fils. Cependant, elle me demandait presque à chaque fois de dîner avec Charlie et elle quand je venais le récupérer. J' acceptais à chaque fois. Nous avions presque l' air d' une vraie famille et ça me plaisait même si je savais que ce n' était qu' un beau rêve qui allait bientôt prendre fin. Les nuits, je les occupais à patrouiller mais toujours aucune trace, toujours aucun indice.

**POV BELLA**

Jacob me déposait Yuma à chaque fois qu' il en avait l' occasion et à chaque fois que je ne travaillais pas. Il ne restait pas. Et je n' osais pas le lui demander. Je passais des moments merveilleux avec mon fils; j' étais aux anges de pouvoir m' en occuper si souvent. Jacob était quelqu' un de bien parce que malgré tout ce que j' avais fait, jamais il ne refusa que je vois le bébé. Le soir quand il venait reprendre son fils, je lui demandais de rester manger avec nous. J' avais l' impression d' avoir une vraie famille... une famille... MA famille... Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps. J' avais terriblement peur mais j' aimais l' idée que nous pourrions être une vraie famille, être ensemble jour et nuit, tous les jours. Je ne savais pas combien de temps il nous restait sur cette terre, je ne savais pas dans combien de temps la lutte acharnée que nous allions devoir encore endurer viendrait mais ce dont j' étais sûr c' était que je ne voulais plus perdre de temps à me perdre, à perdre les gens que j' aimais, à avoir peur sans cesse... de moi, de ce que je pouvais ressentir mais aussi à avoir peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir leur dire ce que j' éprouvais pour eux et de ne plus jamais les revoir heureux. Il me restait donc une dernière chose à faire et c' est en regardant Jacob que je compris...

Je me réveillais tôt ce matin là, j' étais encore de jour de congé. Tant mieux. Je me préparais hâtivement et allai prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je prévins Charlie que je ne serais probablement pas là de la journée. Il fronça les sourcils sans rien me demander; je l' embrassai sur la joue pour lui faire comprendre qu' il ne s' inquiète pas. Je remontais rapidement dans ma chambre et je préparais un sac à dos avec tous ce qu' il fallait pour une après-midi rando. Je redescendis et partis aussitôt. Mon père était parti entre temps.

Une fois que je m' étais bien enfoncée avec ma camionnette dans les bois, je m' arrêtais, pris la carte et la boussole que Jacob avait laissé il y a longtemps dans la boîte à gants et je partis à l' aventure.

Je marchais pendant des heures, je tombais et m' écorchais sans arrêt mais il fallait que j' y aille c' était important.

Quand je fus arrivée, je fus prise de vertiges. J' avais la sensation de suffoquer et que mon coeur allait s' arrêter. Elle était toujours là, cette grande clairière si parfaitement circulaire qu' on aurait dit qu' elle avait été créée par la main de l' homme. Malheureusement, elle ne possédait plus sa jolie toison colorée celle qu' elle possédait lorsque les milliers de fleurs y poussaient. Je n' étais pas revenue ici me paraissait-il depuis mille ans. Tout était morne, et avait l' air sans vie. J' inspirais profondément pour me fondre dans cet endroit. J' étais en pèlerinage. Il fallait que je fasse une bonne fois pour toutes mes adieux à celui que j' avais aimé éperdument, il fallait que je dise au revoir à Edward... C' était important que je le fasse ici et maintenant. Il fallait que je me donne une nouvelle chance d' aimer. Aimer mon bébé mais je voulais aussi aimer quelqu' un d' autre. Il m' étais devenue évident que je voulais aimer ma famille, je devais les laisser entrer dans ma vie. Le fait de penser ça me fit d' un coup percuter que je n' avais plus mal. Je ne souffrais plus de la perte d' Edward. Bien sûr, j' y penserais toute ma vie. Bien sûr, je ne l' oublierais jamais mais ce trou béant qui m' avait fait tant souffrir s' était refermé. A la place un autre sorte de douleur s' était insinuée; une douleur de faire souffrir mon fils; une douleur de faire souffrir Jacob; et une douleur me faisant souffrir moi parce que je les aimais et que j' étais incapable de faire autrement et que j' étais incapable de le leur faire comprendre. Il me restait à le dire... à haute voix...

-Edward... je t' ai tant aimé que je n' ai pas vu que je faisais souffrir d' autres personnes. Surtout une à vrai dire... Jacob... c' est pour ça qu' aujourd' hui je suis là parce qu' il faut que je te le dise; parce qu' il faut que je guérisse enfin. J' aime Jacob. Je suis amoureuse de lui et depuis longtemps, je crois. Même peut être déjà lorsque j' étais avec toi. Bien sûr, je t' aurais choisi Toi; j' aurais aimé Jake différemment mais aujourd' hui tout a changé. Tu n' es plus là et ma vie a changé. J' ai un merveilleux petit garçon et j' aime son père. Je n' arrive plus à le voir autrement et il faut que j' arrête de me voiler la face, il compte à mes yeux et peut être beaucoup plus fort que ce que je veux bien me l' avouer et surtout peut être même plus fort que mon amour pour toi. Aujourd' hui, je l' aime davantage que toi et c' est ce qui m' a fait prendre conscience que je devais être là, à cet instant, pour te dire au revoir. Je dois laisser mon passé derrière moi si je veux être heureuse avec les deux êtres qui comptent le plus dans ma vie dorénavant. Je ne te quitte pas Edward, je te dis juste au revoir. Je sais qu' un jour, on se croisera là-haut où que tu sois. Adieux Edward, je t' aimerai toujours...

Les larmes coulaient à présent et je m' effondrais sur le sol de la clairière. Je pleurais mais ce n' était plus des larmes de souffrances. Un poids énorme venait de disparaître de mes épaules et mes larmes ce n' était que des larmes de joie parce que j' avais réussi; parce que j' avais réussi enfin à lui dire au revoir; parce que j' avais réussi à dire à voix haute que j' aimais Jacob et que j' aimais mon fils plus que tout au monde. Il était tant pour moi à présent de rentrer et d' essayer de réparer mes erreurs. C' est heureuse, soulagée et revigorée que je repris le chemin inverse...

**POV ALICE**

Je ne me sentais pas bien. Quelque chose au fond de moi me perturbait tellement que j' en étais presque à suffoquer. Je tombai à genoux quand je vis! Pas très clairement, furtivement mais... Oh mon Dieu! C' était pour aujourd' hui... Ils arrivaient! Les Volturis arrivaient! Ils seraient là dans moins d' une heure...


	21. Chapter 13 Eclipse Totale Partie 3

**POV BELLA**

Quand je rentrais à la maison après mon pèlerinage, je découvris que Charlie était avec Yuma. Je fronçais les sourcils parce que Jacob n' avait pas prévu d' amener Yuma aujourd' hui. Il savait que mon père et moi étions occupés, je lui avais mis un texto pour le prévenir hier soir. Est-ce qu' il l' avait eu?

-Comment se fait-il que Yuma soit là, Papa? Lui demandai-je.

-Apparemment, Jacob a eu une urgence. J' ai du rentrer du boulot parce que nous ne savions pas où te trouver! Me dit-il avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

-Moi aussi j' avais un truc important à faire. Grognai-je.

Puis, je percutai! Et si il y avait un problème et si Alice avait enfin eu une vision. Je courus auprès du téléphone et essayai de joindre Jacob, évidemment personne ne répondit. Nous étions en plein milieu de l' après-midi, je fronçais à nouveau les sourcils.

-Papa, il y a longtemps que Jake a déposé Yuma? Lui demandai-je.

-Un bon quart d' heure je dirais! Me répondit-il.

Je réfléchissais. Il reprit.

-Bon et bien puisque tu es là maintenant, je vais retourner au boulot. Tu pourras te débrouiller seule?

-Oui, pas de soucis. Lui répondis-je machinalement.

Je réfléchissais toujours avec une angoisse qui grandissait de plus en plus en moi. Il rajouta.

-Oh, et pis ne m' attend pas ce soir, je vais directement à La Push chez Sue, elle m' a invité pour la soirée. M' expliqua-t-il.

-Ok, Papa. Dis-je toujours évasive.

-Un problème te tracasse, Bella?

-Non, c' est juste que je me demande ce que Jake avait de si urgent à faire. Lui dis-je en essayant de donner le change avec un léger sourire.

-Ecoute, je crois qu' il cherche un boulot en ce moment, alors peut être qu' il avait un rendez-vous pour. Me signifia-t-il.

-Oui peut être. Répondis-je avec le sourire.

Même s' il était forcé, il ne fallait pas que j' inquiète mon père.

-Il ne m' en a pas parlé c' est tout alors je m' inquiète voilà tout. Mais oublions ça et passe une bonne soirée, Papa. Lui dis-je comme si j' étais réellement heureuse.

-A demain, Chérie.

Il se dirigea vers Yuma qui jouait dans son parc.

-Et toi n' embête pas trop ta maman, aujourd' hui! Salut ma canaille! Dit-il au bébé en l' embrassant.

Celui-ci fit la grimace, c' était probablement la moustache qui le dérangeait.

Mon père parti, je me précipitais sur le téléphone et à nouveau je tombais sur le répondeur de Jake. J' essayais ensuite à la maison des Black, toujours rien. Téléphone d' Alice, rien. Je tournais en rond me demandant ce qu' il se passait. Yuma se mit à pleurer, je sortis de mes réflexions plutôt noires.

Yuma avait besoin d' être changé, je m' exécutai alors. Une fois fini, je reposais le bébé dans son parc et rangeai ses affaires dans son sac quand je tombai sur une lettre à mon nom. C' était l' écriture de Jacob. L' enveloppe était cachetée. Je la retournais dans tous les sens me demandant s' il fallait que je l' ouvre ou pas. Et si c' était parce qu' il avait un problème et si c' était parce que Yuma avait un problème. Sans plus réfléchir, je l' ouvris et je la lus...

**POV JACOB**

Alice venait de me prévenir qu' elle avait enfin eu une vision. Le problème était que nous n' avions pas le temps de préparer quoi que ce soit dans moins d' une heure, ils seraient là. Nous avions juste le temps d' appeler nos clans et moi je devais éloigner ma famille. Bella devait partir avec le bébé, je ne voulais pas qu' ils leur arrivent quelque chose en restant ici. Surtout que si nous perdions, ces sangsues répugnantes pourraient mettre la main sur eux et les tuer. Et ça, il n' en était aucunement question. Bella et mon fils devaient vivre.

Dans la peau de mon loup, j' hurlai de ma voix d' Alpha afin que mes frères soient obligés de se concentrer sur moi et que je puisse leur laisser mon cerveau à leur disposition pour les mettre au courant le plus rapidement possible. Nous n' avions pas beaucoup de temps, il fallait faire vite. Alice se chargeait de réunir les siens. Nous devions nous rejoindre dans la clairière de la meute. Avant, il me restait une dernière chose à faire et pas des plus simples. Je devais aller prévenir Bella et l' obliger à partir. Mais j' allais aussi devoir leur dire au revoir et peut être pour toujours alors il fallait que je trouve les mots justes mais succins.

Je me transformais en homme juste à la lisière des bois derrière chez Bella. Je respirais un grand coup. Mon coeur était serré et mon estomac faisait des noeuds. Il fallait que je trouve le courage de leur dire au revoir. J' étais devant la porte et je toquais.

-Ah enfin! Me dit-elle en me sautant au cou.

Elle avait eu peur je l' avais senti. Je la serrais dans mes bras sans pouvoir lui dire un seul mot. J' appréciais ce moment parce que j' avais bien peur que ce fût le dernier. Je fermai alors un instant les yeux et respirais ses cheveux. Quand elle se dégagea de moi, je vis qu' elle avait les yeux rougis. Alors, j' en déduisis qu' elle avait vraiment eu très peur. Alice m' avait prévenu qu' elle était au courant pour la bataille qui maintenant était proche, il fallait que je fasse vite.

-Bella! Je suis désolé... Lui dis-je.

-Jacob, il faut que je te parle et c' est important.

Elle était très nerveuse.

-Moi aussi je dois te parler et pour une fois je ne serais pas galant parce qu' il va falloir que tu m' écoutes et que tu fasses ce que je te dis, compris? Lui dis-je en la regardant sérieusement.

Elle me dévisagea et attendit que je continue. Pour une fois, elle ne m' avait pas contredit.

-Il faut que tu prennes Yuma et que vous partiez et c' est urgent. Il faut que tu partes maintenant.

Je sortis de ma poche une petite liasse de billets et la lui tendit. Elle me regarda ahurie au début et elle comprit.

-Ils sont là, c' est ça? La bataille? C' est pour aujourd' hui, n' est-ce pas? Me dit-elle les larmes pointant déjà dans ses magnifiques yeux chocolat.

-Oui, Bella!

-Je ne veux pas partir! S' entêta-t-elle.

-Si, Bella, tu dois partir! Pour Yuma! Pense à lui! Lui dis-je un peu plus durement que ce que je voulus.

-Mais... et toi? M' implora-t-elle.

-Je reviendrais vous chercher quand la bataille sera finie. Lui dis-je avec un noeud dans la gorge.

-Si tu t' en sors c' est ça? Me demanda-t-elle les yeux larmoyants maintenant.

-Je vais m' en sortir. Lui dis-je en essayant d' être sûr de moi.

-Promets le moi. Me demanda-t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Comment pouvait-on promettre à la femme de sa vie qu' on allait revenir d' une guerre qui paraissait perdue d' avance? Je ne savais pas si j' avais le courage de lui mentir.

-Je ne veux pas te faire cette promesse, c' est trop dur de supporter l' idée que tu puisses espérer mon retour alors que je n' ais pas beaucoup de chance de survivre...

Elle se retenait de pleurer mais je sentais qu' elle n' était pas loin de s' écrouler. Elle ne supportait pas l' idée de me perdre, elle ne l' avait jamais supporté d' ailleurs et ça c' était un grand mystère paradoxal de Bella Swan. Elle ne m' aimait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter l' idée que je puisse mourir. C' était vraiment très étrange. Elle était incapable de décrocher un mot. Je repris.

-Mais tu auras Yuma près de toi. Et Yuma c' est aussi une part de moi donc quelque part je serais toujours là près de toi.

Elle n' arrivait toujours pas à émettre un son.

L' autre problème qui venait de me traverser l' esprit était la complication due à la fusion de nos âmes. Est-ce qu' elle sera capable de se détacher de mon âme au moment voulu? Je n' avais pas pu approfondir ce que signifiait vraiment une telle fusion. Si c' était comme une imprégnation, alors j' avais du soucis à me faire. Bref! Je revins de mes pensées. Il fallait que j' abrège notre tête à tête chaque minute comptait à présent.

-Bella, il faut que j' y aille maintenant. Lui précisai-je.

Elle hocha la tête toujours incapable d' émettre le moindre son. Je savais qu' elle se retenait de pleurer. Je savais qu' elle était plus que perdue. Je savais tout ça... Elle semblait désespérée.

-Je vais faire un câlin à Yuma, ok?

Sans attendre de réponse, j' allais chercher mon bébé. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai fort contre moi.

-Tu prendras soin de ta maman, lui murmurai-je dans l' oreille. Elle va avoir besoin de toi. N' oublies pas de lui dire que je l' aime.

Bella nous regarda. Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu' elle puisse les retenir. Elle s' approcha et je la pris dans mes bras avec le bébé. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, nous ressemblions à une famille et c' était l' un des moments les plus heureux de ma vie malgré ce qui pesait sur nous. Je les étreignis puis les relâchai. Je donnais Yuma à sa mère et je me dirigeais vers la porte.

-Pars avec Yuma, maintenant. Ne perds pas de temps, Bella. Leah va t' escorter jusqu' à la sortie de la ville.

Je partis laissant mes deux amours se débrouiller à présent seuls... ce qui me pulvérisa le coeur mais je préférais qu' ils soient loin de Forks.

**POV BELLA**

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite tellement j' étais bloquée dans ma conscience. Je n' avais même pas réussi à lui dire que je l' aimais et qu' il fallait qu' il s' en sorte. Tout était resté bloqué dans ma gorge. Mes larmes coulaient, elles, seulement parce que c' était la seule chose que je ne pouvais commander. Je n' avais pas pu lui dire non plus pour la lettre. Cette maudite lettre où il croyait que je ne l' aimais pas. Mais s' il savait comme il se trompait, s' il savait combien le fait de savoir que je n' allais peut être plus jamais le revoir me détruisait à petit feu.

Yuma me sortit de ma transe parce qu' il s' était mis à pleurer fortement. Alors je percutais, je préparai un biberon rapidement que je mis dans le sac. Puis, je montais dans ma chambre me préparer aussi un sac avec des affaires de rechange. J' attrapais mon nécessaire de toilettes. Je pris des couvertures aussi au cas où nous devrions dormir dans la voiture. Je redescendis tout ça et pris quelques gâteaux et des bouteilles d' eau. Je partis déposer tout ce que j' avais à emporter dans la chevrolet. Je rentrai à nouveau dans la maison, Yuma s' était calmé et me regardais l' air circonspect. Je le pris et l' attachais dans son cosy, j' attrapais ma veste, mes clés et mon sac à main et je partis rapidement.

Je roulais en direction du sud, je voulais aller à Phoenix chez ma mère. Au moins là, je pourrais me retourner mais la route allait être longue. J' aperçus de temps en temps une ombre au bord de la route probablement Leah...

**POV JACOB**

Je retrouvais la meute et les Cullen à la clairière, il nous restait peu de temps avant qu' ils n' arrivent. Peu de temps pour briefer les troupes.

-Qu' est-ce qu' il en ait? Demandai-je.

-Ce sont les Volturis et apparemment, il n' y a que la garde avec Aro, Caïus et Marcus. Me précisa Alice.

-ça veut dire qu' ils sont peu nombreux, c' est ça? Lui demandai-je à nouveau.

-Oui mais ils sont plus fort que nous. Répondit Carlisle.

-Et en quoi? Questionnai-je.

-Ils ont presque tous un pouvoir capable de nous tuer. Souffla Carlisle.

-Pouvez-vous vite nous en faire la liste, Carlisle? Et nous donner leurs points faibles. Dis-je.

-Pour faire vite:

*Jane que vous avez déjà combattu, elle vous paralyse de douleur par le mental.

*Alec, son frère jumeau, il annihile tout votre corps et votre esprit et il peut étendre son don à un groupe. Les jumeaux sont fragiles l' un sans l' autre mais vous le savez déjà.

*Aro, peut lire les souvenirs et les pensées mais il est obligé de vous toucher pour que son don fonctionne. Cependant, il est cruel et la tête pensante du clan.

*Caïus n' a pas d' aptitude.

*Marcus, perçoit les relations qui unissent les personnes. Il repère les leaders. Il sent les liens sentimentaux qui unissent un couple ou des amis et il devine évidemment les faiblesses de ses liens. Sam, Jacob et moi-même allons être ses principaux adversaires, je pense.

Aro, Caïus et Marcus sont le trio, les têtes pensantes. Ils sont les Maîtres de Volterra.

*Heïdi est une chasseuse, elle est tellement belle que personne ne lui résiste. Evitez de la regarder tout comme Médusa.

*Chelsea influe sur les liens émotionnels qu' entretiennent les gens, soit en les renforçant, soit en les rompant. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas sur les sentiments. Elle peut dissoudre des loyautés entre membre d' un clan. Elle est dangereuse pour nous mais c' est aussi l' une des faiblesse d' Aro. C' est elle qui tient la loyauté du clan. C' est une des premières qu' il faut éliminer si nous n' avons pas le choix.

*Renata protège le clan en repoussant les attaques physiques en égarant l' agresseur et en l' amenant à oublier son but initial. C' est aussi une des faiblesse d' Aro et elle doit aussi faire partie de celle à éliminer en premier.

*Afton possède un bouclier, il peut se rendre invisible au niveau mental et donc physique aussi et toute personne qui se trouve dans son cercle peut bénéficier de ce bouclier. Et à mon avis, c' est lui qui a protégé les décisions d' Aro contre Alice. Mais si vous vous concentrez davantage vous pouvez contourner son don.

*Corin protège les épouses du clan, ici Athenodora, la femme de Caïus et Sulpicia, la femme d' Aro. Elles n' ont aucun pouvoir. Corin a juste approximativement le même don que Jasper. Elle fait que les gens se sentent bien sauf que son pouvoir rend les gens dépendant. Comme une drogue en quelque sorte. Son point faible évidemment sont les femmes du clan.

*Santiago lui c' est la même brute que Félix que vous avez tué. Il est fort ne l' oubliez pas.

Ce ne sont pas les vampires que vous avez combattus avec Riley, Victoria et Bree. Ils sont puissants et nous n' avons malheureusement pas beaucoup de chance face à eux. Concentrez-vous sur les deux points faibles d' Aro et peut être que nous y arriverons.

-Ok, merci, Carlisle. Je propose qu' une partie de la meute reste planquée pour les surprendre. Ça peut fonctionner. Si nous les prenons à revers pourquoi pas. Dis-je.

Je regardais Sam et attendait qu' il mute rapidement ce qu' il fit.

-Qu' est-ce que tu proposes? Me demanda Sam.

-Que tu prennes la tête du groupe qui reste planquer! Lui répondis-je.

-ça marche! Décréta-t-il.

-Alors prends tes seconds avec Colin et Brady. Je garde Seth avec Quil et Embry. Leah viendra me rejoindre quand elle aura jugé que Bella et le bébé sont en sécurité.

-Très bien! On y va les gars.

Il muta de suite et s' introduisit dans la forêt. Je mutais à mon tour. Mon flair me chatouilla . Ils n' étaient plus très loin...

**POV BELLA **(«Quand le rideau tombe» Mozart Opéra Rock)

Je roulais à vive allure. J' apercevais toujours la silhouette de la louve argentée. Je pensais à Charlie tout à coup, je l' avais complètement oublié puis je repensais à ce qu' il m' avait dit quelques heures plus tôt, il passait la soirée chez Sue. Un gros «ouf» de soulagement sortit de ma bouche. Il serait à La Push donc protégé.

Je jetais un oeil à Yuma qui ne disait plus rien depuis un moment, il observait. Je souris quand un gros choc m' envoya me taper la tête contre le volant. La voiture fut propulsée dans le fossé sur le bas côté de la route. Qu' avais-je fait? Yuma se mit à hurler alors que j' étais encore étourdie par le coup à la tête. Je saignais du nez mais je m' en fichais, je regardais de suite si Yuma n' avait rien. A priori, il avait eu plus de peur que de mal. La panique s' empara de moi. Qu' est-ce qui m' avait fait quitter subitement la route? Une vague d' angoisse me submergea alors que j' essayais de redémarrer ma camionnette qui évidemment refusait de le faire. Je m' énervais sur le neiman et l' accélérateur mais rien ne fonctionna. Le bébé pleurait et faisait augmenter ma nervosité et ma peur. Je regardais autour de moi et je ne vis que la forêt autour de nous. Une vague d' inquiétude encore plus forte me ravagea lorsque je m' aperçus que Leah n' était pas là. Pourtant, elle aurait du, nous n' avions pas atteint les limites de la ville et je l' avais aperçus entrain de courir à nos côtés dans les bois quelques minutes avant le choc. Je tremblais de tous mes membres. Encore une fois, je scrutais l' environnement tout en essayant de faire repartir cette satanée voiture et là je me figeais. En une fraction de seconde, je le vis. Il était là, devant la voiture, un sourire cruel incrusté sur son visage de vampire. Je le reconnus immédiatement mais je restais paralysée de stupéfaction. Il sauta sur mon capot qui s' enfonça sous ses pieds. Là, ce coup-ci ma voiture était morte. Mais où était donc Leah? Je jetais un oeil à Yuma qui ne cessait de pleurer.

-Chut! Yuma! Chut! Je t' en prie. L' implorai-je.

Mais rien à faire, il pleurait. Le vampire me regardait à travers le pare-brise et se mit à rire certainement devant ma peur qu' il devait lire dans mes yeux et sentir à des kilomètres. Puis il redevint sérieux.

-Sors de là, Bella! M' ordonna-t-il en me toisant de ses yeux rouges.

-Pourquoi devrais-je t' écouter? Lui dis-je rebelle.

-Tu descends ou je le tue! Dit-il sadiquement en fixant Yuma.

Je déglutis.

-Ok! Je descend mais s' il te plait ne fais pas de mal à mon fils. L' implorai-je.

Il ria tellement fort que l' écho, j' en suis sûre, s' entendait jusque Seattle. Il reprit une nouvelle fois son sérieux.

-Descends! M' ordonna-t-il en sifflant entre ses dents.

Je m' exécutai mais laissais Yuma dans la voiture. Je faillis tomber m' emmêlant les pieds dans des ronces. En passant sur le côté avant de ma voiture, quelque chose attira mon oeil, je ne respirais plus quand je m' aperçus que c' était Leah. Elle était redevenue humaine mais elle baignait dans une marre de sang. Je m' affolais et courus m' accroupir auprès d' elle. Le vampire ricana.

-Elle a son compte, cette chienne!

-Tu l' as tué! M' exclamai-je.

-Elle n' a eu que ce qu' elle méritait. M' indiqua-t-il méchamment.

J' essayais de sentir si Leah respirait encore mais je n' arrivais pas à me concentrer, j' avais trop peur.

-Va chercher ton bâtard! On a un rendez-vous! Se moqua-t-il.

Je paniquais.

-Je t' en prie, pas mon fils, Kyle! On peut le laisser ici. Il n' a rien avoir dans tout ça, ce n' est qu' un bébé. L' implorai-je.

Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Je ne voulais pas qu' il arrive malheur à Yuma, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Jacob me l' avait confié, je devais le protéger, il avait confiance en moi.

-Le fils de Jacob Black vient avec nous! Me dit-il cruel.

-Si tu veux faire du mal à Jacob alors tu n' as besoin que de moi, tu n' as pas besoin du bébé! Tu n' auras juste qu' à me faire du mal pour le faire souffrir, c' est ce que tu veux? Lui demandai-je.

-LE BEBE DU CHIEN VIENT AVEC NOUS! Me répéta-t-il avec beaucoup de fureur dans la voix et en détachant les syllabes.

Je me résignais. Je n' avais à priori pas le choix. Jacob allait m' en vouloir et moi, je m' en voulais déjà de ne pouvoir protéger notre fils.

**POV JACOB**

Ils arrivaient encore quelques minutes... J' en profitais pour penser une dernière fois à Bella et à Yuma avant que la bataille commence. J' espérais qu' ils avaient réussi à atteindre la frontière de la ville, je ne percevais plus les images de Leah. Elle avait du muter pour dire au revoir à Yuma certainement...

**POV ARO**

Nous arrivions dans une clairière... Ils étaient là...

Je n' étais pas surpris. A vrai dire, je m' y attendais. Je souris de plus belles.

**POV JACOB**

Ils étaient là devant nous à survoler la terre. Ils s' approchaient. Mon nez me brûlait. Je supposais que celui qui était en tête du groupe était Aro ce que me confirma Carlisle quelques instants après.

-Carlisle! Salua Aro d' une douce voix.

-Aro. Dit Carlisle un peu plus durement.

-Tu es venue avec ta famille de prodige et moi avec la mienne mais dis-moi pourquoi avoir amener ces... nous désigna-t-il de la main avec un air de dégoût cloué sur le visage... tes chiens de garde? Finit-il en riant de moquerie.

-Parce qu' ils font aussi partie de ma famille. Lui répondit Carlisle.

Aro ouvrit de grands yeux face à l' affront du Docteur Croc.

-Il faut les éliminer! Hurla Caïus.

Je grognais de sa remarque. Aro leva la main pour que son frère se taise.

-C' est le loup roux le chef de la meute. Les prévint Marcus.

Carlisle avait vu juste.

-Que veux-tu Aro? Demanda sans détour Carlisle.

-Tu n' en as pas une petite idée? Lui répondit Aro sadiquement.

-Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es là. Mentit le Doc.

-Mais pour laver l' affront, bien sûr! Lui dit-il toujours flanqué de son sourire sournois.

-Quel affront, Aro?

-Vous avez tué des membres de ma famille et vous devez en payer le prix aujourd' hui.

-C' est ta garde qui est venue nous attaquer, Aro, nous n' avons fait que nous défendre! Expliqua Carlisle.

-Vous avez éliminé deux membres de ma garde et blessé mon très cher Alec. Nous sommes la royauté, Carlisle. Je pensais que toi mieux que quiconque le savait. Je t' ai tout donné, Carlisle. Tu as vécu avec nous sous notre toit, tu as profité de notre culture, de notre savoir, de tout! Et c' est comme ça que tu nous remercie? En supprimant des membres de ma famille? Alors pour être équitable, je te dois la pareil. Dit-il cyniquement.

J' écoutais l' échange entre Carlisle et Aro; alors ainsi c' était parce que le Doc l' avait déçu? Ça ne tenait qu' à ça? Alors pourquoi étions-nous dans le lot ainsi que Bella et mon fils? La réponse me vint directement Carlisle avait dit que nous étions aussi sa famille et il ne s' était jamais caché qu' il aurait aimé que Bella en fasse partie un jour en épousant Edward, peut être. Mais je sentis que Aro avait d' autres raisons bien plus sourdes que celle-ci.

-Qu' est-ce que tu veux, alors, un affrontement entre nos deux familles? Lui demanda Carlisle.

Aro parut réfléchir.

-Il y a une autre solution si tu préfères... mais je doute qu' elle te plaise. Lui dit-il en souriant sadiquement.

-Quelle est-elle?

-Et bien puisque j' ai perdu deux valeurs sûres qui avaient certaines aptitudes... Pourquoi ne pas m' octroyer deux membres de ta famille avec un don particulier? Lui dit-il toujours avec ce sourire sournois.

Il reprit.

-Je te promet que nous les traiterons bien. Rajouta-t-il.

-Ce n' est pas à moi de décider d' une chose pareille. Et je ne pense pas que ma famille puisse t' intéresser.

-Effectivement, ce n' est pas à toi de décider! Mais à moi! Dit-il cinglant.

Il continua.

-Ne fais pas l' innocent, Carlisle, tu sais très bien que tu as une famille hors norme. Regarde-les. Lui montrant sa famille ainsi que nous de la main.

Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur moi et me glacèrent le sang.

Carlisle soupira. Je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait lui traverser l' esprit à ce moment précis. Prenait-il vraiment la demande de cette sangsue au sérieux? Allait-il vraiment sacrifier deux membres de sa famille? J' en doutais, le Docteur Croc était vraiment trop bon pour ce genre de chose.

-Il en est hors de question, Aro! Lui répondit-il sereinement.

-Tu refuses? Mais tu ne sais même pas qui j' ai choisi. Lui dit-il cynique.

-Qui que tu choisisses, c' est non! Réaffirma Carlisle.

-Mais ce n' est pas qu' à toi que tient la décision, très cher Carlisle. Se moqua-t-il.

Alors un truc étrange se passa, il se retourna d' un coup vers moi me fixant droit dans les yeux alors que je vis danser des flammes au fond de ses prunelles de démon. Les poils de mon dos se hérissèrent. Je grognais.

-Le loup roux peut aussi choisir, n' est-ce pas? Me dit-il sadiquement.

Pourquoi, moi? Pourquoi me posait-il une telle question? Que venais-je faire là-dedans? Dans cette échange? Tout à coup, alors que mon sang se glaça, je les sentis. Un rire sanguinaire explosa à travers la forêt comme un cri satanique. Comme en annonce d' une apocalypse. Une apocalypse pour moi de surcroit car à cet instant, je sentis l' odeur du sang de Bella et l' odeur de mon fils, je ressentis sa peur. Je feulais tellement fort que mon râle se finit dans un hurlement. Je me retournais pour apercevoir Bella avec notre fils dans ses bras tenue à la gorge par un vampire. J' en hurlais une nouvelle fois et me retournais vers Aro et avançai vers lui ostensiblement, il ne bougea pas d' un poil alors que je me prenais une décharge électrique dans tout le corps qui me cloua au sol. Et là, je ne compris plus rien. Leah sauta sauvagement dans le tas de vampires...

**POV BELLA**

Kyle m' emmena à la clairière, là où allait se dérouler la bataille. Je tenais mon fils serré contre moi de toutes mes forces. Il me déposa et passa derrière moi et on entra en scène. Les deux camps étaient face à face et semblaient discuter. Je respirais difficilement, la prise de Kyle ne me laissait pas beaucoup d' air. J' entendis Jacob hurler et se retourner vers nous. Il nous avait senti apparemment. Il voulut attaquer Aro mais Jane le cloua sur place. Je hurlais quand j' entendis un énorme brouhaha parce que mon subconscient était entrain de souffrir avec Jacob, Leah venait de se jeter dans l' arène et tout s' amplifia autour de moi...

**POV JACOB**

Tout s' enchaina. Je n' eus pas le temps d' empêcher Leah et je l' entendis hurler. Jane m' avait lâché de son pouvoir trop surprise par l' attaque. La meute surgit alors derrière le clan des Volturi.

_-Visez Chelsea et Renata, les gars! Leur indiquai-je._

Sam, Paul et Jared leur tombèrent dessus avec Quil et Embry. Alice et Jasper s' attaquaient aux jumeaux une nouvelle fois. Rosalie sauta sur Heïdi. Emmett sur Santiago. Colin et Brady s' occupaient de Afton et Corin. Carlisle, Seth et moi faisions face à Aro Caïus et Marcus.

**POV BELLA**

Ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, j' en avais déjà été témoin et ç' avait été le moment le plus horrible de toute ma vie et ça recommençait. J' entendais hurler, couiner. Le sang jaillissait de tous les côtés. Les attaques des loups étaient infructueuses parce qu' elles étaient bloquées par quelques vampires à pouvoir. Kyle me tenait toujours et ricanait à mon oreille. Yuma hurlait.

-Le spectacle te plait? Me demanda ce sadique que j' avais alors envie de tuer de mes propres mains.

Je ne répondis pas. Il reprit.

-Regardes-les se faire massacrer! Regarde ton cher et tendre, il va bientôt mourir et sous tes yeux! S' acharna-t-il.

Je pleurais, du moins les larmes coulaient et j' étais impuissante et ç' allait tuer tout le monde, mes amis et mon amour et le bébé et moi par la suite.

J' entendais les claquements des mâchoires des loups. Les bruits métalliques résonnaient à mes oreilles, je sentais que je m' enfonçais dans mon subconscient. Jacob souffrait, il était blessé et je le ressentais mais ça colère était tellement puissante qu' elle avalait sa douleur.

Rosalie eu gain de cause sur Heïdi, elle était entrain de la démembrer comme une furie! Elle avait du lui dire qu' elle était moins jolie qu' elle! J' en souris dans mon esprit. J' entendis et je vis Sam hurler, il était blessé aussi. Nous allions, le bébé, moi et Kyle assister à un carnage et je ne pouvais rien faire. J' eus envie d' hurler de désespoir. J' entendais des craquements d' os et s' en était épouvantable suivis de cris horribles. Emmett démembra à son tour Santiago et courut frapper dans le tas.

Je vis alors une brume se déplacer... Alec... il passait aux choses sérieuses; il ne jouait plus. Je paniquais parce que je savais que si la brume se propageait les loups seraient morts. Alors je me concentrais sur Jacob le plus possible, n' écoutant plus les bruits sourds qui pouvaient me disperser...

**POV JACOB**

Mes blessures me faisaient mal mais je les oubliais pour ne pas cesser d' attaquer. Le problème était que même sans pouvoirs physiques, les trois têtes étaient plus fortes que nous. Renata nous bloquait chaque coup mais par contre nous, nous recevions celles des trois sangsues. Sam était à terre, mais il ne s' était pas retransformé ce qui signifiait que ce n' était pas très grave et qu' il allait se relever. Rosalie et Emmett s' étaient débarrassés de deux vampires et prêtaient main-forte à Alice et Jasper. Mais celui-ci se fatiguait de bloquer les attaques de Jane. Leah rôdait autour du vampire qui tenait Bella mais n' osait pas intervenir de peur de blesser Yuma, elle attendait une ouverture pour attaquer. La bataille n' était qu' un tas de fouillis! Alice hurla, elle venait de perdre un bras, j' en eus envie de vomir...

Puis, je sentis alors une onde salvatrice et de bien être s' emparer de moi et j' entendis les pensées de Bella. Un halo de chaleur m' entoura...

**POV BELLA**

Je poussais violemment mes pensées vers Jacob et une forte chaleur émana de moi si bien que je sentis Kyle me lâcher rapidement. Je me retournais donc et le vis secouer sa main qui fumait. Il vociféra comme un beau Diable jusqu' à ce que je sentis le vent passer au dessus de moi et Leah alla s' écraser sur Kyle. Je me roulais alors en boule pour protéger Yuma tout en gardant le plus longtemps possible cette chaleur que je dégageais et qui avait l' air de protéger les miens. Alors moi aussi j' avais un don?

**POV JACOB**

Sam percuta le premier et se lança sur Chelsea, Renata était bloquée par l' onde et Alec aussi! C' était le moment. Prenant toute ma puissance dans les pensées de Bella, je ruais dans les brancards, bousculant amis et ennemis. Je vis dans mon esprit que Leah était sur le point de rompre le cou du vampire qui détenait Bella. Bien joué, Leah! Pensais-je.

Afton que Colin et Brady combattait ne pouvait plus disparaître donc il était maintenant à la merci des miens! Il fallait faire vite parce que je ne savais pas combien de temps le halo protecteur nous entourerait...

Quand Aro se rendit compte que Bella n' était plus sous la menace d' un des leurs, il rentra dans une colère tellement puissante que je sentis la terre trembler. Il se précipita alors sur Bella mais Leah s' interposa ce qui lui valut la rage de celui-ci et elle s' écroula gravement blessée. Elle muta d' instinct. Je l' entendais gémir... En même temps, Sam, Paul et Jared gravement blessés pour deux d' entre eux arrivèrent à bout de Chelsea et Renata. Ce qui eu de drôles d' effet... Marcus poussa un cri étrange...

Aro était entré dans le halo. Apparemment, il ne protégeait pas des attaques physiques. Mon fils ne pleurait plus depuis que le bouclier s' était formé. Bella était debout et ne put rien faire quand Aro lui attrapa et lui serra la gorge si fort que je la vis suffoquer. Je grognais et m' élançais afin de saisir cette vermine! Il m' arrêta en se retournant et en me souriant sadiquement.

-A qui tiens-tu le plus,sale chien? Me cria-t-il alors que Bella s' étouffait.

J' avançais en le toisant, en grognant. Il mit sa deuxième main sur mon fils. J' en hurlais de terreur et de colère.

-Ne fais pas un pas de plus où je lui dévisse le cou! Siffla-t-il cruellement me montrant Bella.

Il souriait alors que je stoppais. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Carlisle arriva.

-Laisse-la et nous vous laisserons partir, Aro. Proposa le Doc.

Il me regardait toujours me défiant du regard et n' écoutant pas Carlisle.

-Je t' ai demandé qui tu choisirais? Qui aimes-tu le plus, sale chien? Grogna-t-il.

Je regardais un coup Carlisle et regardais mes deux amours, impuissant, se faire maltraiter. Comment pouvait-il me demander une chose pareil? Je ne pouvais pas choisir, je les aimais tous les deux, ils étaient ma vie. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge à la pensée que Aro voulait me faire choisir qui devrait mourir pour sauver l' autre. Je mutais pour parler à Aro.

-Non, Jacob! Hurla Carlisle.

Je le regardais et il comprit que je n' avais pas d' autre choix.

-Spectaculaire! C' est vraiment étourdissant cette façon de te transformer.

-Je ne choisirais pas qui devra vivre ou mourir. Mais vous pouvez me tuer, ça m' est égal. Dis-je avec beaucoup d' assurance.

Je vis le regard implorant de Bella qui me déchira le coeur.

-Non, toi, je vais te garder en vie juste pour que tu vois! Dit-il sadiquement.

Il reprit.

-Je vais donc choisir à ta place. Me signifia-t-il.

Il resserra la gorge de Bella et je fis un pas.

-Non! M' exclamai-je.

-Alors tu l' aimes réellement. Me dit-il en riant sarcastiquement.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Alors je vais l' épargner puisque tu l' aimes.

Il jouait avec mes nerfs. Je ne sais pas ce qu' il avait l' intention de faire ni même ce qu' il voulait que je fasse mais j' étais coincé.

-Mais je vais tuer ton fils. Grogna-t-il.

Je me mis dans une colère folle et avec ma voix d' Alpha si rauque je lui répondis avant de muter et d' attaquer.

-NON! Parce que je vais vous tuer.

Seulement, d' un seul revers, il m' envoya à plusieurs mètres. Quand je me redressais et revins à la charge, il était sur le point de mordre le cou de ma Bella quand il se tordit de douleur si bien qu' il lâcha Bella et elle eut l' esprit de venir dans mes pattes directement. La bataille avait stoppé depuis un petit moment. Marcus et Caïus voyant leur frère en difficulté et voyant qui était l' instigateur des douleurs physiques que recevait Aro, reculèrent. Une brume vint les envelopper, ils étaient neutralisés. Les jumeaux arrivaient doucement vers nous et vers Aro. Carlisle observa la scène, surpris.

-Très cher, Maître... Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait de faire souffrir quelqu' un qu' on admirait... Dit-elle calmement.

-Jane... Murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi je fais ça? La souffrance et les douleurs atroces ainsi que les sévices que vous m' avez infligé. Voilà pour quoi je fais ça!

Il était incapable de bouger mais je vis son regard rougeoyer.

-Vous avez voulu tuer mon frère devant moi pour me toucher. Vous m' avez tenu à votre lit et assoiffé pendant des semaines. J' ai des cicatrices partout sur le corps et vous voudriez que je vous épargne! Cria-t-elle.

Elle explosa de rire. Elle ria mais d' une drôle de façon. Question sadisme dans leur clan, ils étaient servis! Et tout s' accéléra quand elle donna l' ordre à son frère de le démembrer et elle s' en donna à coeur-joie aussi. Nous regardions la scène, interloqués, ne comprenant pas toute l' histoire. Mais une chose était sûr Aro était en pièces détachées!

-Merci, Jane. Dit Carlisle doucement.

-Je ne l' ai pas fait pour vous mais pour moi. Partez! Mais si un jour, je dois recroiser votre chemin pour une raison ou pour une autre, je n' hésiterais pas à vous tuer tous!

Nous hochions de la tête sans même prononcer un seul mot. Nous étions sain et sauf enfin pour la plus part et nous ne voulions pas tenter le Diable! Les Volturi, du moins ce qu' il en restait, se retirèrent sans demander leur reste.

Bella attrapa mon cou et se cala contre moi avec Yuma qui s' était endormi. Le pauvre petit avait eu beaucoup d' émotions et il était tant pour nous de rentrer à la maison. Je me retournais afin de voir l' étendue des dégâts, Alice tenait son bras démembré. Jasper était entier. Carlisle allait bien aussi. Rosalie avait une vilaine plaie sur le visage. Emmett avait l' air bien. Quant aux miens beaucoup avaient souffert. Leah était gravement blessée, elle était toujours inconsciente. Sam était esquinté de partout mais ses plaies seraient refermées d' ici quelques jours. Paul avait une épaule déboitée. Jared, une jambe. Seth heureusement n' avait que quelques plaies aussi. Quil et Embry n' avaient rien. Les cadets, Colin et Brady souffraient de déboîtements osseux aussi. Mais dans l' ensemble nous nous en sortions bien. Je mutais et m' habillais.

-Rentre avec Bella et le bébé, Jacob. Je vais m' occuper d' eux. Me proposa Carlisle.

-Ok. Merci Carlisle, à vous et à toute votre famille. Lui dis-je éreinté mais reconnaissant.

Je pris Bella dans mes bras avec Yuma dans les siens. Carlisle me fit un signe de tête et je partis... nous partîmes.

Une fois rentrés à la maison des Swan, Bella coucha Yuma dans son petit lit et elle se laissa tomber sur le sien. Je vins me mettre derrière elle et nous tombâmes fatigués...

**POV BELLA **(«Time after time» Cyndi Lauper)

Je n' avais pas dormi aussi profondément depuis bien longtemps. Mais la bataille d' hier m' avait usé nerveusement. J' avais failli perdre Jacob et le bébé et j' avais failli mourir, il s' en était fallu de peu. Mais aujourd' hui était un nouveau jour et maintenant que nous ne risquions plus rien, je voulais démarrer une autre vie. Une vie avec Jacob et le bébé. Tous les trois. Pour cela, il fallait que j' ai une conversation avec Jake. Je me levais tout doucement prenant soin de ne pas réveiller mes deux amours et je descendis préparer le petit déjeuner après être passée vite fait par la salle de bain.

-Salut. Entendis-je timidement derrière moi.

Je me retournais vers un Jacob, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux à demi ouverts tenant un Yuma bien réveillé lui. Je riais. J' avais préparé le biberon du petit, j' allais le prendre des bras de son père quand celui-ci m' en empêcha.

-Non, je veux le faire.

Je compris sans qu' il n' ait besoin de me l' expliquer pourquoi il voulait donner le biberon à son fils. Il avait tellement eu peur de le perdre hier qu' il voulait à présent en profiter un maximum.

-Ok mais après il faut qu' on parle. J' ai quelque chose d' important à te dire.

-ça pourra attendre après la douche. Me demanda-t-il dans une moue qui voulait m' implorer.

-Oui bien sûre mais ne tardes pas sinon je change d' avis. Lui dis-je en riant.

-Changer d' avis pour quoi?

La curiosité l' emporta.

-Sur la couleur des couches de Yuma! Me moquai-je.

Celui-ci me regarda interloqué.

-Y a des couleurs de couches? Me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

J' explosai de rire.

-Bella Swan, je vous soupçonne de vous foutre de moi! S' exclama-t-il un sourcil relevé.

Je riais de plus belles.

-Ok, j' abandonne. Dit-il résigné.

Il posa Yuma dans son parc une fois que celui-ci dévora son biberon et après sa digestion instantanée. Jacob mangea ou plutôt dévora comme son fils, son petit déjeuner et partit se doucher ensuite. Moi, je commençais à être nerveuse et à chercher comment je pourrais bien lui dire ce que je pensais. Je cherchais les bons mots quand il apparut en bas des escaliers et qu' il s' appuya sur le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Mon coeur battit la chamade comme un dingue.

-Alors? Me dit-il étrangement en sondant mon âme.

-Alors? Déglutis-je.

Dis quelque chose Bella, bon Dieu! Courage!

Il m' invita du regard à continuer.

-Je... Je voulais te dire...

Je jouais avec mes doigts nerveusement. Merde! Fallait que ça sorte! Dis-lui, Bella! Je respirais un grand coup.

-Je voulais que... tu saches... que...

Je n' arrivais pas à le sortir alors qu' il m' écoutait ses oreilles grande ouverte. Comment lui dire? Je soufflais intérieurement.

-Je... Je t' aime, Jake. Soufflai-je de soulagement.

Il ne réagit pas alors je continuais; il avait probablement besoin d' explications.

-Quand Edward est mort, je le vis tressaillir à la mention du prénom de son ennemi, j' ai cru que j' allais en mourir. Et plus, tu essayais de me faire revenir à la raison et à m' aimer, plus mon coeur s' asséchait. Je t' ai fait du mal, je m' en excuse et malgré tout tu n' as jamais trahi ta promesse...

-Celle de ne jamais t' abandonner... Me coupa-t-il.

-Oui, celle-ci.

Je repris.

-Mais je me sentais vide et incapable d' aimer quelqu' un à nouveau. Et j' étais en colère après toi, après moi, après le monde entier parce que je souffrais et que je ne supportais pas qu' on puisse être heureux autour de moi ou grâce à moi parce que j' avais l' impression de ne pas le mériter mais tu étais le seul à être toujours là; alors les coups mentaux que je prenais, je les répercutais sur toi parce que tu étais là. Seulement, ce dont je n' avais pas pris conscience c' est que j' avais besoin de toi, j' avais besoin que tu m' épaules, que tu me rentres dedans, que tu me secoues parce que c' était ce qui faisait que j' étais vivante. J' étais vivante à tes yeux puis finalement aux miens et c' est pour ça que je t' ai laissé me toucher aussi parce que j' avais besoin que tu m' aimes...

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je continuais.

-et même si je ne pouvais pas te rendre cet amour, il me faisait du bien. Je dois t' avouer que quand je suis tombée enceinte, j' étais heureuse que ce fût toi le père même si je ne me sentais pas prête à être mère et surtout j' avais peur. Peur que tout recommence et que je perde le bébé et que je te perde Toi. Parce qu' en vérité tout ça ne tient que parce que j' ai eu tellement peur de vous perdre. J' avais peur que tu m' abandonnes un jour comme Edward l' avait fait et que tu disparaisses pour toujours... comme lui...

Il était ému et les larmes pointaient dans ses superbes yeux marrons.

-Jacob, je t' aime depuis longtemps mais je n' arrivais pas à me l' avouer. Je t' aime peut être depuis toujours, j' en sais rien mais ce qui est sûre c' est que je t' aimais déjà quand j' étais avec Edward...

Il se rapprochait doucement de moi ne lâchant pas mon regard d' un poil et moi mon laïus perdit de son intensité de peur qu' il ne parte. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre et une chaleur si particulière et que je connaissais maintenant sur le bout des doigts m' enveloppa et elle me calma instantanément. Il se planta devant moi, me regarda mais il ne disait toujours rien et j' angoissais.

-Jake, je t' aime. Tu es mon Soleil.

Il attrapa délicatement mon visage de ses mains chaudes et l' attira à lui afin de déposer ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur les miennes. Il scella mon avoeu par un baiser qui se voulait intense et puissant. Quand il me relâcha, il me sourit à m' en faire fondre et mon coeur tinta sur l' air de la samba.

-Tu viens de faire de moi l' homme le plus heureux de la terre, en es-tu consciente?

Il n' attendait pas de réponse. Il reprit.

-Isabella Swan, je vous aime éperdument.

-Je veux vivre avec toi et notre fils et je ne veux plus perdre une minute... et j' aime notre bébé, il est tellement beau... dis-je en parlant super vite parce que j' étais toujours autant nerveuse. Il me calma à nouveau en m' embrassant mais cette fois, il demanda directement l' accès à ma bouche tout entière et je ne me fis pas prier. Une douce chaleur se réveilla dans mon bas-ventre alors qu' il passait déjà ses mains sous mon tee-shirt. La sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau me grisa, je gémis doucement dans sa bouche. Mais la réalité était que nous n' étions pas tout seul, il y avait Yuma. Alors avec beaucoup de force mentale, je me décollais de Jake qui grogna de mécontentement.

-Yuma est dans la même pièce que nous, Jake.

Il fit une moue d' insatisfaction.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre! Me dit-il avec un clin d' oeil.

Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose dont il n' avait pas vraiment pris conscience.

-Tu as dit que tu voulais vivre avec nous?

-Oui, je l' ai dit.

Un sourire joyeux couru sur son visage de miel.

-Ok. Mais tu veux vivre où?

-Eh bien, ici dans un premier temps. C' est toujours plus gros que chez Billy. Et on vivra à La Push quand on aura assez d' argent pour s' acheter notre propre maison. Lui dis-je pleine d' espoir.

Je vis ses yeux briller de satisfaction. Je lui avais cloué le bec.

-Alors? Lui demandai-je.

-C' est parfait! Ça me convient! Mais il faut que j' aille chercher nos affaires à la réserve et aujourd' hui. S' excita-t-il.

-Oui si tu veux. Le rassurai-je.

-Bon, ok, j' y vais maintenant alors et je prend Yuma avec moi comme ça tu pourras te reposer un peu et aménager comme tu le sens. De toute façon, il faut que j' aille voir comment se porte la meute et si Leah va bien et je ferais mieux de prendre notre fils ou sinon elle va péter un câble...

Il continuait alors que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Leah avait besoin de la présence de notre fils.

-Pourquoi Leah péterait-elle un câble si elle ne voyait pas Yuma? L' interrompis-je dans son laïus.

Il parut embêté.

-Oh... je t' expliquerais quand on aura plus de temps. C' est compliqué. Me dit-il nerveux tout à coup.

-Et bien on a tout le temps maintenant.

-Non, pas maintenant mais je te promet qu' on en parle ce soir, ok!

Je le décortiquais à la loupe. Il me cachait quelque chose mais il avait l' air sincère.

-Ok! Ce soir. Lui dis-je le sourcil levé.

-Promis ma puce.

Il m' embrassa.

-Allez! Je prend Yuma et j' y vais maintenant, je serais plus vite rentré comme ça.

Il attrapa Yuma dans son parc m' embrassa à nouveau et j' embrassai mon fils aussi et je les accompagnais à la porte.

-Revenez-vite vous deux! Vous me manquez déjà.

-Toi aussi tu nous manques déjà.

Il attacha Yuma dans son siège et partit avec la Golf...

**POV JACOB **(«Babe I' m gonna leave you» Led Zeppelin)

J' avais tenu bon jusqu' ici mais j' étais tellement heureux, ému et toutes les émotions qualifiées pour le bonheur que je me mis à sangloter comme un bébé. La femme de ma vie et accessoirement la mère de mon fils venait de me dire qu' elle m' aimait. J' avais tellement espéré que j' avais peur que ce ne soit que rêves et désillusions. Je me pinçais fort. Non, je ne rêvais pas. Bon sang! J' étais heureux, tellement heureux. Elle voulait de nous, elle voulait nous aimer. J' avais réussi. Il fallait que je le dise à Leah. Elle sera fier de moi. Je lui devais bien ça...

**POV CHARLIE**

J' étais au poste de police quand je reçu l' appel. Il fallait que je me déplace sur ce problème et c' était apparemment important pour qu' il juge me faire venir en personne. Je soupirais. Je n' étais pas bien luné aujourd' hui. Manque de sommeil certainement. Je pris mon holster , mon blouson et mes clés de voiture.

-Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous, Chef Swan? Me demanda Brody.

-Non, ça ira. Si j' ai besoin de renfort je vous appellerais mais pour le moment restez là, répondez au téléphone et prenez les messages.

-Ok, Chef.

Je roulais pendant une quinzaine de minutes avec les feux du gyrophare allumés. Simple précaution. Je vis au loin sur la route, les lumières des ambulances, des pompiers... ç' avait l' air d' être grave. Je me garais à proximité de tout ce branle-bas de combat. Je me dirigeais vers un de mes gars.

-Oh, Chef, vous êtes là. Me dit-il d' une drôle de façon.

-Ben oui, vous m' avez fait appelé personnellement, je suis là, donc qu' est-ce qu' il y a? Demandai-je en mettant mes poings sur mes hanches.

-Il y a eu un accident.

J' avais remarqué! Il y avait un grumier à moitié couché sur la route.

-Oui, j' ai vu. Lui dis-je en perdant patience.

Il soupira.

-Venez! Me dit-il en me guidant au centre de l' accident.

Il reprit.

-Le chauffeur a perdu le contrôle de son grumier et il a percuté de plein fouet une voiture qui arrivait en face. La voiture s' est encastrée sous le camion. M' expliqua-t-il.

Je me penchais pour voir l' étendue des dégâts alors qu' il continuait.

-Malheureusement, il n' y a pas de survivants. M' annonça-t-il embêté.

Mais qu' est-ce qu' il avait? Bon Dieu! C' était lourd à la fin! J' observais plus attentivement et je remarquais quelque chose dans le tas de ferrailles. Je m' approchais et tirait sur l' objet en question... Mon souffle se coupa, j' ai cru que j' allais défaillir, mon coeur cogna tellement fort qu' il aurait pu sortir de ma poitrine, ma tête me tourna si bien que je tombais à genoux. L' objet que je tenais dans mes mains, c' était le doudou maculé de sang de mon petit-fils... je n' arrivais plus à respirer si bien qu' un râle horrible sortit de ma gorge desséchée. Je me penchais alors pour être sûr. C' était la Golf de Jacob qu' il y avait d' encastrer là-dessous...

-Chef Swan! Criait l' un de mes hommes.

Je ne l' entendais pas. Un brouhaha terriblement assourdissant venait d' envahir ma tête.

-Charlie! Ça va? Répondez! Hurlait l' homme.

Ma fille? Où était ma fille?

-Ma fiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllleeeeee! Hurlai-je.

-Il n' y avait que deux personnes dans la voiture.

-Oh, noooooooonnnn. Explosai-je en pleurs.

**POV BELLA**

Bon sang! Ça faisait des heures que j' attendais Jacob. Je ne m' étais pas sentie bien pendant un bon moment. Il m' avait dit qu' il n' en avait pas pour longtemps! J' avais essayé de le joindre sur son portable et personne ne répondait. Chez Billy non plus et pas même chez Emily. Les Clearwater également. Il y avait peut être un debriefing après la bataille mais Jake aurait pu me prévenir! J' étais en colère parce que je m' inquiétais. Puis, une vilaine idée traversa mon esprit et s' il ne voulait en fait pas de moi? S' il ne voulait plus que je fasse partie de sa vie et de celle du bébé? Non! Il était trop heureux en partant d' ici. Bref! Je tournais en rond et plus je tournais plus il passerait un sale quart d' heure.

**POV CHARLIE**

J' étais allongé dans une des ambulances. Le masque à oxygène sur le nez. J' avais repris mes esprits. Le choc avait été rude. Je pensais à ma fille. Comment allais-je lui apprendre une chose pareille? Comment réagira-t-elle? Elle avait tellement mis de temps à réaliser qu' elle aimait son fils. Et puis, Jacob! Elle ne s' en remettrais pas. Elle perdait son point d' encrage, son port d' attache et probablement l' homme qu' elle aimait réellement. Mon Dieu! Mes larmes ne cessaient de couler. Et Billy? Comment allais-je annoncer ça à mon meilleur ami?

J' arrachais mon masque et me levais. Ma tête tournoya un peu.

-Chef, vous devriez rester encore un peu là. Me dit l' un de mes hommes.

-Non, il faut que je prévienne Billy Black et ma fille.

-Toutes mes condoléances, Chef.

Je levais la main en signe de remerciement.

Je venais d' annoncer l' horrible nouvelle à mon meilleur ami. Il ne pleura pas. En tout cas, pas devant moi. Je respectais son silence. Nous nous comprenions nous venions de perdre nos fils.

Je roulais à présent en direction de chez moi. J' étais épuisé mais il allait falloir que je sois fort pour ma fille. Je me garais dans l' allée de la maison. Je la vis venir à la fenêtre mais elle repartit aussitôt. A priori, elle les attendait. Je respirais fort et je tentais de retenir mes larmes. Je restais bonnement cinq minutes dans la voiture pour me calmer et sécher mes larmes. Je sortis de ce tas de ferraille et me dirigeais vers la porte. Ç' allait être dur. Quand je rentrais dans la maison, une bonne odeur envahit mes narines. Bella avait préparé le repas pour ce soir. J' entrais dans le salon, elle attendait et tournait en rond. Mon coeur se brisa.

-Salut Chérie. Lui dis-je avec la voix qui vibrait.

Elle me toisa.

-Pourquoi as-tu les yeux rouges? Quelque chose ne va pas? S' enquit-elle.

Je la regardais ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Les larmes refirent surface sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. La voir là, et devoir lui apprendre la plus horrible des choses me révulsait. Elle me regarda longuement puis elle comprit. Je la vis blêmir. Mon coeur s' arrachait de son emplacement.

-Papa? Non? Papa? Dis-moi que non.

Je vis ses larmes et les miennes se firent encore plus abondantes.

-Papa, non. Pas Jacob? Pas Yuma? Pas ça... dis-moi...

Je secouais la tête pour lui confirmer ce qu' elle pensait.

-Non... Pas maintenant. Dit-elle d' une toute petite voix.

Elle s' écroula en larmes? Je me précipitais auprès d' elle et la prit dans mes bras. Elle ne pouvait pas hurler pourtant c' était ce qu' elle voulait faire. Elle suffoqua. Elle ne reprenait pas sa respiration. Je la secouais un coup. Pas moyen...

Le choc fut tellement violent que son coeur cessa de battre.

-Bella... Réussis-je à dire entre deux sanglots.

Je ne cherchais même pas à la réanimer. Elle n' aurait pas survécu longtemps de toute façon. La seule chose pour elle qui lui fallait maintenant c' était de partir rejoindre les siens. Je la berçais contre moi, je pleurais pendant longtemps tout mon soul. Ma fille était à présent heureuse...

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Voilà! J' aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre parce que comme vous l' avez deviné il est très important!

Merci de me suivre chaque semaine! A bientôt...


	22. Chapter 14 EpilogueRempart au chagrin

Coucou les filles! J' avais dit qu' il restait deux chapitres avant la fin de chez fin!

Je voudrais d' abord toutes vous remerciez du plus profond de mon coeur pour m' avoir suivi, pour avoir suivi ma fic! J' espère vraiment qu' elle vous aura touché comme je l' espérais! Alors oui, elle ne se finit pas bien mais j' ai donc prévu un chapitre alternatif pour celles dont j' ai brisé le petit coeur de beurre! Et finalement, moi aussi je veux une jolie fin pour mes deux chéris! Ils le méritent tellement! Je les aime tellement ensemble... Ah si seulement Bella avait bien plus hésité... mais bon voilà... ;))

Je fais des bisous à **Grazie**, **clarisse972**, **supergirl**, **Londonnienne** (ton petit mot m' a éclaté!), **Cyriane**: je n' ai pu te répondre, mais je suis contente que ça t' ait touché! Merci pour ta rev. **Moimoi51**... et toutes celles que je n' ais pas cité mais que je n' oublie pas non plus; merci pour vos reviewes qui sont toujours pleines d' entrain, ça booste!

**Disclaimer:** SM? Oui, je sais, j' ai utilisé tes perso sans te le dire mais t' étais pas dispo alors j' ai juste pris ceux qui m' intéressais et j' ai joué avec eux! Mais je sais qu' ils sont à toi, hein, t' inquiète! LOL!^^

Voici donc le petit chapitre 14, je vous l' accorde il ne va pas être très gai! Logique! Lisez bien les citations, elles font vraiment partie de la narration et si vous pouvez écouter les musiques que je vous ais noté ce serait bien car elles mettent en valeur le texte et surtout ils sont davantage plus émotionnels comme ça! Vous ressentirez alors ce que j' ai éprouvé!

Voilà, je vous laisse! Bonne lecture...

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Chapitre 14: Epilogue-Rempart au chagrin**

(«Send me an Angel» Scorpions)

(«Brothers in arms» Dire Straits)

(«Dust in the wind» Kansas)

(«Stay» Shakespears Sisters)

(«Who wants to live forever» Queen)

**POV CHARLIE **(«Who wants to live forever» Queen)

«Que j' écrive ou non, la face du Monde n' en sera pas changée. Et pourtant, c' est un peu comme si j' étais en sursis et que chaque mot fût un rempart contre la mort.»

«Il ensevelit son chagrin et jeta son amour au fond de son coeur, comme un cercueil à la mer.»

Ma famille n' était plus qu' un souvenir lointain; toujours ces bourdonnements dans le fond de mon crâne. Plus rien n' existait à part moi. Que faisais-je encore là? C' était injuste, j' étais censé partir le premier. Comment tout ça avait pu en arriver là? Le destin disait les gens autour de moi qui chuchotaient méprisants ou non, jugeant ce qu' ils ne savaient pas; parlant de ce qu' ils ne connaissaient pas. J' entendais les mesquineries: «il roulait trop vite! Il était trop jeune pour être père! Sa fille est morte de chagrin mais elle avait abandonné son propre fils! Ils n' étaient même pas ensemble! Pourtant, il a passé la nuit avec elle!» ça me brisait le coeur et j' avais envie d' hurler qu' ils aillent tous se faire foutre et qu' ils respectent la mémoire de mes enfants...

Le ciel était gris et des gouttes de pluie commençaient à piqueter mon visage. Elles étaient froides, glacées même et pourtant je n' avais pas l' impression de les sentir. Tout à coup, je me rappelais ce que ma fille avait enduré à la perte d' Edward son ex petit-ami et j' avais la sensation alors de la comprendre. Mon coeur était vide et je ne savais absolument pas comment j' existais encore. Je resserrais mon manteau sur moi comme une étreinte, j' avais froid, j' avais des frissons. Sue me tenait le bras, heureusement qu' elle était là... Mes yeux me brûlaient certainement parce que j' avais trop pleuré; j' avais l' impression qu' ils étaient secs alors que les larmes montaient à nouveau. Un océan de douleur me crispa lorsque je posais à nouveau mon regard sur les trois cercueils devant moi; l' un si petit que j' étouffais un mélange de rage et de sanglot. Je fis un tour d' horizon pour m' empêcher d' hurler après ce Dieu sadique qui m' avait pris tout ce que j' avais. Mon regard se posa sur Billy; lui aussi avait perdu ses enfants, nos enfants... mais lui il avait la chance d' avoir encore ses deux filles, les jumelles... Rachel et Rebecca étaient là, elles pleuraient à chaude larmes; elles n' avaient même pas vu Yuma. Je jalousais presque mon ami d' avoir encore quelque chose ou quelqu' un à qui se raccrocher car moi je n' avais plus rien.

Nous avions convenu que nos enfants seraient enterrés tous les trois ensemble sur le territoire Quileute; après tout, ma fille en faisait partie et moi aussi. En mettant au monde le fils de Jake, elle nous avait tous réunis en une seule et même famille. N' étant pas plus croyant que ça et encore moins maintenant, j' avais dit à Billy que cela ne me dérangeait absolument pas d' avoir une cérémonie tribale spécifique à son peuple. Je n' y comprenais absolument rien car les chants et prières étaient dans leur langue mais ça n' était pas grave je savais que ç' aurait toucher ma fille. Et moi de toute façon, je n' étais pas vraiment là.

J' avais juste voulu des cercueils et une pierre tombale rien de plus. Billy accepta c' était un bon compromis.

Toute la tribu était là, ils chantaient tous en pleurant, j' avais une sensation étrange que s' ils avaient pu être à genoux devant les trois caisses de bois, ils l' auraient fait comme s' ils devaient s' incliner devant leur Dieu. J' en eus des frissons. Un sentiment légèrement surnaturel que l' on ne m' avait pas tout dit de ces prières et de ce qu' il se passait à La Push mais j' étais trop bouleversé pour y réfléchir maintenant.

Alors que la cérémonie se finissait et que les gars-du moins ceux qui n' étaient pas blessés. Ça aussi c' était bizarre-descendaient les cercueils un loup hurla violemment. J' en sursautai mais ne réalisa pas trop englué dans mon chagrin.

Nous restâmes là encore pendant longtemps, enfin, Billy, Sue, Seth, Leah qui venait de nous rejoindre, Sam et Emily et les autres... Renée n' avait pu être là, elle avait été hospitalisée après que je l' eus informé de la perte de notre fille et de notre petit-fils. Je comprenais... son unique enfant venait de disparaître. Renée était très sensible et le lien qui l' unissait à moi n' existait plus.

Sam et les gars de La Push avait déposé un énorme loup sculpté dans un bois presque rouge sur les cercueils, c' était le symbole de leur peuple m' avait dit Sue. Et moi, j' avais déposé la magnifique lettre que Jake avait écrit pour ma fille. Je l' avais lu et je m' étais posé mille questions. Jake avait-il senti qu' il allait mourir prochainement? C' était étrange? Beaucoup de choses étaient étranges de ce côté-ci de la forêt. J' avais trouvé cette lettre dans les affaires de Yuma quand j' avais eu le courage de ranger ce qui appartenait à mon petit fils et qui était resté comme s' il allait revenir demain. Elle était décachetée; peut être que ma fille l' avait lu et j' espérais qu' elle avait enfin compris. J' espérais au plus profond de moi qu' elle avait eu le temps de lui en faire part. Ou alors c' était peut être pour ça qu' elle était impatiente qu' ils reviennent; peut être n' avait-elle pas eu le temps de lui dire qu' elle les aimait tous les deux. Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis ce jour là, je regrettais de ne pas l' avoir secouer plus pour qu' elle s' en rende compte plutôt. Je m' en voulais de ne pas avoir crié sur elle afin de lui faire ouvrir les yeux... ça ne changera plus rien maintenant que de regretter. Ils sont réunis pour l' éternité à présent...

Billy avait lui aussi mis une lettre dans le trou béant. Leah avait glissé des petits chaussons appartenant à Yuma. Elle pleurait beaucoup à ce moment là. Sue m' avait dit qu' elle s' était énormément attachée au petit, qu' elle le considérait presque comme son fils...

Nous finîmes par rentrer, il pleuvait à présent des cordes et je sentais les grosses gouttes transpercer mon par-dessus me gelant complètement et me gelant l' esprit. Billy déposa un collier de perles et de plumes sur la tombe de Sarah, la mère de Jake. Mon ami avait déjà vécu la perte de quelqu' un, d' un membre de sa famille et je ne savais pas comment il arrivait à gérer ça tous les jours... Moi pour le moment j' en étais incapable. Sue m' aida à enlever mon manteau trempé et me fit m' assoir devant la cheminée. Elle alla me chercher un bon café bien chaud. Et je restais là, prostré, à regarder le feu lécher les bûches et à les consumer petit à petit. C' était un spectacle finalement fascinant... Sue assuma mon rôle en accueillant les gens qui voulait juste nous témoigner leur sympathie mais je m' en foutais totalement. Je ne répondais pas, elle le faisait à ma place. Seth était rentré avec nous et aidait sa mère du mieux qu' il pouvait. Leah, elle s' était enfuie de tous ce cinéma, elle avait bien raison. Elle n' était rentrée que le soir, trempée jusqu' aux os, ses larmes étaient mélangées aux gouttes de pluie qui dévalaient le long de tous son corps. Elle avait les yeux bouffis et dans son regard je pouvais lire une réelle souffrance. En restant chez Sue plusieurs jours j' avais pu constater que je n' étais pas le seul malheureux de l' histoire. Billy avait du mal à remonter la pente et s' il n' avait pas eu les filles, je ne savais pas où il serait à cette heure-ci, tout comme moi si Sue n' était pas là probablement mais j' avais remarqué que Seth et Leah paraissaient perdus. Leah ne cessait de pleurer et de s' enfuir le plus possible de la maison, elle rentrait souvent complètement trempée-je me demandais comment elle faisait pour ne pas attraper la mort, elle ne paraissait pas avoir froid-mais elle semblait aller de plus en plus mal et je ne comprenais vraiment pas son obstination à ne pas vouloir s' en sortir. Elle ne voulait plus manger, s' enfermait directement dans sa chambre dès qu' elle passait la porte et elle ne nous parlait même plus juste elle me fixait un instant avec toute la peine du monde dans le regard. Elle était comme anéantie. Aimait-elle Jake? Etait-ce pour cela qu' elle n' arrivait pas à faire face? Je m' étais donc permis de demander à Sue. Celle-ci m' avait répondu qu' elle aimait beaucoup Jake qu' il était comme un frère pour elle. Elle le considérait un peu comme un mentor m' avait expliqué Sue. Chose que je trouvais bizarre parce qu' elle était plus vieille que lui alors Sue m' avait dit que les liens des enfants de La Push étaient un peu spéciaux surtout ceux de la même génération, ils étaient rattachés aux membres qu' ils considéraient comme les plus forts et Jacob était l' un de ceux là avec Sam. J' avais un peu mieux compris alors. Décidément, tout était différent ici, à la réserve. Les liens étaient plus concrets, plus établis, plus palpables qu' à la ville. Pourtant, un jour, Leah ne revint pas...

Les semaines, les mois passaient. J' étais toujours morne, de mauvaises humeurs. J' avais repris le travail mais j' avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer. J' allais le plus souvent possible chez Sue délaissant la maison. Il y avait trop de souvenirs. J' avais laissé la chambre de ma fille telle quelle, je ne voulais pas y toucher parce que j' avais peur de perdre ce qu' il me restait d' elle. C' était pas grand chose mais au moins, je pouvais me raccrocher à ça.

Un soir que je rentrais à La Push, je découvris Sue en larmes alors je compris sans qu' on ait besoin de m' expliquer. Le destin ou plutôt l' Enfer s' abattait sur nos enfants. Nous étions à présent tous les deux à supporter notre chagrin...

**POV LEAH **(«Brothers in arms» Dire Straits)

«J' étais à peine lucide et comme anesthésiée par le chagrin qui, à trop forte dose, devient sa propre morphine.»

«L' homme d' honneur n' a pas de rempart aussi sûr qu' une âme sans remords et qu' un coeur toujours pur.»

J' étais là, à ne plus savoir qui j' étais... J' avais perdu Sam il y avait quelques années à cause de ce que je détestais le plus au monde: l' imprégnation. Et j' en avais souffert. Aujourd' hui, j' avais perdu mon âme-soeur, mon imprégné parce que j' avais fini par devenir un «Sam» moi-même et j' avais fini par comprendre ce que voulait dire aimer sans limite. Et à présent j' errais sans toutefois comprendre ce qu' il m' arrivait. La falaise devant moi avait l' air d' être encore plus haute que d' habitude, au loin l' océan paraissait calme alors qu' en dessous de mes pieds, il s' agitait comme s' il voulait s' attaquer aux roches dures pour définitivement les abattre. L' écume venait lécher la froideur de la pierre comme la terre allait le faire avec ma moitié; mon autre partie de moi. Les nuages devenaient menaçant, plus que d' habitude où était-ce moi qui les voyait comme tel? Pourtant un vrombissement tonique, chargea l' air d' un écho terrifiant. Des gouttes de pluie d' abord fines puis de plus en plus grosses s' écrasèrent sur mon visage se mélangeant avec les larmes que je tentais de retenir. Pourquoi le destin était si moche pour moi et pourquoi avait-il été si horrible avec Jacob... Yuma... et Bella? Ils ne voulaient qu' être heureux. J' avais perdu mon ami aussi dans l' histoire et mon coeur se serra pour lui. Notre Alpha de coeur, mon Alpha...

Je ne savais plus si la douleur que je ressentais était réellement présente ou si elle n' existait seulement que dans ma tête. Je ne sentais presque plus mon corps, j' étais anesthésiée. J' étais pieds nus mais grâce à ma nature lupine, je ne ressentais pas le froid pourtant celui-ci s' insinuait en moi, sournoisement et fatalement je cherchais une étreinte compatissante; autrefois Sam aurait peut être suffit aujourd' hui plus rien ne me suffisait.

Bella était morte de chagrin; c' était peut être ce qui m' attendait... Elle avait enfin su qu' elle les aimait. J' espérais de tout mon coeur qu' elle avait eu le temps de le lui dire, de le leur dire... de le dire à Jake, lui qui l' aimait tant et de le dire à Yuma... Alors que le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux maintenant trempés, je savais qu' ils étaient entrain de leur donner les derniers sacrements. Il fallait que je bouge, que je sois là lorsque mes frères descendraient les cercueils. Allais-je tenir? Allais-je m' effondrer? Dans ma poche, je serrais fort le présent que j' avais l' intention de déposer sur la boîte en bois de mon autre moi. Ce n' était qu' un bébé, ç' aurait pu être pathétique mais de toute façon, je ne vieillissais plus... j' aurai attendu. Comme Quil avec Claire. Un jour elle serait sienne. Un jour j' avais été promise à un Alpha. Il aurait fait honneur à sa famille, il aurait fait honneur à Jacob.

Je mutais alors qu' un hurlement déchirait mes entrailles. Ma douleur était tellement puissante qu' elle ne s' atténuait même pas sous ma forme lupine, elle me donnait juste l' envie de hurler un peu plus, elle me donnait l' envie de tuer... peut être même de «me» tuer mais je savais que ce n' était pas chose aisée que de se donner la mort lorsque l' on était un être mystique qui était censé résister aux attaques de monstres tels les vampires. J' avais vu tellement de fois ces pensées dans la tête de Jacob alors qu' il avait tellement peur de perdre celle qu' il aimait. Il avait souvent penser de quelles manières, il pourrait disparaître pour toujours mais jamais l' une d' elles n' avaient semblé être la meilleure solution et pourtant il avait suffit juste d' un putain d' accident... juste un putain de grumier qui avait perdu le contrôle et qui avait ôté la vie de deux personnes que j' aimais...

Je me rapprochais de la cérémonie, je percevais tous les mots du vieux Quil. Normalement, c' était Billy qui était chargé des funérailles des membres de la tribu mais là je comprenais qu' il n' ait pas eu le courage. Je me transformais alors que Seth avait bien pensé à mettre à l' abri des vêtements de rechange. Il savait que j' en aurais besoin.

Je m' approchais délicatement vers le comité restreint. Le vieux Quil avait fini sa litanie, les miens entonnèrent des chants tribaux, c' était des chants particuliers ceux qu' on ne chantait que très rarement ou à des occasions vraiment particulières et là évidemment c' était particulier; nous venions de perdre notre Alpha et sa descendance. Une fois tout ce cirque finit nous restâmes là, du moins Charlie, Billy, Maman, Seth et moi mais aussi Sam et Emily. J' avais senti les autres muter, ils avaient besoin d' évacuer et la meilleure façon de supporter le chagrin c' était de nous transformer ce qu' ils firent. Je percevais presque leurs pensées. Moi aussi je voulais partir... Les gars avaient placé un loup qui représentait Jacob. Charlie déposa une lettre, je sus par Maman que c' était une lettre de Jacob pour Bella. Une très belle lettre apparemment où il lui avouait combien il l' aimait mais aussi où il parlait de la bataille et de sa peur de ne pas y survivre bien sûre Charlie n' en avait pas compris le sens juste que Jake avait été susceptible d' avoir senti sa disparition... ça resterait un mystère pour Charlie, heureusement... Billy avait lui aussi déposé une lettre sur les cercueils, une autre lettre de Jacob pour Yuma. Je ne savais pas si Billy l' avait ouverte... peut être le saurais-je un jour? Et moi, je serrais fort dans ma main les petits chaussons de Yuma, mes larmes coulaient continuellement sur mes joues noyant mes yeux, troublant ma vision et se mêlant à la pluie qui tombait incessante. Accroupie devant ce trou où les cercueils reposaient, je suffoquais et seul les membres de ma tribu pouvaient savoir ce que je ressentais, Charlie ne pouvait pas comprendre et ça resterait comme ça, en l' état. Mon frère était vraiment bouleversé par leur disparition. Je sentais son chagrin dans mon dos. Jacob était pour lui son mentor, il était son frère de meute tout comme moi mais il l' admirait tellement, il l' aimait comme un vrai frère, je comprenais que ç' allait être très dur à supporter pour lui surtout qu' il savait très bien que si Jacob et Sam mourraient, il était le prochain à endosser la responsabilité de la meute en tant qu' Alpha. Si mon frère était né avant Sam, c' était à lui que revenait ce rôle bien sûr en ne tenant pas compte que Jake était le chef originel de toute façon. Dans la lignée les Black et les Clearwater étaient à égalité sauf que les hommes de la famille de Billy avait tous été ne serait-ce que Chef de tribu ce qu' ils leur conféraient plus de pouvoir par rapport à notre famille mais cela n' avait aucune importance à nos yeux, nous étions nés pour protéger nos familles. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je pensais à tout cela alors que je venais de perdre tout ce qui me rattachait à cette terre, cette terre que je foulais toujours pieds nus et la mort dans l' âme. Désormais tout était chamboulé...

Je m' étais enfuie, après ce que j' avais considéré comme des adieux. A peine dans la forêt, j' avais muté aussitôt et je les entendais. Ils essayaient de savoir si je m' en sortais mais je n' arrivais pas à leur répondre de toute façon ils avaient la réponse dans ma tête... mes pattes foulaient le sol arrachant au passage de celles-ci l' herbe et la mousse complètement détrempées par la pluie dense. Je courais à perdre haleine refoulant ou plutôt essayant de refouler toutes mes pensées. Pourtant, lorsque je courais comme ceci c' était à Jacob que je le devais, toujours il me poussait au plus loin de mes capacités. J' aimais lui montrer que j' étais capable de le battre, lui mettre la pâté ne serait-ce que d' une truffe parce que ça l' exaspérait et c' était un jeu entre nous. J' espérais qu' à présent il était heureux, qu' ils étaient heureux et enfin réunis même si ma souffrance me disait que moi je ne le serais plus jamais... heureuse... Les branchages me fouettaient le museau alors que j' hurlais à nouveau. Mes compagnons tentaient en vain de me calmer et de me raisonner pour que je rentre, ils avaient peur que je me détruise mais je ne le pouvais pas. La voix de Sam retentit à mon cerveau leur demandant de me laisser évacuer mon mal de vivre, ma souffrance et ma colère puis il me demanda de revenir vite à la maison dès que j' aurais trouvé le courage d' affronter tout ça.

Mon pelage perlé de gouttes d' eau brillait comme si j' étais incrustée de diamants lorsque je revins vers La Push, la lune qui se dégageait de temps à autre faisait miroiter ces gouttes. Il pleuvait un peu moins mais ça n' était que le calme avant la tempête. Je me transformais à nouveau à l' orée du bois et me dirigeais vers ma cachette secrète où j' avais toujours du linge propre et sec afin de rentrer chez moi décente. Je passais la porte ma mère était entrain de faire la vaisselle à ce moment là, je croisais le regard de Charlie ce qui réveilla ma lente et assassine douleur, c' était terrifiant de voir se refléter ma tristesse dans ses yeux. Je m' enfuis à nouveau m' enfermant dans ma chambre mais je ne dormis pas cette nuit là non plus comme toute celles qui suivirent derrière. Pendant des jours et des semaines, je parcourais les bois à m' en arracher les coussinets et les ongles à force de planter ma rage dans le sol. Je ne rentrais que le soir. Ma mère toujours à s' occuper de Charlie qui avait du mal à refaire surface et Seth qui tentait de faire bonne figure. Pour moi, il n' y avait plus rien à faire, je refusais catégoriquement l' aide de la meute et l' aide de Sam. Ma peine ne s' estompait pas, la douleur plus que lancinante s' accrochait à moi désespérément et ma souffrance se décuplait chaque jour de plus en plus. Souvent, je manquais d' air, mes poumons se bloquant et ne voulant pas attraper ce que je voulais leur insuffler alors j' étais comme en apnée et quand je réussissais enfin à respirer normalement mon coeur semblait lui ne plus vouloir suivre, il se compressait comme si quelqu' un me le broyait des deux mains. J' errais de ci de là, ne sachant pas vraiment où je me rendais les trois quart du temps, seul ma prédisposition à ne pas me perdre me permettait de rentrer à la réserve mais souvent je ne savais pas ou plus comment j' avais fait. La coordination de mon corps et de ma tête n' était plus tout à fait en phase pourtant je survivais sans trop de mal. Comment ils faisaient les autres pour continuer à vivre presque comme s' il ne s' était rien passé? Moi j' en étais incapable. Je les entendais rire par moment mais comment faisaient-ils? La vérité était que chacun reprenait sa route comme il le pouvait et essayait de vivre comme il le pouvait. Moi, je ne pouvais plus tout ça...

Charlie avait réussi à reprendre le travail mais il était encore fragile, je le sentais le peu de temps que je le voyais c' est-à-dire entre deux portes. Maman continuait à le surveiller. Seth quant à lui avait pris sa place de bêta aux côtés de Sam; il m' avait dit avoir accepter pour rendre honneur à Jacob. Je n' avais rien pu lui dire. Billy se raccrochait désespérément aux feux de camp et à ce qui faisait de lui un Chef de tribu, Le Chef de la tribu Quileute. Les jumelles étaient reparties chacune dans leur coin mais je savais qu' elles ne remettraient probablement pas les pieds ici avant l' enterrement de leur père.

Un jour que je rentrais plus tôt, je vis maman ranger le berceau et les affaires de Yuma qui restaient à la maison, elle tenta de le camoufler lorsqu' elle m' entendit rentrer. J' observais sa gaucherie tentant vainement de sauver la face du monde, mes yeux trop asséchés d' avoir trop pleuré se figèrent comme si je perdais ma conscience, peut être même que c' était ça... elle essaya de me parler tendrement en me détournant de la vision qui se trouvait devant mes rétines... je vis Yuma se dessiner alors je fis demi-tour doucement, je partis lentement sans prêter attention aux supplications de ma mère. Je laissais la porte grande ouverte derrière mois et je n' attendis même plus d' être à la lisière de la forêt pour muter, je le fis directement là juste devant la maison. Seth rentrais à ce moment là, je plantais mon regard au sien où il y lut toute ma détermination et une larme perla sur sa joue. Je démarrais alors en trombe... Je courus, courus, courus jusque d' autres contrées et je compris ce jour là que je ne reviendrais plus...

**POV BILLY **(«Send me an Angel» Scorpions)

«Si le paradis est un avant-goût d' éternité dans l' instant présent, alors l' enfer est une éternité de chagrin dans l' instant présent.»

«La prière est le plus grand rempart de l' âme.»

Si mes ancêtres m' entendaient, ils n' auraient pas d' autres choix que de me rendre mon fils ma belle-fille et mon petit-fils. Malgré que mes coutumes m' obligeaient à croire que maintenant ils étaient des esprits libres et tranquilles et qu' ils pouvaient vivre heureux à présent, moi, tout cela ne me satisfaisait pas. La vie m' avait déjà pris ma femme et maintenant elle me prenait mon unique fils. Je croyais celui-ci indestructible et pourtant. Je pensais qu' il avait de magnifiques années à vivre avec son fils et peut être avec Bella. Je le voyais si bien remplir son rôle d' Alpha et je le voyais bien enseigner tout ce qu' il savait à Yuma. Il avait combattu tant de fois les vampires sans jamais avoir peur de la mort en se disant que de toutes façons, il faisait ce pour quoi il était né! Et il perdait la vie dans un banal accident de la route. Comme ma femme, comme Sarah, comme sa mère. C' était vraiment injuste. La rage qui m' habitait était tellement énorme qu' elle englobait l' univers en entier. J' en voulais au monde entier. Ce monde qui était devenu complètement fou. Ce monde qui était envahit de monstres et de terreur. Ce monde qui avait fait de mon fils ce qu' il était. Il était tellement plein de vie. Il était fort et vaillant, il avait toute la vie devant lui et même l' éternité s' il l' avait voulu. Il était désigné à me remplacer à la tête de la tribu lorsque j' aurais disparu, il devait être le Chef Suprême même s' il le refusait c' était sa destinée et pas celle qui venait de l' arracher à sa famille, à sa meute. Je n' arrivais pas à exprimer mon propre chagrin devant cet perte immense; j' avais beau me dire qu' il me restait mes filles, j' avais beau me dire que j' aurais tout de même une descendance-pas comme Charlie-mais le décès de mon fils et de mon petit-fils avait éradiqué mes espoirs de forger une espèce de loup plus forte et surtout alors que peut être le nom des Black s' éteindrait sans un héritier destiné à prendre le chemin de notre mystique peuple. Je savais que mes filles n' étaient pas porteuse du gène métamorphe donc même si elles mettaient au monde des fils jamais ils ne muteraient. Alors à moins que les légendes aient encore tord la dessus, il n'y aurait plus de Black dans le meute pendant un bout de temps et ça, j' avais du mal à l' avaler. Peut être que je me raccrochais trop aux légendes et mythes qui accompagne mon peuple depuis des décennies mais moi aussi j' étais né pour ça! Nous étions une grande lignée de Chef et ça n' aurait jamais dû en être autrement. J' en voulais presque à Jake de ne pas s' être imprégné d' une autre louve, je lui en voulais d' avoir aimé peut être la mauvaise personne et je m' en voulais de le penser alors que j' aimais Bella comme ma propre fille mais je me disais que si Jake n' était pas tombé éperdument amoureux d' elle, il serait peut être encore en vie. Il avait tant souffert avec elle. Et d' un autre côté, je n' aurais pas eu la chance d' avoir un petit-fils magnifique... mais le destin en avait voulu autrement en me les arrachant.

Je n' avais pas réussi encore à pleurer depuis tous ces jours. Charlie, mon meilleur ami était littéralement perdu et je ne savais même pas comment l' épauler, nous ne savions plus. Chacun survivait à sa douleur comme il le pouvait.

La meute avait l' air de bien se soutenir. Sam avait repris son rôle, celui qu' il avait avant que Jake ne prenne le pouvoir. Seth, le second de Jacob avait quand même du mal, il vouait à ce dernier une foi incroyable, il le vénérait. C' était dur pour ce gamin. Leah quant à elle, je savais qu' elle ne reprenait pas pied et je savais qu' elle n' y parviendrait pas de toute façon; je savais qu' elle était perdue. Sam essayait de l' aider mais elle ne répondait plus. Elle était face à sa douleur et seule... Sue m' avait dit qu' elle partait des heures dans les bois et qu' elle rentrait bien souvent trempée jusqu' aux os et qu' elle s' enfermait directement dan sa chambre. Elle ne mangeait plus et ne dormait plus. Tôt ou tard, elle allait s' écrouler.

Les filles étaient reparties chez elles me laissant seul. Je fixais le dehors, je fixais la lisière de la forêt pendant des heures espérant qu' il réapparaitrait. Je n' arrivais toujours pas à extérioriser mon chagrin. Je n' avais pas touché à ses affaires; tout était comme il l' avait laissé.

Les visites s' espaçaient de plus en plus me laissant seul face à moi-même, face à la mort. Charlie avait du mal à venir me voir. C' était un comble! Nous qui étions si proche, nous qui étions comme des frères, nous que nos enfants avaient rapproché davantage, nous qui étions de la même famille et nous qui partagions à présent la même douleur, le même chagrin, la même impuissance face à l' horreur. Peut être que l' on retrouvera tout ça ou peut être pas... quelque chose c' était cassé, je l' avais bien senti. Il était vrai que je n' avais pas assisté directement à la mort de mon fils, lui, il avait vu la vie quitter le corps de sa fille alors je comprenais. Il avait été aussi le premier à voir les corps de mon fils et du petit. C' était sûr, il était bien plus marqué que moi. Je ne voulais plus pensé, je ne voulais plus savoir... Le temps semblait s' écouler encore plus lentement qu' avant. Parfois, je m' assoupissais et me réveillais en sursaut lorsque j' entendais un bruit croyant que c' était Jake, je l' appelais... Est-ce que je ne tournais plus rond non plus? Je ne savais franchement plus...

Emily me portait les courses à la maison parce que je ne sortais plus. Ma mobilité me restreignait encore plus j' avais l' impression. Ou était-ce une fausse excuse? A vrai dire, je n' avais réellement plus personne pour s' occuper de moi. Le Grand Chef n' était plus rien!

Le temps s' écoulait et rien ne semblait bouger à La Push, un soir Sue était venue me rendre visite et à peine avait-elle passé la porte qu' elle s' effondra en pleurs et je savais pourquoi. Leah avait disparu depuis plusieurs semaines, la meute l' avait cherché partout. Elle avait du partir loin et bloquer ses pensées pour ne pas qu' ils sachent dans quelle direction elle était partie sauf que Sam n' avait pas lâché, la cherchant dans les moindres cavernes, trous, plaines, pics... allant jusqu' en Alaska. Il avait parcouru toute la chaine de l' Olympic au grand désespoir d' Emily. Il l' avait cherché pendant des semaines et finalement, il avait fini par la trouver. Elle s' était laissée mourir sans même avoir muter en humaine, elle s' était éteinte en louve. Sam avait hurler de douleur et son cri s' était fait entendre jusqu' aux cieux. Il était resté pendant trois jours avec elle dans les bras, il l' avait pleuré pendant trois interminables jours. Emily était complètement déboussolée, elle ne comprenait plus l' entêtement de Sam alors qu' il était imprégné d' elle mais moi je savais. Il avait aimé Leah assez fort pour que même l' imprégnation ne rende pas à néant cet amour qu' il lui avait donné. Malgré tout Sam continuait à être attaché à Leah et Jacob l' avait compris. C' était ce qui avait provoqué une légère altercation entre lui et Sam, un jour. Sue dégustait à nouveau mais elle s' y était préparée, elle faisait partie du conseil, elle savait ce qu' il en était des légendes et elle savait que Leah ne survivrait pas à la perte de son imprégné. C' était une femme forte bien plus forte que Charlie et moi, elle ferait face, elle. Seth même s' il s' en doutait avait eu besoin de la meute, il le soutenait, ne le lâchant pas d' une semelle.

Et pour moi, c' est là que je percutais, après avoir réalisé que nous avions perdu beaucoup. Le contre-coup tomba avec la mort de Leah et après son enterrement, je m' écroulais littéralement, j' ai pleuré pendant des heures tellement que je me retrouvai à terre, j' étais tombé de mon fauteuil et j' étais resté des heures dans un état de semi conscience jusqu' à ce que Charlie me découvre. Sans un mot, il me remit sur mon fauteuil et sans un mot il resta avec moi, assis dans mon fauteuil, lui sur une chaise, toute la nuit, tous les deux les yeux dans le vague...

**POV ALICE **(«Stay» Shakespears Sisters)

«Nous ne sommes pas ennemis, mais amis. Nous ne devons pas être ennemis, même si la passion nous déchire, elle ne doit pas briser l' affection qui nous lie. Les cordes sensibles de la mémoire vibreront dès qu' on les touchera, elles résonneront au contact de ce qu' il y a de meilleur en nous.» ()

«Les amis sont là comme un rempart solide et infaillible contre les démons de la vie.»

J' avais été conviée à l' enterrement ainsi que le reste de ma famille. Etant l' amie de Bella mais aussi de Jacob à force de combattre ensemble nous avions réalisé que nous nous entendions bien. Bien que mon nez me démangea tout le temps que j' avais été là, je l' avais supporté. Et en toute honnêteté, c' était la première fois que je me retrouvais encerclée par des loups, nos pires ennemis, et que je n' avais pas eu peur une seule seconde. Et ça je le devais à Bella parce qu' elle avait tendance à croire que nos deux clans étaient capable de s' entendre. Et Jacob avait fait le reste, il était vraiment digne d' être un grand chef et pour moi, il était tout autant digne d' être avec Bella que mon frère. J' avais appris à le connaître par la force des choses et j' avouais que malgré ses impolitesses, il était adorable. J' aimais me chamailler avec Jacob Black. J' aimais Yuma de la même façon que j' aimais ma soeur de coeur. Ils étaient pour moi comme ma famille. Et je n' avais eu de cesse de vouloir absolument les protéger mais hélas j' avais vu trop tard ce qui devait arriver pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne voyais pas les loups et de toute façon, je ne pouvais aller contre la fatalité. Si j' avais pu pleuré je crois que j' aurais versé des litres de larmes. Bella allait me manquer et j' avais l' éternité pour y penser. C' était injuste ce qui leur était arrivé. Alors qu' ils se rapprochaient à nouveau, alors que Bella se rendait enfin compte que Jacob était son amour et qu' elle aimait son bébé. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur les sépultures de mes amis et je ne savais plus quoi penser. Alors que Bella avait voulu devenir l' une des nôtres et alors que j' avais été finalement soulagé qu' elle n' en fasse pas partie au final, je me posais la question de savoir «et si?». Et si Bella avait quand même été transformée est-ce que Jacob l' aurait accepté? Est-ce qu' il aurait continué à l' aimer à en perdre la raison? Tout au fond de moi, je crois que oui. Mais est-ce que ç' aurait changé quelque chose? Probablement que oui car Victoria n' aurait pas essayé de la tuer et du coup Jane ne s' en serait peut être pas mêlée et les Volturi ne seraient probablement pas intervenu... Le destin de mes amis me laissait comme un goût amer qui influerait définitivement sur ma vie.

Quand j' avais vu la mort de ma soeur, je ne voulais pas y croire et j' avais comme piqué une crise à en hurler parce que j' avais terriblement mal, il avait fallu toute la patience de Jasper ainsi que ses pouvoirs pour me calmer et me ramener à la raison. Côtoyer la mort régulièrement n' aidait en rien à se faire une raison. J' avais perdu beaucoup de personnes auxquelles je tenais et à chaque fois la douleur n' en était que plus grande. Aujourd' hui, comme pour mon frère, j' aurais du mal à refaire surface. Une certaine pensée me mit un léger et pâle sourire sur le visage, ils allaient maintenant se batailler là-haut pour le coeur de Bella comme à la grande époque sauf que là, il y avait Yuma et que je savais que Bella aimait davantage Jacob qu' Edward maintenant. Jacob avait gagné son coeur de la plus simple des manières en l' aimant, en la rassurant, en la protégeant... Cet amour avait transpercé de toute part tous les nuages et tout ce qui avait tenté de le réduire en miette. Jacob s' était battu contre des fantômes et il avait vaincu. Son lot n' en avait été que plus beau: un fils. Bella contre toute attente avait lutté contre elle-même, pas contre l' amour qu' elle pouvait porté à Jake, non, simplement contre elle. Tout ça parce qu' elle avait tellement peur d' être encore abandonnée tout comme mon frère l' avait lâchement fait et malheureusement ça c' était reproduit mais cette fois-ci pour un très court instant. La fusion des âmes de mes deux amis avait eu raison d' eux et peut être que c' était mieux ainsi. Ils n' auraient jamais pu vivre l' un sans l' autre, maintenant j' en étais persuadée. Un amour inconditionnel était né entre eux, il s' était construit petit à petit mais était plus solide que n' importe quel amour passionnel, terrestre ou non. Jacob idolâtrait Bella et Bella admirait énormément Jacob. Un profond respect s' était installé entre eux depuis bien longtemps; peut être alors qu' ils n' étaient encore que des enfants. Bella avait de suite accroché avec Jake parce qu' ils étaient destinés l' un à l' autre, voilà pourquoi elle ne s' était pas rendu compte de l' ampleur qu' avait pris Jacob dans sa vie... Je savais qu' à présent, ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés... pour l' éternité...

Et moi, je me réconfortais de cet état de fait... enfin mes amis étaient heureux... et en paix...

Ma famille n' avait pas vraiment osé venir aux obsèques et je crois qu' ils étaient beaucoup trop touchés pour assister à tout ça. Carlisle s' était plongé d' avantage dans le boulot. Il considérait Bella comme sa propre fille alors ç' avait vraiment été une grande douleur pour lui. Il l' avait défendu et protégé tout comme nous en luttant contre notre propre espèce pour elle, malgré ses réticences face à la violence. Esmé ne cessait d' avoir du chagrin et pour elle tout remontait à la surface ce qui était dur à gérer pour elle. Lorsqu' elle avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle, je l' avais vu blanchir davantage. Elle resta choquée pendant un long moment repensant à la mort d' Edward, à la mort de son propre fils alors qu' elle n' était qu' humaine ce qui l' avait conduit à ce qu' elle était aujourd' hui. Je compatissais à sa douleur. Jasper semblait perdu, il aimait beaucoup Bella même s' il ne l' avait jamais réellement montré et il avait beaucoup d' admiration pour les loups et pour Jacob qu' il trouvait incroyablement majestueux en tant que lycanthrope mais aussi en tant qu' Alpha. Il était attristé de leur perte. Emmett et Rosalie semblaient ne pas avoir réalisé. Rosalie avait dit «pauvre bébé», elle qui aimait les enfants et qui aurait tant aimé en avoir à elle. Nous étions tous choqués d' une façon ou d' une autre.

La cérémonie se finissait, je n' arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux des trois cercueils qui étaient à présent au fond d' un trou. La meute se retira sauf Seth dont les larmes coulaient assaut, Leah que le chagrin de l' imprégnation finirait par la tuer probablement. Sam, l' Alpha et Emily étaient restés aux côtés de Charlie et de Billy. Je ne savais pas comment ils arriveraient à gérer cet horrible concours circonstance mais j' espérais seulement qu' ils allaient pouvoir s' aider mutuellement. Charlie que j' aimais beaucoup me serra le coeur lorsqu' il déposa la lettre. J' adorais le père de Bella, sa fille lui ressemblait tellement... Mon Dieu! Que c' était dur! Je me retirais moi aussi les laissant en famille avec leur chagrin. A présent, il fallait que je soigne le mien...

**POV ANGELA **(«Dust in the wind» Kansas)

«Les vents chassent en vain les chagrins de l' azur

Tes yeux plus clairs que lui lorsqu' une larme y luit

Tes yeux rendent jaloux le ciel d' après la pluie

Le verre n' est jamais si bleu qu' à sa brisure.»

Tout Forks en parlait! Les médisances allaient bon train! Personne ne savait exactement ce qu' il s' était passé mais tout le monde y allait de ces suppositions. Et mon Dieu, qu' ils supposaient mal. Mais c' était véritablement blessant. Je n' imaginais même pas ce que le père de Bella devait entendre. Les gens n' avaient aucun respect pour la mort n' importe comment qu' elle fût et pas même de respect pour les personnes endeuillées. Moi même je ne connaissais pas bien les circonstances de cette affreuse journée où j' avais perdu mes amis. Alice m' avait expliqué que Jake et Bella était entrain de se remettre ensemble et qu' ils avaient l' intention de vivre tous les trois, avec Yuma. J' aurais été ravie pour eux si seulement ç' avait été sous mes yeux en ce moment. Jacob était reparti à La Push pour certainement en parler avec sa famille mais il s' était tué en voiture juste avant de rejoindre la réserve et il avait le bébé avec lui. Bella n' avait pas survécu à la nouvelle. J' avais été plus que choquée et je ne réalisais toujours pas que ma meilleure amie était morte ainsi que son bébé et Jacob. A présent, ils étaient tous les trois réunis. Ils avaient mis du temps... Bella avait mis du temps à comprendre. J' avais été là depuis le début, entre sa relation avec Edward et le suicide de celui-ci. La lente agonie de mon amie jusqu' à ce qu' elle tente aussi de se donner la mort. La souffrance de Jacob face au refus de Bella de vouloir lui laisser percer à nouveau son coeur alors qu' elle l' aimait elle aussi. Tant de souffrance entre eux, ils s' étaient tellement déchirés. Enfin la naissance de leur fils et une nouvelle fois une lutte pour Jacob afin de lui faire accepter leur bébé. Et ils étaient entrain de se réconcilier... et la mort avait fait son apparition au mauvais moment. Parfois, je ne comprenais plus la vie ni même celui-là, là-haut qui jugeait bon de nous rappeler à l' ordre, mais pourquoi au final? Bella, Jacob et Yuma avaient largement mérité d' être heureux alors pourquoi tout ça? J' étais complètement bouleversée.

J' avais assisté à l' enterrement qui avait été poignant, je n' avais pas arrêté de pleurer.

Hier, j' avais reçu une lettre. Une lettre de la faculté de New York. J' avais eu un léger sourire. Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que j' avais perdu ma meilleure amie. J' avais décacheté l' enveloppe et j' avais lu «Melle Webber, nous avons l' honneur de vous apprendre que vous êtes accepter au sein de notre illustre établissement.» Je me demandais si le père de Bella avait reçu la même réponse. Mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Bella et moi devions aller étudier toutes les deux à New York et j' avouais que c' était dur de penser que j' allais m' y rendre sans elle. Je décidais avant d' annoncer la nouvelle à ma famille d' aller déjà l' annoncer à mon amie. Je pris ma veste et je conduisis jusqu' à La Push. Le cimetière Quileute était bien à l' écart des terres de la réserve, je marchais donc un petit moment sur un petit chemin puis bifurquais sur une petite clairière. Je trouvais de suite la tombe et je m' agenouillais devant la stèle.

-Salut vous trois, salut ma belle. J' espère que ça va bien là-haut. J' espère que vous ne vous chamaillez plus... (je soufflais). Bien sûre que si, j' en suis certaine, je crois que vous aimez ça en réalité. Vous me manquez. J' ai reçu une lettre, aujourd' hui, Bella, une réponse en fait. C' est une réponse de New York, tu t' en souviens? Elle est positive, Bella. J' ai été acceptée. J' espère que tu es fière de moi et je crois que tu aurais été acceptée aussi.

Une larme commençait à dévaler le long de mon visage.

-C' est dur pour moi, là, je vais devoir y aller sans toi. Je n' avais pas imaginé ça! Mais j' espère que tu es heureuse à présent. Jacob si tu m' entends, prends bien soin d' eux parce que je vais pas pouvoir être là souvent alors... (mon souffle était saccadé)... je sais que tu le feras, tu l' as toujours fait.

Continues à les aimer et moi je vous envois tout l' amour que je peux.

Je pleurais carrément à chaude larmes reniflant au passage, j' évacuais, j' en avais besoin.

-Tu me manques Bella...

Je me relevais et je fixais pendant un long moment parce que je savais que je n' allais pas revenir de sitôt la pierre tombale où était écrit:

A Jacob Yuma et Bella

Black-Swan

Et je partis...

**oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Voilà! Je vous avais dit que c' était pas gai! J' espère que vous ne vous êtes pas suicidées! LOL!

Bon comme promis le prochain chap sera vraiment mieux et dans ce que vous attendez! Je ne livrerais pas ce chap la semaine pro, par contre, parce qu' il n' est pas encore écrit! ^^

Bye bye les gonzesses!


End file.
